Shades of Green
by Nordremo
Summary: TRADUCTION - Sans défense en combat, Tony se retrouve à recevoir de l'aide d'un parti inattendu – dommage pour lui que cette aide lui apporte tellement plus d'ennuis que ce qu'il avait anticipé. Mais c'est également la cause de beaucoup plus que cela.
1. Nouveau Territoire

**Titre :** Shades of Green (Nuances de Vert)

**Auteur :** Gemsir

**Traducteur :** Nordremo

**Fandom :** The Avengers

**Rating :** M

**Pairing(s) :** FrostIron, Loki/Tony Stark

**Avertissement(s) : **Violence, relations sexuelles explicites, gore…parce que y'a du sang.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel et de ses associés.

**Résumé : **Sans défense en combat, Tony se retrouve à recevoir de l'aide d'un parti inattendu – dommage pour lui que cette aide lui apporte tellement plus d'ennuis que ce qu'il avait anticipé. Mais c'est également la cause de beaucoup plus que cela.

**Shades of Green**

* * *

**Nouveau Territoire**

**ooOoo**

Tony Stark dû s'éloigner de deux pas de la silhouette souple allongée immobile sur le sol – juste pour hurler toute sa frustration et son désespoir. Puis il écouta les vagues de l'océan emporter le bruit qu'il faisait, retournant au son paisible d'une fin de nuit d'été. Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette paix et il ne se sentait pas mieux, alors il hurla de nouveau, jusqu'à ce que cela fasse mal.

**ooOoo**

Quelques heures auparavant, Tony se tenait au milieu d'un chaos apocalyptique. Une créature gigantesque à moitié mécanique et inconnue avait attaqué la cité et les Avengers étaient venus la combattre. Le métal semblait fusionner avec sa chair et vice-versa. Ses cinq queues balayaient l'air comme des fouets. D'où ça venait ou qui l'avait envoyé, personne ne le savait pour le moment. Tout ce qui comptait était de l'empêcher de détruire tout ce qui était à sa portée.

Tony se souvenait avoir eu du mal à ne serait-ce que viser cette chose. Elle bougeait à une vitesse surnaturelle et tirait constamment d'étranges rayons d'énergie depuis sa tête dans toutes les directions. Il avait fini par se faire toucher par l'un d'eux et s'était retrouvé encastré dans une voiture proche. Instantanément son armure fut à court d'énergie, le laissant aveugle et vulnérable au milieu du champ de bataille. Il appela JARVIS plusieurs fois, mais n'obtint jamais de réponse. Sa ligne de communication avec les autres Avengers était morte elle aussi. Durant une fraction de seconde, il essaya de trouver quelle sorte d'énergie pouvait possiblement être aussi puissante pour déconnecter son armure, mais alors il pensa que cela serait plus utile de restaurer une partie de la vision pour commencer. L'analyse devait attendre la fin du combat. Cela demanda beaucoup de force de soulever ses mains jusqu'à son masque pour l'ouvrir. Tout ce métal était à présent un poids mort sur lui. Tony rit sombrement à son choix d'essayer sa nouvelle armure lourde aujourd'hui. Quelle ironie. La créature s'occupait à attaquer quelqu'un sur le côté gauche de Tony, au loin, et puis un flash de lumière verte passa au-dessus de la tête de Tony pour finir droit dans ladite créature. La chose poussa un mugissement assourdissant et fit volte-face.

Sorti de nulle part, Loki entra dans le champ de vision de Tony et il le regarda marcher nonchalamment en direction de la semi-machine. Le dieu de la Malice était dans un état pitoyable, nota Tony. Son visage avait l'expression usée, des ombres sombres sous les yeux, son armure était couverte de poussière et de sang séché. Et pourtant son regard était déterminé, ses mouvements gracieux, sa cape verte flottant derrière lui comme une seconde ombre. Durant un battement de cil, Tony se demanda ce que préparait Loki, pourquoi il était là en premier lieu, si cette créature était un de ses alliés possibles qui semblait être indomptable après tout, ou si Loki l'avait combattue avant et de ce fait avait l'air aussi horrible. Il décida qu'il ne le devinerait pas en restant allongé au milieu des débris.

Tony essaya de se lever, mais n'y arriva pas. Sortir de son armure n'était pas non plus une bonne idée, le laissant sans la moindre protection. Il était piégé. Alors il décida d'attendre et de regarder.

Le combat continua durant de longues minutes et les deux côtés se battaient avec une puissance non contenue. Quelques fois Tony manqua d'être touché de nouveau, et il aurait commencé à prier s'il croyait en un dieu quelconque qu'il n'avait pas vu de ses yeux – et les dieux qu'il savait être réels ne recevraient pas ses prières.

Derrière lui quelque chose de gros explosa, si le bruit assourdissant était quelque indication, et il dut couvrir ses yeux pour les protéger du nuage de poussière et de débris.

Lorsqu'enfin la majorité de la poussière fut retombée et que Tony put voir de nouveau, il vit la créature le surplomber, juste à quelques mètres. Quelque part Mjölnir heurta la chose dans la tête et elle chancela sur le côté. Et puis il y eut Loki en train de voler droit sur son visage. Avec un cri à glacer le sang, il enfonça son sceptre dans l'un de ses yeux, droit à travers son crâne. Tout devint silencieux et la créature commença à s'affaisser. Elle tomba lentement, la tête en avant. Et le cœur de Tony s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner, seulement attendre l'impact inévitable. Il appela pour que quelqu'un vienne l'aider. Est-ce que quiconque avait au moins enregistré qu'il était là ? Ses yeux se fixèrent sur Loki, qui maintenait toujours une poigne ferme sur sa lance et tombait avec la créature sans vie. Le dieu regarda en bas, ne faisant aucune tentative de fuir. Les regards se rencontrèrent et Tony se demanda si c'était de la peur dans les yeux de Loki.

**ooOoo**

Puis il n'y eut qu'un brouillard vert autour de lui, envoyant ses sens dans un voyage bizarre. Son monde sembla basculer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que cela s'arrête soudainement.

**ooOoo**

Il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, des arbres au-dessus de lui se balançant doucement sous le vent, le soleil et l'ombre jouant l'un avec l'autre sur son visage. Il sentit l'odeur salée de l'océan, entendit les vagues rouler sur le sable, entendit quelque chose s'écrouler à terre. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ébloui par la lumière, collectant le moindre bout de souvenir et rassemblant le tout en le tableau de ce qui s'était passé. Lorsque tout se remit en place, il s'extrait promptement de son armure et sauta sur ses pieds, jetant un œil aux alentours. Tout ceci n'allait pas, et ce de tellement de manières. Il n'y avait que des arbres, des buissons et une petite plage pleine de cailloux. Pas de rues, de gratte-ciels, de voitures, de gens – pas d'Avengers, pas de créature monstrueuse. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici bordel ?! Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux et essaya de penser à quelque chose d'utile. Un sifflement bas capta son attention et il pivota pour voir d'où ça venait. Son regard tomba sur une nuance de vert, qui était clairement différente de celle des alentours. Un vert familier. Tony se figea et attendit que quelque chose se passe, n'importe quoi. Les secondes passèrent avec une lenteur agonisante et Tony continua de fixer, guettant le moindre mouvement. Lorsque rien ne se passa, il trouva le courage de se rapprocher. La cape verte de Loki recouvrait à moitié la forme immobile du Dieu de la Malice. Son casque était à quelques mètres. Du sang peignait en rouge des motifs sur les plantes alentours, davantage s'égouttant juste en-dessous du corps sans vie dans l'herbe. Tony se demanda si Loki jouait les opossums, jouant à l'un de ses jeux de taré. Mais son esprit dit non, pas après ce qui s'était passé, après que Loki se soit battu du bon côté pour une raison encore inconnue, après le regard qu'il lui avait lancé, juste avant qu'il…ne l'ait téléporté ? Etait-ce ça ? Il s'accroupit à côté du dieu et dégagea avec hésitation quelques mèches d'ébène de son visage pour mieux le regarder. Ses yeux étaient étroitement fermés, sa respiration peu profonde et irrégulière. Tony tapota l'épaule du dieu avec une main tremblante.

« -Loki ? »

Pas de réaction.

« -Loki ? T'es réveillé ? »

Un petit mouvement du côté d'une main blessée. Tony prit ça pour un oui.

« -Bien. Alors…est-ce que tu peux, tu sais, te guérir ou un truc du genre ? Parce que t'es en train d'en foutre partout là, mon pote. »

Tony savait que c'était pas malin, mais l'intégralité de la situation était flippante et il était sans défense. Personne ne pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'il soit raisonnable à cet instant. Loki ne répondit qu'avec un soupir à peine audible.

« -Allez, maintenant ! Je suis tellement pas d'humeur pour ça ! Tu nous as amenés ici, alors réveille-toi ! »

Tony essaya de mettre en colère le Dieu, parce qu'habituellement ça ferait l'affaire. Mais pas cette fois.

« -Ok, d'accord, laisse-moi voir quelle tête ça a, dit Tony avec un grognement avant de retourner soigneusement le corps fin. »

Le visage du dieu était tordu de douleur. Et Tony pris conscience d'un large bout de métal enfoncé bien trop profondément dans le flanc de Loki.

« -Oh merde…fut tout ce qu'il put dire. »

Il pensa à deux discussions particulières avec Thor sur la possibilité de mourir des dieux, et la façon dont le Foudroyeur avait ri à sa manière lui étant typique, avant de déclarer presque fièrement que, bien sûr, les dieux avaient la capacité de mourir comme n'importe qui d'autre, et Tony avait dû rire à son choix du mot _capacité_. Le regard de Tony tomba sur la large mare de sang, décidant qu'il devait aider, parce que sinon, Thor le truciderait à l'instant où il découvrirait que Tony avait abandonné son petit frère à son sort. Puis il se releva et regarda autour, cherchant un abri quelconque.

« -Tiens bon. Je reviens. Reste là où tu es, dit-il par-dessus son épaule avant de s'éloigner pour trouver un endroit plus sûr. »

Il trouva une petite grotte, de peut-être deux fois la taille de sa chambre et largement ouverte sur les alentours, mais cela abriterait du vent et de la possible pluie. Il se dépêcha de revenir auprès du dieu, le trouvant dans la même position dans laquelle il l'avait laissé un moment auparavant. Tony considéra l'idée d'enlever ce satané morceau, mais arriva à la conclusion que cela ferait plus de mal que de bien, causant davantage de perte de sang si Loki était incapable de refermer la plaie.

Il se gratta la nuque et prit une profonde inspiration.

« -J'ai besoin de ton aide maintenant. Je vais t'emmener quelque part…où c'est plus confortable. Mais tu vas devoir travailler pour ça. »

Tony tira sur les épaules de Loki, le soulevant en position assise. Le dieu siffla dangereusement, mais ne fit rien d'autre. Alors Tony passa un des bras de Loki autour de ses épaules et le souleva sur ses pieds. Le dieu s'appuya lourdement contre lui, le menton reposant sur sa poitrine, les yeux fermés. Tony le guida jusqu'à la grotte et Loki vacilla d'un pied sur l'autre, manquant de trébucher de temps à autre.

**ooOoo**

Cela prit comme une éternité pour qu'ils atteignent leur destination. Tony allongea précautionneusement Loki par terre. Dès qu'il lâcha le dieu, les doigts de Loki cherchèrent la pièce de métal dans son corps. Tony recula de quelques pas, pas sûr de savoir à quoi s'attendre. Loki était comme un animal sauvage blessé pour lui, presque sans défense, ses yeux constamment fermés, mais peut-être même encore plus dangereux. De longs doigts s'enroulèrent maladroitement autour du métal et tirèrent. La pièce ne bougea que d'un centimètre ou deux. Un petit sanglot frustré s'échappa des lèvres de Loki et ses doigts tremblèrent, mais ne lâchèrent pas.

Trouvant son courage, Tony s'avança et s'accroupit à côté du dieu, plaçant ses mains sur celle recouverte de sang. Il regarda le visage de Loki et fut accueilli par deux yeux émeraude, à peine ouverts, mais perçants néanmoins.

« -T'es sûr que tu veux sortir ce truc ? Ça va pisser le sang, demanda Tony. »

Le dieu cligna deux fois des yeux.

« -J'espère que ça veut dire oui, soupira Tony, impuissant, avant de soulever la main de Loki pour la mettre sur le côté. »

Il empoigna fermement la pièce de métal et chercha dans les orbes verts le moindre signe de doute ou de réconfort. Loki ferma les yeux et expira de façon audible, la détermination peignant ses traits. Tony espérait vraiment que le dieu avait un plan. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas vrai ? Il vit une flamme turquoise vaporeuse s'étendre soudainement sur la main de Loki et rester là. Il comprit le message et tira. La bouche de Loki s'ouvrit en un cri silencieux. Le métal glissa lentement et sortit du corps de Loki avec un son horrible, les bords tranchants coupant la chair. L'estomac de Tony eut du mal à s'accrocher. Du sang épais suinta hors de l'armure déchirée. Des flammes turquoise essayèrent de se frayer un chemin vers la plaie, comme agitées d'une volonté propre, mais la main ne bougeait pas. Tony lâcha le bout de métal et souleva la main de Loki sur la plaie avant de la maintenir en place. En quelques instants le flux du sang s'estompa en même temps que la flamme. La main fut reposée précautionneusement. Le visage du dieu pris une expression paisible, le laissant immobile excepté pour son torse se soulevant et s'abaissant occasionnellement. Tony se laissa retomber sur ses talons et plaça ses mains sur son visage, essayant de bloquer une partie du stress qui s'érigeait en lui. C'était trop tard pour qu'il se rende compte que ses mains étaient couvertes de sang également. Lorsque ses paumes collantes touchèrent ses sourcils et ses joues, il put sentir l'odeur métallique – faisant se retourner son estomac. Il ne fit rien de moins que se précipiter hors de la grotte pour aller vider son estomac dans un buisson.

Et puis tout lui apparut clairement. Il était coincé. Possiblement n'importe où dans une putain de cambrousse, sur une sorte d'île même. Il devait vérifier ça, cependant. Plus important, il y avait un dieu blessé dont le bien-être dépendait de lui. Et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Il était bon avec les machines. Il n'était pas un putain de médecin !

Il se souvint de son armure. Elle était toujours en train de traîner quelque part près de la plage. Peut-être qu'il serait en mesure de la refaire marcher pour appeler de l'aide. Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose sans les outils qu'il n'avait pas. Il commença à courir, ses yeux fixés sur le sol, cherchant quelque chose de rouge et or. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver, avec le soleil déjà si bas que cela baignait l'armure d'une lumière orange qui la faisait ressembler à une statue sainte arrachée et encastrée dans l'herbe et les fougères. Tony examina chaque partie, cherchant n'importe quoi qu'il pourrait refaire fonctionner, mais au bout d'une heure il dut abandonner. Tony Stark dut abandonner. Frustré comme pas possible, il donna un coup de pied dans le métal inutile, provoquant une vague de douleur dans son pied et remontant jusque dans sa jambe. Et ça lui allait, car d'une certaine manière, la douleur recouvrait tout ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même.

Il fixa l'océan, le soleil en train de se coucher à l'horizon, prenant une couleur rouge sang. Il se souvint de son propre visage recouvert de cette même couleur et s'avança dans l'eau pour se nettoyer. Le liquide frais calma son esprit et il décida qu'il était temps d'élaborer un plan.

**ooOoo**

Sur le chemin du retour à la grotte il fit une liste de priorités, commençant par trouver de l'eau fraîche et faire du feu. Il avait pris son casque avec lui, afin de le remplir d'eau lorsqu'il en trouverait. Demain matin, il aurait à découvrir où ils étaient exactement. Il espérait qu'ils étaient sur un continent, car cela serait plus facile de revenir à la civilisation. Si la végétation était le moindre indice, ils étaient quelque part dans les latitudes tempérées. La faune était riche et sauvage. Les oiseaux chantaient des mélodies que Tony n'avait jamais entendues auparavant. Tout lui semblait étranger.

Sur le chemin du retour, il ne trouva aucune source d'eau fraîche, ce qui le fit revenir au numéro un de sa liste. Il jeta un œil à Loki une nouvelle fois, le trouvant endormi. Ou du moins, c'était ce que Tony se disait à lui-même. Il était là, les yeux fermés, et il ne bougeait pas – ça devait être suffisamment d'informations pour le moment.

Le soleil avait presque disparu derrière l'horizon. Tony devait faire vite. Il pouvait toujours entendre l'océan d'ici, mais en écoutant plus attentivement, il entendit quelque chose d'autre. Etait-ce le doux murmure d'une petite rivière ? Il suivit le son et fut agréablement surpris de trouver un petit cours d'eau passant à quelques mètres en bas dans un petit bassin. Tony se donna un high-five mental et descendit jusqu'à la source d'eau nouvellement trouvée. Cela avait un goût merveilleux, même si la langue de Tony était habituée à des liquides aux flaveurs différentes. Il nettoya son casque et le remplit avec autant d'eau que possible. Puis il rentra à la grotte.

Le crépuscule absorba les couleurs chaudes de partout, laissant tout dans de sombres nuances de gris, vert et bleu. Tony construisit un cercle de pierres, empêchant le casque de tomber sur le côté. Puis il commença à ramasser autant de bois que possible et décida de comment il pourrait faire du feu. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il y avait ce film avec Tom Hanks qu'il avait été forcé de regarder lorsque Clint avait suggéré une soirée films Avengers. Il se souvenait de cette scène particulière, dans laquelle le protagoniste faisait son premier feu. Alors il essaya de cette façon. Mais peu importe à quel point il frotta les bouts de bois l'un contre l'autre, rien ne se passa. Il essaya durant ce qui lui sembla des heures. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit noire dehors. Jusqu'à ce que ses bras et ses épaules ne puissent plus bouger. Jusqu'à ce que ses mains soient rugueuses et couvertes d'ampoules. Frustré, il balança le bâton quelque part dans le noir de la grotte. Il rebondit en claquant plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse à terre, immobile, comme le dieu.

Tony se releva et s'éloigna. Quelque part. N'importe où. Juste _loin_.

Il trébucha et tomba. Quelque chose fit une petite entaille dans sa main.

Il se releva et hurla. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que cela fasse mal.

**ooOoo**

* * *

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction les gens, longue, et à chapitres comme prévu ! Les premiers sont courts, aussi je ne devrais pas mettre trop de temps à les traduire, mais j'ai bien l'intention de prendre mon temps, donc ne vous attendez pas à un rythme extrêmement soutenu !

Là-dessus, que dire sur cette fiction…hum…je voudrais pas vous spoiler mais…en quatre mots…elle va vous ruiner. Voilà. *MAHAHAHAHA*

Ne vous inquiétez pas cependant, ce n'est pas une deathfic, mais si vous avez l'habitude de vous investir émotionnellement dans ce que vous lisez…ça va être hardcore. Et je sais de quoi je parle parce que moi je suis comme ça 8D

Donc, préparez-vous, ça va être une sacrée aventure les gens !

**AVERTISSEMENT \ !/ :**** J'ai, comme d'habitude, contacté l'auteur pour lui demander la permission de traduire et de publier sa fiction. Elle ne m'a toujours pas répondu, et même si théoriquement je ne vois pas pourquoi elle refuserait, si jamais sa réponse est négative, sachez que je retirerai immédiatement la fic du site. J'espère vraiment que cela n'arrivera pas, mais la volonté des auteurs passe avant toute chose, et c'est la moindre des choses que de la respecter. Je vous remercie d'avance de votre compréhension.**


	2. Perspectives

**Perspectives**

**ooOoo**

Habituellement il prendrait un verre ou deux pour se calmer les nerfs. Mais il n'y en avait pas, alors hurler devrait faire l'affaire. Et ça le fit. Tony fut capable de penser clairement de nouveau. Il se prépara à faire face au petit frère de Thor et à la nécessité de bien se tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse appeler de l'aide. Ou que quiconque ne le trouve. Il espérait vraiment que le SHIELD utilisait toutes ses ressources pour le localiser et le faire sortir de là, où que _là _soit. Très probablement que Loki avait la réponse, mais Tony devait attendre qu'il se réveille de nouveau. S'il se réveillait. Et s'il était prêt à lui donner la moindre information.

La température baissa de minute en minute, jusqu'au point où ce ne fut plus vraiment agréable. Le froid s'insinua sous sa chemise à manches longues, le faisant trembler légèrement.

Pour le moment il ne pouvait rien faire de plus qu'attendre que le soleil se lève de nouveau. Il revint en trébuchant à la grotte. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, mais sans la lune donnant au moins un peu de lumière, c'était plus deviner que véritablement voir. Et c'était en-dessous de sa dignité que d'utiliser son réacteur ARK comme lampe de poche.

**ooOoo**

Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche de la grotte, ses yeux captèrent un minuscule vacillement de lumière à l'intérieur. Tony se rapprocha prudemment. La lumière était d'une couleur approchant le bleu foncé, aussi petite qu'une pièce de monnaie.

Il prit conscience d'un murmure. Il sut alors que le dieu était réveillé. Puisque Tony parvint à la conclusion que cela ne pouvait pas être pire que ça ne l'était déjà, il décida qu'il valait mieux mettre ses craintes de côté et agir aussi normalement que possible à proximité de l'Ase.

Il se rapprocha, s'assurant que ses pas soient suffisamment bruyants pour que Loki puisse entendre. Tony se rendit compte qu'en son absence, le dieu s'était tourné vers la pile de bois qu'il avait récoltée quelques heures auparavant. Ses lèvres bougeaient constamment, mais ses yeux étaient fermés, comme s'il dormait. Un de ses bras était étendu loin de son corps, la main à peine à quelques centimètres d'une des branches. Nichée dans sa paume, la lumière bleu foncé s'attardait, vacillant un peu de temps à autre.

Tony s'accroupit à côté de la tête de Loki pour écouter les mots qu'il murmurait, les yeux fixés sur la petite lumière. Il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre convenablement, alors il amena avec hésitation son oreille près des lèvres du dieu. Il avait l'impression d'avoir mis la tête dans la gueule ouverte d'un crocodile, attendant qu'elle se referme brusquement. Cela lui prit un moment pour comprendre les mots que Loki répétait comme un mantra entre deux halètements silencieux.

« - Rœk fyrinn ! ... Lāt .. hann eigi slokna ! ...Rœk … fyrinn ! Lāt hann … ei-eigi ... slokna ! .. Rœk fyrinn ! ...Lāt ha-ann … eigi slokna ! ... Rœk-k fyrinn ! … Lāt hann eigi … slokna ! »

Tony releva la tête, incapable de comprendre le sens de ces mots. Cela sonnait comme une vieille langue. Il n'était pas très sûr qu'ils fassent partie d'un sort que Loki était en train de jeter ou si le dieu s'adressait à lui. Peut-être qu'il pouvait l'entendre, aussi Tony dit d'un ton apaisant :

« -Je ne comprends ce que t'essaies de me dire, mon pote. Est-ce que y'a quelque chose que je peux faire ? »

Les lèvres de Loki tremblèrent, mais aucun mot ne s'en échappa. A la place ses doigts s'étirèrent légèrement, comme pour atteindre la branche. Tony anima un court débat intérieur à propos de savoir s'il pouvait faire confiance au dieu ou pas. Il décida qu'il aurait à le découvrir et tira la branche dans la main ouverte de Loki.

La lumière bleue vacillante lécha immédiatement le bois, grandissant de seconde en seconde. Sa couleur passa de bleu foncé à jaune vif en passant par le vert tendre, et parvint enfin à un orange riche, ses flammes dévorant avidement l'écorce.

Tony souleva la branche hors de la main de Loki et apprécia la vue de ce feu fait de la main d'un dieu. Il était unique en son genre, vraiment. C'était les premières flammes que Tony décrirait comme _dansantes_ dans les faits. La couleur était familière à présent, mais le son que cela générait était apaisant d'une façon qu'il, jusqu'à cet instant, ne pensait pas pouvoir être possible.

Il posa la branche au sommet de la pile et regarda le feu grandir. Le bois émit quelques craquements et une chaleur depuis longtemps nécessaire se répandit autour du foyer. Le regard de Tony tomba sur la main ouverte, à présent vide et immobile. Il rapprocha le bras de Loki de son corps et plaça sa cape sur son torse.

« -Merci, murmura-t-il au dieu, sincère. »

Il observa le visage de Loki pour un signe quelconque ou une réaction, mais il n'y en eut pas. Une pellicule de sueur recouvrait la peau couverte de bleus et de plaies. Tony plaça sa paume sur son front et il eut l'impression que le dieu brûlait de l'intérieur. Thor lui avait dit une fois que Loki était le Dieu du Feu également, aussi Tony ne savait pas du tout si cette température était normale ou pas.

Encore une fois, il ne pouvait rien faire qu'attendre. Il se leva et s'installa devant le feu, en face de Loki, et regarda le dieu à travers les flammes. Le feu ne semblait pas avoir besoin de beaucoup, laissant la pile de bois presque dans le même état dans lequel elle était de longs moments auparavant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les paupières de Tony se firent lourdes et il sombra dans un profond sommeil sans rêve.

**ooOoo**

Le matin arriva bien trop tôt et Tony eut l'impression qu'un bus lui était rentré dedans. Deux fois.

Son corps lui faisait mal d'avoir dormi sur le sol de pierre. Durant une fraction de seconde il se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas dans son lit. Il étira ses muscles avec un grognement douloureux et s'assit. Le feu brûlait toujours, mais il ne restait qu'une petite flamme. L'air était toujours froid, mais promettait de se réchauffer bientôt. Ses yeux vagabondèrent vers Loki. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis cette nuit. Tony trouva cela troublant.

Il se frotta les yeux et se leva. Le soleil illuminait la grotte, dessinant les longues ombres des deux hommes. L'une mouvante, l'autre demeurant immobile. Tony commença à travailler de nouveau sur sa liste de priorités. Premièrement réalimenter le foyer en bois, nourrir la flamme et la ramener à la vie.

Puis il partit un peu en éclaireur, cherchant quelque chose à manger dans les environs proches et pour voir s'il y avait un signe quelconque d'autres humains quelque part dans le coin. Il trouva un chemin pour monter sur une colline proche, pas si haute, mais suffisamment pour inspecter les environs. Tony se retrouva dans son cauchemar personnel. C'était une île après tout. Une petite en plus. Il ne fallait définitivement pas s'attendre à un village ou à quoi que ce soit d'approchant. Il n'était pas sûr que qui que ce soit connaisse l'existence de ce bout de terre tout court. Et pourquoi Loki les avait-il amenés ici ? Une tirade de jurons s'écoula de ses lèvres alors qu'il redescendait.

Il retourna à la grotte avec quelques feuilles de fougère remplies de différentes baies qu'il savait être comestibles. Il n'en mangea que quelques-unes cependant, sa faim disparue pour le moment. Il les posa à côté de son casque et se mit de nouveau à fixer le dieu. Rien n'avait changé. Cela prendrait plus longtemps qu'il ne le souhaitait. L'Ase respirait toujours, laissant à Tony l'espoir qu'il était en train de faire quelque chose pour se guérir dans cet état mime de sommeil.

Plus il regardait Loki, puis il pensait que la position allongée qu'il avait adoptée ne pouvait possiblement pas être confortable. Puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il décida de changer ça.

Il ramassa autant de longues branches pliables que possible, formant deux matelas de fortune, le foyer entre eux. Il trouva même suffisamment de mousse pour les rendre plus doux. Il s'allongea pour tester et fut surpris d'à quel point c'était agréable. Il fut tenté de se rendormir, mais il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se soit occupé de son billet de retour à la civilisation.

Il se releva de nouveau et rejoignit le dieu. Considérant qu'il n'avait seulement une véritable chance de soulever Loki que s'il enlevait son armure d'abord ; il essaya d'enlever la cape en premier. Il trouva les attaches et les défit. La cape était en bonne condition, ni coupée ou déchirée. Tony la mit de côté et fit rouler Loki sur le dos. Si le dieu se réveillait dans les minutes à venir, Tony savait qu'il aurait des ennuis. D'un autre côté, se réveiller était ce qu'il souhaitait qu'il fasse. Tony secoua la tête, forçant son esprit à se concentrer sur la tâche en cours.

Il examina l'armure durant une minute, essayant de trouver par où commencer. Il commença avec l'attache maintenant en place l'épaulière. Le long manteau de cuir sans manches fut le suivant, Tony retirant précautionneusement les bras de Loki du vêtement.

Puis il haussa les sourcils de confusion. Il n'y avait pas de lacets ou quoi que ce soit de visible et Tony se demanda si Loki enfilait la chose en utilisant sa magie. Ça serait ridicule, pensa Tony. C'était déchiré à plusieurs endroits et il se demanda s'il ne pouvait pas juste l'ouvrir comme ça, en déchirant. Il aurait à faire un essai. Ses doigts parcoururent le cuir, cherchant un bon endroit par lequel commencer, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de dur sous l'un des plis du cuir. Il le souleva et trouva une sangle. Il regarda sous un autre pli et fut accueilli par une autre sangle.

« -Ok, c'est malin, marmonna Tony pour lui-même avant de travailler sur les attaches jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse ouvrir l'armure principale. »

La tunique noir-vert en-dessous était en bon état également et trempée de sang, ne laissant que quelques endroits propres. Tony grimaça à la vue. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir de sympathie pour le sociopathe, mais en ce moment même, c'était le cas.

Il souleva Loki en position assise et enleva l'armure. Et tant qu'il y était, il fit prudemment passer la tunique par-dessus sa tête et la balança au loin. Cela ne ferait probablement aucun bien au processus de guérison de laisser le tissu tâché de sang sur la peau. Puis il rallongea le dieu par terre et décida d'enlever le pantalon aussi. Il n'avait pas l'air mieux que l'armure et s'il était dans la position de Loki, il voudrait qu'il dégage aussi tôt que possible.

Pendant qu'il travaillait sur les bottes, il essaya d'imaginer ce que Banner suggèrerait. Peut-être quelque chose comme _Nettoie les plaies et maintiens-le au chaud, _ou peut-être davantage quelque chose comme _éloigne-toi de ce lunatique bordel et trouve un autre moyen de rentrer_. Et dans n'importe quelle autre situation il opterait pour le second choix, mais il avait réfléchi à la moindre possibilité. Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen. La plage était trop petite pour écrire un SOS suffisamment grand pour que de possibles navires puissent le lire. S'il faisait un grand feu, il brûlerait probablement l'île entière. Il n'arrivait pas à rallumer la moindre lampe de son armure. Non, il n'avait aucune idée de quelle autre option il avait.

Alors qu'il baissait le pantalon, il ricana avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur les sous-vêtements de l'Ase.

« -Vraiment Loki. Un _pagne _? gloussa Tony. »

Bien que cela soit d'un cuir noir délicat, le mot _démodé _était écrit en gros dessus.

Mais son sourire s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était venu. _Nettoie les plaies _résonna dans ses oreilles et il déchira un petit bout de la cape, positionna son casque rempli d'eau à côté de lui et se mit à la tâche.

Il essuya le sang et retira quelques petits morceaux de verre. La plus grosse plaie, celle dans le flanc de Loki, était toujours béante.

L'intégralité de la procédure donnait l'impression à Tony d'être vraiment intime, et son esprit lui rappela quelques petites choses que Thor avait dites à propos de son frère. Qu'il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Que tout ce comportement psychopathique avait commencé après qu'Odin ait révélé le véritable lignage de Loki. Qu'il avait toujours été plus intelligent que la plupart des Ases et de ce fait incompris de nombreuses fois. Qu'il avait l'habitude de montrer ses sentiments à tous lorsqu'il était plus jeune – et que les gens utilisaient souvent cela contre lui pour leur propre profit et leur plaisir. Que c'était pourquoi Loki avait appris à maintenir ses traits restreints, ne laissant les autres voir que ce qu'il voulait qu'ils voient. Qu'il avait dû d'une certaine manière se séparer lui-même en deux pour se protéger.

Si c'était vrai, Tony pensa, alors c'était bien plus compliqué que ce que Natasha avait si facilement appelé _les-problèmes-avec-papa-du-petit-prince._

Lorsqu'il eut terminé il enroula la cape autour de Loki et le transporta sur le lit de fortune, le tournant sur le flanc de façon à ce qu'il fasse face au feu.

Tony attrapa son casque ainsi que les vêtements de Loki et alla au bassin. Il fit de son mieux pour les nettoyer autant que possible, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que le dieu soit aussi nu sous les couvertures plus longtemps que nécessaire. Puis il décida de se laver pour la première fois depuis qu'il était coincé ici, se faisant se sentir bien plus confortable. De retour à la grotte il étendit les vêtements trempés sur un arbre proche et remit son casque dans le cercle de pierres.

Il nourrit les flammes et après cela lui-même, savourant le goût des baies.

**ooOoo**

Le soleil sombra derrière l'horizon de nouveau et Tony se laissa tomber sur son lit, fixant le plafond. Il se demanda ce que ses –il osait dire _amis_\- étaient en train de faire en ce moment. Ils lui manquaient, et Pepper lui manquait. Elle était probablement en train de devenir folle, menaçant tout le monde de tortures infinies s'ils ne faisaient pas de leur mieux pour retrouver son petit ami.

Ils s'entendaient à merveille la majorité du temps. Mais ils se disputaient beaucoup, aussi, dernièrement. Et tout finissait au lit à la fin. Ou sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Ou devant la cheminée. Non pas que Tony s'en plaindrait. Il adorait le sexe. Mais il ne restait pas beaucoup entre le travail, les désaccords, et coucher ensemble. Il avait l'impression de manquer quelque chose sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt.

Un jour Steve avait expliqué son idéal de partenariat comme un mélange d'amitié, d'adoration, d'être âmes sœurs, et bien sûr beaucoup de profond et véritable amour. Pour Tony cela sonnait comme le cliché classique d'une Histoire d'Amour Hollywoodienne. Mais cela le faisait considérer sa relation encore et encore. Peut-être que c'était juste sa nature de toujours rechercher quelque chose de mieux que ce qu'il avait déjà. Il devait arrêter de chercher les défauts dans sa relation. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui il était capable d'être et il devrait en être plus qu'heureux.

Si seulement il pouvait l'appeler et lui dire qu'il allait bien. Ou faire une blague stupide comme quoi il avait spontanément décidé qu'il avait besoin de quelques jours de congé. Il lâcha un profond soupir et se tourna vers le feu. Sa chaleur semblait l'envelopper. Il regarda le feu durant un long moment, surpris d'avec quelle précaution il grignotait le bois, comme s'il avait tout le temps du monde pour terminer son repas. Ou comme s'il n'avait pas plus de force pour enfoncer ses flammes dans les branches.

Il fixa distraitement le vague au-delà du feu et pris conscience de deux yeux émeraude lui rendant son regard.

**ooOoo**

* * *

Oui, second chapitre déjà, comme je l'ai précédemment dit, les premiers chapitres sont courts, et comme je suis plutôt rapide, même en prenant mon temps…ben voilà la suite XD

Sinon, j'ouvre une boutique de Tony Infirmière depuis ce chapitre, ça intéresse quelqu'un ? Je vous garantis qu'il a été testé et approuvé par notre plus grand expert en la matière, Loki, et il n'a pas trouvé de défaut majeur au prototype (un peu trop bavard peut-être). Donc, n'hésitez pas ! Pour vous ou pour offrir, le Tony Infirmière ravira tous vos amis (offre non cumulable, voir les conditions de vente en magasin) ! 8D


	3. Point de Vue

**Point de Vue**

**ooOoo**

Tony soutint le regard et décida de rester du côté sûr et d'attendre. Attendre pour n'importe quelle réaction du dieu. Peut-être un mouvement, ou un mot. Mais Loki se contenta simplement de lui rendre son regard à travers les flammes jusqu'à ce que Tony trouve la situation horriblement gênante. Il était un homme de beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas un de patience. Il savait qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, même s'il n'était pas sûr du tout de ce qui sortirait de sa bouche. A chaque seconde qui passait son pouls s'accélérait, jusqu'à ce qu'il tambourine dans sa poitrine, rendant encore plus compliqué le fait de penser raisonnablement.

Son instinct lui dit de se redresser en position assise, afin d'être prêt à combattre ou à fuir au plus petit signe d'hostilité du côté de Loki. La position légèrement plus élevée le rassurait un peu, et il choisit une des nombreuses questions qui peuplaient son esprit. Une qui semblait convenir pour ce que Tony pensait être comme une tactique psychologique afin de montrer à l'ennemi que vous vous souciez de lui d'une certaine manière et obtenir quelques informations vous-même également. Il trouva sa voix et fit le premier pas.

« -Tu t'souviens de c'qui s'est passé ? »

Loki brisa l'échange de regards et considéra les flammes à la place. Il prit quelques inspirations avant de répondre d'une voix épuisée.

« -Je me souviens avoir fait une erreur. »

Et avec ça il se retourna, dos au feu.

C'était une réaction que Tony n'avait pas vu venir. Il voulait demander ce que c'était supposé vouloir dire, de quelle erreur il parlait, mais il manquait de mots. A la place il fixa les boucles d'ébène et essaya de calmer son cœur battant à tout rompre. Il semblait sauf. Pour le moment. Il regarda Loki se recroqueviller en boule, aussi essaya-t-il de s'allonger de nouveau pour dormir un peu. Cela lui prit une heure pour enfin fermer les yeux, et il se réveilla plusieurs fois au plus petit bruit atteignant ses oreilles.

**ooOoo**

Il rêva qu'il entrait dans l'océan pour essayer de rentrer à la nage. Au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité, les vagues devinrent de plus en plus hautes, tentant de le noyer. Il se força à rester en vie à la force de ses jambes avec ses dernières forces. Au loin il entendit le rire maniaque du Dieu de la Malice. Finalement, il dut abandonner et il sombra sous l'eau.

**ooOoo**

Il se réveilla au bruit de l'averse qui tombait drue comme un rideau gris sans fin. Le son était presque assourdissant. Il dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour réaliser qu'il était de retour dans la réalité.

Malgré avoir brûlé durant des heures après son dernier ravitaillement, le feu vacillait calmement, comme s'il pouvait rester comme ça pour toujours. Loki n'avait pas bougé, toujours allongé là, nu sous le tissu vert.

Tony se souvint de ses vêtements et regarda la pluie. Il fit l'addition et jura dans sa barbe. Si Loki se réveillait, il serait sûrement tout sauf content de savoir que ses affaires étaient trempées. Tony aurait à récupérer les vêtements et à essayer de les sécher près du feu.

« -Avez-vous à prouver votre bêtise de nouveau maintenant, Stark ? »

La voix moqueuse de Loki atteignit Tony à la seconde même où il était sur le point de sortir sous la pluie. Il se retourna pour rencontrer le regard de Loki. Un sourire large mais factice l'accueillit, un qui ne semblait pas avoir sa place sur le visage couvert de bleus et de plaies du dieu. Les yeux verts passaient de la pluie à l'homme devant lui, de toute évidence faisant référence à l'idée de Tony de sortir sous la pluie.

Tony se garda bien de succomber à la tentation de l'insulter. Il laissa tomber son plan actuel et fit un pas en direction de l'Ase.

« -Génial. T'es réveillé. Maintenant ramène-moi à la maison ! fut sa réplique abrupte. »

Loki fit un effort pour s'asseoir, ayant mal de toute évidence, mais continua de sourire comme s'il passait le meilleur moment de sa vie.

« -Dites _s'il vous plaît_, taquina-t-il. »

Tony roula des yeux, n'aimant pas où ça allait. Il ravala sa fierté, rendit son sourire au dieu et dit :

« -Est-ce que son Altesse Royale serait suffisamment obligée pour ramener ce mortel à la maison, _s'il vous plaît ?_ »

Ses gestes complétèrent le tableau.

Loki haussa un sourcil, le sourire tournant en un rictus.

« -Alors, était-ce si dur ? »

Le sourire de Tony vacilla.

Le dieu jeta un regard rapide à la pluie avant de retourner à son adversaire.

« -Je ne peux pas vous faire cette faveur.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Tony avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-En résumé cela veut dire _non_, déclara Loki d'un ton neutre.

-M-Mais pourquoi ? Tu vas me garder ici en tant que captif ? Parce si c'est c'que t'as l'intention de faire je te jure que je vais faire de ton séjour ici un véritable enfer ! »

Tony était complètement sur la défensive à présent. Il savait qu'il n'était pas de taille pour le dieu, ni en force physique ni en verve. Il savait qu'il devrait la fermer. Mais il était dominé par sa propre nature.

« -Je vais ignorer votre pauvre excuse de menace, Stark, fut la réponse calme. A présent asseyez-vous. _S'il vous plaît_. Et laissez-moi expliquer. »

Tony hésita un instant, incertain de quoi penser de ça. Le dieu lui donnait volontairement des informations. Il savait qu'il devrait être prudent à présent, parce que les mots étaient l'arme la plus dangereuse du Dieu des Mensonges. Il retourna à son matelas et s'assit en tailleur, regardant le dieu se tourner vers lui tout en réarrangeant sa cape autour de son corps toujours blessé. Tony nota que peu de guérison avait du pouvoir s'opérer et se demanda combien de forces le dieu devait rassembler pour rendre son apparence si forte et nonchalante.

Loki observa les alentours durant un moment, ses yeux s'attardant sur le casque Iron Man rempli d'eau durant une seconde, avant qu'il ne croise le regard de Tony et ne sourit de nouveau.

« -En premier lieu je voudrais vous dire que vous n'êtes pas mon prisonnier. Vous êtes libre d'aller où vous le souhaitez. Bien que je craigne de vous dire que vous n'irez pas bien loin. »

Tony haussa les sourcils à ça.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _j'irai pas bien loin _? »

Loki rit doucement avant de répondre.

« -Au cas où vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, c'est une île.

-J'ai remarqué. Oh. »

Le regard de Tony se baissa sur le feu, réfléchissant un instant.

« -Et en quoi ça fait _pas _de moi une sorte de prisonnier ?

-Je ne vous arrêterais pas _si _vous trouviez un moyen de partir. »

Tony répondit à ça par un de ses propres sourires factices. Puis il s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda :

« -On est où exactement ? Où est cette île ?

-Vous êtes toujours sur Midgard, si c'est ce que vous voulez entendre. Mais je ne peux pas vous dire la position précise. »

Le sourire était toujours étalé sur le visage de Loki.

« -Et tu peux pas me le dire…pourquoi ?

-Parce que cela ne ferait aucune différence pour vous.

-Je pense que si, déclara Tony.

-Et de nouveau vous avez faux, fit Loki avec un rictus avant de le regarder avec condescendance. Vous les humains pensez que vous connaissez _tous _les endroits de votre monde, n'est-ce pas ? Mais apparemment vous ne savez absolument pas qu'il y a des endroits cachés que vous ne pouvez pas détecter avec votre précieuse technologie. »

Tony eut une exclamation moqueuse, dubitatif.

« -Tu mens.

-Vraiment ? fit le dieu en inclinant la tête. A vous de me le dire. »

Tony doutait de ses propres doutes. Si Loki disait la vérité, cela voudrait dire que le SHIELD ne pouvait pas du tout le trouver. Mais probablement que c'était juste Loki qui jouait avec lui. Ou pas ?

« -Comment une île peut exister et passer inaperçue sur Terre ? voulut-il savoir. »

Loki sembla réprimer un rire.

« -La magie est tellement plus puissante que vous semblez pouvoir l'imaginer. Vous les mortels, êtes tellement étroits d'esprit pour croire que d'aucun peut seulement créer des choses à partir de _quelque chose_. Parce que vous ne considérez même pas faire quelque chose à partir de _rien._

-Donc t'as fait toute l'île ? Toi-même ? fut la réponse sceptique de Tony.

-Oui et non. En quelque sorte.

-Tu peux être moins vague ?

-Pas sur cette question particulière. »

Tony souffla d'agacement. Il décida de laisser tomber le sujet. Pas parce qu'il n'était plus curieux, mais pour arrêter de donner à Loki de la place pour son autosatisfaction. Il se frotta le visage avec ses paumes et soupira profondément.

« -Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de me dire pourquoi tu peux pas me ramener, alors ? »

Le sourire de Loki s'évanouit en une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne réponde.

« -Je n'en suis pas capable. Pas encore. Lorsque j'aurais récupéré suffisamment de magie pour ce but, je vous ramènerai à votre New York bien-aimée. Je ne suis pas des plus heureux de vous avoir dans les parages non plus. »

Sa dernière phrase était presque suintante de dégoût. Cela fut suffisant pour que Tony le croie.

« -Et ça va prendre combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas, déclara Loki avec un haussement d'épaules. »

En voyant les yeux du mortel se plisser, il ajouta :

« -C'est différent à chaque fois. L'énergie magique a sa propre volonté. Il n'est pas possible de la rendre aussi docile que votre électricité. »

Les yeux du dieu tombèrent sur l'endroit où le réacteur Ark brillait à travers la chemise.

« -Et maintenant ? demanda Tony, ramenant l'attention de Loki sur lui. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire jusqu'à ce que tu te sois…rétabli ?

-Je n'en ai pas grand-chose à faire. Mangez, buvez, reposez-vous. Faites-moi juste deux faveurs, d'accord ? Premièrement, n'endommagez pas mon île. Et deuxièmement, restez hors de mon chemin. »

Tony était sur le point de protester sur le comment quelqu'un devrait être en mesure d'endommager une île, mais la seconde déclaration le fit se raviser sur le fait d'agacer le dieu. A la place il essaya de découvrir quelque chose qui occupait son esprit depuis qu'il était là.

« -Dis-moi, pourquoi tu m'as amené ici exactement ? _S'il te plaît_.

-Je me demandais combien de temps cela allait vous prendre pour poser cette question, dit Loki avant de bouger un peu sous sa cape. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous téléporter aussi. C'est arrivé par accident.

-Comment ça ça peut arriver ? osa demander Tony. »

Loki ricana de nouveau et regarda les flammes.

« -J'avais depuis longtemps épuisé la majorité de ma magie et n'ai pas pu lancer le sort très précisément. »

Tony gratifia le dieu d'un sourire prudent et dit :

« -Ça arrive de faire des conneries, hein ? »

Il fut instantanément foudroyé du regard. Aussi il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« -Désolé. »

Les deux hommes sursautèrent à la foudre illuminant soudainement la grotte. Loki se retourna pour regarder dehors. Le grondement attendu suivit peu après. Et alors un orage commença, sorti de nulle part, un dissemblable de tous les autres orages que Tony ait jamais vus avant. Le ciel devint d'un noir complet, l'assaut de la foudre sillonnant les nuages et frappant le sol, le tonnerre assourdissant ses oreilles. Le moins qu'on puisse dire était que c'était intimidant.

« -Il nous cherche ! cria Loki par-dessus son épaule vers Tony. Et il a l'air en colère.

-Est-ce qu'il nous trouvera ? cria Tony en retour. »

Loki rit haut et fort.

« -Non, il ne nous trouvera pas. »

Ils regardèrent la rage de Thor durant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne d'eux, ne laissant que la pluie derrière.

Loki se rallongea sur son lit et dit :

« -Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais me reposer à présent. »

Tony acquiesça en réponse.

« -Bien sûr. »

Puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, il s'affala sur son matelas lui-même.

« -Tu sais, tu pourrais au moins me remercier, dit Tony après avoir fixé le plafond durant une minute, brisant de nouveau le silence.

-Pour quoi. »

Ce n'était pas une question.

« -Je pense que j't'ai sauvé la vie y'a deux jours, déclara Tony, énervé.

-Si je me souviens bien, j'ai fait de même pour vous plus tôt ce jour-là, répliqua Loki avec une voix fatiguée. Je pense que vous venez juste de payer votre dette.

-T'as fait ça involontairement, contredit Tony.

-Vous voulez me dire que votre action n'était que pure humanité désintéressée, alors ? demanda amèrement le dieu. »

Lorsqu'aucune réponse ne suivit, il se tourna sur le côté et, à moitié endormi déjà, dit :

« -C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Pour le reste de la journée, les deux hommes restèrent allongés sur leurs lits, l'un endormi, l'autre plongé dans ses pensées.

**ooOoo**

Le crépuscule était proche lorsque la pluie s'arrêta. Tony se leva et transporta les vêtements mouillés à l'intérieur, les étalant autour du feu. Puis il ramassa quelques nouvelles branches et les posa près du feu, aussi, afin de les faire sécher. Loki ne se réveilla plus.

Alors Tony s'autorisa à s'endormir lui-même également.

**ooOoo**

Tony se réveilla au son du craquement doux du feu. L'air était presque frais, mais pas suffisamment froid pour le faire trembler. Il se leva et remarqua que le lit de Loki était vide, mis à part la cape. Son pantalon et sa tunique avaient disparus alors que l'armure était disposée nettement par terre. Il s'autorisa à apprécier son moment de solitude. Durant un court moment il n'aurait pas à faire attention à ce qu'il disait, ou à craindre une crise émotionnelle du Dieu de la Malice. Il marcha autour du foyer durant quelques minutes, se sentant de plus en plus lui-même de nouveau. Jusqu'à ce que son estomac ne gargouille, décidant pour Tony qu'il était temps de manger quelque chose.

Le ciel était gris de nouveau, mais il ne semblait pas qu'il allait encore pleuvoir. Tony quitta la grotte, ayant l'intention d'aller à l'endroit près de la plage où il avait trouvé ses baies en premier, puis d'explorer davantage l'île. Puisqu'il était autorisé à se balader librement, il pourrait tout autant tirer le meilleur de la chose.

L'herbe scintillait de rosée. Le sol trempé chuintait sous ses bottes. Tony écouta le gazouillis des oiseaux.

Au bout d'une journée entière de jeûne, les petits fruits étaient la meilleure putain de chose qu'il ait jamais goûtée dans sa vie. Il essaya d'imaginer Loki assis là en train de les manger, mais échoua. Il l'avait toujours vu combattre, ou déclamer un de ses discours menaçants, ou se moquer de son frère à mort pour enrager le Dieu du Tonnerre, juste parce qu'il pouvait.

Il n'avait jamais pensé à la possibilité que le dieu vivait également une vie normale comme tout le monde. Enfin, en quelque sorte du moins. Même lorsqu'il avait vu Thor traîner avec Clint et Steve devant la télé, en train de regarder un film en mangeant des gaufres de nombreuses fois, il n'avait toujours pas pensé au fait que Loki ait une vie, aussi. Le voir dormir était toujours quelque chose à quoi il devait s'habituer.

Soudainement les cheveux sur sa nuque se dressèrent et il regarda instinctivement autour. Son regard se fixa sur l'horizon, et il eut à plisser les yeux pour voir s'il y avait vraiment un mouvement ou s'il imaginait juste la chose. Le silence soudain des oiseaux balaya ses doutes.

Il se releva lentement et marcha sans bruit plus près de la plage, obtenant une meilleure vue. On aurait dit qu'un mur de brouillard gris s'était formé tout autour de l'horizon. Et il semblait grandir. Ou il se rapprochait. Ou les deux. Et alors il prit conscience de Loki assis habillé et en tailleur à environ une centaine de mètres à sa gauche sur la plage, juste là où les vagues ne pouvaient plus l'atteindre.

Tony se pencha derrière le tronc d'un arbre, décidant de rester hors de vue. Il regarda le brouillard de nouveau et dut cligner des paupières plusieurs fois pour en croire ses yeux. Le mur gris se rapprochait en effet, mais plus important, il semblait bouger en lui-même et se transformer en quelque chose qui ressemblait dangereusement à un serpent géant.

Les mains de Tony se resserrèrent sur le tronc alors que ses yeux buvaient le spectacle. Le brouillard était partout, comme s'il encerclait toute l'île. Et puis Tony sentit son cœur s'arrêter durant une seconde. La tête d'un serpent sortit de l'énorme anneau de brouillard et s'avança vers le Dieu de la Malice. Loki leva lentement une main et présenta sa paume ouverte devant lui. Le serpent glissa de plus en plus près jusqu'à ce que son museau ne touche les doigts du dieu. Il était tellement plus large que lui, faisant ressembler l'Ase à une souris devant un tigre. Tony regarda Loki incliner la tête tout en passant la main sur la petite zone sur la tête du serpent. Et le serpent recherchait de toute évidence le contact. Il pouvait voir les lèvres de Loki bouger, comme s'il était en train de dire quelque chose à la créature de brouillard.

La curiosité fut plus forte que lui, aussi Tony fit quelques pas dans leur direction. A l'instant même où il posa le pied sur le sable, le serpent s'éloigna du contact et leva la tête en un mouvement d'une rapidité surnaturelle, se tournant dans la direction de Tony. La tête de Loki se releva, aussi, regardant la créature anxieusement.

Aucun d'eux ne bougea durant de longues secondes. Puis, en un battement de paupière, le brouillard se vaporisa dans toutes les directions et disparut en l'air. Loki sauta sur ses pieds, sa main toujours tendue vers le vide devant lui et appela désespérément :

« - Far þú eigi, Jormungandr ! Far þú eigi ! »

Sa tête se tourna légèrement à droite et il remarqua Tony du coin de l'œil.

Tony se tint figé sur place et essaya de continuer à respirer. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le dieu, qui ne fit pas un mouvement. Il se tenait juste là, le regardant, la tête inclinée dangereusement bas, les épaules affaissées, le corps tendu. Jamais de sa vie Tony n'avait vu quelqu'un de si terrifiant.

Soudainement, Loki disparut et se matérialisa à juste quelques centimètres de Tony et le balança violemment dans un arbre proche. L'impact coupa sa respiration. Le dieu enroula ses deux mains autour du cou de l'humain et serra juste assez fort pour ne pas le faire suffoquer. Ses yeux émeraude étaient emplis de larmes et de rage, l'humidité salée coulant librement sur son visage meurtri. Le dieu était furieux et Tony savait qu'il était à sa merci à présent.

« -Je t'ai demandé. De rester ! Hors ! De ! Mon ! Chemin ! lui cria Loki au visage, lui faisant heurter le tronc une nouvelle fois à chaque mot. »

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent et Tony vit quelque chose d'autre dans ces yeux verts – de la tristesse et de la souffrance. Son corps ne ressentait pas beaucoup la douleur avec toute l'adrénaline envahissant son système. Et sa peur l'empêchait de se débattre contre la poigne de fer. Il ne ferait qu'empirer la chose, de toute façon.

« -Dis-moi pourquoi je ne devrais pas te _tuer _immédiatement ! demanda furieusement Loki. »

Et Tony savait qu'il devrait supplier pour demander pardon, ou lever les mains en reddition. Au lieu de ça il fit quelque chose d'autre, et il blâma le manque d'oxygène pour sa stupidité.

Il ouvrit la bouche et murmura :

« -Peut-être que tu devrais. »

* * *

MAHAHAHAHAH CLIFFHANGER 8D Oui mon sadisme vous avait pas manqué, je sais…

Et puis je rigole, mais en réalité je me sens super triste pour Loki à chaque fois dans ce chapitre, ce qui aide encore moins quand on connaît la suite…

Enfin, les chapitres commencent à devenir plus longs à partir du suivant, aussi comme je l'ai dit, ne vous étonnez pas si je mets de plus en plus de temps, bien que je fasse au plus vite bien évidemment ^^°


	4. Point Faible

**Point Faible**

**ooOoo**

De longs doigts se refermèrent autour de sa trachée, proches de l'écraser. De grands yeux larmoyants le fixaient, une fureur aveugle brillant à travers le rideau mouillé.

Le visage de Loki s'approcha dangereusement du sien et la bouche de Tony s'ouvrit en une tentative désespérée pour respirer.

« -Peut-être que je devrais, dis-tu ? feula Loki, sa voix suintant de poison. »

Des étoiles se formèrent dans la vision de Tony et il sentit ses jambes céder sous son poids. Mais il ne tomba pas à genoux. Ces mains ne voulaient pas le lâcher.

Il leva les bras pour essayer de s'emparer de ces poignets de fer.

Son cœur galopait dans sa cage thoracique alors que la panique déferlait sur lui et que son esprit s'enfuyait, ses pieds battant dans le vide sous lui jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le bout du monde, ne regardant pas une seule fois en arrière.

Ses yeux roulèrent en arrière, les contours flous des feuilles et le ciel nuageux étant les seules choses qu'il voyait.

C'était ça alors.

C'était la mort.

Et il la trouverait des mains mêmes d'un dieu.

Sa vie était spéciale, en effet. Jusqu'à la fin.

Un souffle frais effleura son oreille, transportant des mots qui s'insinuèrent jusqu'au cœur même de son esprit.

La voix de Loki était pleine de dédain alors qu'il parlait du destin de Tony.

« -Vous vous étoufferez sur votre irrévérence, comme vous vous étouffez sous mes mains. Mais je ne vais pas mettre fin à votre misérable existence. Pas aujourd'hui. »

La vision de Tony devint noire et il lutta avec la moindre fibre de son corps pour rester conscient.

« -Je ne souillerai pas cette terre de votre sang sans valeur. »

Les mains lâchèrent et Tony s'affala instantanément par terre.

Ses poumons brûlaient du besoin d'air et il toussa et inhala avidement à la fois.

Des doigts froids se saisirent de ses cheveux et tirèrent sa tête vers le haut.

Sa vue était floue, mais il _savait _que ces yeux d'un vert poison plongeaient en lui.

« -Restez. A. Votre. Place, cracha la voix glaciale. »

Puis les doigts disparurent et la tête de Tony tomba par terre.

Il n'osa pas bouger.

Pas jusqu'à ce que le premier oiseau ne chante de nouveau.

**ooOoo**

Une heure plus tard il marchait le long du bord de cette île. Ses membres étaient toujours engourdis et tremblants. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il était supposé faire à présent. Est-ce que Loki accepterait qu'il revienne dans cette grotte ou aurait-il à trouver quelque chose pour lui-même ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Prédire les raisons du dieu était plus dur que deviner quelle route prendrait une abeille à l'instant suivant.

_Restez à votre place _lui avait-il dit. Si seulement il savait où elle était. Et s'il pouvait s'en empêcher. Mais il n'avait jamais été bon pour faire les choses qu'on lui disait de faire. Ou de ne pas faire, d'ailleurs.

Il n'avait pas dérangé le dieu volontairement, non ? Enfin, peut-être, s'il était juste resté où il était derrière cet arbre.

C'était quoi ce serpent de toute façon ? Pourquoi Loki voudrait aussi ardemment qu'il reste ? Et qu'avait-il dit à cette créature ? Peut-être trouverait-il le courage de demander.

Il se sentait tellement pas à sa putain de place ici. Il considéra les alentours de nouveau, s'arrêtant net de temps à autre. Tout était indompté et sans défaut. Il pensa à mettre le pied dans la petite forêt à proximité, mais se ravisa. Pas aujourd'hui, non, il voulait rester du côté sécure pour le reste de la journée. Qui savait ce qui l'attendait là-dedans.

**ooOoo**

Ça pouvait être la fin de l'après-midi, estima Tony en s'asseyant sur un rocher près de l'eau. Il avait presque fait le tour de l'île et devait admettre que c'était plutôt chouette. Si c'était vraiment le travail de Loki, alors le dieu avait fait un putain de bon boulot.

Il avait trouvé plusieurs chemins qui menaient à la partie intérieure de l'île, du moins semblait-il. Il ne les avait pas suivis, cependant. Et il avait repéré un pommier il y avait une demi-heure environ. Il avait cueilli deux fruits qui avaient l'air dodus et mûrs sur les rameaux, brillants de la couleur du soleil.

Tony en mangea un sur place et poussa un 'hmmm' au goût délicieux.

A présent assis sur ce rocher, il sortit l'autre de sa poche et le fit tourner dans sa main avant d'en mordre un gros morceau. Le jus sucré coula dans sa gorge et lui remonta un tout petit peu le moral.

Il regarda les vagues jouer avec un peu d'algues, les poussant sur la plage et les ramenant dans l'océan.

Il essaya de penser rationnellement, pesant les pours et les contres concernant le fait de revenir à leur abri et la confrontation possible avec Loki. Les pours étaient définitivement son lit, le feu, son casque, et le fait qu'il se sente en sécurité là-bas. Le contre était Loki.

Il réfléchit à la façon dont les autres Avengers prendraient une décision dans sa position. Bruce n'aurait aucune raison de craindre le Dieu de la Malice, du moins lorsque le dieu avait un niveau de magie aussi bas. Steve reviendrait aussi, étant capable de garder Loki sous contrôle. Et il reviendrait pour le principe, de toute façon. Thor. Thor ferait ce qu'il faisait toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire face à son petit frère. Tasha et Clint choisiraient tous les deux de trouver leurs propres abris et d'attendre que la situation se tasse. Ils avaient tous les deux eu un entraînement pour la survie, sachant exactement quoi faire.

Il croqua un autre morceau, fixant l'horizon. Il n'avait pas tel savoir. Ou pouvoirs. Ses pouvoirs traînaient, inutiles, dans l'herbe, comme des morceaux de ferraille.

_Mangez, buvez, reposez-vous. – N'endommagez pas mon île. – Restez hors de mon chemin. – Restez à votre place. _Rien de tout cela ne disait qu'il devait laisser le dieu tranquille. Loki voulait juste récupérer, et endurait la présence de Tony. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé, c'était tout. S'il avait voulu se débarrasser de lui, il aurait juste pu le faire ce matin. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Excepté leur rencontre plus tôt aujourd'hui, Loki avait essayé de s'entendre avec lui jusqu'à maintenant. Il aurait juste à faire attention à ne pas réveiller le dragon de nouveau.

Tony rit de lui-même. Qui essayait-il de tromper ? Bien sûr qu'il s'attirerait de nouveau des ennuis. Il n'était pas bon avec les autres. Il avait toujours eu besoin d'eux pour galvaniser son ego. Il utilisait ses traits d'esprit sarcastiques pour se rendre accessible aux autres. La plupart du temps il était occupé à ne pas perdre la face, à ne pas se trahir également, et à apparaître excessivement sûr de lui.

Si Thor avait raison, Loki n'était pas très différent de lui.

Tasha, l'espionne parfaite qu'elle était, essaierait probablement de trouver le point faible de Loki. Elle avait fait de même avec lui, se retrouvant à se sentir nu jusqu'à l'âme devant ses yeux.

A présent qu'il y pensait, cela ferait un bon plan. Apprends à connaître l'ennemi, pas vrai ? C'est ce qu'il devrait faire tant qu'il était ici. Trouver une faiblesse. Jouer le jeu de Loki pour obtenir autant d'informations que possible. Se rendre utile pour l'équipe. Et puis baigner dans leur reconnaissance.

Il descendit du rocher et revint à la grotte.

**ooOoo**

Il faisait déjà sombre dehors lorsqu'il se tint proche de l'entrée. La lumière orange luisait doucement, se renforçant durant quelques secondes de temps à autre. Et ça sentait la nourriture cuisinée.

Il s'était attendu à plusieurs choses, mais à rien de cela. Il se rapprocha, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse jeter un œil à l'intérieur. Il y avait du poisson grillé sur des bâtons disposés sur une pierre plate à côté du feu.

Loki était allongé sur le dos, les yeux ouverts sur le plafond. Une main posée sur son abdomen, se soulevant et se rabaissant lentement au rythme de sa respiration. L'autre était le long de son corps, les doigts bougeant constamment. On aurait dit qu'il faisait rouler une petite balle invisible autour de sa main. Soudainement il sembla lancer cette balle vers le haut et à la seconde même où il fit cela, un nuage d'étincelles jaillit du feu et peignirent un firmament d'étoiles brillantes rouge-orange sur le plafond de la grotte, jusqu'à ce que leur lueur ne disparaisse. La peut-être invisible balle atterrit dans la main du sorcier et fut roulée de nouveau.

« -Je savais que vous reviendriez, dit Loki au plafond.

-Est-ce que je peux entrer ? demanda Tony, sonnant plus confiant qu'il ne l'était réellement.

-Cela dépend.

-De quoi ?

-De si vous promettez de dormir sur le flanc cette nuit, vint la condition inattendue. »

Tony haussa un sourcil de confusion et hésita une seconde avant de répondre.

« -Ah…bien sûr. Pourquoi ? »

Le dieu avait l'air indifférent, mais Tony pouvait entendre le rictus lorsqu'il dit :

« -Vous ronflez quand vous dormez sur le dos.

-Oh…eh bien…j'suis désolé, dit Tony en se grattant la nuque. »

Puis il réalisa que Loki n'était pas rancunier en ce qui concernait les récents événements. Il s'était attendu à des cris, ou du silence. Cela sentait le piège même s'il n'y avait aucune raison pour ça.

« -Vous voulez vous tenir debout là toute la nuit ? se moqua Loki. »

Tony répondit à ça en rejoignant son coin et en s'asseyant. De nouveau des étincelles jaillirent avec un craquement.

Les minutes passèrent et Tony laissa la chaleur l'envelopper alors qu'il réfléchissait à comment faire le premier pas vers le dieu.

« -T'sais, à propos de c'matin…commença-t-il finalement, mais il fut immédiatement interrompu par Loki.

-Arrêtez, Stark !

-Mais je…

-S'il vous plaît ! »

Son ton était résolu, mais poli.

« -Je préférerais oublier ce qui s'est passé.

-O-ok alors, accepta Tony.

-Je sais que vous voulez dire que ce n'était pas votre intention. Je le comprends. Mais cela ne changerait rien, alors, laissez. »

Un autre geyser d'étincelles.

Tony se demanda comment Loki était capable de le faire se sentir comme s'il était le seul à avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Le dieu ne l'avait-il pas presque tué ?

« -Est-ce que j'peux demander ce que t'es en train de faire là ? tenta Tony pour changer de sujet.

-Je m'entraîne, fut la courte réponse.

-Donc ta magie est en train de revenir ?

-Non, ce n'est p...c'est différent, dit Loki. Voulez-vous manger ? ajouta-t-il. »

Le corps de Tony hurla _Oui ! _à cette question et il céda volontiers.

« -Ouais, avec plaisir.

-Je vous en prie, servez-vous. »

La main libre s'agita vaguement en direction du poisson.

« -Merci, répondit-il avant de se pencher en avant pour attraper une des brochettes et regarder le poisson grillé. »

Si c'était juste à moitié aussi délicieux que ça en avait l'air, il serait au paradis.

Il enfonça ses dents dans la chair, mais à la place ses mâchoires ne firent que claquer l'une contre l'autre, ne mordant rien d'autre que l'air. Puis il entendit Loki ricaner. Il aurait dû le savoir. Tony regarda le bâton vide dans sa main.

« -_Ça _c'est la magie à laquelle vous faisiez référence, commenta Loki, amusé.

-Très drôle, marmonna Tony.

-Vous ne voyez pas le bon côté.

-Qui serait ?

-Qu'elle revient à moi. Lentement, oui, mais elle revient, sourit le sorcier. Et que cela m'amuse.

-Et les autres sont réels ? soupira Tony.

-Oui. Faites-moi confiance.

-J'aimerais pouvoir, répliqua Tony, mais il tendit la main pour se saisir d'un autre. »

Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent une autre brochette, elle disparut, ne laissant que le poisson derrière.

« -Sérieusement, c'est puéril ! grogna Tony.

-Quoi ? rit Loki. Je n'ai pas menti. Voyez, le poisson est réel.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça, soupira Tony.

-Ai-je une réputation pour rien ? fit le dieu avec un large sourire. Mais je ne vous ennuierai pas. Plus de tours ce soir.

-Et je dois croire le Dieu des Mensonges ? demanda Tony.

-C'est un nom que votre peuple m'a donné. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, cependant. Les autres dieux mentaient autant que moi. »

Bien que son sourire ne vacillât pas, Tony pouvait voir qu'il y avait une signification plus profonde dans ces mots.

« -D'accord, soupira-t-il avant de tendre la main vers une troisième brochette pour l'amener jusqu'à sa bouche. »

Durant un instant il observa le dieu qui fixait toujours le plafond. Et enfin il sentit le poisson sur sa langue.

« -C'est bon ? vint la courte question depuis l'autre côté du feu. »

Tony répondit avec un 'hmmm' d'approbation et vit le sorcier sourire.

Tout en mangeant son repas, il regarda Loki. A chaque fois qu'il faisait jaillir les étincelles, il forçait ses yeux à rester ouverts et essayait de ne pas cligner des paupières ou de bouger son regard. Lorsque les étincelles commençaient à s'éteindre, Loki fermait les paupières et les gardait ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lance sa balle invisible de nouveau. Cela n'avait aucun sens pour Tony, jusqu'à ce que…il aurait à vérifier sa théorie.

Il s'allongea sur le dos, aussi, et ferma les yeux également, attendant le craquement. Lorsqu'il l'entendit, il se força à ouvrir grand les yeux et fixa le plafond, à présent plein d'étincelles suspendues et apprécia leur courte vie.

Au bout de quelques secondes il ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche en signe d'ébahissement silencieux.

Les lumières des étincelles s'étaient gravées dans ses rétines et s'étaient combinées à présent en une image complexe de ce qui semblait être un paysage éclaté. Il s'effaça lentement. Tony garda les yeux fermés et les ouvrit de nouveau au craquement suivant. Cette fois il vit un cheval à huit pattes derrière ses paupières. Il disparut avant qu'il n'ait suffisamment de temps pour apprécier tous les détails. En suivant vint l'image du plus merveilleux jardin que Tony ait jamais vu. Puis un pont qui s'enfonçait loin dans l'océan.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réfléchir, sa bouche demanda :

« -Est-ce que ces images viennent toutes seules ? Ou est-ce que tu les crées ? »

Il se mordit instantanément la lèvre et espéra qu'il n'avait pas ruiné l'ambiance.

« -Je dois les former moi-même, répondit Loki d'une voix basse. »

Cela ne semblait pas le déranger que Tony les regarde également. Et Tony se demanda si le dieu ne le voulait pas d'une certaine façon, s'il ne voulait pas partager ces images avec lui.

Il décida de ne pas disséquer tout ça et se contenta de fermer de nouveau les yeux et de regarder.

Jusqu'à ce que ses paupières ne demeurent fermées sous le poids du sommeil, et les images fabriquées magiquement s'évanouirent pour laisser place à celles de ses propres rêves.

**ooOoo**

Le matin suivant ses yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveau sur le plafond. Son dos lui faisait un peu mal. Et puis il se redressa brusquement, regardant dans la direction de Loki qui se tenait assis en tailleur sur son matelas de fortune et était en train de faire quelque chose avec sa tunique, laquelle reposait dans son giron.

« -J'ai ronflé ? »

Le dieu releva les yeux de son travail.

« -Oui. Vous pouvez vous estimer chanceux qu'il n'y ait pas d'oreiller que j'aurais pu presser sur votre visage.

-Merci. Je suppose. »

**ooOoo**

Après le petit-déjeuner, du poisson tiède, Loki invita Tony à le suivre à un endroit spécial sur l'île. Il y irait de toute façon, mais puisqu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire de toute façon, Tony pourrait vouloir voir quelque chose d'assez spectaculaire. Aussi il avait accepté.

Le vent doux volait dans les cheveux de Loki alors qu'il marchait devant l'humain, suivant un chemin étroit dans la forêt. Encore une fois, le dieu avait laissé son armure et Tony remarqua que la tunique était de nouveau en parfaite condition, de même que le pantalon. Les vêtements étaient faits sur mesure en effet, montrant l'origine royale de leur propriétaire.

Il se perdit dans ses pensées, pensant à quel point Loki semblait petit, même s'il était plus grand que lui. A quel point il était différent de son frère. Alors que Thor ressemblait à un projecteur, Loki était une ombre. Et sensible et réfléchi. Définitivement dangereux, aussi. Mais loin de l'incident du matin de la veille, Tony appréciait presque d'être en sa compagnie. Il était comme une nouvelle technologie d'un autre monde qui attendait que Tony révèle ses secrets. Et à moins que Loki ne l'arrête, Tony essaierait de découvrir tout ce sur quoi il pouvait mettre la main.

« -Depuis combien de temps cette île existe ? demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

-Je ne le sais pas exactement. Mais depuis un moment maintenant, répondit Loki par-dessus son épaule.

-Et tu viens là souvent ?

-Trop et pas assez souvent, dit le dieu significativement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?

-Ce bout de terre a deux usages principaux pour moi. L'un est plaisant, l'autre…pas tant que ça.

-Et quels sont ces usages exactement ? tenta Tony. »

Il pouvait voir venir ce genre de réponse, aussi cela ne le surprit pas lorsque Loki dit :

« -Je ne vais pas vous le dire. Si vous êtes aussi intelligent que vous vous en enorgueillissez, vous trouverez. »

Ils eurent à escalader un petit champ de larges rochers entouré d'arbres qui se balançaient au gré du vent.

« -Une question. T'es le Dieu du Feu, pas vrai ?

-Oui.

-Et t'es un géant du givre.

-N'avez-vous pas juste dit _une question _? dit Loki, presque agacé.

-J'voulais juste voir si tu sais compter…soupira Tony.

-Je compte une douleur persistante dans la nuque et celui qui doit l'endurer.

-Maintenant je vois pourquoi Thor t'a appelé…ah, laisse tomber. »

Loki le gratifia d'un regard menaçant avant de répondre avec un petit sourire, lequel était revenu sur l'un des coins de ses lèvres.

« -Je suis un géant du givre. Venez-en au fait.

-Eh bien, je me demandais juste comment ça marche ensemble, t'sais ?

-Ma nature est une d'ambivalence, répondit Loki comme si ça expliquerait tout. »

Puis il s'arrêta et baissa le regard devant lui avant de déclarer :

« -Nous y sommes. »

Tony vint se placer à côté de l'Ase et baissa le regard également.

« -Putain de merde ! s'exclama-t-il, surpris, en fixant le petit trou qui devait faire dans les vingt mètres de profondeur, si ce n'était plus. »

En bas sur le sol Tony pouvait voir une riche végétation. Et un étrange brouillard semblait s'en élever.

« -Est-ce qu'on va descendre là-dedans ? demanda Tony, incrédule.

-Vous pouvez décider pour vous-même, mais dans mon cas je le dois, dit Loki avant de commencer à descendre les bords tranchants du trou. »

Tony n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il se vit lui-même faire de même. Satanée curiosité.

A la fin, ce n'était pas _si _dur, mais toujours un peu risqué.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le fond, il se retourna et sentit son regard remonter comme lorsqu'il était dans cette église gothique des années auparavant. Un rai de lumière illuminait une partie de cette caverne, brillant à travers les nuages brumeux qui dansaient lentement vers le monde au-dessus. C'était franchement magnifique ici. Il y avait beaucoup plus d'espace que ce à quoi il s'attendait, et il pouvait voir que de l'autre côté cela descendait encore plus. Et qu'une lumière orange luisait depuis l'endroit en question.

« -D'où sort cette lumière ? demanda-t-il et il grimaça au bruit que fit sa voix.

-Vos yeux ne sont pas destinés à le voir, expliqua Loki avant de récolter quelques feuilles d'une certaine plante. J'ai ce pour quoi je suis venu, dit-il à Tony, et il regarda l'humain poser une main au sol.

-D'où vient la chaleur ? demanda Tony, sentant sa paume se réchauffer.

-D'en bas, répondit le dieu avant de commencer à remonter.

-Et si j'y vais pour voir moi-même ? suggéra Tony.

-Je pensais que vous vouliez prouver que vous êtes intelligent, dit Loki. Et croyez-moi, sans mon aide vous vous tuerez là en bas. »

Le ton de sa voix ne laissait aucun doute qu'il était sérieux. Alors Tony commença à escalader également.

« -Pourquoi tu t'es pas téléporté, comme hier ? »

Soudainement il voulait savoir.

« -Parce que cela coûte beaucoup d'énergie de faire cela et j'aurai besoin de cette énergie pour quelque chose d'autre aujourd'hui.

-Oh. Pour quoi ? »

Loki s'arrêta net et pressa son front contre la pierre.

« -Stark, je vous en supplie, tenez votre langue pendant quelques minutes !

-'Kay, marmonna Tony dans sa barbe. »

Ils revinrent dans le silence le plus parfait, collectant quelques légumes sur le trajet. Habituellement sa nourriture coutumière manquerait à Tony à ce stade et il aurait envie d'un cheeseburger. Mais à sa surprise cela ne lui manquait pas du tout. Et Pepper ne lui manquait pas autant qu'elle le devrait probablement, aussi. Etait-ce un mauvais signe ? Le temps le dirait, décida-t-il.

**ooOoo**

Tony alla remplir un nouveau casque d'eau fraîche pendant que Loki préparait la nourriture. A sa surprise Loki avait sorti un couteau de nulle part et coupé les légumes en morceaux. Et il l'avait placé à côté du feu pour que Tony puisse l'utiliser au cas où il en aurait besoin. Si c'était un signe de confiance, il ne pouvait le dire.

En regardant Loki manger pour la première fois, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« -Pourquoi t'as rien comme une vraie maison ou quelque chose du genre ici ? Ou du moins quelques affaires ? Pourquoi choisis-tu de vivre comme ça ? »

Loki plissa les yeux.

« -Etait-ce supposé m'offenser ?

-Non. Je pige juste pas. Une fois t'as dit que t'étais un roi. Alors pourquoi t'as baissé tes standards à… »

Il regarda autour de lui.

« -…ça ? »

Loki acquiesça, comprenant.

« -Cela me vide l'esprit et me fait me concentrer. Il n'y a rien qui pourrait me distraire. Et cela fait partie d'un accord.

-Est-ce que j'peux demander quel acc…

-Non. »

**ooOoo**

Loki décida de se reposer une heure ou deux. Tony utilisa ce temps pour transporter les parties de son armure dans la grotte. Il dut faire plusieurs voyages avant d'avoir toutes les pièces réunies. Et il prit le casque de Loki. Ce qu'il ne trouva pas fut son sceptre.

**ooOoo**

Ce fut aux alentours du crépuscule que Loki expliqua qu'il essaierait de guérir cette plaie profonde à présent et qu'il voulait que Tony décide s'il voulait rester ou quitter la grotte, parce qu'il voulait s'assurer qu'il ne le dérangerait pas durant le processus.

Tony décida de rester. Il voulait être témoin de ce moment de par sa propre curiosité, et parce qu'il espérait obtenir quelque information utile.

« -Pourquoi tu t'es pas guéri plus tôt ? demanda-t-il comme s'il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment.

-Parce que je n'avais pas la force pour cela _et _pour neutraliser la douleur, dit Loki en frottant quelques feuilles provenant de la caverne brumeuse entre ses paumes.

-Et maintenant tu l'as ? voulut savoir Tony.

-Non, maintenant j'ai ceci, dit le dieu avant d'ouvrir sa main avec les feuilles broyées.

-Les antidouleurs de Mère Nature ?

-Pas du tout. Cela me fait moins me soucier de la douleur, dit indifféremment Loki.

-Comme une drogue ? demanda Tony.

-Vous pouvez dire ça, répliqua le dieu. »

Là ça avait l'air prometteur pour Tony.

Il regarda Loki mâcher la masse verte durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux verts ne se dilatent légèrement. Puis il fit passer sa tunique par-dessus sa tête et s'allongea sur son lit. Des flammes turquoise familières émanèrent de ses mains et il les pressa sur la plaie. Son visage se contorsionna de douleur et son corps s'arqua sur le matelas. Un long cri d'agonie étranglé par l'effort s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Tony avait été sommé de s'asseoir et de ne pas interférer, aussi c'est ce qu'il fit. Il se demanda si les feuilles aidaient tout court. Et il réfléchit si Loki avait juste besoin de penser à la procédure générale de la guérison ou s'il devait mener ses pensées à travers chaque détail comme un chirurgien. D'une certaine manière il se souhaitait lui-même de l'autre côté de l'île en ce moment même.

Quelques mais longues minutes plus tard, Loki avait terminé. Il était couvert de sueur et haletait bruyamment.

Et alors il commença à rire. Pas diaboliquement. Ou sarcastiquement. Il rit juste.

Avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir, Tony s'avança et se mit à genoux à côté du dieu, demandant si tout allait bien. Et Loki ouvrit les yeux, leva le regard vers lui et sourit avant d'acquiescer et de dire qu'il était désolé de ne pouvoir s'arrêter de rire mais que c'était plus fort que lui. Et Tony trouva ça contagieux et commença à sourire lui-même.

La plaie avait disparu, ne laissant rien d'autre que de la peau parfaite et pâle derrière elle.

Tony tenta sa chance et demanda s'il pouvait essayer une de ces feuilles, aussi, bien qu'il s'attendait à un _non _clair. A la place, Loki acquiesça. Alors Tony en prit une dans ses mains et la broya en une petite boule avant de la mettre dans sa bouche.

« -Et maintenant ? Je mâche juste, ou je dois l'avaler ? demanda-t-il.

-Si vous l'avalez, vous pourriez ne plus sentir vos membres durant des jours, alors…gardez-la juste entre vos dents, fit Loki avec un grand sourire. »

Tony fit exactement ça et attendit que ça fasse effet.

Et Dieu que cela arriva. Il commença à se sentir aussi insouciant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie. Son esprit était toujours clair et il savait qu'il serait toujours capable de réciter Shakespeare, mais plus aucune chose dans sa vie n'avait d'importance. Il s'affala sur le sol, sa tête heurtant le matelas de Loki. Cela fit mal, mais il s'en fichait. Et maintenant il savait pourquoi Loki riait. Il se sentait libéré comme jamais auparavant, et il en savourait chaque instant.

Il savait qu'il était en danger, si proche d'un super-méchant ainsi, et sans défense et coincé sur une putain d'île que personne ne pouvait trouver. Mais il s'en fichait.

Et puis Loki lui demanda si Thor lui avait déjà raconté cette fois sur Nornheim quand lui et son frère…et Tony se fichait d'écouter dans les faits, mais lui demanda quand même de lui raconter cette histoire. Pas parce qu'il était capable de suivre le récit, mais parce qu'il aimait entendre la voix de Loki.

**ooOoo**

Le matin suivant, Tony se réveilla au chant bien trop fort des oiseaux et à l'odeur de la neige dans son nez. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba droit sur le visage endormi de Loki, à quelques centimètres du sien. Son visage était inversé, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils s'étaient tous deux endormis en tête-à-tête durant leur petite discussion cette nuit, de laquelle Tony se souvenait peu ou pas.

Il se leva lentement et aussi silencieusement que possible, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller le dieu. Ils avaient en quelque sorte eu un moment ensemble et il ne voulait pas gâcher cela. Et plus il apprenait à connaître Loki, plus il l'appréciait.

Il se demanda s'il regretterait ça de sitôt, connaissant presque la réponse.

* * *

Ça commence à faire ami-ami tout ça, n'est-ce pas réjouissant ? 8D

Sinon, comme je l'ai fait remarquer au chapitre précédent, ces derniers deviennent de plus en plus long, et même si pour le moment j'arrive à tenir un rythme relativement soutenu, je préfère vous prévenir que cela ne sera pas forcément tout le temps le cas…même si le prochain est théoriquement plus court.

Pour le moment, plein de mystères et de points à éclaircir, mais je vous rassure, les explications viendront en temps et en heure ^^


	5. Sous la Surface

**Sous la Surface**

**ooOoo**

La journée était ensoleillée et incroyablement chaude. En ayant rien d'autre à faire, Tony décida d'aller nager un peu. La sensation était délicieuse sur sa peau. Être hors de ses vêtements fit des merveilles à son esprit et il put réfléchir clairement de nouveau. Il avait fait de son but du jour de trouver un peu de boulot à faire. Peut-être améliorer un peu leur abri, ou travailler de nouveau sur son armure. Peut-être qu'il avait manqué quelque chose le premier jour.

Il nagea longueur après longueur, évacuant le stress, même s'il n'y en avait pas tant que ça. Il pouvait blâmer les possibles effets secondaires de la drogue, mais il savait que ce n'était pas la vérité. Il devait admettre qu'il commençait à comprendre ce que Loki lui avait dit la veille. Après tout, il se sentait lui-même de plus en plus concentré chaque jour qui passait. Il prit le temps de réfléchir sur lui-même – quelque chose qu'il éviterait habituellement, parce qu'il savait que tôt ou tard il creuserait trop profond, et trouverait quelque chose qui aurait mieux fait de rester enfoui en lui pour toujours. Mais d'une certaine manière cette île lui faisait du bien.

Lorsqu'il revint à la grotte il trouva Loki toujours profondément dans ses rêves. A quoi rêvaient les dieux, de toute façon ?

Il tendit la main vers l'un des bras de son armure, essayant d'une certaine manière, de n'importe quelle manière, de refaire fonctionner le répulseur. Pas pour un quelconque but spécial, mais juste pour le bien de son autosatisfaction. Toutes les quelques minutes il jetait un œil à Loki. L'avait-il regardé dormir aussi ?

Une heure plus tard le dieu commença à remuer.

« -Debout là-d'dans ! dit Tony avec un grand sourire. »

Loki s'étira comme un chat et ouvrit lentement les yeux, ses doigts effleurant son flanc, vérifiant possiblement si la blessure était toujours là où s'il l'avait faite disparaître.

Satisfait du résultat, il s'assit et s'étira de nouveau.

Tony n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point Loki semblait _normal _à cet instant.

Les yeux verts regardèrent le bras mécanique puis Tony.

« -Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? demanda-t-il, la voix ne montrant rien d'autre que de la curiosité.

-Ah, j'essaie de le refaire marcher. T'as pas quelques outils et un fer à souder que tu pourrais me prêter ? fit-il avec un large sourire.

-J'ai bien peur de vous décevoir, Stark, répondit Loki avec un sourire. »

Et alors un grondement bas sortit de quelque part au loin.

« -Encore ton frère ? rit Tony, amusé d'à quel point il s'était déjà habitué au Dieu du Tonnerre. »

Mais l'humeur de Loki s'effaça de ses traits, ne laissant rien derrière que du choc pur.

« -Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? demanda Tony prudemment. »

Loki ne bougea pas du tout, seuls ses yeux glissèrent vers son armure.

Attendant toujours une réponse, Tony sentit son cœur battre plus vite sous la tension soudaine.

Il regarda Loki sauter sur ses pieds, enfiler son armure et son casque à cornes.

« -Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ! ne fit que crier Tony au sorcier, se sentant de plus en plus nerveux à la seconde. »

Le Dieu de la Malice se dirigea vers l'humain, pointant sa main sur lui.

« -Vous restez là, Stark ! Comprenez-vous ? Vous attendrez et resterez ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne ! N'osez pas me désobéir ! »

Son visage était sévère et ses yeux brillaient presque d'une émotion que Tony ne pouvait pas nommer, pas encore.

« -Quoi ? s'exclama Tony. J'ai manqué quelque chose ? Dis-moi c'qui s'passe ! »

Loki le saisit par le col et l'attira plus près, sifflant d'une voix glaciale :

« -Ce n'est pas le moment de commander un dieu, Tony Stark ! »

Puis il le lâcha et Tony retomba sur son lit.

En un mouvement fluide de sa main Loki éteignit le feu et sortit de la grotte.

Laissé derrière comme ça, Tony passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et fixa le bois brûlé.

« -Putain de merde…murmura-t-il dans l'air. »

Et alors le grondement retentit de nouveau au loin.

Il se leva et fit deux fois le tour du foyer, se sentant déjà comme un lapin piégé. Soudainement tout avait l'air _très _anormal. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il reste là, ordre divin ou pas. Il savait que c'était idiot de quitter la grotte. Mais il ne pouvait pas protester contre sa nature, pas vrai ? Il excusa sa décision auprès de lui-même avec sa mission de rassembler autant d'informations que possible.

Le grondement se fit entendre de nouveau et Tony se précipita hors de la grotte pour écouter d'où il venait. C'était dur à dire. Le son venait de quelque part à l'intérieur de l'île…et d'en-dessous ? Loki n'avait pas été stupide au point d'avoir construit cet endroit sur un volcan, espéra Tony, mais il secoua la tête immédiatement à cette pensée, sachant que c'était ridicule.

Il suivit le chemin qu'ils avaient pris ensemble la veille pour parvenir à cette superbe caverne. Il n'y avait aucun signe de Loki nulle part, ce qui était bien parce qu'il ne voulait pas se faire surprendre à l'extérieur. D'un autre côté il n'avait aucune idée d'où était le dieu en ce moment, ce qui rendait son plan d'observer les événements en cours difficile. Il continua de suivre ce chemin et attendit un autre grondement.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, cependant, car il sentit soudainement le sol trembler légèrement et le son retentit de nouveau, cette fois beaucoup plus fort qu'avant. Donc il était en train de se rapprocher, conclut Tony, mais il n'était pas sûr de devoir en être heureux. Il s'attendait à croiser la moindre bifurcation, mais il n'y en avait pas. Amusant qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué l'autre jour.

Avant même qu'il ne pose le pied sur le sol rocheux de nouveau, il pouvait déjà sentir le soufre et l'acide. De gros nuages gonflés s'élevaient du champ, et pas seulement de cet unique trou. L'air vacillait sous la chaleur.

C'était tellement _pas bon _! Loki n'était en vue nulle part dans les parages et Tony sut en quelque sorte que le dieu était de nouveau en bas dans la caverne. Il se rapprocha prudemment de l'ouverture, essayant de ne pas tousser à cause de l'odeur des nuages. Le grondement suivant le fit presque basculer par-dessus le bord et il s'agrippa aux rochers avec les mains pour avoir une prise. Oui, quoi qui avait causé ce bruit était définitivement là en bas. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était du brouillard, les murs rocheux et une bribe du vert tendre des plantes en-dessous.

Et Tony, jamais du style à battre en retraite, descendit pour voir ce qui se passait. Il n'aurait pas marché jusqu'à cet endroit sans obtenir quelques infos, ou ce fut ce qu'il dut se dire pour continuer.

Il dut forcer l'air étouffant dans ses poumons une fois en bas. Des perles de sueur se formèrent sur son front. L'endroit était vide en effet, remarqua-t-il. Mais de l'autre côté, là où la petite lumière orange brillait la dernière fois, on aurait dit que l'intégralité de la grotte inférieure était en train de brûler, si d'aucun devait interpréter cette bataille de lumière jaune et rouge.

Tony se souvint de l'avertissement de Loki et hésita à descendre davantage. Mais encore, un pas de plus ne ferait pas de mal.

Ou deux.

C'était une bataille intérieure de curiosité et de raison. Et Tony savait qui gagnerait, parce qu'elle gagnait _toujours. _Et en quelques instants il se retrouva à descendre le chemin étroit aux bords tranchants, le menant plus profondément en bas. Pas loin, cependant, car bientôt il se termina en une grotte énorme, avec des stalactites et des stalagmites partout. Leurs ombres dansaient sauvagement autour du large feu au milieu de la pièce.

Etait-ce une voix qui frôlait les oreilles de Tony ? Il écouta plus attentivement, et en effet, quelqu'un était en train de parler dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. De nouveau. Mais ce n'était pas celle de Loki. Et elle sonnait éraillée et creuse…et hostile.

Et puis il entendit Loki parler, possiblement dans la même langue. Il parlait dans un mélange de calme et d'intimidation.

Puis la voix creuse rit comme un maniaque. Cela fit involontairement frissonner Tony.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas voir aucun d'eux, alors il se rapprocha prudemment. Attendez, n'était-ce pas un acte similaire qui lui avait apporté de gros ennuis deux jours auparavant ? Il s'arrêta net et se contenta d'écouter.

Loki dit quelque chose si calmement qu'il ne semblait absolument pas impressionné par l'amusement de son adversaire.

Soudainement l'intégralité de la grotte trembla sous l'effet du grondement qui retentit dans chaque recoin. Et les flammes du feu semblèrent s'étendre avec, ou c'était ce que les ombres disaient à Tony. Il devrait tellement _pas _être là en ce moment ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté le méchant déjà ? Ah oui, _parce que _c'était un méchant…

A présent il pouvait voir les ombres bouger lentement dans une autre direction. Ce qui signifiait que le feu se déplaçait. Quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas faire. Et maintenant Tony devint nerveux.

La voix creuse répondit quelque chose à Loki, et cela sonnait comme une question.

Loki répondit avec une question également, de l'étonnement dans la voix.

« -Peut-être que ton petit ami pourrait expliquer lui-même ce qu'il fait ici ? fit la voix creuse d'un ton râpeux, étonnamment proche de Tony, et bien trop près à son goût. »

Et alors les yeux de Tony s'écarquillèrent sous le choc parce que ce n'était pas bon signe que soudainement il comprenne ce langage, ce qui était impossible, alors son esprit conclut que quelqu'un avait parlé en anglais. Et cela devait être parce que ledit quelqu'un savait qu'il était là. Maudit sois-tu, Stark !

« -Maudit sois-tu, Stark ! aboya Loki. »

Tony avala le nœud dans sa gorge avant de sortir lentement des ombres.

Quel qu'était le salut stupide qu'il voulait lancer, il mourut sur ses lèvres. Loki se tenait là en armure complète, ayant l'air du Loki auquel Tony était habitué en raison de toutes leurs batailles. Et oui, il avait l'air en rogne. Mais ce n'était pas son problème principal, et ça voulait dire quelque chose. A moitié devant le Dieu de la Malice se tenait un homme immense…non, géant. Et il avait une apparence _captivante_. Il était trois fois plus grand que Loki, musclé et d'une peau d'un noir profond. Ses veines luisaient à travers et semblaient remplies de lave en fusion. Des flammes dansaient sur son corps et il irradiait d'une chaleur que Tony pouvait sentir alors même qu'il se tenait à quelques mètres. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge sang luisant et malgré le fait que le géant lui souriait avec de longues dents pointues, Tony ne put le rendre.

« -Laisse-le hors de ça ! dit Loki, s'adressant à la chose de feu.

-Devrais-je demander comment est-il même arrivé jusqu'ici, Odinson ? fit le géant avec un rictus.

-Tu connais la réponse et ça n'a pas d'importance, répliqua le dieu avant de regarder Tony. Maintenant partez, Stark !

-Oh. Non, dit le géant en souriant. Je veux qu'il reste. J'ai à peine déjà vu un être aussi fragile qu'un humain. »

Tony n'aimait pas ce ton.

« -J'en suis sûr, dit sévèrement Loki, se plaçant entre Tony et le géant. Mais cet humain est sous ma protection, Surtr. Tu ne lui feras pas de mal.

-Vraiment, menteur ? gronda le géant. »

Tony était presque pétrifié à présent, se sentant complètement à la merci de deux êtres surnaturels.

« -Il n'est pas de ton intérêt, déclara Loki platement, se mettant sur ses gardes devant Tony.

-Si _prudent _soudainement ? _Ça, _cela m'intéresse d'autant _plus _! dit malicieusement la voix creuse. Peut-être que je veux voir juste _à quel point _un humain est fragile. »

Et avec ça il se jeta sur Tony, qui recula immédiatement.

Il n'en eu pas besoin, car Loki lança un sort qui fit rebondir Surtr contre un bouclier magique invisible.

« -SORTEZ ! cria-t-il à Tony. MAINTENANT ! »

Il n'eut pas à le lui dire deux fois. Tony savait qu'il aurait des ennuis s'il restait, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Loki. Est-ce que le dieu avait même besoin d'aide, ou avaient-ils juste eu une conversation amicale avant ? Cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas, mais qu'en savait Tony ? Il rejoignit le chemin en courant, et avec un pied hors de la grotte, il se retourna pour jeter un regard en arrière.

« -Donc tu as interféré de nouveau, Odinson, gronda le géant. Tu sais ce que j'ai promis de faire dans ce cas-là. »

Loki fit quelques pas en arrière, inclinant bassement la tête, gratifiant possiblement Surtr de son regard meurtrier.

« -Tu ne pourrais possiblement compter cet incident comme une incartade de ma part.

-Oh, mais c'est ce que je fais ! gronda le géant, faisant trembler la caverne de nouveau.

-Tu n'as aucun droit de faire cela ! s'exclama Loki, sonnant soudainement désespéré, et cela donna des frissons à Tony.

-N'est-ce pas là la merveilleuse chose que d'être moi ? Je n'ai que _faire _de mes droits ! »

Il laissa ses mots suinter comme de l'acide.

« -Et que pourrais-tu faire contre, de toute façon, mon _ami _? »

Il marcha devant Loki et inclina sa tête sur le côté.

« -Tu me haïras encore davantage que tu ne me hais déjà, n'ai-je pas raison, Asgardien ? »

Et il se saisit de Loki par la gorge avant de le soulever en l'air. Le Dieu continua de le regarder droit dans les yeux et ne bougea pas d'un iota.

« -Tu t'es assuré que je ne sois _pas _en mesure de me déplacer librement en ce monde. A présent il est temps de te rendre cette faveur d'une autre façon. Une qui te blesse plus profondément que n'importe quel coup d'épée. Et afin de m'assurer que tu n'oublies pas ce jour… »

Il releva le menton pour regarder Loki sous un angle différent – un qui soulignait sa position supérieure.

« -…je laisserai mes mots _brûler _dans ta _chair_. »

Et avec ça Tony vit les veines du bras tendu du géant presque bouillir de chaleur. Loki ne tressaillit pas.

Et alors les yeux de Tony s'écarquillèrent, choqué et étonné, alors qu'il regarda Loki passer du blanc ivoire au bleu nuit. Il avait entendu Thor parler de l'origine véritable de Loki et qu'Odin lui avait dit que son frère pouvait changer son apparence, mais Thor ne l'avait jamais vu de ses propres yeux. Et Tony non plus, jusqu'à cette minute même.

« -Quelle fourberie est-ce là ! cria Surtr, surpris, lâchant immédiatement Loki, ses yeux passant de sa main au Dieu de la Malice frénétiquement. »

De toute évidence le contact avec la peau bleue de Loki avait fait mal au géant.

Le dieu adopta une parfaite expression de pleine assurance et ouvrit grand les bras comme pour se présenter.

« -Tu en sais tellement peu, fit-il au géant avec un grand sourire. »

Tony devenait de plus en plus confus à la seconde. Qui était ce type, Surtr, qu'est-ce que Loki avait à voir avec lui et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait prendre au dieu ? Est-ce que Surtr était un dieu lui-même ? Et surtout, il voulait vraiment savoir laquelle des expressions de Loki n'était _pas _une façade.

« -Ce n'est pas de la métamorphose, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le géant de feu avant de l'observer de plus près. Ou ta mère a-t-elle conçu avec l'un de _nous _? fit la voix creuse pleine de menace. »

A ceci Loki ne fit que plisser des yeux dangereusement, les orbes verts presque étincelants.

« -Donc la fois où je t'ai appelé un bâtard, j'avais raison après tout ! cria Surtr en un court semblant d'amusement.

-N'ose même pas me parler comme ça, ou…

-Ou quoi, Loki ? Vas-tu me tuer ? Et fermer la dernière fenêtre sur _leur _monde ? fit le géant de feu avec un large sourire, de longues flammes lui léchant les jambes, s'élevant de plus en plus haut. »

Loki se tint juste là, comme attaché par des cordes invisibles, regardant le feu qui se reflétait bizarrement sur sa peau bleue.

« -Quoi qu'il en soit, ma décision est prise, dit Surtr, presque avalé par les flammes. Oh – et, bâtard ? Sais-tu pourquoi il est si facile de te faire du mal ? »

Il inclina sa tête sur le côté et sourit mielleusement au Dieu de la Malice.

« -Tu aimes _trop_, Loki ! »

Et avec ça il disparut dans le feu, ne laissant rien d'autre derrière lui que quelques flammes restantes sur le sol.

Et Tony regarda le géant du givre revenir à son apparence Ase et rester cloué sur place.

Il attendit de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il ose s'adresser à lui.

« -Loki ? »

Le nom franchit ses lèvres dans un presque murmure.

Le dieu sursauta légèrement, comme se réveillant d'un long rêve. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Tony, ses yeux étaient vitreux et vides.

« -Quittons cet endroit, ok ? demanda Tony d'une petite voix. »

Loki acquiesça et lentement, très lentement, sortit de cette grotte.

**ooOoo**

Ils retournèrent à la lumière du jour.

Tony se sentait coupable. Il ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer, et il ne savait pas combien était de sa faute. Et il avait peur de Loki. Le dieu n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le grand départ de Surtr, ne l'avait pas regardé, ni fait quoi que ce soit à part marcher.

Plaçant juste un pied devant l'autre, le dieu suivit le chemin à travers la forêt silencieuse. Tony suivait quelques mètres derrière.

**ooOoo**

Tony s'était attendu à ce que Loki revienne à la grotte, mais à la place il rejoignit la plage.

La même plage où il avait eu sa petite rencontre avec le sinistre serpent. Et Loki se tint à la même place où il s'était assis sur le sable la dernière fois.

Et maintenant il fixait juste l'océan.

Puisque Tony ne voyait que son dos, il ne pouvait que deviner si le dieu faisait quoi que ce soit d'autre à part respirer.

Il pensa à le laisser tranquille durant un temps, mais puisqu'il lui avait apporté des ennuis, d'une certaine manière il se sentait responsable de Loki à présent.

Des nuages sombres se formèrent à l'horizon. Le seul son aux alentours était le murmure des vagues.

Jusqu'à ce que Tony ne retrouve sa voix et ne parle.

« -Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écouté, dit-il, penaud. »

Les épaules de Loki s'affaissèrent un peu lorsqu'il répondit doucement.

« -Cela n'a plus d'importance. »

Tony s'était attendu à une sorte d'engueulade et à une punition. Cela le prit par surprise.

Si seulement il savait ce qu'il se passait exactement en ce moment.

« -Est-ce que tu serais gentil de me mettre au parfum sur ce qui vient de se passer, s'il te plaît ? demanda Tony, mettant ses mains dans ses poches pour s'empêcher de les tortiller, gêné.

-Je ne sais…soupira Loki, las.

-Comment ce Surtor a pu arriver sur cette île ? Je pensais que t'étais le seul à savoir où est cet endroit, essaya Tony.

-Surtr, le corrigea Loki distraitement.

-Ok, Surtr. »

Loki pencha la tête en arrière et regarda le ciel. Et bien qu'il ne dit rien durant de longues minutes, Tony savait qu'il réfléchissait à cette question. Peut-être qu'il songeait au fait de pouvoir dire la réponse ou pas à Tony.

« -Il…Il m'a aidé à créer cette île, commença Loki avec du regret dans la voix.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Tony, incrédule.

-Parce que nous retirions tous deux des bénéfices de cet endroit, dit le dieu avec un calme quelque peu forcé. Cette île est un portail entre deux mondes, Stark.

-T'as laissé ce type entrer sur Terre ? »

Les yeux de Tony s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

Loki lâcha un bref rire sans humour.

« -Non. Je l'ai trompé en formulant notre accord de façon à ce qu'il soit forcé de rester à l'intérieur de cette grotte pendant qu'il est sur Midgard. Il voulait détruire votre monde et je ne pouvais pas autoriser cela. Alors je l'ai piégé.

-Donc t'as quoi ? Nous as sauvés ? dit Tony, sceptique.

-C'est compliqué…je l'ai laissé envoyer ses créatures à la place, à chaque fois qu'il en créait une nouvelle. Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé si les dragons, dont parlent les contes de votre peuple, ont pu être réels ? »

Tony n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment répondre à ça. Alors il posa lui-même une question.

« -C'était quoi ton bénéfice ? Une zone de détente sympa et privée ?

-Il m'a autorisé à voir mes enfants, dit Loki simplement. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Parce que j'ai mis des liens à sa dernière création. Parce que j'ai interféré avec ses actions. Parce que j'ai… »

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et commença à moitié à arracher son armure de son corps, qui de toute évidence pesait trop lourdement sur lui à présent.

Et sa cage thoracique commença à avoir des haut-le-cœur comme s'il ne pouvait pas faire entrer suffisamment d'air dans ses poumons.

« -Pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas les voir ? demanda prudemment Tony, ne voulant pas interrompre la conversation afin que Loki ait quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. »

Parce que soudainement il commençait à comprendre.

« -Pourquoi ? Oh, mon prétendu père les a bannis dans un autre monde ! cracha-t-il. »

Puis il regarda Tony droit dans les yeux.

« -Je suis un bon père, Stark ! s'exclama Loki. Je suis un bon père, et pourtant ils me les ont enlevés ! »

Le cœur du dieu était déjà empli de chagrin. Il ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage. Alors tout nouveau chagrin jaillissait à présent de ses yeux.

« -Ils me les ont arrachés des mains ! »

Il brandit ses paumes devant lui, comme s'il revivait l'instant.

« -Et pourquoi ? A cause d'une vulgaire prophétie absurde ! Croyant les mots d'un crapaud menteur ! »

Ses doigts fins se saisirent d'une poignée de cheveux d'ébène.

« -J'ai tout essayé pour les arrêter, mais à la fin ils m'ont entravé jusqu'à ce que ce soit fait ! »

Des torrents sans fin d'eau salée coulaient sur son visage.

« -Ils m'ont dit qu'ils les avaient envoyés loin, pour toujours hors de portée de nous tous !...Mais j'ai trouvé un moyen, Stark ! J'ai trouvé un moyen, et j'en ai payé le prix ! »

Et de la colère se mélangea à sa voix alors que ses yeux fixaient l'horizon sans le voir.

« -Et je ne peux juste pas laisser ça se passer _encore _! »

Des yeux verts plongèrent droit dans les siens, bruns.

« -Je ne peux pas le laisser leur faire ça ! »

Et Tony fut surpris par le choix de ses derniers mots, parce qu'il s'était attendu à ce qu'il dise : je ne peux pas le laisser _me _faire ça.

_Tu aimes _trop, _Loki !_

« -Il paiera pour ça ! dit Loki à travers ses dents serrées. Et je le pourchasserai dès l'instant même où je saurai comment détruire ce monstre ! »

Des flammes vertes s'embrasèrent dans les mains de Loki, faisant reculer Tony de quelques pas.

« -Il ne me les enlèvera _pas _! »

Les flammes jaillirent dans toutes les directions.

« -IL NE ME LES ENLEVERA PAS ! hurla Loki, faisant passer tout son désespoir dans sa voix. »

Il serra les poings et laissa sa fureur le contrôler.

« -JE VEUX QUE MES ENFANTS REVIENNENT ! »

Et les projectiles magiques heurtèrent les pierres, et le sable, et quelques arbres, et l'eau, et l'air.

Une minute plus tard cela s'apaisa, toute magie disparue.

« -Je veux que mes enfants reviennent ! hurla Loki au ciel encore et encore, ne s'arrêtant que pour un sanglot ou une toux étranglée. »

Une pause emplit un silence inquiétant qui assourdit les oreilles de Tony.

« -Je veux qu'ils reviennent, vint le plus petit des murmures, et Loki tomba à genoux dans le sable. »

Et il s'assit sur ses talons et enveloppa son corps de ses bras.

Et il tomba dans son chagrin corps et âme.

Jamais Tony n'avait entendu quelqu'un pleurer ainsi avant.

Et même en cet instant, Loki était élégant, gracieux, et fait d'émotions.

_Tu aimes trop, Loki !_

Et le dieu se laissa tomber dans le sable, plus capable de se tenir droit.

Et Tony le regarda se briser.

Et il voulait tendre les bras vers lui pour le maintenir en un seul morceau.

Et il réalisa que cette fois, il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas réparer.

Alors il se contenta de se tenir là et de lever les yeux vers les nuages qui passaient au-dessus d'eux, écoutant les sanglots, le souffle saccadé, la toux étouffée, et les mots non-dits.

**ooOoo**

Finalement les nuages devinrent trop gros pour le ciel et les premières grosses gouttes tombèrent sur le sable.

Une minute plus tard il pleuvait à verse.

Tony baissa le regard sur le dieu. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

Prudemment, Tony se rapprocha et parla doucement à Loki.

« -Tu veux pas te lever maintenant ?

-Non, vint la réponse presque sans voix. »

Dans les moments comme ça, Tony noierait ses peines dans un océan d'alcool. Peut-être…

« -Tu veux ces feuilles-drogue ?

-Non. »

Donc Loki préférait se noyer dans son chagrin ?

« -Tu veux que je te laisse seul ?

-Non. »

Tony n'eut pas à réfléchir deux fois au fait qu'il devrait vraiment rester et probablement finir trempé jusqu'aux os en l'espace de quelques minutes ou pas.

« -Je peux m'asseoir ?

-… »

Alors il s'assit près de la tête de Loki et regarda ses épaules trembler de temps à autre.

Ses mèches noires étaient étalées en un désordre complet, ses doigts tremblaient, et de ce que Tony pouvait voir de son visage, il était recouvert par les larmes et la pluie. Jamais n'avait-il vu le dieu dans une condition aussi misérable. Et cela lui déchirait le cœur.

De temps à autre, les pleurs se calmaient un peu, mais ne s'arrêtaient jamais complètement. Et puis ils reprenaient de plus belle.

Tony savait qu'il n'y avait pas de mots réconfortants à offrir.

Mais non seulement ses enfants manquaient à Loki, songea Tony, mais en plus il était confronté à son impuissance et à l'horrible sentiment d'être seul.

Il tendit la main et frôla doucement le front de Loki. Lorsque le dieu ne donna aucun signe d'aversion, Tony répéta la caresse. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul après tout, qu'il était là pour lui.

**ooOoo**

La pluie ne s'arrêta pas cette nuit.

La grotte demeura vide.

Tony ne pensa ni à dormir, ni à laisser Loki seul.

Loki ne pensa pas du tout.

* * *

Je vous avais dit que vous alliez pleurer. Parce que moi, ai noyé mon clavier T_T

Quelques révélations dans ce chapitre, et vous pouvez constater que la partie mythologique de la chose commence tout doucement à se mettre en place.

De même que le cœur d'artichaut de notre Tony. Ça sent le bon gros béguin tout ça 8D

Prochain chapitre plus long, et encore une fois j'ai réussi à être plutôt rapide pour celui-là, donc pareil, par prudence je ne garantis rien ^^


	6. De Profundis

**De Profundis**

**ooOoo**

Ce à quoi pensa Tony cette nuit fut la façon dont il se retrouvait assis là, à consoler un meurtrier.

Mais après tout, n'était-il pas un meurtrier lui-même en tant qu'ancien constructeur d'armes ? Et il avait changé, n'est-ce pas ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela disait à propos de Loki, le dieu de tellement de choses qui n'allaient pas vraiment avec le fait d'être gentil et stable ?

Le fait était qu'il était allongé dans le sable mouillé, trempé jusqu'aux os, et qu'il avait enduré le contact de Tony durant au moins des heures à présent.

Qu'était-il supposé faire avec lui maintenant ? A la fin cela ne devrait vraiment pas être les affaires de Tony ce qui était arrivé aux enfants de Loki, qui qu'ils soient. D'un autre côté il était curieux de savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient. Il les imaginait aussi superbes que leur père. Oui, il devait admettre que Loki était définitivement beau. Il se demanda s'il n'avait que des fils ou s'il avait une fille ou deux également. Parce qu'il ne pouvait imaginer Loki sans au moins un fils. S'il y avait une fille, il l'imaginait avec des cheveux noirs jusqu'aux fesses, les mêmes yeux verts que son père. Et elle aurait une grâce spéciale dans chacun de ses mouvements qui ferait part à tout le monde de ses origines. Et cette peau de marbre s'étirerait parfaitement autour de chaque courbe délicate et…Tony secoua la tête et cligna des yeux sous la pluie. Ces pensées étaient bizarres, vraiment ! Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il avait couché avec quelqu'un, ok. Mais la fille potentielle de Loki ? Allez ! Il devrait penser à Pepper. Ouais, il devrait…

Il sursauta un peu quand de longs doigts s'enroulèrent doucement autour de sa main et, bien que le contact soit aussi léger qu'un battement d'aile de papillon, la firent descendre du front du dieu. Et alors ces doigts l'agrippèrent plus étroitement et menèrent sa main sur la poitrine de Loki, où ils serrèrent suffisamment fort pour que cela ne fasse pas mal. Ils disaient le « Merci » qui ne pouvait quitter les lèvres du dieu.

Tony baissa le regard sur Loki et attendit une autre réaction, mais il n'y en eut pas.

Alors il resserra sa main plus étroitement autour de celle de Loki et se pencha un peu.

« -Montre-moi, dit doucement Tony. »

Un œil vert fatigué rencontra les siens et essaya de se concentrer.

« -Qu… ? demanda Loki d'une voix rauque.

-J'aimerais que tu me montres tes gamins. J'veux dire, seulement si t'en as envie, répondit Tony. T'sais, avec ce p'tit show supra-cool avec les étincelles qu't'as fait la dernière fois ? »

Lorsque Loki baissa le regard, Tony voulut instantanément retirer ses mots. Il avait l'impression que le dieu rejetait son offre et d'une certaine façon ça le dérangeait, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Loki lâcha sa main et roula sur le dos. Il y avait de la surprise sur son visage, comme s'il ne prenait conscience de la pluie que pour la première fois maintenant. Son regard se posa sur Tony et il l'observa de haut en bas autant qu'il était possible depuis cet angle.

« -Vous devez avoir froid, dit-il doucement. »

Avant que Tony n'ait le temps de penser à mentir ou à dire _non_, Loki commença à se redresser sur ses pieds. Puis il se retourna et regarda Tony dans les yeux.

« -Venez, ce qui sonna plus comme une question qu'un ordre, et Tony força ses membres engourdis à bouger. »

Les vêtements mouillés collaient à leurs corps et firent trembler Tony involontairement. Il ne savait pas ce que préparait le dieu, à présent. S'il ferait vraiment ces images de nouveau ou s'il voulait juste qu'il soit au sec. Dans tous les cas cela lui irait, tant qu'il pouvait quitter cette plage.

**ooOoo**

Cela fit plaisir à Tony de voir que le dieu avait choisi le chemin du retour à la grotte. C'était comme s'ils l'avaient quittée il y avait une éternité.

A l'instant où ils sortirent de sous la pluie pour entrer dans la grotte d'un noir complet, ce fut comme rentrer à la maison. D'une façon très étrange.

Tony entendit Loki marcher quelque part, ses vêtements trempés faisant des claquements. Et puis une lumière bleu foncé apparut au milieu de la grotte, illuminant le visage concentré de Loki. Puis la lumière glissa de la paume du dieu sur le bois et se transforma en un feu de camp confortable.

Tony eut envie de lever les bras en l'air et de crier un _Yay ! _joyeux mais les récents événements avaient quelque peu obscurci son euphorie.

Loki s'installa quand même devant le feu et regarda pensivement Tony.

Des yeux bruns rencontrèrent du vert et essayèrent de les déchiffrer, mais sans succès.

« -Quoi ? demanda Tony, commençant à se sentir mal à l'aise.

-Puis-je vous demander une faveur ? s'exprima presque timidement Loki. »

Tony haussa un sourcil surpris à ça et acquiesça lentement.

« -Pourriez-vous me faire confiance, juste pour une minute ? demanda prudemment le dieu. »

Pourquoi il me demande ça, pensa Tony. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, le dieu _pouvait _le faire, et par la force si nécessaire. Y avait-il une signification plus profonde derrière ces mots ? Il savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup à perdre de toute façon. Alors Tony acquiesça de nouveau et sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

« -Rapprochez-vous s'il vous plaît, dit Loki avant d'attendre que l'humain ne se rapproche du feu à pas lents. »

Il observa minutieusement chaque partie du corps de Tony avec un regard de la plus haute concentration. Tony sentit ses battements de cœur remonter dans sa gorge et eut soudainement des difficultés à respirer de façon régulière.

« -Ne bougez pas à présent, ordonna Loki avant de fermer les yeux. »

Puis il bougea ses mains en de petites vagues gracieuses qui étaient presque hypnotiques. Jusqu'à ce qu'une chaleur soudaine ne touche la cheville de Tony et qu'il ne baisse les yeux, voyant une flamme tenter de remonter sa jambe, et qu'il ne recule son pied.

La flamme mourut instantanément et il entendit la voix épuisée de Loki dire :

« -S'il vous plaît, Stark, ayez confiance. »

Et Tony secoua la tête avant de répondre :

« -Je savais pas que t'allais me rôtir !

-Je promets que je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. A présent, si vous le voulez bien ? Cela me coûte beaucoup d'énergie, et si vous voulez vraiment que je vous montre mes enfants alors nous ferions mieux d'en finir au plus vite. S'il vous plaît ? »

Et la voix de Loki sonnait sincère et fit croire ses mots à Tony. Alors il remit son pied en place et inspira profondément avant d'acquiescer de nouveau.

Loki ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois et bougea ses mains comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. La chaleur revint et remonta lentement les jambes de Tony. C'était chaud, intensément, mais pas brûlant, comme il s'y était attendu. Et puis la chaleur jaillit plus haut et consuma l'intégralité de son corps. D'après ce que Tony pouvait voir sans bouger la tête, il était piégé dans une fine couche de flammes flottant au-dessus de sa peau et de ses vêtements, très près, mais sans toucher. Les nerfs dans sa peau picotèrent comme s'ils se réveillaient d'une longue hibernation. Et la chaleur se fit moins ardente avant de s'insinuer dans ses os à travers sa chair.

Et puis les flammes disparurent, juste comme ça.

« -Vous pouvez bouger maintenant, dit gentiment la voix de Loki. »

Tony attendit un instant de plus avant de s'exécuter cependant. A sa surprise ses vêtements étaient secs et son corps donnait l'impression d'avoir pris un long bain chaud. Quand même, la pensée de se tenir dans les flammes envoyait des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale et l'adrénaline envahit son système.

« -T'aurais pu m'prévenir ! cria-t-il à moitié à Loki.

-Je vous en prie, dit Loki presque dédaigneusement avant de se lever pour se sécher lui-même. »

Regarder Loki être recouvert de cette couche de feu faisait paraître la chose tellement plus inoffensive que cela ne l'était très certainement. Et il avait tenu sa promesse de ne pas lui faire de mal. Peut-être, songea Tony, qu'il devrait essayer de se détendre un peu plus à proximité de Loki. Et peut-être qu'il devrait juste vraiment lui faire davantage confiance. Au moins un peu. Tant qu'ils étaient sur cette île. Yep, il essaierait.

C'était bon signe pour lui que Loki essaie de paraître normal de nouveau. Il savait que c'était juste un masque, mais néanmoins cela aidait beaucoup. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec Loki en tant que personne. Tony n'était juste pas habitué à consoler qui que ce soit. Habituellement il ignorerait la chose ou, mieux, prendrait la fuite et reviendrait quand cela irait mieux. Mais ici tout était différent.

Entendre Loki s'éclaircir la gorge le fit sortir de sa réflexion et il regarda le dieu qui avait pris place sur son matelas. Tony rejoignit sa place, mais fut arrêté par la voix de Loki.

« -Soyez gentil et venez vous asseoir à côté de moi. Cela rend la chose beaucoup plus facile, dit-il.

-Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance la dernière fois, répondit Tony, irrité.

-Je vais faire quelque chose d'autre parce que si je ferme les yeux durant plus d'un instant je crains de m'endormir, déclara le dieu, essayant de forcer un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Oh…fit Tony avant de secouer la tête. T'as pas à faire ça. Si t'es aussi fatigué, alors s'te plaît, dors. Ça peut attendre.

-Stark, fit Loki en inclinant sa tête sur le côté. Vous m'avez fait une faveur cette nuit et je ne laisserai pas ceci sans réponse. Alors, s'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous. »

Alors il s'assit à la droite de Loki. Le dieu rapprocha sa cape et la passa à Tony.

« -Tant que je manipule le feu, cela ne vous réchauffera pas suffisamment, alors prenez ceci, s'il vous plaît. »

Tony ne protesta pas et s'enveloppa dans le tissu doux. Cela avait l'odeur d'un monde différent, très plaisante. Et puis il se demanda ce qui était en train de se passer là maintenant. Loki l'acceptait aussi près, l'autorisant à utiliser ses vêtements, ne s'était pas moqué de lui plus d'une demi-heure et avait dit _s'il vous plaît _plusieurs fois, sans sarcasme.

Tony regarda les doigts de Loki bouger et une seconde plus tard les flammes devant lui se transformèrent en un étalon à huit pattes. Le feu ne ressemblait plus vraiment à des flammes, mais à de la glace de la couleur du feu. Il admira la texture un instant avant de se rendre compte dans les faits de ce qu'il voyait. Et alors sa mâchoire en tomba un peu.

« -Un cheval ? demanda-t-il lentement.

-J'aime votre éloquence, ricana Loki. Oui, un cheval.

-Comment c'est arrivé ?

-Par accident, plus ou moins.

-Comment…oublie ça. C'est juste que…je…eh bien, j'ai juste imaginé quelque chose…ah, quelqu'un d'autre, balbutia Tony.

-Je sais, Stark, dit Loki. »

Puis il tordit un peu ses doigts et un vieil homme majestueux apparut sur le dos du cheval.

« -Au moins Odin a-t-il trouvé Sleipnir utile et l'a gardé. De cette façon je suis en mesure de le voir aussi souvent que je le veux, dit-il avec une amertume réprimée dans ses mots. Mais je suppose que vous vous attendiez à quelqu'un comme lui, pas vrai ? »

Et avec ça le cheval et son cavalier se transformèrent en un jeune homme à l'air sinistre, aux mèches folles et à l'impassibilité de Thor.

« -Ouais, exact…un des tiens également ? répondit et demanda Tony à la fois.

-Oui. Vali, répondit Loki.

-Même mère ? »

Loki rit fort à ça durant un moment, avant de regarder Tony.

« -A peine, Stark. A peine. »

Puis il bougea ses doigts de nouveau et un autre jeune homme apparut. Il ressemblait définitivement beaucoup plus à son père.

« -Le frère de Vali ? demanda curieusement Tony, mais Loki secoua la tête.

-Non, son demi-frère. »

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Tony.

« -J'avais une image complètement fausse de toi, mon pote !

-J'avais mes raisons, Stark, déclara clairement Loki.

-Comme nous tous, rit Tony avant de redevenir sérieux. Tu peux les voir, eux aussi ?

-Plus maintenant. Après avoir pris connaissance mon héritage, ils ont décidé de m'éviter, dit solennellement Loki.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ne le soyez pas. »

Loki transforma rapidement les flammes en serpent et gratifia Tony d'un rictus.

« -Lui vous le connaissez déjà, n'ai-je pas raison ?

-Je suis tenté de répondre oui, fit Tony en lui rendant son sourire, bien que d'autres images apparaissaient dans son esprit. Est-il…ou est-elle vraiment aussi grand ?

-Si je vous dit qu'il est beaucoup plus grand, me croiriez-vous ? fit Loki avec un large sourire.

-Nope, répondit-il honnêtement.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-Et ?

-Quoi ?

-Même mère ? »

Les deux hommes rirent à ça.

« -Non, Stark, mais les deux autres que je vais vous montrer sont les frère et sœur de Jormungandr, dit Loki, un sourire toujours aux lèvres. »

Et il regarda silencieusement l'humain former le nom avec ses lèvres durant une seconde.

Puis le serpent disparut et un loup apparut.

« -Tu t'fiches de moi ! dit Tony, incrédule. A quoi ressemblait leur mère ?

-Elle était magnifique, répondit Loki, ses yeux ne quittant pas l'image de son fils, de la nostalgie dans ses yeux.

-Où sont-ils ?

-Dans le monde de Surtr, répondit Loki avec une tristesse soudaine dans la voix.

-Ils ont l'air de savoir se débrouiller. J'ai pas raison ? demanda Tony.

-Bien sûr. Et pourtant, ils sont toujours mes enfants et ont été bannis lorsqu'ils étaient bien trop jeunes. Ils ont toujours besoin d'être guidés et de ne pas se sentir jetés à l'instar de jouets mal-aimés. Le monde dans lequel ils sont forcés de vivre à présent est cruel et froid. Tout ce qui est bon en eux mourra.

-A moins que tu ne trouves un moyen, dit Tony avant d'y réfléchir.

-A moins que je ne trouve un moyen, répéta Loki dans un presque murmure. »

Tony regarda ces yeux verts fixer le loup puis s'éclaircit la gorge.

« -T'as mentionné un autre de tes enfants ?

-En effet, dit Loki, sans émotion. Ma fille Hel. »

Le mot _fille _résonna dans les oreilles de Tony une moitié de lui l'avertit, parce qu'au moins la moitié des enfants de Loki avaient plus ou moins de deux jambes, et cela pourrait être la bizarrerie la moins flagrante. Son autre moitié se souvint de sa vision précédente et avait à présent hâte de voir s'il avait raison.

De longs doigts élégants dansèrent de nouveau et une femme apparut dans le feu.

« -Whoa ! s'échappa des lèvres de Tony, et ce n'était pas un son appréciateur. »

Les yeux de Loki brillèrent dangereusement.

« -Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voulez me dire, Stark ?

-Ah…elle est…unique en son genre, fit-il, pas sûr de savoir quoi dire avant de regarder la femme de plus près. »

Une partie d'elle était superbe et ensorcelante, mais le reste d'elle lui rappelait un cadavre.

« -Si vous continuez de boire autant comme je l'ai entendu dire, vous la rencontrerez de nouveau en personne, fit Loki avec un rictus.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? demanda Tony, irrité. »

Loki donna à l'image de sa fille un sourire authentique avant qu'il ne libère les flammes et ne laisse brûler le feu de nouveau.

« -Vous le découvrirez un jour.

-Génial, marmonna Tony. »

Il regarda Loki cacher un bâillement.

« -Merci, dit-il au dieu.

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour avoir partagé ça avec moi. »

Loki se contenta de lui sourire avant de lancer un regard fatigué à son matelas.

« -Je désire dormir à présent. Libre à vous de rester ici si vous ne voulez pas vous lever une nouvelle fois. »

Et avec ça il s'étira derrière l'humain.

Tony remua un peu et sentit ses muscles protester instantanément. Dormir dans le lit de Loki avait soudainement l'air des plus tentants, aussi il s'allongea à côté du dieu.

Puis il se souvint de la cape et essaya d'en sortir, de façon à ce qu'il puisse la rendre à Loki. Une main sur son épaule l'arrêta.

« -Vous en avez plus besoin que moi, Stark. Ce corps mortel qui est le vôtre est si facilement affecté par le froid. Moi par contre, j'y suis habitué. »

Tony fit une grimace, mais s'enroula quand même dans le tissu doux, profitant de la chaleur qui s'étendit dans ses membres courbaturés. Si le dieu était à l'aise comme ça, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Il s'allongea sur le dos et fixa le plafond, laissant les images que le dieu lui avait montrées vagabonder dans son esprit une nouvelle fois.

Il écouta la respiration du dieu ralentir, signalant qu'il s'endormait en cet instant même.

Tony n'était pas encore sûr de s'il devait être plus fasciné ou plus effrayé par ces créatures uniques qu'étaient les enfants de Loki. Le monde n'était-il pas mieux avec eux enfermés ? D'un autre côté ils n'avaient rien fait de mal, si Loki ne lui avait rien caché. Et est-ce qu'une prophétie pouvait-elle vraiment légitimer un tel acte ?

Il fut arraché de ses pensées par Loki qui se tourna dans son sommeil pour se blottir contre le torse de Tony, de toute évidence recherchant la chaleur d'un corps depuis longtemps nécessaire. Tony ne sut pas quoi faire en premier lieu, ne se sentant pas _si _confortable si près du dieu. Mais encore, à un certain niveau, c'était…eh bien, pas _si _désagréable. Il était trop fatigué pour protester, de toute façon. Et ça ferait de mal à personne s'il laissait le dieu dormir comme ça. Il passa prudemment un bras autour de l'épaule de Loki et se sourit à lui-même.

« -Habitué au froid, n'est-ce pas ? ...Menteur, murmura-t-il, amusé, avant de fermer lentement les yeux. »

Les doigts de Loki se refermèrent prudemment autour du tissu et un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Tony huma l'odeur de ses cheveux, laquelle lui rappela les premières neiges de l'hiver.

Quelques minutes plus tard il sombra dans le sommeil.

**ooOoo**

Tony fit un rêve merveilleux. Il y avait cette fille magnifique aux cheveux noirs soyeux lui tombant dans le dos jusqu'aux hanches. Et elle était assise sur ses cuisses, se balançant contre son entrejambe si lentement que c'était presque un supplice. Ces yeux d'un vert poison ne se détournaient jamais alors que ses mains parcouraient son torse et que les sons les plus délicieux s'échappaient de ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers. Et Tony la maintenant proche de sa poitrine, et pressaient ses hanches contre les siennes, essayant d'obtenir autant de friction que possible. Ses mains trouvèrent sa taille et l'attirèrent encore plus près, et ce semblait tellement bon et réel et…

…cela semblait réel.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit une chevelure noire. Il sentit de la peau chaude sous ses mains. Son cerveau embrouillé essaya de trouver du sens au pourquoi ça n'allait pas soudainement. Et bien trop lentement la réalité se remit en marche et il réalisa que Loki était allongé dos à lui, pressé contre lui. Tony éloigna prudemment ses mains. Puis il se leva aussi silencieusement que possible. Loki était toujours endormi. Tony se gifla plusieurs fois pour avoir perdu le contrôle ainsi.

Il se hâta hors de la grotte en direction du bassin. Il passa la tête sous l'eau et hurla. Puis il remonta à la surface et fit les cent pas durant quelques minutes, répétant différentes versions colorées de « Merde ! » et « Putain ! » jusqu'à ce que son esprit puisse se concentrer sur des phrases complètes.

Habituellement il aurait un débat brillant avec JARVIS qui apaiserait ses nerfs et le ferait tout analyser à un niveau rationnel. Mais qu'était-il supposé faire ici ? Parler aux fougères ?

Il s'assit dans l'herbe et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Loki n'avait très probablement rien remarqué, parce que, _si _c'était le cas, Tony ne serait certainement plus en train de respirer. Il devait se dire que c'était bon signe. Mais quand même il avait balancé son érection contre les fesses de Loki et c'est un souvenir dont il ne peut pas se débarrasser facilement.

Ça allait pas sur tellement de niveaux ! Il y eut la culpabilité envers Pepper qui se mit immédiatement en marche, et puis il avait fantasmé sur sa vision de la _fille _de Loki, putain, parce que ce fait seul en disait beaucoup. Et il avait touché le Dieu de la Malice d'une façon dont il ne devrait vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment _pas, et pourquoi il dormait à côté de lui de toute façon ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Et, plus important et le plus troublant – pourquoi ça lui avait fait du bien ?

Il se laissa tomber sur le dos et fixa le ciel. D'après la position du soleil, il était aux environs de midi.

Au bout de quelques minutes il décida d'essayer d'oublier que ceci se soit jamais passé. Devrait pas être si difficile. Et de nouveau il se mentit à lui-même.

**ooOoo**

Lorsqu'il atteignit la grotte, Loki était déjà debout en train de fixer les flammes, perdu dans ses pensées. Juste au moment où Tony ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Loki se tourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« -Montrez-moi où vous m'avez trouvé, commanda-t-il. »

Tony eut besoin de deux secondes pour comprendre à quoi faisait référence le dieu.

« -Bonjour à toi aussi, dit-il, souriant.

-Stark, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ça.

-D'accord, rayon d'soleil, soupira-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de nouveau de la grotte. Par là. »

Quelque chose était en train de se passer, nota Tony. Est-ce que Loki était réveillé en fait ? Non, impossible, il lui aurait arraché la tête à la seconde même où il avait touché sa taille. Et pourtant le dieu agissait complètement différemment de la veille.

**ooOoo**

« -C'était là quelque part, déclara Tony.

-En êtes-vous sûr ? demanda sévèrement Loki.

-Eh bien, habituellement le X marquerait l'endroit. Mais puisque le X était ton sang partout sur le sol et qu'il a plu toute une journée, je dirais que j'ai à deviner où c'était exactement. »

Loki roula des yeux à ça.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ici ? demanda Tony, essayant de satisfaire sa curiosité.

-Chercher le reste de mes possessions, répondit le dieu, parcourant la zone avec des pas prudents.

-Tu veux dire ton sceptre ?

-Oui.

-J'ai fouillé partout à cet endroit et j'ai pas pu le trouver, déclara Tony en se grattant l'oreille. »

Loki s'arrêta et gratifia Tony d'un regard oh-toi-pitoyable-petit-mortel-que-sais-tu-donc puis continua de chercher.

Tony lâcha un souffle indigné et s'appuya contre un arbre à proximité, regardant le dieu. Au moins maintenant il était vraiment sûr que Loki n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Ses yeux errèrent sur ces fesses qui étaient si agréables contre son…Il devait stopper ses pensées, vraiment. Il avait fantasmé sur des hommes avant, tout en touchant une femme. Mais l'inverse semblait juste…bizarre et pas bienvenu. Il s'éloigna du tronc et dit :

« -J'vais nous chercher un peu de nourriture, alors. »

Il partit sans attendre de réponse.

**ooOoo**

Il ne pensait pas être jamais fatigué de parcourir ce bout de terre. En quelque sorte il avait tout ce d'aucun avait _besoin _pour vivre. Et cela remplissait son but d'être un endroit où se concentrer et réfléchir. Malheureusement cette dernière action était quelque chose que Tony ne voulait pas vraiment faire en ce moment.

Peu importe ce qu'il essayait de trouver tout en ramassant des pommes et des cerises, ses pensées revenaient à son réveil d'aujourd'hui. Quelque chose était en train de se passer en lui, et il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir ce que c'était. Mais cette île semblait l'y forcer, de toute façon. Cela l'énervait comme jamais. Peut-être que c'était juste lui n'ayant absolument rien à faire. Encore.

C'était frustrant.

« -Pense à quelque chose à faire, se dit-il. Et puis arrête de réfléchir, putain ! »

**ooOoo**

Ce fut bien après le crépuscule que Loki revint à leur abri. A la surprise de Tony il tenait son sceptre dans une main et le cristal magique dans l'autre, arquant un sourcil et le gratifiant de son rictus supérieur, disant « Vous voyez ? » sans le dire à voix haute.

« -Ouais-ouais, c'est _toi _le dieu ici…fit remarquer Tony, sarcastique.

-Pourquoi ce comportement puéril ? se moqua Loki avant de se rapprocher, observant le travail de Tony. »

Il s'était trouvé quelques morceaux de bois de racine et s'était occupé à tailler un bol avec le couteau de Loki.

« -Joli travail, dit le dieu, et Tony n'était pas sûr qu'il soit honnête ou pas. »

Ce dont il _était _sûr était que Loki était bien plus lui-même de nouveau. Et il était content qu'il le soit.

« -Puis-je ? demanda le dieu en désignant le petit tas de pommes.

-Bien sûr, sers-toi, acquiesça Tony avant de le regarder prendre un des fruits puis s'asseoir à sa place. »

Il examina le crystal sous tous les angles en mangeant la pomme. Et puis ses yeux verts se relevèrent et se verrouillèrent sur ses homologues bruns. La même couleur que ces yeux dans son rêve. Loki avait-il déglingué son esprit et était-il en train de jouer avec ses pensées à présent ? Est-ce que quelque chose comme ça était dans ses capacités ? Il ne le savait pas, mais ça ressemblait à Loki. Et ça faisait putain de beaucoup plus de sens plutôt que ces pensées bizarres provenant de son propre esprit clair et net.

« -Vous voulez me dire quelque chose ? demanda le dieu.

-Quoi ? …ah, yep ! Je me demandais juste si ce cristal marchait toujours, dit Tony.

-Savez-vous _comment _ça marche ? voulut savoir Loki avec son sourire caractéristique.

-Nope, fit Tony en haussant les épaules.

-Alors comment…

-Laisse tomber ! grogna Tony. »

Loki ricana.

Le silence s'étendit entre eux, seulement dérangé par le métal grattant contre le bois et les dents mordant dans une pomme.

« -En effet, dit Loki au bout de longues minutes.

-Quoi ? demanda Tony.

-Cela marche.

-Génial. »

Puis Tony releva le regard de son travail et vit une détermination joyeuse dans les yeux de Loki.

« -Donc t'as un plan ?

-J'en ai un.

-Est-ce que ça inclut le meurtre et la destruction de masse ? »

A ça Loki rit fort.

« -Pas encore, Stark, pas encore. »

Tony se détendit un peu et s'autorisa à se sentir un peu optimiste.

« -Combien de temps ça va prendre de nous ramener depuis ici ?

-Comme je l'ai dit, autant qu'il en faudra pour que je me rétablisse, déclara le dieu avant de poser le cristal sur sa cuisse afin d'examiner le sceptre à présent. Et j'aurai à attendre jusqu'à ce que j'ai de nouveau toute ma force, car j'en aurai besoin une fois que je serai de retour.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? demanda sceptiquement Tony.

-Cela n'est pas de votre intérêt. Mais soyez assuré qu'il ne se passera rien exigeant la prise d'action des Avengers, sourit-il, mielleux. »

Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement et pour la majorité du temps en silence. Ils échangèrent quelques phrases moqueuses quelques fois, mais rien d'hostile. Pour Tony, c'était en quelque sorte comme un petit jeu entre eux. Un jeu qu'il perdait la plupart du temps, mais c'était toujours divertissant et rafraîchissant.

**ooOoo**

Il se tenait immergé jusqu'à la taille dans l'eau, regardant l'océan rencontrer le ciel de la nuit. De petites vagues le faisaient tanguer sous la force de leur danse sans fin. Il regarda autour, mais où qu'il se tournait, il ne voyait que de l'eau. Cela ne l'inquiétait pas le moins du monde. Il laissa sa tête retomber en arrière et songea aux millions d'étoiles brillant au-dessus de lui. Il y avait un calme spécial dans l'air. Une sorte de paix à laquelle il avait l'impression d'avoir aspiré toute sa vie.

Et puis il y eut une paire de mains se glissant prudemment autour de sa taille, et des bras forts attirèrent son dos contre un torse ferme. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de la sensation –et se perdant en elle alors que ces mains trouvaient leur chemin à l'intérieur de son pantalon, le touchant avec expertise et de manière ô si séductrice.

**ooOoo**

Le matin suivant Tony fut plus qu'heureux de se réveiller dans une grotte vide. Il était proche de péter un câble. Soit Loki détraquait son esprit, soit son esprit était détraqué, mais de toute façon, il était proche de taré.

Toutes ses pensées tournaient en rond autour de ce qu'il devrait faire et ne pas faire. Et plus que tout il voulait savoir ce qui se passait avec lui.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur son travail qui était de faire un second bol et deux tasses. Rien de génial, mais il pouvait garder ses mains occupées et son esprit fermé.

Ce fut jusqu'à ce que Loki revienne de quoi qu'il était en train de préparer. Il ne dit pas un mot à Tony et se contenta de s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit avant de commencer à remettre le cristal dans le sceptre en utilisant sa magie pour manipuler l'encadrement. Cela lui prit environ deux heures.

Tony utilisa ce temps pour étudier secrètement le dieu. Il devait se tester. Ses pensées revenaient à ce dernier de toute façon, aussi il avait décidé de découvrir ce qui attirait son attention exactement de manière si inexorable. Et il trouva beaucoup de choses qu'il qualifierait d'intéressantes. Mais il devait y avoir quelque chose de plus. Cela n'avait juste pas de sens, pas encore.

Soudainement il entendit Loki soupirer d'agacement et le regarda se lever et s'éloigner.

Il sourit pour lui-même. Possiblement le dieu avait des difficultés avec son travail. Pas si parfait après tout. D'une certaine manière Tony trouva cela satisfaisant.

**ooOoo**

C'était tard dans la nuit lorsque Loki revint. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas plu de tout le jour.

Tony était assis à sa place et apportait la touche finale à ses tasses. Il sourit au dieu et dit « Salut », mais le salut n'obtint pas de réponse. Cela le fit froncer les sourcils, inquiet. Quelque chose se tramait.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la main de Loki autour du manche de son sceptre. Durant une fraction de seconde les souvenirs du rêve de la nuit dernière revinrent, mais alors il vit les articulations blanchir sous la force de la poigne. Puis le sceptre tomba au sol dans un cliquetis.

Loki marcha vers lui avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Il arracha le couteau de la main de Tony et se mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Ses yeux verts plongèrent en lui et ses doigts minces caressèrent fermement son torse.

« -Je ne peux pas me concentrer avec vous m'observant ainsi, me regardant de haut en bas tout en m'évitant pareillement, dit Loki, sa voix chargée d'un mélange de séduction et de colère. Si vous me désirez autant, alors allez-y, prenez-moi comme vous le souhaitez ! »

Et avec ça il fit passer sa tunique par-dessus sa tête.

« -Quoi ! s'exclama Tony, très probablement deux octaves plus hautes qu'il ne le voulait.

-Ne jouez pas les imbéciles, Stark. Ne pensez pas que je ne remarquerai pas vos coups d'œil. Vous prononçant mon nom dans votre sommeil. Et ne soyez pas sous l'impression que je ne vous aurais pas remarqué vous frotter contre mon derrière hier matin. »

_Oh merde !_

Tony essaya de parler mais sa bouche bougea sans émettre le moindre son.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? murmura le dieu dans son oreille. »

Et Tony eut des difficultés à empêcher son sang de se précipiter vers le bas, et essaya de réfléchir. Réfléchis !

« -Je…Je pense que…tu interprètes mal quelques petites choses là ! força-t-il.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit le cas. J'ai besoin de me concentrer et vous ne me laisserez pas faire. Alors je vous donne ce que vous voulez et vous pouvez me laisser tranquille. N'est-ce pas ainsi que cela marche habituellement avec vos flirts ? Pour moi c'est juste du sexe, de toute façon. »

D'une façon ou d'une autre Tony s'arracha à son état de choc et repoussa Loki de toutes ses forces, le faisant tomber sur le flanc.

« -A quel point t'es taré, Loki ! hurla-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts. »

Le dieu se contenta de rire à ça, ne prenant pas la peine de se relever. Puis il gratifia Tony d'un rictus faux, demandant :

« -Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange ? »

Et tellement de réponses envahirent l'esprit de Tony…il en choisit une au hasard.

« -Comment tu peux parler comme ça ?

-Comme quoi exactement, Stark ? Eclairez-moi. »

Et le rictus devint plus amer.

Tony regarda le feu un instant, cherchant les bons mots.

« -Comme si c'était pour toi qu'un autre outil pour atteindre ton but, dit-il lentement, presque comme s'il était en train de se demander si c'était ce qu'il voulait savoir.

-Parce que ça l'est. »

A ça, Tony fut à court de mots. Qu'avait-il dû arriver à l'homme devant lui pour qu'il puisse croire quelque chose comme _ça_. Pour qu'il soit prêt à se donner à quelqu'un d'autre juste pour avoir la paix ! Etait-ce une sorte d'effet secondaire de la rencontre avec Surtr ? Très probablement pas. Ceci là, était quelque chose d'autre entièrement.

Et soudainement il n'y eût plus que le sentiment d'être profondément désolé pour Loki en lui.

« -Me donnez-vous ce regard de pitié pour une certaine raison ? Personne ne s'est jamais soucié de ça, avant. Ne me dites pas que vous étiez différent ! dit le dieu, cinglant.

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda Tony désespérément, de toute évidence manquant de quelque importante information.

-Demandez à mon précieux non-frère comment Sleipnir a été _engendré_, dit platement Loki. Et puisque je ne peux vous être d'aucune utilité, je préfère aller à un autre endroit pour continuer mon travail – sans être dérangé. »

Avec ça il prit sa tunique, son sceptre et sa cape, et sortit dans la nuit.

Tony resta sur son matelas et plaça une main sur sa bouche.

Ses yeux fixaient le feu sans le voir alors qu'il essayait désespérément de trouver du sens dans ce qui venait juste de se passer.

* * *

Tony et ses rêves érotiques…ça devait arriver tôt ou tard XD Et les choses se compliquent entre nos deux non-tourtereaux…mais on avance petit à petit, c'est déjà ça !

Prochain chapitre dans…je sais pas combien de temps, il est pas très long, mais encore une fois, ça se fera quand ça se fera XD

**P.S. : Je vote pour que Tony parle aux fougères !**


	7. La Tempête Intérieure

**La Tempête Intérieure**

**ooOoo**

Cela prit une éternité.

Ou la plus longue minute de sa vie.

Peut-être quelque chose entre les deux.

Sa main s'attardait toujours sur sa bouche et le feu dansait devant ses yeux. Lentement, et avec une voix qui ne semblait pas être la sienne, il parla entre ses doigts. Dit le seul mot qui se formait dans son cerveau.

_Dingue._

Et cela ne faisait aucune différence s'il voulait décrire Loki, ou la situation qui venait juste de se passer, ou ce qu'il pensait qu'il deviendrait s'il restait ici beaucoup plus longtemps.

Il se sentit en cage, entravé et soumis. Et il se sentait tellement hors de contrôle, sans qu'il n'y ait de fin.

Une pause. Une pause dans cet infernal tour de manège était ce dont il avait besoin.

Un moment le dieu est plus mort que vif, le suivant il essaie de le tuer, durant un autre ils dorment dans le même lit, et maintenant…_ça !_

Il ne voulait juste pas savoir ce qui se passerait ensuite. Il était fatigué de tout ça, fatigué de Loki, fatigué de cette putain d'île et même fatigué de lui-même.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'armure de Loki, que le dieu avait dû ramener ici en l'absence de Tony.

Il avait seulement connu Loki dans ces vêtements tout le temps avant, et l'avait vu comme un maniaque, peu importe que Thor affirme le contraire.

Mais à présent qu'il l'avait vu sans son armure, il voyait un Loki différent. C'était comme regarder un puzzle complété durant un long moment, s'imprégnant juste de l'image. Et alors vous enlevez une pièce et soudainement vous devenez conscient de centaines et de centaines de parties différentes qui s'imbriquent, dépendent l'une de l'autre et se requièrent mutuellement, et l'image totale dévoile un sens plus profond.

Et il était fatigué de la regarder.

Avec les dernières branches du tas il nourrit le feu et s'allongea sur le flanc pour regarder les flammes. Il était des plus certain qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil cette nuit, mais il essaierait de se reposer pour le moment.

Quelques minutes plus tard il était loin dans ses rêves.

**ooOoo**

Il se réveilla, se sentant vide et sans force. Sa seule façon de supporter la journée était de passer en autopilote. Loki n'était nulle part en vue et cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Il alla au bassin, profita du soleil sur sa peau, grilla un peu de nourriture, continua d'entretenir le feu, examina son armure de nouveau, réussit à se raser avec le couteau, parce que ça commençait vraiment à l'agacer, récolta davantage de bois, grilla plus de nourriture et alla se coucher de nouveau.

Le jour suivant se passa de la même manière.

Ainsi que le suivant, seulement cette fois il plut quelques fois.

Lors du quatrième jour Tony était plus ou moins de nouveau lui-même et reprit le contrôle des choses. Il pouvait bloquer toutes ces pensées troublantes la majorité du temps et son sommeil était dénué de rêves, ou il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. De toute façon il était heureux que cela soit ainsi, car cela lui donnait le sentiment qu'une malédiction était enfin brisée.

Peut-être qu'il avait raison finalement, et Loki _avait _vraiment joué avec son esprit.

Après tout, cela faisait sens.

Ce qui commença à le travailler fut le fait qu'il n'y avait toujours aucun signe du dieu. Il ne s'était pas montré une seule fois, ni même ne l'avait vu lors de l'une de ses expéditions autour de l'île.

Une petite partie de lui craignait qu'il soit parti sans l'emmener avec lui, mais alors il s'était convaincu que Loki ne le laisserait jamais sur son île bien-aimée s'il le pouvait. Et qu'il ne laisserait pas son armure derrière de toute façon.

Et pourtant il se demandait ce que le dieu était en train de faire en ce moment, parce qu'il savait ce que _lui-même _était en train de faire en ce moment, ce qui n'était rien, vraiment. Et ça commençait à l'ennuyer et à le torturer.

Il se surprit deux fois à souhaiter discuter avec le dieu et eut envie de se hurler dessus à l'instant même où ça lui arrivait.

Tout ceci n'était tellement pas lui. Tellement _pas _Tony Stark ! Tony Stark dans la vie sauvage ! _Allez _! Il ne put s'empêcher de rire des circonstances, parce que c'était tout ce qui lui restait à faire. Et il s'acheminait lentement vers la folie.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit de fortune, regardant le ciel aux couleurs du crépuscule. Il tapota distraitement ses doigts sur son réacteur Ark, laissant le cliquetis vibrer dans sa poitrine. Et durant une fraction de seconde il sentit ces mains sur lui de nouveau, bloquant immédiatement les pensées en question. Ses mains retombèrent dans son giron.

Il n'était plus sûr de combien de temps il pourrait continuer ainsi.

**ooOoo**

Il se rallongea sur son lit, se sentant confortable et laissant la chaleur envahir son corps. Il fixa le plafond et regarda la lumière jouer avec les ombres. Quelque chose lui manquait.

Se concentrant sur ce que cela pourrait être, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun son. Ne devrait-il pas entendre le feu craquer ? Ou le vent jouant dans les arbres ? Peut-être qu'il n'y en avait pas. Mais quand même, le feu… ?

Lorsqu'il essaya de bouger la tête sur le côté pour voir ce qu'il se passait il remarqua qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger du tout. Il sentait toujours ses membres, mais ils ne lui obéissaient pas. Son pouls pulsait dans ses oreilles, étant le seul son à présent.

Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il pouvait sentir sa présence. Ça devait être lui.

Et alors il se tint au-dessus de lui, le regardant comme un prédateur. Il était engoncé dans son armure complète, le sceptre à la main, ayant tout l'air du prince qu'il était.

Ces yeux perçants possédaient une nuance de vert que Tony n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Il voulait lui crier dessus, lui dire de le libérer, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver sa voix.

C'était comme s'il était enfermé à l'intérieur de lui-même.

La pointe du sceptre bougea sur la joue de Tony, la traçant doucement.

« -Dites-moi ce que vous voulez, dit la voix angélique. »

Tony se débattit intérieurement contre son état paralysé, mais sans succès.

La pointe glaciale parcourut son cou et traversa son torse, là où son cœur tambourinait sans merci.

« -Dites-moi ce que vous voulez, répéta la voix bien trop calme pour la situation. »

Et le prince s'agenouilla élégamment à côté de lui et posa le sceptre sur le côté d'une main avant d'épouser le visage de Tony de l'autre.

Le contact était incroyablement doux et énormément tendre, et exactement à cause de ça, si terrifiant et dangereux.

« -Dites-moi ce que vous voulez, dit-il encore, cette fois avec un sourire tordu. »

Tony voulait détourner le regard, fuir, hurler. Mais ces yeux le capturaient, lui et son existence toute entière.

Une longue jambe passa au-dessus de son torse et le prince se mit à califourchon sur lui sans peser le moindre poids.

La main, qui s'attardait sur sa joue, passa lentement et précautionneusement dans ses cheveux avant d'épouser son crâne. Le corps mince se pencha et ces yeux verts sortirent de sa vision, puis des mèches noires de cheveux de velours effleurèrent son visage pendant que des lèvres douces bougeaient contre le lobe de son oreille.

« -Dites-moi ce que vous _voulez_, murmurèrent-elles. »

Et alors ces yeux furent là de nouveau et le regardèrent avec désir et affection, de longs cils noirs encadrant ces lacs infinis.

Le visage du prince se rapprocha du sien, tellement plus près, le touchant presque.

Presque.

Ces yeux se fermèrent et ces lèvres ne furent que fantômes au-dessus des siennes, ne le touchant pas encore.

« -Dis-moi, soufflèrent-elles aussi légèrement qu'une plume. Ce que tu _veux…_, et les yeux se rouvrirent, regardant droit dans son âme. …Anthony. »

Tony ouvrit les yeux.

Il fixa le plafond.

Il regarda la lumière du feu jouer avec les ombres.

Il se redressa brusquement et regarda autour de lui, la panique lui serrant la poitrine. Il pouvait bouger de nouveau. La grotte était vide si ce n'était pour lui. De la sueur perlait de son front et il essaya de rassembler ses pensées et sentit soudainement ses paupières lourdes de sommeil.

Encore un rêve.

Il jura dans sa barbe.

Et puis il y eut du soulagement.

Et après ça du déni.

Il était dur. Dur comme il ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie.

Et c'est juste que cela ne se pouvait pas. Cela ne se pouvait pas.

Cela ne se pouvait pas !

**ooOoo**

Cela lui prit des heures pour trouver le sommeil après ça, juste pour en être arraché par un bruit assourdissant.

Il ne pouvait rien voir dehors dans les ténèbres, mais le bruit continua le reste de la nuit. Apparemment cela venait de loin et cela ne semblait pas se rapprocher. Cela le fit quand même prendre le couteau en main et s'asseoir près du feu jusqu'au lever du soleil.

Puis le bruit s'affaiblit et la brise légère à l'extérieur se transforma lentement en un vent de tempête qui sonnait comme une meute de loups hurlants quelque part à proximité.

Les arbres pliaient sous le vent et craquaient dangereusement. Les nuages se pourchassaient, fusionnaient et se séparaient aléatoirement.

Et au-dessus de ça Tony pouvait entendre les vagues de l'océan marteler les rochers tranchants en bas sur la plage.

Il jeta un œil à son lit et pensa à attendre ici jusqu'à ce que la tempête soit terminée, mais il ne pouvait juste pas. Pas après _ce _rêve. Le lit de Loki n'était pas non plus un meilleur choix.

Puisqu'il ne semblait pas qu'il allait pleuvoir de sitôt, il décida de trouver d'où provenait le bruit. Parce que, oui, il pouvait de nouveau faire face à une créature d'un autre monde et très certainement perdre la vie ce faisant, mais dans cette putain de grotte il perdrait _sûrement _la raison. Et il ne savait pas lequel des deux était pire.

**ooOoo**

Il décida d'avoir le vent en plein visage. De cette façon il était en mesure de sentir le soufre ou n'importe quelle odeur provenant de quelque part. Et cette fois il battrait en retraite à l'instant même où il sentirait le moindre danger, se promit-il.

Puis une autre pensée le heurta. Et si quelqu'un avait attaqué Loki ? Et si ce quelqu'un avait gagné ? Alors il serait coincé ici pour toujours ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé des heures plus tôt ! Et quoi ? Être allé aider ? Avec quoi ? Un couteau ? Tony rit de lui-même.

Tout ceci était la faute de Loki ! Et il était prêt à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

**ooOoo**

Environ une demi-heure plus tard il était sûr d'avoir trouvé la source du bruit assourdissant. Au moins n'avait-il pas la moindre idée de comment ceci aurait pu se passer silencieusement.

Il y avait des arbres effondrés aux alentours. Des centaines d'arbres. Arrachés du sol, les racines montrant à présent toutes les directions.

La plupart d'entre eux étaient brûlés par endroits, quelques-uns étaient brisés ou même fendus. Cet endroit était ravagé.

Et au milieu de ce chaos se tenait un unique arbre. Un érable possiblement. Majestueux et intact.

Le vent soufflait encore plus fort ici et passa au travers des branches éparpillées, soulevant de la poussière.

« -Bord…el, qu'est-ce que…murmura Tony contre son gré.

-Cessez d'utiliser le nom de ma fille pour une telle fin ! intervint une voix familière depuis quelque part à travers le vent. »

Il plissa les yeux et regarda autour. Où était ce fils de pute ?

Y avait-il une silhouette sombre dans cet arbre ? Il regarda de plus près et, oui, il capta une bribe du dieu appuyé nonchalamment contre le tronc supérieur, les jambes croisées sur une grosse branche.

Tony réfléchit durant quelques secondes pour savoir s'il devrait partir de nouveau, ou découvrir ce qui se passait et opta pour ce dernier choix.

Il escalada prudemment les troncs éparpillés et s'arrêta à ce qu'il estima être une bonne distance du Dieu de la Malice.

Levant de nouveau les yeux, il remarqua quelques entailles sur le visage et les mains du dieu. Son regard errait sur quelque chose dans le lointain.

« -Loki ! Qu'est-ce que t'as _fait _! dut-il demander.

-Un peu de réflexion, vint la réponse indifférente. »

Tony regarda autour d'eux, détaillant le spectacle de nouveau. Depuis ici l'intégralité de l'endroit avait l'air encore plus dévasté.

« -Des pensées troublantes, je suppose ?

-Des plus pénibles, acquiesça Loki.

-Alors t'as décidé de redécorer afin de te distraire ? »

Il avait finalement toute l'attention du dieu, qui à présent tourna la tête et le gratifia d'un large sourire.

« -Vous aimez ?

-Nah…j'suis plus du genre clean et stylé, fit Tony en haussant les épaules, essayant de paraître nonchalant.

-Cependant vos vêtements me content une autre histoire. »

Et il y avait de nouveau ce regard condescendant.

« -Ah, la ferme, dit Tony.

-Nul besoin de m'insulter de nouveau, Stark, répondit Loki alors que ses mains s'effleuraient et que les entailles disparaissaient lentement.

-Sinon tu pourrais arrêter de faire ça ? souffla Tony.

-Faire quoi ?

-Gaspiller ta magie. Je veux vraiment rentrer, dit-il avant de désigner les alentours d'un geste vague.

-Vous savez que vous sonnez comme un bébé pleurnichard, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua le dieu, un rictus aux lèvres. »

Tony roula des yeux, agacé. Cela ne le menait nulle part. Le dieu commençait à jouer avec lui de nouveau et il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Il ne le laisserait pas prendre le contrôle. Pas après cette nuit. Pas après ce rêve. Et juste pas du tout…parce que !

« -Tu veux m'dire pourquoi tu t'es fait du mal ? On s'sent un peu à la limite aujourd'hui ? »

Et il se demanda silencieusement s'il y avait plus de vérité là-dedans qu'il voulait en signifier au départ.

« -Se sentir quoi ? »

Le dieu avait l'air véritablement irrité.

Tony haussa les épaules.

« -Oublie que j'ai dit ça. »

Le vent hurlait de plus en plus fort de minute en minute, rendant plus difficile le fait de se comprendre. Aussi au même instant où Tony se rapprocha, Loki se laissa tomber de l'arbre.

A présent à quelques pas l'un de l'autre, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, gênés.

Jusqu'à ce que Loki brise le silence.

« -Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici, Stark ?

-Je voulais découvrir ce qui m'a tenu éveillé durant une bonne partie de la nuit dernière, répondit-il, et bien qu'il faisait en premier lieu référence à l'énorme bruit, il lut entre ses propres lignes.

-Cela devait être moi, très certainement, dit Loki, l'extrémité de ses lèvres se retroussant.

-Si seulement tu savais…marmonna Tony dans sa barbe avant d'écarquiller les yeux, choqué. »

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de dire ça à voix haute.

Le dieu inclina la tête, demandant :

« -Quoi ?

-Rien, répondit hâtivement Tony. T'f'rais mieux d'me dire pourquoi tu saignes encore ! »

Loki haussa un sourcil et plissa un peu des yeux.

« -Que devrais-je savoir exactement ? »

Tony se contenta de secouer la tête à ça, comme pour dire non, et regarda le visage entaillé du dieu.

« -T'as pas assez souffert ces derniers jours ? Qu'est-ce qui s'passe dans ta tête ! »

Loki inhala profondément, laissant l'air sortir aussi lentement que possible comme pour se calmer.

« -Très bien, Stark. Une offre. D'abord vous répondez à ma question et ensuite… »

Il désigna le chaos autour d'eux.

« -…je vous expliquerai ceci. »

Tony savait qu'il n'y avait seulement qu'une petite chance pour que le dieu tienne parole, mais il n'avait pas d'autres options. Et ce n'était pas comme si il disait complètement la vérité lui-même.

« -'kay, acquiesça-t-il avant de mettre ses mains dans ses poches. Je pensais à toi la nuit dernière. »

Un sourire diabolique s'étira sur le visage de Loki.

« -Vraiment ? »

Tony roula des yeux.

« -Pas _ce _genre de pensées, espèce de pervers ! »

Il espérait vraiment que le dieu le croirait.

« -Je comprends juste pas ce qui s'est passé dans ton esprit tordu quand tu t'as grimpé sur moi comme une pute. Pas des plus distingué pour un membre royal. »

Ça sortit plus agressif qu'il ne le voulait et il put voir une lueur de douleur apparaître dans les yeux du dieu. En un battement de cil ce fut parti.

Loki se contenta d'acquiescer deux fois avant de parler d'une voix calme.

« -Je suis désolé d'avoir maintenu vos pensées occupées ainsi. Je promets que cela ne se reproduira plus. »

A ça Tony secoua la tête, confus.

« -C'est _tout _ce que t'as à dire à ça ? Pas d'explication sur le _pourquoi _?

-Et vous ennuyer davantage avec ? Non, je pense que c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, dit-il platement. »

Tony haussa les épaules, laissant tomber le sujet, pour le moment du moins. Puis il déplaça son poids sur son autre jambe, disant :

« -Ok, toi maintenant. Je suis toute ouïe ! »

A sa surprise le dieu répondit en effet.

« -Je travaillais sur un sort spécifique et c'est un peu parti à vau-l'eau, dit-il aussi nonchalamment que quelqu'un en train d'expliquer qu'il avait dû acheter un type de soda différent parce que celui qu'il voulait était en rupture de stock.

-Ça c'est _un peu parti à vau-l'eau _pour toi ? demanda Tony, sceptique. »

D'un autre côté, il savait ce dont Loki était capable. Quand même, la zone avait tout l'air du résultat d'une guerre civile, menée par un seul homme. Et cet homme ne faisait que s'entraîner.

« -Dans les faits c'est le cas.

-Et que tu te sois fait mal est commun, aussi ? fit Tony, des rides incrédules se creusant sur son front.

-Cela ne me dérange pas, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, dit Loki sans émotion tout en fermant inconsciemment les yeux durant une seconde pour se concentrer et guérir son visage également.

-Comment ça peut ne _pas _te déranger !

-J'accepte de me faire mal. Parce qu'au final c'est tout ce que j'obtiens. Et puisque je ne peux pas changer cela, je peux changer mon attitude. A présent ôtez cet air renfrogné de votre expression, je vous prie.

-Pas tant que t'auras pas enlevé ton masque, lâcha Tony.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Est-ce que tu t'écoutes au moins ? fit Tony en passant ses paumes sur son visage. Je veux dire, sérieusement, tu veux _vraiment _que je croie _ça _? Est-ce que tu te croies toi-même ? Parce que j't'ai vu blessé et ça avait l'air de te déranger, et pas qu'un peu ! »

Loki força un sourire qui essaya seulement d'avoir l'air réel mais dit quelque chose d'entièrement différent.

« -Je suis sérieux. Je suis le Dieu de la Malice, le Dieu de la Tromperie, le Dieu du Feu ! Ne pensez-vous pas que cela fait partie de mon soi-disant destin ? Je suis né dans ce rôle et je le remplis du mieux que je peux. Parce que _c'est _ma vie. C'est ce que je _suis _!

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que t'es ok avec ta place dans la vie, commanda Tony, en quelque sorte galvanisé par son désir de comprendre la personne devant lui.

-Je le suis, dit Loki, le vert fixant le brun.

-Menteur, lâcha Tony, n'étant pas le moins du monde satisfait de la réponse.

-Que voulez-vous entendre de moi ? demanda le dieu, semblant agacé.

-La vérité !

-Je viens de vous la dire.

-Menteur !

-Stark, c'est ridicule, dit Loki, plus fort cette fois, avant de faire un pas en arrière.

-Te mentir à toi-même l'est ! répliqua Tony, lisant ce langage corporel comme un signe clair d'auto-défense.

-Vous le faites plus que moi ! »

Les yeux verts se plissèrent dangereusement.

« -Tu trouves pas ça ridicule ? demanda moqueusement Tony, ne voulant pas arrêter là.

-Non ! Je dis que je ne mens pas à moi-même !

-Menteur ! dit de nouveau l'humain.

-ARRETEZ DE M'APPELER COMME CA ! hurla le dieu, et durant un court instant Tony pensa voir des flammes au bout de ses doigts. »

Tony se mordit la langue et se contenta de soutenir son regard.

Loki ferma les yeux durant un instant puis les rouvrit, faisant deux pas en direction de l'autre homme.

« -Je ne sais pas à propos de quoi est tout ceci. Cela ne fait aucun sens pour moi, alors, s'il vous plaît, soyez gentil et arrêtez. »

Et Tony en avait envie, mais alors il y eut cette unique pensée.

« -Si tu penses que tout ça n'a pas de sens, alors laisse-moi te poser une dernière question.

-Qui est ? se força à dire le dieu.

-Tu aurais pu partir tout le temps. Au lieu de ça t'es resté et m'as écouté. Donc qui t'essaies de convaincre ici maintenant ? Moi ? Ou toi-même ? »

A cela, Loki se contenta de le regarder avec la bouche légèrement ouverte, comme prêt à dire quelque chose. Et alors Tony put voir la colère dans les yeux du dieu battre en retraite et être remplacée par une forme de stupéfaction. Il sembla vraiment réfléchir à la question. Lentement son regard se baissa, essayant de se concentrer sur quelque chose plusieurs fois lors de sa déchéance, comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose. Et alors il scruta le sol, y cherchant la réponse.

Sachant que troubler Loki n'était jamais une bonne idée, Tony décida d'intervenir.

« -Tu sais quoi ? J'veux pas qu'tu répondes à ça. Pas à moi du moins. C'est pas mes affaires. »

Et avec ça il fit un pas en direction du dieu et lui tapota l'épaule.

« -Ça t'va ? »

Loki fixa le sol durant un moment, le regard dans le vague, comme s'il n'écoutait pas. Puis il releva soudainement le regard, acquiesçant en signe d'assentiment.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu penses de faire un marché, sourit Tony.

-Quel genre de marché ?

-Plus de mensonges aujourd'hui.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est supposé accomplir ?

-Vois-le comme une sorte de jeu, dit Tony, encourageant. Tu deviens autodestructeur, je m'ennuie, on pourrait tous les deux avoir besoin d'un peu de divertissement pour améliorer l'ambiance. Sérieusement, tout ce _réfléchir et se concentrer _est pas sain si t'essaies pas de t'amuser de temps en temps. Et puisque y'a que toi et moi ici et que j'nous imagine pas jouer à cache-cache, c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur et de plus inoffensif que j'peux trouver pour commencer.

-Je ne joue pas, Stark, déclara dédaigneusement Loki.

-Pourquoi ? Trop vieux pour ça ? Ou t'as peur de révéler quelque chose que j'pourrais utiliser contre toi ? »

**ooOoo**

Tony n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi Loki avait cédé et accepté.

Pas de mensonges.

Puis Tony remarqua que cette idée n'était probablement pas du tout maline, parce que le dieu pouvait l'utiliser facilement contre lui. Ah, et puis merde avec ça.

Loki insista pour rester où ils étaient, expliquant qu'il aimait être dehors en pleine tempête. Et qu'il voulait nettoyer son bordel plus tard. Bien que Tony n'ait aucune idée de comment le dieu voulait accomplir ça. Mais cela ne devrait pas être son problème.

Alors ils s'assirent et parlèrent. Prudemment au début, se testant l'un l'autre.

Puis ils tombèrent dans une discussion rafraîchissante magie versus science, tous deux s'ouvrant l'un à l'autre sans s'en rendre compte.

En quelque sorte ils finirent par parler famille, n'étant pas d'accord sur quelques points, mais ils découvrirent qu'ils avaient beaucoup en commun.

Et Tony ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que Loki lui disait la vérité à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait quelque chose. Il ne savait pas si le dieu jouait le jeu ou jouait avec lui. Alors il apprécia le moment et espéra ne pas être déçu.

En ce moment même, Tony était assis le dos contre le tronc de l'érable. Loki était nonchalamment allongé sur le dos, sur sa cape étendue, dans une position qui lui donnait l'air de s'être juste réveillé. Le vent violent jouait avec ses cheveux et le tissu vert sous lui.

Tony se demanda s'il pouvait oser une question plus personnelle. Il décida d'essayer.

« -Tu vois vraiment le sexe comme un instrument pour obtenir ce que tu veux ?

-Honnêtement ? »

Tony lui lança son regard tu-connais-la-réponse.

« -Oui.

-Mais c'est pas tout ce que t'y vois, pas vrai ?

-Il y eut un temps où je pouvais me connecter avec…ce que vous appelleriez très probablement de la romance. Mais plus maintenant. »

Sa voix sonnait comme s'il était en train de se souvenir de quelque chose datant d'il y a longtemps.

« -Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Tony.

-J'ai appris que ces sentiments ne me mènent à rien de bien.

-Est-ce que tu manques pas quelque chose comme ça ?

-Quoi maintenant, Stark ? Est-ce que vous entre tout autre voulez faire un discours sur ce qui devrait être et ne le devrait pas ? fit le dieu avec un large sourire.

-J'me demande juste, c'est tout, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas à une de mes questions, Stark. Comment cela se fait-il que vous insistiez autant sur ce sujet ? »

Et il le regarda avec une certaine détermination qui rendit Tony nerveux.

« -J'essaie juste de te comprendre, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment qu'il y a plus que cela ? »

Le dieu s'étira et étendit les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait l'air quelque peu vulnérable, songea Tony. Et tentant.

« -Définitivement pas ! dit-il un peu trop rapidement à son goût.

-Qui essayez-vous de convaincre à présent ? Moi ou vous-même ? fit Loki avec un large sourire.

-Toi, répondit Tony, et il sut que son langage corporel l'avait déjà trahi, parce qu'il le vit dans les yeux de Loki. »

Il vit qu'il savait.

« -Tss tss. Pas de mensonges, Stark. N'étaient-ce pas là vos conditions ? Ne commencez pas à jouer contre les règles, taquina le dieu. »

Tout ce que Tony voulait à présent était partir. Mais il savait qu'il ne ferait que tourner en rond tant qu'il était coincé ici. Alors il prit une profonde inspiration et se prépara à la confrontation avec une partie de lui qu'il ne voulait pas apprendre à connaître. Parce que Loki avait trouvé un point faible.

« -Ok. Toi _et _moi-même…soupira-t-il.

-Pourquoi vous-même ? demanda Loki, ayant un léger rictus.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Et encore vous mentez. Ce n'est pas juste, Stark. Mais je suis généreux et vais vous faire part de mon point de vue. Tout ce que vous avez à faire est dire si j'ai juste ou pas. »

Et Tony sentit son visage se réchauffer et son cœur battre plus vite, craignant que quelque chose soit sur le point d'être révélé, quelque chose qu'il ne voulait jamais, jamais de sa vie être vu.

« -Je suppose que j'avais raison cette nuit, à propos de vous. »

Tony savait que s'il était honnête il devrait acquiescer, mais son corps n'était pas prêt à bouger.

« -Mais vous voulez que je ressente…quoi que vous voulez que je ressente. Très probablement parce que vous voulez être désiré, aussi, parce que tout le reste égratignerait votre ego. »

Et toujours le dieu était allongé là comme si rien d'important n'était en train de se passer, un mélange de rictus et de sourire aux lèvres.

« -Ca égratignerait pas mon…et je veux pas que tu ressentes quoi que ce soit pour _moi _! Je m'inquiète pour _toi _! »

Il retrouva enfin sa voix.

« -Je vais bien ainsi. Et pourtant je pense toujours que vous ne pourriez le supporter, si vous n'arriviez pas à me faire avoir _envie _de vous, dit Loki. »

Et Tony ne put résister à l'impulsion.

« -Je parie que je pourrais, défia-t-il.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous le découvrir ? dit Loki avec une voix des plus séductrices. »

Soudainement Tony comprit ce qui se passait. Ils étaient piégés dans leurs egos. Insistant et attendant que l'autre n'abandonne. Juste un peu plus et puis encore un tout petit peu.

Il pouvait se voir en train de faire une autre erreur dans sa vie.

* * *

Laisse tomber, Tony, t'as été foutu à l'instant même où tu t'es retrouvé sur cette île avec Loki XD Et la rationalisation ça a jamais vraiment été ton truc alors bon…

Et Loki est super-fort en déforestation intensive. J'dis juste ça comme ça.

Ah oui, et on prépare les perfs et les défibrillateurs pour le prochain chapitre ! 8D


	8. Perds-toi dans le Jeu

**Perds-Toi dans le Jeu**

**ooOoo**

« -T'oublies un fait important, mon pote, dit Tony avec un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

-Vraiment ? demanda le dieu, amusé.

-Yep. »

Et il sentit son sourire devenir doucement honnête.

« -Y'a toujours le fait que j'veuille tout simplement pas de toi.

-Ouch ! fit Loki, moqueur et faussement blessé avant de se tourner sur le flanc, faisant face à l'humain. Eh bien, à présent, dites-moi si nous sommes toujours en train de jouer à votre jeu.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous continuez de dire ce qui n'est pas vrai. Je pouvais littéralement _sentir _votre désir ce matin-là, fit le dieu avec un rictus. »

Tony roula des yeux d'agacement.

« -J'ai fait un putain de rêve ! »

Merde, c'était pas bien sorti.

Le rictus de Loki s'agrandit.

« -Je le sais déjà, Stark. Votre corps a fait une déclaration très claire.

-J'ai pas rêvé de toi, grogna-t-il. Et on _est _toujours en train de jouer.

-De qui avez-vous rêvé ? demanda le dieu, étant sérieusement intéressé.

-Une femme.

-Intéressant, déclara Loki. Pas _votre _femme, donc. »

Tony avait envie d'effacer ce maudit rictus du visage de l'autre.

« -Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que c'était pas Pepper ?

-Vous n'auriez pas dit _une _femme, fut la réponse amusée.

-Pourquoi t'as pas dit quelque chose quand j't'ai réveillé de cette manière ? »

Il voulait un peu changer le sujet, parce que ça prenait la direction de quelque chose qu'il aimait encore moins que toute cette situation. Mais il était en effet curieux de la réponse maintenant.

« -J'étais occupé à m'enorgueillir de vous causer une réaction aussi sympathique. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée que je n'étais pas la source de votre plaisir, ricana Loki.

-Tu te penses vraiment _siiiii_ irrésistible, n'est-ce pas ? fit Tony avec un grand sourire.

-Je sais que je le suis, dit le dieu en souriant. »

A ça il lâcha un rire bref.

« -L'ego de qui est sur le point se faire égratigner maintenant ?

-Vous voulez que je vous le prouve ? demanda Loki en haussant un sourcil. »

Tony pouvait sentir ces yeux emplis de défi sur lui, attendant qu'il tombe dans le piège. Et il se sentit acculé. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait à présent montrerait que Loki avait raison tout ce temps. Et cela ne le dérangeait pas autant que le dieu ait raison, non, mais il voulait se jouer de lui-même un moment encore. Il voulait croire que Pepper était la seule qu'il voulait. Qu'il ne céderait plus si facilement à quelque chose d'aussi bas que le désir. Qu'il avait développé une sorte de self-control. Qu'il avait changé.

Mais le piège était déjà parfaitement tendu.

« -Essaie de ton mieux. Mais fais pas une dépression après, fit Tony en haussant les épaules. »

Il espérait quand même que le dieu ne faisait que plaisanter et n'irait dans les faits pas aussi loin. D'un autre côté il l'avait déjà vu dépasser cette limite avant. Qu'étaient les motivations du dieu de toute façon ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Etait-ce un genre de jeu de pouvoir ? Si oui, pourquoi avait-il choisi quelque chose de si intime ? Pour humilier Tony par la suite ? Serait-il aussi fourbe ? Ou y avait-il quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas encore voir ?

Oh, il était tellement foutu !

Des mèches de cheveux noirs dansèrent sur le visage du dieu, alors que les orbes verts absorbaient lentement le moindre détail de l'humain devant lui. Tony regarda Loki s'humecter les lèvres distraitement et se sentit affecté juste par ça. Les secondes s'étirèrent et c'était déjà comme de la torture pour lui. Une partie de lui avait envie de hurler « Ok, t'as gagné ! Maintenant laisse tomber. » Mais cela ne sortit pas de sa bouche. Au lieu de ça il resta juste assis là à regarder, attendant que davantage se passe.

D'un mouvement fluide, Loki fut sur ses pieds, bougeant comme une ombre. Parfaitement dangereux.

Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent plus. Tony avait envie de s'arracher à son regard, mais ne pouvait pas. Trop profonds étaient ces lacs vert poison et il avait déjà commencé à s'y noyer. Encore plus lorsque Loki s'agenouilla au-dessus de ses cuisses, se mettant prudemment à califourchon sur lui.

« -On est déjà passés par là, dit Tony aussi indifféremment que possible, soutenant le regard.

-J'en suis conscient. Voulez-vous me repousser de nouveau ? dit le dieu d'un ton taquin. »

Ces yeux étaient paralysants.

« -Je veux que tu te relèves tout seul.

-Mais cela serait dommage, n'est-ce pas ? »

Loki souleva une main et commença à jouer avec les cheveux juste derrière l'oreille de Tony, brisant leur échange de regard pour regarder bouger ses propres doigts.

Un putain de contact si simple et le corps de Tony réagissait officiellement à présent. Il était heureux qu'il y ait encore une petite distance entre leurs hanches.

« -Vous savez, dit Loki pensivement. Je ne vous mordrai pas si vous me touchez, et ses yeux revinrent à ceux de Tony. A moins que vous n'en ayez envie. »

Et de nouveau le rictus.

« -Est-ce là ce que vous souhaitez secrètement que je fasse ? »

La main laissa les cheveux de Tony et ses ongles grattèrent le long de son cou, joueurs.

« -Voulez-vous que je vous marque ? »

Et son autre main caressa gentiment son torse, ne touchant pas une fois le réacteur Ark.

« -Voulez-vous que je revendique votre corps, Stark ? Vous faire mien ? »

Ces mains glissèrent plus bas sur son corps et Tony eut envie de s'arquer sous le contact durant une seconde. Cette pensée seule le terrifia à mort. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir un autre homme en lui et préférerait mourir plutôt que Loki l'obtienne. Alors pourquoi ce contact ressemblait à une promesse de paradis ?

Des doigts élégants s'enroulèrent autour de son élastique et Loki se pencha plus près pour mordiller le lobe de Tony, faisant l'humain rouler des yeux sous la sensation érotique tant qu'il n'était pas observé durant un instant.

Et puis cette maudite langue talentueuse lui lécha le bord de l'oreille, lui coupant presque le souffle. Presque !

« -Mais cela ne vous irait pas, Anthony Stark, fit un murmure tentateur si doucement qu'il avait du mal à l'entendre au-dessus du vent vif. »

Et pourtant, il résonnait dans son cerveau comme s'il était la seule chose existante au monde.

« -Vous êtes un homme qui _prend_, n'ai-je pas raison ? »

Et les doigts laissèrent son pantalon pour remonter de nouveau lentement, le mettant au supplice.

« -Vous voulez _utiliser _à votre guise, vous voulez _posséder_, murmura-t-il dans l'autre oreille de Tony. N'est-ce pas là votre véritable nature ? »

Tony déglutit difficilement. Il devait avouer que Loki avait raison.

C'était ce à quoi il était habitué depuis toutes ces années à être un milliardaire. Tony Stark veut, Tony Stark obtient. Il n'y avait pas de temps pour réfléchir à ses désirs, pour les remettre en question. D'attendre pour quoi que ce soit. Il le prenait juste.

« -Pourquoi vous retenez-vous davantage ? »

Les yeux verts revinrent dans son champ de vision et étincelèrent à travers un rideau de cheveux ondulant.

« -Nous garderons ce secret…, souffla-t-il sur les lèvres de Tony, si proche, et pourtant suffisamment loin pour ne pas les toucher. …entre vous et moi. »

Et avec ça, il ondula des hanches contre celles de l'humain une fois.

« -Tout ce que vous avez à faire est tendre la main et prendre ce que vous voulez. »

Ceci étant dit, Loki enleva sa tunique d'un seul mouvement. Ses mots firent écho dans la tête de Tony alors que ses yeux vagabondèrent sur le torse parfait sans gêne. _Ça _c'était le fruit défendu.

Et soudainement il réalisa qu'il avait la possibilité de coucher avec un dieu ! C'était comme un trophée qui n'attendait que lui pour être pris. Tout ce qui le retenait encore étaient ses doutes en train de s'effacer.

Tout son corps lui hurla d'enfin prendre ce cadeau, de céder à la tentation. Cela serait tellement putain de facile !

Il ouvrit la bouche et dit d'une voix rauque

« -J'peux pas…C'est dingue, Loki… tellement putain de dingue…j'peux pas…je veux…tellement dingue, j'peux pas… »

Un doigt élégant se posa sur ses lèvres pour le réduire au silence. Et il pressa légèrement ses lèvres contre en retour.

Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent plus durant cette même seconde.

Tony avait décidé.

Les yeux verts donnèrent leur permission tacite.

C'était comme s'il était enfin en mesure de s'arracher aux cordes qui l'immobilisaient quand Tony enroula ses bras autour du dieu, une main sur sa nuque, l'autre enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos. Il l'attira hâtivement contre son corps et déplaça ses jambes sous lui. Les mains de Loki, piégées entre eux, agrippèrent le col de l'humain.

Et Tony s'éloigna de l'arbre et s'allongea sur la cape, piégeant Loki sous lui. Immédiatement le dieu s'arqua contre lui, recherchant une friction dont il était depuis longtemps avide, les faisant tous deux gémir à l'unisson.

Les mains de Loki tirèrent sur le t-shirt de Tony et lui en retour essaya de se débarrasser du pantalon du dieu, enlevant le pagne avec.

Et alors ils furent pressés l'un contre l'autre de nouveau, Tony embrassant, léchant, mordant le cou de Loki, faisant le dieu étirer la tête en arrière en complète soumission. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était de baiser le dieu jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Rien à foutre des préliminaires. Il humidifia ses doigts avec sa propre salive et les amena contre l'orifice de Loki.

Il savait qu'il devrait caresser davantage, faire quelques compliments, n'importe quoi qui n'était pas aussi direct et cru. Mais c'était leur jeu d'honnêteté, n'est-ce pas ? Et il mentirait s'il disait qu'il voulait attendre.

Il glissa son doigt à l'intérieur, pénétrant le canal étroit et faisant Loki haleter de plaisir.

Et le dieu avait clairement déclaré ce que _lui _voulait, alors cela ne le dérangerait pas d'être traité un peu plus brutalement, n'est-ce pas ?

Un second doigt trouva son chemin à l'intérieur, entrant et ressortant.

La pensée seule de quelle sensation cela pourrait susciter d'être enfoncé dans ce canal si incroyablement étroit mena Tony au bord de l'orgasme.

Il ajouta un troisième doigt et dut se mordre la lèvre sous la sensation primaire. Quelle délicieuse promesse cette étroitesse était pour lui ! Et les sons licencieux qui s'échappaient des lèvres de Loki, combinés avec ses yeux fermés par le plaisir furent tout l'encouragement dont il eut besoin.

Il baissa hâtivement son pantalon, libérant son sexe et le recouvrit de ses premières gouttes de sperme.

Lentement, enfin, il s'enfonça dans la chaleur sombre et étroite qu'était Loki Laufeyson.

Des yeux remplis de désir se levèrent vers lui et le supplièrent de bouger, ce qu'il était des plus enclins à faire. Il y eut un accord tacite entre eux que cela n'allait pas être lent et doux.

Tony commença à bouger ses hanches, ressortant presque entièrement puis pénétrant brusquement de nouveau à l'intérieur. Jamais qui que ce soit n'avait été aussi bon dans sa vie, et il voulait que cela dure aussi longtemps que possible, tout en craignant que cela soit terminé bien trop tôt. Il installa un rythme régulier et écouta les sons merveilleux des halètements et gémissements de Loki. D'une certaine façon il s'était attendu à ce que le dieu soit du type silencieux. Le regarder si abandonné l'excitait encore plus.

Soudainement Loki, très probablement inconsciemment, referma ses muscles autour du sexe de l'humain, amenant le niveau de plaisir à une toute autre échelle pour Tony.

Il savait qu'il jouirait lors des prochains coups de rein et son corps le suppliait de juste faire ça, mais son esprit avait un autre projet. Il voulait savourer le moment car il savait que cela ne se reproduirait jamais. Avec un sanglot frustré il s'immobilisa et laissa retomber son front sur l'épaule du dieu.

« -J'peux pas…murmura-t-il. »

Loki se figea sous lui au moment même où les mots atteignirent ses oreilles.

« -J'suis désolé, j'peux pas…murmura-t-il de nouveau, pas sûr de savoir s'il s'excusait auprès du dieu ou de lui-même, avant de relever la tête pour le regarder. »

Les yeux de Loki étaient plissés dangereusement et promettaient une mort lente et douloureuse.

Cela prit un moment à Tony pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

« -Oh ! Non non non non non ! Pas c'que tu penses ! J'en ai envie ! C'est génial ! Trop génial en fait…c'est juste que j'peux pas…bredouilla-t-il, regardant prudemment la mimique de Loki changer à chaque mot. J'peux pas continuer comme ça longtemps sans… »

Et il eut l'impression qu'il venait juste de se ridiculiser à mort et que le dieu s'en gorgerait et ferait un commentaire sur l'endurance pitoyable de cet humain qu'il était.

Mais quelque chose d'autre se passa. De longs doigts épousèrent sa mâchoire et des yeux verts doux le regardèrent, apaisant son pouls. Un sourire timide se forma sur les lèvres de Loki, et de la voix la plus douce, il demanda :

« -Avez-vous confiance en moi ? »

Aussi imprévisible que le feu, c'était ce que pensait Tony de Loki.

Et Tony acquiesça pour l'homme qui était allongé sous lui, si ouvert et vulnérable, et l'ayant laissé entrer en lui.

Le dieu plaça une de ses mains tendrement à l'endroit où se trouvait le cœur de Tony. Puis il ferma les yeux et bougea les lèvres en un sort inaudible, et la peau de Tony commença à picoter avant que quelque chose ne passe de la paume à son cœur, et pour Tony ce fut comme un coup de vent soufflé à travers les atomes d'une montagne et il dut fermer les yeux, lui aussi.

Puis cela disparut.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent de nouveau.

« -Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? demanda Tony, pas sûr que quelque chose se soit passé tout court.

-Vous verrez, fut la réponse douce. »

Il hésita un court instant puis s'enfonça de nouveau dans le dieu.

Et s'immobilisa de nouveau.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Il eut besoin d'une seconde ou deux pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Puis il bougea encore, et s'arrêta de nouveau. Il ne savait pas si ça pouvait être ça, mais il avait l'impression d'être véritablement à l'intérieur de Loki. Pas physiquement, mais mentalement ! C'était comme s'il pouvait sentir en quelque sorte une partie de ce que le dieu ressentait. Cela doublait son plaisir, si ce n'était plus ! Et il n'avait aucune idée de comment cela pouvait l'aider avec son endurance.

« -_Oh – mon – dieu !_ lâcha Tony en purs stupéfaction et émerveillement.

-Pour le moment je le suis, répondit Loki, mi-souriant, mi-haletant. »

Cela fit doucement rire Tony.

« -Ingénieux ! »

Loki tendit la main vers le visage de l'humain et traça une joue de ses doigts.

« -J'ai besoin que tu bouges, Anthony. C'est une torture ! »

Et Tony fut plus qu'enclin à s'exécuter. Il s'empara des poignets de Loki et les maintint au sol à côté de la tête du dieu, plaçant une partie de son poids dessus. S'il était en mesure de ressentir Loki aussi _profondément_, s'il était autorisé à prendre le dieu de _cette façon_, alors il voulait le posséder autant que possible. Et Loki le laissait faire !

Il commença à bouger ses hanches de nouveau, mettant en place un rythme régulier pour s'habituer à la nouvelle sensation. En premier lieu il essaya d'analyser exactement _ce qu'il était _en train de ressentir, mais il ne parvint pas à le spécifier. Puis il décida que c'était putain de génial et simplement _juste_, et il eut l'impression de ne pas avoir à deviner _si _Loki aimait une certaine caresse ou un certain mouvement, il le _savait _juste à l'instant même où il le faisait.

C'est comme ça qu'il sut qu'il pouvait enfoncer son sexe sans merci dans le dieu et écouta celui-ci faire part bruyamment de son plaisir.

Cela l'excitait à un point qu'il n'avait jamais atteint auparavant, mais à sa stupéfaction il trouva une barrière qui l'empêchait de jouir. Durant un bref instant il espéra être en mesure de la briser, mais alors il replaça son attention sur le superbe dieu en-dessous de lui. Une fine couche de sueur recouvrait sa peau d'ivoire. Ses yeux étaient étroitement fermés sous le plaisir, la bouche ouverte et remplissant l'air de sons merveilleux. Pour Tony, c'était sa propre symphonie, et il la jouait tout en voulant ralentir, donnant des coups de rein sous un angle différent, accélérant de nouveau, roulant des hanches…chaque fois le dieu réagissait avec des gémissements et halètements différents, ainsi qu'avec un léger sifflement çà et là.

Mais autant était-il au paradis, autant était-il en enfer également. C'était incroyablement bon, et pourtant il se sentait stagner sur le chemin du sommet. Avec ça il sut que quelque chose empêchait Loki de se laisser aller. Si seulement il savait ce que c'était, ce qu'il pouvait faire !

Tony avait besoin de regarder dans les yeux de Loki.

Il voulait plonger de nouveau dans ces lacs vert océan, souhaitant trouver quelque chose dans leur fond, alors il ralentit jusqu'à presque s'arrêter.

Instantanément, Loki leva les yeux vers lui, d'abord irrité, puis passant rapidement à l'agacement. Puis il accéléra la cadence lentement, jusqu'à ce que le dieu apprécie suffisamment pour refermer les yeux afin de savourer la sensation.

C'est là que Tony s'arrêta de nouveau, puis répéta le jeu. Il aimait avoir autant de pouvoir sur le dieu, lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait, le contrôler complètement.

Loki comprit ce qu'il avait à faire pour obtenir ce dont il était avide et força ses yeux à s'ouvrir pour fixer les orbes brun café alors que l'humain s'enfonçait en lui encore et encore.

Des lèvres fines s'ouvrirent, haletant silencieusement dans un cocktail d'émerveillement et d'ébahissement.

Ces yeux le fixèrent, lui posant une question qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Ralentissant ses mouvements une nouvelle fois, il se pencha un peu, plaçant davantage de son poids sur les poignets de Loki.

« -Dis-moi ce que tu veux, demanda-t-il affectueusement. »

Le dieu ne répondit qu'en passant d'un œil brun à l'autre, cherchant quelque chose.

« -Dis-moi ce que tu veux, répéta-t-il avant de se souvenir de son propre rêve dingue où Rêve-Loki lui avait posé exactement la même question. »

L'homme en-dessous de lui ferma les yeux avant de tourner la tête sur le côté.

Il enroula ses doigts encore plus étroitement autour des poignets fins, faisant mal volontairement.

« -Dis-moi ce dont tu as _besoin_, Loki ! »

Il ne savait pas si ce fut la pression de sa poigne ou l'attention dans sa voix ou le changement de mots qui fit Loki se tourner vers lui de nouveau, ouvrant ces profonds lacs verts de nouveau.

Durant quelques instants les lèvres du dieu ne firent que trembler. Jusqu'à ce que finalement il ose répondre.

« -Prends-moi dans tes bras, murmura-t-il d'une voix hantée. »

Et Tony s'exécuta.

Il se pencha, pressant son poids sur le dieu, sachant que cela ne lui ferait pas mal, et glissa un bras sous le dos de Loki et l'autre sous ses épaules et sa nuque, enlaçant autant de Loki qu'il le pouvait. Et le dieu enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Tony avant de passer ses bras autour de son torse. Ils s'enlacèrent comme s'ils étaient les seuls autres êtres existant dans leur monde.

Tony s'enfonça de nouveau dans le canal chaud, sentant tout changer. Il eut l'impression de s'envoler et de chuter à la fois. Et tout autour de lui s'effaça, ne laissant rien d'autre que le corps frissonnant en-dessous de lui. Puis il accéléra la cadence, ses hanches bougeant de leur propre accord, la barrière disparue et le chemin libre vers son objectif depuis longtemps désiré.

Ils gémirent dans les oreilles l'un de l'autre, galvanisant leur désir encore plus. Tony s'enfonça enfin brutalement dans Loki, se demandant comment cela pouvait ne pas faire mal au dieu. Et alors sa vision devint blanche, et son monde explosa dans le néant, une supernova de lumière l'aveuglant derrière ses yeux. Il sentit une substance crémeuse s'étaler sur son ventre mais n'arriva pas à faire l'addition, à trouver ce que c'était. Il revint lentement à la réalité et sentit son corps encore en train de bouger. Il réalisa brusquement qu'il venait juste d'expérimenter l'orgasme de Loki, le sien toujours à venir. La pure pensée de ce qui venait de se passer le rendit fou et il donna de brusques coups de rein dans le chaos satisfait qu'était Loki jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il jouit, peignant les parois intérieures du dieu du blanc de sa passion.

Durant de longues minutes ils restèrent ainsi, se contentant de reprendre leur souffle, leurs poitrines haletant violemment l'une contre l'autre.

Finalement Tony se retira, provoquant un sifflement léger entre les lèvres de Loki. Il s'allongea à côté du dieu, se tournant sur le dos et essayant de comprendre comment ils pouvaient autant se laisser aller. Puis il laissa tomber de nouveau la réflexion et profita juste du moment tant qu'il durait.

**ooOoo**

Tony leva les yeux sur les branches qui se pliaient dans la tempête. Loki était allongé, pressé contre son flanc avec sa tête sur l'épaule de Tony, un bras passé fermement autour de leurs tailles respectives. Durant un moment Tony sentit les cils du dieu effleurer sa peau, sachant qu'il était toujours réveillé. Puis il entendit son souffle ralentir et les cils s'immobilisèrent.

Durant un instant il sourit pour lui-même, baignant dans les relents de leurs ébats. Il se sentait satisfait comme jamais auparavant. Et entier. Et puissant.

Puis soudainement son sourire vacilla.

Il se rendit compte qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés.

Pas une seule fois.

Cela ne devrait pas autant le déranger, mais d'une certaine manière cela lui donnait l'impression d'avoir mal interprété toute la situation en quelque chose qui ne l'était pas depuis le début.

Il sentit Loki frissonner légèrement et se blottir encore plus près. Cela le fit s'éloigner de ses pensées et à la place il enroula précautionneusement la cape autour de leurs corps.

« - Þakk þér, murmura Loki d'une voix endormie. »

Malgré le fait que Tony ne comprit pas les mots, il ne manqua pas leur note d'appréciation.

Réfléchir pouvait attendre pour le moment.

Il laissa ses doigts jouer avec les cheveux du dieu jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne l'emporte.

* * *

**Þakk þér : Merci.**

Vous imaginez pas à quel point j'en ai CHIE pour traduire leurs galipettes. Parce que sérieux, autant y'a quasiment tout qui passe en anglais, mais une fois en français…PLUS DU TOUT. J'ai dû changer des phrases entières pour que cela ne soit pas ridicule/vulgaire (dans le sens dégueu du terme), et je m'en excuse platement, mais pour le rendu final, c'était nécessaire.

Sinon, ouais, moi aussi je suis dérangée par le fait qu'ils se soient pas embrassés. T'as raison Tony, c'pas glop. C'est sûr que ça change de BATW où ils sont super amoureux et que du coup, ça donne une toute autre dimension à la chose. Là, on sait jamais à quoi s'en tenir avec Loki…ce qui fait qu'il est vraiment dans le personnage. Enfin, ce n'est que mon humble avis, vous avez évidemment le droit de pas être d'accord XD

Prochain chapitre…ben tiens, j'vous dis rien pour une fois. Juste qu'il sera plus long que celui-là, donc encore une fois, je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va me prendre ^^° Mais pas énormément non plus, ne vous inquiétez pas.

A la prochaine !


	9. Où Nous Allons A Partir d'Ici

**Où Nous Allons A Partir d'Ici**

**ooOoo**

Il ne voulait plus se réveiller. Alors il garda ses paupières fermées et fit semblant pour le monde et lui-même. Majoritairement pour lui-même.

Cela ne pouvait que dégringoler à partir de là. Loki avait officiellement ruiné sa vie amoureuse pour toujours. Il avait perdu à leur jeu, ce qui n'était pas un _si _grand problème. Il _devait _enfin réfléchir à sa relation actuelle et craignait le résultat. Puisqu'il avait été prévu que cela soit une chose unique, il devait toujours faire face au fait qu'il ne pouvait pas juste se cacher et attendre jusqu'à ce que l'autre parte. Cette fois il aurait à supporter l'horrible _matin qui suit_. Et _si _il rentrait à la maison, il aurait à donner une putain de tonne d'explications, parce qu'ils sauraient. D'une certaine façon ils savaient toujours. D'une certaine façon c'était toujours ce genre de choses qui passaient entre les mailles tôt ou tard.

Et loin de ça, la façon dont les choses étaient en ce moment était juste agréable.

Loki était fermement pressé contre son torse, tous deux se faisant face. Il ne savait pas si l'Ase était réveillé, mais il sentait son souffle frais effleurer sa peau, aimant la façon dont cela le faisait frissonner. Et il admirait l'odeur du dieu. C'était un mélange de quelque chose d'alien, et de quelque chose d'aussi familier que chez lui. Troublant en premier lieu, puis enivrant.

C'était confortablement chaud sous la cape, et il s'émerveilla de la douceur du tissu.

Il entendit quelques oiseaux chanter. Cela lui fit deviner que c'était soit tard dans l'après-midi ou à quelque moment du matin, écoutant les chansons différentes. Elles venaient de partout autour. Et ceci, d'une certaine manière, le rendit suffisamment confus pour qu'il ouvre les yeux et cligne des paupières sous la lumière du soleil.

La tempête n'était plus là et n'avait laissé rien d'autre qu'une légère brise derrière elle. Le soleil passait à travers les branches tout autour. Les arbres l'entouraient, se tenant debout, indemnes et fiers. Quelques feuilles s'agitaient çà et là. Et Tony fronça les sourcils. Quand _ça _était arrivé ?

Loki remua dans son sommeil et roula sur le dos, son visage toujours tourné vers Tony.

Il baissa les yeux sur le dieu dans son bras. Un bras qu'il pouvait à peine sentir en ce moment, mais il n'en avait que faire.

Loki avait l'air aussi innocent qu'un enfant.

Il se souvint de ce visage sous lui, des yeux émeraude le suppliant pour davantage. Et à présent ceci semblait appartenir à une personne différente. Et dans tout son narcissisme, il se sentait tellement loin d'être parfait à côté de Loki. Un visage tellement angélique. Tellement pas comme Thor. Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas voir qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être frères durant si longtemps ?

Le dieu bâilla dans son sommeil et bougea les doigts comme s'il voulait attraper quelque chose. Sans réfléchir, Tony tendit la main et les effleura. Et Loki entrelaça leurs doigts dans une poigne douce. Même en dormant, Loki l'avait entre ses mains.

_Tellement putain de dangereux,_ pensa Tony.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sombra dans un état de semi-conscience.

**ooOoo**

Il revint à la réalité quand il sentit quelqu'un serrer sa main prudemment. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit Loki se réveiller doucement dans la lumière du jour brillant au-dessus d'eux. Donc c'était le matin, remarqua-t-il. Il retira son bras de sous le dieu et se redressa sur son coude pour le regarder et paraître aussi impassible que possible.

Des yeux verts scannèrent l'environnement, ayant l'air incertains de quelque chose durant un instant. Puis ils se posèrent sur le visage de Tony et le sourire 'je t'ai eu' étira les lèvres de Loki.

« -Je le savais, dit le sourire.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit Tony, mais l'expression du dieu ne changea pas. »

Il soupira et haussa un sourcil.

« -Ok, _qu_'est-ce que tu savais ?

-Que je suis irrésistible, déclara Loki dans un murmure auto-assuré. »

Tony se contenta de rouler des yeux à ça, quelque chose qu'il faisait très souvent en présence du dieu. Ok, il voulait la jouer comme ça ? Alors Tony jouerait le jeu.

« -Est-ce que ça veut dire que toi et moi vivrons heureux pour toujours maintenant ? dit Tony, exagérément joyeux. »

Cela fit l'Ase avoir l'air stupéfait durant une seconde, ne s'attendant de toute évidence pas à cette réponse.

« -Vous ne voulez pas prendre cette direction, Stark. Vous savez très bien ce qu'il en était réellement.

-Ouais, maintenant je sais comment tu peux avoir six enfants de quatre femmes différentes, fit Tony avec un large sourire. »

Durant un instant le visage du dieu arbora un regard meurtrier, mais revint rapidement à une expression de calme.

« -Ne parlez pas de choses que vous ne comprenez pas.

-Oh, ce que je sais c'est que je sais pas comment ça doit être de porter un serpent ou un cheval à huit pattes sous mon cœur, alors j'vais définitivement pas parler de _ça _! rit Tony, de toute évidence d'humeur taquine.

-Vous avez raison, vous ne savez pas comment cela doit être, dit le dieu, la voix devenant sans émotion soudainement. »

Il détacha leurs doigts et se leva sans plus de préambule.

« -J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? demanda Tony mi-moqueur, mi-inquiet.

-Non, tout va très bien, Stark, répondit Loki d'un ton qui reflétait juste ça avant de remettre ses vêtements.

-Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que tu me mens ? répondit Tony, son front se ridant légèrement.

-Parce que c'est ce que vous semblez ressentir à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche, cracha Loki en retour, de toute évidence ayant envie de montrer son agacement à présent.

-Hey, j'ai loupé quelque chose ? dit Tony en s'asseyant. C'est toi qui as commencé ça. Et j'te taquine juste. Pourquoi t'es si contrarié tout à coup ? »

Le dieu le regarda dans les yeux durant un instant avant de soupirer de manière audible.

« -Vous ne comprendriez pas, Stark.

-Alors essaie d'expliquer !

-Pourquoi, Stark ? Dans quelques jours vous serez rentré et nous nous battrons de nouveau. Pourquoi devriez-vous vouloir savoir quoi que ce soit à mon propos ? Parce que vous en avez quelque chose à faire ? N'essayez pas de me vendre ce genre de mensonge ! fit le dieu. »

Tony remonta son pantalon qui pendait toujours sur ses cuisses.

« -Je pige pas, expliqua-t-il, se levant pour faire face au dieu, d'œil à œil. T'aurais pu arrêter au moment où t'as su que j'étais attiré par toi. Au lieu de ça tu m'as laissé me rapprocher autant…

-Comme si cela vous dérangiez autant ! interrompit Loki.

-C'est pas c'que j'veux dire. Ce qu'j'arrive pas à me mettre dans le crâne, c'est que un moment tu me laisses être une partie de toi, et maintenant tu m'expliques pas c'que j'ai dit qu'il fallait pas.

-C'était la seule façon que j'ai vue pour vous aider avec vos problèmes de dysfonctionnement, déclara le dieu d'un ton moqueur. »

A ça Tony fut à deux doigts de bouder.

« -J'vais pas dire _Merci _pour ça !

-Je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose de la sorte. Vous avez pris votre pied, j'ai pris le mien. Nous sommes quittes, vint la réponse. »

Tony regrettait honnêtement d'avoir ouvert les yeux. Au lieu de faire un autre commentaire non-constructif, il ramassa la cape. En la passant à Loki, il essaya d'avoir l'air aussi nonchalant que si rien ne s'était passé.

« -Comment ça s'fait que tous les arbres soient redevenus comme avant ?

-Parce que je voulais qu'ils le soient, dit Loki d'un ton raide, tendant la main vers son vêtement vert.

-J'ai rien entendu cette nuit, se demanda Tony.

-Cela me dit juste que je l'ai bien fait, répliqua le dieu. »

**ooOoo**

Ils décidèrent de revenir à la grotte ensemble, Loki étant enfin prêt à rester de nouveau dans l'abri.

Il n'y eut pas beaucoup de mots échangés entre eux, juste quelques regards. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Tony détestait ça. Il voulait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de moins hostile. Et il blâmait Loki de nouveau. Pour ne pas lui dire ce qu'il avait dit pour contrarier le dieu, _encore_. Pour la situation. Pour ce _quelque chose _qu'il ressentait. Et encore plus pour le _quelque chose _qui lui manquait.

Et pourtant il ne regrettait pas leur jeu de 'pas de mensonges'. Ni ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Il regrettait les raisons.

Il regrettait que cela n'arrive plus.

Et il se détestait pour ce genre de pensées.

**ooOoo**

Le reste de la journée se passa sans le moindre conflit. Majoritairement parce que les deux hommes essayèrent de s'éviter. Et d'une certaine façon, c'était comme avant, et ce d'une étrange manière. Ils s'agaçaient l'un l'autre par leur pure présence.

Il y avait une tension dans l'air, les empêchant de se détendre de la manière dont ils le souhaitaient. Dont ils avaient besoin.

La plupart du temps Loki était assis en tailleur devant le feu, le sceptre dans les mains et les yeux fermés, murmurant d'étranges incantations dans un langage que Tony ne comprenait pas, faisant jaillir les flammes vertes de ses doigts jusque dans le cristal de temps à autre. Le sceptre faisait d'étranges bruits à chaque fois qu'il était nourri de ces flammes. Son visage ne montrait rien que de la concentration, excepté quelques fois où il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder l'humain durant quelque secondes.

Tony essaya de cacher qu'il avait remarqué être observé. Il se sentirait certainement mieux s'il savait ce que cela signifiait, mais il n'osait pas demander non plus. En particulier depuis qu'il avait pris conscience du fait qu'à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'obtenir des réponses du dieu, il ne se retrouvait qu'avec davantage de questions.

Alors il se distrayait en continuant à essayer de refaire marcher son répulseur, et il savait qu'il était près d'y arriver. Mais ne travailler avec rien d'autre que ses mains et un couteau était un sacré défi, même pour un génie comme lui. Et chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une impasse dans ses considérations, il jurait dans sa barbe. Pas seulement parce qu'il devait trouver une autre manière, mais aussi parce que son esprit revenait à l'incident incroyable qu'il avait eu avec Loki. Il jura parce qu'il ne cessait de penser à ce qui s'était passé et à le vouloir de nouveau.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas satisfait avec cette expérience ? Comme avec toutes ses…comment avait dit Loki ? Flirtations. Pourquoi ce dieu devait-il être comme un virus infectant son esprit ? _Me faites-vous confiance ? _Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé entrer !

Loki avait utilisé ce seul moment de faiblesse et en avait fait bon usage. Cet enfoiré ! Comme une petite étincelle, cela commençait à s'embraser en lui, et lentement la flamme dévorait son être entier, le consumant.

Il devait l'arrêter ! Il devait bloquer ces pensées. Se concentrer. Penser clairement.

Cela marcha.

Jusqu'au matin suivant, lorsqu'il se retrouva recouvert de cette maudite cape, le maintenant aussi putain de confortablement chaud. Loki avait dû l'enrouler autour de lui pendant qu'il dormait.

Enfoiré.

**ooOoo**

Le jour suivant fut sans incident. Tony ne mentionna pas la cape, et Loki en fit de même. Le silence entre eux devint alors quelque chose d'approchant le supportable. La tension subsista jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un souvenir lointain.

Après s'être couché la nuit, il feignit le sommeil et attendit que Loki…il ne savait pas…répète son geste de gentillesse ? Rien ne se passa et il s'endormit au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité.

Le matin suivant il était recouvert du tissu vert de nouveau.

Est-ce que le dieu avait vraiment attendu _aussi _longtemps ? Apparemment oui. Mais pourquoi ?

**ooOoo**

Après de longues heures de travail, il y était enfin arrivé !

Il activa le répulseur et cela l'envoya valser quelques mètres à travers la grotte. Malgré la douleur soudaine dans ses os, il hurla sa joie à la face du monde.

Loki était ailleurs et de ce fait non présent pour ruiner son bref moment de victoire. Tony n'était pas très sûr de trouver le moindre usage pour le répulseur, mais cela satisfaisait néanmoins son ego.

Il ne sentait plus aussi inutile.

Enfin.

**ooOoo**

Après avoir célébré ce moment de succès d'une façon qui semblerait indigne aux yeux d'autres, il décida qu'il était temps d'accorder à ses muscles et à son cerveau un peu de temps pour se détendre convenablement. Et puisqu'il faisait extrêmement chaud aujourd'hui, il choisit de prendre un bain dans le petit bassin à proximité.

Ce fut un soulagement pour sa peau de s'extirper de ses vêtements et il apprécia l'air sur son corps.

A l'instant où son pied toucha la surface de l'eau rafraîchissante, il se stoppa dans son mouvement.

D'abord il pensa être en train d'imaginer des choses, mais alors il réalisa, qu'en effet, Loki était là aussi. Dans le bassin.

Durant un moment les yeux verts regardèrent quelques libellules en train de se poursuivre. Puis ils se posèrent sur Tony, qui se tenait juste là, ne fixant rien en particulier, pendant que son esprit passait frénétiquement de pensées comme _t'es juste en train de regarder un dieu en train de prendre son bain _à _merde, j'suis à poil_.

Quelques secondes plus tard il tourna les talons pour récupérer ses vêtements et…

« -Où allez-vous, Stark ? »

Tony regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« -Je savais pas que t'étais là, donc j'te donne un peu d'intimité.

-Ne faites pas l'enfant et dépêchez-vous de rentrer dans l'eau. Croyez-moi, vous en avez besoin. Vous sentez le bouc, rit le dieu. Et il n'y a rien que nous n'ayons déjà vu. »

Hésitant pendant une seconde pour ignorer l'insulte et réfléchir à l'invitation, Tony se retourna et entra dans le liquide frais.

Loki passa la tête sous l'eau durant un moment pour mouiller ses cheveux et les lissa en arrière par la suite, recommençant à regarder les libellules. Il semblait que la présence de Tony ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Et Tony en était reconnaissant.

Après avoir passé le cap du sentiment quelque peu gênant d'être plus que dépouillé de ses vêtements, Tony commença à nager quelques longueurs et ignora le fait qu'il était très certainement observé.

Il s'avéra qu'il avait tort. Après avoir fini il regarda l'endroit où était Loki plus tôt, mais il n'était pas là. Le dieu s'était déplacé dans une partie peu profonde du bassin, se tenant debout à présent avec de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, dos à Tony, alors qu'il regardait quelque chose sur sa main.

A présent il avait capté l'attention de Tony, et ce d'autant plus parce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir ce que c'était à cette distance et sous cet angle. Il nagea plus près et s'arrêta à quelques pas derrière le dieu, se redressant sur ses pieds.

« -Ne bougez pas trop vite à présent, dit Loki, s'adressant à l'humain. »

Alors Tony plaça prudemment un pied devant l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne à moitié derrière le dieu, regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Une libellule d'un rouge cramoisi était accrochée aux doigts fins, agitant ses ailes de temps à autre, mais ne s'envolant pas.

« -Donnez-moi votre main, lui dit le dieu, et il tendit le bras, touchant celui de Loki. »

La libellule passa lentement de la main du dieu aux doigts de Tony et y resta. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le petit insecte sur ses doigts lui arracha un sourire de trois kilomètres de long. Heureusement son attention était presque entièrement sur l'animal incarnat. Autrement il aurait du mal à maintenir le contrôle du flux de son sang. Être aussi près d'un Loki nu ne lui faisait rien de bon. D'un autre côté il aurait dû le savoir à l'instant où il était venu déjà. Juste un autre moment où il avait volontiers envie de se gifler. Mais il y avait cette petite chose fragile dans sa main. Le rendant heureux comme un petit enfant.

De longs doigts effleurèrent sa main et la libellule revint sur la paume de Loki, battant lentement des ailes.

Le dieu éleva la main plus haut pour regarder la lumière du soleil briller à travers le filigrane de la membrane des ailes. Presque comme des bulles de savon, songea Tony.

Et alors Loki frappa des mains. Vite.

Tony savait que l'insecte n'avait pas eu la plus petite chance de s'échapper. Il sentit sa mâchoire s'ouvrir d'un centimètre et se contenta de fixer les mains de Loki, sans expression.

Les secondes passèrent jusqu'à ce que Loki ne commence à rire comme un maniaque, rendant l'humain de plus en plus nerveux. Chaque nerf de Tony lui disait de se mettre à courir.

Puis le rire passa de maniaque à amusé. Et soudainement il manqua de tous les tons vicieux. Loki se tourna un peu vers lui, les yeux étincelant d'amusement.

« -Vous devriez voir votre tête, Stark ! força-t-il. N'avez-vous toujours pas appris que _tout _n'est pas réel ?

-Quoi ? demanda Tony, confus. »

A ça Loki ouvrit ses mains pour les présenter à l'humain, ne lui montrant rien que l'air entre elles. Puis il en ferma une d'un mouvement fluide avant de la rouvrir, une libellule bleue se tenant soudainement sur sa paume. Il regarda Tony par-dessus son épaule avec un rictus entendu.

« -Cela marche si bien parce que tout ce que vous voyez en moi est une incroyable menace.

-C'est pas vrai, répondit Tony sans réfléchir, fixant toujours le nouvel insecte.

-Vraiment ? demanda l'Ase, élevant un sourcil curieux. »

Il claqua des doigts distraitement et la libellule disparut.

« -Mes compliments pour ce tour. Tu m'as vraiment eu avec celui-là. Mais non, je vois plus que ça en toi. C'est juste dur d'avoir une vue convenable quand tu ériges tous ces murs autour de toi. Ce qui me dit que soit tu veux pas être vu, soit tu veux te défendre. Ou les deux. »

Le rictus de Loki vacilla. Mais il ne fit ni ne dit rien d'autre.

_Prenez-moi dans vos bras, _résonna en écho dans l'esprit de Tony.

_Prenez-moi dans vos bras ! _Et il comprit que les mots de Loki n'étaient que pure honnêteté. Que ce n'était pas qu'un souhait de l'instant, mais une tentative désespérée d'échapper à la solitude.

Il tendit les mains, hésitant, et encercla la taille de Loki de ses bras, pressant doucement le dieu contre lui.

« -J'aimerais voir davantage de toi si seulement tu m'y autorisais, dit-il, et à ces mots le corps dans ses bras se détendit un peu. »

Tony s'entendit prononcer ces mots comme s'ils n'étaient pas les siens, mais les crut à l'instant même où ils franchirent ses lèvres.

Et soudainement il prit conscience de la situation dans laquelle il s'était insinué. Il n'était pas sûr de devoir continuer ou pas.

Il décida qu'il n'avait que cette unique vie et qu'il en tirerait le meilleur.

« -S'il te plaît, laisse-moi passer ces murs, murmura-t-il. Juste pour un instant, afin que je puisse être là pour toi. »

Et avec ça il commença à caresser le torse fin avec ses mains, toujours incertain de si c'était d'accord pour le dieu.

« -Dis-moi juste d'arrêter et je le ferai. Tu veux que j'arrête ? »

Loki se contenta de secouer la tête à ça, s'appuyant contre le corps de Tony.

Des mains calleuses caressèrent gentiment la peau d'ivoire. Le dieu était comme de la cire entre ses mains.

De longs doigts élégants se frayèrent un chemin dans ses cheveux et sur ses fesses, l'invitant à continuer. A aller plus loin.

Il déposa des baisers sur le dos et la nuque du dieu, étant récompensé par de douces exclamations de plaisir.

La main de Loki trouva le sexe de Tony et caressa doucement la peau soyeuse. Tony imita la caresse. Ils appréciaient d'écouter leurs sons d'admiration et de désir mutuels.

Finalement les doigts de Tony trouvèrent l'orifice de Loki et s'enfoncèrent l'un après l'autre, lentement, l'assouplissant gentiment, attendant que le dieu gémisse licencieusement.

Il pencha gentiment le dieu en avant, un peu, et se positionna derrière lui.

« -Non ! Pas comme ça ! lâcha soudainement Loki, se retournant d'un mouvement rapide, faisant face à Tony avec une expression d'horreur, de surprise et de colère.

-Hey, qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? demanda prudemment Tony, tendant la main pour toucher le visage du dieu, essayant de le calmer.

-Pas comme ça, s'il vous plaît, murmura à moitié Loki. Cela me rappelle des souvenirs que je veux oublier.

-Ok, dit Tony d'un ton apaisant, comme pour montrer qu'il avait comprenait, bien que cela ne soit pas le cas. Ok, répéta-t-il. »

Craignant que le dieu ne batte en retraite dans sa coquille de nouveau s'il n'agissait pas, Tony attira Loki contre son corps, embrassant doucement son cou.

« -Ok, dit-il encore une fois, comme si cela faisait une différence. »

Et cela fut le cas, car Loki enroula ses bras autour de Tony et commença à faire usage de sa langue d'argent sur l'oreille et le cou de l'humain, les faisant tous deux pousser un 'mmmh' de plaisir.

« -Est-ce que t'en as toujours envie ? murmura Tony au dieu. »

_Oui _acquiesça Loki, enroulant ses jambes autour des hanches de l'humain.

Et Tony s'enfonça gentiment en lui, les yeux roulant en arrière sous l'effet de l'intense sensation.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant une éternité, s'ajustant et profitant.

Jusqu'à ce que Loki ne commence à bouger des hanches une première fois et n'invite Tony à mettre en place un rythme régulier.

Tony utilisa une main pour maintenir Loki proche de lui, son autre main trouvant l'érection du dieu et le caressant d'une façon que lui-même aurait appréciée.

Dans d'autres situations, avec quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait dit quelques mots coquins pour échauffer davantage les choses. A présent il n'osait pas prononcer le moindre mot, il n'avait pas _envie _de parler. C'était comme s'il était autorisé en terre sacrée. Tout ce dont il avait _envie en ce moment _était d'admirer.

C'était tellement différent de leur première fois.

C'était comme s'ils donnaient et prenaient équitablement. Leurs corps bougeant en une parfaite synchronisation, le mélange parfait de la force et des caresses, les rencontres parfaites entre les lèvres et la peau, la musique parfaite des gémissements et des soupirs.

Il voulait que cela dure toujours. Il savait que cela ne serait pas le cas. Ce n'était simplement pas juste.

Mais la façon dont l'intégralité de son monde explosa en l'image du cri silencieux passant les lèvres d'un dieu compensait tout.

**ooOoo**

Cette soirée-là, tout fut différent.

Ils recherchaient la présence de l'autre sans y penser à deux fois.

Tony ne pouvait parler que pour lui-même, mais cela semblait simplement juste et agréable d'être aussi proche de Loki. C'était comme s'il était enfin en mesure de briser la façade indéchiffrable du dieu. Bien qu'il savait qu'il pouvait juste avoir affaire à une autre. Mais il aimait l'idée.

Et il aimait l'humeur insouciante de Loki, lequel riait aux blagues de Tony et qui pour une fois ne commençait pas à se moquer de lui par amusement, ou pire, par hostilité. Il n'y avait aucune peur de se faire attaquer soudainement. Il lui faisait confiance malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas entièrement sûr de pourquoi. C'était comme s'ils étaient devenus…proches.

Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, buvant du thé à la menthe à l'eau dans les tasses artisanales de Tony, et Loki montra des images d'Asgard, les pimentant de quelques récits amusants. Et Tony balança quelques-unes des siennes.

Après avoir profité d'une bonne partie de la nuit ainsi ils décidèrent de dormir dans un seul lit, partageant la cape. Bien qu'aucun d'eux n'en fit part à voix haute, ils voulaient être proches l'un de l'autre. A ce moment Tony n'avait aucun intérêt sexuel –enfin, non pas qu'il dirait _non_, si…- mais il avait juste envie de contact. Envie d'être étreint. Envie d'être nécessaire.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement à propos du fait que malgré le fait que Loki soit le plus grand, il avait toujours tendance à se blottir contre l'humain. Loki lui avait demandé la raison de son amusement et Tony avait expliqué, faisant rire le dieu également.

Pour la première fois sur cette île, Tony ne se sentait pas seul.

Le sommeil vint facilement cette nuit-là.

**ooOoo**

Le matin suivant, il se réveilla recroquevillé autour de Loki, qui maintenait un de ses bras fermement autour de son corps avec un des siens. L'autre était tendu devant lui, servant d'oreiller au dieu.

Il savait qu'il pouvait tout ruiner avec ça, mais il souleva sa tête autant qu'il le pouvait et regarda Loki en train de dormir quelques instants avant de l'embrasser doucement sur la mâchoire. Et de recommencer. Il n'avait pas de raison certaine excepté le fait que c'était agréable de faire ça.

S'il avait réveillé le dieu, Loki ne le montra pas, ce qui serait une forme d'invitation pour qu'il continue. Alors il continua.

Il n'arrivait pas à se lasser de cette peau lisse et n'avait pas envie de cesser de la goûter depuis ce dernier après-midi.

Lentement il embrassa et mordilla une ligne depuis la mâchoire de Loki jusqu'à son cou et son épaule, suscitant un petit bruit entre les lèvres du dieu.

Lentement des yeux verts s'ouvrirent sur le monde autour de lui et se fixèrent finalement sur le visage de Tony.

« -Je-j'suis désolé, je voulais pas…

-Ce n'est pas grave, Anthony, c'était agréable, dit Loki avec un sourire incertain, et ses yeux reflétèrent une foule de choses oubliées et non dites qui ressurgissaient soudainement à la surface. »

Et Tony trouva le courage de se pencher et d'embrasser enfin ces lèvres parfaites. A sa surprise –et déception, admit-il- Loki détourna la tête.

Toujours imprévisible.

Cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi coucher ne posait pas du tout de problème, alors qu'un simple baiser, si. Cela signifiait-il quelque chose de spécial pour Loki ? Il avait une histoire des plus impressionnantes, peut-être quelque chose s'était-il passé et l'avait rendu aussi prudent ? Ou n'embrassait-il que la personne dont il était amoureux ? Il aurait souhaité avoir la réponse. Mais au lieu de ça sa réflexion le mena à une autre question.

« -Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? demanda-t-il doucement, comme si le dieu refusant son baiser ne le dérangeait pas. »

Loki se retourna pour lui faire face, un peu abasourdi.

« -Dites-moi ce que je suis pour vous en premier, et alors je répondrai à votre question. »

Avant qu'il n'ait la chance de pouvoir réagir à ça, ils furent dérangés.

Un grondement sourd vibra dans l'air, faisant se regarder les deux paires d'yeux, surprises.

« -Dis-moi qu'c'est pas mauvais signe, dit Tony.

-Donc vous voulez que je vous mente ? répondit Loki.

-Ah…non ?

-Alors je suis dans l'obligation de vous dire que c'était votre signal pour rentrer, déclara le dieu. »

Tony plissa des yeux à ça.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire exactement, _ça _? »

Loki lissa ses cheveux en arrière avec les doigts et soupira.

« -Cela sous-entend que Surtr commence à envoyer une autre de ses créatures à travers le portail.

-Comme quoi ? Là tout de suite ? demanda Tony, nerveux.

-C'est juste un court prélude. D'aucun ne souhaite être sur cette île au moment où l'une de ces créatures arrivera sur ce monde, expliqua calmement le dieu. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne enfin à destination. Cela pourrait être des semaines, ou des jours seulement. De toute façon, ce ne sont pas vos affaires, car je vais m'occuper de cette chose moi-même.

-Oublie ça ! lâcha Tony. Si cette chose attaque mon peuple, alors c'est pas que tes affaires, mon pote !

-Si je me souviens bien, vous n'étiez pas extrêmement efficace contre sa dernière création. C'est moi qui l'ait tuée, mentionna nonchalamment Loki.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux dire par _sa dernière création _! Attends ! Oh non, tu veux pas dire que cette saloperie qui a réduit mon armure en bouts de ferraille était…

-…du fait de Surtr, oui.

-…Fils de pute ! grommela Tony dans sa barbe. »

Puis il laissa les événements de cette incidence passer en review et regarda soudainement Loki des plus curieusement.

« -T'aurais pas pu le faire sans nous non plus. T'avais une sale gueule la première fois que j't'ai vu en combat et à la fin t'as failli te faire tuer. Comment tu peux penser que cette fois sera différente ? »

Loki le gratifia du regard qu'il réservait aux humains pitoyables.

« -J'ai été pris dans une escarmouche avant cela, avec quelqu'un d'autre la dernière fois, et de ce fait…il hésita une seconde avant de prononcer le mot. …j'étais affaibli. Cela ne se reproduira pas à présent.

-T'as quand même pas complètement récupéré. Tu l'as dit toi-même, intervint Tony.

-Je le serai, quand le temps viendra, répondit le dieu.

-Je prends toujours pas l'risque. On combat cette _créature _ensemble. J'veux que cette bataille soit aussi courte que possible, déclara Tony d'un ton neutre.

-Et vous pouvez me promettre de ne pas utiliser cette situation à mon désavantage ? Honnêtement, Stark, pensez-vous vraiment que je sois si facile à tromper ? demanda Loki.

-Et si je peux te promettre une alliance durant le court moment où on se bat du même côté ? suggéra Tony.

-Na…je crains de ne devoir décliner, avec des remerciements. J'aurais à m'occuper de me protéger d'une flèche imprudente ou quelque chose comme ça tout le temps. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je sois seul.

-Je suis pas du tout d'accord ! déclara Tony, s'asseyant à présent. Durant ces dernières heures t'as montré très clairement que t'as pas envie d'être seul ! J'ai au moins compris ça !

-Mais ce n'est pas à propos de ce que _j'aime_, Stark.

-Je sais, acquiesça Tony. C'est une question d'efficacité. Et t'es le plus efficace quand tu t'sens bien. Et ça, j'ai appris, ça s'passe quand t'es _pas seul _! »

Loki inclina la tête.

« -Et je ne me sentirai définitivement _pas _bien avec vos précieux amis à proximité.

-Je pourrais te proposer une chambre pour toi tout seul chez moi, complètement sécurisée et verrouillée pour tout le monde à part toi, dit Tony. »

Loki haussa un sourcil à ça.

« -Est-ce un de vos euphémismes pour une _cellule de prison _?

-Non, fit l'humain en secouant la tête, souriant. Je parle vraiment d'une _chambre_.

-Vous savez que j'ai ma propre demeure, n'est-ce pas ? fit le dieu avec un rictus.

-Bien sûr. Mais de cette façon on saurait tous quand le combat commencerait et on irait ensemble. C'est la meilleure manière de sauver nos ressources pour quand on en aura besoin. »

Le regard de Loki se perdit au loin comme s'il allait vraiment y réfléchir.

« -Je ne sais pas…murmura-t-il davantage pour lui-même.

-J'expliquerai ça au reste de l'équipe. Et le moment où l'un d'eux essaie de porter la main sur toi…

-Je le tuerai. Ou la.

-Pas c'que je voulais dire, mais…ouais, on y est habitués, donc…ok. »

Loki se mordit la lèvre, de toute évidence réfléchissant à la chose. Puis il inspira comme pour dire quelque chose, mais retint son souffle un instant à la place avant de simplement regarder Tony, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

Au bout de quelques secondes il baissa un peu le regard et acquiesça simplement.

Tony sentit un sentiment de malaise monter.

Chaque fois que le dieu faisait quelque chose que Tony voulait, cela finissait…mal.

**ooOoo**

Une heure plus tard, après qu'ils aient rassemblé leurs affaires, Loki commença à les ramener à New York. Du moins c'était ce qu'il avait promis à Tony.

L'air autour d'eux se transforma en un brouillard vert familier en une fraction de seconde, et Tony commença à prier.

* * *

Bon les gens, je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais j'ai une sorte de coup de barre en ce moment, j'arrive pas à avancer dans quoi que ce soit…mais ça devrait me passer, ça m'arrive de temps en temps.

Tout ceci devient de plus en plus complexe hein…et ce putain de bisou qu'ils ont toujours pas échangé ! C'est con mais ça me frustre autant que Tony XD Loki est toujours aussi indéchiffrable et imprévisible, et je peux juste vous dire que ça s'arrange pas par la suite, vous allez vous arracher les cheveux XD

Prochain chapitre…long -_- très long même…donc me tuez pas si je mets encore du temps, sinon vous aurez pas la suite ! *esquive les jets de pierres*


	10. Ma Confiance pour ta Véracité

**Ma Confiance pour ta Véracité**

**ooOoo**

L'intégralité du monde tournoyait autour de lui, forçant le vide de son esprit.

Sa main s'agrippa au bras de Loki, essayant désespérément de se raccrocher à quelqu'un, quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Et puis ses pieds heurtèrent le sol de nouveau. Le brouillard vert disparut en un battement de cil.

Une foule de sensations l'assaillit et il dut fermer les yeux un instant pour s'habituer à l'environnement autour de lui.

Ils se tenaient sur la passerelle d'atterrissage de la Tour Stark. Le ciel nocturne brillait d'une lueur orange, et partout il y avait des lumières artificielles, des voitures en train de klaxonner, les battements sonores des hélices d'un hélicoptère. Tony était tellement habitué au silence de l'île qu'à présent cela lui faisait presque mal aux oreilles.

Loki se tenait à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler son armure car il voulait signaler qu'il n'était pas là pour se battre. L'armure détruite de Tony était une pile nette à côté d'eux.

Cela lui prit un moment pour s'ajuster au nouvel environnement. Puis son cerveau passa rapidement en revue toutes les choses possibles qui pouvaient les attendre ici, puisque son équipe ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui était arrivé ou s'il était vivant tout court.

« -Jarvis, coupe l'alerte ! prononça clairement Tony.

-C'est fait, monsieur, fit une voix masculine depuis nulle part en particulier. C'est bon de vous voir de retour.

-Merci, J.

-Je suppose que vous êtes conscient de la présence du criminel Loki à votre gauche, monsieur ?

-Yep, en effet, et j'aimerais que tu m'informes si qui qu'ce soit est sur le point d's'en prendre à lui, dit Tony avant de jeter un regard en coin à Loki. »

Il avait définitivement mis son masque d'indifférence.

« -Compris.

-Jarvis, y'a quelqu'un ici en ce moment ? Parce que le joyeux et chaleureux comité d'accueil célébrant mon retour manque à mon petit cœur déçu, dit Tony avant de passer lentement la porte de verre par laquelle Loki était arrivé une fois avant leur première discussion en privé. »

Le dieu le suivit à quelques pas de distance.

« -Ils sont tous sortis pour essayer de vous trouver. Je pense que l'alerte aura causé leur retour ici en l'espace d'un court moment.

-Est-ce l'une de vos machines qui parle ? demanda curieusement Loki. »

Tony se retourna, poignée de porte en main.

« -Dis pas qu'c'est une machine, s'te plaît. C'est plus une personnalité.

-Merci, monsieur. »

Loki haussa les sourcils à ça et gratifia Tony d'un regard qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il avait une autre opinion.

Ils entrèrent dans la tour et embrassèrent du regard l'intérieur au style parfaitement bien arrangé qui contrastait avec le désordre de l'équipement, des câbles et autres dispositifs traînant partout.

« -Ouvre les lignes de tous les Avengers. Je ferais mieux de les informer _avant _qu'ils n'arrivent, déclara Tony, rejoignant le bar. J'peux t'offrir quelque chose ? demanda-t-il au dieu, qui secoua la tête en réponse avant de continuer de découvrir la large pièce.

-Ligne ouverte, monsieur. »

Tony s'éclaircit la gorge et fit une pause dramatique avant de diriger ses mots vers ses amis.

« -Hey les gars, j'vous ai manqué ? »

Cela prit plusieurs secondes avant que la voix de Fury ne retentisse à travers le haut-parleur.

« -Stark !

-Ouais, le seul et l'unique, fit Tony avec un large sourire, se repaissant du moment tant qu'il durait. »

Il savait qu'à l'instant où il leur dirait à propos de Loki, il souhaiterait être de nouveau sur cette île.

« -Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Steve.

-Il en a tout l'air, Cap, nota sèchement Tasha.

-Où étais-tu passé ? voulut savoir Bruce. »

Tony pesa le pour et le contre pour expliquer la chose précautionneusement ou juste lâcher la bombe.

« -Il était avec moi, dit Loki presque nonchalamment. »

_Ça, _ça provoqua un sacré silence.

Tony n'était pas trop heureux de la décision du dieu d'intervenir, en particulier parce que maintenant il aurait à expliquer ça à Fury, aussi. Pas quelque chose dont il avait hâte. Mais d'une certaine manière il ne put s'empêcher de largement sourire à la situation actuelle. Et aux réactions de ses amis. Ou non-réactions, pour être précis.

Au bout d'une minute, Loki lui lança un regard irrité.

« -Me suis-je trompé ou ne m'ont-ils pas entendu ? »

Oh, c'était impayable ! Tony ne put réprimer un ricanement avant de répondre.

« -Ils t'ont très bien entendu. »

Dans sa tête il n'eut qu'à compter jusqu'à huit avant que la voix de Nick n'explose à travers le micro.

« -Dites-moi que ce n'est pas LOKI entre toute autre personne, Stark !

-Ok, répondit Tony. Ce n'est _pas_ Loki.

-Et c'est _moi _que vous traitez de menteur, commenta sèchement le dieu.

-VOUS ETES FOU ?

-Fury, du calme. J'aimerais…

-NE ME DITES PAS DE ME CALMER, STARK ! J'AI ENVOYE TOUS LES AGENTS AFIN DE VOUS RETROUVER ET MAINTENANT VOUS ME REMERCIEZ AVEC _CA _!

-Jarvis, baisse le volume de la ligne du directeur Fury à 30 pourcents, dit Tony tout en se servant un verre de scotch. Ça m'fait mal aux oreilles à un point que j'peux pas supporter là tout de suite. »

Il entendit Loki ricaner à voix basse en guise de commentaire à ça.

« -Tu as raison, Natasha, il va parfaitement bien, déclara le Capitaine.

-Je me demande pour combien de temps, dit Bruce calmement, mais avec une petite trace d'amusement.

-Cela aura des conséquences ! menaça la voix réduite de Fury.

-J'en suis conscient, répondit Tony avant de vider son verre d'un trait, s'en servant un autre. Mais peut-être que j'peux avoir une chance d'vous expliquer quelques petites choses à tous en premier, et ensuite on peut parler des conséquences qui s'en suivront ? »

Une lourde pause s'ensuivit.

« -Ok alors. Expliquez. »

Tony était sur le point de prendre une autre gorgée, mais il posa son verre sur le comptoir à la place.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous dites de vous ramener pour qu'on s'installe confortablement avant que j'vous raconte toute l'histoire ?

-Pourquoi tu ne peux pas nous le dire maintenant ? demanda Tasha.

-Eh bien, je pourrais. Mais j'veux voir vos têtes, fit Tony avec un rictus. »

Plusieurs soupirs agacés retentirent à travers le haut-parleur. Puis Fury prit de nouveau la parole, sonnant parfaitement en rogne.

« -Très bien. Dites à Loki de pas essayer quoi que ce soit sur nous.

-Pourquoi devrait-il me le dire ? Je peux vous entendre, Directeur, fit le dieu avec un large sourire. »

De nouveau une longue pause s'installa.

« -On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, dit Fury après un moment de silence. Et votre _histoire _a intérêt à valoir cette situation, _Mr. _Stark ! »

Et après ça un clic indiqua que les lignes avaient été coupées.

« -Jarvis, combien de temps ça va leur prendre de parvenir jusqu'ici ? demanda Tony.

-Temps approximatif d'arrivée, 43 minutes, monsieur. »

Il se tourna vers Loki.

« -Et si j'te montrais ta chambre ? Et une douche me f'rait pas d'mal…ajouta-t-il, n'attendant pas de réponse. »

**ooOoo**

Il le mena à une chambre libre en face de son propre appartement. C'était les deux seules chambres du dernier étage et dans d'autres circonstances, Tony aurait préféré être le seul habitant des lieux. Mais les choses étaient…différentes à présent. Plus ils approchaient de la porte de ladite chambre, plus la situation le rendait nerveux. Sur cette île tout semblait si loin et irréel. Mais maintenant, ils étaient _là_. Genre dans _son _monde. Il avait toujours été bon pour repousser les choses indésirables à l'arrière de son esprit. Mais la réalité était une salope à chaque fois et le rattrapait.

Loki ne montra aucun signe de jouer contre les règles. Son calme et son attitude assurée formaient une aura intouchable autour de lui. Cela faisait douter Tony que les choses qui s'étaient passées entre eux sur l'île existaient toujours. Ou si elles avaient jamais existé.

Son esprit revint à la réalité à l'instant où ses doigts frôlèrent la poignée froide. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte.

La pièce était sombre, seule la lumière douce du couloir en illuminait une petite partie. Ils entrèrent et Tony alluma la lumière. L'ameublement était spartiate, stylé et ne manquait pas leur but d'émettre un certain genre de suffisance. Les huit panneaux grandeur nature vert sombre sur le mur en face du côté de la fenêtre masquaient un cabinet de toilette et la porte menant à la salle de bain. Derrière la tête du lit, l'intégralité du mur était fait de ce qui semblait être une pierre vert foncé, et de l'eau en coulait constamment dans un déversoir artistiquement caché, formant une mince couche humide sur la pierre. Le reste –un grand lit, une table ronde et deux chaises- était fait de bois d'olivier, les textiles de différentes nuances de crème.

« -Est-ce que ça te va ? demanda Tony. »

Loki regarda autour de lui durant un instant.

« -Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela ne devrait pas.

-Ok…génial, fit Tony avant de taper dans ses mains. Ah…est-ce que t'as besoin de vêtements propres ?

-Est-ce que je vous rends nerveux, Stark ? dit Loki, haussant un sourcil.

-Non ! …Peut-être…un peu. »

Les mots sortirent de la bouche de Tony avant qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

« -Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de me demander de partir, et je le ferai.

-J'veux pas qu'tu partes. J'dois juste m'habituer à tout _ça_, dit-il en faisant un geste général.

-Très bien, alors. Et merci, mais j'ai mes propres méthodes pour nettoyer mes vêtements. Mais puis-je utiliser la douche ? demanda poliment Loki.

-La chambre est toute à toi. Tu sais comment tout marche ?

-Ce n'est pas ma première fois sur Midgard, dit le dieu avec un petit rictus. »

**ooOoo**

Une demi-heure plus tard ils s'assirent ensemble dans le salon, attendant la grande arrivée.

« -Est-ce que y'a quoi qu'ce soit que tu veux pas qu'ils sachent ? demanda Tony en jouant avec le bord de sa chemise toute fraîche. »

Le bleu, disent-ils, est la couleur qui vous fait paraître plus crédible aux yeux des autres. Il aurait besoin de la moindre petite once de soutien.

« -Ne semblerait-il pas étrange de cacher des informations à votre organisation ? Je suis l'ennemi, vous vous souvenez ? fit Loki avec un grand sourire. »

Tony remarqua que les extrémités humides des cheveux du dieu bouclaient un peu. Il savait qu'il l'avait déjà vu avant, la veille, dans le bassin, le dos de Loki se fondant dans…il repoussa de nouveau les souvenirs.

« -Pour le moment nous sommes alliés, mentionna-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que tous seront de cet avis, cependant.

-Ça dépend…dit-il, significatif. »

Cela attira l'attention de Loki.

« -De quoi ?

-D'à quel point tu peux être persuasif, Langue d'Argent.

-Cela dépend…dit le dieu avec un rictus.

-De ?

-D'à quel point je _veux _être persuasif.

-De grandes paroles, rit Tony.

-Je sais juste de quoi je suis capable, déclara Loki avec un large sourire. Mais j'aimerais que vous vous chargiez de la majorité des explications.

-Monsieur ?

-Oui, Jarvis ?

-Le jet est sur le point d'arriver, au cas où vous voudriez savoir, dit la voix calme.

-Merci. »

Tony se leva de son fauteuil et alla à une des fenêtres, observant le ciel nocturne. Au bout d'un moment il se retourna vers Loki.

« -Les voilà.

-Stark ?

-Ouais ?

-Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que _vous _ne voudriez pas qu'ils sachent ? demanda Loki avec un sourcil ourlé. »

Il pouvait entendre le jet atterrir. Et soudainement il sut ce que le dieu voulait dire.

« -Ah…peut-être qu'on pourrait garder ce secret entre nous ?

-Je pense que cela peut se faire, sourit brièvement Loki, avant de commencer à regarder ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. »

De même que Tony.

Fury fut le premier à sortir du jet, suivi du reste d'entre eux. Ils étaient en uniforme, excepté Bruce et le Directeur. Thor n'était nulle part en vue.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement l'entrée, leurs visages montrant clairement qu'ils seraient prêts à se battre à la plus petite indication. Ce qui semblait si facile sur cette île apparaissait soudainement tellement hors de portée. Former une alliance. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête à ce moment-là ?

« -Je veux une bonne explication, Stark, et je la veux maintenant ! »

La voix de Fury fut la première à pénétrer dans le salon. L'homme avec le cache-œil entra d'un pas rapide et avec une attitude qui assurait la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Les autres entrèrent juste à sa suite.

Les yeux de Clint étaient fixés sur Loki, son arc prêt à tirer.

Steve se dirigea vers Tony, de toute évidence prêt à le protéger en cas de combat.

Bruce demeura dans l'embrasure de la porte, ayant encore plus inconfortable dans cette situation que qui que ce soit d'autre.

Tasha entra, ses pieds ne faisant comme d'habitude presque pas de bruit. Son regard scrutateur passa de Loki à Tony et vice-versa. Tony pouvait voir les rouages de son esprit tourner, sachant qu'elle en savait déjà plus que les autres.

Le dieu était le seul à être assis. Et un Loki, qui semblerait au moins essayer de se défendre de n'importe quelle manière, lui apparaîtrait beaucoup moins dangereux que ce Dieu de la Malice au visage calme enfoncé dans son fauteuil et leur souriant si sincèrement.

Tony savait qu'il aurait à jouer la désescalade avant de pouvoir leur présenter son plan. Il était temps d'enfermer ses insécurités quelque part dans un endroit profond et de mettre son masque.

Tout en leur servant son sourire de vainqueur, il les salua.

« -Hey les gars ! C'est _tellement _bon de vous revoir ! »

Il eut l'impression de rentrer dans un mur. Ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de réactions, à part Bruce qui le gratifia gentiment d'un signe de tête. Alors il soupira profondément et commença à se diriger vers Fury.

« -Vous vous détendrez pas tant qu'j'vous aurai pas expliqué pourquoi on a cet invité spécial, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, ça, comme je l'ai dit avant, ça va prendre un moment. Alors est-ce que vous pourriez, _s'il vous plaît_, vous rapprocher et peut-être vous asseoir ?

-Je ne vais pas vous attaquer, intervint Loki, regardant rapidement chacun d'entre eux.

-Et tu crois qu'on t'fait confiance, dit Hawkeye, sarcastique.

-Il m'a sauvé la vie, répondit Tony en se dirigeant vers le bar afin d'attraper son verre de scotch. Deux fois. »

Il sentit la tension diminuer un peu.

Loki s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'expliquer que la première fois était une erreur de sa part et que la seconde, son but premier avait été d'empêcher l'accomplissement de la volonté de quelqu'un –et il ne dit pas qui.

Tony se demanda pourquoi Loki avait dit ça. A présent ses actions n'apparaissaient plus aussi amicales finalement. Puis il comprit. Aucun d'eux ne croirait qu'il y avait un côté serviable soudain. Le méchant garçon se tournant du côté de la lumière…cela n'arrivait que dans les histoires. Il était amusant que la vérité les rende en quelque sorte moins soupçonneux.

Du coin de l'œil il vit Bruce commencer à bouger et à traverser la pièce en direction de la cuisine attachée sur le côté du bar.

Lui-même décida de prendre place dans la chaise à côté de Loki au lieu de celle en face de lui. C'était une sorte de jeu d'échecs à présent, et chaque coup pouvait déterminer l'issue. S'asseoir en face de lui lui aurait donné la possibilité de regarder son imitation, mais la façon dont les choses étaient à présent signalaient qu'il lui faisait confiance et était littéralement de son côté.

« -Où es-tu parti après qu'on ait combattu la créature géante ? lui demanda Steve. Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là de toute façon ? On a essayé de te contacter mais tu ne répondais pas.

-J'ai été touché par un de ces rayons et ça a désactivé mon armure. J'sais pas comment, par contre, répondit-il avant de prendre une gorgée. Alors j'étais allongé là, à regarder le spectacle. Jusqu'à ce que cette chose ne manque de m'écraser. Loki m'a téléporté à la dernière minute.

-Pas volontairement, souligna le dieu.

-Comment cela peut-il arriver ? fit Bruce par-dessus son épaule tout en fouillant dans le frigo.

-La magie n'est pas toujours exacte.

-Où l'avez-vous téléporté ? demanda Fury avec une expression sévère sur le visage. »

Au lieu de répondre, Loki tourna la tête vers Tony.

« -Voulez-vous répondre à cela ? Ils ne me croient pas de toute façon.

-Bien sûr. Il nous a téléportés sur une île, dit Tony.

-Une île, répéta le directeur.

-Yep.

-Sur Terre.

-Yep.

-Stark, arrêtez de vous foutre de moi. On a fouillé la planète entière, on vous aurait trouvé où que vous étiez, fit Fury.

-Je me dois de vous contredire, répliqua Loki. Il y a des endroits dont vous n'avez pas la moindre idée. Et, je n'avais plus la force de voyager dans un autre monde ce jour-là.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Fury.

-Parce qu'il a été blessé durant ce combat. Quand j'l'ai trouvé sur cette île il était à moitié mort.

-Pourquoi vous nous avez aidés à combattre cette créature au départ ? demanda Natasha en s'asseyant de côté sur l'un des tabourets du bar.

-Une bonne question, Agent Romanoff, sourit Loki en tournant la tête vers elle. Puis-je y revenir plus tard ? »

Elle le gratifia d'un bref faux sourire en guise de réponse.

« -Peut-être qu'on devrait arrêter tout ce p'tit jeu de questions-réponses pour que vous me laissiez vous raconter c'qui s'est passé, suggéra Tony.

-Pourquoi pas, dit Steve en s'appuyant sur le manteau de la cheminée. »

Bruce s'assit dans la chaise la plus éloignée de Loki, une bière à la main, regardant Tony d'un air expectatif.

« -D'accord, soupira Tony, se renfonçant dans son siège. Après que Loki ait récupéré… »

Il ne voulait pas leur dire qu'il l'avait aidé avec ça parce qu'il savait que cela soulèverait de nouvelles questions.

« -…on a essayé de nous entendre, puisqu'on était piégés là. Cela a fonctionné la plupart du temps.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas… »

Tasha s'adressait à Loki.

« -…essayé de le tuer ?

-Parce qu'il m'a aidé à guérir. Et je n'essaie pas de vous tuer juste comme ça. J'essaie seulement de me débarrasser de vous au moment où vous vous dressez sur mon chemin. Il y a une différence. »

Tony détestait la tranquillité avec laquelle Loki pouvait dire des choses comme ça.

« -Enfin, continua-t-il. Il y a eu un incident déplaisant durant lequel j'ai fait la connaissance d'une personne nommée Surtr. Vous auriez dû le voir. Immense, avec du feu sur la peau. Parce que l'île marche comme une sorte de portail entre deux mondes, il venait de l'autre côté, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer.

-T'es-tu cogné la tête quelque part, Tony ? demanda sceptiquement Natasha. »

Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard réprobateur.

« -Ça vous dérangerait pas de – juste - écouter ? Je vous ai dit que ça prendrait du temps…Loki m'a dit que Surtr est celui qui a envoyé cette créature via le portail…

-Comment vous savez ça ! demanda Fury au dieu.

-Parce que j'ai été impliqué dans la création dudit portail, expliqua Loki.

-Quoi ? crièrent Tasha et Steve presque simultanément.

-Surtr a essayé de poser le pied sur ce monde il y a une éternité. Mais l'y autoriser causerait une destruction plus grande que n'importe lequel d'entre vous puisse imaginer, continua le dieu. »

Tony sentit l'attention de tous se focaliser sur Loki, qui ressemblait beaucoup plus au Loki qu'il avait connu avant son voyage sur l'île, et pourtant il y avait quelque chose d'indescriptiblement différent à son sujet. Quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Et c'était plus que son choix soudain d'arborer des vêtements Asgardiens décontractes. Si seulement il pouvait mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était…

« -Donc j'ai empêché cela en liant la majorité de sa magie à ce portail et en m'assurant qu'il ne soit jamais en mesure de quitter cette île. Peut-être qu'un jour vous aurez envie de me dire merci. –En tant que compromis, j'ai dû l'autoriser à envoyer ses créatures à travers le portail, par contre. »

Ils eurent besoin d'un moment pour digérer tout ça.

« -Pourquoi avez-vous combattu cette créature ? voulut savoir Bruce.

-Parce que _j'ai _des plans. Je n'agis pas sans but. Et jamais un but n'a été de _juste _causer la mort et le chaos. En réalité c'est quelque chose que je méprise. Et puisque vous n'étiez en rien efficaces, j'ai décidé d'intervenir, expliqua-t-il. Puis-je demander où vous étiez ce jour-là, Dr. Banner ? »

A cette question Bruce remua nerveusement dans son fauteuil et échangea de brefs regards avec Fury.

« -Eh bien, j'étais là…Peut-être que maintenant n'est pas le moment de parler de ça.

-Comme vous le souhaitez, docteur, acquiesça Loki avec un sourire amical.

-Que dites-vous de parler de la raison pour laquelle nous sommes assis gentiment ici, ensemble, dit Tony, essayant d'avoir l'air joyeux.

-Pourquoi pas, accepta Steve.

-Génial ! Eh bien… »

Il fit une pause une seconde.

« -Y'a une autre de ces choses qui est en train de traverser le portail et nous… »

Il désigna Loki et lui-même.

« -…nous sommes mis d'accord que nous ferions mieux de travailler ensemble puisqu'on a le même but, se débarrasser de cette chose.

-En fait c'était votre idée, dit Loki à Tony, un sourcil haussé.

-Vous êtes devenu fou ? hurla Fury à Tony.

-Directeur Fury ? intervint Natasha. Puis-je vous parler un instant ? »

L'homme chauve scruta Tony une seconde de plus avant de tourner les talons pour suivre la Veuve Noire dans la cuisine.

Ce fut alors que des éclairs traversèrent les nuages tout à coup. Tout le monde savait qui était sur le point d'arriver.

Dans un grondement assourdissant, Thor apparut sur la passerelle d'atterrissage, arborant une expression meurtrière. Il entra sans hésitation.

Personne n'osa prendre la parole.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Loki, qui répondit à son regard avec un petit sourire incertain aux lèvres.

En un clin d'œil le dieu de la Malice se retrouva plaqué contre un mur proche, la main du Foudroyeur le maintenant en place d'une lourde poigne juste en-dessous du cou. Cela faisait mal, mais il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de le lui montrer.

A la place Loki lui sourit mielleusement.

« -Comme c'est gentil à toi de te joindre finalement à nous, _mon frère_. »

Thor lui feula dessus, seule la colère transparaissant dans sa voix.

« -Quel que soit à quoi tu joues cette fois, _mon frère_, je t'ordonne de cesser _maintenant_ !

-Ey, vous pouvez continuer ça dehors ? leur fit Tony d'une voix forte. J'aime mon chez-moi comme il est. Intact.

-Tu as entendu l'homme, Thor, fit Loki avec un grand sourire.

-Si tu essaies de blesser qui que ce soit…grogna Thor. »

Loki lui sourit, montrant ses dents.

« -Tu sais, j'aurais pu faire cela facilement durant la dernière heure. Mais, et cela pourrait te surprendre, je n'ai aucune intention de faire quelque chose de la sorte. A présent, serais-tu assez gentil pour me lâcher, je te prie ? »

Thor hésita un instant, regardant par-dessus son épaule pour observer le visage des autres, guettant le moindre signe de prudence. Lorsqu'il n'en trouva aucun, il baissa lentement sa main.

« -Merci, dit Loki en gratifiant Thor d'une pression amicale là où son cou rencontrait son épaule avant de le dépasser de quelques pas. Peut-être aurais-tu la courtoisie de me laisser expliquer ? »

Le dieu blond se contenta de se retourner et de s'appuyer contre le mur, croisant les bras devant lui.

« -Essaie. »

Et Loki fit à son frère adoptif un court résumé de ce qui s'était passé et de ce qui était sur le point d'arriver pendant que Thor l'écoutait en silence. Et Tony se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas laissé le dieu tout expliquer, parce qu'il avait besoin de tellement peu de mots pour décrire cette situation complexe.

Après qu'il eut terminé, tous les yeux attendirent la réaction de Thor.

Il se frotta la barbe durant un moment avant de regarder Loki de plus près.

« -Je pense que tu as oublié de dire le nom, alors…avec qui as-tu construit ce portail ?

-Tu pourrais ne pas en être heureux si je te le disais, répondit Loki, inclinant sa tête sur le côté.

-Son nom est Surtr, dit Tasha depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. »

Elle et Fury venaient juste de ressortir de la cuisine.

« -SURTR ! s'exclama Thor, incrédule, avant de s'éloigner du mur.

-Je savais que cela pouvait te contrarier, dit le Dieu de la Malice.

-Comment as-tu pu, mon frère ! As-tu oublié les prophéties ! lui hurla au visage Thor.

-Oh, je les connais mot pour mot, répliqua Loki sans élever la voix le moins du monde.

-Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas parlé à Père avant de t'engager dans un accord aussi insensé avec ce géant du feu dément ! Il aurait trouvé une meilleure solution ! fit Thor en laissant sa colère se déverser sans restriction.

-Père ! cracha Loki avec mépris. Tout ce qu'il a jamais fait est attendre. Il n'a jamais agi pour empêcher quoi que ce soit ! Oh, attends ! Il y a eu une fois où il a enlevé quelque chose à quelqu'un. T'en souviens-tu ?

-Ce n'est pas juste, Loki ! Ne ramène pas ta querelle personnelle avec Père pour excuser ta trahison afin de travailler ensemble avec ce _monstre _!

-J'ai travaillé _contre _lui, si tu ne l'as toujours pas remarqué ! Sa magie est _liée _à cet endroit ! Le passage est scellé ! Il n'est plus une menace, ni pour ta Midgard bien-aimée, ni pour _nous _! Que veux-tu de plus ? hurla Loki en retour tout en encerclant prudemment le groupe assis.

-J'AURAIS VOULU QUE TU NOUS LE DISES ! cria Thor à travers la pièce, les chaises manquant presque de vibrer sous le volume de sa voix.

-Et alors quoi ? demanda Loki, le gratifiant de son meilleur sourire provoquant tout en s'arrêtant. Le Père de Toute Chose aurait essayé et très certainement réussi à fermer ce portail sans prêter attention aux échappatoires que j'ai précautionneusement introduites dans la formulation du contrat entre Surtr et moi. Il aurait TOUT gâché !

-Et que penses-tu de me dire quel est ce tout, ordonna la voix forte de Thor. Qu'est-ce que _tu _perdrais, _mon frère _! Je te connais suffisamment bien pour être sûr que tu ne donnes jamais sans bénéficier en retour ! »

Les muscles de la mâchoire de Loki s'agitaient, mais le dieu garda la bouche fermée. Tony pouvait pratiquement _voir _la façon dont il considérait les pours et les contres dans son esprit.

« -QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ! aboya Thor, forçant Loki hors de ses pensées. »

Les lèvres du dieu de la Malice s'ouvrirent lentement, comme prêtes à dire quelque chose. Puis elles se refermèrent. Inspirant de l'air par le nez, Loki recommença à parcourir la pièce.

« -Il ne m'a jamais demandé, dit-il avec une voix calme forcée. Il ne m'a donné aucun choix…

-Qui ne t'a jamais demandé ? voulut savoir Thor.

-Ton Père ! »

Loki cracha les mots comme de l'acide.

« -Faire un pacte avec Surtr était _ma _façon de le pardonner lorsqu'il m'a arraché ce qui était véritablement à moi seul !

-Donc c'était juste une sorte de vengeance ?

-C'était la seule façon de les revoir !

-Ne me dis pas que tu as encore des contacts avec ces…

-Choisis tes mots avec précaution. Mon frère. »

La voix de Loki se fit soudainement plus froide que la glace.

Durant de longues minutes, ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que le regarde de Thor ne s'adoucisse et que Loki brise enfin le contact visuel pour regarder par la fenêtre.

« -Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée…murmura Thor à moitié.

-Je sais, répondit Loki avec une petite voix qui lui était propre. »

Les humains échangèrent des regards incertains, jusqu'à ce que Fury ne s'éclaircisse la gorge.

« -Ahem, je pense que j'ai loupé quelques trucs là, mais en fait je veux pas savoir, dit-il avant de regarder les dieux qui ne semblèrent même pas remarquer qu'il était en train de parler. Mais _ce que _j'ai compris est qu'il y a la menace qu'une autre de ces créatures n'apparaisse sur Terre. J'ai raison jusque-là ?

-Oui, répondit Loki sans se tourner.

-A quel point ça peut être mauvais ? voulut savoir le directeur.

-Bien pire que la dernière fois. Je pense avoir un peu contrarié Surtr. »

Thor fit un pas en avant.

« -Je pensais que tu avais la chose sous contrôle ?

-Je l'ai, Thor ! dit Loki en se retournant. J'avais l'intention de combattre cette chose seul. Et c'est ce que je ferai – coûte que coûte. C'était l'idée de Mr. Stark de la combattre côte à côte. _Je _n'ai pas demandé l'aide de qui que ce soit. »

Ce fut au tour de Steve de parler maintenant.

« -Mais je dois admettre que Tony marque un point là.

-Moi aussi, dit Bruce. De plus, nous pourrions possiblement obtenir quelques réponses à _nos _questions.

-Quelles questions ? demanda Tony. »

Bruce se contenta de lui signaler d'une main qu'il expliquerait ça plus tard.

« -Alors quoi ? On a une alliance ? voulut savoir Tony.

-Sous la condition que Loki restera à l'intérieur de la Tour Stark pour le moment, souligna Fury.

-Cela serait l'équivalent d'une prison, et nous en avons discuté, Stark, dit le dieu, la colère évidente sur son visage.

-Il a raison, Fury, dit Tony. Vous aurez à accepter ça. Si on l'enferme, on aura à s'occuper de la créature tous seuls. Et, je sais pas, mais nos chances diminueraient un max.

-Je ne peux pas autoriser un super-criminel comme lui à se balader librement ! aboya Fury.

-Tout ceci n'est pas facile pour moi non plus ! grogna Loki.

-Tant que vous restez ici, vous êtes sous mes ordres ! dit Fury au dieu.

-Êtes-vous en train d'essayer de _me_ donner des ordres, halfræingi !

-Loki ! Sois sage ! dit Thor.

-Oh, mais je le suis, mon frère, je le suis !

-Très bien, soupira Fury, montant les escaliers en direction de la sortie. On se calme tous et on discutera des détails demain. Je sais pas combien de temps je peux encore supporter ça.

-A demain, Directeur, répondit Natasha. »

Ils le regardèrent rejoindre le jet avant de s'envoler.

Et soudainement Tony se rappela des fois à l'école où le professeur devait laisser sa classe seule durant quelques instants. En quelque sorte cela améliorait l'ambiance et diminuait la tension. En regardant les yeux des autres, il vit qu'il n'était pas le seul à remarquer le changement d'atmosphère.

« -Quel genre de breuvage avez-vous là, Dr. Banner ? demanda Loki d'une voix étonnamment gentille tout en s'approchant derrière Bruce.

-Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît…aller…autre part ? dit-il, de toute évidence devenant de plus en plus nerveux.

-Oh, fit Loki avec un large sourire. Vous ne voulez pas me dire que _je vous _rends nerveux. »

Il le gratifia d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule, à laquelle Bruce réagit en fermant les yeux un instant, agacé et s'auto-disciplinant.

« -Je pense que vous avez été des plus clairs en ce qui concerne le fait de savoir qui aurait à craindre qui lorsqu'il s'agit de nous deux, dit Loki en souriant tout en rejoignant l'autre côté des sièges. Vous souvenez-vous ? Cela s'est passé dans cette pièce même.

-Donc il y a des choses… »

Tasha réfléchit, puis se mordit la lèvre et reformula.

« -Il y a des êtres que vous craignez ?

-Nous ne sommes pas tout-puissants, bien que certains… »

Ses yeux virèrent sur Thor durant une fraction de seconde.

« -…agissent comme s'ils l'étaient.

-Hey, je n'agis _pas _comme ça ! se défendit Thor en feignant le choc.

-…Plus maintenant, marmonna le dieu dans sa barbe, gardant volontairement un volume assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse entendre. »

**ooOoo**

Ils se séparèrent peu de temps après. Il y avait eu un peu de bavardage, tout le monde essayant de s'habituer à cette nouvelle constellation. Ils prirent la décision de tout reporter au jour suivant, se sentant bien trop épuisés pour le moment.

**ooOoo**

Tony remuait dans son lit, essayant désespérément de trouver une position confortable. Mais peu importe à quel point il essayait, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Toutes ces pensées tourbillonnant dans son esprit ne rendaient pas la chose plus aisée.

Il était parfaitement conscient de la chimie explosive entre les gens sous son toit et il se sentait d'humeur à prier pour qu'ils survivent tous jusqu'au matin. Il n'était toujours pas complètement convaincu que Loki tiendrait parole. En avait-il au moins donné une ?

Il roula de nouveau sur le dos, fixant le plafond.

« -Jarvis. Quelle heure ?

-02 : 27, monsieur. »

Plus souvent que d'habitude, son esprit vagabondait jusqu'à la porte de l'autre côté du couloir. Est-ce que Loki allait bien ? Dormait-il ou faisait-il les cent pas dans sa chambre comme un tigre en cage ? Etait-il au moins là ? Tony avait envie d'aller frapper, mais cela mènerait à une situation plus que gênante. Tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire était dire à Loki qu'il pouvait se sentir en sécurité ici, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'agir comme s'il était intouchable juste pour se protéger. Mais encore cela sortirait de façon niaiseuse, et mal. Et si Tony était honnête avec lui-même, il voulait savoir quelque chose d'autre. Il voulait, non, avait _besoin _de savoir s'ils étaient toujours aussi proches qu'ils ne l'avaient été sur l'île de Loki. La nuit n'en était même pas à sa moitié et son lit lui donnait déjà l'impression d'être vide. Et pire que tout, il n'avait même pas demandé où était Pepper de toute la soirée. Le reste d'entre eux avait pu ne pas le remarquer, mais Natasha si, il en était sûr. Demain matin il demanderait pour effacer sa suspicion. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un autre problème sur sa liste.

« -Jarvis, localise Loki et dis où il est en ce moment, dit-il. »

Savoir qu'il était dans sa chambre le faisait en quelque sorte se sentir mieux. De cette façon il pouvait au moins prétendre que tout marchait selon leur plan.

« -Il est en bas dans le salon, monsieur. »

Tony se redressa brusquement en position assise.

« -Est-il seul ?

-Non, Thor Odinson est avec lui. Voulez-vous que je vous transmette la vidéo en direct ?

-Non, merci, dit-il avant de balancer ses jambes par-dessus le lit. J'vais jeter un œil moi-même.

-Comme vous voulez, monsieur. »

Tony se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers et ralentit au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du salon. Une partie de lui lui disait que ce n'était pas ses affaires, et l'autre contredisait, puisque que c'était son immeuble. Si les deux commençaient à se battre, les proportions seraient…grandes. Et même s'ils avaient juste une discussion privée, c'était toujours deux _dieux _en train de bavarder dans sa maison. Quoi que lui montrait la caméra de surveillance ne pouvait pas supplanter le fait d'être le témoin de ça de ses propres yeux.

Il longea le hall jusqu'au salon sur la pointe des pieds. Ses oreilles captaient déjà quelques mots, mais il ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Cela ne sonnait ni hostile ni colérique, ce qui semblait être bon signe.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre lumière que la lueur douce de la cheminée. Tony s'approcha suffisamment pour avoir une bonne vue tout en se cachant dans l'ombre. Il savait que c'était impoli, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de rester plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il voulait juste savoir ce qui se passait entre eux.

« -Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne me suis jamais demandé pourquoi mère n'était pas enceinte avant qu'elle ne t'introduise en tant que mon frère, dit Thor pensivement, confortablement assis dans un des fauteuils parmi les plus près du feu. Peut-être étais-je trop petit pour le remarquer. Je l'ai juste accepté comme étant la vérité.

-Mais d'autres ont dû le remarquer, dit Loki au plafond avec une étrange tristesse dans la voix. »

Il était allongé sur le dos devant le feu, une main dansant distraitement dans l'air, faisant bouger les flammes selon sa volonté.

« -Ils ne savaient certainement pas que tu étais un Géant du Givre, mon frère !

-Oh pitié !...Père…Odin revient d'une bataille contre eux et le jour suivant sa femme qui n'est pas enceinte berce un enfant Ase qu'elle fait passer pour le sien ? Ils ont pu tromper la majorité de notre peuple, mais certainement pas tous.

-Pourquoi cela a-t-il toujours de l'importance pour toi ? Je pensais que tu voulais arrêter de regarder en arrière. Ou as-tu l'intention d'enfin rentrer ? »

Tony pouvait littéralement _sentir _l'espoir dans la voix de Thor –et le sentir se briser avec la réponse de Loki.

« -Jamais ne remettrai-je un pied dans cette cage dorée !

-Mon frère, je t'en supplie, Père a dit…

-Je connais ses mots, Thor ! le coupa Loki. Et je connais les différences entre la façon dont ils sonnent et leur signification ! Il veut que je revienne en rampant sous le regret, demandant pardon afin qu'il puisse m'offrir de nouveau, avec force de condescendance, une place au sein de sa cour. Mais jamais je ne serai libre de nouveau, jamais plus il ne me fera confiance. Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis l'instant où je suis né, mais à présent j'en suis _conscient_… Ce n'est plus mon foyer. Ne le vois-tu pas ? »

La dernière phrase fut presque prononcée dans un murmure doux.

Thor demeura silencieux un moment, réfléchissant probablement à quoi dire.

« -J'aimerais que cela ne soit pas si dur…répondit le Foudroyeur au bout d'un moment.

-Je sais… »

Thor remua un peu dans son siège, se frottant le visage d'une main.

« -Je pourrais vivre en te sachant sur Midgard, ou autre part. Mais je veux que mon frère sagace et joueur de tours revienne. »

La main de Loki s'immobilisa en l'air et il tourna la tête vers Thor.

« -Donne-moi du temps. Et nous verrons.

-D'accord, acquiesça le Foudroyeur, un sourire timide aux lèvres. »

Le dieu de la Malice commença à jouer avec les flammes de nouveau, les yeux se levant une nouvelle fois vers le plafond.

« -Dis-moi, comment va Sif ? »

Tony battit lentement en retraite depuis sa position et revint dans sa chambre. Il en avait entendu suffisamment pour être sûr qu'aucun danger ne les attendait. Il en avait entendu suffisamment pour comprendre plusieurs choses bien mieux qu'auparavant.

**ooOoo**

Le matin suivant, Jarvis le réveilla bien trop tôt à son goût. Mais il voulait être le premier levé, juste au cas où.

Il enfila rapidement une tenue confortable et se dirigea vers la cuisine à côté du bar. Tout ce dont il avait envie pour le moment était une bonne tasse chaude de café noir. Il n'alla pas loin, cependant. Clint et Natasha se tenaient immobiles dans l'embrasure de la porte de son salon, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose à l'intérieur.

« -Bonjour, les gars ! Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? les salua-t-il. »

Ils tournèrent la tête et le gratifièrent d'un « shhhhhh » pour le réduire au silence, avant de retourner à leur observation de…quoi que ce fût.

Un instant plus tard, la voix empâtée de sommeil de Thor résonna depuis l'intérieur de la pièce.

« -Bonjour. Pourquoi n'entrez-vous pas ?

-Génial, Stark…marmonna la Veuve Noire. »

Tony força le passage dans l'espace entre les deux agents et entra dans la pièce.

« -Est-ce que personne vous a jamais dit que c'est irrespectueux d'observer les gens dans leur sommeil ? lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. »

Puis ses yeux scannèrent la pièce. Thor était à moitié assis, à moitié allongé dans le fauteuil qu'il avait occupé la nuit dernière, s'étant de toute évidence endormi là. Et puis il vit Loki sur le tapis devant la cheminée. Il était étalé sur le ventre, le visage tourné vers eux, les yeux étroitement fermés, la poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant, calme et régulière.

« -Est-ce qu'il est endormi ? demanda Tony dans un murmure.

-Te semble-t-il réveillé ? répondit Thor dans son volume typique. »

Loki ne remua même pas un peu. Cela rendit Tony un peu nerveux.

« -Est-ce que y'a quelque chose qui va pas avec lui ? demanda-t-il.

-Non. Pourquoi ? répliqua Thor, irrité.

-Parce que nous ne semblons pas le réveiller, expliqua Natasha, traversant lentement la pièce afin d'atteindre la cuisine. »

Thor rit fort à ça.

« -Le réveiller est une tâche difficile, mon ami, dit-il avec un large sourire sur la figure. Le seul son qui l'arrache de son sommeil est le ronflement. Sinon… »

Et avec ça il se leva et souleva une boîte quelconque avant de la laisser tomber dans un _thump _sonore.

« -…rien ne se passe. Il a dû s'habituer aux Trois Guerriers et à moi autour de lui, c'est pour cela. C'était sa seule façon de pouvoir dormir un peu quand nous voyagions ensemble.

-Comment on sait qu'il fait pas semblant ? demanda Clint, toujours appuyé contre le chambranle.

-Je sais que mon frère ne vous laisserait pas le voir ainsi volontairement, répondit Thor avant de se diriger vers la cuisine aussi. Et disons juste que je le connais assez bien.

-Clint ? Café ? appela Tasha.

-S'te plaît, répondit-il, se rapprochant lentement du dieu endormi.

-Ne le touchez pas, par contre. _Ça, _ça le réveillerait certainement, et je pense que cela ne se terminerait pas bien pour vous, dit Thor par-dessus son épaule en ouvrant le frigo pour se trouver quelque chose à manger.

-Pourquoi est-il allongé là pour commencer ? se demanda Tasha à voix haute en servant du café dans quatre grands mugs.

-Nous n'arrivions tous deux pas à dormir la nuit dernière, après que vous soyez tous partis vous coucher. Alors nous avons parlé jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne commence à se lever.

-Ça fait seulement une heure environ, dit Tony.

-Oui, c'est exactement mon sentiment, bâilla Thor.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé te coucher ?

-Il… »

Thor désigna paresseusement Loki.

« -…peut dormir n'importe où à la base. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment il s'y prend. Et j'étais à l'aise dans ce fauteuil. N'avez-vous jamais été trop fatigué pour bouger ?

-Oui, Mr. Stark, dit Tasha avec un rictus en s'asseyant sur un des tabourets du bar, Clint rejoignant son côté avec leurs mugs. Qu'en est-il donc de ce soir où nous vous avons trouvé dans votre atelier, la tête sur le plan de travail ?

-Recommence pas avec ça, ok ? grogna Tony. Pourquoi tu le réveilles pas au lieu de nous laisser le regarder comme ça ? demanda-t-il à Thor à la place. »

Le Foudroyeur avala sa nourriture hâtivement avant de répondre.

« -Parce qu'il est paisible ainsi. Si je le réveille, vous… »

Il fit un geste vague vers les deux agents.

« -…allez recommencer à vous disputer avec lui. Et de cette façon vous voyez enfin un côté différent de lui.

-J'aime toujours pas ça, dit Tony avant de réaliser lentement qu'il n'objectait pas à cause de Loki en premier lieu, mais parce qu'il sentait une sorte de jalousie poindre en lui. »

Il savait que c'était puéril, mais il se sentait spécial lorsqu'il était le seul à part Thor à savoir de quoi avait l'air Loki dans son sommeil. C'était comme si le dieu le laissait voir un aspect de lui qu'il gardait à l'abri des yeux des autres.

« -Hey, c'est pas comme si on a jamais vu aucun d'entre nous piquer un somme en public avant, dit Clint par-dessus le bord de son mug.

-Quel est ton problème maintenant, Stark. Je pensais que toi entre toute autre personne sauterait sur l'opportunité pour dessiner une fausse moustache sur son visage si tu le pouvais, fit la Veuve Noire avec un large sourire. »

Tony prit son mug et rejoignit la fenêtre, répondant par-dessus son épaule.

« -Les choses ont changé, Tasha.

-Ouais, peut-être que Loki t'a un peu dérangé la tête, rit-elle, et Clint se joignit à elle pour ajouter son commentaire. »

Tony ne voulait pas répondre à ça. C'était trop tôt pour ce genre de plaisanterie, il n'était pas d'humeur de toute façon, et il n'était en quelque sorte pas d'accord avec Thor. Il s'empara d'un cadre photo sur l'étagère à côté de lui. C'était une photo de Rhodey et lui, mais il ne la regarda même pas de plus près. Au lieu de ça il la tint dans la trajectoire des rayons du soleil brillant à travers la fenêtre et trouva l'angle pour diriger le petit point de lumière sur les yeux fermés de Loki. Les autres étaient déjà tellement absorbés dans leur bavardage qu'aucun d'eux ne remarqua son manège. Ça lui allait plus que bien.

Le dieu commença à cligner des paupières face à la lumière et Tony guida le point à côté de sa tête. Des yeux verts s'ouvrirent et analysèrent rapidement l'environnement. Sans faire de bruit, il se leva et gratifia Tony d'un regard qui en disait beaucoup sans qu'il puisse le déchiffrer.

« -Hey, mon Frère ! Déjà réveillé ? tonna joyeusement la voix de Thor. »

Loki brisa l'échange visuel et acquiesça de façon réticente vers le dieu blond, marmonnant quelque chose comme « ouais, je le suis… » avant de partir.

« -Pas du matin, eh ? demanda Clint en souriant à Thor qui se contenta de rire en retour. »

Tony remit le cadre en place sur l'étagère et s'excusa auprès des autres.

Il y avait quelque chose dans ce regard qu'il voulait comprendre. Et la seule façon qu'il voyait était de demander au dieu.

Il se pressa à travers les couloirs dans l'espoir de trouver Loki dans sa chambre. Cela ne ferait que sens, mais on ne savait jamais.

Il fit une pause d'une seconde devant la chambre du dieu. Puis il frappa gentiment. Deux fois.

« -Entrez, je vous prie, dit Loki à l'intérieur. »

Alors il ouvrit la porte et entra.

« -Oui ? demanda le dieu, assis au bord du lit.

-Je voulais être sûr que t'allais bien. La situation en bas était un peu…

-Gênante ?

-Oui.

-Depuis combien de temps…

-Pas longtemps. On a juste fait du café avant de s'installer. C'était l'idée de Thor de pas…

-Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici, déclara Loki avec une petite trace de ressentiment dans la voix.

-Quoi ? demanda Tony, incrédule. »

Le dieu se leva et se dirigea vers l'humain.

« -C'était une situation que je voulais éviter. Ne me voyez pas comme un homme sans cœur, mais être proche de mon…de Thor me fait reprendre de vieilles habitudes. Et cela m'affaiblit, en particulier aux yeux des autres.

-Hey, t'avais pas l'air faible, ok ? T'avais l'air paisible durant une minute, ce qui était un gros soulagement après hier soir ! C'était tout ce que Thor voulait conserver pour un moment. La paix, dit clairement Tony. Personne n'a fait de commentaire stupide.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous réveillé, alors ? demanda Loki, ses yeux se plissant.

-Parce que même si j'aimais le moment calme, je pense que j'te connais assez pour savoir que tu détesterais une telle situation, parce que t'aurais pas pu décider toi-même. Et il semble que j'avais raison. »

Le dieu regarda sur le côté un instant, expirant lentement.

Puis un petit sourire força son chemin sur ses lèvres et les yeux verts accrochèrent les bruns.

« -Il semble en effet. »

Tony lui rendit son sourire, levant une main pour la poser sur le torse du dieu.

« -Tu nous as botté l'cul suffisamment souvent pour être sûr qu'un petit somme sur le tapis te ferait pas paraître _faible. _Maintenant, s'il te plaît, reste un moment et fais un essai. On veut qu'tu sois là. _Je _veux qu'tu sois là. Moi en particulier. »

Soudainement il sentit Loki s'éloigner de son contact, ses yeux verts fixés sur la porte ouverte.

Un mauvais pressentiment s'enroula autour de son cœur et de sa gorge, et il se retourna lentement pour voir ce qui était là. Ou qui.

« -Pepper !

-Salut, Tony. »

Il connaissait ce sourire artificiel.

Ses synapses se bloquèrent, prendre des décisions raisonnables n'étant rien d'autre qu'un espoir pieux.

« -Jarvis ! appela-t-il.

-Je l'ai rendu silencieux pour te surprendre, dit-elle mielleusement avec une note aigre. Mais je vois que tu as eu la même idée… »

* * *

**Halfræingi : demi-troll**

Bon, ai eu du mal à le boucler celui-là ! C'est bien les profs ça, nous bombarder de dossiers à rendre pile quand on a un peu de temps ! C'est une conspiration, je vous jure !

Enfin, je suis sûre que tout le monde avait un peu oublié Pepper…sauf que contrairement à Tony, nous c'est pas grave xD il a vraiment le chic pour avoir un de ces karmas lui…

Sinon juste pour vous prévenir encore une fois, le prochain chapitre est au moins aussi long que celui-là, donc encore une fois, je vous serais très reconnaissante de faire preuve de patience…

A la prochaine fois !


	11. Voleurs

**Voleurs**

**ooOoo**

Son esprit et son cœur allaient à toute allure. Et se contredisaient. Son esprit lui disait d'expliquer la chose à Pepper et de lui faire comprendre qu'elle se trompait. Et d'enlever ses pattes de Loki, parce que, tous sentiments mis de côté, quel genre de futur y avait-il pour eux ? Mais son cœur, son satané cœur, lui disait de juste laisser les choses se faire. Combien aimions-nous quelqu'un lorsqu'il y avait de la place pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Son esprit lui demandait comment il voulait expliquer ça à l'équipe. Son cœur répondit avec un « Tu ne devrais pas t'en soucier ». Et alors son esprit se demanda ce qu'il y avait et qu'il pourrait toujours y avoir entre lui et Loki. Si cela valait au moins quoi que ce soit. Et pour son cœur, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Mais Tony devait être honnête avec lui-même. D'une façon égoïste et stupide, cela avait de l'importance pour lui. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à abandonner la première relation qu'il avait depuis des _années _pour ça. Et bien sûr il aimait toujours Pepper. Jusqu'à un certain degré. Elle était une femme extraordinairement géniale. Mais Loki était…Loki.

Et puis il réalisa qu'il n'était prêt à laisser partir aucun d'eux. Le milliardaire ne voulait pas décider. Il voulait les deux ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain de quoi faire, du moins.

Pour l'instant, il se tenait juste là et la fixait.

« -Il est des plus impolis de ne pas nous présenter, Tony, ricana Loki avant de le contourner pour soulever la main de Pepper. Ms. Potts, quel plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer ! »

Et avec ça il souffla un baiser sur le dos de sa main, souriant de la façon la plus charmante.

Pepper passa alternativement de Tony au dieu, complètement irritée et essayant désespérément de comprendre ce qui se passait.

« -Tony ? dit-elle d'une voix tremblante tout en répondant en quelque sorte au sourire divin avec un petit sourire. »

Il retrouva sa voix et refit marcher une partie de son esprit correctement.

« -Ouais, ah, Pepper, tu connais déjà Loki, pas vrai ? Il va rester avec nous parce que…

-Je sais, l'interrompit-elle, essayant toujours de maintenir ce sourire. Le Directeur Fury m'a fait un bref compte-rendu en chemin.

-Fury est là ? demanda-t-il, surpris. »

Elle acquiesça puis passa d'un homme à l'autre devant elle, ses yeux recherchant le moindre indice signalant quelque chose qu'elle semblait vouloir savoir.

« -Si je puis me permettre, j'apprécierais une tasse de thé avant d'avoir à endurer une autre interlocution avec cette personne, dit Loki à Tony avant de tourner son attention sur Pepper. Me permettrez-vous de vous expliquer comment il en est venu à ce que je sois au moins partiellement bienvenu sous ce toit ? »

Elle acquiesça prudemment.

« -Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais relocaliser notre conversation, car je pense que ma chambre n'est pas un endroit approprié. Puis-je vous prier de me suivre à la cuisine ? »

Tony les regarda passer la porte et écouta leurs pas s'évanouir dans le couloir. Son esprit travaillait toujours sur la situation. Avait-elle remarqué quoi que ce soit ? Elle serait en mesure de jouer le jeu et d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle le confronte. Ou est-ce que la présence impromptue de Loki l'avait distraite des mots qu'elle lui avait dits ? Elle ne le poignarderait pas dans le dos –proverbialement- devant l'équipe, mais il pouvait toujours s'attendre à ce qu'elle lâche la bombe à tout moment maintenant. Si cette situation pouvait devenir encore plus merdique, il ne le savait pas encore.

**ooOoo**

Cela lui prit une minute pour se sortir de sa rigidité et descendre les couloirs pour avoir l'inévitable confrontation avec Fury. Cela ne s'était pas passé comme il s'y attendait. Ni même s'était passé tout court.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il trouva ses amis debout ou assis autour du bar, tous en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Alors il suivit leurs regards. Il y avait Pepper et Loki, se tenant l'un à côté de l'autre, appuyés sur la balustrade de verre de la plate-forme d'atterrissage, tous deux ayant un mug fumant à la main. Loki semblait lui dépeindre quelque chose et utilisait son autre main pour faire de grands gestes de temps à autre. A sa surprise, Pepper arborait un sourire sur ses lèvres et rit même quelques fois.

« -Stark ! retentit la voix de Fury dans ses oreilles. Faites-moi comprendre ça ! »

Cela l'arracha de son état de choc et une partie de lui enclencha la réaction routinière qui était de défier l'autorité du Directeur.

« -D'après moi il semble qu'ils ont une discussion. Et bonjour à vous aussi. »

Avec ça il descendit les escaliers. Il aurait besoin d'une autre tasse de café pour survivre à la prochaine heure.

« -Je suis sérieux, Mr. Stark ! Je lui ai dit d'être prudente à proximité de _lui _! aboya Fury.

-Oh, à mes yeux elle l'est, répondit Tony, se trouvant un nouveau mug. Elle essaie pas de le mettre en rogne. Définitivement une des façons les plus intelligentes d'agir à proximité de _lui._

-Il agit comme le prince charmant, si vous voulez mon avis, intervint Tasha.

-Thor, fit Fury en se tournant vers le dieu. Vous le connaissez mieux qu'aucun d'entre nous.

-Cela fait un moment que je l'ai vu ainsi, répondit-il. Mais il ne m'a pas l'air dangereux. Pas pour aucun d'entre nous. Peut-être qu'il s'amuse vraiment pour le moment. Et la Dame Pepper est vraiment de plaisante compagnie.

-Ouais, peut-être que c'est l'cas…grommela Fury, doutant des mots du Foudroyeur.

-Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je peux nommer au moins cinq choses qui n'ont pas l'air d'aller dans cette image, marmonna Bruce par-dessus le bord de son mug.

-Pourquoi ont-ils l'air de se connaître depuis l'époque du bac à sable, demanda Steve à personne en particulier

-Je –sais- pas…dit Tony tout en observant la scène plus attentivement maintenant qu'il avait son café bien-aimé. »

Pepper venait juste de rejeter la tête en arrière pour rire à gorge déployée, touchant l'avant-bras de Loki durant une seconde. Et le dieu continua avec quelle que soit l'histoire qu'il lui présentait, semblant authentiquement amusé lui-même.

« -C'est juste moi ou il est en train de flirter avec ta copine, Tony ? commenta Clint.

-Je – sais- pas…répondit-il. »

Pour être honnête, il n'en était vraiment pas sûr. Cela irait à Loki de faire juste ça. Juste sous ses yeux. Ce fils de pute, il serait damné si…Mais Pepper était tout sauf réservée, aussi…Il prit une gorgée de son café trop chaud. Pourquoi Clint pouvait pas se la fermer juste pour cette fois ? Il les regarda devenir sérieux à présent, Loki désignant son côté, celui qui avait été blessé lors de ce jour calamiteux. Au bout d'un moment il se pencha vers l'oreille de Pepper pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Puis il s'éloigna de nouveau et la regarda comme s'il s'attendait à une sorte de réaction. Quelques secondes plus tard elle éclata de rire et Loki se joignit à elle, bien que ça ait l'air comme si c'était un peu embarrassant pour lui.

Il devrait être content. Si Pepper suspectait quoi que ce soit, elle l'aurait déjà montré d'une certaine façon. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle avait vraiment fait allusion à la présence de Loki par la _surprise _dont elle avait parlé. Il était quand même en colère contre Loki. Il n'arrivait pas à dire pourquoi, mais cela l'énervait de le voir si ouvert avec elle. Le même putain de sentiment qu'il avait eu plus tôt ce matin lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé en train de dormir sous les yeux des autres. Il devrait être content si c'était juste lui qui voulait garder ces moments spéciaux pour lui-même au lieu de les partager avec les autres. Mais il sentait que ça allait plus profondément…

« -Stark ? »

La voix de Thor le fit revenir au ici et maintenant.

« -Ouais ? dit-il en se focalisant sur le dieu blond.

-Il n'est pas en train de la courtiser, mon ami, rit Thor. Alors s'il te plaît cesse de lui lancer des couteaux avec tes yeux.

-Si c'était _ma _copine…commença Clint.

-Mais elle ne l'est pas, lui sourit dangereusement Natasha.

-O-k, dit-il, roulant des yeux avec jeu. S'il parlait à _ma _copine comme _ça_…

-Je ne le _laisserais _pas me parler comme ça, l'interrompit-elle encore.

-Ah…oublie, soupira-t-il avant de lui rendre son sourire et de regarder par la fenêtre de nouveau. »

Pepper regarda dans son mug pile à ce moment-là, signalant qu'il était vide. Loki but le reste de son peut-être-thé et prit le mug des mains de Pepper avant de la mener à l'intérieur. Enfoiré charmant. Tony grinça des dents.

Toutes les paires d'yeux étaient dirigées sur eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent enfin dans la pièce par la porte de verre.

« -Salut, leur sourit Pepper. Vous nous attendiez ?

-Non, pas vraiment, répondit Tasha, son regard fixé sur Loki, attendant un faux mouvement il semblait.

-Mais à présent que notre invité est là, on peut commencer notre réunion, dit Fury en frappant dans ses mains gantées. Peut-être que vous pourriez nous donner un indice sur comment on saura quand et où cette créature apparaîtra ? demanda-t-il à Loki. »

Le dieu traversa la pièce à pas lents, prenant son temps pour atteindre le centre.

« -Je peux vous dire le _quand_, commença-t-il enfin à expliquer. Comme je suis en partie créateur du portail, j'y suis connecté à travers ma magie. Je ne peux pas vous donner d'informations sur la localisation de la créature par contre.

-Pourquoi ne combattons-nous pas cette chose sur cette île ? On éviterait les dommages collatéraux, suggéra Steve. »

Loki lui sourit et secoua la tête une fois.

« -Je ne vous dirai pas comment vous pourriez trouver ce bout de terre, et encore moins vous autoriser à y poser le pied, peu importe la gentillesse avec laquelle vous demanderiez. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Capitaine. Cela n'a pas d'importance. Vous n'auriez aucune chance de survie de toute façon. L'air devient toxique à partir du moment où le portail s'ouvre. Cela brûlerait vos poumons et vous ferait suffoquer en l'espace d'une minute. »

Steve n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincu, mais au moins il cessa de foudroyer Loki du regard.

« -Ok alors, de meilleures idées ? leur demanda Fury. »

Bruce s'éclaircit la gorge.

« -Nous pourrions la trouver facilement avec notre réseau de radars et de satellites. Elle ne se déplacera pas sur Terre en mode furtif je suppose.

-Ouais, facile, approuva Tony. Peux-tu sentir à quel point ces monstres sont grands ? demanda-t-il à Loki, qui acquiesça en retour.

-Oui, je peux estimer la taille.

-Alors on peut réduire les critères de recherche, dit Bruce.

-Peut-être que je trouverai davantage pour nous aider une fois que j'aurai fait quelques analyses sur les restes de mon armure plus tard, ajouta Tony.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait cela la nuit dernière ? demanda Fury, agacé. Chaque moment que nous n'utilisons pas est une perte de temps !

-Parce que j'étais fatigué ! dit Tony, son visage montrant clairement qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à enfoncer des portes ouvertes. Les derniers jours ont été difficiles ! »

Avec ça il se tourna vers Loki.

« -Le prends pas mal.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit le dieu avec un sourire tout en entrant dans la cuisine avant de placer les mugs dans l'évier. »

Tony put sentir Clint se tendre à l'instant où le dieu quitta son champ de vision.

« -Pouvons-nous parler de cette prophétie que tu as mentionnée hier soir ? demanda Tasha à Thor.

-Plus précisément, qu'est-ce que ce Surtr a à voir avec ? ajouta Fury. »

Thor remua sur son tabouret et lança à Loki, qui venait juste de les rejoindre, un bref regard avant de se tourner vers le Directeur.

« -Avec lui le Ragnarök viendra. »

Après une courte pause, Steve énonça la question à laquelle tout le monde à part les dieux pensait.

« -Qui ou quoi est exactement ce Ragnarök ?

-Chaos, désolation, guerre, mort, énuméra Loki en rejoignant Thor, regardant suspicieusement son bol de céréales. »

Le Foudroyeur soupira et expliqua un peu plus.

« -Surtr est le Roi de Múspell, le monde des Géants du Feu. Son but est de nous détruire, nous, les Ases. La prophétie… »

Il fit une pause pour regarder son frère soulever le bol et renifler le contenu avant de le reposer.

« -La prophétie dit qu'il mènera ses fils en guerre contre nous et sèmera le feu du chaos partout où il le pourra. S'il trouve un moyen de mettre le pied sur Midgard, il pourrait avoir la possibilité de déclencher cette guerre.

-Ce que j'ai empêché, déclara Loki.

-Mais les créatures qu'il envoie ont pour but d'accomplir ce qu'il ne peut pas faire, pensa Clint à haute voix.

-Cela est vrai, acquiesça Thor.

-Alors c'est pourquoi vous voulez nous aider, dit Fury, souriant à moitié à Loki. Vous voulez vous protéger puisque que vous êtes un Ase vous-même.

-Oh, vraiment, Mr. Fury ? Vous avez eu cette idée tout seul ? Votre mère doit être fière de vous, se moqua Loki.

-Loki ! avertit Thor. Ne recommence pas ! »

Le dieu lui lança un regard avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Fury, inclinant sa tête sur le côté.

« -Suis-je si différent de vous ? Vous protégez votre peuple et je protège le mien. Nous avons le même but. Admettez-le à vous-même, Directeur. »

Et avec ça il se rapprocha lentement de l'homme chauve.

« -Vous ne lèveriez pas le petit doigt si Asgard était en danger, n'ai-je pas raison ? Vous vous souciez seulement de vous et agissez en conséquence. Vous n'avez aucun regard pour l'ensemble du tableau, humain. Alors ne prétendez pas le contraire ! Ne prétendez pas être le protecteur de cet univers ! Et plus que tout, ne prétendez pas que vous valez mieux que quiconque dans cette pièce ! »

Avec Loki se tenant à seulement quelques centimètres devant Fury, on pouvait couper la tension au couteau. Tony regarda autour et découvrit tous les yeux fixés sur les deux adversaires. Avant que quiconque n'ose faire un geste, Loki sembla soudainement se détendre et sourit au Directeur.

« -Je suis heureux que vous sembliez partager mon point de vue. »

Et avec ça il tourna les talons et commença à se diriger vers la porte menant au couloir.

« -Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je voudrais essayer de me reposer un peu à présent. »

Puis il se stoppa net, regardant Pepper.

« -Ms. Potts, ce fut un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. »

Et il les laissa seuls.

Ils expirèrent tous l'air qu'ils retenaient.

« -Whoa, putain ! fit Tasha en premier.

-Ouais…acquiesça Clint avant de boire un peu de son café et de rajouter. Je veux dire, est-ce que j'suis supposé être en uniforme tout le temps maintenant ?

-Ouais, si cela avait mal tourné, nous aurions eu un sérieux problème là, confirma Steve. Il n'y a que Thor et moi ici qui pouvons lui tenir tête en cas de combat.

-Et Bruce, dit Tony sèchement.

-Stark, vous ne voulez pas vraiment rénover votre tour encore une fois, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Fury. Au fait, comment allez-vous, Dr. Banner ? »

Bruce était assis là, la respiration régulière, les yeux fixés sur son moniteur cardiaque.

« -Je vais bien.

-Thor ? »

Tasha regarda le dieu.

« -Qu'en penses-tu ? Pouvons-nous faire confiance à Loki ? »

Le Foudroyeur sembla réfléchir à la question avant de répondre.

« -Le Ragnarök est quelque chose que mon frère prend au sérieux. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour l'empêcher. Après le dernier combat je suis sûr qu'il a besoin de notre aide, et nous avons besoin de la sienne. Nous ne savons toujours pas si l'étrange énergie de la créature n'a affecté que notre ami Bruce ou si elle a eu une influence sur le pouvoir de Loki aussi. Si oui, il aurait une autre raison de travailler avec nous.

-Cela fait sens, dit Steve. Mais je me sentirais quand même mieux s'il n'agissait pas comme…comme _ça _à notre proximité.

-Je ne pense pas que cette situation le rende à l'aise également, déclara Thor. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls qui craignent un combat. Il ne sera pas impliqué dans un pour le moment également. A quel point pensez-vous qu'il veut être une menace, sans son armure et sceptre ?

-Et pourquoi essaie-t-il de me provoquer comme ça, alors ? demanda Fury.

-Ne pouvez-vous le voir ? répondit Thor, qui ne prit cependant pas la peine de répondre dans les faits. Et au fait, je pense qu'il n'a pas tort. »

**ooOoo**

Ils discutèrent de la façon de tout préparer pour le combat à venir. Tony promis de passer ses tests et ses diagnostics aujourd'hui. Bruce lui demanda de lui montrer les résultats aussi tôt que possible et voulut lui expliquer quelque chose de très important. Tony lui demanda s'ils pouvaient discuter plus tard ce jour-là et Bruce fut d'accord. La créature arriverait dans plusieurs jours, semaines peut-être même. Ils avaient du temps.

Il y avait quelque chose que Tony avait l'impression de devoir faire dès maintenant. Quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas attendre, car cela avait été clair pour lui dès l'instant où il avait vu Loki et Pepper sur la plate-forme ensemble. Quelque chose qui lui était clair soudainement et qui aurait dû l'être depuis des mois. Quelque chose qui reposait tellement en évidence sous la surface du jeu de leur couple, mais il n'avait pas regardé de plus près. Parce que cela signifiait se regarder lui-même. Alors il rejoignit Pepper et lui demanda une discussion en privé.

**ooOoo**

« -D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tony ? demanda joyeusement Pepper alors qu'ils s'installaient sur le banc de granit à l'extérieur sur la terrasse.

-T'es plus en colère contre moi ? demanda Tony, légèrement confus.

-Non, pourquoi le devrais-je ? répondit-elle. Loki m'a tout expliqué. Lui as-tu vraiment sauvé la vie ?

-Ah…oui, en effet…en quelque sorte, répondit-il, son esprit passant en revue les possibilités que Loki aurait pu lui faire avaler comme étant la vérité et étant sûr que le dieu avait laissé de côté les parties qui menaient vraiment à la situation dans laquelle Pepper les avait surpris ce matin. »

Et il était plus que reconnaissant que Loki n'ait pas joué cette carte contre lui, même lorsqu'il aurait pu si aisément le faire. Il aurait à jouer le jeu, d'une certaine manière. Mais cela n'aurait pas beaucoup d'importance de toute façon en ce moment.

« -C'est génial ! Et flippant ! commenta Pepper.

-Ecoute, je dois…

-Es-tu conscient qu'il y a deux dieux vivant ici en ce moment ? dit-elle, excitée.

-Pepper !

-Je suis désolée. C'est juste tellement… ! Ok, je t'écoute, fit-elle en lui souriant. »

Aucun signe de suspicion dans ses yeux. Cela ne serait tellement _pas _facile.

« -Pep, soupira-t-il. J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à nous durant les derniers jours. »

Il fit une pause et observa son visage pour une réaction quelconque. Son sourire s'évanouit et fut remplacé par quelque chose approchant l'incertitude.

« -Je veux dire, habituellement je suis le dernier à voir les problèmes dans une relation. Alors je pense que tu sais de quoi je veux parler…fit-il sans terminer. »

Ses yeux semblèrent rechercher les siens durant un instant avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

« -Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas…

-Et je suis pas sûr d'imaginer juste des choses…mais…on se dispute beaucoup dernièrement, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il avant de s'emparer de ses mains. »

Elles étaient froides.

« -C'est le cas, admit-elle.

-Et c'est pas comme ça que ça devrait être, pas vrai ?

-Bien sûr que non. Tony, que…commença-t-elle.

-Je me suis demandé pourquoi, Pep, l'interrompit-il. Et bien que je t'aime encore, je… »

Elle dégagea ses mains des siennes et il la laissa faire.

« -Tu quoi ? Dis-moi, Tony ! Veux-tu rompre avec moi ?

-Je sais pas ce que je veux, dit-il, effleurant son visage de ses mains et pressant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre devant son menton.

-Est-ce qu'il y a une autre femme ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Non, dit-il contre ses doigts.

-Alors quoi, Tony Stark ! Donne-moi quelque chose que je peux comprendre ! s'exclama-t-elle. »

Il laissa ses mains retomber sur ses jambes, regardant sur le côté un moment.

« -Je _sais _pas ! Je suis pas bon avec les sentiments, tu sais ça mieux que moi ! Je sais pas ce qui s'passe mais je _sens _que tu mérites plus que ce que je ressens pour toi en ce moment…Je sais pas si ça fait au moins sens pour toi. Mais au moins je veux être honnête.

-Cela fait sens, Tony, dit-elle d'une voix claire. Je te connais depuis longtemps à présent. Je comprends que tu aies besoin de temps pour comprendre les choses. Que tu dois essayer les choses. Qu'importe ce que c'est cette fois, et seulement parce que tu comptes autant pour moi, je vais te donner de l'espace. …mais je n'attendrai pas éternellement. »

Et ceci dit, elle se leva.

« -Pepper, attends, appela-t-il.

-Non, Tony, n'essaie pas d'expliquer quoi que ce soit pour le moment. Tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses, répondit-elle. Attends quelques jours, ok ? Je sais que tu as ces moments, j'endurerai. »

Il déglutit douloureusement et acquiesça.

« -Où vas-tu maintenant ?

-J'ai toujours une compagnie à m'occuper et ne serai pas là de toute façon, répondit-elle, se retournant pour partir. Dis-moi lorsque tu sais ce que tu veux, Tony, dit-elle par-dessus son épaule avant de partir. »

Tony prit une profonde inspiration. Il sentait tellement de culpabilité alourdir ses épaules. Et il ressentait une certaine forme de liberté dans son cœur. Quelque chose qui lui donna beaucoup à réfléchir.

**ooOoo**

De longs moments plus tard, il retourna dans le salon. Il blâmait son style de vie et son manque de self-control, mais il avait besoin d'un verre de suite. Quelque chose de fort. Il essaya d'écouter les plaintes de ses coéquipiers lui disant qu'il n'était que dix heures du matin alors il se contenta de choisir une bouteille et de quitter la pièce. Il s'enfermerait dans ses quartiers et essaierait de retrouver un semblant de normalité durant un temps. Peut-être que cela le ferait revenir à la raison.

Une demi-heure plus tard il somnolait sur son canapé devant la télé.

**ooOoo**

Des coups à la porte, lesquels auraient pu réveiller les morts, l'arrachèrent de son sommeil sans rêve. Cela lui prit un moment pour réaliser pourquoi il n'entendait pas les arbres bruisser.

« -Ouais ouais, j'suis réveillé ! hurla-t-il à la porte. Juste une seconde ! »

Un regard à l'horloge lui dit que c'était déjà le début de l'après-midi.

Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Thor devant lui.

« -B'jour chéri. Kessisspass ? demanda-t-il au dieu.

-Puis-je entrer une minute ? demanda Thor.

-Bien sûr, dit Tony avant de s'écarter pour laisser passer l'Ase et dire adieu à la douce normalité. Assieds-toi. »

Thor s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté du sofa et regarda l'humain éteindre la télé avant de parler.

« -Est-ce que mon frère s'est bien tenu ?

-Quoi ? demanda Tony un peu trop fort pour ses propres oreilles en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

-Eh bien, je sais qu'il peut être un peu compliqué et qu'il n'est pas toujours facile de s'entendre avec lui. Je voulais juste demander, dit Thor en se grattant la nuque.

-On a eu des difficultés de départ, mais on les a réglées, répondit Tony. Bien que c'était dur de lui faire confiance.

-Aye, il rend beaucoup de choses dures, soupira le dieu, pensif. »

Tony dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Thor sembla reconnaître l'ambiguïté dans cette phrase, mais Tony se devait d'être d'accord avec les deux sens.

« -Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que je pourrais vouloir savoir ?

-J'sais pas…non, pas vraiment. En fait, je pense que je comprends ton frère beaucoup mieux maintenant, répondit Tony.

-Cela est bien, je pense, sourit Thor. De quoi avait l'air l'île ? demanda-t-il après réflexion.

-Je crois que c'est quelque chose que Loki devrait te dire lui-même. C'est chez lui, après tout.

-Je respecte ta réponse, sourit Thor.

-Puis-je te demander quelque chose en retour ?

-Bien sûr. Pourquoi ne devrais-tu pas ? »

Le sourire s'élargit, même.

« -As-tu jamais vu Loki devenir bleu et tout ? demanda Tony.

-Tu veux dire sa forme Jotun ? voulut savoir Thor.

-Sa quoi ?

-Forme Jotun, répéta Thor comme si c'était évident. Son apparence de Géant du Givre.

-Oui ! acquiesça Tony. C'est c'que j'veux dire !

-Je l'ai vue. Deux fois, lui dit Thor. C'est quelque chose auquel je ne m'habituerai jamais je pense. Pourquoi poses-tu la question ?

-Parce que je l'ai vu comme ça et il m'avait l'air d'être une personne complètement différente, dit Tony pensivement.

-Il l'est, Tony Stark, répondit Thor avec de la tristesse dans la voix. Autant que je sache, il devient froid à l'intérieur, aussi. »

Ils demeurèrent confortablement installés en un silence pensif durant un moment, avant que Thor ne se lève de son fauteuil.

« -Merci de ton temps, dit-il avec un sourire. »

Tony se leva également.

« -Merci d'être passé. »

Il suivit Thor au-delà de la porte, se dirigeant vers les étages inférieurs.

**ooOoo**

C'était seulement lors de rares occasions qu'il devait se forcer à travailler dans son atelier. Aujourd'hui en était une. Mais il devait toujours améliorer quelques détails avant d'être prêt à combattre la créature de Surtr. Et pendant qu'il était occupé à calibrer son HUD, il laissa Jarvis scanner son répulseur provisoirement réparé ainsi que les dommages généraux sur son armure en pièces. Peut-être qu'il serait en mesure de trouver la raison pour laquelle le rayon d'énergie de la dernière créature avait fait autant de mal.

Les mots de Pepper se répétaient en écho dans son esprit, encore et encore, peu importe à quel point il essayait de les chasser. Peu importe à quel point Pink Floyd tonnait fort à travers les haut-parleurs.

_Dis-moi quand tu sais ce que tu veux, Tony._

« -Les deux, murmura-t-il inconsciemment en fixant le vague au-delà de l'écran. »

Mais il savait que ce n'était pas une réponse acceptable. Elle avait été claire. Ce n'était tout simplement pas juste. Toutes ces années il avait pensé qu'il ne serait jamais capable d'avoir sa propre famille. Et puis il avait trouvé une femme. _La _femme parfaite. Intelligente et capable de le traiter comme il fallait. Il _avait _sa famille !

Et ce n'était pas la faute de Loki. Le dieu n'avait pas initié cela. Les pensées étaient venues toutes seules. Et il savait qu'il aurait pu dire _non _durant tout ce temps et que Loki aurait arrêté.

Il savait que le dieu avait besoin de lui. D'une façon étrange. Et pas en général, mais durant ces moments il semblait en avoir assez de ses propres façades. Lorsqu'il avait envie de n'être personne d'autre que la personne sensible et fragile qu'il était. Mais avait-il seulement _besoin _de lui ? Ou avait-il _envie _de lui, aussi ?

Et qui voulait Tony ? En écoutant attentivement en son for intérieur, il réalisa qu'il voulait Loki, mais qu'il ne le voulait pas. Et il ne voulait pas Pepper autant qu'il le devrait. Comme elle le méritait. Mais il en avait envie.

L'HUD montra d'étranges figures et il nota qu'il avait quelques erreurs dans la programmation. Pas juste _une _! C'était un cauchemar ! Il était plus que détraqué !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de verre à laquelle il tournait le dos. Suffisamment fort pour être entendu par-dessus la musique. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Il en avait fini pour aujourd'hui. Ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser seul tranquille pour le reste de la soirée ?

Peu importe qui c'était, ils frappèrent encore. Et puis encore une fois.

Finalement Tony se retourna pour voir qui c'était.

A sa surprise Loki se tenait derrière la vitre et roulait des yeux comme pour dire sympa-de-savoir-que-vous-n'êtes-pas-sourd. Et il tenait en équilibre sur sa main une boîte plate avec quelques objets dessus.

Tony sauta pratiquement hors de son siège et se dépêcha pour ouvrir la porte, baissant la musique. Il ne voulait voir aucun humain aujourd'hui. Mais un Ase était plus que bienvenu.

« -Vous savez, je ne suis pas habitué à être enfermé dehors où que ce soit, dit Loki une fois que la porte fut ouverte avant d'entrer sans hésitation.

-Ah…pourquoi n'entres-tu pas, répondit Tony avec un sourire en refermant la porte de verre. »

Il regarda Loki déposer les objets, probablement une boîte à pizza et des boissons, sur le plan de travail avant de se promener dans la zone à l'arrière de la pièce. Il y avait une plateforme ronde et, en demi-cercle autour, une collection des armures de Tony était présentée sous des projecteurs.

« -Des plus impressionnants, Stark, commenta-t-il en les examinant de plus près. Des armures différentes pour des buts différents ?

-Je pense pas que tu devrais savoir ça, répondit Tony avec un large sourire.

-Oui, je ne devrais probablement pas, répondit le dieu. Alors ? Des buts différents ? Ou une question de mode ? »

Tony se contenta de secouer la tête et de sourire à ça.

« -Dis-moi, pourquoi t'es là ?

-J'ai pensé que vous pourriez avoir besoin de subsistance. Et puisqu'ils ont commandé de la pizza, j'ai pensé qu'il serait bien de vous en mettre de côté, expliqua Loki avant d'aller s'emparer de l'unique pomme posée sur la boîte. »

Tony ne savait pas quoi penser de ça. Loki devenant social était quelque chose à quoi il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu.

« -Ahm…merci ? demanda-t-il plus qu'autre chose, incertain.

-Si vous n'en voulez pas je la remonterai, dit Loki avant d'être sur le point de faire juste ça.

-Non non non ! s'exclama vivement Tony. Tu m'as juste pris par surprise. »

Il souleva le couvercle. Une avec du prosciutto, une de ses favorites. Il s'empara d'une part et regarda le dieu.

« -Je t'en prie, sers-toi ! »

Loki secoua la tête et fit une tête qui montrait clairement son aversion.

« -Merci, mais je ne me sens pas de fourrer cette…eh bien, _ceci _dans mon corps. »

Tony se demanda ce que le dieu mangeait tout court. Il l'avait vu manger des légumes et du poisson, mais seulement des petites portions. Comment pouvait-il dire non à de la pizza était un mystère pour lui.

« -Donc tu t'es apporté une pomme, à ce que je vois ?

-En effet, oui, acquiesça Loki.

-Parce que tu voulais manger avec moi ? dit Tony avec un sourire moqueur, mais au fond de lui il espérait que c'était en effet le cas.

-Parce que je préfère manger avec vous qu'avec…_eux._

-Ou seul, fit l'humain, mentionnant l'alternative manquante.

-Voulez-vous que je parte ? demanda Loki avec la plus petite trace de douleur dans la voix.

-Na, c'juste comme ça. Allez, assieds-toi, rit Tony avant d'enfoncer ses dents dans la part. »

Et il regarda Loki se hisser sur une partie vide de son plan de travail, les pieds se balançant en l'air. Les yeux verts regardèrent autour et se fixèrent sur l'écran montrant les résultats de ses analyses, de toute évidence essayant de les lire.

« -Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il au bout d'une minute.

-Pas beaucoup, je dois admettre. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que les rayons d'énergie de cette créature nous ont envoyé des particules d'un élément inconnu. Ça a pas semblé avoir une influence sur nous-mêmes, mais les résultats sont désastreux s'il s'agit de notre équipement. T'as une idée ? expliqua Tony avant de faire défiler les données.

-Hmm, fit Loki avant de mordre dans sa pomme et de prendre son temps pour répondre. Peut-être que cela a à voir avec la magie Jotun que Surtr utilise ? C'est différent de la mienne. »

Tony cligna des yeux puis regarda curieusement Loki.

« -Je pensais que les Géants du Givre étaient appelés Jotun ? Il avait davantage l'air d'une torche ambulante pour moi.

-La race Jotun a développé deux branches. Une de feu et une de glace, dit le dieu.

-Y'a pas moyen d'avoir un exemple de cette magie, pas vrai ? voulut savoir Tony, mais n'obtint qu'un _non _en réponse. »

Alors il se contenta de soupirer, plus vraiment en mesure de se concentrer sur ce sujet aujourd'hui.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là-haut ? demanda Tony, le regard s'attardant sur la porte un instant.

-Discuter de moi, je pense, répondit Loki après avoir avalé une autre bouchée. Du moins ils sont devenus horriblement silencieux après que je sois entré dans le salon et se sont mis à surveiller le moindre de mes mouvements suspicieusement. Cela ne m'a pas mis à l'aise, aussi suis-je descendu ici.

-Et ? Tu t'sens à l'aise ici ? sourit Tony.

-Pas vraiment, admit Loki. »

Cela fit Tony froncer les sourcils.

« -Pourquoi ça ?

-A cause de votre dame, Stark, lui dit Loki. Parce que la situation de ce matin m'a rappelé que qu'importe ce qui s'est passé entre nous n'aurait pas dû prendre place. Vous lui appartenez et je respecte cela. Et vous devriez, aussi. »

Cela heurta Tony violemment. C'était surprenant d'entendre que cela dérangeait Loki. Il aurait pensé que le dieu n'arrêterait devant rien lorsqu'il s'agissait d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Mais de toute évidence il avait tort. Et cela ne lui fit que vouloir Loki d'autant plus.

« -On fait un break, dit Tony en remettant le reste de sa part dans la boîte. »

Son appétit était parti.

« -Oh, je suis désolé d'entendre ça, répondit Loki.

-Vraiment ? dit Tony en se tenant en face du dieu.

-Oui. Est-ce inapproprié de ma part ? »

Loki semblait véritablement irrité. Et tellement putain de sincère que Tony se demanda s'il était toujours leur ennemi ou s'il le confondait avec une autre personne.

« -J'sais pas…soupira Tony. Peut-être que tu devrais être content…

-A cause de quoi ?

-Parce que…ah, oublie qu'j'ai dit ça. On avait nos raisons. Tu l'as juste…déclenché d'une certaine manière, déclara Tony.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu quelque chose comme ça ! Je ne voulais pas la contrarier. Ou vous, dit le dieu, de la tristesse dans les yeux. »

A ça, Tony eut un bref rire sans humour et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« -C'est drôle alors que j'sois pas contrarié. Confus, oui, mais pas contrarié.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous rend confus ? demanda sa voix douce.

-Toi ! répondit Tony. Toi, parce que j'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi penser de toi, de quoi faire avec toi, à quoi m'attendre.

-Vous n'avez jamais demandé, dit Loki. Peut-être que je pourrais vous le dire. »

La situation dépassait Tony. La discussion avec Pepper plus tôt ce jour-là avait été suffisante pour lui donner l'impression de chuter, malgré le fait qu'il ne sache pas si c'était mauvais. Il savait qu'une mauvaise réponse de Loki pouvait le faire tomber sans qu'il puisse se relever avant longtemps. Il recula de quelques pas puis rejoignit sa collection d'armures. Et soudainement il eut l'impression d'être en cage dans son propre corps, un corps trop étroit autour de son être, rendant difficile la tâche de respirer. Il savait qu'il devait s'en débarrasser immédiatement, autrement il craignait de suffoquer. Mais il avait peur. Tellement putain de peur. Et cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose. Loki était plus pour lui qu'il ne le voulait.

« -Est-ce que tout était juste un jeu pour toi sur cette île ? demanda-t-il, la voix un peu tremblante de tension.

-Non, fut la simple réponse. »

Il ferma les yeux un instant, ressentant une certaine sorte de soulagement.

« -Alors tu prends ça aussi sérieusement que moi ?

-Je le pense, oui, dit Loki en le regardant attentivement. »

Un silence étrange s'installa entre eux, tous deux attendant que l'autre dise quelque chose. Ils avaient besoin d'une clarification mais craignaient de perdre ce qu'ils espéraient à l'instant où ils l'énonceraient.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre nous ? fit Tony en exposant son doute au bout d'une longue pause.

-Je ne sais pas. De l'attirance certainement. Mais plus ? Je ne peux pas vous le dire, pas encore, furent les mots honnêtes. »

Tony s'interrogea et arriva à la même conclusion. Il ne savait pas. Lentement, il se rapprocha du dieu, leurs yeux ne se quittant jamais.

« -Aurions-nous une sorte de futur ? demanda-t-il à voix haute en descendant du podium.

-Je ne pense pas aussi loin, répondit Loki avec une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres.

-Que suggèrerais-tu qu'on fasse maintenant ? voulut savoir Tony, à quelques pas de l'Ase.

-Habituellement je laisse les choses se faire et en tire le meilleur, dit le dieu, posant la pomme à moitié mangée à côté de lui.

-A l'air d'être un bon plan, répondit Tony, se tenant devant Loki de nouveau.

-Etait-ce des réponses suffisantes pour vous ? demanda Loki en passant doucement ses doigts sur la clavicule de l'humain. »

Cela fit frissonner Tony et il fut d'accord avec le dieu. C'était la signification même de l'attirance ! Et il était proche de se laisser aller à en profiter. Oh oui, il _aimait _ça. La culpabilité reviendrait plus tard, il le savait. Mais à cet instant, il suivrait le plan de Loki. Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses du dieu et se plaça entre elles.

« -Pour le moment, oui, dit-il. »

Loki se pencha et embrassa le côté de son cou, murmurant :

« -Bien. »

Et Tony laissa ses bras entourer le corps du dieu, essayant de ne pas seulement s'accrocher à la personne dans ses mains, mais également à l'instant dans son intégralité. Il sentit Loki lui rendre le geste et se sentit pris dans une étreinte douce. Le dieu posa sa tête sur son épaule et se mit à respirer doucement dans son cou.

Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose ne change, et il sentit le corps dans ses bras trembler légèrement, entendant le dieu déglutir fortement plusieurs fois.

« -C'était quand la dernière fois que quelqu'un t'a tenu comme ça ? demanda doucement Tony, laissant Loki nicher son visage encore plus profondément au creux de son cou. »

Il avait compris depuis quelque temps à quel point le dieu désirait quelque tendre contact physique, à quel point il en était affamé.

« -Il y a longtemps, murmura le dieu d'une voix rauque. »

Et Tony resserra ses bras autour du corps mince. Et Loki fit de même.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant un moment et Tony écouta la respiration profonde de Loki. Jusqu'à ce que le dieu ne tourne la tête et n'embrasse doucement le cou de Tony de nouveau.

« -Merci, souffla-t-il contre sa peau, la sensation faisant picoter les nerfs de l'humain. »

Les lèvres de Tony trouvèrent la peau de Loki et il l'embrassa doucement, traçant une ligne depuis la base de son cou jusqu'à son oreille, incitant le dieu à incliner la tête et à gémir de plaisir.

« -Je t'en prie, murmura-t-il de façon séductrice. »

Si cela menait à ce à quoi ça avait l'air, il était plus que prêt à aller en ce sens. Laisser les choses se passer et en tirer le meilleur, pas vrai ?

De longs doigts passèrent sur son torse et remontèrent dans son cou et ses cheveux. Dieu, il adorait juste ces mains dans ses cheveux. Et goûter cette peau sucrée avec ses lèvres. Il laissa ses propres mains descendre de nouveau sur les cuisses de Loki et les caressa à travers le pantalon de cuir. Tout ceci l'excitait tellement qu'il pouvait prendre le dieu ici et maintenant. Ces mains tirèrent gentiment ses cheveux et le firent incliner la tête en arrière. Et alors les lèvres et la langue de Loki jouèrent avec sa clavicule, mordillèrent et léchèrent leur chemin de peau bien trop sensible sur sa pomme d'Adam.

Tony réagit en attirant la hanche de Loki plus près de la sienne, cependant pas assez proche pour qu'elles se touchent, et laissa une main se glisser sous la tunique du dieu et à l'intérieur de son pantalon, à l'arrière, ses doigts s'emparant d'une partie de ses fesses. Loki lui laisserait savoir s'il était trop direct.

Le dieu lâcha un léger halètement et releva la tête pour regarder la porte de verre.

« -Pas ici, dit-il, presque sans voix. »

Tony tourna la tête aussi, et compris ce que craignait le dieu.

« -Jarvis, préviens-moi si quelqu'un descend à l'atelier, dit-il avant de regarder le visage de Loki.

-Compris, monsieur, répondit la voix artificielle. »

Des yeux verts dilatés accrochèrent les siens.

« -Je n'ai toujours pas…commença sans grande conviction à protester Loki. »

Tony le réduit au silence en passant sa main de la hanche de Loki à son entrejambe. Le dieu était de toute évidence aussi excité que lui, et il laissa son front retomber sur l'épaule de Tony, les doigts grattant prudemment le crâne de l'humain sous le plaisir.

« -Veux qu'j'arrête ? demanda Tony dans un murmure. »

Loki se contenta de secouer la tête, et pour Tony, ce fut tout l'encouragement dont il eut besoin pour caresser le dieu à travers le cuir. Il fut récompensé avec le ronronnement le plus doux qu'il ait jamais entendu et sentit le dieu céder à tout ce que Tony pourrait vouloir. Et Tony ne voulait rien de plus qu'entendre et sentir Loki ainsi à cet instant même.

Au bout d'un moment, il sentit une des mains du dieu lâcher ses cheveux et une seconde plus tard, sa main fut retirée d'entre eux. Il était sur le point de faire part de son désaccord lorsque ces doigts s'enfouirent de nouveau dans ses mèches et les jambes de Loki s'enroulèrent autour de ses cuisses avant de frotter leurs entrejambes ensemble.

A cela les deux hommes grognèrent à l'unisson et Tony laissa sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de Loki, incapable de la maintenir sans support. Il glissa sa main plus profondément dans le pantalon de Loki, faisant le dieu légèrement onduler des hanches.

Tony n'avait eu aucune idée d'à quel point il était déjà proche, jusqu'à maintenant. Et alors ces hanches bougèrent de nouveau. Et il sentit Loki se laisser aller, se laisser porter par ses besoins. Il était plus que ok avec ça, et il glissa son autre main sous la tunique pour la placer en bas de son dos et sentir les muscles s'y trouvant s'agiter à chaque mouvement, avant de commencer à s'adapter au rythme. Les chairs dures ne cessaient de se frotter l'une contre l'autre, seulement séparées par quelques couches de vêtements. Et pourtant c'était suffisant. Ils pouvaient tous deux l'entendre dans la fièvre de leurs respirations et le volume grandissant de leurs gémissements, dans l'accélération de leurs mouvements, par la pression de leurs poignes qui augmentait.

Quelques instants et frottements appuyés plus tard, il put sentir Loki mordre son épaule, et le corps dans ses bras trembla violemment cela fut assez pour l'envoyer au septième ciel avec lui, faisant part de son plaisir avec une légère exclamation soulagée.

Ils essayèrent tous deux de reprendre leur souffle avant de rassembler les morceaux de ce qui venait juste de se passer entre eux, émotionnellement parlant. Ils levèrent la tête presque simultanément et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Loki fut le premier à sourire, Tony le lui rendant.

Le dieu laissa sa tête se pencher en avant jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts soient appuyés l'un contre l'autre. Tony commenta avec un petit rire joyeux. Ils écoutèrent leurs halètements mutuels et se gorgèrent de la merveilleuse sensation qui envahissait leurs corps.

Ce fut là que Tony se pencha et trouva le courage, à cet instant même, d'embrasser ces lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, lesquelles souriaient de manière si agréable.

Ce fut alors que le corps dans ses bras se figea.

Il s'éloigna lentement et regarda le visage en face de lui se transformer en un masque de choc et de peur.

« -J'suis désolé, murmura-t-il, mais Loki ne réagit pas. »

Il eut l'impression d'être un voleur.

Il avait volé ce baiser aux lèvres de Loki et avait emporté le sourire avec lui.

Lentement il retira ses mains de sous les vêtements du dieu et essaya de tendre la main vers le visage angélique, mais il ne sut pas comment le toucher.

« -Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il de nouveau. »

Loki ferma les yeux comme pour effacer le monde autour de lui et prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, en testant le goût dans sa bouche. Ses bras lâchèrent l'humain.

Tony jura dans sa tête. Il passa en revue toutes les injures qu'il connaissait. Il voulait remonter le temps si désespérément et défaire la chose.

« -Loki, s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose. Ecoute, je suis désolé ! répéta-t-il. »

Le dieu se contenta de secouer la tête. _Non_. Mais _non _à quoi ?

« -Ne le soyez pas, répondit-il finalement dans un murmure. »

Tony épousa le visage de Loki de sa main, l'empêchant de se détourner de lui à présent.

« -Je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose dont t'as pas envie. C'est juste…c'est juste arrivé… »

A ça Loki eut un bref reniflement dénué d'humour et ouvrit lentement les yeux, les lacs verts s'étendant sous une couche de liquide salé. Ils se mirent à chercher quelque chose dans l'expression de Tony.

Une pensée traversa l'esprit de Tony et il l'énonça, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire pire que ça.

« -Il y a longtemps, aussi, depuis que quelqu'un… ? demanda-t-il prudemment. »

Les yeux émeraude se refermèrent et un soupir tremblant s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, suivi d'un acquiescement à peine visible.

Précautionneusement, Tony se pencha et embrassa Loki au coin des lèvres. Tout en sentant une larme couler sur sa main sur la joue du dieu, il sentit les lèvres douces bouger timidement sur les siennes. Et il n'eut plus envie de remonter le temps.

Ils prirent leur temps cette fois, ne pressant rien. Chaque baiser demandait la permission. Tony sentit qu'il y avait davantage derrière tout ça, mais il ne voulait pas demander pour le moment. Il était heureux des choses en cet instant. Encore plus lorsque sa langue lécha prudemment la lèvre inférieure de Loki et que le dieu ouvrit ses lèvres pour lui permettre l'accès.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, leurs baisers se transformèrent en une bataille enflammée de langues, de lèvres et même de dents, et Tony était proche de perdre la tête. Langue d'Argent usait de sa magie sur lui…

Il dut s'éloigner un instant pour rassembler ses pensées.

« -Peut-être qu'on devrait continuer ça à l'étage ? demanda Tony, osant sourire un peu. »

Loki acquiesça et l'embrassa une fois de plus.

Tony entraîna les hanches du dieu avec lui jusqu'à ce que Loki glisse du plan de travail et que ses pieds heurtent le sol. Le dieu se tourna vers la porte de verre, mais Tony le retint par le poignet.

« -J'ai un ascenseur qui mène à mes quartiers d'ici, sourit-il. »

Sur le chemin menant à l'étage, Loki étreignit Tony par derrière, le visage de nouveau enfoui dans son épaule. Et Tony pouvait s'habituer à ça. Cela le faisait se sentir incroyablement fort de savoir à quel point le dieu dépendait de lui dans ces moments. Il savait à qui il avait affaire, mais à présent il était capable de voir au-delà de la façade.

La sensation collante dans son pantalon l'arracha à ses pensées.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'une douche ? demanda-t-il à Loki avec un léger rire.

-Bonne idée, marmonna le dieu dans son épaule. »

Quittant l'ascenseur, ils s'embrassèrent sur le chemin de la salle de bain, leurs mains travaillant à retirer les vêtements de l'autre du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Au moment où leurs pieds nus se posèrent sur le carrelage froid, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et Tony passa de sa large douche au dieu, dont la main était occupée à desserrer les attaches de son sous-vêtement.

« -Ça te dérange d'y aller ensemble ?

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Loki avec un sourire.

-J'ai pensé que je ferais mieux de demander, fit Tony avec un large sourire avant de balancer son boxer. »

A l'instant où l'eau chaude atteignit leur peau, ils gémirent tous deux de plaisir. Tony se retrouva dans une sorte de putain de paradis qu'il n'avait pas l'impression de mériter. Toute cette situation était si incroyablement intime et juste tellement putain de belle. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de quelqu'un de sa vie, et il ne savait pas d'où sortait cette sensation. Loki fit toute une cérémonie pour laver le corps de l'humain avec le savon et Tony lui retourna la faveur du mieux qu'il put. Entre les contacts tendres, des baisers éloquents furent échangés, et des regards expressifs encouragèrent chaque caresse.

A l'instant où Loki traça un chemin de baisers sur le torse de Tony, les deux hommes fermèrent les yeux de plaisir. Tony dut retenir son souffle lorsque de longs doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son sexe, et que cette langue surnaturellement talentueuse lécha sa peau la plus sensible.

« -Loki…soupira-t-il.

-Vous voulez que j'arrête ? demanda le dieu juste assez fort pour être entendu par-dessus le bruit de l'eau se déversant, et avec ça prit le pénis de Tony en bouche, créant la succion la plus agréable dont l'humain ait jamais fait l'expérience. »

C'était la revanche la plus sympa à laquelle Tony pouvait penser. Comment pouvait-il dire non à ça ? Loki porta attention au moindre endroit –léchant, mordillant, caressant et suçant partout où c'était imaginable. Tony savait qu'il devait le faire arrêter bientôt. Il ne s'autoriserait pas à jouir comme ça. Pas après avoir presque ruiné l'ambiance par son manque de considération.

Il entrelaça ses doigts dans les cheveux de Loki et tira gentiment. Il ouvrit les yeux et se regarda glisser hors de cette bouche délicieusement chaude alors que des yeux verts se levèrent vers lui, interrogateurs. Il dut rassembler toute sa force pour ne pas craquer à cette vue. Son esprit essaya de retrouver un semblant de raison et son centre consacré à la parole fut au moins en mesure de former un unique mot.

« -Lit ! fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de sortir. »

La douche ne permettrait pas une position avec laquelle Loki se sentirait à l'aise après ce qu'il lui avait dit dans le bassin deux jours auparavant.

Cela ne sembla pas déranger le dieu et il suivit Tony dans la chambre, tous deux ne prenant pas la peine de se sécher. Tony rampa sur le lit, et s'étala sur le ventre afin d'atteindre la table de nuit et d'en sortir le lubrifiant. Il espérait que cela ne soulèverait pas de questions. Il sentit le lit s'affaisser et puis le dieu fut à genoux au-dessus de lui, à quatre pattes, lui souriant. Merde, c'était hot ! Il se retourna sur le dos complètement et sentit qu'on lui prit la petite bouteille entre ses mains. Les yeux verts lurent l'étiquette et firent un large sourire à Tony. S'asseyant à califourchon sur ses jambes, Loki enduisit rapidement le sexe de Tony avec le liquide et reposa la bouteille.

« -Tu veux pas…voulut protester Tony, mais il fut réduit au silence par les lèvres de Loki s'emparant des siennes et lui disant de cette façon qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. »

Puis le corps mince se souleva de nouveau, sur ses genoux, prenant la bonne position. Une main s'enroula autour du sexe de Tony pendant que l'autre supportait une partie du poids sur le torse de l'humain.

Les yeux de Tony se levèrent sur ceux de Loki, plaçant sa main sur celle au-dessus de son cœur et posant une question silencieuse. Et Loki ferma les yeux, ses lèvres remuèrent, et la sensation alien familière passa une nouvelle fois de la main de Loki au cœur de Tony.

Leurs sourires se rencontrèrent et profitèrent l'un de l'autre un moment avant que Loki ne descende sur le sexe de Tony. Alors que le dieu soupirait doucement, l'humain lâcha un halètement surpris. Il ne savait absolument pas qu'il pouvait ressentir cela encore plus intensément que la dernière fois. Et d'après l'expression de Loki, c'était pareil pour le dieu.

Lentement les hanches étroites se murent et Tony regarda le dieu fermer les yeux de plaisir avant de déglutir, affamé. Sans le savoir, Loki lui présentait le plus beau des spectacles en chevauchant Tony à cette cadence tentatrice. Il gardait les paupières closes et gémissait à chaque fois qu'il descendait, se léchant les lèvres de temps à autre.

Finalement une des mains de Tony encercla le sexe de Loki et commença gentiment à le caresser au rythme de ses mouvements, pendant que son autre main glissa sur la peau douce de sa taille. Il fut récompensé par les halètements les plus adorables s'échappant des lèvres du dieu.

Il sentit leurs âmes s'enrouler l'une autour de l'autre, donnant à la phrase _devenir un _un tout nouveau sens.

Et alors Loki se pencha pour l'embrasser avec passion, sa langue le taquinant un moment avant d'abandonner le contrôle. Il s'éloigna et mordit le lobe de son oreille, joueur, avant de murmurer la supplique dans l'oreille de Tony, laquelle fit perdre à Tony presque tous ses sens.

« -Fais-moi tien, murmura-t-il, sans voix. »

Les mains de Tony s'immobilisèrent.

Ils se regardèrent. Les yeux verts suppliants. Les chocolat emplis de désir.

Sans se retirer, Tony retourna Loki sur le dos et sentit le dieu s'abandonner immédiatement. Oh, et à quel point il aimait avoir le contrôle en cet instant. Sentir Loki de la sorte était la meilleure putain de chose dans sa vie, et il semblait que Loki se délectait de ce moment de liberté en s'abandonnant dans les bras de cet humain.

Tony prit le rythme en main, montrant à Loki qu'il comprenait son désir de le faire sien. Les bruits que Loki faisait l'encourageaient à l'augmenter encore plus. La vision qui se présentait en-dessous de lui était mieux que n'importe quel rêve qu'il pouvait avoir. Les joues de Loki étaient rouges, des mèches noires allant dans toutes les directions et ses lèvres gonflées gémissant constamment en cadence avec le rythme. Jusqu'à ce que le dieu ne porte une main à sa bouche et ne se morde les doigts pour se réduire au silence. Tony tendit la main et l'éloigna, faisant gémir et haleter Loki encore plus fort. Il savait qu'ils étaient déjà putain de proches. Il se pencha, forçant le dieu à s'ouvrir à lui encore plus largement ainsi, et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, y plaçant toutes les émotions qui le parcouraient à cet instant. Il ne sut pas ce qui se passa ensuite. Son esprit se vida et tout ce qu'il put faire fut _ressentir_. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour le dire. Il eut l'impression d'être vivant pour la première fois. Et alors sa raison revint juste à temps pour réaliser que lui-même était tellement proche, si putain de proche, et il entendit Loki crier d'extase avant de l'entraîner avec lui, faisant imploser son monde de la plus délicieuse des façons.

**ooOoo**

Il avait dû perdre connaissance, car il ouvrit lentement les yeux, se retrouvant toujours allongé sur Loki –et en lui. Le dieu semblait perdu dans son propre monde également, ses yeux fermés et sa respiration calme et régulière. Tony se retira précautionneusement, suscitant un petit bruit de protestation de la part du dieu, et s'installa à côté de lui. Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent lentement.

« -Hey, sourit doucement Tony avant de planter un baiser sur le front du dieu. »

Loki lui rendit son sourire et se blottit plus près.

Tony recouvrit leurs corps de la couverture et enroula ses bras autour de la forme mince pressée si nettement contre son torse.

Il essaya de rester éveillé suffisamment longtemps pour entendre le dieu s'endormir mais ne sut pas s'il réussit.

Il ne sut également pas s'il y avait quelque chose en train de couler sur sa peau là où la tête de Loki était posée, sur sa poitrine, ou s'il imaginait juste des choses. Il était déjà sur le point de rêver.

* * *

…oui je sais, ce chapitre vous a tués, les deux dernières phrases vous ont tués, ET MOI AUSSI JE SUIS TUEE T_T (oui je sais ça se dit pas…)

Sinon, pour les remarques qui n'ont rien à voir…je crois bien que c'est la première fois de ma VIE que je réussis à placer le verbe « se mouvoir » à la troisième personne du pluriel au passé simple dans un texte OO Comme quoi, la trad, ça fait pas que bosser l'anglais XD

Bonne (ou mauvaise) nouvelle, le prochain chapitre est plus court ! Je devrais donc théoriquement mettre moins de temps à le traduire…

A bientôt !


	12. Jeu d'Honnêteté

**Jeu d'Honnêteté**

**ooOoo**

« -Bonjour, monsieur. Il est huit heures et je me dois de vous demander gentiment mais emphatiquement de vous lever. »

Tony grogna à l'encontre de la voix artificielle s'insinuant dans son rêve et le faisant revenir sans merci dans la réalité. Ses draps furent un peu tirés sur le côté. Cela capta son attention. Quelqu'un devait être dans sa chambre avec lui ! Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. La petite bouteille sur sa table de nuit lui fit se rappeler des événements de la nuit dernière et un large sourire se forma sur ses traits. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit !

Il se tourna de l'autre côté, mais manqua la pagaille de cheveux noirs qu'il s'attendait à voir là à côté de lui. A la place il fut accueilli par un énorme tas de draps.

« -Monsieur, je crains devoir insister…

-Jarvis, ferme-la, s'il te plaît ! J'suis réveillé ! dit Tony au plafond. »

Les draps bougèrent de nouveau à côté de lui, se resserrant plus étroitement autour de la personne de toute évidence allongée dessous.

Il tendit précautionneusement la main et tira sur le haut du drap jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir les mèches noires familières. Le visage du dieu était paisible, comme il semblait toujours l'être lorsqu'il dormait.

« -Vous m'avez donné l'ordre d'ignorer de telles phrases, monsieur, dit Jarvis de sa voix perpétuellement calme.

-Stark, je vous en supplie…dirent les lèvres de Loki d'un ton tranchant alors que le reste de son visage ne changea pas. »

Tony rit doucement à ça et se leva pour atteindre le panneau de contrôle, entrant quelques commandes. Puis il revint à son lit et rampa jusqu'à la forme endormie, embrassant Loki sur la joue.

« -Maintenant que le petit prince a eu son souhait, qu'est-ce que j'ai en retour ?

-Votre vie, si vous me laissez dormir, répondit le dieu, semblant sérieux. »

Tony sourit pour lui-même. Il était loin d'avoir peur de Loki après tout ce qu'il avait traversé avec lui.

« -D'accord, dors. »

Tony sourit largement contre la peau douce de la mâchoire du dieu et y déposa un baiser, puis sur son oreille, et ensuite sur sa nuque. Il se sentait développer une addiction au dieu. Malgré le fait que tout soit compliqué avec lui, c'était plus libérateur que quoi que ce soit d'autre dans toute sa vie. Il ne le comprenait même pas lui-même, mais il s'était dit qu'il ne le devait pas. Tout ce qui importait était que cela semble juste et agréable.

« -Mais j'aimerais entendre une chose ou deux à propos de tout ce truc du Ragnarök plus tard, lorsque tu seras suffisamment réveillé, dit-il doucement dans la nuque du dieu. Je veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il en est. »

Il attendit une réponse, qui n'arriva pas. Tony était sûr que le dieu l'avait très bien entendu. Une approbation tacite peut-être. Alors il décida de continuer ses caresses.

Il laissa ses baisers papillon voyager plus bas, descendant lentement la couverture pour avoir accès là où il voulait déposer ses lèvres. Il dut faire une pause dans ses attentions sur l'épaule de Loki durant un instant quand le dieu roula sur le ventre avec un grognement d'agacement feint. Tony passa une main tendre dans les mèches sombres et fit descendre ses lèvres plus bas sur la colonne vertébrale du dieu. Celui-ci exhalait encore le parfum sucré de leur intimité. Il y avait des choses qu'il avait ressenties la nuit dernière qu'il pensait n'avoir pu ressentir qu'en raison de Loki…qui l'avait _laissé _les ressentir. Et il se demanda ce qu'étaient ces sentiments. Et pourquoi Loki l'avait laissé aller si profondément dans son âme. Du moins, c'était ce que Tony pensait que le dieu avait partagé avec lui durant le court moment où ils avaient fusionné. Il se demanda ce que Loki voyait à l'intérieur de lui.

Lorsqu'il fut à la moitié du dos sans défaut, Loki pressa son visage dans l'oreiller avec un soupir bourru, préférant toujours dormir de toute évidence. Cela fit sourire diaboliquement Tony contre sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait d'autres plans. Alors il continua de tracer son chemin descendant de baisers.

Il devrait penser à quoi faire durant les prochains jours, à comment réagir à proximité des autres. Il était sûr que cela dérangerait Loki si quiconque savait. Lui-même ça le dérangerait. En particulier parce qu'il n'avait toujours aucune idée où ceci menait. Comme Loki l'avait dit, c'était une question d'attirance, ça c'était sûr. Et lui-même avait eu la légère impression que, pour lui du moins, il s'agissait de plus. Il y avait quelque chose au-delà de l'attirance sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt. Ou ne voulait pas mettre le doigt. Enfin, c'était définitivement la seconde option, car cela compliquerait les choses encore plus.

Les draps glissèrent doucement sur les courbes des hanches de Loki, descendant. La seule raison pour laquelle Tony pouvait pardonner à Loki d'être _si _parfait était parce qu'il était un _dieu_.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur l'une de ces superbes fesses à l'instant où la voix de Jarvis retentit dans l'enceinte de nouveau.

« -Monsieur, le Directeur Fury veut vous parler. »

Ok,_ ça_, ça tua l'ambiance. Il releva la tête.

« -Dis-lui que je le verrai dans une heure et quelques.

-Il vous donne dix minutes, monsieur, vint la réponse sèche.

-Il quoi ?! Il est _là _?! s'exclama Tony en s'asseyant sur ses talons et les jambes de Loki.

-Presque. Il est en chemin et vous attendra dans le salon.

-Mais pourquoi ?! Je lui ai dit de revenir cet après-midi, j'aurai aucun résultat fiable avant de toute façon ! geignit presque Tony.

-Parce que Mr. Odinson cherchait Mr. Laufeyson, monsieur. »

A ça Loki émit un bref ricanement.

« -Et parce qu'il n'a pas pu le trouver, lui et les autres ont déclenché l'alarme.

-J'ai rien entendu, rit Tony, avant d'arrêter de nouveau, se souvenant pourquoi. »

Il avait tout éteint dans ses quartiers quelques minutes plus tôt. Et alors il se rappela qu'habituellement Jarvis ne devrait pas être en mesure de parler avec lui en ce moment même, aussi. Ce qui ne menait qu'à une seule conclusion.

« -Jarvis, est-ce que Fury infiltre encore mes systèmes ?

-Positif, monsieur. Il sait déjà que Mr. Laufeyson est toujours à l'intérieur de la Tour Stark. »

Ils avaient joué à ce jeu depuis la première visite de Tony sur l'Héliporteur. Avoir accès aux données secrètes de l'autre ou aux systèmes de sécurité et le bloquer de nouveau. C'était amusant la plupart du temps, mais à cet instant, cela, en quelque sorte, l'énerva.

« -Dis-lui que je serai là, soupira Tony.

-C'est fait, monsieur. »

Tony se traîna hors du lit, jurant dans sa barbe. Puis il se retourna vers la forme toujours détendue de Loki.

« -Tu ferais mieux de te lever aussi. Ils seront pas trop contents que tu manques à l'appel plus longtemps.

-Personne ne me dit quand je dois être où que ce soit, marmonna le dieu dans l'oreiller.

-Pas même ton frère ? dit Tony par-dessus son épaule avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. »

Il savait que ça aurait un effet. Alors il se dépêcha de se glisser sous la douche pour se laver aussi rapidement que possible. C'était vraiment agaçant. La soirée et la nuit avaient été si merveilleuses. A présent le stress était en train de ruiner l'atmosphère détendue.

Lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre, Loki était à moitié réveillé, son expression indéchiffrable, les cheveux en pagaille, les yeux le regardant de façon expectative.

« -J'vais voir c'qui se trame, ok ? T'veux prendre une douche et descendre aussi ? demanda-t-il au dieu, qui se contenta d'acquiescer en retour. T'as besoin de quelque chose d'autre ? lui demanda-t-il. »

Loki sembla y réfléchir un instant, mais si quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit, il n'en fit pas part.

Alors Tony sortit de ses quartiers, laissant Loki derrière.

**ooOoo**

L'équipe était rassemblée dans le salon, comme prévu. Toutes les paires d'yeux le regardèrent entrer dans la pièce, et cela lui donna envie de faire les cent pas nerveusement. Fury était parmi eux, son bon œil foudroyant comme s'il voulait incinérer Tony sur place. Cela n'aidait certainement pas à paraître nonchalant.

« -Où est Loki ! ordonna plutôt que demanda le Directeur.

-En haut, répondit nonchalamment Tony en descendant lentement les escaliers derrière le bar pour se rapprocher du problème qui l'attendait. Pourquoi _vous _ne me dites pas pourquoi vous avez manipulé Jarvis sans raison ? demanda-t-il à Fury, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté.

-_J'avais _des raisons, Mr. Stark ! répliqua Fury, appuyant chaque mot d'une façon qui lui était typique pour donner plus de signification à son discours. J'ai été appelé il y a quelques minutes. Pourquoi ? Parce que Loki était introuvable et votre ligne était coupée. Nous prenons soin les uns des autres, Stark, même vous ! Et puisque Loki est connu pour tout sauf sa fiabilité, vos coéquipiers vous ont vu en danger possible et m'en ont informé. »

Tony était à deux doigts de demander pourquoi ils n'avaient simplement pas pu frapper au lieu d'appeler la cavalerie, mais il se souvint assez rapidement qu'il avait fait insonoriser ses quartiers plusieurs mois auparavant, et qu'ils le savaient. Et d'une certaine manière, il devrait être heureux que Thor n'ait pas utilisé Mjölnir pour ouvrir la porte. Tout ceci lui semblait quand même des plus ridicules.

« -Ouais, comme vous pouvez le voir vous-même, je vais bien. Votre réaction est excessive, dit Tony avec un sourire forcé.

-Pourquoi as-tu coupé ton interphone ? lui demanda Tasha, posant ses avant-bras sur le dos de la chaise de Clint.

-Parce que j'avais besoin de pas être dérangé durant un instant ou deux, lui dit-il.

-Autre chose que vous voulez nous dire ? dit Fury en haussant un sourcil empli de défi.

-Sais pas c'que vous voulez dire, fit Tony en haussant les épaules.

-Stark, j'en ai assez ! hurla Fury. Je pourrais vous dire que vos coéquipiers ont fouillé chaque pièce pour trouver Loki, après que Thor ne l'ait pas trouvé dans sa chambre où il était supposé être dès le départ. Je pourrais vous dire que tout ceci est une situation délicate et que nous devrions tous agir de façon appropriée, même vous ! Je pourrais vous dire que c'est plus qu'important de savoir où est Loki exactement _à chaque instant _en ce moment même, et ce plus que pour une raison ! Je pourrais même vous dire que je peux faire sortir tout ce que je veux savoir de votre petite I.A. ! Mais je vais vous épargner tout ça et vous poser une seule et simple question, à laquelle je veux que vous me répondiez clairement et honnêtement ! Pourquoi Loki est dans votre chambre ?! »

Tony dut déglutir à ça. Non seulement Fury s'attendait à une réponse plausible, mais tout le monde dans cette pièce aussi. Clint, Bruce et Steve avaient juste l'air inquiets et curieux. Mais Fury était prêt à rôtir Tony s'il lui donnait une explication inappropriée. L'expression de Thor s'approchait davantage de la prudence. Et les yeux de Tasha disaient 'Allez, Tony. Dis-moi ce que je sais déjà.'

Tony eut envie de prier pour qu'on l'aide, parce que son esprit n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponse raisonnable.

« -Dans les faits, _j'étais _dans sa chambre, monsieur l'inquisiteur, dit Loki en entrant dans la pièce à cet instant même. Jusqu'à ce que vous nous dérangiez. Puis-je demander pourquoi ? Nous jouions si gentiment, n'est-ce pas, Stark ? »

Tony était sûr qu'il n'était pas le seul dont les yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites à ça.

« -Vous quoi ! hurla Fury, pas sûr de pouvoir en croire ses oreilles.

-Aw, pas _ça _! lui sourit Loki de manière désobligeante, secouant un peu la tête. Débarrassez-vous de vos pensées impures, Directeur. Non, Mr. Stark et moi avons un petit jeu en cours depuis des jours à présent, et je viens juste de terminer mon tour.

-Quel genre de jeu ? demanda Thor, semblant dubitatif.

-Un jeu de dominance, répondit Tony, grinçant intérieurement des dents à son choix de mots. »

Mais il devait réagir d'une certaine manière. S'il laissait Loki tout expliquer, au moins Tasha sentirait le coup fourré. Si Loki était aussi doué avec les mots qu'il le pensait, il pouvait bosser avec ça.

« -Que vous ne cessez de perdre constamment, répliqua le dieu avec un large sourire. »

Dans les yeux de Tony, Loki n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi sexy qu'en cet instant. La contradiction entre son apparence fragile et son attitude supérieure rendait Tony presque sans voix. Il n'y avait pas besoin de davantage pour lui donner le signal que le dieu voulait continuer à jouer à présent. Cela commençait par lui descendant marche après marche pieds nus, les cheveux mouillés en bataille encadrant son visage, ses yeux presque étincelant d'une nuance de vert qu'il ne leur avait encore jamais vue.

« -Vraiment ? répondit Tony par un large sourire. Si je me souviens bien de la discussion de la nuit dernière, je pense que j'avais l'avantage.

-Vous avez discuté depuis _hier _soir ? demanda prudemment Fury.

-Oui, laissez-le donc appeler cela une _discussion _s'il a besoin de distordre la vérité. Il essayait de me donner des ordres, me faisant me sentir comme un serviteur autour de lui. Je présume qu'il aurait même aimé que je m'agenouille devant lui.

-Pas vraiment vrai non plus, mais j'ai été clair à propos du fait que t'as à _rester à ta place _tant que t'es dans _ma _maison ! »

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent durant une fraction de seconde et ils purent voir l'excitation mutuelle qu'ils semblaient retirer de cette situation.

« -Quel genre d'ordres ? voulut savoir Steve.

-Il voulait recueillir un échantillon de mon énergie magique afin de l'analyser. Mais je ne peux pas me le permettre, pas même _si _cela vous aiderait à comprendre comment est la magie de Surtr, répondit Loki calmement en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. »

Thor le suivit.

« -Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas nous aider avec cela ? demanda le Foudroyeur.

-Je peux, fit Loki d'un ton évasif.

-Mais tu ne…commença son frère.

-Thor ! Je sais que tu ne m'as jamais porté attention quand je parlais de magie. Autrement tu ne demanderais pas maintenant. »

Tony ne pouvait qu'entendre leurs voix derrière le coin de la cuisine, mais d'une certaine façon il savait de quoi avait l'air le visage de Loki en ce moment même. Et il pouvait entendre quelques placards être ouverts et fermés.

« -Surtr ne manipule pas cette énergie comme je le fais. Il la crée depuis lui-même. Elles sont complètement différentes l'une de l'autre. Comme se battre avec un arc ou une épée. Les deux sont des armes, mais tu ne pourrais pas les comparer l'une avec l'autre. Y a-t-il du lait quelque part ? »

Les humains s'entreregardèrent en écoutant les dieux de toute évidence en train de préparer quelque chose de comestible. C'était bizarre. Et inattendu.

« -Un jeu de dominance ?! ricana Clint soudainement avant de sourire largement à Tony, qui roula des yeux en retour.

-Ouais, très drôle, Barton…Nos egos sont entrés en collision et d'une certaine manière on a dû s'entendre. Alors on devrait prendre la situation avec humour, pas vrai ?

-Vraiment, je veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé sur cette île…soupira Tasha avec un sourire.

-Je ne veux quand même pas avoir à venir ici pour rien, Stark ! dit Fury. Alors arrêtez de couper votre interphone. Vous pouvez penser pouvoir faire confiance à Loki, mais je vous demande d'être prudent ! Il est le Dieu des Mensonges ! Il est notre ennemi !

-Et vous êtes les miens, dit Loki, appuyé sur le coin du mur. Me pensez-vous vraiment _si _stupide pour essayer quelque chose d'idiot alors que vous m'entourez ? Vous ai-je _jamais _donné une raison de penser à moi de la sorte ?…Et je ne suis pas le Dieu des Mensonges ! »

Il se tourna vers Thor.

« -Pourquoi tout le monde m'appelle comme ça ?! »

Puis il revint à Fury.

« -Je suis le Dieu du Feu. Voyez-moi comme une flamme, si cela peut vous aider. Une fois je réchauffe vos mains lors d'un froid jour d'hiver, une autre je réduis votre maison en cendres.

-Une question de contrôle, alors, répondit le Directeur.

-Davantage une question de traitement, sourit Loki. Vous ne pouvez jamais contrôler le feu complètement. »

Et avec ça il retourna dans la cuisine.

« -Tu sais, tu ne rends pas la tâche de t'aimer facile pour les gens, dit la voix de Thor avec un soupir.

-Parce que je ne _veux _pas que tout le monde m'aime…fut la réponse de Loki. »

Fury grogna silencieusement en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches et laissant sa tête retomber sur sa nuque.

Ce fut Bruce qui prit alors la parole.

« -Que pensez-vous de jeter un œil aux premiers résultats de tes analyses ? Il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de te dire de toute façon, Tony.

-M'a l'air d'être une bonne idée, acquiesça Tony avant de regarder Fury. Vous pourriez vouloir venir avec nous. »

**ooOoo**

Ils parcoururent les couloirs en silence, chacun d'eux perdu dans ses pensées. Tony méditait l'analogie de Loki avec le feu, la trouvant appropriée.

Au moment où ils entrèrent dans le large atelier, l'esprit de Tony passa en mode ingénieur. Peut-être que cela avait à voir avec l'atmosphère dans cette pièce, mais il ne le savait pas, et ne s'en souciait pas. Il se hâta vers son plan de travail et se laissa tomber dans sa chaise, scannant des séries de données que Jarvis avait collectées durant la nuit.

Avec un coup d'œil sur le côté il remarqua la boîte de pizza et les restes de la pomme, et il eut à bloquer ces pensées traîtresses hors de son esprit. Quelques secondes plus tard le Directeur et Bruce se tenaient derrière lui, observant les écrans par-dessus son épaule.

« -S'il te plaît dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que cela semble être ! dit Bruce.

-Qu'est-ce qui ressemble à quoi ? demanda Fury, irrité. »

Tony désigna un certain champ sur l'écran, l'élargissant au passage.

« -Vous voyez ça ? C'est une trace de l'énergie avec laquelle la dernière créature m'a touché. Il y a un élément là-dedans que j'arrive pas à identifier en tant que quoi que ce soit de connu jusqu'à maintenant. Ou quoi que ce soit que j'ai déjà vu auparavant. Et bien que je ne sache pas exactement _comment _ça marche, je sais au moins qu'il interagit avec les autres énergies. Je n'ai aucune autre explication de pourquoi ça a réduit mon armure en tas de ferraille avec un seul tir.

-Est-ce que cela n'a affecté que ton armure ? Ou également ton réacteur Ark ? demanda Bruce, ayant l'air plus que curieux.

-Pourquoi mon… ?!...Oh merde, j'ai pas pensé à ça ! s'exclama Tony.

-Comment n'as-tu pu…voulut savoir Bruce, mais Tony le coupa.

-Je pensais que je le _sentirais _si quelque chose allait pas avec ! Mais puisque j'ai seulement besoin d'une alimentation minimum pour maintenir le shrapnel là où il est…ah, putain ! Jarvis ! Fais des scans de mon réacteur Ark ! Rien de notable ? »

Ils n'eurent à attendre qu'une poignée de secondes.

« -Niveau de puissance à 43 pourcents, monsieur. Traces de Double-E-Alpha. A part cela, pas d'autres anormalités.

-QUOI ?! hurla Tony, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-Qu'est-ce que Double-E-Alpha ? voulut savoir Bruce.

-Le raccourci pour élément de l'Enfer…alpha, répondit Tony en sautant hors de sa chaise et se dirigeant vers un des buffets à côté de sa collection d'armures. »

Il sortit un réacteur Ark de rechange d'un des tiroirs et revint à son plan de travail, commençant à le modifier.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Fury.

-Vous pensez que j'vais me balader avec la moitié de ma puissance ? Ça affecte mon armure aussi ! Ce fils de pute ! »

La vérité était qu'il ne savait pas s'il parlait de Surtr ou de Loki. Malgré le fait que Loki n'aurait pas la moindre raison de l'affaiblir, cela pouvait toujours être possible. Et s'il y avait davantage derrière l'étrange lien de leurs âmes ? Et s'il avait manipulé son réacteur Ark également ? Cela ne se pouvait juste pas !

« -Peut-être que tu devrais me dire ce que tu ne voulais pas me dire hier, dit-il à Bruce en s'occupant d'activer le nouveau réacteur.

-Il semblerait que nous ayons le même problème, soupira le Dr. Banner en tripotant ses lunettes. Quel que cela soit, cela m'empêche de me transformer en mon alter ego. Enfin, en partie du moins. »

Tony lâcha tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains et se tourna en premier vers Fury, puis vers Bruce, et les observa attentivement, recherchant le moindre signe de plaisanterie.

« -Comment _ça _c'est possible ?! demanda-t-il, choqué.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'en quelque sorte, cela semble interférer avec soit mes gènes, soit mon sang, ou…je ne sais pas vraiment. Je suis revenu à la normale à présent, si tu veux appeler ça _normal_. Et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir en être heureux, répondit Bruce.

-Et t'as pas la moindre idée de comment ça a pu arriver ?

-Non. Je suis désolé.

-Peut-être que si on extrait les traces de cet élément…songea Tony.

-…et qu'on voit ce qui se passe lorsqu'il entre en contact avec le cœur de ton réacteur, ajouta Bruce.

-Ça va prendre du temps jusqu'à ce qu'on ait assez de ce truc, mais c'est la seule chance qu'on a pour l'instant. Je vais tout préparer, sourit Tony avant de travailler de nouveau sur son réacteur Ark. Jarvis, dit-il. Analyse l'énergie venant de Loki dès qu'il essaie de faire de la magie. Reste concentré sur le fait de savoir si oui ou non il y a des traces de Double-E-Alpha émanant de lui.

-Compris, monsieur.

-Alors vous ne lui faites pas confiance non plus, conclut Fury.

-Je lui fais confiance. Je veux juste être sûr. Et vous donner suffisamment de raisons pour l'être aussi. »

Ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai. Une partie de lui doutait que Loki soit de leur côté, à présent qu'il avait découvert son réacteur Ark défectueux. Même si cela n'était qu'une petite partie de lui, il voulait faire confiance à Loki avec son être _entier_.

« -Penses-tu que ce Ragnarök ou autre est une assez bonne raison pour lui de travailler avec nous ? demanda Bruce, semblant avoir besoin d'être un peu rassuré pour formuler sa propre opinion.

-Je sais pas. Ils semblent prendre leurs prophéties _très _au sérieux, c'est ce que j'ai compris jusqu'à maintenant. Mais ce qui me rend certain, c'est que Surtr l'a vraiment mis en rogne il y a quelques jours. Je peux pas vous dire ce qui s'est passé exactement, mais la réaction de Loki a nettement montré qu'il voudra arracher la tête de Surtr à l'instant où il en aura la chance. »

Il se convainquit lui-même également en leur disant cela.

« -Et il n'a rien fait de décrédibilisant depuis qu'il est là, songea Bruce.

-Alors quoi ?! Vous êtes de son côté aussi, maintenant ? demanda Fury dans un mélange d'irritation et de léger agacement.

-Je pensais qu'on était tous du même côté, répondit Bruce, fronçant les sourcils.

-Je pense que vous me comprenez, Dr. Banner, dit le Directeur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de se concentrer sur le sujet et d'essayer de découvrir ce qu'on peut sur cet élément, et, plus important, comment nous en protéger, intervint Tony. »

Fury frotta son bon œil durant un moment et prit une profonde inspiration.

« -D'accord, tenez-moi au courant. Mais ne vous attendez jamais à ce que je fasse confiance à cet homme, Stark. Il a tué tellement de mes agents. Et peu importe le châtiment qu'il a purgé sur Asgard, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais. »

Et avec ça il sortit de l'atelier, laissant les deux cerveaux à leurs tâches.

**ooOoo**

Ça leur prit la moitié de la journée pour trouver un moyen d'extraire les particules en question. Et cela prendrait une autre journée entière pour en collecter autant que nécessaire. Heureusement l'appareil ferait cela tout seul, leur donnant du temps pour leur vie sociale.

Quelques heures plus tôt, Jarvis l'avait informé que Loki avait jeté un sort afin de réchauffer sa boisson, mais pas un seul atome de l'élément qu'ils recherchaient n'avait été trouvé. Et que la signature de la magie de Loki était de nature complètement différente de ce qu'ils cherchaient. Tony admit qu'il était plus que soulagé d'entendre ça.

**ooOoo**

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon afin de manger un peu et de se détendre durant une minute ou deux, ils furent accueillis par le reste de l'équipe assis dans des fauteuils différents et regardant le spectacle.

Loki et Thor étaient tous deux plongés dans une discussion animée à propos de quelque chose sur lequel ils semblaient avoir des opinions différentes. Ils parlaient dans leur propre langue, laissant les humains sans la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait. Alors que Loki était assis sur les escaliers menant au bar, Thor faisait les cent pas devant les fenêtres. Aucun d'eux ne semblait dérangé par le fait d'avoir un public.

« -Pourquoi ils se disputent ? demanda Tony.

-Si seulement je le savais…soupira Clint.

-Tu m'as l'air trop détendu pour que je pense qu'il s'agisse de quelque chose de critique, pensa Bruce tout haut.

-Oui, ça fait une heure et quelque qu'ils parlent comme ça. Mais Thor n'a pas appelé son marteau, et Loki n'a pas invoqué de sortilège malfaisant, alors nous pensons qu'il s'agit juste d'un désaccord normal, commenta Steve.

-Hey, Tasha, qui a commencé ? dit Clint, tourna la tête vers elle.

-T'es pas là depuis le début ? demanda Tony.

-Non, c'était juste moi et Loki, répondit Natasha pour Clint avant de se tourner vers Tony, qui prit place à côté d'elle. Me regarde pas comme ça. Au moins _j'essaie _de m'entendre avec lui, ok ?...Je lui demandais ce qu'était cette chose visqueuse dégoûtante qu'il a mangé ce matin. Et à ma surprise il m'a répondu gentiment. Et puis on était proches de discuter tranquillement d'un moment à un autre, quand Thor est entré, a passé un bras autour des épaules de Loki et lui a dit quelque chose dans cette langue. »

Et avec ça elle désigna les deux dieux.

« -L'humeur de Loki est passée d'amicale à colérique en une seconde. Et depuis ils…eh bien, tu le vois toi-même. »

L'instant suivant la pièce fut silencieuse. Les deux dieux se contentaient de se foudroyer du regard pendant que l'écho de la voix de Thor parsemait encore la pièce. D'après l'expression du visage de Loki, il avait dû dire quelque chose d'horriblement insultant à ce dernier, conclut Tony. Cela prit une minute emplie de tension pour que le Dieu de la Malice réponde. D'après le son des mots cela dut être quelque chose comme 'retire ça'. Il y avait une des menaces les plus glaçantes que Tony ait jamais entendue s'attardant dans ces mots étrangers.

Les traits de Thor s'adoucirent et il répondit d'un ton calme et quelque peu apaisant, prenant son temps pour se rapprocher de son frère.

« -C'est comme ça depuis une demi-heure maintenant, soupira Clint. C'est dommage qu'on puisse pas les comprendre.

-Mais la langue est belle, dit Bruce en se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils également. »

Tony acquiesça silencieusement. Cela sonnait si doux et mélodieux.

Alors ils restèrent assis ensemble pour le reste de la soirée et écoutèrent les dieux se disputer, essayant de deviner ce qu'il se passait. Au milieu Bruce et Tony mirent au courant les autres sur ce qu'ils essaieraient d'accomplir avec leur expérience dans l'atelier.

Thor et Loki les ignorèrent, complètement perdus dans leur débat.

« -Vous savez, sourit finalement Clint. Ils me rappellent deux chiens en train de se battre. Vous pensez qu'ils vont s'ouvrir mutuellement la gorge, mais plus vous les regardez, plus vous comprenez qu'ils ne font que jouer. »

Et pourtant ils n'osèrent pas laisser les dieux par eux-mêmes et allèrent se coucher après que les Ases se soient séparés.

**ooOoo**

Cette nuit, Tony se demanda s'il devrait frapper à la porte de Loki, mais quelque chose en lui lui dit _non_. Aussi alla-t-il se coucher seul.

**ooOoo**

Plus tard cette nuit il se réveilla en sentant son matelas bouger.

« -Pepper ? marmonna-t-il, toujours plus endormi qu'éveillé.

-Non, ce n'est que moi, dit la voix déçue de Loki. »

Tony ouvrit les yeux, ayant besoin d'un peu de temps pour voir Loki dans les ténèbres de la pièce.

« -Hey, dit Tony doucement. Comment t'es entré ? Ah, laisse tomber, je connais la réponse.

-Voulez-vous que je m'en aille ? Vous sembliez attendre quelqu'un d'autre.

-Non…S'il te plaît, reste. C'est juste que…ah, mon cerveau a tendance à fonctionner au ralenti quand je suis à moitié endormi, répondit-il avant de se relever sur ses coudes. Tu veux parler de quelque chose ? »

Loki se contenta de secouer la tête en retour, assis au bord du large lit.

« -T'veux juste rester là pour la nuit ? demanda Tony, connaissant déjà la réponse, avant de soulever la couverture pour que Loki s'allonge à côté de lui. »

Le dieu grimpa sur le matelas sans un mot et tourna le dos à Tony, qui l'enlaça gentiment.

« -Est-ce que toi et Thor êtes de nouveau en bons termes ? demanda-t-il dans les mèches noires.

-Oui, murmura Loki. »

Et pourtant il sentit quelque chose de lourd peser sur le cœur du dieu. Il pouvait l'entendre dans son souffle. Il le sentait dans la façon dont les doigts fins s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet, s'assurant qu'il ne le lâcherait pas.

Les minutes passèrent lentement.

Il essaya de trouver la paix en fermant les yeux, mais il y avait quelque chose d'expectatif dans l'air. Il le sentit.

« -Je suis désolé, dit le dieu au bout d'une éternité, sa voix basse envahissant la pièce.

-Pour quoi ? demanda Tony, stupéfait.

-Pour vous causer autant de problèmes. »

Tony ne répondit pas. Il savait que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il n'avait pas à demander de quels problèmes il parlait. Loki répondrait à cela lui-même.

« -Je suis désolé d'être là. Je sais, vous m'avez invité, mais j'avais mes propres raisons égoïstes et je suis tellement désolé que cela affecte votre équipe ainsi. »

Tony incita Loki à se taire, l'attirant encore plus étroitement contre son torse.

« -C'est bon, tu m'entends ?

-Je suis désolé de me mettre entre vous et votre compagne, recommença le dieu.

-C'est pas le cas, répondit Tony, mais il sentit une autre excuse monter en Loki. Dis-moi de quoi tu es véritablement désolé ! Parce que je vais pas écouter ça toute la nuit. »

La pièce redevint silencieuse durant un moment. Puis les draps bruissèrent un peu lorsque Loki ramena ses jambes plus près de son corps.

« -Je suis désolé de moi-même. De qui je suis. Et de ne pas obtenir une chose sans en détruire une autre. »

Le murmure rauque s'écoulait d'entre les lèvres du dieu et était aussi lourd que du plomb à côté des deux hommes.

Tony ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Le dieu avait raison. Loki avait détruit sa connexion avec ses enfants en essayant de repousser les menaces de la prophétie. Et il souffrait.

Alors il se contenta de l'étreindre, l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

« -Je suis là…murmura-t-il. »

De longues minutes plus tard, ils s'endormirent.

**ooOoo**

Les jours suivant passèrent sans incident, toutes circonstances considérées.

Bruce et Tony passèrent la majorité de leur temps à trouver un moyen de comprendre les caractéristiques basiques de cet étrange élément, mais firent à peine le moindre progrès. Ils avaient envoyé les particules sur le 'vieux' réacteur Ark de Tony, et le niveau d'énergie était instantanément descendu à vingt pourcents. Mais ils ne trouvaient pas _pourquoi_. C'était frustrant. Et ils savaient qu'ils manqueraient bientôt de temps.

Le reste humain de l'équipe continua de pratiquer leurs aptitudes combatives.

Les dieux soit parlaient entre eux, soit, la plupart du temps, passaient leur temps séparés l'un de l'autre.

Alors que Thor recherchait la présence des autres, Loki avait tendance à être seul.

**ooOoo**

Une fois, Tony entra dans le salon, revenant d'une longue visite dans son atelier, pour trouver Steve et Thor en train de regarder Loki assis dehors sous la pluie. Il leur tournait le dos et était assis en tailleur comme d'habitude, son sceptre sur les genoux. Une vision qui lui était devenue des plus familières.

Loki était trempé jusqu'aux os, il n'y avait aucun doute à ce propos. Pourquoi s'infligeait-il cela, personne ne le savait.

« -Ne peux-tu pas lui dire de rentrer ? demanda Steve au Foudroyeur. »

Sans se tourner vers le Capitaine, le dieu répondit :

« -Il ne m'écoute pas de toute façon. »

Et avec ça il s'en alla, laissant les deux hommes se regarder avec des questions dans les yeux.

**ooOoo**

Fury passait occasionnellement, mécontent des résultats qu'ils obtenaient sur l'élément alien. Il essaya de mettre Loki sous pression une fois de plus, voulant en quelque sorte trouver une raison pour ne pas faire confiance au dieu. A la déception de Fury, Loki ne lui en donna pas. Le dieu était loin d'agir gentiment lui-même, mais ne répondait pas aux provocations non plus.

Tony n'en était pas vraiment sûr, mais il pensa voir une lueur de fierté dans l'expression du Foudroyeur quand il les regardait.

**ooOoo**

Loki passait chaque nuit dans le lit de Tony.

Ils étaient les seuls rares moments qu'ils avaient l'un avec l'autre. Quand ils étaient à proximité de l'équipe, ils agissaient comme s'ils étaient fatigués l'un de l'autre, se taquinant et se moquant, et derrière le jeu, aimant les choses qu'ils lisaient entre les lignes.

La nuit ils recherchaient le contact de leurs peaux et quelques mots doux l'un pour l'autre.

Avec chaque jour passé avec Loki, Tony se rapprochait de sa décision finale concernant Pepper. Et pourtant il voulait attendre de voir ce qu'il se passerait _après _le combat. Si le vent tournait. Si ses sentiments étaient en quelque sorte alimentés par l'anticipation du combat à venir, ou pas. Et comment Loki déciderait. Il savait que c'était égoïste. Mais comme Pepper l'avait dit elle-même, il avait ces moments dans sa vie. Et il ne pouvait pas agir comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

En attendant il essayait d'être aussi heureux qu'il était autorisé à l'être à proximité du dieu. Et Loki essayait d'en faire de même lui-même.

Ils se sentaient tous les deux coupables pour des raisons différentes, mais dans leurs esprits, et d'un accord tacite, ils avaient construit leur propre île, faite des appartements de Tony, où ils étaient hors d'atteinte, hors de vue, hors de tout jugement.

Bien que Tony savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un ne le découvre.

**ooOoo**

Ils étaient assis ensemble pour le petit-déjeuner.

L'ambiance était au beau fixe. Un peu de joutes verbales çà et là, mais majoritairement des discussions amicales à propos de tout et de rien.

Pendant que tous bavardaient, Loki était juste assis en silence avec une expression de concentration sur ses traits, ses céréales intouchées devant lui.

« -Ai-je raison, Tony ? fit Steve en riant.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il, détournant son attention du dieu.

-Aw, génial ! s'exclama Cap en feignant être blessé. Encore un autre qui ne m'écoute pas ! »

Et il rejoignit bientôt le rire des autres.

« -Tu vois ? Sujet chiant ! ricana Clint avant de taper amicalement Steve sur l'épaule.

-Mon frère ? demanda Thor par-dessus la table, sa voix pleine d'inquiétude. »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Loki, qui avait à présent les yeux fermés. Un instant plus tard il les rouvrit, fixant le lointain.

« -Loki ? tenta Tony. »

Le dieu relâcha le souffle qu'il retenait et déglutit lourdement.

« -Il est temps, dit-il. »

* * *

Oui je sais, cette auteure est la reine des cliffhangers, mais c'est pas ma faute hein, alors pas taper !

Je sais que je dis ça à chaque fois, mais c'est une période de l'année où j'ai vraiment pas mal de choses à m'occuper, aussi je suis désolée de mettre du temps ainsi à chaque fois. Ne m'en veuillez pas trop !

Le prochain chapitre est également relativement court, du coup cela me prendra moins de temps en toute logique…sous couvert que je ne sois pas trop occupée en même temps.

A la prochaine les gens !


	13. Apprends-moi l'amour, Apprends-moi la gu

**Apprends-moi l'amour – Apprends-moi la guerre**

**ooOoo**

Ils regardèrent le Dieu de la Malice, des questions diverses dans les yeux.

« -Temps de quoi ? Steve fut le premier à demander. »

Au bout d'un silence tortueux, Tony répondit pour Loki, qui avait refermé les paupières et essayait de maîtriser son calme, mais qui de toute évidence ressentait une sorte de douleur.

« -Je pense que la créature est en train de traverser le portail en ce moment. »

Loki acquiesça de façon affirmative.

« -Ça veut dire qu'on doit se préparer ? voulut savoir Tasha. »

Thor se leva de son siège, rejoignant son frère et plaçant une main sur son épaule. Le dieu ne répondit pas au contact.

« -Mon frère ? dit-il en s'agenouillant à côté de lui. »

Lentement le visage de Loki se détendit de nouveau et il ouvrit les yeux.

« -Elle n'a pas traversé, pas encore. Mais elle est en chemin. »

Ces mots semblèrent libérer quelque tension.

« -Combien de temps ? demanda Clint, posant son mug sur la table.

-Moins d'une heure, répondit Loki, ayant l'air malade.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? dit l'archer, légèrement dubitatif. »

Le dieu enroula distraitement un bras autour de son torse.

« -Je suis connecté à cette île. Bien plus que vous pouvez l'imaginer. Je peux le sentir. Chaque dommage y étant infligé me causera des dommages à moi également. »

Tony plissa un peu des yeux. Quelque chose prit soudainement du sens d'une façon complètement différente. Il se souvint de Loki assis dans cet érable, le chaos des arbres éparpillés autour de lui. Les plaies qu'il arborait sur son visage –et probablement autre part, aussi- n'avaient pas été là parce que Loki s'entraînait et s'était blessé par accident. Il avait endommagé son île et de ce fait…

_N'endommagez pas mon île_. C'était ce que Loki lui avait demandé de faire. Ou de ne pas faire, dans les faits. Oui, cela faisait sens.

« -De quel genre de dommage vous parlez ? intervint Bruce.

-De la douleur. Une qui pourrait se comparer à avoir des contractions, expliqua Loki.

-Comment vous entre toute autre personne pourriez savoir ce que _ça _cela fait ?! mit au défi plus que demanda Tasha. »

Loki eut l'air insulté durant une fraction de seconde, mais dut immédiatement fermer les yeux de nouveau. Il fit un effort pour se lever, enlevant la main sur son épaule ce faisant.

« -Nous ferions mieux de nous préparer pour le combat. Je vais chercher mon armure. Vous devriez faire de même, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. »

Ils le regardèrent partir puis se levèrent lentement. Se préparer pour la bataille sans le son d'alerte habituel semblait trop étrange pour être vrai.

« -Est-il sérieux, Thor ? Je veux dire…des contractions ?! demanda Tasha en haussant un sourcil. »

Le Foudroyeur laissa son regard s'attarder sur la sortie de son frère durant un moment, avant de se tourner vers la rousse.

« -Je suis certain qu'il ne plaisante pas, lui dit-il avant de la gratifier d'un regard de reproche. Je ferai mieux d'aller voir s'il va bien. »

Bruce, à moitié en chemin vers l'atelier, s'arrêta net et se tourna vers le Foudroyeur.

« -Serais-tu assez aimable de lui dire de descendre dès qu'il est prêt ? Nous avons besoin de toute l'information qu'il peut nous donner, la taille et des choses comme ça. »

Thor acquiesça.

« -Je lui ferai savoir. »

Et avec ça ils se séparèrent et prirent des directions différentes, commençant lentement à se dépêcher au fur et à mesure qu'ils prenaient conscience de la chose.

Tony savait qu'il y avait largement le temps de se préparer et qu'ils n'iraient nulle part tant qu'ils n'avaient pas de direction. Et pourtant cela faisait du bien de faire _quelque chose_.

Ce qui le troublait le plus était qu'ils en savaient à peine si ce n'était peu sur la créature. Ils avaient appris les caractéristiques de l'arme de la dernière d'entre elles, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que la prochaine aurait les mêmes. Peut-être que cela lui était propre et de ce fait était complètement différent. Et si dans les faits elle utilisait la même arme, ils n'avaient rien pour se protéger des effets. Leurs tactiques étaient aussi simples que 'dégagez de là – trouvez un point faible – aveuglez-là'. Pas le genre de préparation qu'il avait souhaité.

Ils avaient Loki de leur côté – c'était certainement un bonus. Il était curieux de voir ce que cela serait d'avoir un sorcier dans l'équipe. Il savait ce dont le dieu était capable, mais il avait toujours été bon pour leur réserver quelques surprises chaque fois qu'ils se faisaient face.

Pendant que Tasha et Clint informaient le Directeur Fury, Steve se mit en tenue, ainsi que les dieux. Bruce et Tony descendirent à l'atelier et vérifièrent les dernières données. Absolument rien de nouveau. L'étrange élément semblait être une énigme insoluble. Dans le pire des scénarios, ils seraient sans défense en combat, dépendants du reste de l'équipe. Ils échangèrent un regard, n'ayant pas besoin de prononcer un seul mot.

**ooOoo**

Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient de nouveau rassemblés dans le salon. Tout le monde excepté Tony et Bruce était en tenue, armes prêtes.

Ils ne spécifièrent pas comment diviser l'équipe dès maintenant. Pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils sachent à quoi ils avaient affaire. La seule chose certaine était que Thor ferait équipe avec Tony, et Cap avec Bruce. Au cas où ils seraient de nouveau influencés par cet élément, c'était la meilleure façon de les protéger.

Loki s'assura que tout le monde comprenne qu'il n'était pas prêt à suivre les ordres de quiconque, car il savait très bien ce qu'il était supposé faire.

Tony observa attentivement le Dieu de la Malice. A présent, vêtu de son armure complète, il apparaissait inapprochable et dangereux. Le cadre de son casque donnait à ses traits quelque chose de diabolique. Pas même le mince filet de sang coulant de son nez ne changeait quoi que ce soit à son apparence. S'il ressentait la moindre douleur en ce moment, et Tony était sûr que _c'était le cas_, il ne le laissa pas entrevoir. Peut-être qu'il était occupé à se guérir à l'intérieur tout en se tenant là, donnant l'impression que rien ne pourrait jamais lui nuire. Une contradiction en elle-même.

« -As-tu une première impression de ce qui pourrait nous attendre ? demanda Thor à son frère. »

Loki ferma les yeux et de toute évidence, se concentra fort. Sans les rouvrir, il tendit son sceptre au Foudroyeur, qui s'en empara précautionneusement. De longs doigts se fléchirent avant de s'agiter en l'air, paume contre paume, une main au-dessus de l'autre devant son torse. Entre elles, un brouillard bleuâtre – vert s'étendit et commença lentement à former quelque chose de pas encore reconnaissable.

« -C'est immense…dit le dieu, fronçant les sourcils. Plus grand que la dernière. »

Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur le brouillard mouvant, essayant de voir quelque chose.

« -Tu es sûr qu'il ne nous trompe pas ? demanda Tasha au Foudroyeur, mais elle se reçut immédiatement un coup de coude de Clint. »

Ni Thor ni Loki ne fit attention à son commentaire.

« -Concentre-toi, mon Frère ! Je t'en prie ! murmura Thor urgemment à l'autre dieu. »

Un long moment de silence plus tard, le visage de Loki devint presque enthousiaste.

« -Je peux voir des contours à présent ! dit-il avant de bouger ses doigts de nouveau. »

Le brouillard s'assembla lentement au centre. A chaque seconde l'image devenait de plus en plus détaillée. Il y avait définitivement des ailes attachées au corps. Il y avait des jambes puissantes et musclées, un long cou élégant quoiqu'épais, une queue recouvertes de pics et une tête énorme qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'un dragon. Ils virent la créature s'extirper hors de quelque chose, ou l'escalader. Ou la descendre ? Les ailes demeuraient repliées et proches du corps massif. Personne n'osa parler, ensorcelé par la vue.

Et alors Loki ouvrit les yeux et le brouillard s'évanouit comme la fumée d'une bougie soufflée. Son regard se fixa sur quelque chose à travers les fenêtres. Le reste de l'équipe tourna la tête et vit un jet du SHIELD au loin, se rapprochant de plus en plus d'eux.

« -D'accord, notre taxi est là ! dit Tony. »

Loki reprit son sceptre en main, essuyant le sang de son visage avec l'autre. Ses traits étaient effacés de nouveau, presque indifférents. Thor était le complet opposé, ayant l'air tout expectatif et légèrement inquiet.

L'intégralité du groupe sortit et attendit que le jet atterrisse sur la plateforme. Tony utilisa l'autre porte pour enfiler son armure. Un modèle plus léger cette fois. Il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur.

Il atterrit aux côtés de son équipe au moment où Tasha informait le Directeur et Fury en retour donna de nouvelles instructions. Tony savait qu'il devrait écouter très attentivement, mais il était distrait par ses réflexions. C'était juste que quelque chose ne semblait pas net et il ne savait pas quoi.

Loki était introverti comme il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Si c'était dû à la créature, la douleur à l'intérieur de son corps et l'équipe constellée, il ne pouvait le dire. Peut-être qu'il était toujours comme ça avant un combat.

Fury leur demanda de monter dans le jet. Il voulait faire décoller l'engin. Pour être aussi prêt que d'aucun pouvait l'être pour le combat était le mieux qu'ils pouvaient faire en ce moment. C'était si déstabilisant de savoir que quelque chose arrivait, à quoi cela ressemblait même, et pourtant savoir que ce n'était même pas encore sur Terre.

Ils entrèrent toutes les données que Loki leur avait données dans le système.

Et attendirent.

Le temps passait de façon si abominablement lente.

Loki s'assit dans son siège et garda les yeux fermés tout le temps. Probablement parce qu'il pouvait mieux se concentrer ainsi. Ou ne montrerait pas que cela faisait mal. Ou ne pouvait pas supporter d'être observé tout le temps. Natasha était assise à côté de lui et semblait attendre que la moindre chose de travers n'arrive. Comme si la créature n'était pas assez mauvaise. Les doigts gantés de Tony glissèrent sur le casque qu'il tenait dans son autre main. Son regard se fixa sur Fury qui avait une discussion privée avec le Foudroyeur devant le jet. Ils avaient l'air un peu conspirateurs, mais Tony était sûr que ce n'était qu'une impression, parce que cela ne semblait vraiment pas dans la nature de Thor.

Un instant plus tard le dieu blond marcha vers Loki et passa un bras précautionneux autour de ses épaules, lui souriant.

« -Hey, petit frère. Comment tu te sens ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, dit le dieu sans ouvrir les paupières. Et pas _si _bien, comme d'aucun pourrait…Par le souffle putride de Niðhöggr ! haleta Loki.

-QUOI ? demanda Thor alors que Loki ouvrait les yeux, choqué, et posa instantanément ses mains recouvertes d'une flamme turquoise sur son ventre. »

Tony se demanda combien d'énergie magique Loki était déjà en train de perdre par cette guérison constante.

Puis les yeux verts trouvèrent les azurs.

« -Elle est là à présent.

-Commencez les scans ! ordonna Fury, et Bruce s'occupa de passer en revue les données arrivantes. »

Il n'eut besoin que de quelques instants pour trouver la créature.

« -Trouvé ! dit-il avant de regarder plus attentivement son écran. Oh mon dieu ! Cette chose est _rapide _! Et _immense _!

-Si je vous trompais, femme, soyez sûre que _vous _ne le remarqueriez pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, dit Loki dans l'oreille de Tasha, juste assez fort pour que Tony entende. »

Pourquoi le dieu ne pouvait pas cesser les menaces, il ne le saurait jamais.

Elle décida de l'ignorer et s'adressa à Bruce à la place.

« -Vers où se dirige-t-elle ?

-Directement vers nous, répondit-il.

-La question est, quelle peut être sa cible. Nous ou New York ? se demanda Fury. Ou peut-être vous ? ajouta-t-il avant de lancer un regard à Loki.

-Très probablement il s'agit de votre précieuse cité. Je pense qu'il veut terminer ce qu'il a commencé il y a quelques semaines, répondit le dieu.

-Le fait est que nous devons l'attraper, dit Steve. Nous ne devrions pas la combattre _ici_, si nous pouvons l'empêcher.

-Mais la combattre au-dessus de l'océan n'est pas une option non plus, répondit Tony. On devra l'attirer autre part.

-Il n'y pas beaucoup de terrain habité sur sa route, pensa Bruce à voix haute, regardant les écrans de près.

-Peut-être qu'on peut l'abattre quelque part par là, dit Fury en désignant une zone autour de Cap Cod.

-Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, fut d'accord Clint.

-Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions beaucoup le choix, dit Fury avant de se tourner vers le pilote. Amenez-nous à la créature. Je veux voir ce à quoi nous avons affaire de mes propres yeux.

-Œil, déclara Loki sans regarder le Directeur. »

Tony put voir les muscles de la mâchoire de Fury se contracter, mais personne ne dit rien.

Le jet se tourna vers l'est et s'élança au-dessus de l'océan, laissant des milliers et des milliers de vagues derrière.

**ooOoo**

Quelques minutes plus tard seulement, ils virent une ombre se mouvoir entre les nuages. Aucun satellite ne pouvait leur donner une image claire de ce qui les attendait. Habituellement ils auraient dû, et personne ne pouvait expliquer _pourquoi _ce n'était pas le cas. Tout ce qu'ils savaient était où c'était et sa taille. Alors leurs yeux se fixèrent sur cette ombre, qui devenait de plus en plus proche.

« -Vous pensez que c'est ça ? demanda Fury.

-Ça bouge de manière trop atypique pour tout ce que ça peut être d'autre, répondit Clint.

-Amenez-nous plus près, dit le Directeur au pilote.

-Si j'étais vous je ne m'approcherais pas plus, à moins que vous ne vouliez nous noyer, dit Loki avec un sourcil arqué.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? voulut savoir Tasha. »

Loki la regarda, comme disant 'dois-je _vraiment _vous le dire ?' et prit une lente inspiration avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« -Si nous pouvons la voir, elle peut nous voir aussi. A présent dites-moi, à quel point va-t-elle nous laisser approcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de nous voir comme une menace ? Et faites-moi confiance, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose à l'intérieur de cet oiseau de métal. Elle nous bat facilement. Nous la combattons au sol, ou pas du tout.

-Elle se dirige toujours vers New York, alors nous devons trouver un moyen de l'attirer autre part, dit Bruce en observant ses moniteurs. »

Les yeux de Fury et de Loki se rencontrèrent.

« -Que voulez-vous entendre ? soupira le Directeur. Que vous aviez raison précédemment ?

-Je sais que vous ne m'en feriez pas la faveur, répondit le dieu avec une ombre de sourire. »

Si seulement ils avaient vu le Loki que lui avait vu, pensa Tony, ils arrêteraient de mordre à l'hameçon de son hostilité factice. Dans les faits il _était _de leur côté, il les _aidait_. Il ne mentait pas. Tout ce qu'il essayait était de maintenir sa façade pour se protéger. Il était seul dans un groupe d'ennemis. Enfin, presque. Et Tony se demanda comment chacun des Avengers agirait dans une situation similaire. Il ne pouvait pas être en colère contre Loki. Non, pas du tout. En fait, toutes circonstances considérées, il agissait très gentiment pour ses standards.

« -Hey, sourit Tony, attirant l'attention de tout le monde en serrant son casque plus étroitement. Et si je sortais de là pour énerver petit lézard-chauve-souris afin de le persuader de me suivre. Je suis plus agile que le jet. »

Il savait qu'il avait raison. Son armure lui permettait des manœuvres dont aucune autre technique humaine n'était capable. Et pourtant Fury prit son temps pour méditer cette proposition.

« -Très bien, dit l'homme au cache-œil au bout d'un long moment de silence. Peut-être que c'est la meilleure option que nous avons. Nous ne savons pas de quoi cette chose est capable, et autant que je déteste l'admettre, nous pouvons nous faire déborder dans le jet. Mais je veux que vous soyez prudent. Pas de truc risqué, Stark ! Si vous ne pouvez pas attirer son attention, laissez tomber. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous perdre !

-Pourquoi Mjölnir n'est pas une option pour nous ? demanda Steve au groupe.

-Parce qu'il n'a pas eu l'effet escompté sur la dernière créature, soupira Loki. Et soyez sûrs que Surtr apprend et améliore de ce fait chacune d'entre elles. »

Tony observa Thor regarder son marteau pensivement.

**ooOoo**

Ils 'escortèrent' la créature sur son trajet durant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit suffisamment proche de la côte.

Tony mit son casque et immédiatement son HUD s'alluma, envahissant sa vision de données et de graphiques.

Ils étaient tous connectés via leurs micros maintenant. C'était seulement une question de minutes à présent jusqu'à ce qu'ils engagent la bataille. La pensée sur le visage de Loki lorsqu'il observa le micro suspicieusement fit un peu sourire Tony. Peut-être le dernier sourire qu'il serait capable de former sur ses lèvres pour un moment.

La porte arrière s'ouvrit et Tony fixa les vagues en-dessous de lui. Si cette chose serait en mesure de couper son énergie de nouveau, il…non, il ne perdrait pas de temps avec ces réflexions.

« -Bien, voyons ce que torche-man nous a envoyé ! dit-il avant de sauter dans le vide. »

Un instant plus tard il activa ses répulseurs et fendit l'air. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il faisait ça, cela ne devenait jamais lassant. Et faire face à sa mort possible –encore- le faisait se sentir plus vivant que d'habitude – encore. S'il n'était pas connecté aux autres, il hurlerait son 'Woooohoooooo !' bien-aimé, mais il se rappela ce que cela pourrait faire aux oreilles des autres.

« -Distance jusqu'à la cible, 8 miles, monsieur, l'informa consciencieusement Jarvis.

-Ok…j'me demande combien de temps ça va lui prendre de remarquer que je suis là…dit Tony avant de se rapprocher à pleine vitesse. »

Et d'ouvrir de grands yeux ébahis.

Il était à présent en mesure de regarder réellement la créature. C'était exactement comme Loki l'avait formée avec son brouillard magique. Et pourtant c'était complètement différent. La peau, si au moins _c'était _de la peau, était transparente comme du diamant ruisselant. Et sous cette peau, un liquide violet-noir coulait de manière fluide, mais pas comme parcourant des veines. Cela fit penser Tony à de l'encre gouttant dans l'eau. C'était partout, même dans les énormes ailes.

« -Vous pouvez voir ce que je vois ? demanda-t-il à son équipe dans un presque murmure. »

Jarvis envoya les images directement au jet.

Après une courte pause, plusieurs formes de _oui _lui parvinrent à travers le micro. Suivi d'un « Attention ! » de Loki.

Tony réagit juste à temps et vrilla sur le côté avant qu'un rayon rouge sombre ne le touche.

« -Putain de merde ! s'exclama Tony avant de prendre de l'altitude. Je suppose que j'ai l'attention maintenant !

-Devons-nous venir aider ou tu peux t'en charger ? demanda Tasha.

-Donne-moi du temps pour voir ça ! cria Tony en retour, éteignant ses répulseurs pour perdre quelques mètres et éviter un autre tir avant de les réactiver. »

Il n'osait même pas se retourner. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent était atteindre la terre ferme et rester vivant.

Soudainement un son perçant retentit dans l'air et masqua tout ce qu'il aurait pu entendre d'autre. Et alors il commença à tomber.

L'HUD marchait toujours, mais pas ses membres.

« -Vous perdez de l'altitude, monsieur.

-Sans déconner ! força Tony avant d'essayer désespérément de réanimer ses membres engourdis.

-Tony ! appela Bruce à travers le micro. C'est juste de l'ataxie temporaire causée par la créature ! »

Il surveillait les statistiques vitales de Tony.

« -Pourquoi cela ne _nous _affecte pas ? demanda Steve.

-Nous sommes suffisamment loin, expliqua Bruce.

-Peut-on discuter de ça plus tard ? J'ai un problème là ! hurla Tony dans son casque avant de heurter la surface de l'océan une seconde plus tard.

-Monsieur, la créature vous suit.

-Pas bon ! dit Tony à travers ses dents serrées avant d'essayer de se concentrer encore plus. Allez, allez, allez ! s'adressa-t-il à ses bras et ses jambes avant de parvenir à bouger une main de nouveau, puis l'autre.

-Nous devons le faire sortir de là ! Préparez l'itinéraire ! entendit-il Fury dire. »

A cet instant précis il réactiva ses répulseurs et se précipita vers le haut.

« -Je l'ai ! C'est bon ! cria Tony. Jarvis, la prochaine fois, bloque tous les bruits entrants à l'instant où tu enregistres le cri de cette créature !

-Compris. Monsieur ? Je suggère Nantucket Island comme destination appropriée.

-Là maintenant je suis content avec _tout _ce que tu peux me donner ! répondit Tony avant de vérifier son HUD pour savoir où il devait se diriger. »

Il changeait constamment de direction pour éviter d'être touché, la créature à présent plus proche que précédemment. Son estomac se contractait et il n'était pas sûr de savoir combien de temps il pourrait continuer comme ça.

« -Nous sommes juste derrière toi, Tony ! dit Tasha dans le micro.

-Ouais, et vous êtes pas seuls ! répliqua Tony, se déportant sur la gauche à l'instant même.

-Tu y es presque ! essaya de l'encourager Steve. »

L'île entra dans le champ de vision constamment en rotation de Tony comme un compte à rebours visuel.

« -La question est, comment on fait arrêter cette chose d'attaquer Tony une fois qu'il essaiera d'atterrir, réfléchit Steve à voix haute.

-Je vais me charger de cela, dit Loki, et pour Tony, c'était même encore plus étrange qu'entendre Thor à travers le micro pour la première fois. Stark, volez au-dessus de l'île. Ne vous arrêtez pas. Je vous ferai savoir lorsque vous n'êtes plus sa cible.

-Ok ! cria Tony en retour, possiblement bien trop fort, mais les vrilles constantes sur le côté rendaient difficile le fait de garder sa voix sous contrôle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?! demanda Fury, s'adressant très certainement à Loki.

-Vous donner du temps pour atterrir et quitter ce piège volant, répondit le dieu.

-Je vais t'aider, tonna la voix de Thor à travers le système. »

Tony pouvait voir la plage en-dessous de lui et se concentra pour voler au-dessus de la zone inhabitée. Un court moment plus tard il entendit un étrange craquement dans le système et puis la voix agitée de Fury demander où il était parti.

_Qui était parti où ?! _Avant que Tony ne puisse demander ce qui se passait, il entendit Natasha crier « Là ! » suivi d'un « Mon frère, attends ! » de Thor.

Son HUD montra que derrière lui, Thor et Loki étaient en plein ciel. Le Foudroyeur semblait voler constamment, alors que Loki…apparaissait et disparaissait çà et là plutôt.

« -Stark, faites demi-tour ! hurla la voix de Loki à travers le micro. »

Finalement Tony fut en mesure de se retourner et d'enfin _voir _ce qui se passait.

Revenant à pleine vitesse, il put regarder Loki se téléporter en l'air et tirer sur la créature-dragon, pendant que Thor atterrissait au sol, levait son marteau haut en l'air et semblait extraire des éclairs du ciel.

« -Accrochez-vous, nous sommes presque là ! dit Steve, de toute évidence toujours à l'intérieur du jet. »

Tony ne perdit pas de temps à viser leur ennemi et à tirer une première salve de missiles. Juste après, Thor dirigea sa foudre concentrée dans la même direction. Ils touchèrent tous deux le peut-être-dragon. Fort. Suffisamment fort pour le faire crier de douleur et le faire tomber au sol.

« -Vous savez, les gars ?! Parfois, la taille _est _importante ! dit Tony en levant les yeux vers la créature gigantesque. »

Loki profita du moment pour atterrir sur le sol aussi. Tony savait que le dieu ne pouvait pas tenir comme ça beaucoup plus longtemps de toute façon.

« -Avez-vous pu causer des dégâts ? demanda Steve. »

Vérifiant ses données, Tony répondit, déçu.

« -Ca a pas l'air d'être le cas. »

La créature déploya ses ailes de nouveau et ouvrit la bouche, une énergie rouge sombre s'y formant. Thor et Tony recommencèrent immédiatement à bouger, pendant que Loki brandit son sceptre devant lui. Le rayon visa Thor, mais manqua sa cible de quelques centimètres.

La créature décolla de nouveau et ouvrit la bouche, et Tony n'entendit soudainement plus rien, excepté sa propre respiration. Voir Thor s'effondrer de nouveau au sol en une masse immobile et Loki s'agenouiller lui permit d'additionner deux et deux. Encore l'étrange son !

Il vit la chose ouvrir la bouche de nouveau et former une autre boule d'énergie. Tony leva le bras et tira pile entre les mâchoires. La créature chancela vers l'arrière.

« -Nous devons l'empêcher de redécoller ! intervint Natasha. Et de faire ce son en particulier ! »

De toute évidence Jarvis avait jugé suffisamment prudent de rallumer son micro.

« -Quelqu'un est capable de bouger ? demanda Fury, de toute évidence ayant du mal à parler tout court.

-Ouais, moi ! répondit Tony avant de voler plus près de la chose. »

Le missile n'avait pas semblé lui faire le moindre mal.

« -Jarvis, vise un des yeux ! »

Dans les faits, le dragon avait quatre yeux. En-dessous de la paire habituelle il y en avait une seconde, le foudroyant de leur couleur noir de jais. Tony tira. Cela ne marcha pas, de nouveau. C'était comme lancer des balles de coton contre un mur.

« -Il doit y avoir un point faible, bordel ! jura-t-il dans sa barbe.

-Stark, ramenez-la au sol ! hurla Steve.

-Et comment ?! En demandant gentiment ?! répliqua Tony, qui essaya de toucher les ailes de toute façon, espérant que cela aiderait. »

Il put voir le liquide violet-noir s'accumuler à l'endroit qu'il avait visé, mais rien ne se passa. A part que la créature le pourchassait de nouveau à présent.

Du moins elle essaya, mais cria soudainement de douleur de nouveau. Quelque chose semblait la frapper par en-dessous, mais Tony ne pouvait pas voir sous cet angle. En descendant il vit Loki tenir fermement son sceptre à deux mains, un rayon de lumière vert émanant de son cristal et dirigé vers la gorge de la créature. La terre trembla, et un instant plus tard une masse de chair musclée verte sauta haut en l'air et attrapa une des larges ailes. Hulk rugit dangereusement et arracha furieusement le tissu transparent. Au même instant, Loki abaissa son sceptre.

La créature essaya de battre des ailes, mais ne put seulement qu'en bouger une correctement et perdit de l'altitude rapidement. Tony attendit, ne voulant pas faire quelque chose qui mettrait Bruce encore plus en danger qu'il ne l'était déjà. Pendant ce temps les dieux étaient de nouveau sur pied et le Capitaine, la Veuve Noire et Hawkeye arrivèrent sur la scène de bataille. Fury semblait être resté derrière dans le jet.

« -Viser les yeux ne marche pas, dit Tony volant de nouveau autour du peut-être-dragon pour collecter plus de données. Et la bouche non plus. »

La créature heurta le sol et poussa un mugissement assourdissant, fouettant et battant l'air de sa queue recouverte de pics, frappant Hulk si fort qu'il s'écrasa quelque part à presque cent mètres de distance.

Ce fut au tour de Thor d'agiter son marteau de nouveau et de lancer Mjölnir sur la poitrine de la créature. A la stupéfaction de tout le monde il rebondit plus ou moins. En réponse la créature tira sur le groupe plusieurs fois d'affilée, mais soit le Capitaine parait avec son bouclier, soit Loki faisait de même avec sa magie.

« -Nous avons besoin d'un plan ! dit Natasha.

-Regardez, intervint Clint. L'aile ! »

En effet l'aile à laquelle Hulk s'était accroché était à moitié déchirée. La créature essaya de s'envoler de nouveau, mais échoua.

« -Au moins c'est un signe qu'elle n'est pas invulnérable ! mentionna Thor. »

Clint piqua un sprint sur la gauche, visant apparemment quelque chose en particulier. Tasha et Tony tirèrent sur la chose avec des munitions légères, faisant office de distraction. Au moment même où la flèche toucha une des narines, la tête de la créature fit volte-face et visa l'archer.

Le rayon toucha Clint avant qu'il n'ait une chance de sortir de la trajectoire. Ils l'entendirent pousser une exclamation de douleur, allongé à terre maintenant. Puisqu'ils étaient sur un terrain ouvert, il n'y avait rien qu'ils pouvaient utiliser comme protection.

« -Je vais bien, les gars, força Barton à travers des dents serrées. J'peux juste pas trop bouger.

-Nous devons éloigner la créature de lui ! hurla Steve avant de commencer à courir dans la direction opposée pendant que Natasha se hâtait vers Clint. »

Tony utilisa l'instant pour viser l'autre aile pendant que Loki s'éloigna de Clint en se téléportant avant de pointer de nouveau son sceptre sur la créature et de commencer à invoquer une mer de flammes sous ses griffes. Ce fut suffisant pour rendre la chose furieuse.

Elle fit volte-face dans toutes les directions, battant l'air de sa queue et tirant rayon sur rayon, un touchant Hulk à l'instant même où il était sur le point d'atteindre Thor. Tony, stupéfait d'horreur, regarda Bruce manquer de revenir à sa forme humaine. Alors c'était encore le même putain d'élément !

« -Sors-le de là ! hurla Loki à Thor avant de désigner Bruce de sa main libre. »

L'instant suivant il fit apparaître plus d'une douzaine de doubles autour de lui et lança rayon magique après rayon magique sur la créature, essayant de toujours toucher le même endroit. Tony se joignit à lui et tira ses missiles sur l'endroit en question.

« -Monsieur, la substance liquide à l'intérieur de notre adversaire disparaît derrière la zone bombardée.

-Peux-tu me donner plus d'informations, Jarvis ?

-Malheureusement non, monsieur. Je suis toujours en train d'essayer d'analyser de quoi est faite la peau. »

La créature ouvrit la bouche de nouveau et Tony se prépara à esquiver. Mais ce ne fut pas lui sur qui le dragon tira. Ce fut Loki qui tomba en arrière sous la force du rayon, alors que ses doubles disparaissaient. Tony sentit quelque chose déchirer son cœur.

Thor et Steve se rapprochèrent des deux côtés.

Il vit Loki se relever en vacillant et le prochain rayon d'énergie se former dans la gueule de la créature. La nuance de couleur était différente cette fois, et il n'avait pas envie d'attendre de voir quel effet cela pourrait être. Donnant toute sa puissance à ses répulseurs, Tony attrapa Loki au vol juste à temps pour le faire sortir de la trajectoire. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, Loki coincé sous le corps en armure de Tony.

Le dieu releva les yeux, surpris, puis tourna la tête pour voir ce que faisait la créature, ou le reste de l'équipe, puis revint au visage masqué de Tony alors que sa main gauche retirait son micro.

« -Ouvrez votre casque ! dit-il à Tony.

-Quoi ?! répondit l'humain, irrité.

-S'il vous plaît ! supplia presque Loki, vérifiant une nouvelle fois les alentours. »

En regardant son HUD il vit que Thor et Steve étaient occupés avec la créature. Sa main appuya sur un endroit précis de son casque et un instant plus tard de l'air frais entrait en contact avec son visage. A l'instant où sa visière fut ouverte, Loki attira la tête de Tony tout en soulevant la sienne et l'embrassa.

Tony n'eut presque pas le temps de répondre au baiser avant que Loki ne le brise et ne regarde dans ses yeux comme pour dire quelque chose que sa bouche ne pouvait prononcer. Etait-ce un 'merci' ? Ou un 'adieu' ?

Et alors la peau de Loki s'assombrit de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit d'un bleu de minuit. Tony ferma les yeux pour cligner, mais lorsqu'il les ouvrit, Loki avait disparu et il tomba lourdement au sol.

Aussi vite qu'il le put, il se força à se relever et rabaissa sa visière. Son HUD se ralluma.

Juste à temps pour voir Thor et Steve être touchés par la queue fouettant l'air et envoyés loin au-dessus du champ par la force du coup.

Et puis il regarda Loki se téléporter à travers l'air, envoyant quelque chose qui ressemblait à des lances de glace sur le dragon et attirant la créature loin de son frère et plus près de Clint et Natasha. Leur ennemi n'attendit pas pour tirer un rayon rouge sur le dieu et cette fois il le toucha parfaitement, faisant tomber lourdement Loki au sol, qui roula quelques fois en raison de l'angle. Il se retrouva sur le dos, et gratifia la créature d'un large sourire, bougeant les lèvres.

Tony se demanda pourquoi il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, mais alors il se rappela que Loki avant enlevé son micro quelques instants plus tôt.

A cette seconde même, la créature répondit au dieu ! Si Tony ne se trompait pas, c'était la voix de Surtr ! Il ne comprenait pas un mot. Il était toujours trop loin et c'était de nouveau cette vieille langue.

« -Les gars, ça sent mauvais ! dit Natasha dans le micro, la respiration difficile. Loki est en train de parler avec le dragon !

-Il quoi ?! hurla Fury dans le haut-parleur. »

Tony vola plus près, mais la créature tourna la tête et lui tira dessus, le manquant de quelque centimètres. Il décida de rester en vol stationnaire.

« -Il parle dans cette vieille langue et le dragon lui répond ! expliqua la Veuve Noire.

-Pourquoi je ne peux pas l'entendre ? demanda Thor, ayant l'air d'être en train de courir.

-Il a balancé son micro, répondit Tony avant de sentir un mauvais pressentiment monter dans sa poitrine.

-Je vais passer à la fréquence que nous donne le mouchard, dit Fury dans le micro.

-Quel mouchard ? demanda Tony, irrité.

-Tout le monde parmi nous n'est pas aussi crédule que vous, Mr. Stark, répondit le Directeur. Alors Thor a été très aimable de placer un petit micro sur les vêtements de Loki juste avant le combat. »

Ouais, le bras autour des épaules de Loki, Tony s'en souvenait.

Une seconde plus tard, il entendit la voix de Surtr haut et fort dans son casque.

« -C'est torche-boy en train de parler ! dit-il aux autres.

-Thor, ordonna Fury. Dites-nous ce qu'ils disent ! »

Ce fut au tour de Loki de parler à présent.

« -Tu voulais que je les envoie à leur fin. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, traduisit Thor, ses mots prononcés au ralenti et plus lourdement entre ses lèvres de seconde en seconde.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu attaqué mon inférieur si farouchement ?! fit la voix du Foudroyeur, rapportant ce que disait la créature-dragon à la place de Surtr.

-Je devais être persuasif. Et maintenant ils sont _tous _là, à ta merci. N'était-ce pas là notre marché ? »

Les syllabes quittèrent la gorge de Thor avec les sons tremblants de la trahison.

Durant un instant, tout ce que Tony put entendre fut le bruit de son propre sang dans ses oreilles.

« -Hawkeye ! Abats-le ! hurla Steve à Clint. »

Une seconde plus tard, une flèche vola vers Loki.

Mais elle manqua sa cible. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Loki avait dû la voir et il disparut, ne laissant rien derrière. La flèche traversa l'air, là où se trouvait la poitrine du dieu quelques millisecondes auparavant.

La créature de Surtr et les Avengers fixèrent l'endroit à présent vide, attendant que quelque chose, n'importe quoi, se passe, mais ils savaient que Loki ne reviendrait pas.

* * *

…on NE ME TUE PAS ! Sinon, pas de suite ! Oui j'ai fait beaucoup plus rapide que pour le dernier chapitre, mais je ne sais pas, j'ai commencé à le traduire et soudainement il ne me manquait plus que quatre pages…je suis prise d'une sorte de frénésie des fois XD

Je sais que la fin de ce chapitre est terrible, mais courage é_è Le prochain est pas très joyeux non plus, vous vous en doutez, mais faut passer par là avant que ça aille mieux bien sûr…

Videz pas votre réserve de mouchoirs, et à la prochaine !


	14. Pas de Calme après la Tempête

**Pas de Calme après la Tempête**

**ooOoo**

Une petite voix dans la tête de Tony lui dit qu'il aurait dû le voir venir. Que d'aucun ne pouvait faire confiance à Loki. Qu'il jouait avec tout et tout le monde. En particulier après que Thor leur ait dit que Loki avait changé après que leur père lui ait dit à propos de sa véritable parenté. Que son âme s'était assombrie.

Et pourtant…tous ces moments sur cette île ! Là il avait vu un Dieu de la Malice différent. Un qui s'était ouvert à lui et lui avait fait confiance – et à qui il avait fait confiance en retour.

Il garderait les yeux ouverts. Loki faisant des choses inattendues était dans sa nature. Il reviendrait. Parce que c'était ce à quoi personne ne s'attendait. Son esprit confus rit de cette logique tordue.

« -Ok…je suppose qu'on le reverra plus, dit Natasha, brisant le silence.

-Que s'est-il passé ?! Est-ce que Loki s'est échappé ?! hurla Fury dans les micros.

-En effet, répondit Clint. »

Soudainement un rugissement retentissant vibra dans l'air et une seconde plus tard Thor s'envola vers la créature, Mjölnir prêt à l'attaque. Toute sa colère et sa frustration nourrirent son cri. Tony le regarda frapper le dragon avec tellement de force qu'il pensa que Thor le traverserait de part en part. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas, mais il déséquilibra la chose.

« -Tout le monde, votre statut ! ordonna Fury, de toute évidence essayant de restructurer l'équipe éparpillée.

-Ici l'Agent Barton. Jambe blessée, mais en mesure de combattre. L'Agent Romanoff est avec moi.

-Rogers. Prêt à combattre !

-Ici Banner, força Bruce. Je ne suis plus vert. Je suppose que c'est un problème. »

Puis une pause. Tony regarda la créature se redresser sur ses griffes de nouveau.

« -Stark ! Votre statut ! dit rudement Fury. »

Il sortit de sa fixation et cligna deux fois des yeux avant de commencer à bouger les lèvres.

« -Ouais, je vais bien. Désolé, répondit sa voix, tellement distante à ses oreilles, tellement distante de lui-même.

-Thor va bien aussi, dit la Veuve Noire, répondant probablement pour le Foudroyeur parce qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'il ne serait en aucun cas en état de parler en ce moment même. »

Tout ce qu'il pouvait possiblement faire était laisser libre cours à sa colère. Et il le faisait ! En effet Thor occupait la créature à lui tout seul maintenant, brandissant Mjölnir encore et encore et encore.

Tony souhaitait pouvoir en faire de même. Mais il se sentait comme coincé dans un brouillard. Il sentait toujours l'ombre des lèvres de Loki sur les siennes, depuis le baiser seulement quelques instants auparavant. Et pourtant cela semblait déjà être une éternité. Son esprit travaillait trop lentement pour cette situation, mais il en était heureux. Il savait que de n'importe quelle autre façon il réaliserait des choses qu'il préférerait laisser dans le brouillard pour le moment.

« -Agent Romanoff, escortez le Dr. Banner au jet ! Je le veux hors de la zone de danger ! leur dit Fury.

-Bien reçu, répondit-elle.

-Analyses complètes, monsieur, intervint Jarvis. »

La voix de l'IA parvint à traverser l'esprit engourdi de Tony et attira son attention sur la tâche en cours.

« -Ok, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda-t-il. »

Pendant que Jarvis expliquait ce qu'il avait découvert, il visualisa le tout dans le HUD.

« -La peau semble être une membrane semi-organique, composée de nombreuses couches de fibres transparentes empilées les unes sur les autres dans différentes directions. La flexibilité est remarquable. Et la structure permet une presque indestructibilité. »

D'après les écrans ces fibres devaient être bien plus fines que le plus petit des cheveux. Très impressionnant.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, _presque _? demanda Tony, curieux.

-Il semble que les fibres puisent de l'énergie à l'intérieur de la créature pour résister aux dommages que nous essayons de causer.

-Est-ce que ça a à voir avec le liquide-truc bleuâtre que je peux voir là ?

-Je n'en suis pas certain à cent pour cent, Monsieur, mais mes données suggèreraient une telle conclusion, répondit Jarvis, aussi calme que jamais.

-Explique, ordonna Tony.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, Monsieur, la substance liquide à l'intérieur de notre adversaire disparaît au bout d'un moment derrière la zone bombardée. Elle semble couler dans la membrane pour la stabiliser.

-Est-ce que ça nous aide de quelque façon ? demanda-t-il.

-Stark ! Vous joindre à nous vous intéresse ?! aboya Fury à travers la ligne. Ou est-ce que vous piquez un somme là-dedans ?!

-Je travaille à un plan, Directeur ! répliqua-t-il hargneusement avant d'esquiver un rayon qui le visait.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose avec quoi travailler ? demanda Bruce.

-Peut-être, répondit-il. Il y a quelque chose que je dois…

-Monsieur, tirez ! le coupa Jarvis, et son HUD plaça la gueule du dragon dans son réticule. »

Sans trop y penser il tira pile entre les deux lignes de dents. La créature mugit bruyamment et piétina furieusement des griffes.

« -Je suis désolé, Monsieur, il n'y avait pas le temps pour davantage d'explications, dit Jarvis. La créature était sur le point de pousser ce cri de nouveau. Mes analyses m'ont dit que vous pourriez aussi bien être en mesure de l'arrêter avant que cela n'ait son effet sur l'équipe.

-Merci, J, répondit Tony avec un sourire. »

Puis il tourna de nouveau son attention sur ses amis.

« -Désolé, les gars. Jarvis vient juste de trouver comment éviter une nouvelle tournée d'ataxie. Au moins une chose dont on peut se charger maintenant. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, je dois découvrir quelque chose d'abord. J'ai besoin que vous tiriez tous sur un endroit en particulier en même temps.

-D'accord, dis-nous où ! dit Clint.

-Sur la poitrine. Où son cœur serait, leur dit Tony. »

Cela ne serait pas important si c'était un autre endroit, mais c'était le plus facile à viser.

« -Jarvis, garde un œil sur l'intégralité de la membrane et sur l'activité énergétique !

-Oui, monsieur.

-Tirez ! dit Tony aux autres, et des flèches, des missiles, des balles et des éclairs d'énergie furent tirés sur la poitrine de la créature durant quelques secondes. »

Le dragon vacilla en arrière de quelques pas et cria de façon assourdissante avant que le hurlement ne se transforme en quelque chose se rapprochant d'un rire.

« -Portez-vous toujours l'espoir de sauver vos misérables vies dans vos cœurs, insignifiants humains ? résonna la voix de Surtr dans l'air. Pas même le ô-tout-puissant pouvoir du Dieu de la Foudre ne pourra me vaincre ! »

Tony entendit Thor donner une réponse équivalente, mais se concentra sur les résultats de Jarvis à la place.

« -Est-ce que j'interprète ça correctement, J. ? demanda-t-il à son IA avec une petite trace d'optimisme.

-Au moment où la créature puise plus d'énergie dans un certain point de sa membrane, il y a une autre zone qui se déstabilise, expliqua la voix artificielle.

-C'est comme ça que Hulk a pu déchirer l'aile ! Loki était en train de tirer sur la gorge à ce moment ! répondit Tony.

-Monsieur, je dois faire remarquer qu'obtenir l'effet escompté nécessite beaucoup de force. Et puisque que Loki est parti et que le Dr. Banner n'est pas en condition de combattre, je doute que nous ayons suffisamment de puissance. »

Tony soupira puis parla de nouveau à son équipe pendant que Thor envoyait une autre salve d'éclairs sur le dragon.

« -J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous. La bonne c'est que j'ai trouvé un moyen de blesser le monstre. La mauvaise est que nos chances sont minimes.

-Pas une raison pour ne pas essayer, dit Tasha, la respiration difficile, de toute évidence revenant vers eux en courant depuis le jet.

-Dis-nous, Steve encouragea Tony avant de lancer son bouclier vers la créature pour la maintenir à distance.

-Ok, acquiesça Tony. Mais d'abord j'aimerais demander au Directeur de se joindre à nous. On a besoin d'autant de puissance que possible.

-J'arrive ! répondit Fury.

-Parfait. A présent, la peau de la créature puise de l'énergie depuis l'intérieur de son corps afin de défier la moindre tentative de l'égratigner. »

Il dut bouger sur le côté pour éviter d'être touché.

« -Plus elle a besoin d'énergie dans une zone, plus elle en perd dans une autre.

-Tu dis qu'on peut créer un point faible ? demanda Tasha.

-Précisément ! répondit Tony. C'est comme ça que Bruce a pu endommager l'aile.

-Je vois notre problème maintenant, intervint Clint. Sans Hulk on aura du mal à refaire ça.

-Mais nous devons essayer ! dit le Foudroyeur avant de brandir son marteau une fois encore.

-Bien sûr que nous devons ! répondit Fury. Stark, nous essaierons de la frapper aussi fort que nous pouvons. Puisque vous pourriez être le seul qui sait où la vulnérabilité sera, vous y dirigerez vos armes.

-Ok, dites-moi quand vous êtes prêts, leur dit Tony avant de tracer un cercle autour du dragon. »

Pendant ce temps il regarda attentivement son HUD, guettant le moindre signe d'anormalité que pourrait causer davantage de problèmes. Et lentement il perdit l'espoir de revoir Loki ici. Les avait-il vraiment abandonnés ? _L_'avait-il abandonné ?

« -Visez de nouveau le même endroit – maintenant ! ordonna Fury, et tout le monde tira avec autant de puissance que possible. »

Tony attendit une fraction de seconde que l'information nécessaire apparaisse dans son champ de vision.

« -Je l'ai ! informa-t-il les autres. »

Son HUD montra deux zones sur la membrane qui semblait manquer de soutien énergétique maintenant. Il choisit l'arrière de la tête du dragon et tira dessus avec tout ce qu'il avait. La créature se cabra et fouetta l'air de sa queue, agonisante.

« -Dommages minimes causés, monsieur, mais à ce rythme cela prendra des heures, déclara calmement Jarvis.

-Pas assez, traduisit Tony pour les autres.

-Encore ! rugit Thor avant de brandir son marteau haut en l'air. »

En quelques secondes les nuages déjà lourds s'accumulèrent encore plus et prirent une nuance plus sombre. Puis des éclairs jaillirent du ciel et furent absorbés par Mjölnir avec un bruit énorme.

Thor brandit de nouveau son marteau en direction de la créature et envoya encore l'énergie sur sa poitrine. Le reste de l'équipe se joignit de nouveau à lui immédiatement.

Le HUD montra à Tony un endroit différent maintenant et il visa entre les omplates de la créature. Cela prit une seconde ou deux pour voir la couleur de la peau se trouvant là changer. Il prit ça comme un bon signe. Et pourtant ce n'était pas assez, il pouvait le sentir.

« -Allez, Stark, est-ce là tout ce que vous avez ?! lui dit Tasha à travers la ligne, semblant laisser s'évacuer une partie de sa frustration. »

Le tonnerre autour d'eux résonna plus fort et il ne put qu'espérer que Thor préparait quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus que ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Si les autres ne pouvaient pas augmenter leurs dégâts, ils n'auraient aucune chance.

La créature essaya de leur tirer dessus sans merci et ils eurent du mal à éviter les tirs.

Sorti de nulle part, quelqu'un tira sur l'endroit entre les omoplates, en même temps que Tony.

_Loki ! _pensa-t-il. Mais Jarvis lui donna une autre information et lui montra une image schématique du jet qui s'était placé à une distance appropriée derrière lui.

Il apporta la puissance de feu nécessaire. En un battement de cil la membrane s'ouvrit. La créature cria désespérément puis le liquide violet-noir jaillit de la plaie ouverte avec tellement de force qu'il repoussa Tony en arrière si fort, le faisant s'écraser à plusieurs centaines de mètres derrière lui. Son dos lui faisait un mal de chien, mais si c'était la fin de la création de Surtr, ça en valait plus que le coup.

Un bruit assourdissant, proche de lui, combiné avec une nouvelle onde de choc qui le heurta, attira toute son attention. Il tourna la tête et vit leur jet qui venait de toute évidence de s'écraser au sol.

Puis tout devint silencieux durant un moment jusqu'à ce que Clint ne prenne la parole.

« -Elle est morte. On a réussi. »

Aussi vite qu'il le put, Tony se releva et se précipita vers le jet. Il arracha la porte et grimpa à l'intérieur.

« -Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? demanda Steve à travers la ligne. »

Tous les autres répondirent avec une sorte de oui et au moment où Tony atteignit la cabine du pilote, Bruce et leur pilote lui sourirent prudemment avant de lever des pouces tremblants.

« -Personne de blessé ici, répondit Tony.

-T'avais besoin d'autant de puissance que possible, pas vrai ? sourit largement Bruce. »

**ooOoo**

Après qu'ils eurent précautionneusement libéré Bruce et le pilote, ils durent appeler un autre jet du SHIELD pour venir les chercher et les ramener à la maison.

Un avion cargo viendrait plus tard collecter la carcasse et les restes de la créature. Il y aurait beaucoup à apprendre sur la structure de la membrane et tout.

Mais l'esprit de Tony était autre part. De même que celui de Thor. D'une façon malsaine, il enviait Thor d'être capable de montrer librement ses sentiments s'il le voulait. Lui-même aurait à cacher sa colère, sa douleur et sa déception aux autres. Et il n'était pas sûr d'y parvenir.

**ooOoo**

Le vol de retour vers le quartier général fut l'enfer. Tony avait si désespérément envie de frapper quelque chose jusqu'à le mettre en pièces. Mais s'il laissait passer la plus petite once de son désarroi, les autres commenceraient à poser des questions auxquelles lui-même n'avait plus les réponses.

Le meilleur moyen de survivre au trajet fut de maintenir son esprit distrait durant un momen encore.

Durant un court moment il regarda la petite équipe médicale s'occuper de la jambe blessée de Clint.

Ses yeux dérivèrent sur Thor, qui avait l'air d'un pantin sans vie dans son siège. Il fixait vaguement l'horizon. Peut-être qu'il essayait de garder son tempérament sous contrôle lui aussi.

« -Je savais qu'on devait pas lui faire confiance ! lâcha Clint. »

Natasha plaça immédiatement une main sur son épaule et l'incita à se taire, ses yeux glissant vers Thor qui serra son marteau si fort que ses articulations virèrent presque au blanc.

Tony était sur le point de dire quelque chose au Foudroyeur, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait aucune idée si cela ne ferait que faire empirer la chose. Mais à l'instant où il ouvrit la bouche et prit une inspiration, Thor trouva sa propre voix.

« -Laissez-moi sortir ! dit-il sévèrement. »

Tout le monde le regarda, mais ses traits rendaient clair le fait qu'il ne répondrait à personne la raison pour laquelle il voulait partir en cet instant.

Fury, qui se tenait derrière le siège du pilote, se pencha et enfonça le bouton qui ouvrait la porte arrière avant de regarder Thor de nouveau. Le dieu se leva et marcha jusqu'à la sortie. Puis il se retourna et les regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« -Mes amis, je suis tellement désolé. Je m'excuse pour mon frère…

-Thor, ce n'est pas ta faute ! l'interrompit Steve. »

Le Foudroyeur se contenta de lever une main pour le réduire de nouveau au silence.

« -Je m'excuse pour les actions de mon frère, et je m'excuse de ne pas être un bon frère pour lui. L'aurais-je été, je l'aurais mieux connu et aurais été au courant de ses intrigues avec Surtr. J'aurais pu faire quelque chose à ce propos il y a des siècles. Au lieu de ça, mon frère est une énigme pour moi maintenant. Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Seul. J'espère que vous le comprendrez. »

Tony pouvait voir que Thor faisait usage de sa dernière once de self-control pour prononcer ces mots aussi calmement qu'il le fit. Sans attendre de réponse, le Foudroyeur se retourna de nouveau et se laissa tomber dans le vide.

Le reste d'entre eux se regarda en signe de compréhension tacite.

**ooOoo**

De retour à la tour, ils se rassemblèrent dans le salon.

« -Nous avons été chanceux, je pense, dit Bruce avant de se laisser tomber dans un des fauteuils. Cela aurait pu finir bien plus mal.

-Mais nous l'avons laissé entrer, répondit Steve, et au mot 'nous' ses yeux glissèrent sur Tony. Et s'il pouvait avoir accès à des données secrètes ? Et s'il avait corrompu notre système de sécurité ? »

Tasha acquiesça.

« -Tu as raison. Au moins je ne vois pas pourquoi il _n'aurait pas _dû faire ça pendant qu'il était là.

-Peut-être parce que c'est tellement pas son style ? Tony entendit sa propre voix dire. »

Alors que les autres le regardaient d'un air interrogatif, il ajouta :

« -Mais j'vais vérifier de toute façon. »

Cela sembla les apaiser.

« -Quoi qu'il ait planifié, cela n'a pas marché pour lui. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi, déclara Clint avec ce qui pouvait être un sourire. Je pense pas qu'il reviendra pour essayer cette saloperie de nouveau. Ou quoi que ce soit d'autre dans un futur proche.

-Mais à quoi s'attendre de ce Surtr ? demanda Bruce.

-Est-ce qu'on peut parler de ça demain ? répondit Clint en s'appuyant sur un des tabourets du bar, soutenant sa jambe. Pour aujourd'hui j'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer. »

Les autres furent d'accord, tous sentant leurs muscles courbaturés se plaindre. Tony sentit quelque chose d'autre lui faire mal à l'intérieur. Une douleur plus profonde.

« -Stark ? dit Tasha.

-Ouais ? répondit-il.

-Merci pour la stratégie. Ca a très bien marché, lui sourit-elle. »

Au lieu de lui rendre son sourire il tourna la tête vers Bruce et lui fit un signe de tête.

« -Merci d'avoir sauvé nos fesses.

-J'ai pas besoin d'être vert pour être utile, pas vrai ? rit-il, sincère. »

Ils commencèrent à tomber dans une discussion détendue à propos des événements du jour. De comment ils avaient fait l'expérience du combat et en particulier de la créature dans les faits. Tony n'écouta pas vraiment, ni ne participa beaucoup.

Ils évitèrent de parler du fond de tout. Ils évitèrent de parler du départ soudain de Thor et des raisons qu'il y avait derrière. Ils auraient à mettre tout ça sur la table le lendemain. Tony avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser à tout moment. Il pouvait vivre en jouant le playboy milliardaire heureux alors qu'à l'intérieur il était perdu et incertain de lui-même. Il avait développé ce comportement depuis longtemps. Mais cette situation à présent était nouvelle, et c'était tellement plus dur de jouer son rôle. Il pouvait déjà se voir échouer.

« -Je vais vérifier le système ce soir. C'est pas comme si je pouvais dormir de toute façon, dit Tony avec un soupir avant de quitter la pièce. »

**ooOoo**

Il devait sortir de là. S'éloigner de ses amis. Il se sentait sur le point de s'effondrer à tout moment. Une mauvaise question ou un mauvais regard aurait été suffisant. Il ne faisait plus confiance à son self-control.

Alors il se dirigea vers sa douche pour se débarrasser du sentiment de malaise qui avait lentement commencé à s'insinuer à travers sa peau afin de manger son cœur vivant. Au moment où il entra dans sa salle de bain, il s'arrêta net. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la douche et des images envahirent sa mémoire.

_Loki, entièrement mouillé, le lavant doucement. Loki l'embrassant sous le jet d'eau chaude. Loki s'agenouillant devant lui._

Il s'en alla de nouveau. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il trouve la paix ici. Il y avait une autre salle de bain en bas à côté de l'atelier. Il irait là.

Mais d'abord il aurait à récupérer des vêtements propres. Et cela signifiait entrer dans la chambre. Il se prépara à une nouvelle salve de souvenirs. Evitant de regarder le lir, il attrapa les premières choses qui lui tombèrent sous la main et quitta la pièce de nouveau. Ce fut toujours suffisant pour lui rappeler toute l'intimité qu'il avait partagée avec le dieu.

A quel point l'avait-il laissé si profondément entrer dans sa vie ?!

**ooOoo**

Il se rendit rapidement à l'ascenseur et enfonça le bouton de descente.

_Loki – le tenant en sécurité dans ses bras, l'enlaçant par derrière._

Il frappa le mur de l'ascenseur suffisamment fort pour faire trembler la petite cabine sous l'impact. Le bruit fut suffisamment fort pour faire battre en retraite les images dans sa tête.

La porte s'ouvrit. La douce lumière bleue de l'atelier le calma un peu instantanément. Cela avait toujours été l'endroit qu'il aimait le plus. Il n'avait jamais eu à s'expliquer auprès de qui que ce soit ici, et pouvait à la place laisser libre cours à ses idées et ses pensées. Et quoi qu'occupait son esprit, s'évanouissait à la seconde où il entrait dans le temple divin de la science et de la technologie.

Il savait que Loki était venu là une fois aussi, mais en cet instant il était en quelque sorte capable de bloquer la chose. Un couloir court menait à la petite salle de bain.

La douche fit des miracles sur ses muscles douloureux, et sa peau allait tellement mieux après avoir été séchée. Mais ce cruel sentiment était toujours là. En ce moment il semblait se cacher quelque part derrière son cœur, attendant quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait définir plus précisément.

Tout en enfilant ses vêtements propres, il réfléchit à l'endroit où il devrait rester ce soir, parce que sa chambre n'était pas une réelle option en ce moment. Puis il se rappela qu'il devait vérifier le système de toute façon et qu'il pouvait étendre le processus jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève. Peut-être alors que tout serait différent. Peut-être qu'il aurait trouvé un moyen de bannir les souvenirs de son esprit. Le matin nouveau changeait toujours les choses. Il devait croire que cela se passait vraiment ainsi.

Mais chaque chose en son temps.

Il trouverait et tuerait Loki à lui seul de la façon la plus lente possible si le dieu avait joué avec son système de sécurité, ou quoi que ce soit en rapport, dans les faits.

En se dirigeant vers son plan de travail et le groupe de moniteurs, il sentit ce sentiment qui le taraudait sortir de derrière son cœur pour remonter dans sa gorge. Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'endroit du banc où Loki s'était assis. Où il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois.

Il se débarrassa des images et commença à travailler sur les scans. Il ne pouvait pas s'appuyer sur Jarvis. S'il avait été compromis, il ne pouvait pas être de confiance.

Le travail en lui-même se passa sans incident. Après moins de trois heures il pouvait être certain qu'au moins Jarvis était clean. C'était dur d'admettre qu'il était non seulement soulagé pour Jarvis et toute l'équipe, mais également pour Loki. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers l'endroit où il était assis quelques jours auparavant.

_« -Est-ce que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour toi sur cette île ?_

_-Non._

_-Alors tu prends ça aussi sérieusement que moi ?_

_-Je le pense, oui. »_

Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil et soupira bruyamment. Et si Loki essayait de tromper Surtr ? Et si c'était un moyen de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour lui dénier l'accès à ses enfants ?

_« -Je devais être persuasif. Et maintenant ils sont tous là, à ta merci. N'était-ce pas là notre marché ? »_

Il vérifia le système de surveillance. Loki n'avait pas quitté la Tour ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois après qu'ils soient revenus de l'île. De quel marché parlait-il ?! La dernière fois qu'ils auraient pu avoir une discussion était sur l'île. Ce qui signifierait que Loki avait tout planifié depuis le début. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être ça, pas vrai ? Pas même Loki ne pouvait être aussi bon menteur.

_« -Tu vois vraiment le sexe comme un instrument pour obtenir ce que tu veux ?_

_-Honnêtement ? …oui._

_-Mais c'est pas tout ce que tu y vois, pas vrai ?_

_-Il fut un temps où je pouvais le relier à…ce que vous appelleriez très probablement de la romance. Mais plus maintenant._

_-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_-J'ai appris que ces sentiments ne me mènent à rien de bien. »_

Loki pouvait-il vraiment être si cruel envers lui-même, et encore moins envers les autres ? Pouvait-il _si _bien jouer un rôle ?

Dieu des Mensonges. Pourquoi t'appelleraient-ils ainsi à travers chaque siècle ?

_« -C'était quand la dernière fois que quelqu'un t'a tenu ainsi ?_

_-Il y a longtemps. »_

Loki pouvait transformer la vérité en mensonges et vice-versa. Et la tête de Tony commença à tourner sous toutes les possibilités de ce qui aurait pu être vrai et ce qui aurait pu n'être rien d'autre que des mots vides et superficiels.

Il devait sortir d'ici. Il devait faire _quelque chose_, _n'importe quoi _pour se distraire de la connaissance montant dans sa poitrine, celle qui ne s'était pas formée en une pensée solide. Pas encore. Une connaissance qui avait peu voire rien à voir avec le fait que les mots de Loki soient vrais ou pas. Non, cela avait à voir avec lui-même.

Il se leva de son siège.

« -Jarvis, continue les scans de chaque système. Si tu trouves quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel, rapporte-le moi immédiatement. Et passe en revue les vidéos de surveillance et fais une liste de tout ce que Loki a fait, où il a été, avec qui il était. Tout.

-Compris, monsieur. Et merci de me faire confiance de nouveau. »

A ça Tony eut un bref rire sans humour.

« -C'est pas que je doute de toi, J. Je ne fais plus confiance à autrui. Le prends pas mal.

-Comment le pourrais-je, monsieur ? répondit calmement l'IA de façon rhétorique.

-Merci, marmonna Tony. Oh, et est-ce que tu serais aimable de préparer l'armure pour moi ? J'ai besoin de faire un tour au-dessus de la ville.

-Le Mark VII est prêt, monsieur.

-Parfait ! dit Tony avant de se diriger vers la porte. »

Son cerveau désirait clairement quelque chose d'autre, mais il ne s'autoriserait pas à boire en cet instant. Pas dans une situation comme ça. C'était d'accord pour lui de boire pour célébrer, ou pour se détendre, ou pour n'importe quelle autre raison qui ne le forçait pas à perdre le contrôle et boire jusqu'à l'inconscience. Il ne perdrait pas contre Loki. Spécialement pas comme ça. Il avait laissé un démon entrer dans sa vie, il n'en laisserait pas un autre revenir.

Heureusement personne n'était là pour le voir quitter le bâtiment. Ils étaient possiblement tous déjà en train de dormir. Il n'était pas d'humeur à expliquer pourquoi il avait besoin de ce genre de pause. A l'instant oùil fut dans son armure, il s'élança vers le ciel.

Il avait éteint son micro, juste au cas où, et avait demandé à Jarvis de le laisser tranquille pour un moment.

Durant un moment il se contenta de s'élever librement à travers la nuit. Les lumières innombrables faisaient comme un tapis luisant. Les rues étaient des fils constamment en mouvement, se tissant à travers l'intégralité du tissu. Tous ces humains savaient si peu à propos de ce qui aurait pu arriver en ce jour. De ce qui _s'était _passé en ce jour.

Les pensées revinrent et il eut besoin de davantage pour se distraire.

Il commença par une simple vrille en l'air. Puis une autre. Et peu de temps après cela une série de manœuvres risquées qu'il ne devrait vraiment pas faire sans raison. La poussée addictive d'adrénaline envahit sont corps et lui donna la distraction dont il avait tant besoin. Il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Comme si le temps lui-même n'existait plus et que cela pouvait continuer indéfiniment. Il savait que cela ne pouvait être, et mais ce n'était pas à propos de _savoir_, c'était à propos de _sentir_.

Finalement il _sentit _également que c'était seulement temporaire. Mais il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il avait désespérément besoin d'un moyen de fuir ses pensées pour un peu plus longtemps encore.

Il savait que ce n'était pas intelligent. En fait, c'était plutôt stupide. Mais il ferma les yeux et vrilla à travers l'atmosphère durant un moment, avant de décider aléatoirement d'une direction et d'accélérer. Durant une seconde il se ficha de se rapprocher du sol, cependant il ne recherchait pas non plus une expérience suicidaire. Il n'ouvrit néanmoins pas les yeux. Il se contenta d'éteindre ses répulseurs et d'attendre jusqu'à chuter. Puis il commença à voler dans la direction opposée. La vibration douce de son armure apaisait son esprit, les ténèbres autour de lui, également. Il était seul ici, et de ce fait libre. Son cœur battait la chamade sous l'effet de la cécité volontaire, de l'excitation provenant de l'usage de tous ses autres sens qui n'aidaient pas trop à s'orienter.

Au bout d'un moment, il fit halte et ouvrit les yeux pour voir où il était. Il avait survolé les nuages qui recouvraient la majorité de la ville en-dessous de lui. Au-dessus de lui s'étalait la beauté envoûtante du ciel nocturne. Des milliers d'étoiles brillaient de leurs minuscules lumières à travers l'obscurité épaisse. Un vent doux poussa Tony et lui rappela que le monde ne s'était pas arrêté. Il admira l'endroit paisible qu'il avait trouvé là.

_« -Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé qui a inhalé l'air que vous respirez en cet instant même avant ?_

_-Ah…non._

_-Ou où a été le vent avant d'agiter vos cheveux ? Et où son périple le mènera ?_

_-Pourquoi je devrais penser à des trucs comme ça, Loki ?_

_-Parce que c'est seulement durant ces moments-là que vous réalisez à quel point tout est lié. »_

« -SORS DE MA TÊTE ! s'exclama Tony. »

Pas même là dehors ne semblait-il parvenir à se libérer des souvenirs du Dieu de la Malice.

Le sentiment désagréable s'étendit dans sa gorge et rendit sa respiration difficile.

Il commença à tomber.

Volontairement.

Loin des étoiles.

A travers les nuages.

Vers le tapis luisant.

Avant de réenclencher ses répulseurs.

Durant un instant il se demanda où aller, mais il ne connaissait aucun endroit où il serait à l'abri de ses pensées. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus les entraver plus longtemps. Alors il rentra.

**ooOoo**

Le salon était vide comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Seule une rare lampe çà et là illuminait la pièce.

Son regard dériva vers le tapis couleur crème devant la cheminée.

_Loki endormi là, étalé sur le ventre._

Tony secoua la tête, agacé, et rejoignit le bar.

_« -S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que vous allez faire appel à mon humanité. »_

Peut-être qu'un verre ferait cesser cet assaut douloureux de souvenirs. Il serait capable de maintenir son besoin sous contrôle.

Après s'être servi un verre, il le vida avidement d'un seul trait. Cela apaisa ses nerfs, mais il savait très bien qu'il était trop habitué à la chose pour que cela lui fasse beaucoup d'effet.

_« -Nous jouions si gentiment, n'est-ce pas, Stark ? »_

Il vida un autre verre et le remplit de nouveau.

Il sentait déjà ses doigts picoter et son corps se faire plus léger. Si seulement les pensées le laissaient tranquille.

_« -Un jeu de domination._

_-Que vous ne cessez de perdre. »_

« -On dirait que t'avais raison sur ça…dit Tony avant de vider son troisième verre. »

_« -Et je ne suis pas le Dieu des Mensonges ! …Pourquoi tout le monde m'appelle comme ça ?! »_

« -Parce que tu _es _un putain de menteur ! répondit Tony à sa propre mémoire avant de tousser sur le nœud dans sa gorge. »

Cela devenait frustrant. Son corps allait de mieux en mieux de minute en minute, mais son cerveau refusait de se joindre à la fête. Au lieu de s'engourdir comme prévu, son esprit ouvrait toutes les portes et laissait passer les souvenirs encore plus facilement qu'avant.

_« -Je suis le Dieu du Feu. Voyez-moi comme une flamme, si cela peut vous aider. Une fois je réchauffe vos mains lors d'un froid jour d'hiver, et une autre je réduis votre maison en cendres. »_

Tony eut un rire amer.

« -Eh bien, peut-être que t'as pas menti à propos de _ça_. Et peut-être que je devrais te dire merci, dit-il à voix basse en marchant autour du bar. Pour avoir eu la décence de me donner un avertissement. »

Il s'appuya contre un des tabourets du bar et but au goulot. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste. Tout ce qu'il avait demandé était un moment de paix. Au lieu de ça ses souvenirs luttaient contre sa santé mentale. Et il savait qu'il perdrait. Il pourrait tout aussi bien relâcher sa maîtrise de lui et s'en remettre à son côté émotionnel. Plus tôt il le ferait, plus tôt cela serait terminé.

_« -Une question de contrôle, alors._

_-Plutôt une question de traitement. »_

« -T'AI-JE JAMAIS MALTRAITE ?! hurla Tony avant de lancer la bouteille sur l'étagère en verre derrière le bar. »

La bouteille cassa plusieurs verres dans un bruit retentissant et se brisa elle-même en morceaux, répandant ce qui restait de son contenu sur les éclats. Regarder les dégats fut comme une libération. Fracasser quelque chose l'était certainement !

Ses mains se saisirent d'un des tabourets du bar et le soulevèrent. Il avait l'impression de se voir à la troisième personne. Les autres poseraient des questions sur ce qui s'était passé ici. Mais il est était un putain de milliardaire, bordel. Il pouvait fracasser ses trucs quand il le voulait. Il pouvait en acheter des nouveaux. Et si quiconque voulait une putain d'explication, il ferait un scandale. Est-ce que Loki avait eu à expliquer pourquoi il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait ? Personne ne l'avait forcé _lui _à rendre des comptes, alors pourquoi il le devrait ?!

Avec un unique grand mouvement, les premières choses tombèrent du haut du bar avec un son retentissant. Puis d'autres suivirent.

_« -Tu sais, tu ne rends pas la tâche de t'aimer facile pour les gens._

_-Parce que je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde m'aime… »_

« -JE TE HAIS ! s'exclama-t-il avant de lancer le tabouret dans la direction générale où la bouteille avait atterri précédemment. »

Davantage de verre se brisa et tomba au sol.

Cela faisait du bien. Dans le mauvais sens. Il savait qu'il devrait, mais il ne se souciait plus de quoi que ce soit. Il pourrait tout autant y mettre fin.

Des pieds incertains l'entraînèrent de nouveau derrière le bar. Les éclats mouillés protestèrent sous ses chaussures alors que ses doigts cherchaient une bouteille pleine. Il y eut une brève sensation piquante dans sa main et il la retira de l'étagère. Il s'était coupé la paume quelque part et son sang coulait àprésent en un filet épais le long de sa main et gouttait au sol. Où il se mélangea aux liqueurs.

« -Merde ! siffla-t-il avant d'observer la plaie un moment. »

Cela lui prit un moment pour trouver une serviette et l'enrouler autour de sa main. Il n'avait que faire de la douleur.

Un instant plus tard il quitta le bar avec une autre bouteille à la main.

**ooOoo**

Contre ses propres attentes, il se dirigea de nouveau vers sa chambre. Son corps quémandait une position confortable et l'habitude le mena là. Il n'avait toujours pas envie que les souvenirs le hantent, mais maintenant il avait un plan. Un plan stupide, il n'y avait aucun doute à propos de ça, mais au moins il en _avait _un. Il était dans cette humeur avant-que-je-te-laisse-me-détruire-je-me-détruis-moi-même. L'alcool l'avait rendu plaisamment ivre déjà et il ferait de son mieux pour faire partir les images.

Ce matin il avait été allongé là avec Loki étroitement serré dans ses bras. L'avait embrassé pour le réveiller. Lui avait souri alors qu'il avait lentement ouvert ces putain d'yeux vert océan.

_Admets-le ! _se dit-il avant de prendre une longue lampée de sa bouteille. _Allez, admets-le ! _Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Au lieu de ça ses pensées voyagèrent jusqu'à Pepper pendant qu'il s'affalait sur son lit. Il serait toujours avec elle, si tout ceci n'était pas arrivé. Dans les faits il _était _toujours avec elle, pas vrai ? Ils avaient juste pris un break.

_Allez, admets-le !_

Mais il savait ce que ces breaks étaient habituellement. Rien que la mort lente et engourdie d'une relation. Peut-être qu'ils avaient toujours une chance ? Voudrait-elle le reprendre ? Ou était-ce déjà trop tard ?

Avait-il envie qu'elle revienne ?

Il retira le goulot de ses lèvres et fixa le mur flou à l'autre bout de la pièce, écoutant son souffle solitaire.

Au bout de ce qui parut comme une éternité, son regard tomba sur la serviette autour de sa main. Une zone rouge à l'intérieur lui dit que la plaie semblait être plus profonde qu'il ne le pensait.

_Admets-le._

C'en était trop. La douleur brûlante dans sa main. Le nœud suffoquant dans sa gorge. Les épines dans son cœur. Le son assourdissant de son propre souffle qui dansait seul, perdu, piégé entre ces murs.

Il détestait Loki pour ce qu'il avait fait. Pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Seulement quelques heures plus tôt il était heureux. Et maintenant ? En l'espace d'un battement de cil son monde s'était effondré. Et non, ce n'était pas à propos du fait que Loki ait essayé de le tuer lui et ses amis –encore. C'était déjà arrivé avant. Il pouvait même vivre avec le fait que Loki l'avait utilisé pour obtenir sa confiance et avoir accès à leur quartier général. Ca aurait même pu être quelque chose à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre.

Mais pas de cette façon !

Pas à travers son cœur !

Loki avait dit que c'était de l'attirance. Et Tony, incertain de ce qu'il ressentait, l'avait pris comme une explication convenable pour lui-même. S'était trompé lui-même contre son meilleur jugement.

« -Qui est le menteur, maintenant ? marmonna-t-il contre le goulot. »

_Admets-le._

A présent que cela faisait bien plus mal que ce qu'il pensait que son cœur puisse jamais supporter, il ne pouvait plus le nier. Comme il ne pouvait nier la coupure dans sa main.

Mais il ne l'appellerait pas par son nom. N'y _penserait _même pas. Comme si Loki méritait autant !

Sa vision avait des problèmes pour suivre ses yeux à présent. Enfin était-il sur la bonne voie. C'était même compliqué de soulever de nouveau la bouteille jusqu'à ses lèvres. Ses membres étaient aussi lourds que du plomb et une tristesse de ce même poids s'écoula lentement du coin de ses yeux.

Si seulement le sommeil venait.

Mais son esprit s'était enroulé autour de quelque chose que Loki lui avait dit. Juste là, où il était à présent allongé, au bord du désespoir.

_« -Je suis désolé de moi-même. De qui je suis. Et de ne pouvoir obtenir une chose sans en détruire une autre. »_

Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment qu'il y avait davantage qu'il ne pouvait voir ?

Pourquoi en avait-il quelque chose à foutre déjà ?

Peut-être que c'était la folie de Tony-ivre.

Peut-être que Tony-sobre était plus sage.

Pour le moment il embrassa l'obscurité qui le consuma.

**ooOoo**

Ouvrir les yeux fut comme rentrer dans un mur tête la première. L'air autour de lui sentait l'alcool. D'une façon vraiment dégoûtante. Il essaya de mettre en place un contexte.

Il se souvenait du combat la veille. Et de son vol dans le ciel nocturne. Et qu'il avait pris un verre. Peut-être en avait-il pris plus d'un.

Il y avait comme des formes d'éclats de verre sur le sol. Et du sang. S'était-il coupé ? Il souleva sa main. Cela prit un moment avant qu'elle n'apparaisse à sa vue.

Rien. Pas de plaie.

Juste pour être sûr, il regarda son autre paume, mais elle était indemne également.

Il fronça les sourcils et se demanda s'il était possible qu'il l'ait juste imaginé. Peut-être qu'il perdait vraiment la raison. Il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir comment il était arrivé ici, dans sa chambre.

L'horloge lui dit qu'il était encore tôt dans la matinée, et dans toute autre circonstance il aurait fermé les yeux et attendu de se sentir mieux. Mais les événements de la veille l'avaient rendu nerveux.

Avec un grognement il se hissa en une position verticale et attendit un moment que sa tête ne s'ajuste. Il regarda autour. Rien d'inhabituel. Pas de serviette imbibée de sang où que ce soit. Donc c'était un rêve. D'une certaine manière ça le soulagea.

**ooOoo**

Après une douche rapide et un peu d'effort pour se rendre de nouveau socialement acceptable, il fut en chemin vers la cuisine. Son corps était assoiffé et son esprit quémandait quelque chose qui le réveillerait complètement. Il savait déjà qu'il finirait par faire du café bien qu'il savait que cela ne serait pas le choix le plus sain après une telle nuit.

Sur le chemin il rentra droit dans Clint et Steve, qui étaient visiblement matinaux, aussi.

« -'lut, les salua-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

-Hey, répondit brièvement Clint. »

De toute évidence sa jambe blessée sapait son humeur.

« -Bonjour, répondit Steve également. Pourquoi _tu _es réveillé si tôt ?

-Arrvais plus à dormir, déclara Tony.

-Pareil, marmonna Clint. »

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le salon et traversèrent la pièce en silence, chacun d'eux perdu dans ses pensées. Ils s'arrêtèrent presque simultanément.

Les yeux de Tony tombèrent sur le bar. Ou ce qu'il en restait, pour être précis. Il était sûr que les deux autres fixaient l'endroit eux aussi. Presque chaque verre, chaque bouteille, était cassé. Beaucoup d'autres petits objets étaient étalés par terre. Et cela sentait toutes sortes de liqueurs.

« -Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici bordel ?! lâcha Steve avant de se rapprocher du gâchis.

-Pourquoi celui qui a fait ça n'a pas délenché l'alarme ? demanda Clint avant de le suivre. »

Tony se tint juste là, regardant dans le vague. Ses mains se trouvèrent et ses doigts passèrent à l'endroit où la plaie devrait être.

« -Oh mon dieu ! A qui est ce sang ?! voulut savoir Steve. »

Clint regarda le spectacle au sol derrière le comptoir et haussa les sourcils sous la surprise. Puis il se tourna lentement vers Tony et l'observa prudemment.

« -J'ai pas à demander pourquoi tu viens pas jeter un œil, n'est-ce pas ? »

* * *

…je vous avais bien dit de garder les boîtes de mouchoirs à portée…

Je trouve que ce chapitre met en avant quelque chose de très important et qui est rarement aussi bien complexifié : le besoin d'affection et d'amour constants de Tony. Il ne cherche pas désespérément quelqu'un à aimer, non, parce que aimer, ça il sait, mais quelqu'un qui l'aimerait en retour. La réaction qu'il a en repensant immédiatement à se remettre avec Pepper maintenant que Loki n'est plus là, et ce certes en état d'ébriété, démontre bien à quel point il a mal en-dedans. Il ne s'agit même pas d'amour –une chose qu'il se refuse de toute façon-, pas vraiment, mais de trouver quelqu'un pour qui il serait véritablement important. Et jusqu'à maintenant, seuls Pepper et Loki ont donné ces signes. A présent comme l'un n'est plus là, il se rabat sur l'autre.

Bien sûr ceci n'est que mon avis personnel sur la chose, il ne vous engage à rien XD

Prochain chapitre un peu plus long que celui-là, mais comme d'habitude je ferai de mon mieux !

A la prochaine !


	15. Le Visage dans le Miroir

**Le Visage dans le Miroir**

**ooOoo**

Steve leva la tête et regarda d'abord Clint avant de suivre son regard jusqu'à Tony, qui le lui rendit, sans expression, durant un moment.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, mais l'esprit de Tony était en train de travailler à toute vitesse, rassemblant les restes de sa mémoire et inventant une bonne explication pour ce bazar, parce que dire la vérité était hors de question. Et pourquoi n'y avait-il aucune coupure dans sa main ?! Les images de son sang s'écoulant de la plaie revenaient de façon très vivace à présent.

« -Tony ? s'enquit Clint. »

Il ressortit de ses réflexions et cligna deux fois des paupières avant que ses yeux ne se focalisent sur ses amis.

« -Ouais…désolé, j'ai un peu trop bu hier. Mes synapses ont besoin d'un peu de temps pour se réveiller, dit-il avec un rire artificiel.

-Et pourquoi as-tu détruit le bar ? demanda Steve, irrité. »

_Dis la vérité autant que possible _pensa Tony.

« -J'ai réfléchi à propos de ce qui s'est passé, hier. Que Loki était parvenu à tous nous avoir. Surtout moi…je suppose que j'ai pété un câble, expliqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Donc c'est ton sang ? voulut savoir Steve.

-Yep, dit Tony avant de se rapprocher prudemment.

-Où t'es-tu coupé ? demanda Clint, regardant le corps de Tony de haut en bas. »

_Bonne question._

« -Mon pied.

-Comment _ça _c'est arrivé ?! demanda Steve en commençant à ramasser les quelques objets et les plaçant sur le comptoir.

-J'étais pieds nus, génie, fit Tony avec un large sourire, bien qu'il se sentait davantage de quitter la scène pendant qu'il le pouvait encore. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris de marcher là-dedans, dit-il en désignant la direction générale du bar. Mais je suis pas connu pour être raisonnable quand je suis ivre de toute façon. »

Clint eut l'air sceptique. Steve se contenta de faire un signe de tête et continua de nettoyer.

« -Hey, t'as pas à faire ça, lui dit Tony avant de lui indiquer d'arrêter. Je ferai ça plus tard. Laisse-moi prendre un café d'abord et je m'en occupe. »

Et avec ça il tourna les talons et entra dans le coin cuisine.

« -Personne d'autre veut du café ? demanda-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

-Si.

-S'il te plaît. »

_Tout ça pour ne pas avoir à expliquer à qui que ce soit ce qui a pu lui prendre._

En attendant que la cafetière ne remplisse leurs tasses, il fixa de nouveau ses mains. Il ne restait qu'une explication possible, parce qu'il doutait d'avoir soudainement développé d'extraordinaires capacités d'auto-guérison. Mais était-ce même possible que Loki puisse guérir d'autres que lui-même ? Et comment aurait-il pu entrer dans le bâtiment ? Et surtout : pourquoi ?! A quel jeu sordide jouait-il à présent ? Il l'avait trompé et trahi. N'était-ce pas suffisant ? Ne pouvait-il pas enfin le laisser tranquille ? Tony n'accepterait pas la moindre excuse pour ça, de toute façon.

Le glougloutement de la machine cessa et de la vapeur chaude s'éleva des tasses. Lorsque Tony les apporta au bar et les posa sur le comptoir, ses amis le regardèrent avec suspicion.

« -Quoi ? demanda-t-il. »

Clint désigna l'étagère d'où Tony avait essayé de prendre une bouteille la nuit dernière.

« -Explique-moi pourquoi tu as dû mettre ton _pied là-haut_, je te prie, demanda-t-il. »

Les yeux de Tony suivirent le doigt de l'archer et y virent des traces de sang. Il déglutit difficilement. Il n'avait aucune explication plausible pour ça.

« -Ou pourquoi il n'y a que des traces de chaussure sur le sol, au lieu de traces de pied, continua Clint. Ou on passe ça et tu nous dis pourquoi tu dois nous mentir. »

Il jura intérieurement. Si seulement il portait quelque chose avec des manches longues, il aurait pu dire qu'il s'était coupé le bras dès le début. Au lieu de répondre immédiatement, il prit une gorgée de son café bien trop chaud. Leur dire ce qui s'était réellement passé mènerait à expliquer pourquoi sa main était indemne, et cela mènerait à pourquoi Loki ferait ça pour lui –_si _cela avait été de son fait, du moins- et il ne voulait _vraiment _pas en arriver _là _! La question était, que pouvait-il raconter tout court de ce fait ? La réponse était : rien.

Il éloigna la tasse de ses lèvres et dit :

« -Parce que je veux pas vous dire la vérité.

-C'est l'intérêt de mentir, Tony, soupira Steve en inclina la tête sur le côté. Mais j'aimerais savoir ce que t'as à nous cacher.

-Bonjour, les garçons ! les salua Tasha depuis la porte.

-Aah…par-fait, grogna-t-il silencieusement et marcha en direction du groupe assis avec sa tasse avant de se laisser tomber dans un des fauteuils tournant le dos aux fenêtres. »

Quitter la pièce ne le mènerait nulle part. A part lui faire gagner plus de temps. Mais ils attendraient jusqu'à obtenir leurs réponses.

Clint fit un geste pour la faire venir plus près et examiner le bar.

« -A quoi ça ressemble ça pour toi ? »

Elle prit son temps. Ses yeux attentifs absorbant le moindre détail. Puis elle regarda Tony, qui roula des yeux en retour. Elle pouvait le lire comme un livre ouvert de toute façon. Il n'avait pas besoin de jouer les idiots. Elle verrait derrière son masque avant qu'il n'ait même la chance de le mettre.

« -On dirait que Tony devait évacuer un peu de pression. Rien d'inhabituel pour lui, répondit-elle avec un petit rictus. »

Puis elle plissa des yeux et se rapprocha de Tony. Elle fixa ses bras et ses mains durant un moment avant que ses yeux ne plongent droit dans les siens.

« -Etais-tu seul ? »

Tony haussa les sourcils à ça.

« -Ouais. Pourquoi ?

-A qui est ce sang, alors ? voulut-elle savoir d'une façon qui lui dit qu'ils ne discutaient pas en tant qu'amis à cet instant.

-A moi, répondit-il. »

Sa tête lui faisait mal d'une façon terrible, et il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter ça maintenant. Si seulement la coupure était toujours là. Alors il n'aurait pas un tel problème en ce moment. Peut-être que c'était pour _ça _que Loki était revenu. Pour l'humilier devant ses amis. Pour l'entraîner dans ce genre de merdier en tant que cadeau d'adieu. Ce serait son genre. Dieu de la Malice.

« -Il sait déjà qu'on peut voir que ça colle pas, intervint Clint avant de se rapprocher pour prendre un fauteuil en face de Tony.

-Devrions-nous aller chercher Banner pour faire une analyse sanguine ? suggéra Steve.

-Pourquoi pas ?! acquiesça Clint. »

Tony posa sa tasse sur le sol et se cacha le visage dans les mains avec un grognement sonore.

« -Les gars, c'est puéril. C'est le mien, croyez-moi. »

Il laissa ses mains retomber lourdement sur ses genoux et passa d'une paire d'yeux à l'autre.

« -Dois-je vraiment expliquer ça ? Non pas que je pourrais complètement, en fait…Pas ce qui s'est passé avec ma main, de toute façon. Mais je veux vraiment _vraiment _pas parler de hier soir. Vous pouvez pas juste laisser tomber ? »

Ses yeux défièrent Natasha, mais elle le lui rendit avec un sourire. Le « Tu connais la réponse » de Clint souligna sa supposition qu'il ne sortirait pas de cette situation sans cracher le morceau. Peut-être, si Tasha l'autorisait, qu'il pourrait leur raconter quelques morceaux et laisser le tableau complet dans l'ombre. Distordre un peu la vérité pour sauver sa dignité _pourrait _marcher. S'il était prudent.

« -Ok, ok…soupira-t-il avant de reprendre sa tasse. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi y'a pas de coupure sur mes mains, pas vrai ?

-Ne serait-ce pas ton cas si tu étais à notre place ? demanda Steve pendant que Natasha prenait un siège à côté de Clint. »

Il secoua la tête à ça, y réfléchissant.

« -Ouais, probablement. »

Le Capitaine continua de faire les cent pas son café à la main. Tony considéra qu'il n'arrêterait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse être sûr qu'il n'avait plus besoin de s'inquiéter pour son coéquipier.

De sa main libre, Tony se massa les tempes avec son pouce et deux doigts, souhaitant désespérément que sa migraine cesse.

« -De toute évidence je me suis bourré la gueule hier et j'ai dû évacuer une partie de mon agressivité. Ouais, pas malin, mais…enfin, vous me connaissez. Puis je me suis accidentellement coupé la main et après ça, ça au moins je m'en souviens, je suis allé me coucher. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, la plaie avait disparu. Aussi simple que ça. »

Il but un peu de café.

« -Aussi simple que ça ?! demanda Steve, incrédule. Si j'étais toi cela me terrifierait !

-A moins qu'il n'ait une explication, le coupa Tasha d'une voix calme.

-C'est le cas, et avant que je vous dise ce que c'est, laissez-moi vous assurer que je m'en occuperai dès que ma tête cessera de me faire mal, leur dit-il avant de remuer dans son siège. »

Il adorait les situations dans lesquelles tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui. Mais pas celle-là. _Ça _c'était l'enfer.

« -Je pense que ça a pu être Loki. »

Il se contenta de lâcher métaphoriquement la phrase en plein milieu de la pièce comme ça, laissant les autres la fixer durant un moment, avant de continuer.

« -C'est soit un signe de sa conscience coupable, ce dont je doute sérieusement, soit il voulait m'entraîner dans cette situation-là volontairement.

-Pourquoi il ferait ça ?! Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre ?! demanda Clint. »

Natasha se pencha en avant.

« -A quel point tu es sûr que c'était lui ?

-J'ai considéré tout le reste et y'avait rien qui ferait sens à part ça.

-Pourquoi viendrait-il dans ta chambre pendant que tu dors ? A part le fait que c'est flippant qu'il puisse être en mesure de passer le système de sécurité sans se faire remarquer, dit Steve. J'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi il a choisi de venir à toi entre toute autre personne. Le prends pas mal, mais je comprendrais s'il avait choisi Thor. Mais Thor ? »

D'accord, pourquoi reviendrait-il après l'avoir trahi ? Pourquoi devrait-il s'inquiéter ? Et si…non. Impossible. A l'instant où il les avait livrés à Surtr, il avait dû savoir qu'il détruirait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir eu. S'infiltrer dans sa chambre la nuit ne changerait pas cela. Qu'est-ce que Loki pourrait possiblement dire ou faire qui le rendrait digne de confiance de nouveau, s'il l'avait jamais été ? Même son frère avait craint quelque tromperie à l'instant où il l'avait vu à l'intérieur de la Tour Stark, le jour où ils étaient revenus de cette île. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ! Si putain de bête pour croire le Dieu des Mensonges ?! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas voir avec son cerveau ?! Pourquoi devait-il voir avec son cœur, malgré le fait qu'il sache les cœurs aveugles ! Il pouvait fracasser quelque chose de nouveau. C'était tellement loin d'être terminé. Il avait l'impression que cela prendrait une éternité d'effacer ces maudits souvenirs de son esprit –et de son corps. Il n'avait qu'à y penser, et il pouvait sentir cette peau sans défaut sous ses doigts.

« -Tony ? se faufila la voix de Steve à travers ses pensées, le faisant sortir de sa réflexion.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je…je sais pas…Peut-être que je l'ai embrassé. »

Les mots sortirent d'entre ses lèvres et il attendit. Son cœur s'allégea un peu, ayant enlevé un peu de son secret de sa poitrine. Il n'osa pas regarder les yeux des autres et se focalisa à la place sur le contenu de sa tasse.

« -C'est une blague, pas vrai ? dit Clint, étant le premier à retrouver sa voix. »

Tony se contenta de secouer légèrement la tête sans lever les yeux. Il se sentait mieux et pire en même temps.

« -Comment tu peux _peut-être embrasser _quelqu'un ? demanda prudemment Steve. »

Tony prit une profonde inspiration à travers son nez et serra sa tasse plus étroitement, trouvant le courage de regarder ses amis.

« -Ok, je l'ai embrassé. Vous me connaissez. Alors blâmez-moi. Un soir une chose a mené à une autre et c'est arrivé. Est-ce que c'est jamais arrivé à aucun d'entre vous ?!

-Stark, dit Natasha avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. En toute autre circonstance je n'en penserais rien. Ce n'est pas votre faute si vous n'arrivez pas à contrôler vos hormones comme un stupide adolescent. Mais Loki ?! N'avez-vous pas la _moindre _limite ! »

Il se leva aussi vite que son corps le lui permettait en cet instant.

« -Ecoutez, je vais pas vous laisser m'insulter ! J'ai fait une erreur et je suis désolé, 'k ?! La discussion est terminée pour moi maintenant ! »

Et avec ça il rejoignit la porte qui menait à l'atelier.

« -Tony, attends ! l'appela Steve, mais il ne fit pas l'effort de se retourner et ferma la porte derrière lui à la place. »

**ooOoo**

Il savait que ça avait été stupide. Partir comme ça les rendrait probablement encore plus soupçonneux. Peut-être pas Clint, et très probablement pas Steve. Mais Natasha ? Génial. Exactement ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment. Merci, Loki.

Là il avait besoin de se retirer dans son refuge. Il devait travailler de toute façon. Qu'ils parlent dans son dos. Qu'ils se fassent leurs opinions. S'il avait été à leur place, il aurait fait quelques blagues et serait passé à autre chose. Mais il était de ce côté-ci de la table et il ne restait personne pour en rire. Bruce ne serait pas amusé, aussi. Fantastique. Exactement ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment. Mais peut-être exactement ce qu'il méritait pour sa stupidité.

Elle avait raison, il aurait dû poser une limite. Lors de ce jour où ils s'étaient assis sous l'érable. Il ne pouvait même pas excuser ça avec la peur que, dans le cas où il aurait dû dire « non », Loki l'aurait laissé sur son île. Le dieu n'aurait pas permis que _ça _arrive. En fait, Loki avait en effet voulu que ce soit l'affaire d'une fois. C'était Tony qui était reparti à zéro.

Il avait foiré. Aussi simple que ça.

Avec un soupir il s'assit sur sa chaise et alluma les écrans.

« -Jarvis, montre-moi… »

On frappa.

Tony regarda la porte de verre et vit Natasha se tenant derrière. Il roula des yeux et jura dans sa barbe. Puis il l'invita à entrer.

Avec un doux sourire aux lèvres, elle entra et se tint sur le seuil durant une seconde, avant de se rapprocher.

« -Fait froid ici, commenta-t-elle.

-Mais t'es pas là juste pour me dire ça, pas vrai ? répliqua-t-il avant d'activer les écrans.

-Non, répondit-elle simplement avec une expression douce. »

Tony n'arrivait pas à dire pourquoi, mais d'une certaine manière elle paraissait encore plus dangereuse quand elle faisait ça. Etre toute amicale quand vous pouviez dire que quelque chose se tramait.

« -Si c'est à propos de quoi qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière, j'vais pas en parler maintenant. J'ai un système de sécurité à vérifier. »

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais marcha lentement jusqu'à son plan de travail et s'assit élégamment dessus à un endroit libre. Presque là où Loki s'était assis. Durant une fraction de seconde il se sentit plisser les yeux. Avec de la chance elle prendrait ça pour l'agacement qu'il ressentait qu'elle semble considérer rester plus longtemps.

Elle l'observa un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

« -Je veux que tu saches que tu pourrais vouloir me remercier un jour.

-Pardon ?! demanda-t-il, stupéfait. »

Elle lui sourit comme à un enfant.

« -A quel point me pensez-vous naïve, Stark ? Tant que c'est terminé à présent et que nous pouvons le prendre comme une gaffe de votre part. Je n'aurai aucun problème à mentir aux autres et prétendre croire votre version. Mais je ne suis pas aveugle.

-Je sais pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il avant de se lever et de marcher sur quelques mètres. »

La différence de niveau de leurs regards l'agaçait. Il ferma les paupières en réalisant qu'elle avait probablement déjà anticipé qu'il se lèverait à cause de ça. Si elle le voulait, elle pouvait en faire sa marionnette.

« -Oh, mais je pense que vous le savez très bien, dit-elle derrière lui. Croyez-moi, ça a été le mieux pour vous de quitter la pièce plus tôt. Vous auriez pu leur avoir révélé plus que vous ne l'avez déjà. A moins que cela n'ait été votre but, vous pouvez être heureux que je vous aie suffisamment agacé pour vous faire partir. »

L'avait-elle vraiment manipulé ainsi ? Elle aurait certainement pu. Cependant, elle pouvait également prétendre en savoir plus que ce qu'il lui avait dit et le faire parler de ce qui s'était réellement passé ce jour-là.

« -Comment ça se fait que tu penses qu'il y a davantage ? demanda-t-il par-dessus son épaule, essayant de cacher sa mimique au cas où, autrement il trahirait sa duperie.

-Avez-vous vraiment besoin de ça ? demanda-t-elle en retour avant d'attendre une réponse. »

Au bout de quelques secondes elle haussa les épaules pour elle-même et continua avec un soupir.

« -Très bien. Tout d'abord il suffisait de lire votre langage corporel. Chaque fois que vous étiez proche de Loki, je pouvais voir qu'il y avait une connexion entre vous. Et croyez-moi, les chamailleries constantes entre vous et lui n'aidaient pas. »

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et il essaya de la fusiller du regard, mais échoua.

« -Et vous rappelez-vous de ce jour où nous l'avons trouvé endormi sur le tapis ? Pensiez-vous vraiment que je ne vous remarquerais pas le réveiller secrètement ? Et voir Pepper partir les larmes aux yeux peu de temps après son arrivée pour vous surprendre concorde avec cette image, aussi, ne pensez-vous pas ? »

Sa main massa sa nuque dans une faible tentative d'atténuer sa migraine.

« -Ca n'avait rien à voir avec Loki, dit-il, sachant que ce n'était pas complètement faux. »

Cela lui aurait pris plus longtemps pour réaliser que son temps avec Pepper était terminé, que son cœur était ouvert pour que d'autres personnes s'y engagent. Que cela soit Loki entre toute autre personne…eh bien, peut-être que ce n'était pas ce que d'aucun pourrait appeler de la chance.

« -Oh, d'une certaine manière c'est le cas, c'est évident, répliqua-t-elle. Et puis-je ajouter que cela ne colle pas vraiment avec le fait que Loki soit resté dans votre chambre chaque nuit ? »

Elle arqua un sourcil curieux pour appuyer sa question.

« -Il n'est…

-Ah-ah, Stark. Arrêtez de mentir.

-Mais j'ai pas…o-k, comment tu sais ? soupira-t-il, sa défense vacillant.

-Pensez-vous qu'ils m'appellent un maître espion pour rien ? »

Ce maudit sourire lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs à présent.

« -Donc tu nous as écoutés derrière la porte ou quoi ?!

-Bien sûr que non, répondit-il avec un bref rictus. Mais votre système de sécurité a quelques failles. C'était facile de voir où vous étiez allés tous les deux. »

Cette femme était devenue une emmerdeuse en l'espace de quelques secondes. Non seulement il aurait à découvrir comment Loki pouvait entrer dans la tour maintenant, mais non, il aurait également à chercher la faille dont Natasha parlait. Merveilleux. Il pouvait être heureux qu'elle n'ait pas pu exactement voir ce que Loki et lui faisaient. Il ne serait jamais plus capable de la regarder dans les yeux.

« -Tu sais que je vais m'occuper de ça, déclara-t-il.

-Je n'attends rien de moins, répondit-elle avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de continuer. A présent, si vous pouvez me donner une explication raisonnable de pourquoi vous passeriez toutes vos nuits avec lui s'il n'y a eu qu'un baiser ou deux, je ne remettrai plus jamais ce sujet sur le tapis. »

Il prit son temps pour y réfléchir, mais savait très bien que plus de temps il prendrait, moins crédible sa réponse serait, peu importe à quel point elle était bonne. Finalement il laissa ses épaules s'affaisser et la regarda, impuissant. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire qu'elle avait raison. Elle-même le savait.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Elle glissa lentement du plan de travail et s'y appuya nonchalamment.

« -N'avez-vous vraiment _pas _remarqué qu'il était là cette nuit ? »

C'était une vraie question.

« -J'étais bien trop bourré pour remarquer quoi que ce soit, répondit-il honnêtement.

-S'il revenait une autre nuit, que feriez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Il s'est foutu de moi ! Je l'attaquerais à l'instant où il se remontre devant moi ! »

Dans les faits c'était ce qu'il était certain de faire.

« -Et vous allez faire de votre mieux pour qu'il n'entre de nouveau pas dans la tour ?

-J'y travaillerai dès que cette conversation sera terminée, acquiesça-t-il.

-Très bien, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner du plan de travail. Alors cela restera un secret entre vous et moi pour le moment. Je vais m'assurer que Fury ne l'apprenne jamais et je vais convaincre les autres que toute cette histoire à propos d'embrasser Loki est un peu embarrassante pour vous et qu'il ne se montrera plus ici.

-Merci, répondit-il avant de déglutir. »

Elle était sur le point de quitter l'atelier, quand Tony l'interpella.

« -Tasha ?

-Oui ? fit-elle en se retournant à mi-chemin.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ?

-Deux raison, Tony, lui dit-elle avec sincérité. Un : nous sommes une équipe et nous sommes là les uns pour les autres. Et deux : je peux dire à quel point cela te fait déjà souffrir. C'est déjà assez mauvais pour toi en ce moment. J'ai vu avec quelle attention tu le regardais quand tu pensais que personne ne verrait, et qu'il t'ait tourné le dos de _cette _manière a été plus qu'une gifle en pleine face. Cela suffit. »

Et avec ça elle tourna les talons pour partir.

« -Je t'en dois une, lui dit-il au moment où elle ouvrit la porte.

-Je sais, répondit-elle avec un petit rire avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. »

Il fixa la porte durant un long moment. Cette gentillesse de la part de Natasha n'était pas du tout une chose à laquelle il s'attendait. Du moins il espérait vraiment que ce n'était que de la gentillesse et non quelque chose d'autre qu'elle sortirait à un autre moment pour l'utiliser contre lui. Devenait-il paranoïaque à présent ? Peut-être. Mais qui pouvait le blâmer ? Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir faire confiance à qui que ce soit.

Son plan à présent était de s'enfermer à l'intérieur de ces murs et d'optimiser le système. Si cela prenait une semaine, alors cela prendrait une semaine. Il n'en aurait cure. Mais quelque chose fut soudainement clair dans sa tête. Quelque chose que Tasha avait dit.

_Cela suffit. _

Et c'était le cas. Il n'accepterait pas une autre surprise de la part du Dieu de la Tromperie, ou de n'importe quelle autre personne dans les faits. Il ne pouvait pas. Si jamais Loki se montrait de nouveau, peu importe quand et comment, il le repousserait aussi for qu'il le pourrait, avec des mots et avec force. Coûte que coûte. Le démon aux yeux émeraude manquait à son corps, de même qu'à son cœur. Il pouvait l'admettre à présent. A présent qu'il ne gardait plus son secret enfermé au fond de lui. A présent qu'il l'avait partagé avec Tasha, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas appelé par son nom. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y était pas obligé.

Et malgré le fait –non, _parce que _le dieu lui manquait pour des raisons irrationnelles, il devait le bannir de sa vie jusqu'à ce que ses sentiments disparaissent. Cela aidait déjà que Natasha se soit assise à l'endroit où Loki s'était assis quelques jours auparavant. Cela réécrivait une partie de ce souvenir. Seulement une petite partie, mais c'était un début.

Peut-être qu'il procèderait ainsi. Peut-être que, pas à pas, il aurait à réécrire jusqu'au moindre d'entre eux. Distraitement ses doigts effleurèrent l'endroit au-dessus de son cœur. Pile là où Loki avait placé sa main pour cette merveilleuse –non, _horrible _incantation. Il aurait vraiment à réfléchir à une bonne façon de réécrire celui-là, avec quelques autres choses.

Il frappa dans ses mains une fois pour s'arracher à ses pensées et revint à son siège.

« -Jarvis ?

-Bonjour, Monsieur, répondit la voix artificielle. »

Il ne put que sourire à la réponse amicale. Bien qu'il sache que ce n'était qu'un ordinateur parlant, Jarvis lui donnait l'impression d'être son dernier véritable ami. Un par lequel il ne craignait pas d'être déçu. Ce fait seul était plutôt triste, n'est-ce pas ?

« -As-tu listé toutes les activités de… »

Il hésita une seconde avant de prononcer le nom.

« -…Loki ?

-Oui, Monsieur. Malheureusement je dois faire remarquer que je n'ai pas pu trouver la moindre activité visible de Mr. Laufeyson.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait durant tout le temps où j'étais là en bas en train de travailler ? se demanda Tony.

-La plupart du temps il semblait recharger son sceptre ou avoir des discussions occasionnelles avec Mr. Odinson. »

Tony passa en revue les différentes images sur ses écrans, montrant Loki faire exactement ça. Il se renfonça dans sa chaise et posa sa tête contre le dossier.

« -Peux-tu me dire qui est allé dans ma chambre cette nuit ?

-Vous voulez dire, à part vous ? demanda l'IA avec une trace d'amusement. Malheureusement je ne peux pas vous le dire exactement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Tony en fixant le plafond.

-Je pourrais vous en dire plus si vous aviez suivi mon avis et installé quelques caméras dans vos quartiers, Monsieur. Mais pour le moment tout ce que je peux vous dire est, qu'à 3h47, les signatures dans votre chambre ont changé, ce qui signifie très certainement que quelqu'un est entré dans la pièce et y est resté durant trois minutes et seize secondes. »

Tony ignora la critique cachée. Très certainement qu'il s'occuperait des caméras manquantes, et qu'il avait pensées non nécessaires.

« -Ai-je raison de dire que les signatures ne sont pas humaines ?

-Correct, Monsieur. Mais elles n'appartiennent également pas à Mr. Odinson ou à Mr. Laufeyson, fit remarquer Jarvis. »

Cela fit relever la tête à Tony et il fronça les sourcils.

« -Est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit avec lequel tu peux comparer les signatures ? Comme…celles qu'on a relevées provenant de Surtr ?

-Aucune correspondance trouvée, Monsieur. Je suis désolé.

-Rien ?! dit-il, surpris, bien qu'il sache qu'il n'avait pas besoin de poser cette question.

-Monsieur, je ne suis même pas sûr que nous ayons affaire à quelque chose d'organique, lui dit Jarvis. »

Maintenant c'était quelque chose qui commença lentement à inquiéter Tony. Et si ce n'était pas du tout Loki ?! Et s'il s'était trompé dans sa supposition ?!

« -Est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit que tu _peux _me dire là-dessus ? »

Cela prit une seconde à l'IA pour répondre.

« -C'est apparu au centre de la pièce, s'est déplacé, a interagi avec votre main puis a disparu de nouveau.

-Est-ce qu'il reste des traces de sa signature sur ma main ? demanda-t-il, sentant son cœur battre plus vite.

-Je ne peux rien trouver, dit Jarvis au bout d'une courte pause. »

Cela soulagea Tony jusqu'à un certain degré, et pourtant quelque chose avait eu accès à sa chambre et il craignait que cela puisse arriver de nouveau. Cela n'avait pas l'air d'être hostile. Mais cela ne l'apaisa pas.

« -Ça va être une looonnngue journée…soupira-t-il avant de regarder les écrans plus attentivement. »

Il y avait une signature à être isolée et analysée, ainsi qu'un accès détourné à trouver et que Tasha semblait utiliser pour accéder à ses données. Et après ça il aurait à trouver un moyen de s'assurer que cette signature étrangère ne réapparaisse pas à l'intérieur de la Tour Stark. Vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, sa vie avait été parfaite. Pourquoi cela n'avait-il pas pu rester ainsi ?

**ooOoo**

Cela prit toute la journée.

Il avait laissé Jarvis comparer la signature à chaque permutation possible de chaque élément connu, et comme prévu, il n'avait rien trouvé de nouveau. A la fin ils décidèrent que Jarvis n'avertirait que Tony au cas où la signature réapparaissait. A moins qu'il en sache plus sur qui avait été dans sa chambre, il ne voulait pas que son équipe s'inquiète pour rien. S'il y avait une autre situation comme ça, il pourrait décider s'il voulait s'en charger seul ou s'il voudrait appeler les autres. Au cas où il serait attaqué, Jarvis déclencherait l'alarme de toute façon.

Tard dans la soirée il trouva enfin l'accès détourné. Il savait que Tasha était bonne pour ce qui était de hacker toutes sortes de systèmes, mais cette fois les moyens qu'elle avait utilisés le surprenaient encore plus.

Heureusement elle était de leur côté.

**ooOoo**

Il ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit. Pas seulement parce que beaucoup de choses occupaient son esprit de toute façon. Non. Il se réveillait au plus petit bruit, même au bruissement de ses propres draps. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance au système de sécurité, mais il ne savait pas à quoi il aurait affaire, _si _le sinistre visiteur revenait jamais, et cela le rendait terriblement nerveux. Celui lui rappelait la première nuit sur l'île de Loki.

Il sortit de son lit peu de temps après l'aube. Peu se passa ce jour-là et il en fut heureux.

Durant un moment calme ils s'assirent ensemble et discutèrent de tout une fois encore. L'équipe avait mis Bruce au courant et ils décidèrent de ne plus le mentionner. Que c'était excusé par le fait que Tony ait eu un moment de faiblesse. Et que Loki avait très certainement fait cela parce qu'il avait anticipé que cela entraînerait Tony dans une situation comme ça. Que l'erreur de Tony ne resterait pas inaperçue par son équipe. Que c'était quelque chose à quoi il fallait s'attendre du dieu.

Plus tard il eut de nouveau une conversation privée avec Tasha et ils se mirent d'accord pour raconter à Thor la version du baiser au lieu de lui apporter le fardeau de la vérité. Puis il lui expliqua ce qu'il avait découvert à propos de son étrange visite nocturne, et bien qu'elle ne soit pas heureuse de sa décision de s'en occuper d'abord lui-même, elle le comprenait, du moins c'est ce qu'elle lui dit.

**ooOoo**

La nuit suivante ne fut pas mieux que celle d'avant. Durant les quelques moments où il parvint à dormir, il rêva de choses amusantes dont il ne se souvenait que par bribes. Y être arraché répétitivement le laissa dans des états irritants de semi-conscience.

Durant un court instant il décida de passer quelques semaines à Malibu, mais il se ravisa peu après, sachant que cela ne ferait pas disparaître le problème en lui-même, mais seulement les symptômes. Et il ne permettrait pas à qui que ce soit de l'expulser de chez lui.

**ooOoo**

La troisième nuit passa plus facilement. Il parvint à dormir une heure entière et cela le fit se sentir un peu optimiste. Les souvenirs le hantaient encore constamment cependant, mais il fit de son mieux pour les repousser de nouveau hors de son esprit. Naquit l'espoir silencieux que peut-être, juste peut-être, si cela avait vraiment été Loki à la fin, il s'était juste occupé de cette coupure pour une raison inconnue et ne reviendrait jamais.

A la seconde même où il se répéta la dernière partie de cette pensée, un nœud épais se forma dans la gorge de Tony.

**ooOoo**

Le quatrième jour fut intéressant. Il passa presque dix heures au SHIELD et prit des échantillons des restes de la créature, les examinant avec Bruce. Cela lui fit du bien de plaisanter avec lui tout en ayant des conversations pointues où il n'avait pas à tout expliquer en langage atrophié pour les autres…comme Steve. Il appréciait le gars, vraiment, mais il y aurait toujours un désaccord entre eux lorsqu'il s'agissait de science.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la Tour Stark, Tony prit congé, leur disant qu'il était fatigué, et alla dans ses quartiers. Ce n'était pas vrai, mais il avait besoin de solitude à présent.

**ooOoo**

Et puis soudainement il fut là.

Tony se tenait devant sa fenêtre, regardant la cité illuminée en bas. Toutes les lumières de sa chambre étaient éteintes. Il pouvait à peine voir son propre reflet dans le verre devant lui. Rien d'autre. Mais il put sentir ce souffle glacial familier sur sa nuque.

Un faible bip envahit la pièce –son alarme privée- et il l'écouta durant quelques secondes, le souffle glaçant toujours là. Il aurait à décider maintenant. C'était une chance de peut-être entendre ce que le dieu avait à dire. D'un autre côté…était-il vraiment intéressé par un autre de ses mensonges ? Voulait-il se faire du mal de nouveau de cette façon ? Regarder ce maudit joli minois rouvrir les plaies fraîches de son cœur ? Ne s'était-il pas promis qu'il repousserait le dieu loin de lui et hors de sa vie ? Loki était-il au moins là pour parler, ou avait-il des raisons plus sinistres ? Mais pour quoi d'autre se tiendrait-il si immobile derrière lui, attendant ? Les questions bouillonnaient dans son esprit et il ne savait pas pourquoi et comment, mais sa bouche s'ouvrit et dit :

« -Jarvis, arrête l'alarme. »

Les bips s'arrêtèrent et laissèrent la pièce dans un silence nerveux qui perdura de longues minutes. Son cœur galopait dans sa poitrine et le suppliait de se retourner. Finalement il commença à bouger la tête.

« -Ne vous retournez pas ou je ne serai plus là, murmura Loki.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Tony d'une voix basse avant de s'immobiliser dans son mouvement.

-Parce que vous devez appeler les autres lorsque vous me voyez à l'intérieur de votre tour. »

Tony ferma les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« -Tu m'as manqué, Anthony. »

Contre son gré, le chagrin émergea dans la poitrine de Tony. Ces maudits quatre mots ! Ils faisaient si mal que cela le prit littéralement au cœur. « Tu m'as manqué, aussi » voulait-il dire. Si désespérément. Mais avec chaque once de force qu'il put rassembler, il empêcha ses lèvres de le prononcer à voix haute. Il n'y avait aucun putain de moyen qu'il rouvre cette porte et donne à ce traître la moindre chance de lui faire du mal une seconde fois.

« -Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Il put entendre et sentir Loki exhaler sous la pression, comme s'il voulait cacher le tressaillement dans son souffle. Le petit bruit du tissu et du cuir brisèrent le silence puis le souffle vint de plus loin.

« -Est-ce là ton souhait ? demanda le Dieu la voix lourde d'émotion. »

_C'est pour le mieux, _se convainquit Tony encore et encore. Puis il ouvrit les yeux et fixa son propre reflet. _Souviens-toi qu'il a essayé de te tuer, toi et tes amis._

« -Oui. »

Il pouvait l'entendre respirer plus lourdement à présent.

« -Devrais-je revenir ? voulut savoir Loki, sa question un étalage du respect qu'il semblait avoir pour Tony. »

Pourquoi était-il venu ici ?! …Est-ce que cela avait encore de l'importance ? Si seulement il pouvait faire taire son maudit cœur et laisser son cerveau décider !

Mais Tony ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence, le doux murmure de Loki traversa le calme.

« -Merci de ta réponse honnête. »

Il le sentit.

Il le savait.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner.

Loki avait disparu et l'avait laissé seul.

Durant une minute de plus il fixa son reflet et essaya de se convaincre qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Cela n'aida pas. Lentement il tomba à genoux et s'appuya contre la fenêtre, s'abandonnant à la douleur de son cœur qui envahissait son corps.

**ooOoo**

« -T'as l'air merdique, lui dit Clint le matin suivant lorsqu'il rejoignit l'équipe pour le petit déjeuner. T'es-tu au moins reconnu dans le miroir ? »

Il pensait probablement que Tony le prendrait comme la plaisanterie que c'était supposé être.

Ce ne fut pas le cas. Il prétendit rire, mais au fond de lui il soupira. C'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment. En fait il se sentait plus seul que jamais de toute sa vie, et souhaitait secrètement que quelqu'un lui caresse les cheveux et lui dise que cela irait mieux bientôt.

Une demi-heure auparavant il avait appelé Pepper et lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait –bien que cela soit un mensonge- mais qu'il voulait savoir si elle allait bien. Elle lui avait dit que c'était le cas, et il avait pu dire que c'était partiellement vrai. Soudainement il lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle avait toujours été celle avec qui il pouvait parler de sa vie et de ses sentiments. Et maintenant il ne pouvait pas lui dire à elle, entre toute autre personne, quoi que ce soit, parce qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

Juste après avoir raccroché, il avait appelé le numéro de Rhodey. Il ne tomba que sur son répondeur et peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi. Et s'il lui racontait ce qui s'était passé ?! Est-ce que Rhodey comprendrait ?! Et s'il égratignait leur amitié de cette manière ? Il ne pouvait pas supporter une nouvelle perte.

Il sauta le petit déjeuner et alla à l'atelier.

Il avait des trucs à faire. Et surtout il devait trouver comment Loki était en mesure de se téléporter dans leur quartier général sans se faire remarquer par le système de surveillance principal.

Peut-être qu'après il se récompenserait d'un verre.

**ooOoo**

Il apparut que l'étrange signature inconnue appartenait en effet à Loki, car Jarvis en avait mesuré des traces au moment où le dieu était réapparu dans la chambre de Tony. Comment tout ceci s'imbriquait, même Jarvis ne pouvait le dire, et il recommanda une fois encore à Tony qu'installer enfin des caméras dans ses appartements pourrait aider.

Oui, il devrait probablement s'occuper de ça dans les prochains jours.

Considérant le fait qu'il devrait ajouter la nouvelle signature au dossier qu'il avait sur Loki, il décida du contraire. Il le ferait au moment où il saurait ce que tout ça signifiait. Il n'y avait aucun danger auquel s'attendre. Le Dieu était venu avec des intentions amicales les deux dernières fois. Au cas où il reviendrait une troisième fois, et Tony en doutait du fond de son cœur, il ne serait toujours pas en danger. Il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi, mais il le savait. L'intuition peut-être.

**ooOoo**

Il se récompensa.

Et s'engourdit.

Il était parfaitement conscient d'où cela mènerait, mais il était arrivé dans le cul-de-sac de ses distractions. Et il en avait tellement assez de ressentir cette putain de douleur. Un bon vieux malt l'aiderait à se débarrasser de ce problème, même si ce n'était que pour une nuit. Cette fois il alla dans ses quartiers avant de prendre le premier verre, juste au cas où il ferait quelque chose de stupide et de destructeur de nouveau.

Il avait pris place sur son canapé et avait allumé la télé. Et pendant qu'il donnait à ses oreilles et à ses yeux quelque chose à faire, il remplit cérémonieusement son verre et huma le contenu. L'odeur prometteuse envahit son nez et il hésita un instant avant de le vider d'un trait.

Durant un moment il passa les chaînes en revue et stoppa sur un documentaire quelconque. Pas parce qu'il voulait savoir quoi que ce soit sur ce qui se passait. Non, c'était la voix du narrateur qui avait capté son attention. Elle sonnait beaucoup comme celle de Loki. Pourquoi ne pas réécrire ce souvenir, aussi ?! De nouveau le liquide couleur de miel coula dans sa gorge. C'était tellement apaisant d'entendre cet homme parler.

Alors il écouta et but.

Ecouta et but.

Ecouta et but encore un peu plus.

« -Pourquoi vous faites-vous cela ? »

L'esprit stupéfait de Tony eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre pourquoi le narrateur sonnait soudainement beaucoup plus réel qu'un instant auparavant. Et les bips pénétrants ne venaient pas de la télé non plus.

« -Silence, dit-il, et immédiatement la pièce fut silencieuse si ce n'était pour l'alarme. Jarvis…éteins ça aussi.

-Monsieur, je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez dans une condition appropriée pour prendre des décisions sensées, lui dit l'IA.

-Ah, 'aferme. J'sais c'que j'fais. »

Le bip s'évanouit.

Et Tony ne sut pas quoi faire, quoi penser. Les souvenirs de Loki qui hantaient son esprit étaient suffisants à confronter. Avoir affaire au dieu en personne était une chose pour laquelle il n'était pas prêt en cet instant.

« -J't'ai pas dit d'me laisser tranquille ?! lâcha-t-il dans le vide devant lui.

-Vous l'avez dit, oui, répondit la voix calme derrière lui.

-Alors pourquoi t'es venu ici ?! fit sa voix empâtée alors qu'il essayait d'empêcher son cœur d'inonder ses yeux.

-Je voulais voir si vous alliez bien, répondit le dieu, et il semblait qu'il était en train de faire les cent pas à quelques mètres derrière Tony.

-Eh bien, c'pas l'cas. Content ?! répliqua Tony avant d'essayer d'attraper son verre.

-S'il vous plaît ne m'obligez pas à vous enlever ça, lui dit Loki au moment où ses doigts effleurèrent l'objet lisse. »

A cela Tony eut un rire sans humour et attrapa le verre.

« -Qui es-tu pour m'dire quoi faire, eh ?

-Je veux juste vous expliquer, et je… »

A ça Tony lâcha son verre et bondit sur ses pieds. Du moins c'est qu'il pensa qu'il fit.

« -Est-ce qu'il reste QUOI QUE CE SOIT qu'ait b'soin d'une explication ?! s'exclama-t-il avant de se retourner. »

Il était prêt à hurler davantage, mais à la vue du Dieu de la Malice, sa voix l'abandonna. Sa peau était d'un bleu sombre et ses yeux rouge sang l'observaient prudemment. Tony nota mentalement que cela pouvait être la raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas pu identifier la signature inconnue.

« -Je pense qu'il reste plusieurs choses, dirent les lèvres presque noires. »

Tony était heureux d'être déjà _aussi _imbibé. Autrement il aurait à faire face à sa peur en ce moment. Mais comme les choses l'étaient à présent, il était seulement furieux et empli de chagrin et ne voulait rien de plus qu'on le laisse de nouveau tranquille. Avec de la colère dans la voix, il marcha vers Loki.

« -Garde ton putain d'discours, connard. Tu penses qu't'peux aller et v'nir comme t'veeuuux, ha ? Jouer 'vec les humains qu'tu détestes tellement ?! Les utiliser pour tes p'tits jeux ?! »

Et avec ça il se tint devant Loki et était sur le point de le pousser en arrière, mais Loki fit un pas en arrière une seconde plus tôt.

« -S'il vous plaît, ne me touchez pas, dit-il.

-Oh, sssoudainement ça t'dérange qu'on t'touche ? répliqua méchamment Tony. »

Loki soupira doucement.

« -Non, je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessé, c'est tout. »

A ça Tony partit dans un grand rire amer.

« -TU QUOI ?! Ça t'dérangeait pas d'presque m'tuer la semaine dernière !

-Je n'avais pas d'autre choix ! dit le dieu avec une sorte de désarroi dans la voix. »

Un autre mensonge intelligent à venir, pensa Tony. Mais cette fois il ne se laisserait pas avoir par ces grands yeux tristes.

« -Tu as toujours le choix ! lui cracha presque Tony au visage.

-Pas cette fois, fit Loki dans un presque murmure. »

Ils se fixèrent encore durant une minute ou deux.

« -Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait ça, dit finalement le Jotun. »

Cela avait l'air sincère. Combien de temps avait-il dû répéter ça, se demanda Tony.

Il ne sut pas quoi dire à ça durant un long moment.

« -T'as même pas les tripes d'me le dire sans ce putain de masque sur la figure !

-Je ne peux pas. Votre système d'alarme…commença Loki.

-Jarvis ?! Autorise _Mr. Laufeyson _à se déplacer librement dans mes quartiers, l'interrompit Tony et essayant de parler de façon aussi cohérente que possible.

-Oui, Monsieur, répondit Jarvis, sonnant tout sauf heureux. »

Tony haussa un sourcil plein de défi en direction de Loki, qui comprit le message et prit lentement son apparence Ase avant de faire un petit pas vers l'humain.

« -Anthony, je suis _profondément _désolé de ce que je t'ai fait. Je devais choisir entre mes enfants et toi. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen ! »

Ces yeux verts suppliaient Tony de comprendre et il sentit une partie de lui céder. Mais il n'y aurait pas de retour possible.

« -J'veux pas savoir c'qui s'est passé, t'sais ?! J'semblais pas valoir la peine qu'on m'raconte avant, alors c'mmence pas avec ça maintenant ! T'as choisi contre moi. C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir ! hurla-t-il à Loki.

-Tu as raison. J'ai choisi à ton encontre avant de mieux te connaître. Et alors je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière ! Je n'ai jamais voulu blesser tes sentiments ! dit Loki avant de tendre la main pour toucher le visage de Tony. »

Les désirs de Tony se mirent à se battre à l'instant où la peau toucha la peau. Combien cela lui avait manqué ! Combien il en avait envie ! Et combien il n'en avait plus envie ! Et si Loki savait même à quel point il le torturait en ce moment même et le faisait exprès ?

Il ne pouvait plus penser de façon rationnelle, et plus il laissait Loki le toucher et le regarder de ces yeux soucieux, déplacés, plus il serait galvanisé par ses sentiments. La question était, quels sentiments auraient le dessus.

Ce fut une décision qu'il prit en une fraction de seconde. Son bras jaillit, retira de force la main de Loki d'un mouvement rapide qu'il avait appris de Steve une fois, et il força Loki à pivoter avant de le plaquer contre un buffet proche. Avec un peu de chance ça avait fait mal.

Il se pressa fortement contre le corps mince devant lui, sa main lui tirant les cheveux afin de lui faire tourner la tête sur le côté, lui faisant prendre un angle bizarre.

« -Tu m'as utilisé ! Donne-moi _une _raison de pourquoi je devrais pas te faire la même chose à présent ?! siffla dangereusement sa voix empâtée. »

Il ne pouvait que deviner pourquoi il faisait ça. Peut-être pour menacer. Peut-être que c'était le souhait de blesser le dieu physiquement, combiné avec le souhait de le sentir de nouveau.

« -Parce que le Anthony que je connais ne ferait pas quelque chose comme ça. Et parce que j'aurais à te laisser faire, fit Loki dans un murmure rauque et étranglé. »

Durant un moment il écouta la respiration haletante du dieu. Sa mémoire fit défiler ces moments merveilleux où il l'avait entendu respirer comme ça –pour une raison différente. Cela lui fit mal jusqu'au cœur même de son être, alors il lâcha la tête de Loki et fit trébucher le dieu sur le buffet, le forçant à se rattraper avec ses bras. Il ne fit aucun effort pour se relever immédiatement.

Les pieds de Tony le traînèrent loin du menteur.

Il aurait pu se défendre. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ?

Est-ce que c'était une sorte d'autopunition ? Ou un autre tour ? Ou est-ce que Loki avait suffisamment la foi pour croire que Tony ne tomberait pas si bas ?

Loki se redressa et se retourna. Il n'y avait pas de colère sur ses traits. Seulement du remords.

« -Je vois que ta main a de nouveau guéri, força le dieu à travers le nœud audible dans sa gorge.

-T'attends pas au moindre remerciement pour ça ! J'ai eu assez de mal à l'expliquer ! répliqua Tony.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention, répondit Loki.

-Bien sûr que ça l'était pas ! fit Tony en retour. C'pas assez que j'commence à te haïr ?! Après tout c'qu'on a partagé ?! C'pas assez que maint'nant j'sache qu'c'était rien qu'un mensonge ?! Qu'tu m'as utilisé pour passer derrière nos lignes ?! Pourquoi tu peux pas, _s'il te plaît_, me laisser tranquille ?!

-Tout n'était pas des mensonges ! l'interpella Loki avec une voix vacillante avant de faire quelques pas en direction de Tony, lequel imita le mouvement en faisant quelques pas en arrière en réponse.

-Ouais, je sais, fit Tony en souriant cruellement. Qu'tu coucherais avec n'importe qui juste pour obtenir c'que tu veux…ça c'tait vrai ! »

Le dieu brisa leur contact visuel et regarda sur le côté durant un moment avant d'oser regarder l'humain de nouveau.

« -Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici, dit Loki les larmes aux yeux, le suppliant de le convaincre de rester.

-T'aurais pas dû naître ! répliqua Tony avec une sombre amertume dans la voix. »

A travers sa vision brouillée par l'alcool, il vit le cœur de Loki se briser au ralenti.

Et en ressentit une sale satisfaction.

Au bout d'un long moment, Loki s'enveloppa de nouveau d'un bleu nuit et partit en l'espace d'un battement de paupière.

**ooOoo**

Peu après ça Tony alla se coucher. Le sommeil vint bien trop facilement. Possiblement parce qu'il ne restait aucun sentiment ou pensée pour le déranger de quelque façon que ce soit. Son esprit était vide.

Il rêva.

Il se tenait debout dans un océan sans vagues, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, aucune côte en vue nulle part autour de lui. La lune brillait fortement dans le ciel sans étoiles. Il était déjà venu ici. Mais quelque chose était différent. Dérangeant même. Sa main effleura la surface de l'eau noir charbon. C'était épais et collant, et ce n'était pas du tout de l'eau. Cela s'accrocha à ses doigts et s'écoula lentement. Comme de l'huile. Il baissa les yeux et vit son reflet alors que celui de la lune manquait.

Son cœur commença à accélérer sa cadence. Effrayé comme il l'était, il essaya de dégager de là, mais l'océan ne lui permettait pas de bouger.

Puis il se réveilla.

Le reste de la nuit, il le passa devant sa télé, tombant assoupi lorsque l'épuisement le rattrapa.

* * *

…ON NE ME FRAPPE PAS ! J'Y SUIS POUR RIEN ! Moi aussi j'ai noyé mon clavier ok ?!

Encore une fois, je trouve que le comportement de Tony dans ce chapitre est des plus révélateur de ses carences en affection et de sa capacité à ressentir les choses tellement fort que sa rancune lorsqu'on l'a blessé est d'autant plus virulente. Il est volontairement cruel avec Loki car avec lui, c'est œil pour œil, dent pour dent. En ça, Loki et lui sont très similaires : de vrais papiers carbone. Notez cependant l'effort que fait Loki de venir essayer de s'expliquer, chose qu'il n'a JAMAIS dû faire de sa vie, auprès de qui que ce soit, ou alors pas de façon aussi tenace. Car peu importe le nombre de fois que Tony lui dit de le laisser tranquille, il revient. Toujours. Et c'est d'autant plus rageant de voir que Tony se laisse aveugler par sa douleur au point de ne pas voir la coquille, la fissure dans les rouages de cette mécanique qui se veut bien huilée. C'est en ça que Tony affiche l'égoïsme d'un enfant. Pas un seul instant il n'essaie, il ne PENSE même à se mettre à la place de Loki, qu'il a mis dans une case avec des étiquettes qu'il ne regarde pas à deux fois. Car Tony est un novice dans ce genre de relation, et il se retrouve en plus amoureux d'une personne parmi la plus complexe qui soit. Alors forcément, beaucoup de choses se cassent la gueule au début, sans compter les très nombreuses complications dues à leurs réalités respectives qui rentrent en collision avec la force d'un millier d'ouragans. C'est trop complexe, trop dur à assumer. A porter. Alors je ne dis pas que leur relation est vouée à l'échec, mais qu'il était inévitable qu'ils perdent des morceaux d'eux-mêmes pendant le voyage.

Et je vous demanderais de vous préparer psychologiquement pour le prochain chapitre, car à mon humble avis il est bien pire que celui-là. Si vous avez envie de frapper Tony, c'est normal. Même si ça commence dès ce chapitre. Il est plus court que celui-là, aussi je ferai de mon mieux comme d'habitude.

A la revoyure, et faites vos stocks de mouchoirs. T_T


	16. Le Temps de nos Mensonges

**Le Temps de nos Mensonges**

**ooOoo**

Il tomba dans un profond trou noir mental après la dernière visite de Loki. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir été si ivre dès le début cette nuit-là. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir prononcé cette dernière phrase. Il aurait aimé ne pas se sentir de cette façon envers le Dieu de la Malice. Il aurait aimé que tout ceci ne soit jamais arrivé. Et parce qu'il ne pouvait rien changer, et parce qu'il était qui il était, il noya son chagrin une bouteille après l'autre durant une semaine entière, nuit après nuit.

Pour se cacher des autres, il s'enfermait dans son atelier, jour après jour. Il savait qu'ils étaient devenus soupçonneux. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus s'occuper de ça. Ce problème en particulier pesait déjà tellement lourd sur ses épaules. Il ne pouvait que prier d'avoir blessé Loki suffisamment profondément pour qu'il ne revienne pas, jamais. Alors lui-même aurait une chance d'être libre de nouveau, avec le temps.

Au moins il avait été productif durant les sept derniers jours. Il avait toujours ses meilleures idées lorsqu'il utilisait le travail pour se distraire de quelque chose d'autre. D'abord il analysa les deux signatures de Loki et disséqua les différentes énergies dont elles se constituaient. A la fin, tout était énergie, pas vrai ? Il essaya de décider laquelle il utilisait pour sa magie. Cela seul lui prit deux jours entiers. S'il se concentrait sur cette tâche, il devrait être en mesure de trouver un moyen de perturber la magie de Loki. Un outil utile si jamais il en avait besoin.

Par curiosité il programma une simulation qui devait lui montrer ce qui se passerait si l'étrange élément de Surtr entrait en collision avec les énergies relatives à la magie. D'abord avec celle que Loki utilisait en tant qu'Ase, puis celle avec laquelle il travaillait en tant que Géant du Givre. Il dut vérifier et revérifier les résultats. La magie Ase était légèrement affectée par Double-E-Alpha. Mais l'énergie Jötnar semblait plus ou moins s'en nourrir et devenait encore plus puissante !

Il aurait à montrer ça à Bruce urgemment. Il avait une idée de comment ils pouvaient utiliser ça pour leur propre bénéfice. Et Banner était le seul à pouvoir résoudre et à comprendre cette énigme en premier.

**ooOoo**

Puis Thor leur revint.

C'était un matin d'automne habituel lorsque le Dieu du Tonnerre se laissa tomber sur la passerelle de la Tour Stark. Il arborait un sourire sur son visage. Un bon signe. Un très bon signe, tout bien considéré. Et cela donna à Tony la parfaite opportunité d'échapper à la discussion avec Steve, Clint et Bruce sur le fait de savoir si oui ou non il buvait trop en ce moment. Il savait que c'était le cas, mais il n'avait pas besoin de trois nounous qui lui disent quoi faire.

Thor entra dans le salon avec son « Mes amis ! » typique et ils le saluèrent en retour. A présent que le dieu blond était de retour, Tony réalisa à quel point sa compagnie lui avait manqué. Il se demanda où il était allé.

« -C'est tellement bon de te voir, fit Steve. Te sens-tu mieux après…après ce qui s'est passé ? »

La dernière partie de la phrase fut prononcée avec incertitude.

Le dieu acquiesça, mais le sourire quitta son visage.

« -Je me sens mieux. Mais j'avais besoin de temps pour accepter ce que mon frère a fait.

-Es-tu allé à Asgard ? demanda Clint.

-Oui, en effet.

-Et l'as-tu dit à Odin ?

-J'aurais dû, répondit Thor pensivement. Mais je crois que Loki avait raison. Père pourrait fermer le portail aveuglément sans considérer les clauses du contrat entre Loki et Surtr. Il pourrait causer plus de mal que de bien. Tant que nous n'en savons pas plus, je pense qu'il vaut mieux le laisser dans l'ignorance.

-Et ton frère ? voulut savoir Bruce. Sais-tu où il est ? »

Thor posa gentiment Mjölnir au sol et soupira.

« -Non. J'ai gardé les deux yeux ouverts, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui.

-Alors cela pourrait te surprendre d'apprendre qu'il était là il y a quelques jours, répondit Bruce, et les sourcils de Thor s'élevèrent sous l'ébahissement.

-S'il vous plaît dites-moi qu'il n'a fait de mal à personne ! Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner si je n'avais pas été là alors que…

-Thor ! Relax ! l'interrompit Clint en levant les mains dans un geste apaisant. Il était pas là pour se battre.

-Il ne l'était pas ?! dit l'Ase.

-Non, lui dit Bruce avec un sourire. »

Cela sembla calmer le dieu.

« -Alors pourquoi était-il là ? »

Les humains se regardèrent. Tony voulait garder la chose pour lui, ou éviter les prochaines minutes, mais il savait que cela ne serait pas possible. Ce fut Clint qui annonça l'inévitable.

« -Il était là pour dire _merci _à Tony personnellement, à sa manière. »

Des yeux bleu océan se fixèrent sur Tony.

« -Comment ? »

Tony déglutit difficilement. Il sentit chaque paire d'yeux sur lui.

« -Il… »

Il dut s'éclaircir la gorge avant.

« -Il a guéri une coupure sur ma main pendant que je dormais. »

Les yeux de Thor s'écarquillèrent un peu à ça.

« -Pourquoi ferait-il cela ?

-Je sais pas, mentit Tony, trop effrayé pour ne dire ne serait-ce que la moitié de la vérité. Mais notre système de surveillance a dit que c'était lui. »

Thor fronça les sourcils, ne croyant pas vraiment le milliardaire.

Clint rit bruyamment et alla à côté de Tony pour lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« -Nah, Tony est juste trop timide pour te dire que Loki est devenu très certainement un peu affectueux après qu'ils aient partagé quelque tendresse lors de leur voyage ensemble.

-Tendresse ?! demanda Thor.

-Ils se sont embrassés, c'est tout, répondit Bruce avec un large sourire bien intentionné.

-Il t'a laissé l'_embrasser _?! demanda Thor avec une étrange émotion que Tony n'arriva pas à déchiffrer et –un ton dans sa voix qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Stark, est-ce vrai ?! »

Il ne restait pas d'autre choix à Tony que d'acquiescer.

Thor passa de l'un à l'autre puis son regard tomba de nouveau sur Tony.

« -Suis-moi, ordonna-t-il avant de tourner les talons pour sortir de la pièce en direction des couloirs. »

Tony regarda les autres, impuissant, recherchant la moindre trace de soutien, mais il n'y en avait aucune. Et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter la discussion, mais il craignait les conséquences. Où était Natasha quand il avait le plus besoin d'elle ? Incertain de quoi faire et à quoi s'attendre, il marcha derrière le Dieu de la Foudre.

**ooOoo**

Ils eurent une longue conversation. Une qui dura au moins une heure. Et malgré le fait que la chambre de Thor soit une des plus larges, elle semblait trop étriquée pour la tension entre eux.

Thor fut très clair concernant le fait que Loki n'embrasserait pas _qui que ce soit _sous le coup d'une impulsion irréfléchie. Qu'il ne l'utiliserait même pas pour manipuler qui que ce soit. Que c'était un des derniers trésors que Loki avait gardés pour lui. Qu'il n'y aurait seulement _qu'une _raison pour laquelle il embrasserait quelqu'un, mais que cela ne se pouvait parce que cela ne collerait pas dans le tableau. Que dans ce cas il n'aurait pas trahi Tony.

Et cela mena Tony à lui dire ce qui s'était passé entre eux sur l'île et puis ici. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils combattent la créature-dragon. Comment Loki avait essayé puis réussi à gagner la confiance de Tony. Thor s'assit et écouta. Il posa une question occasionnelle çà et là, mais la plupart du temps, il laissa Tony faire la conversation.

Et la peur de Tony que Thor ait envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure s'évanouit lentement. Il s'attendait à une explosion de colère. A ce qu'il le condamne. Peut-être à ce qu'il le méprise pour avoir fait de telles choses avec son frère. Au lieu de ça le Foudroyeur sembla sincèrement s'inquiéter pour son ami. Et Loki. Il lui dit que Loki était connu pour sa vie sexuelle excessive autant que Tony était connu pour son style de vie débauché. Il dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être sûr de la façon de comment prendre le comportement de son frère et de comment interpréter le baiser, même s'il avait été initié par Tony. Mais il était sûr d'une chose.

« -Loki peut être emporté par sa folie. Nous le savons plus que quiconque. Mais il ressent _plus _et _plus profondément _que n'importe lequel d'entre nous puisse l'imaginer. Et il ne peut pas toujours contrôler ces sentiments. Si, contre toute raison, il a pu y avoir davantage qu'une façon de se jouer de toi, tu devrais être prudent avec ce que tu fais ou dis, si jamais il t'arrive de lui parler de nouveau. »

Tony déglutit difficilement à ça, les souvenirs de la nuit où il était complètement déchiré lui revenant à l'esprit. Il décida de n'en rien dire à Thor. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant.

Thor lui demanda s'ils pouvaient en reparler dans les prochains jours. Il aurait à y réfléchir. Et il voulait que Tony ait le sentiment qu'il n'avait pas à lui raconter jusqu'au moindre petit détail. Que cela n'aurait pas d'importance. Que ce qui comptait était le tableau général. Peut-être, après tout ce dont ils avaient parlé, que Tony se souviendrait de quelque chose qui vaudrait la peine d'être dit alors. Quelque chose qui aiderait à comprendre.

En ayant accepté ça, Tony laissa le dieu tranquille.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Pas à propos de Thor. Au contraire. Thor avait réagi de la meilleure façon qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il avait écouté, il y avait réfléchi, il s'était fait son avis. Et pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose qui se tenait entre les lignes. Mais Tony n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Et il y avait l'avertissement que lui avait donné Thor. Un avertissement qui, peut-être, arrivait trop tard.

**ooOoo**

Tony se tenait sur la passerelle et embrassait la ville du regard. Il avait besoin d'un peu d'air frais après avoir passé toute la matinée en bas dans son atelier. Il était si près de résoudre son problème de perturber les énergies de Loki. En théorie cela devrait marcher. Tout ce qu'il avait besoin de faire à présent était d'implanter le dispositif dans quelque chose qu'il pourrait utiliser à cette fin.

Mais pour l'instant il autorisa son esprit à vagabonder et à juste profiter du soleil sur sa peau. Son regard se perdit, loin dans le ciel sans nuages. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'aller mieux. Juste un petit peu, c'était un début.

Une ombre survola sa tête et l'arracha de sa transe. Il scruta le ciel à la recherche de sa source. Cela lui prit un moment avant de la trouver. C'était un aigle, s'élançant, majestueux et libre, à travers les airs, les ailes largement déployées et légèrement recourbées vers le haut à leurs extrémités. Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là durant un moment, avant de s'en désintéresser et d'admirer l'oiseau tant qu'il était là. Il faisait des cercles au-dessus des gratte-ciels, encore et encore, traversant répétitivement la ligne entre Tony et le soleil.

« -C'est lui, tu sais, dit la voix de Thor quelque part dans son dos. »

Durant une seconde Tony dut se demander qui il voulait dire par _lui_, mais alors il se retourna lentement et regarda le dieu blond d'un air interrogateur.

« -Comment…fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire alors qu'il regardait Thor approcher, les yeux fixés sur l'aigle. »

Il ne répondit pas jusqu'à arriver devant la balustrade de verre de la passerelle. Tony le rejoignit et leva également les yeux vers l'oiseau.

« -Mon frère est un métamorphe. Je pensais que tu le savais, dit le Dieu davantage à lui-même qu'à l'humain.

-Je…non, répondit honnêtement Tony. »

Ils avaient passé tellement de jours ensemble, tellement d'heures à se raconter des histoires sur leurs vies. Pas une seule fois Loki n'avait mentionné ce fait. Et ni Thor ne l'avait fait avant. Comment aurait-il dû le savoir ?! Devrait-il vraiment commencer à lire les livres de mythologie, comme Bruce l'avait suggéré de multiples fois ? Il tourna la tête et regarda Thor du coin de l'œil.

« -Comment tu sais que c'est lui ? »

A cette question le dieu leva le bras en un salut silencieux. L'aigle répondit avec son propre cri solennel.

« -Pourquoi il fait ça ? demanda Tony à voix basse.

-Il attend quelque chose, répondit le frère de Loki, ses yeux ne quittant jamais l'oiseau en train de voler.

-Et quoi ?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question, dit Thor. »

Finalement leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils se fixèrent durant un long moment.

« -Ecoute, Stark. Ce n'est pas de mon ressort. C'est quelque chose entre lui et toi. Si tu ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, personne ne le sait, déclara Thor clairement. Et si tu peux le lui donner, alors je le demande pour notre destin à tous, s'il te plaît, donne-le lui, ou nous aurons à utiliser ta nouvelle arme pour l'arrêter. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il ne prend pas le rejet très bien. »

Le Dieu observa l'oiseau durant quelques instants avant de tourner les talons et de commencer à s'éloigner. Au bout de quelques pas il s'arrêta.

« -Quoi que tu décides, sois sûr que je serai de ton côté, homme de métal, dit-il par-dessus son épaule. »

Puis il rentra.

Tony leva les yeux vers le ciel.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? murmura-t-il pensivement. »

**ooOoo**

L'aigle apparaissait chaque jour et volait en cercles haut au-dessus de la tour. Parfois durant quelques minutes seulement, parfois durant des heures. Tony se retrouva à faire quelques tours dehors à l'occasion. Quelque chose l'attirait vers l'animal.

Une fois il leva la main haut en l'air, comme Thor l'avait fait quelques temps auparavant. En réponse, Loki s'en alla. Cela ne souleva que de nouvelles questions.

**ooOoo**

Bruce trouva comment énergie et élément interagissaient l'un avec l'autre. Il eut le plus grand plaisir à tout montrer à Tony dans une simulation générée par Jarvis. Les particules dans l'énergie Jötnar de Loki étaient capables d'ouvrir les atomes de EE-alpha et d'utiliser l'énergie des micro-explosions pour elle-même, pendant que EE-alpha n'avait aucune chance d'interférer. Le problème était qu'élément et énergie étaient significativement différents de leurs équivalents sur Terre. Ils défiaient quelques lois de la physique et Bruce supposait qu'ils ne seraient pas en mesure de copier l'énergie de Loki afin d'en faire usage eux-mêmes. S'il y avait un moyen de le faire, ils pourraient construire une sorte de boucler d'énergie pour se protéger des rayons de Surtr, si jamais ils rencontraient de nouveau une de ses créatures.

Le scientifique et l'ingénieur se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'ils essaieraient quand même de trouver un moyen.

Quelque chose vint à l'esprit de Tony. Que Loki connaissait les habilités de sa magie. Pour quoi d'autre aurait-il pris son apparence Jötnar les deux fois où il était entré en contact avec Surtr ?! Il inhala et expira très profondément avant de repousser les pensées. Puis il se remit au travail.

**ooOoo**

Dehors une lourde tempête faisait rage. Il avait plu toute la journée et des nuages noirs épais recouvraient le ciel. Aucun d'eux n'était assez fou pour mettre un pied dehors.

Tony resta en bas durant la majeure partie de l'après-midi, s'occupant avec un nouvel outil pour ses armures. Quatre jours auparavant il avait terminé son travail sur le perturbateur de magie et l'avait installé dans deux fins et solides bracelets de métal, petits, légers et faciles à mettre. Une fois fermés ils ne se rouvriraient pas. Puisque Loki utilisait la magie grâce à ses mains, cela semblait le meilleur moyen de peut-être –avec de la chance- l'en empêcher.

A présent il les avait dans sa poche tout le temps. Il n'était pas sûr de jamais les utiliser contre Loki, mais on ne savait jamais.

De retour en haut il trouva Thor se tenant près de la fenêtre. La tempête était à présent plus lourde que quelques heures auparavant.

« -Est-ce de ton fait ? demanda Tony au Dieu. »

Thor sursauta légèrement à sa voix et se retourna, surpris. Quelque chose avait dû occuper toute son attention.

« -Non, mon ami, répondit-il simplement.

-Et qu'est-ce qui est si intéressant là dehors ? voulut savoir l'humain.

-Regarde par toi-même, répondit le dieu avant de se remettre à fixer les nuages. »

Tony se rapprocha de la fenêtre et leva le regard également.

Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux, bien qu'il aurait dû s'en douter. Là dehors, bravant la pluie glaciale, l'aigle luttait contre le vent qui jouait avec lui à l'instar d'une vulgaire feuille.

**ooOoo**

La lumière du jour s'évanouit et ne laissa rien d'autre derrière elle que l'obscurité rageuse derrière la fenêtre. Et un aigle solitaire, luttant contre la tempête depuis des heures à présent.

Tony l'observait depuis les fenêtres de sa chambre. C'était dément ! Pourquoi s'infligeait-il cela ? Pourquoi se torturait-il de la sorte ? Que voulait-il prouver devant les yeux de Tony ?

Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il passa là à regarder l'oiseau devenir de plus en plus faible. La tempête jouait avec lui si aisément. Les plumes trempées semblaient l'attirer vers le bas.

Jusqu'où Loki irait avec ça ?

Tony voulait-il le savoir ?

Il se déplaça pour aller s'allonger sur son lit avec un soupir. Le hurlement du vent résonnait dans ses oreilles, et de lourdes, épaisses gouttes de pluie martelaient constamment ses fenêtres.

« -Eteins, dit-il juste assez fort pour que Jarvis entende. »

La pièce fut plongée dans le noir.

Durant de longues minutes il se contenta d'écouter les sons sinistres.

Puis il se releva en poussant une exclamation douloureuse entre le grognement et le soupir.

« -Jarvis, éteins le système d'alarme ici. »

Il hésita durant une autre minute jusqu'à ce qu'il tire enfin sur la poignée et n'ouvre une de ses fenêtres. Instantanément un vent glacial lui fouetta le visage et un rideau de gouttes de pluie s'abattit sur le tapis. Le hurlement augmenta par dix. Il recula d'un pas derrière la fenêtre et la maintint ouverte comme s'il tenait la porte à quelqu'un pour qu'il puisse entrer.

Et attendit.

Cela prit un long moment jusqu'à ce que l'ombre des contours de l'aigle ne vole à travers la fenêtre, les ailes effleurant les rebords. Juste avant qu'il n'atterrisse, il se transforma en une couverture de brouillard noir, jusqu'à ce que Loki n'apparaisse à l'intérieur et ne fasse se disperser le brouillard dans toutes les directions.

Pendant que son corps fermait automatiquement la fenêtre, les yeux de Tony embrassèrent la vision devant lui.

Loki se tenait dos à lui et ne fit aucune tentative de bouger. Il respirait difficilement. C'était comme s'il avait couru toute la journée. Ses vêtements, une simple tunique noire avec une ceinture de bronze et son pantalon de cuir, lui collaient au corps et gouttaient sur le sol. Le dieu était trempé jusqu'aux os. Et pourtant, même dans cette condition, il avait tout de la royauté qu'il incarnait.

Tony était impressionné par l'apparence du Dieu. Et il craignait ce qui pourrait se passer à présent. Les derniers mots qu'il avait dits à Loki avaient été emplis de rage. Il avait été sérieux, à ce moment-là. Et il savait que Loki en était conscient. Mais il savait également que les choses étaient différentes aujourd'hui, autrement il ne l'aurait pas laissé entrer, et il espérait que le dieu pouvait également le sentir d'une certaine manière.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il pour cacher sa peur derrière un masque de nonchalance et une nuance d'agacement. »

Loki porta les deux mains à son visage et sembla en essuyer l'humidité. Puis il se retourna lentement tout en reprenant un peu le contrôle de sa respiration. Mais au lieu de répondre il se contenta de regarder Tony depuis sa position au centre de la pièce. Cela énerva l'humain. Il n'y avait pas de haine dans ce regard, ni de colère, ou aucune autre sorte d'agressivité. Il était complètement vide d'expression. Rien.

« -Tu n'es toujours pas le bienvenu ici, dit Tony, et sa main retrouva la poignée de la fenêtre. »

Les yeux de Loki suivirent le mouvement avant qu'ils ne se fixent de nouveau sur Tony. Il n'était pas très sûr d'avoir vu le dieu frissonner ou si les ténèbres avaient trompé ses yeux.

Puis il y eut un murmure.

Faible et bas.

Ou était-ce son imagination ?

Non, les lèvres de Loki avaient remué. A peine.

Il lâcha la poignée et fit un pas en direction du dieu. Il sentait ses mains trembler sous la tension qui s'était accumulée. Et si c'était une incantation bizarre ?

« -Quoi ? demanda-t-il prudemment. »

Les yeux de Loki tombèrent au sol. Etait-ce de la comédie ? Ou montrait-il son véritable visage en ce moment ? Il n'y avait pas moyen que Tony puisse faire la différence. A quel point une telle aptitude rendait seul, lorsque personne ne vous fait plus confiance, se demanda Tony en faisant un autre pas vers le dieu. Maintenant il pouvait clairement le voir. Il _tremblait_. Et ses lèvres remuèrent de nouveau.

« -J'ai tout fait comme il ne fallait pas, dit le murmure rauque.

-Je sais, répondit Tony avec une trace amère. Nous sommes toujours vivants. »

Loki tourna la tête sur le côté. Un signe de honte, si Tony pouvait le dire ainsi.

« -La question est, pourquoi t'as besoin de me dire ça. »

Le dieu inhala profondément.

« -Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il. »

Il se souvint des mots de Thor et durant un instant Tony eut envie de tendre les bras et d'enlacer Loki de nouveau, comme il l'avait fait sur l'île. Ou ici. Enlacer le dieu qui semblait être moins que l'ombre de lui-même en cet instant. A la place il lui présenta ses mots.

« -Tu…la dernière fois que t'étais là t'as dit que t'avais pas d'autre choix que de nous tuer. Qu'est-ce qui a changé pour que tu recommences pas maintenant ? »

Avec de la chance il ne donnait pas d'idées à Loki.

Les lèvres du dieu tremblèrent.

« -Parce que cela n'a plus d'importance, répondit-il doucement. Je les ai abandonnés. »

Tony fronça les sourcils à ça.

« -Qui ?!

-Mes enfants, dit Loki, et ses yeux se levèrent vers le plafond en une tentative pour cacher ses larmes. Surtr m'a promis que j'aurai de nouveau accès à mes fils si je livrais les Avengers et aidais à me débarrasser de vous. Quel genre de père serais-je si je n'avais _pas _accepté ?! »

Cela faisait sens. La question était…

« -Quand as-tu parlé avec lui ? T'as pas du tout quitté la tour.

-Ne te rappelles-tu pas des jours que j'ai passés loin de toi, sur l'île ? dit Loki. »

Tony dut faire un pas en arrière.

« -Mais…ça voudrait dire que…t'as fait tout ça exprès ?! Tout ça entre nous, c'était faux depuis le début ?!

-Non ! souffla Loki.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire _non _?! lâcha Tony. Tu voulais obtenir ma confiance pour nous infiltrer et tu m'as utilisé à cette fin !

-En premier, oui, mais alors…

-N'ose même pas me servir ces conneries ! l'interrompit-il.

-Pour quelle autre raison penses-tu que je me suis téléporté au lieu de me battre au côté de Surtr ! »

Ce n'était pas une question.

Tony l'observa prudemment, mais ne sut pas quoi dire à ça. Il pensait que cela avait été la réaction d'un lâche.

« -Le marché incluait votre défaite, expliqua Loki, et Tony réalisa lentement ce que cela signifiait.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda-t-il au dieu d'une voix douce.

-A cause de toi. »

C'était une simple déclaration, laquelle quitta le dieu tremblant et s'étendit à travers la pièce sombre. Et elle ramena tous les sentiments que Tony avait si soigneusement remisés sous la surface.

« -Mais cela n'aura plus d'importance, je le sais, continua Loki. Parce que je n'ai pas pu prendre parti, j'ai perdu mes enfants une troisième fois, et je t'ai perdu, toi aussi. »

Ça faisait beaucoup à comprendre pour Tony là. Donc Loki ressentait _vraiment _quelque chose pour lui aussi. _Tout n'était pas des mensonges ! _Mais cela ne devrait rien changer, parce qu'il ne serait plus capable de lui refaire confiance. Jamais il ne le laisserait lui faire mal comme ça une seconde fois. Loki était capable de mentir juste sous votre nez. Comment pouvait-il jamais être sûr de quoi que ce soit ?! Et ses enfants ? Et s'il n'était jamais plus en mesure de les revoir à présent ? Et si Surtr leur avait dit que leur père avait décidé qu'il était contre eux ? A quel point Loki pouvait-il supporter une telle douleur avant que cela ne le brise et le plonge dans la folie de nouveau ? A quoi Loki pouvait-il encore se raccrocher ? Qu'arriverait-il s'il ne restait rien ? Pourquoi était-il venu ici ?

« -Pourquoi t'es venu ici ? demanda-t-il à voix haute. »

Une unique larme s'échappa accidentellement des yeux de Loki.

« -Je voulais t'expliquer cela pour te faire voir que rien de tout ceci n'était ta faute. C'était moi. _J'ai _fait erreur sur erreur. Et je veux dire à quel point je suis désolé de tout ce que je t'ai fait. »

Contre son gré, cela alla droit au cœur de Tony. _Et si cela n'était que quelques autres mots sortant de la bouche d'un menteur ? _Mais cela le faisait se sentir tellement mieux. Et il commençait à comprendre ce que ressentait Loki. Combien il souffrait. Alors il fit un pas en avant. Et puis un autre. Un autre et un autre jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne pile devant le dieu. Sans rien dire il glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Loki et l'attira contre son corps. Il était tellement familier de l'avoir dans ses bras. Plus mince qu'avant, glacial à cause de la pluie et un peu désagréable en raison de ses vêtements mouillés. Mais alors, lentement, Loki leva les bras et les enroula autour du cou et des épaules de Tony avant de presser son visage dans son cou. Son souffle chaud faisait un contraste étrange avec son corps froid.

« -Je te déteste, murmura Tony doucement avant de resserrer son étreinte autour du dieu tremblant entre ses bras. »

Loki se contenta de s'accrocher à lui alors que l'eau s'infiltrait lentement à travers ses vêtements. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il y avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes en cet instant. Il sentit ce qu'étreindre Loki lui faisait. C'était dangereux. Cela semblait trop parfait. Son esprit eut besoin de toutes ses ressources pour se convaincre de lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir cela. Que sa possessivité de milliardaire aurait à dire _non _à ça.

Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, Loki souleva une question dans un murmure.

« -Il n'y pas de retour possible, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, dit Tony. »

Il savait qu'à cet instant ils n'auraient pas de chance digne de ce nom. Pas du tout. Quel genre de futur y aurait-il possiblement sans confiance ?

« -Je m'en doutais. »

Tellement de remords dans ces trois mots…

Tony ferma les yeux et inhala l'odeur unique du dieu. Cela fit revenir tellement de souvenirs. Il ferait mieux de trouver un moyen d'éloigner Loki bientôt, avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide.

C'est là que le dieu l'embrassa doucement dans le cou. Ses yeux roulèrent vers l'arrière sous le plaisir soudain.

« -Loki, arrête ça, força-t-il. »

Durant une seconde les lèvres fines s'immobilisèrent. Puis reprirent.

Il desserra son étreinte.

« -Loki, je suis sérieux. C'est inapproprié.

-S'il te plaît, murmura le dieu.

-Arrête, ordonna Tony.

-S'il te plaît, supplia Loki.

-J'ai dit : arrête ! répondit Tony, s'adressant cette fois au dieu _et _à lui-même tout en éloignant ses mains. »

Loki retira ses bras d'autour des épaules de Tony jusqu'à ce que ses mains reposent sur la nuque de l'humain. Il posa son front contre celui de Tony et ferma les yeux.

« -Juste une dernière fois, supplia-t-il dans un murmure.

-Non, répliqua Tony, à peine audible. »

Durant de longues minutes, ils se tinrent ainsi. Les bras de Tony pendant sans vie le long de son corps, ses yeux observant attentivement le dieu devant lui. Loki accroché à son cou tendrement, ses doigts froids, mais doux. Il gardait les yeux fermés. Peut-être craignait-il que, s'il les ouvrait, il aurait à le lâcher. Tony pouvait sentir à quel point au juste Loki essayait désespérément de ne pas trembler. Un Géant du Givre pouvait-il au moins avoir froid comme ça ? Peut-être que c'était dû à l'épuisement. Quoi que ce fût, cela le faisait paraître tellement faible. Si désespéré. Si impuissant. Tellement _pas _Loki. _Tellement _Loki.

Le dieu déglutit et retira ses mains. Puis sa tête. Lentement il ouvrit les yeux et regarda droit dans ceux de Tony. Il n'y avait aucune malfaisance en eux. Rien de mauvais. Juste cette expression dont n'émanait rien d'autre que de l'affection.

Loki tourna la tête et regarda la tempête faire rage dehors.

« -Je ferais mieux d'y aller à présent, dit-il, et avec des pas prudents, il marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. »

Durant une fraction de seconde Tony se demanda pourquoi Loki ne semblait pas vouloir se téléporter, mais alors il vit qu'il n'avait pas son sceptre avec lui et supposa qu'il en avait probablement besoin pour des distances plus longues. Mais pourquoi était-il venu sans arme pour commencer ? Etait-ce parce qu'il voulait paraître pacifique ? Ou ne se faisait-il pas suffisamment confiance ? S'était-il rendu si relativement impuissant pour s'assurer qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à Tony ?

Avant d'y penser à deux fois, Tony suivit Loki jusqu'à la fenêtre. Ses pieds nus sentirent les traces de pas mouillées que le dieu avait laissées. Juste devant la fenêtre, il tendit la main, attrapa l'épaule de Loki pour le faire se retourner. Et l'embrassa.

Il tint son visage entre ses paumes tout en pressant son corps complètement contre celui de Loki. Ses lèvres avaient le goût de sel. Et elles ne bougèrent pas. Durant une seconde il interrompit le baiser et attendit le moindre signe montrant qu'il devrait arrêter, mais à la place il sentit des doigts tendres dans ses cheveux et un petit son entre sanglot et soulagement s'échappa d'entre les lèvres fines.

« -Juste une dernière fois, fit Tony en répétant le souhaite de Loki. »

Le dieu acquiesça en signe d'assentiment.

Il en avait envie pour des raisons égoïstes. Certainement que c'était pareil pour Loki.

Comment pouvait-il dire non à l'homme devant lui ? Lui, qui obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait ? Et n'était-ce pas là un bon moyen de réécrire ce qu'ils avaient partagé entre les draps auparavant ? S'il le faisait bien ?

Il bougea de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Loki et cette fois le dieu lui rendit son baiser. Ce n'était ni doux ni tendre, mais affamé, désespéré et avec presque trop de passion pour la caresse que c'était supposé être. Ils s'en fichaient tous les deux. Tony pressa le dos de Loki contre la vitre et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Le dieu augmenta sa poigne dans les cheveux de Tony en retour et pressa ses hanches contre celles de l'humain.

Un instant plus tard les mains de Tony glissèrent sur le torse ferme et descendirent sous le rebord de la tunique. Il avait besoin de sentir davantage de peau. Loki lâcha ses cheveux et déboucla sa propre ceinture pour donner un meilleur accès à Tony. Tony n'hésita pas à passer ses mains sur la peau douce qui se réchauffait lentement à son toucher. Leurs lèvres ne se quittèrent jamais pendant que leurs mains exploraient chaque centimètre de leurs corps, absorbant avidement le moindre détail, parfaitement conscients du fait qu'ils se toucheraient pour la dernière fois ainsi. Autant Tony voulait que cela aille plus lentement et avec bien plus de tendresse, autant il ne pouvait le permettre. Cela rendrait les choses pires qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Et il ne pouvait pas ralentir, parce que cela faisait trop longtemps. Cela lui avait trop manqué, il en avait eu trop envie. Et Loki semblait ressentir la même chose.

Le dieu se pencha et mordilla, lécha et mordit la gorge de Tony pendant que ses ongles raclaient le long du dos de l'humain. Tony haleta de plaisir et se demanda comment son _non _avait pu se transformer en _oui _si rapidement. Ses mains descendirent plus bas et se glissèrent à l'intérieur du pantalon de cuir, épousant ces fesses parfaites et les attirant plus près. Ils gémirent tous deux sans honte au contact. Tony maudit ses satanés besoins, sa plus grande faiblesse. Il avait besoin de plus.

Il éloigna ses mains de nouveau et commença à défaire les lacets sur le devant du pantalon. Loki sembla comprendre et passa sa tunique par-dessus sa tête. Elle atterrit au sol dans un son claquant. Puis de longs doigts travaillèrent à ouvrir son pantalon en retour, pendant que des jambes pâles s'extirpaient du vêtement de cuir. Tony n'hésita pas à pousser gentiment Loki sur le buffet juste à côté d'eux et y fit asseoir le dieu. Il se pressa de nouveau contre le corps d'ivoire et fit gémir Loki encore et encore. Cela sonnait différent du passé, ne laissant aucun doute que le dieu était parfaitement conscient de ce qui se passait en cet instant. Cela sonnait exactement comme ce que ressentait Tony. La situation lui donnait envie de pleurer. Ils étaient tous deux si désespérément en train d'essayer de se raccrocher à quelque chose qui n'était rien qu'une illusion de ce qu'ils avaient eu réellement durant une courte période. Et au lieu de céder à la tristesse de la perte, ils prétendaient que c'était toujours là. Se trahissant l'un l'autre et se mentant à eux-mêmes.

Il ne pouvait pas attendre. Aucun d'eux ne le pouvait. Il prépara rapidement Loki et d'après les sons que fit le dieu, cela lui allait très bien. Les bras de Loki enlacèrent ses épaules et son cou une fois de plus, cachant de nouveau son visage dans le creux de son cou, lui faisant entendre jusqu'au plus petit son qui pourrait s'échapper de la bouche du dieu.

Il le pénétra. Avec attention, mais pas trop gentiment non plus.

Loki gémit légèrement. Il savait que cela avait dû faire mal. Lorsqu'il ressortit, il l'entendit siffler, et il eut un halètement lorsqu'il entra de nouveau. Tony ferma les yeux et posa son front sur l'épaule du dieu. Ses mains se saisirent fermement des hanches étroites. De longues jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille en retour.

Ce fut le drapeau blanc de Loki. Il abandonna tout contrôle. Se sut à la merci de l'humain à qui il avait fait tant de mal. Et ses tremblements cessèrent.

Les besoins de Tony installèrent le rythme et il donna de forts coups de rein répétitivement, provoquant les sons licencieux les plus délicieux chez l'homme dans ses bras. Loki bougeait ses hanches en rythme, augmentant le plaisir encore plus. C'était putain de trop bon. Il y avait de la douleur mélangée avec, physique, il en était conscient. Mais ils avaient tous les deux exactement besoin de ça à cet instant. De tout ce qui les empêchait de voir ce qui était réel.

« -Pas encore, murmurait Loki entre halètements et petites exclamations. Pas encore ! »

Et alors Tony sentit le corps fin se cambrer et Loki s'exclama avec force. Son corps entier frissonna.

Et sentir Loki jouir entre ses bras comme ça le réveilla en quelque sorte.

Loki n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur lui-même. Et il n'en aurait pas lorsqu'ils auraient terminé. Rien ne pouvait bloquer cette nouvelle réalisation à présent.

Et cela le mit en colère.

Pas parce que cela ruinait son illusion. Non, il était en colère parce que Loki l'avait encore utilisé pour parvenir à ses fins, avait de nouveau fait usage de sa faiblesse, et l'avait rendu responsable de chaque action que le dieu pouvait faire dans le proche futur. Il était _de nouveau _impliqué. Chaque intention de s'éloigner du Dieu de la Tromperie était en pièces à présent. Il était en colère contre Loki et contre lui-même.

Le Dieu replaça sa tête comme avant et soupira et gémit presque de façon enfantine contre la peau de Tony de nouveau. Si innocent.

« -Pourquoi – tu me – fais ça ?! demanda Tony avec un souffle saccadé en le pilonnant encore plus fort. »

Non, il ne pouvait pas arrêter non plus. C'était déjà allé trop loin.

Loki ne répondit pas. Ni ne demanda ce qu'il voulait dire. Peut-être qu'il le savait déjà. Peut-être qu'il savait même qu'aucune réponse ne pourrait être suffisamment satisfaisante.

« -Pourquoi as-tu – demandé – cette petite baise ?! continua-t-il. »

Il devait être clair. S'assurer que Loki ne reviendrait pas une autre fois pour réessayer ça. Pour son propre bien. Comme d'aucun battrait son chien volontairement pour le faire fuir au lieu qu'il revienne et recherche un foyer où il n'était plus le bienvenu.

« -Penses-tu – que – ça ferait – une différence ?! »

Il sut que ses mots touchèrent au but lorsque Loki l'étreignit plus étroitement et qu'un sanglot se cacha derrière un des gémissements.

« -Je – n'arrêterai - pas – de – te – haïr ! haleta-t-il avant de jouir puissamment et silencieusement à l'intérieur du dieu. »

Non, il n'était pas sérieux. Il ne détestait pas Loki. Pas du tout. Il ressentait tellement pour le dieu que cela faisait plus mal que n'importe quoi d'autre dans sa vie. Ce qu'il détestait était que cela soit ainsi. Il n'était pas sérieux et pourtant il l'avait dit. Parce qu'à l'amour, à la guerre. Et ceci était les deux.

Il se retira de Loki et détacha les bras du dieu de ses épaules. Loki se tint assis là comme un pantin et fixa le sol.

« -T'as eu ce que tu voulais. Maintenant habille-toi, dit Tony avec toute la froideur qu'il put rassembler. »

Il remonta son propre pantalon et le referma. Ses pieds le traînèrent un peu en arrière alors qu'il regardait Loki, sans vie, remettre ses vêtements.

Que ferait-il maintenant ? Où irait-il ? Le moment où Loki l'avait embrassé en guise d'adieu sur le champ de bataille lui revint à l'esprit et soudainement une étrange sorte de peur émergea dans son cœur. Et si cela n'était juste qu'une autre occasion de lui dire adieu ? De dire adieu à son lui amical ?

_Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu fais ou dis, si jamais il t'arrive de lui parler de nouveau._

Loki marcha vers lui avec le sourire le plus triste qu'il pouvait offrir. Le cœur de Tony battit plus rapidement et ses mains se refermèrent sur les bracelets dans ses poches. De longs doigts épousèrent doucement son visage et leurs yeux se trouvèrent.

« -Je suis désolé d'être venu à toi ce soir, murmura Loki. Cela n'arrivera plus. Je suis désolé.

-Non, répliqua Tony avant de rabaisser les mains de Loki avec seulement deux de ses doigts. Ne le sois pas. C'est moi qui suis désolé. »

Et avec ça il referma les bracelets de métal autour des poignets de Loki aussi rapidement qu'il le put et fit quelques pas en arrière pour être hors de portée.

« -Jarvis, alarme ! »

La lumière s'alluma dans la pièce, aveuglant les deux hommes durant une seconde. L'esprit de Loki essaya de comprendre ce qui se passait et pendant que ses doigts s'enroulaient autour d'une des menottes pour l'enlever, il regarda Tony avec des yeux incrédules et tenta possiblement de lancer un sort également. D'après le choc dans ses yeux, il semblait que les menottes fonctionnaient. Il y eut un flash de colère dans les orbes verts également, mais il disparut aussi vite qu'il apparut.

« -Tu peux pas les enlever, dit Tony, dos au mur de l'autre côté de la pièce. »

Loki lâcha le bracelet et fixa ses mains comme si quelqu'un leur avait arraché quelque chose.

« -L'équipe sera là dans quelques secondes, alors tente rien de stupide, dit-il au dieu, attendant n'importe quelle sorte de réaction. »

Lorsqu'il n'y en eut aucune, il continua.

« -S'il te plaît, comprends que je peux pas te laisser partir comme ça. Pas dans cette condition…Pas quelqu'un comme toi.

-Un monstre ? murmura Loki d'une voix vide. »

Tony grinça des dents au mot et secoua la tête.

« -Un dieu désespéré sans foyer, qui a prouvé auparavant jusqu'où il irait et _peut _aller.

-Un monstre, déclara Loki. »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Thor et Steve entrèrent dans la pièce, prêts à combattre quel que soit le mal qui pouvait les attendre.

Loki leva les mains en signe de reddition et mit son masque d'indifférence, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de Tony. Des siècles avaient appris à Loki à s'adapter à toute situation en l'espace d'un clin d'œil. Et à présent il disparaissait complètement derrière son masque.

* * *

Je dois vous avouer que si j'ai mis aussi longtemps à traduire ce chapitre, ce n'est pas parce que j'étais occupée, ou du moins pas que : j'ai traîné à mort parce que je redoutais d'arriver à ce passage. Enfin, à cette dernière partie de chapitre qui me déchire à chaque fois le cœur en des morceaux épars que je peine à retrouver et à rassembler de nouveau à chaque fois. Oui, c'est ce qu'on appelle une politique d'évitement. Oui, c'est psychologique, et c'est ce que peuvent nous faire les bonnes histoires.

Pour ça que je ne suis jamais sûre qu'il y ait besoin de preuve ultime de qualité à chaque fois qu'une histoire nous plaît. Pas pour celles qui enfoncent leurs mots jusque dans nos entrailles au risque de les faire saigner pour de vrai.

Avec le prochain chapitre, on entre dans les monstruosités de longueur. Je ferai de mon mieux pour faire au plus rapide comme d'habitude, sans compter que cela ne me fait pas plaisir de vous laisser en plan avec une fin pareille. Celle du prochain n'est pas mieux, mais…disons qu'avec ce qu'a semé Tony, je pense que vous ne serez pas surpris(es) de voir ce qu'il récolte.


	17. Verre

**Verre**

**ooOoo**

Loki n'offrit aucune résistance. Il semblait être bien conscient de n'avoir aucune chance de leur échapper. Il ne semblait même pas en avoir l'impulsion. Il se tenait juste là. Immobile. Sans émotion. Ses yeux transperçant ceux de Tony. Il n'y avait aucun message derrière le regard. Pas de question. Pas de colère. Ou de douleur. C'était un regard vide qui fit plus mal à Tony que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Il savait qu'il avait mal fait. Bien qu'il sache que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Sans limites, sans rien à quoi se raccrocher, Loki était une bombe à retardement enclenchée. Un ennemi surpuissant qui ne réfléchissait pas à deux fois avant de tuer quelqu'un, s'il était d'humeur. Et pourtant, dans le cas où Loki avait dit la vérité, il avait décidé de ne pas les tuer lorsqu'ils avaient combattu la créature. A cause de Tony, avait-il dit. Mais qu'aurait-il pu se passer s'ils avaient été en mesure d'entendre quels mots il avait échangés avec Surtr ? Qu'aurait-il fait alors ?!

Ils arrêtèrent Loki, d'accord sur le fait que c'était trop dangereux de le laisser en liberté. De cette façon ils l'auraient sous contrôle. Et c'était légitime après qu'il ait essayé de les livrer, tentant officiellement de les tuer. C'était mieux pour eux et, apparemment, c'était mieux pour lui, aussi. Peut-être, un jour, que Loki lui pardonnerait les sales méthodes pour le capturer. Ou il se vengerait. De ce qu'il savait du dieu, Tony avait tendance à penser que cela serait cette dernière option.

Au moment où le destin de Loki ne fut plus entre ses mains seules, son cerveau recommença à fonctionner correctement et commença à trouver quelque structure dans le chaos d'émotions et de pseudo-logique. Il recommença à être raisonnable. Oui, il avait essayé d'être comme ça durant l'heure précédente aussi. Mais cela donnait l'impression de n'avoir été rien d'autre qu'une tentative désespérée.

A présent qu'il avait enfin réussi, son corps commença à trembler, étant le premier à réaliser ce qu'il avait _fait_.

**ooOoo**

Ils menèrent Loki en bas dans les sous-sols. Ici, à l'endroit le plus profond, existait une prison petite, mais efficace. Et une cellule pour Bruce. Juste au cas où. Elle avait été construite d'après le propre souhait de Banner. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment ils l'amèneraient ici en bas s'il se transformait, mais cela le faisait se sentir plus en sécurité. Et durant quelques occasions, lorsque quelque chose le troublait, il descendait là et s'enfermait à l'intérieur.

A présent ils avaient choisi d'en faire la nouvelle maison de Loki jusqu'à ce qu'ils sachent quoi faire avec lui. Les deux autres cellules étaient plus petites et…moins sécurisées. Du moins pour le but d'y enfermer un dieu.

Le couloir était en forme de L. Derrière le checkpoint de sécurité il y avait deux petites cellules sur la gauche dans la partie la plus longue du corridor. En tournant au coin, le large couloir finissait avec la grande cellule, qui était aussi large que le couloir lui-même.

La pièce était simple. Complètement blanche. Une petite installation pour se laver et des toilettes, ainsi qu'un lit basique dans le fond de la cellule, très similaire à celui dans la cellule de Banner dans l'Héliporteur. Le mur avant était fait d'un verre de sécurité spécial, le reste d'un polymère extrêmement résistant aux variations thermiques. Aucun moyen de s'échapper.

Pas grand-chose de plus à faire à l'intérieur que _d'exister_.

C'était insonorisé. Prévu pour offrir au docteur une possibilité de se couper du monde extérieur, cela servait à présent pour une fin différente. Ils étaient à l'abri des mots sournois de Loki. Il y avait un panneau sur le mur de gauche, à l'extérieur de la cellule. Un simple écran tactile activait une connexion acoustique avec le prisonnier.

Le verre glissa sur le côté, permettant à Loki d'entrer dans la cellule. Ce qu'il fit sans hésitation.

Il s'était rendu.

Tony se demanda si peut-être il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des jours.

Thor expliqua les conditions à son frère. S'il se tenait tranquille, il était autorisé à rester ici. S'il causait des problèmes, il serait soit envoyé à Asgard, soit livré en détention au SHIELD. Loki continua de se tenir dos à eux, la tête un peu penchée en avant.

Au bout d'un moment de silence nerveux, ils le laissèrent seul.

**ooOoo**

Steve informa Fury. Ce qui mena à une réunion d'équipe désagréable au milieu de la nuit. Pour changer Nick ne hurla pas une fois cette fois. Il semblait des plus satisfaits de la situation et, après une courte discussion, accepta même que Loki puisse rester dans la tour. Tony s'était attendu à plus de résistance.

Bien sûr à présent au moins deux agents auraient à rester au checkpoint pour garder un œil sur les caméras de surveillance.

Ils avaient tous la plus profonde confiance en Jarvis pour reconnaître la moindre action dangereuse chez Loki. Mais on ne savait jamais.

Au cas où Loki serait capable de s'évader, un arsenal entier d'armes s'activant automatiquement n'attendrait que de rendre son évasion impossible.

Au moment où Fury félicita Tony pour avoir capturé le Dieu de la Malice, Tony eut envie de vomir. Si seulement ils savaient.

**ooOoo**

Après qu'ils aient amené Loki à sa cellule, Tony évita les sous-sols. Non pas qu'il y allait souvent, de toute façon. Mais maintenant il ne savait pas s'il pouvait supporter le regard empli de reproche de Loki. Durant une journée entière il trouva des excuses sur pourquoi il ne pouvait pas y descendre et au moins jeter un œil sur comment allait Loki. Après tout c'était lui qui semblait avoir cette étrange connexion spéciale avec le dieu.

Thor était dans les sous-sols depuis quelques heures et essayait de parler à Loki. Pour le faire au moins le regarder. Il n'y parvint pas. Peut-être que cela aurait été le cas s'il avait été en mesure de se rapprocher de son frère. Mais avec le verre les séparant l'un de l'autre, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire.

Alors, lorsqu'il revint, ses traits étaient trempés de chagrin. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Tony une seconde de trop avant qu'il n'aille dans sa chambre. Cela fit se sentir Tony plus coupable qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais il n'était pas prêt. Pas encore.

Il prendrait un verre et attendrait que le lendemain arrive.

**ooOoo**

Le matin arriva bien trop tôt. Jarvis le réveilla avec un bref panorama de l'heure, du temps et du statut vital de leur captif.

Tony vida son estomac dans les toilettes et évita de regarder dans le miroir. Après une douche brève il quitta sa chambre. Cela avait d'abord été Loki qui avait fait de cette pièce un lieu de torture rempli de souvenirs. A présent Tony lui-même était devenu la raison pour laquelle il ne trouverait la paix nulle part ici.

En fait, et l'esprit de Tony était à présent suffisamment clair et sobre pour l'admettre, il ne trouverait la paix nulle part jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse face à la confrontation.

La pensée seule tordit son estomac de nouveau.

C'était l'un de ces moments où d'aucun ne pouvait rien faire de plus que souhaiter remonter le temps et changer la chaîne des événements.

A quel _point _cela le troublait le heurta lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait pris les escaliers.

**ooOoo**

La descente fut toujours trop courte.

Après être entré dans le couloir en forme de L, il s'arrêta et écouta. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'attendait à entendre à part le bourdonnement bas des lampes à néon. Alors il fit résonner ses propres pas entre les murs.

Et il se prépara pour ce qui était à venir. Loki avait été proche de le tuer au moment où Tony avait effrayé Jormungandr. A quel point Loki serait en mesure d'être encore plus furieux après cette nuit ?

Il était heureux qu'une barrière les sépare.

Lorsqu'il passa le coin, les yeux anxieux regardant partout autour, il fut pris par surprise.

Il s'attendait à ce que Loki l'attende. A être prêt à laisser sortir toute la rage qu'il, à juste titre, avait accumulée en lui à cause de Tony. Mais à la place Loki était allongé sur son lit, dos au mur de verre. Il semblait étreindre son propre corps, comme se donnant à lui-même quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Son autre jambe était pied nu. Il n'y avait rien qui rappelait le fort et puissant dieu qu'il devrait être.

Tony pressa instinctivement ses bras l'un sur l'autre devant sa poitrine et déglutit difficilement. Il attendit ainsi durant ce qui sembla être une heure. Pas volontairement. Mais il n'arrivait pas à faire bouger son corps. Ses yeux étaient si occupés à absorber l'image toute simple. C'était un croquis fait à la-va-vite de noir et de blanc. Quelques lignes droites et un champ noir aux bords tranchants. Mais parfois les choses les plus simples étaient les plus complexes.

Il posa son coude dans son autre main et plaça ses doigts sur sa bouche.

Qu'avait-il fait.

Ses yeux fixèrent son propre reflet dans la vitre et il scruta son visage. Sans le réaliser au début, il retint sa respiration un instant. Puis son regard tomba sur le panneau à côté de lui. Bien sûr l'interphone était déconnecté.

Il considéra enfoncer le bouton, mais qu'y avait-il à dire en cet instant ?

Tony ferma les yeux et tourna les talons pour partir.

**ooOoo**

Loki ne bougea pas. Il était juste allongé là la plupart du temps, ses yeux soit au plafond soit dos à la vitre. Durant des heures il ne faisait rien que respirer et fixer le vague. Ou dormir.

Tony descendait au niveau de la prison plusieurs fois par jour.

Il ne savait pas s'il le faisait pour se torturer ou pour savoir si Loki…allait bien.

Peut-être qu'il avait besoin d'une sorte de réaction de Loki pour placer ses propres actions dans des catégories comme vrai, faux, nécessaire ou dégoûtant. Mais ce dieu derrière la vitre le rendait fou.

Ses signes vitaux étaient stables, mais Loki les inquiétait tous, car il ne mangeait et ne buvait rien. Tout ce qu'ils lui donnaient à travers la trappe – une ingénieuse implémentation dans le mur – demeurait intouché.

Il y avait ces moments durant lesquels Tony souhaitait n'avoir jamais ouvert cette fenêtre.

**ooOoo**

Il n'avait aucune idée depuis combien de temps il se tenait là, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des pas derrière lui. Derrière son reflet sur la vitre, le visage de Tasha apparut.

« -Hey, dit-il doucement.

-Hey, répondit-elle avant de s'arrêter à mi-chemin à côté de lui.

-T'es venue ici à cause de lui ? Ou moi.

-Les deux, répondit-elle avec un sourire. »

Durant un moment ils se tinrent juste là, côte à côte. Tony remarqua que leurs respirations étaient synchrones. Faisait-elle cela exprès ? Ou était-ce venu naturellement ?

« -Que penses-tu qui se passe en lui ? lui demanda-il. »

Elle hésita une seconde avant de lui répondre/

« -Je pense que tu le sais mieux que moi. »

**ooOoo**

La plupart du temps c'était Thor qui apportait eau et nourriture à son frère.

La plupart du temps c'était Thor qui les ramenait.

Mais parfois, en un accord tacite qu'ils échangeaient avec leurs yeux, c'était au tour de Tony. C'était la seule chose qu'il semblait capable de faire, à part attendre.

Bien sûr il passait un peu de temps dans son atelier, aussi. Mais tout ce qu'il y faisait était se regarder échouer dans les tâches les plus faciles. Cela finissait avec Dummy nettoyant les restes de ce qu'il avait fracassé contre les murs sous la frustration.

Non, il n'y avait aucune paix à trouver.

**ooOoo**

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Fury ne se montre de nouveau au niveau des cellules en bas. Il était déjà venu quelques fois, observant leur captif, mais n'avait jamais été là en présence de Tony.

Loki fixait le plafond, les mains reposant sur son ventre.

Tony s'appuya contre le mur en face de la vitre et regarda le Directeur taper sur le panneau pour ouvrir l'interphone. Et il écouta Fury offrir au dieu un meilleur traitement et de meilleures conditions s'il coopérait et les aidait avec un projet sur lequel le SHIELD avait commencé à travailler depuis qu'ils avaient pu mettre la main sur les restes de la créature. Il y avait cette idée de fermer le portail et d'empêcher de nouveaux monstres d'envahir cette planète.

Loki répondit en se détournant d'eux.

Tony ne s'était attendu à aucune autre réaction.

Il regarda Fury fermer l'interphone et partir. Puis il se rapprocha de nouveau de la vitre.

**ooOoo**

Il y eut cette fois où il se tenait devant la cellule, seul, comme d'habitude. Cette fois Loki le regarda du coin de l'œil. Il pouvait le voir clairement. Oui, ils se regardaient.

Lentement la main de Tony bougea en direction du panneau pour toucher l'écran.

La connexion s'ouvrit, signalée par une petite lumière bleue.

Mais aucun d'eux ne dit un mot.

Tony sentit ses lèvres trembler, mais quand il devint conscient de la larme coulant sur le visage du dieu, il ne dit rien.

C'était ce qu'il avait attendu. Le contrecoup mental qu'il méritait tant. C'était la déclaration que son action était aussi douloureuse qu'il pensait qu'elle avait dû être. Il avait l'impression que tous les désolés du monde ne seraient pas suffisants.

En cet instant il n'y avait rien à dire.

Mais à la seconde où ses doigts touchèrent le panneau de nouveau, il vit les lèvres de Loki remuer.

C'était trop tard. Quoi que le dieu ait dit demeura un secret de l'autre côté de la vitre.

L'expression sur le visage de Loki fut tout ce dont il eut besoin pour comprendre que le dieu avait mal interprété la déconnexion inopportune.

Les yeux verts se fermèrent et avec ça la discussion silencieuse fut terminée.

**ooOoo**

Tony descendait toujours toutes les quelques heures. L'équipe posa quelques questions considérant son comportement bizarre, mais il haussa les épaules. Il savait ce qu'il faisait là, jour après jour après jour. Mais comment pouvait-il leur expliquer qu'il attendait d'être pardonné sans leur dire pourquoi ?

**ooOoo**

Tony s'assit dos à la paroi latérale, son propre flanc appuyé contre le verre. La situation n'avait pas changé. Loki ne mangeait et n'acceptait toujours rien d'autre. Au moins buvait-il de l'eau. Mais Tony n'était pas sûr de savoir si le dieu n'avait juste pas faim ou s'il protestait silencieusement. Finalement cela revenait au même fait – un comportement malsain. Et cela faisait se sentir Tony plus coupable qu'auparavant. Il savait que ses actions avaient été mauvaises, bien que ses intentions aient été justes. La plupart d'entre elles du moins.

Mais il n'avait jamais voulu que Loki ressente ça. N'avait jamais voulu le voir comme ça. Le connaître dans ce genre de situation.

Ce fut alors qu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher depuis le couloir. Quelques instants plus tard, Thor apparut au coin, un nouveau plateau avec de la nourriture et de l'eau dans les mains. Il le posa au sol et observa longuement la cellule un moment avant que son regard ne tombe sur Tony.

« -Hey, le salua l'humain d'une voix fatiguée.

-Bonsoir, mon ami, répondit le Dieu de la Foudre. A-t-il dit quelque chose ? »

_Etait-il encore déjà si tard, _se demanda Tony.

« -Rien. »

Thor le rejoignit et s'appuya à moitié sur le panneau avec son épaule, soupirant de frustration.

« -Je ne cesse de me demander si nous avons bien fait ce qu'il fallait, dit-il. »

_Moi aussi, _pensa Tony, mais au lieu de ça il demanda :

« -Et ? Est-ce le cas ? »

Thor laissa sa tête se pencher sur le côté un moment, loin de la cellule.

« -Je ne sais pas. Il y a eu des choses dans le passé qu'il a pu supporter facilement. »

Avec ça il tourna la tête vers Loki, qui était allongé sur le dos sur le lit, fixant de nouveau le plafond.

« -Mais après avoir dû apprendre qu'il était le fils de Laufey, il est devenu…instable. »

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur son frère durant quelques secondes de plus. Puis le dieu glissa le long du mur en face de Tony et s'assit, s'appuyant contre la vitre sur son flanc également.

Les yeux de Tony tombèrent sur le plateau que Thor avait apporté avec lui.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu lui as pris ? De la soupe ? »

Le Dieu du Tonnerre acquiesça.

« -Quelque chose de simple. Il n'est pas très fan des spécialités compliquées. »

Tony sourit à ça.

« -Ouais, je sais déjà ça en ce qui le concerne.

-Mais en ce moment je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il veut.

-Être libre de nouveau.

-A part cela, Stark, dit le dieu avec un sourcil arqué. Il est dangereux dans cet état. Ou du moins il peut _devenir _dangereux facilement. Enfermé ainsi il ne peut faire aucun mal. Et je suis d'accord avec le Directeur Fury. Nous devons fermer le portail et nous aurons besoin de l'aide de Loki pour ça.

-Je pense pas qu'il retravaillera avec nous dans un avenir proche. Même si on lui promettait de le libérer après, il ne nous ferait pas suffisamment confiance. Je pense que je m'en suis assuré, répondit l'humain avec regret.

-Si quiconque finira par te pardonner un tel acte, c'est mon frère, répondit Thor avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu penses ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Tony avec étonnement. »

Les yeux de Thor bifurquèrent de nouveau vers son frère.

« -Parce que Loki a fait beaucoup d'erreurs causées par un de ses confits intérieurs, ayant à décider pour un ou deux partis, ayant envie et n'ayant _pas _envieen même temps. Il a fait du mal à d'autres auparavant, et certains d'entre eux n'ont jamais pardonné. »

Tony suivit le regard du dieu.

« -Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il _me _pardonnerait alors ?

-Parce qu'il peut être en mesure de _comprendre pourquoi _tu l'as fait, dit Thor, sa voix montrant qu'il souhaitait qu'il en soit ainsi. Et en te pardonnant il pourrait être en mesure d'espérer le pardon lui-même.

-J'arrive même pas à me pardonner, murmura Tony contre la vitre, effleurant du dos de sa main la surface froide, comme recherchant le contact.

-De l'avoir fait prisonnier ainsi ? demanda Thor, ses yeux revenant à l'humain. »

Durant un moment Tony fixa silencieusement l'intérieur de la cellule et regarda Loki respirer et cligner occasionnellement des yeux.

« -Non…Non, je lui ai dit des choses que je pensais pas. »

Ses yeux trouvèrent ceux, bleus, de Thor, et essayèrent d'y trouver une sorte de compréhension.

« -Je les pensais pas du tout. Je voulais juste lui faire mal. Je voulais qu'il ne me revienne jamais, parce que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses…

-Stark ? l'interrompit Thor.

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et mon frère…selon toi ? demanda le dieu avec un ton doux inhabituel. »

Tony retira sa main de la vitre et la passa dans ses cheveux à la place.

« -Ahh…je sais pas.

-Alors laisse-moi reformuler ça, répondit Thor. Qu'as-tu envie que cela soit ? »

Tony soupira profondément.

« -Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé te dire maintenant ?

-La vérité. Il n'y a que toi et moi là. Il ne peut pas t'entendre, et l'équipe est à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Je veux juste comprendre. Et aider, si je peux. »

Il y avait une pure sincérité dans les yeux bleu océan. Et le cœur de Tony fut aussi lourd que du plomb. Soulager sa poitrine de son secret, être en mesure de le dire à quelqu'un – cela sonnait plus que tentant.

« -Ton frère, il…aw, putain…c'est pas facile pour moi. »

Il n'arrivait pas à regarder Thor dans les yeux tout en lui ouvrant son cœur comme il était sur le point de le faire. Alors il fixa de nouveau Loki, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« -J'ai appris à le connaître, sur cette île. Enfin je pense. Et j'ai aimé. Beaucoup. Je ne me suis jamais senti mieux avec qui que ce soit d'autre. J'ai jamais…_voulu _qui que ce soit autant que lui. Je le déteste de m'avoir fait ça…non. C'est pas vrai. C'est ce que je me dis pour me forcer à le laisser partir. »

Il ravala le nœud dans sa gorge.

« -Parce que tu ne le veux pas dans ta vie ? demanda le dieu. »

Tony secoua la tête tristement.

« -Non, parce que je peux pas _l'avoir _dans ma vie. Il fout tout en l'air. Il _me _fout en l'air. Et je peux pas lui faire confiance. En particulier après ce qui s'est passé récemment. Je…je peux juste pas lui faire confiance. Et même _si _je pouvais, comment je pourrais faire comprendre mon choix à _qui que ce soit _? »

Et avec cette question il regarda de nouveau Thor dans les yeux.

Il reçut un sourire entendu.

« -Tu peux ne pas en être conscient, mon ami, mais t'asseoir ici ainsi jour après jour est une façon tacite quoique claire de leur dire ce que ton cœur a décidé.

-Ce que mon cœur a…commença à répéter Tony avant de se taire de nouveau, réfléchissant aux mots du dieu. »

C'était vrai. Son cœur avait pris une décision depuis des semaines. Il n'avait pas été prêt à l'accepter. Mais l'était-il à présent ?

Il remua un peu.

« -Comment y réfléchis-tu ? voulut-il savoir.

-Mes pensées et espoirs ne sont pas dénués d'égoïsme, Anthony Stark. Je veux que tu sois heureux. Autant que je veux que mon frère soit heureux. Il semblait avoir trouvé un point d'ancrage en toi, l'empêchant de se perdre dans quelque folie de nouveau. Si c'est là ce qui est nécessaire pour éviter un autre combat avec lui, je suis plus qu'enclin à faire tout ce que je peux pour obtenir ton amitié.

-Je pense pas que je sois encore ce genre de point d'ancrage, répondit l'humain avec remords.

-Cela pourrait être vrai, répondit pensivement Thor. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence durant un moment, fixant tous les deux le Dieu de la Malice emprisonné. Tony écouta leurs respirations et laissa vagabonder son esprit une minute ou deux.

Puis quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit. Une question à laquelle il pensait depuis un moment à présent.

« -Thor ?

-Oui, Anthony ?

-Loki m'a dit de te demander quelque chose, parce que cela apporterait quelque sens à ses actions. Il n'a pas voulu me le dire lui-même, dit-il avec ses yeux fixés sur l'homme aux cheveux noirs qu'il avait frappé des dagues de ses mots.

-Je t'en prie, demande, offrit Thor.

-Il y a eu cette nuit. Il s'est mis en colère à propos de quelque chose que je veux pas expliquer maintenant. Mais il a dit que tu pouvais me dire comment son fils Sleipnir a été…il a dit _engendré_. Sais-tu ce que ça veut dire ? »

Il regarda les traits de Thor s'assombrir.

« -Que s'est-il passé pour que mon frère veuille que tu saches à propos de ces événements ? demanda le Dieu de la Foudre.

-Je – je peux vraiment pas t'dire, répondit Tony. Si quelqu'un devait te le dire un jour, c'est lui. »

Il écouta Thor exhaler lourdement et vit le dieu poser une paume contre la vitre. Tony pouvait sentir combien Thor voulait tendre les bras pour étreindre son frère, mais c'était là aussi proche de lui qu'il pouvait l'être.

« -Je n'étais pas là lorsque c'est arrivé. Tout ce que je sais, je le sais par ma famille et mes amis, dit le dieu en direction de Loki. Il y a longtemps, à l'époque où nous venions juste d'atteindre l'âge d'homme, un homme a promis de construire une forteresse pour les Ases. Son seul compagnon était l'étalon Svaðilfari. »

Tony sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Pas seulement parce que le dieu lui racontait une vieille histoire, non. Il savait que cela s'était vraiment passé. Que cela pouvait apporter un peu de lumière dans les ténèbres.

« -Mon frère suggéra que si le constructeur finissait son travail en l'espace d'un hiver, il recevrait le soleil, la lune, et la belle Freja en tant que récompense légitime. Personne ne pensait que cela était possible. Mais alors qu'il ne restait que trois jours et que la forteresse était presque terminée, mon peuple craignit qu'ils aient à lui donner ce qu'il exigeait. Puisque cela avait été Loki qui avait eu l'idée, ils ont menacé de lui faire du mal et de même le tuer s'il ne trouvait pas une solution. »

Thor retira sa main de la vitre et rapprocha ses jambes de son torse.

« -Je n'étais pas là pour le protéger, Tony Stark. Crois-moi, je l'aurais fait. »

Tony tourna la tête et regarda Thor assis dans une position qui ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Et même maintenant, alors que sa question n'avait pas encore obtenu de réponse, il sentait déjà que les événements de cette époque avaient dû laisser des cicatrices chez les deux frères.

« -Loki avait un don pour l'art de la métamorphose. Alors il se transforma en une jument en chaleur et éloigna Svaðilfari en s'enfuyant dans la forêt. Peut-être qu'il avait pensé qu'il pourrait semer l'étalon ou trouver une autre échappatoire, mais… »

La voix de Thor s'évanouit et il ferma les yeux, comme s'il était incapable de regarder son frère.

« -Il n'a pas voulu ça. J'ai pu le dire à la façon dont il avait changé après. »

Tony sentit un sentiment de malaise émerger dans sa poitrine.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas ? »

Thor eut un profond soupir.

« -Il rentra un an plus tard. Avec lui, il y avait un poulain à huit pattes qu'il nomma…

-Sleipnir, dit Tony. »

Thor le regarda dans les yeux et acquiesça.

« -Oh. Mon…fit l'humain. »

Lentement le puzzle se compléta dans sa tête et il sentit un goût aigre sur sa langue. Maintenant il avait une légère impression de pourquoi Loki pensait au sexe comme à un _outil_.

« -Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors ?

-Nous n'en avons pas parlé. Loki…J'ai attendu qu'il vienne à moi et… »

Thor essaya désespérément de trouver les mots justes.

« -Il ne me l'a jamais dit. Et j'étais trop aveugle pour réaliser ce qui avait dû se passer. Père a accepté Sleipnir dans nos étables, mais pas dans notre famille. Et avec ça il n'a jamais plus reparlé de quoi que ce soit en rapport avec ces événements. »

Tony se souvint de comment Loki l'avait formulé. _Au moins Odin a trouvé Sleipnir utile et l'a gardé. Comme ça, je suis en mesure de le voir aussi souvent que je le veux. _Est-ce qu'Odin savait ce que son fils avait dû ressentir ? Et alors Tony se rappela de cette nuit où il avait été si incroyablement ivre et avait forcé Loki à se pencher sur le buffet. _Pas comme ça, s'il te plaît. Cela me rappelle des souvenirs que je veux oublier. _Soudainement il se sentit terriblement malade. Cela faisait sens d'une façon horrible à présent. Et oui, il avait voulu faire mal à Loki et le repousser. Mais jamais, _jamais, _n'avait-il voulu lui faire mal de _cette _façon-là !

« -Tu sais, dit Thor, à moitié perdu dans ses pensées. Mon frère a toujours été ce mélange ambivalent de malice et de faire amende honorable. Mais avant que ceci n'arrive, il était une autre personne. Quelque chose en lui…s'est effacé…je me souviens de tous ces jours –nous étions enfants alors- où nous nous précipitions au marché et Loki volait des friandises carrément sur le comptoir ou plaçait un rat mort quelque part à l'intérieur de la corbeille pleine de poires et que nous attendions, cachés à l'abri quelque part, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le trouve et ne se mette à hurler sous le choc. Je savais que ce n'était pas bien de faire cela, mais c'était tellement amusant. Et Loki était connu à Asgard pour sa fameuse danse du feu, lorsqu'il fut plus âgé. Tu dois savoir qu'en tant que princes nous avons été éduqués dans les arts, comme jouer de la musique, danser ou encore la récitation de poésie. Et Loki était le danseur le plus doué que tu puisses imaginer. L'audience devenait toujours silencieuse lorsque mon frère dansait autour du grand feu et faisait danser les flammes autour de son corps comme une couverture orange. Mais… »

Thor déglutit et renfonça sa tête dans son cou.

« -…il ne l'a plus jamais fait après qu'il soit revenu avec Sleipnir.

-QU'ESSAIES-TU D'ACCOMPLIR AVEC CETTE PITIE NOUVELLEMENT TROUVEE POUR TON NON-FRERE ?! cracha la voix de Loki, presque assourdissante, à travers le haut-parleur. »

Thor et Tony sautèrent tous deux sur leurs pieds de surprise et fixèrent la cellule. Loki se tenait là, juste devant son lit, les poings serrés à ses côtés, les yeux enflammés de rage. Comment pouvait-il…Tony regarda le panneau. La minuscule lumière bleue était allumée, signifiant que Loki pouvait les entendre depuis tout ce temps. Mais la ligne était déconnectée avant. A moins que Thor ne l'ait accidentellement allumée lorsqu'il s'y tenait si proche avec son épaule contre le panneau avant de passer sur le côté. Merde.

« -Mon frère…

-NE M'APPELLE PLUS JAMAIS COMME CA ! JE NE SUIS PAS TON FRERE ! JE NE L'AI JAMAIS ETE ET NE LE SERAI JAMAIS !

-Pourquoi persistes-tu à me faire mal ainsi ? murmura Thor contre la vitre.

-Parce que, siffla Loki, tu ne verras la vérité que lorsque je l'aurai répétée un millier de fois ! »

Tony regarda Thor reculer d'un pas, son visage un champ de bataille d'émotions.

Loki se rapprocha lentement de la vitre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres du Dieu de la Foudre.

« -Dis-moi, Thor, qu'est-ce que ça fait _d'entendre _ces mots au lieu de les _prononcer _? »

Et puis il y eut de nouveau ce sourire sur les lèvres du dieu. Ce sourire qui n'en était pas un du tout.

« -Je peux t'assurer, que peu importe combien de fois tu répètes _ta _vérité, elle ne deviendra jamais _la mienne _!

-Mais c'est quelque chose de complètement différent ! répondit Thor, à peine capable de regarder dans les yeux de Loki.

-Vraiment ? A toi de me le dire. »

Et avec ça le Dieu du Feu inclina la tête sur le côté, son regard encore plus intense à présent.

« -Ton cœur me voit toujours comme ton frère, pas tes yeux, pas vrai ? Et _mon _cœur _les _verra toujours comme des victimes innocentes ! »

_A propos de quoi était tout ceci, _se demanda Tony. Cela sonnait comme une vieille dispute entre les deux frères.

Sans s'en apercevoir il pressa son dos contre le mur latéral et observa silencieusement les dieux. C'était comme si Loki ne l'avait pas du tout vu. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Thor, qui à présent ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour répondre, sa voix arborant une trace de colère.

« -Ce sont des MONSTRES !

-PARCE QUE VOUS EN AVEZ FAIT DES MONSTRES ! hurla Loki en retour avant de frapper le verre de son poing.

-ILS SONT NES AINSI !

-ALORS MOI AUSSI !

-NON !

-OU EST LA DIFFERENCE ?! DIS-MOI !

-LA PROPHECIE…

-ARRETE CA ! le coupa Loki avec une voix qui sonna si dangereuse que malgré le fait que Tony sache qu'il était correctement enfermé, son sang manqua de se glacer dans ses veines. NOUS TOURNONS EN ROND, COMME NOUS L'AVONS FAIT IL Y A QUELQUES SEMAINES. TU AS ETE UN DE CEUX QUI ME LES ONT ARRACHES DES MAINS, HORS DE MA PORTEE ! ILS N'AVAIENT RIEN FAIT DE MAL ! RIEN ! S'ILS DEVIENNENT DES MONSTRES, CELA SERA VOTRE FAUTE ! OU PENSES-TU SERIEUSEMENT QUE LA GARDE DE SURTR LEUR FERA LE MOINDRE BIEN ?! TOUT CE QUE CELA M'A FAIT NE T'A PAS DERANGE, AUSSI ! ALORS NE PRETENDS PAS TE SENTIR DESOLE POUR QUI JE SUIS DEVENU APRES SVAÐILFARI ! »

La voix de Loki devint rauque sous les hurlements à travers sa gorge, serrée de façon audible, et sa poitrine se souleva violemment sous tous les sentiments en cage jusqu'alors.

Le menton de Thor trembla durant une courte seconde, mais ce fut suffisant pour montrer à quelle profondeur ces mots l'avaient touché. Ses traits s'adoucirent soudainement, presque de la même manière lors de cette soirée où les dieux avaient eu cette horrible dispute en haut dans le salon, remarqua Tony. Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient querellés pour la même raison ?

« -Tu les aimeras toujours, quoi qu'il arrive ? demanda Thor d'un ton profondément tendre.

-Oui, répondit Loki, ayant l'air épuisé.

-Même si la prophétie se réalise ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ils sont ma famille. Je les ai aimés depuis le jour de leur naissance. Et je les aimerai jusqu'au jour de leur mort. »

La façon dont Loki avait prononcé ces mots ne laissait pas le moindre doute quant au fait qu'il disait la vérité.

Thor sembla y réfléchir un moment, recherchant loin en lui-même également.

« -Alors tu comprends pourquoi je te verrai _toujours _comme mon frère. »

Les yeux de Loki se détournèrent et ses lèvres étroitement fermées s'ouvrirent dans un soupir silencieux.

Thor referma la distance entre lui et la vitre.

« -Ne suis-je pas ta famille aussi ? demanda-t-il, et ses yeux suivirent chaque pas que Loki fit en reculant. »

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne s'allonge de nouveau sur le lit, dos à la vitre.

« -Loki ? …Mon frère ? dit Thor contre la vitre. Mon frère, je t'en prie. Je sais, tu ne me croiras pas à présent, mais…j'ai vu ce que je t'ai fait. Je l'ai vu avec mon cœur, et mes yeux. Je suis désolé de ne te l'avoir jamais dit… »

Le dieu fit reposer son front sur la surface froide et ferma les yeux.

« -Mon frère, murmura-t-il. »

Au bout d'une minute de silence figé, Thor releva la tête et se tourna vers Tony, sa main effleurant le panneau, fermant la connexion.

« -Je suis désolé que tu sois devenu le témoin de cette querelle. »

L'humain dut trouver sa voix avant de répondre.

« -Nah, c'est bon. Au moins il t'a parlé. C'est un progrès, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il tenta un mi-sourire, mi-rictus à ça, mais se sentit échouer.

Thor acquiesça.

« -Oui, ça l'est. D'une certaine manière. »

Et avec ça il ramassa le plateau et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« -Il ne le mangera plus de toute façon à présent, marmonna-t-il davantage pour lui-même qu'à l'intention de Tony. »

**ooOoo**

Tony resta en bas durant les heures suivantes. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de partir de sitôt. Les mots de Thor travaillaient son esprit. _Ton cœur a décidé_. C'était le cas en effet. Et son esprit avait décidé que si Loki devait être emprisonné là en bas, Tony partagerait le même sort. Il savait que les chances que cela change quoi que ce soit avoisinaient zéro, mais au moins cela le faisait se sentir mieux.

Il aurait aimé que Loki ait commencé à lui hurler dessus, aussi. Pour évacuer une partie de la tension. Pour lui donner ce qu'il méritait. Mais il continuait d'agir comme s'il n'existait pas. Tony pouvait se botter lui-même les fesses pour avoir appuyé sur ce maudit bouton quelques jours auparavant, lorsque Loki lui avait enfin dit quelque chose.

A présent s'asseoir ici près de la vitre était sa façon de se punir pour toutes les erreurs qu'il avait faites. Pour endurer la façon dont Loki l'ignorait pendant qu'il était là, pile dans son champ de vision. Pour être là lorsque le dieu déciderait enfin de le voir de nouveau. Si jamais il le voulait.

Tony avait somnolé durant une demi-heure et s'était réveillé la joue contre la vitre, ses bras entourant lâchement ses genoux. Son corps lui donnait une impression étrange. Engourdi et vacillant. C'était une de ces fois où d'aucun se réveillait au mauvais moment. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Loki. Il était toujours allongé là, fixant le plafond.

Il lutta pour se lever. Il avait l'impression de n'être rien qu'un invité à l'intérieur de son propre corps. Toléré, au mieux. C'était comme rêver éveillé. Il devait demander à ses yeux de lui montrer les images qu'il voulait voir. Il détestait ces moments. Habituellement cela resterait comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme, ou n'avale au moins deux tasses de café.

Mais il avait d'autres plans en cet instant. Il savait que Fury n'aimerait pas, mais il s'en fichait. Aucune crise de la part de Nick ne pouvait être pire que la situation actuelle.

Il alla à l'étage, son corps comme ne pesant absolument rien du tout. Ses pieds le traînèrent littéralement à sa chambre et il attrapa le set de draps le plus léger –il en avait deux différents sur son lit- et le souleva sur son épaule.

_« -Pourquoi tu choisis les draps fins, Loki ? Les autres sont plus chauds._

_-Mais ceux-là sont plus doux. »_

Puis il descendit à la cuisine.

Le noir était complet à l'extérieur. Des nuages épais recouvraient le ciel. L'horloge disait que c'était le milieu de la nuit. Ou bien trop tôt dans la matinée. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il se sentait ainsi.

Il déplia les couvertures par terre et commença à placer quelques victuailles au milieu. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait avec son choix de nourriture et de boissons, il les referma en un baluchon et revint à l'ascenseur.

**ooOoo**

Cela prit un moment pour qu'il soit de nouveau autorisé à pénétrer le niveau de la prison. Les agents du SHIELD passèrent en revue chaque objet et les vérifièrent et revérifièrent au cas où Tony voulait faire passer en douce quoi que ce soit de dangereux à l'intérieur. Il dut admettre que sa blague stupide n'avait pas beaucoup aidé. Désigner la petite corbeille remplie et dire que c'était les prunes de la mort n'était pas malin. Suggérer qu'ils devraient ouvrir chacune d'entre elles au cas où il y avait quelque chose d'autre à l'intérieur à part le noyau, ne l'était pas non plus. D'un autre côté, il se dit qu'il les empêchait de mourir d'ennui.

Il transporta son bagage le long du couloir trop illuminé jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le coin de la cellule de Loki. Il prit une grande inspiration et le contourna. A sa surprise le dieu avait bougé. Un bras drapé sur ses yeux, son autre main reposant sur son estomac. La vitesse à laquelle sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait dit à Tony qu'il devait être éveillé.

Il prendrait la chose en main à présent. Ce serait à son tour de jouer. D'essayer de faire le premier pas.

Ses doigts effleurèrent le panneau, ouvrant la ligne vers la cellule. Il avait toujours besoin de la petite lumière bleue pour être sûr. Loki ne fit aucun son à l'intérieur.

Avec un léger soupir il posa précautionneusement le baluchon sur le sol, le dénoua et sépara d'abord la nourriture. Puis il sépara les boissons entre les siennes– eau, soda et whiskey – et celles de Loki – eau et malt.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si Loki l'observait du coin de l'œil. Si cela avait été lui là à l'intérieur, les bruits l'auraient rendu curieux comme pas possible. Mais c'était Loki.

Il s'assit et attrapa la première portion de fruits avant d'en mettre plusieurs sur une assiette pour le dieu. Les prunes de la mort. Puis il en coupa quelques-unes en deux pour lui-même. Avec le petit couteau il avait dû donner sa parole qu'il ne le donnerait pas au prisonnier. Il aurait à le leur montrer lorsqu'il repartirait.

Ses mouvements étaient lents. Il avait le temps.

« -Hey, commença-t-il d'une petite voix. Je sais même pas si tu veux que je sois là en bas avec toi. »

Ses yeux laissèrent le fruit dans sa main et regardèrent le dieu. Pas de réaction.

« -Mais j'vais pas partir de toute façon. T'sais pourquoi ? Parce que t'as attendu que je sois prêt à parler. Je vais faire la même chose à présent. »

Toujours pas de mouvement. Non pas qu'il s'attendait à quoi que ce soit du genre dans le proche futur.

« -Et si ça te dérange pas, j'vais te parler durant un moment. T'as pas à répondre. »

Il décida d'abord de préparer l'assiette de Loki puis de s'occuper de sa propre faim.

« -Y'a beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles je veux m'excuser. J'ai eu envie de le dire dès l'instant où je t'ai mis ces bracelets. Mais… »

Il baissa le regard sur la pomme dans sa main et la fit tourner durant un moment.

« -…comment on dit désolé pour ça. _Tu _savais que tu pouvais pas juste dire ces trois petits mots et t'attendre à ce que je te pardonne _ta _trahison. »

Il plaça la pomme au milieu de l'assiette et regarda Loki de nouveau.

« -D'une certaine manière je suis heureux que Thor ait accidentellement ouvert la ligne de façon à ce que tu puisses entendre notre conversation tout à l'heure. »

A cela une des mains de Loki tressaillit légèrement. Cela fit réaliser à Tony que Loki n'était probablement même pas conscient qu'il n'était pas supposé entendre leur conversation. Est-ce que cela changeait quoi que ce soit ?

« -Au moins j'ai plus à réfléchir à comment commencer à te dire quelque chose. C'est juste que je sais pas par où commencer. Il y a tellement… »

Sa voix se suspendit un instant. Lorsqu'il termina l'assiette, il se releva. Il était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à cuisiner quoi que ce soit.

« -Tu vois, je t'ai apporté quelque chose. »

Et avec ça il plia une des couvertures en un petit paquet net et plaça les deux bouteilles dessus.

« -Fury va me faire un discours pour t'avoir donné une possibilité de te cacher un peu des caméras, mais c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Je sais à quel point tu aimes t'emmitoufler dans quelque chose pour te garder…au chaud. »

Il ouvrit la trappe et le glissa précautionneusement à l'intérieur.

« -Ce sont les doux que t'aimais tant. »

Pas de réaction.

« -Et il y a un peu de nourriture. S'il te plaît, fais-moi une faveur et mange. Ou au moins jettes-y un œil. S'il te plaît. »

Il referma la trappe. Bien sûr que Loki ne se lèverait pas pour récupérer les objets. Il prenait toujours les bouteilles lorsque personne ne le regardait, à part les caméras. Il ne buvait même pas quand quelqu'un était là.

Tony plaça la couverture restante autour de ses épaules et glissa le long du mur, s'appuyant avec son flanc contre le verre. Il rapprocha son assiette et coupa davantage de fruits. Il n'était même pas sûr d'en manger le moindre.

« -Laisse-moi commencer par ce que je t'ai dit cette nuit. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

« -Je voulais te faire mal. Je pense que tu l'as remarqué. Mais pas parce que je te déteste. Je déteste ce que tu m'as fait. Ce que tu me _fais_. Je ne peux jamais être certain de savoir si tu me mens ou dis la vérité. Si tu joues avec moi ou pas. En y revenant il y a eu tellement de fois où j'ai pensé que tu me mentais, mais maintenant il se trouve que cela pourrait être la vérité. Et la seule chose dont je pensais être certain, la _seule chose _sur laquelle je pensais que tu n'avais pas menti, la seule chose qui _semblait _si putain de réelle… »

Il soupira.

« -Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu juste pas me le dire ?! Si tu étais sérieux à notre propos, alors pourquoi… ! »

Il trancha sa pomme, l'action évacuant une partie de sa colère.

« -Et ne me dis surtout pas que c'était juste une question d'attraction ! Tu te balades en pleine tempête durant des heures en risquant corps et âme pour ça. Ou est-ce un autre de tes tours ? »

Il tourna la tête pour regarder Loki allongé là, immobile, durant une minute.

« -Tu vois ? Je peux même pas te faire confiance pour ça ! Je peux pas te faire confiance du tout. Et pourtant…je suis assis là. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'y obliges ! Et c'est ça que je déteste ! Toute cette chose…c'est trop gros pour moi. Je suis un génie. Mais je suis un idiot avec tout ce bagage émotionnel. Je prends constamment de mauvaises décisions lorsqu'il s'agit de ça ! Tu me confrontes à mes plus gros défauts ! »

Il mit la nourriture de côté.

« -…Durant les cours moments où j'ai tout fait comme il fallait, c'était comme le paradis. Pourquoi devais-tu me montrer que cela pouvait être ainsi ?! Pourquoi devais-tu revenir tout court ? Tu aurais dû savoir comment cela finirait. Tu aurais dû savoir que je ne pouvais juste pas te prendre dans mes bras et prétendre que cela ne s'était jamais passé ! »

A ça Loki bougea et tourna le dos à Tony. Durant un court instant la colère monta dans la poitrine de Tony et il fut près de tendre le bras vers son verre. Mais quelque chose en lui l'arrêta.

Durant tout ce temps il avait été occupé à regarder ce que tout cela lui avait fait à lui. Mais avait-il osé jeter un œil à la situation de Loki aussi ? Pour comprendre ses actions et ses motivations ? Ou y avait-il été aveugle ? Vrai, Loki le lui avait dit. Même Thor l'avait fait. Mais avait-il écouté ? Avait-il _compris _? Avait-il au moins essayé ? Ou est-ce que son cœur était déjà trop empli de ses propres chagrins pour qu'il le remarque ? Il éloigna la bouteille de lui d'un coup de pied.

« -J'suis un salaud, déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment. Je voulais m'excuser et maintenant regarde ce que je fais. C'est juste que…je…Loki ? Ne peux-tu pas s'il te plaît au moins me regarder ? demanda-t-il, parce que fixer son dos le rendait encore moins sûr d'avoir trouvé les bons mots. »

Mais Loki ne fit aucun mouvement.

« -'Kay…, soupira-t-il avant de se tourner lentement pour appuyer son propre dos contre le verre. »

Regarder le petit couloir n'était pas génial non plus, mais de cette façon il ne se torturait pas en attendant constamment la moindre réaction de la part du dieu.

« -Tu…tu m'as toujours donné le sentiment d'être celui qui te soutenait _toi_, que j'étais la partie forte. Ne te méprends pas, nous savons tous les deux que t'es….mais tu sais ce que je veux dire, pas vrai ?...Et j'ai voulu ça. Cela faisait tellement putain de bon de te tenir dans mes bras. De te protéger…Et quand tu me l'as enlevé, j'ai pas vu la raison que tu avais derrière. J'aurais simplement aimé que tu me mettes au courant de ton plan. Peut-être que nous aurions trouvé un moyen ensemble… Au lieu de ça tu as choisi de trahir. T'as jamais pensé à ça, pas vrai ? Qu'on aurait pu t'aider ? Que j'aurais pu être de ton côté ? … »

Il ferma les yeux un instant.

« -Et d'une certaine manière je comprends que tu aies dû choisir pour tes fils… Je suis pas père. Je sais pas ce que ça fait. Mais je pense…que oui, je comprends… C'est juste dur à voir, et à accepter, lorsque t'es celui qui se retrouve avec la plus petite part… Et comment j'étais supposé te protéger de tout ça ?! Comment aurais-je pu remplir _mon _rôle là-dedans ?!... Alors j'ai accepté que tu n'aies plus besoin de moi… …et puis tu reviens…pour t'excuser…et me faire comprendre…et être enlacé… Mais ne peux-tu pas voir que je n'étais prêt pour rien de tout ça ? C'est trop gros pour moi. Je veux dire, regarde jusqu'où le fait que j'aie essayé de te protéger nous a menés. De te protéger de toi-même. Tu es enfermé ici-bas. Un dieu enfermé !... Et nous savons tous les deux que je peux pas te libérer non plus. »

Il resserra davantage la couverture autour de son corps.

« -Je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Tu ne manges pas. Tu ne parles à personne. A part les hurlements avec ton…avec Thor. … Tu ne regardes même personne à part lui. »

Tony cligna des paupières plusieurs fois pour faire disparaître l'humidité dans ses yeux. Loki s'était ouvert à lui plus d'une fois, lui avait fait suffisamment confiance pour le laisser voir au-delà de tout. Et Tony savait qu'il ne serait pas assis là s'il voulait juste dire à quel point il était désolé de ce qu'il avait fait. Il aurait à se rendre vulnérable pour le dieu aussi. Il aurait à lui montrer ce que le dieu ne pouvait voir à moins de le lui permettre. Comme Loki l'avait fait lorsqu'il était revenu cette nuit, tout tremblant et perdu et impuissant.

Et soudainement il réalisa qu'ils avaient imité les actions de l'autre plus d'une fois. Loki l'avait laissé entrer dans son monde, et lui aussi. Tony s'était occupé de Loki durant la nuit, ce que le dieu avait fait par la suite. Ils s'étaient trahis l'un l'autre. Et Loki lui avait volé un baiser juste avant ça. Et Tony ? Tony avait pris Loki avant qu'il… De la honte émergea en lui.

Loki avait attendu des jours sans fin. Et c'est ce que Tony ferait maintenant. Il ne permettrait pas que cela finisse comme ça. Pas sans avoir essayé.

« -Je n'étais pas sérieux… Ce que je t'ai dit cette dernière nuit lorsqu'on a…lorsque j'ai… J'étais tellement en colère contre moi à propos du fait de t'avoir laissé te rapprocher autant de nouveau. Mais je n'étais pas sérieux… Je te déteste pas. …Tu as dit que tu avais tout fait comme il ne fallait pas. Mais moi aussi. …J'aimerais pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras en cet instant et te dire à quel point je suis désolé. »

Il déglutit sur la vérité de ces mots et cessa de lutter contre les larmes. Ce n'était pas grave que Loki puisse entendre la tristesse dans sa voix.

« -Tu as déjà été tellement brisé, si loin de ce que tu devrais être… Et tout ce que je pouvais voir était moi, et jusqu'où _moi _j'avais dérivé de mon moi habituel. Je suis…je suis tellement désolé. »

Loki s'était traité lui-même de monstre. Tony avait l'impression d'en être devenu un lui-même.

« -J'aimerais pouvoir réparer les dégâts d'une certaine manière. Je ne sais pas comment…Je ne sais pas comment réparer ça… Mais je… je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Il se retourna. A travers l'épais rideau de larmes, il vit Loki. Il était allongé là comme précédemment. Et quelque chose se brisa dans la poitrine de Tony. Etait-ce ainsi que Loki avait dû se sentir après qu'il lui ait dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû être né ? Le rejet pouvait-il faire aussi mal ?

Il se retourna de nouveau et s'appuya contre la vitre, pleurant à chaudes larmes. De façon incontrôlable. Si quiconque le trouvait ainsi…putain, il s'en foutait.

**ooOoo**

Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il passa assis là, des larmes chaudes coulant sur son visage. Un sentiment tellement peu familier. Cela prit un moment avant que l'effet apaisant ne se manifeste. Peut-être qu'il avait un peu aidé avec les quelques gorgées prises de sa bouteille de whisky. Puis il s'endormit lentement.

**ooOoo**

Beaucoup de gens se tenaient autour d'un immense feu de joie. Ils étaient grands. Plus grands que lui. Leurs vêtements avaient l'air de provenir d'un autre monde. Depuis quelque part le son rythmique d'anciennes percussions parvint à ses oreilles. Tous les gens tapaient des mains en cadence avec et souriaient joyeusement.

Et puis _il _apparut, parmi tous ces très nombreux visages. Corps mince parfait, cheveux de jais tirés en arrière, pieds nus avec rien d'autre sur le dos qu'un pantalon de cuir étroit. Les yeux verts étincelants d'excitation. Profitant de toute l'attention. Prêt à donner à l'audience ce dont elle avait besoin.

Avec un petit mouvement de ses mains, il commença à contrôler le feu et à former un rideau orange-rouge autour de lui.

Les percussions se firent plus fortes et accélérèrent. Et avec le rideau grandit de plus en plus haut, formant une colonne de feu.

Jusqu'à ce que, suivant un signal silencieux, les percussions et les tapements de mains cessent.

Durant un instant il n'y eut rien que le craquement monumental de la colonne.

En une seule vibration basse d'une percussion, un son qui traversa chaque fibre de son corps, le rideau de feu se déchira en des centaines de lambeaux, lesquels se transformèrent instantanément en des aigles enflammés qui s'envolèrent dans le ciel nocturne.

Les percussions commencèrent un nouveau rythme. Puissant et, si c'était possible même, mélodique. Tony dut forcer son regard à se baisser de nouveau. Et là il le vit danser. Des mouvements fluides, plus parfaits que l'eau puisse jamais faire. Et il ne dansait pas seul. Son partenaire était le feu. Le faisant se mouvoir. Et inversement. Un unisson parfait. Parfois il envoyait de ses mains des flammes en l'air. Certaines étaient bleues, d'autres vertes ou turquoise.

Tony était envoûté. Complètement fasciné. Il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il comprenait _vraiment _qu'il s'agissait là du Dieu du Feu.

Les percussions accélérèrent et avec elles les mouvements de Loki changèrent. C'était comme s'il essayait d'atteindre le feu, et le feu essayait de l'encercler en retour. Lentement ils devinrent un. D'abord les flammes dansèrent sur la peau du dieu sans le brûler. Puis elles allèrent plus profondément, jusqu'à ce que Loki lui-même soit une flamme.

Et danse avec les percussions.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'évanouissent.

Et avec elles la flamme.

**ooOoo**

Il se réveilla lentement sous l'impression désagréable d'être observé.

L'intégralité de son corps était courbaturée et raide. Bouger n'était pas une option. Bien qu'il ait envie de se retourner et de se rendormir. Mais se rendre compte qu'il était recroquevillé dans un coin rendit la chose impossible.

Cela prit un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse ouvrir suffisamment ses yeux qui le piquaient pour voir davantage qu'un mélange flou de noir et de blanc. Ils lui faisaient tellement mal. Donc c'était là le prix de s'être endormi en pleurant.

Puis le noir se transforma en quelque chose de gris sombre et bleu. Cela se forma en une paire de bottes. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il avait l'impression d'avoir du sable sous les paupières. Lentement il leva le regard jusqu'à ce que le visage de Thor n'entre dans son champ de vision. Il sourit.

Tony était sur le point de découvrir si sa voix fonctionnait et ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, mais Thor fit un geste de la main pour l'inciter à rester silencieux. Tony fronça les sourcils, irrité. Un geste qu'il sentit au travers de l'intégralité de son visage, lequel semblait recouvert d'une fine couche de sel.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre fit un mouvement de tête en direction de la cellule et regarda quelque chose derrière Tony. Puis il se désigna d'abord lui-même, puis le couloir menant à la sortie. Avec un dernier sourire il tourna les talons pour partir.

Tony ferma les yeux durant quelques secondes de nouveau.

Puis il tourna la tête et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

Cela le fit presque pleurer de nouveau.

Dos contre son dos, était assis Loki.

Emmitouflé dans la couverture qu'il lui avait apportée.

D'après la façon dont sa tête était appuyée contre le mur à côté d'eux, et sa respiration lente, il était profondément endormi.

Aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait, Tony changea de position, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse faire reposer son dos contre la paroi latérale. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était beaucoup de couverture et le désordre de cheveux noirs soyeux. Et pourtant c'était plus que ce qu'il aurait pu souhaiter.

Il tendit le bras, effleurant le verre du dos de sa main. Comme la passant sur les mèches corbeau.

Tellement proches l'un de l'autre. Tellement proches.

Il répéta le geste. Encore. Et encore.

Puis il posa sa tête sur la vitre, comme s'appuyant sur Loki.

Il savait que cela ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. Si ce n'était rien du tout.

Mais durant ce court moment, il s'autorisa à espérer.

* * *

…j'ai beaucoup et pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre, si ce n'est peut-être que comme je vous l'avais dit, Tony récolte ce qu'il a semé… Même si au final, tous leurs problèmes là, c'est autant parce que Loki n'a pas su s'ouvrir suffisamment à Tony, et parce que ce dernier a toujours été trop prompt à accepter ses trahisons comme n'étant rien d'autre qu'un abus de sa confiance. L'un ne présente que les premiers dessous de la surface, et l'autre ne creuse pas assez profond.

Je vous avoue que le passage sur Sleipnir a également beaucoup joué dans ma difficulté à avancer ce chapitre. J'étais tellement…horrifiée. Beaucoup de gens rient de ce mythe, mais moi, je n'ai jamais pu en rire. Et ce même avant que je ne plonge dans ce fandom et qu'Avengers n'existe. L'horreur a toujours prévalu. Du coup, blocage psychologique, stratégie d'évitement, tout ça tout ça…vous commencez à me connaître 8D

Prochain chapitre toujours aussi long, et Tony continue de s'en prendre plein la figure…on respire les gens, être au fond du gouffre, ça peut durer un moment. Mais je vous rassure, ça s'améliore. Quand même.


	18. Drapeau Blanc

**Drapeau Blanc**

**ooOoo**

Il ne s'était jamais senti mieux durant les derniers jours. Et ce fait seul en disait beaucoup sur ce qu'il avait traversé durant ce laps de temps. Mais il était en paix avec lui-même. Il n'y avait plus de combat intérieur. Enfin son esprit était libre de nouveau. Bien sûr il serait occupé avec de nouvelles questions et insécurités bien assez tôt, mais en ce moment il n'existait qu'une seule question.

_Comment Loki réagirait lorsqu'il se réveillerait ?_

Il déplaça un peu ses jambes et s'appuya contre le mur en un angle légèrement différent. Les courbatures de son corps devenaient plus difficiles à endurer. Et pourtant il ne penserait même pas à se lever maintenant. Son cœur exigeait une réponse.

Alors il resta assis là et écouta le bourdonnement et le vrombissement des lampes.

**ooOoo**

Il avait dû s'endormir de nouveau, même s'il semblait que cela n'avait été que durant quelques minutes. Sa tête était renfoncée dans son cou, lui faisant un peu mal à l'endroit où elle était pressée contre le mur. La sensation sèche dans sa bouche était désagréable. Saleté de relaxation de la mâchoire. Il ferma la bouche et fit tourner sa langue plusieurs fois.

Ses yeux roulèrent sur le côté. Loki était toujours là, tout enroulé dans cette couverture, la tête reposant dans le coin comme c'était le cas des heures auparavant. Et pourtant…quelque chose était différent. Tony regarda de plus près, tout en bâillant involontairement pour mieux se réveiller. Et puis ça le frappa. La respiration du dieu allait bien plus vite qu'avant. Se pourrait-il que… ?

« -Loki ? demanda-t-il tendrement avant même de pouvoir se demander _si _s'adresser au dieu était une bonne idée là tout de suite. »

Lorsqu'aucune réponse ne vint, il essaya de nouveau.

« -Loki ? »

Le dieu resserra le tissu plus étroitement autour de ses épaules et exhala suffisamment fort pour être entendu à travers la ligne.

« -Est-ce que mes ronflements t'ont réveillé ? demanda Tony, penaud. »

Durant un instant Loki sembla retenir son souffle. Tony fronça les sourcils, sceptique. Mais alors il l'entendit rire doucement dans ce ton bas et légèrement grondant. Une ombre de sourire se forma sur les lèvres de l'humain. Il avait craint ne plus jamais pouvoir entendre cela.

« -Etait-ce un oui ? demanda-t-il, parlant aux cheveux corbeau et essayant de rendre son sourire audible dans sa voix. »

Au lieu de lui donner une réponse, Loki fit un effort pour se retourner jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse appuyer son dos contre le mur latéral, imitant la position de Tony. Il ne le regarda pas cependant. A la place, les yeux verts scrutèrent le motif de la couverture, à la recherche de dieu-savait-quoi.

Tony usa de cette opportunité pour étudier le visage de Loki, à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Cela le fit haleter silencieusement. Il avait toujours l'air fort, d'une certaine manière. Mais ses yeux étaient plus éteints que d'habitude, des ombres sombres les encadraient et les faisaient paraître fatigués et épuisés. Sa peau était cave et encore plus pâle qu'avant. Il ne devrait pas être surpris. Au bout de deux semaines de cette abstinence, même un dieu montrerait des signes d'épuisement. Tony se demanda si Thor serait même capable de renoncer à la nourriture _aussi _longtemps.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« -T'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit cette nuit ? demanda-t-il prudemment. »

Le regard de Loki glissa sur le côté, passant droit à travers les pieds de Tony. Au bout d'un court instant il acquiesça deux fois.

« -Bien, sourit Tony. Je pense pas pouvoir retrouver les bons mots. »

Et c'était la vérité. Maintenant qu'il ne sentait plus le poids sur sa poitrine, il échouerait complètement s'il était forcé de le refaire.

« -C'était un discours bien misérable. »

Tony plissa les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, et scruta le visage du dieu à la recherche d'une explication plus approfondie. Lorsqu'un petit rictus apparut au coin des lèvres de Loki, il comprit que c'était juste une tentative de briser la glace. Ce qui voulait dire que Loki était en quelque sorte prêt à lui donner une chance ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Peut-être qu'il voulait juste se divertir parce qu'il savait qu'il resterait enfermé là durant longtemps à présent ? Il aurait à le découvrir.

« -Toujours mieux que de rien dire du tout tout en étant doté d'une langue d'argent, répondit-il avec son propre rictus.

-Pourquoi t'interrompre ? C'était des plus amusant de t'écouter balbutier, répliqua Loki avant de regarder enfin les orbes brun chocolat. »

Tony remarqua les petites rides au coin des yeux du dieu.

« -Ca l'était ? demanda-t-il, toujours souriant légèrement. »

Les rides s'évanouirent et Loki devint sérieux.

« -Non, répondit-il avant de fermer les yeux.

-Loki, je…commença-t-il, mais le froncement de sourcils immédiat de Loki le fit taire de nouveau. »

Il céda à la prière tacite de laisser tomber le sujet pour le moment. Avec un léger soupir le dieu appuya sa tête contre le verre et ramena ses jambes près de sa poitrine. _Combien semblait-il petit soudainement_, pensa Tony. Puis il appuya sa tête contre la vitre également.

« -Jarvis, augmente le volume jusqu'à 130 pourcents, dit Tony.

-Oui, monsieur, confirma l'IA.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda Loki d'une petite voix. »

C'était toujours étrange de savoir que la personne à laquelle vous êtes en train de parler est assise à côté de vous alors que vous entendez sa voix sortir du plafond.

« -Je veux écouter ta respiration, répondit honnêtement Tony. »

Loki ne fit aucun commentaire. Alors ils restèrent assis là en silence de nouveau.

« -Merci, murmura Loki au bout d'un moment.

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour…quelque chose me tenant au chaud. »

Tony entendit le petit sourire dans la voix de Loki et répondit avec l'un des siens.

Puis le silence retomba. Tony écouta le bruit imperceptible que le dieu faisait chaque fois qu'il inhalait. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même comment cela pouvait le rendre heureux, mais c'était le cas.

« -J'espère que t'as mangé quelque chose, dit-il au bout de quelques minutes. »

Loki éloigna sa tête de la vitre et ouvrit les yeux pour fixer le plafond.

« -Tu l'as pas fait, pas vrai ? demanda Tony. »

Le dieu exhala avec un soupir tremblant et tourna la tête pour regarder l'humain. Il y avait de la colère dans les yeux verts, et le regard perçant faisait soudainement paraître le visage bien moins fatigué.

Et alors Loki se leva, la couverture glissant de ses épaules pour échouer au sol. Chacun soutint le regard de l'autre et Tony se redressa lentement sur ses pieds, aussi.

« -Il semblerait que vous vous méprenez sur quelque chose, Anthony Stark, dit Loki avec un ton froid inhabituel dans la voix. »

Le monde de Tony commença à tourner à l'envers. Que se passait-il à présent ?! Qu'avait-il dit qu'il ne fallait pas ? Qu'avait-il mal compris ?! Il regarda Loki avec des yeux interrogateurs, le suppliant d'une réponse.

« -Je ne veux pas que vous restiez assis là, à attendre je ne sais quoi ! dit Loki, tranchant. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez là tout court !

-Quoi ?! fit Tony, son esprit recherchant la moindre réplique adéquate. E-et pourquoi tu m'as remercié pour la couverture, alors ? Ou-ou t'es assis…à côté de moi. Durant des heures ?!

-Je pensais que c'était la meilleure façon de vous donner le sentiment que je vous pardonne, répondit le dieu suffisamment vite pour ne laisser aucun doute sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas eu à réfléchir à cette réponse en premier lieu.

-Et maintenant ?! demanda Tony, les sourcils haussés d'incrédulité. Je suis supposé te laisser tranquille ou quoi ?! On se pardonne l'un l'autre et c'est tout ?!

-Oui, dit simplement Loki.

-Tu peux pas être sérieux ! cria Tony.

-Alors dites-moi s'il y a la moindre autre option, Stark ! hurla Loki en retour, sa voix résonnant dans le couloir. Suis-je autorisé à quitter cette cellule de sitôt ? Le suis-je ? Le cyclope prendrait-il ce risque ? Le prendriez-_vous _? Vous aviez votre raison de m'enfermer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tony répondit aux questions dans sa tête. _Non. Non. Non. Non. Oui. _

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire avec ça ? demanda-il en retour à la place.

-Que _ceci…_ »

Et avec ça il plaqua sa paume à plat contre la vitre.

« -…est le plus proche que nous puissions _jamais _être de nouveau. Je ne veux pas de ça ! _Vous _n'en voulez pas ! Alors je veux que vous partiez. Et n'osez pas revenir ! Parce que devrais-je être en mesure de trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, vous feriez mieux d'être très très loin. »

Tony remarqua le changement de couleur dans les yeux de Loki. Le vert était devenu plus clair. Le vert forêt doux avait disparu.

« -J'accepte pas ça ! hurla-t-il, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses bras. Et je veux pas de ton putain de pardon si tu me fais ça !

-Ce que je _vous _fais ?! siffla Loki en soulevant la couverture d'une poigne négligente. _Vous _m'avez dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière ! Est-ce _ma _faute maintenant que vous m'ayez entraîné dans cette mascarade ?! Je suis votre _prisonnier_, Stark ! Traitez-moi en tant que tel ! »

Et avec ça il ouvrit la trappe de son côté et y fourra la couverture.

« -Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire là ! demanda Tony, désespéré. Arrête, Loki ! Ne…

-TENEZ VOTRE LANGUE ! cria Loki avant de plaquer bruyamment les mains contre le verre. Ou je vous ferai me haïr de nouveau ! Vous savez que j'en suis capable, alors n'essayez pas de me tenter. »

Les oreilles de Tony sifflèrent. Il ne voulait pas entendre ça. Rien de tout ça. Peut-être, si Loki lui avait dit tout cela au moment où il s'était réveillé, qu'il l'aurait pris d'une autre manière. Mais pas comme ça. Il commençait à maudire le dieu, et lui-même encore plus. A quoi pensait-il bordel ?! Bien sûr que Loki avait raison ! _Il _avait été celui qui avait dit que c'était fini – si jamais il y avait _eu _quelque chose. Bien sûr que le pardon était la seule chose qu'il pouvait jamais obtenir de Loki ! Qu'avait-il pensé pouvoir obtenir au-delà de ça bordel ?!

« -Très bien, dit-il avant de s'essuyer le nez. Très bien. »

Et il fit quelques pas en arrière.

« -Je vais te laisser tranquille. »

Et quelques-uns de plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne dos contre le mur opposé à la vitre.

« -Mais ce n'est pas encore fini.

-Ça l'est, Stark. Ça l'est. »

Les mots de Loki le transpercèrent comme des tessons de glace à travers une peau gelée.

Tony tourna les talons et partit.

**ooOoo**

Il prit les escaliers.

Non pas qu'il en avait envie.

Non, il se sentait juste de marcher durant un moment.

Mais aurait-il quitté le bâtiment, il aurait fini dans le meilleur bar du coin, buvant à n'en plus finir.

Au cas où il ferait quelque chose de stupide, il pourrait même faire la une des journaux du lendemain.

Pas quelque chose dont il avait besoin sur sa liste en ce moment.

Il repassa les dernières minutes dans sa tête encore et encore.

Il avait compris ce qui avait eu lieu. Il avait compris les raisons de Loki. Il avait compris pourquoi le dieu l'avait congédié. Pourquoi il avait dit que c'était fini. Il savait qu'il avait fallu s'y attendre. Et pour être honnête avec lui-même, il devrait être content. Non pas qu'il l'était. Mais de cette façon il aurait juste à endurer quelque souffrance dans son cœur durant quelques semaines ou mois, et puis il pourrait poursuivre sa vie. Le monde était au moins à l'abri d'un ennemi de plus.

C'était ce qu'il avait voulu depuis le début. Maintenant il l'avait.

Il y avait juste une chose qui se dressait en travers du chemin.

Il ne pouvait pas _l'accepter._

La veille les choses auraient été différentes. Avant qu'il n'ait déversé le contenu de son cœur droit dans les mains de Loki. Avant que Loki ne lui ait donné ce petit signe d'espoir.

« -Le pardon, dit Tony à voix haute en atteignant le huitième étage. J'en ai que'qu'chose à foutre de ton _pardon _! »

La vérité était que ce n'était pas le cas. Cela faisait juste trop mal que cela se termine là.

Mais Loki avait raison. Il n'y avait pas de futur pour eux, pardon ou pas. C'était le cul-de-sac que Tony n'avait pas vu venir.

Oh, bien sûr il pouvait parvenir à faire sortir Loki d'ici. Mais cela mettrait fin à sa carrière d'Avenger, le SHIELD ne le prendrait pas avec le sourire, sans compter le fait que dans ce cas il n'avait pas eu besoin de capturer Loki pour commencer.

Tony s'arrêta quelque part entre les étages 19 et 20 et s'assit, plaçant son visage dans ses mains et essayant de calmer sa respiration.

Peut-être, pensa-t-il, que c'était le meilleur moment pour céder à la situation. D'arrêter de lutter. Peu importe ce qu'il avait dit à Loki plus tôt. Peut-être que c'était exactement le moment où il avait à accepter les faits et à abandonner. Il avait lutté contre Loki-l'ennemi, Loki-l'ami, ses coéquipiers, son cœur, son esprit, ses besoins…peut-être que c'était le meilleur moment pour faire une pause.

Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé cette nuit s'il abandonnerait à l'instant où Loki le rejetterait, il aurait ri et dit _non_, mais quelque chose dans la voix du dieu et quelque chose dans ses mots avaient aspiré la moindre once d'espoir et d'énergie en lui.

Il aurait à se convaincre que c'était le meilleur choix. Que la compagnie de Loki ne lui apportait rien que des ennuis et qu'il était mieux sans lui. Qu'il n'avait rien de plus à faire que de lâcher prise. Rien à foutre des sentiments.

« -C'est fini, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. »

Il ignora la piqûre dans sa poitrine et se leva pour gravir les dernières marches jusqu'au vingtième étage. Arrivé là, il entra et prit l'ascenseur.

**ooOoo**

La première chose qu'il aurait à faire serait de le dire à Thor et Natasha. Il n'y avait pas moyen d'éviter ça. Non seulement que quoi qu'il y ait eu entre lui et Loki était de l'histoire ancienne, mais également qu'il ne pouvait plus redescendre aux cellules. Du moins pas pour les prochains mois.

Il se fichait de ce que le reste de l'équipe dirait de son changement soudain de comportement. Il ne s'était soucié de rien de ce qui se passait à part Loki durant les deux dernières semaines, alors ils seraient probablement heureux qu'il soit davantage comme son lui d'avant de nouveau, peu importe pourquoi.

Ou c'était ce qu'il espérait avant d'entrer dans le salon, testant d'abord sa chance là pour trouver l'espionne et le Dieu du Tonnerre.

Mais alors qu'il passait la porte, l'intégralité de l'équipe plus Nick Fury et Pepper occupaient les sièges et le regardèrent approcher.

« -Bonjour, Mr. Stark, le salua Fury d'un ton que Tony connaissait d'après l'expérience de tous ces moments qui commençaient bien et bientôt tournaient mal. Nous vous attendions. Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît. »

Cela ressemblait à une réunion d'équipe extraordinaire, excepté le fait qu'habituellement Pepper ne serait pas là, aussi. Et d'après les regards, tout ceci était à propos de quelque chose le concernant. Il réalisa ce que c'était. Et _si _c'était _ça_, c'était certainement le pire moment pour en parler.

« -T'en as mis du temps. T'as pris les escaliers ou quoi ?! plaisanta Clint, mais Tony le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Pourquoi tu penses savoir combien de temps…

-J'ai demandé à Jarvis où vous étiez, l'interrompit Nick. Et il m'a dit que vous veniez de quitter le niveau de la prison.

-Oh, dit Tony avant de s'asseoir au bord de la cheminée. »

Il passa rapidement d'une personne à l'autre, essayant d'estimer l'humeur générale.

« -Je pense que vous savez de quoi nous voulons parler ? commença Nick sans plus de préambule avant d'appuyer ses coudes sur ses genoux.

-Oui, répondit Tony avant de se pincer le nez. Mais au cas où c'est quelque chose d'autre, je ferais mieux de le garder pour moi, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Il regarda Pepper croiser les bras devant sa poitrine. Cela le fit se mordre la lèvre inférieure et la regarder avec une trace de culpabilité.

Steve remua nerveusement dans son fauteuil, le son du tissu contre le cuir emplissant la pièce durant une seconde. Des nuages se poursuivaient à travers le ciel bleu, changeant de forme de temps à autre.

« -Eh bien, continua le Directeur. Nous sommes inquiets pour vous. A propos de la façon dont vous êtes affecté par le Dieu de la Malice Loki. »

Tony plissa les yeux et inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« -Parce que j'ai passé un peu de temps en bas ?

-A cause de ça, répondit l'homme à l'œil unique. Et en raison de ce que vous lui avez dit la nuit dernière. »

Il perdit toute expression et Tony eut l'impression d'être soudainement nu aux yeux de ses amis. Sa mâchoire lui en tomba et cela prit quelques instants pour que le mot « Comment » ne quitte sa bouche en un halètement silencieux.

« -Vous êtes conscient que nous avons des caméras là en bas, n'est-ce pas, Mr. Stark ? répondit Fury, son ton se faisant plus tranchant. Et de temps en temps je m'autorise un petit coup d'œil aux enregistrements. »

Tony ferma les yeux et jura intérieurement. Bien sûr qu'il se serait occupé de ça plus tard. Il avait été tellement occupé avec tout le chaos en lui qu'il avait oublié d'effacer instantanément les cassettes. Et puis il se mit en colère. Pourquoi au nom du Ciel Fury avait besoin de rassembler l'intégralité de l'équipe ?! Une explication à la fois.

« -Donc vous l'avez regardé avec tout le monde en bouffant du pop-corn ou quoi ? aboya-t-il.

-En fait je suis le seul qui a entendu ce que vous avez dit, mais c'était suffisant pour avoir une bonne image et donner un avertissement à tout le monde, répondit Nick.

-Un avertissement ? demanda Tony avant de hausser un sourcil dubitatif.

-Que tu puisses commencer à jouer pour la mauvaise équipe, intervint Steve.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, lui dit Thor avant de recevoir un regard choqué du Capitaine.

-Tu _savais _?! demanda-t-il.

-Moi aussi, intervint Natasha. Et Tony n'a rien fait de mal.

-Excusez-moi ?! s'exclama Pepper. Il n'a rien fait de mal ?!

-Hey, hey ! On se calme, tout le monde ! fit la voix du Directeur, faisant son devoir, et la pièce redevint silencieuse. Stark ? S'il vous plaît. Expliquez-nous ce qui se passe ici. Que se passait-il exactement entre vous et le criminel Loki ?! »

Tony déglutit difficilement et regarda ses pieds.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez déjà dit ?

-Qu'il y a dû y avoir plus qu'un baiser. Et j'ai demandé s'ils avaient remarqué quoi que ce soit. »

Leurs yeux se croisèrent.

« -Stark, votre vie personnelle ne m'intéresse pas. C'est à propos de la sécurité de l'équipe.

-Tony ? fit Pepper. S'il te plaît, fais-moi une faveur et sois honnête. »

Il acquiesça et prit une profonde inspiration.

« -Très bien. Cartes dévoilées ? »

Et avec ça il se leva, parce qu'il avait besoin de bouger s'il leur racontait _ça_.

« -Cartes dévoilées…Tout d'abord, l'équipe est pas en danger de quelque manière que ce soit. J'ai pas changé de camp ou un truc du genre. »

Il passa les doigts dans ses cheveux déjà désordonnés et continua.

« -Ok, on s'est pas juste embrassés. »

Ses yeux tombèrent sur Pepper, qui entendait certainement ça pour la première fois aujourd'hui. Il désirait ardemment pouvoir le lui dire de n'importe quelle autre façon que celle-là.

« -Quoi de plus que ça ? demanda-t-elle, le prenant par surprise.

-Quoi ?! demanda-t-il en retour, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

-Qu'est-ce que vous deux avez fait de plus que _juste _vous embrasser ? persista-t-elle avant de le gratifier d'un regard noir qui lui montrait déjà comment il ferait face à sa mort aujourd'hui. Je ne te demanderai pas une troisième fois de me le dire, Anthony Stark ! J'ai vraiment besoin de le savoir. »

Il commença à se détester pour ce qu'il était en train de lui dire à présent.

« -On…Je…J'ai couché avec lui. »

Il pouvait sentir toutes les paires d'yeux sur lui. C'était comme un tribunal et il savait qu'il était coupable. Il n'y avait rien de plus à faire que d'avouer.

« -Est-ce que c'était une unique fois ? demanda-t-elle, sa voix devenant sans émotion. »

Il secoua la tête, incapable de former des mots.

« -Est-ce que tu étais soûl ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Il réitéra le geste et ferma les yeux sous la honte.

« -Sur cette île ? »

Sa tête acquiesça toute seule.

« -Ici, aussi ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça de nouveau.

« -Avec des sentiments impliqués ? »

Cela serait sans doute ça qui ferait le plus mal. Un acquiescement de plus.

« -Tu es toujours au courant de ce que tu m'as dit lorsque nous avons eu notre petite conversation dehors, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il confirma.

Elle se leva de son siège et se rapprocha lentement.

« -Tu m'as dit que tu avais été honnête avec moi.

-Et je l'ai été, se défendit-il.

-Tu as dit que tu m'aimais toujours !

-C'est vrai.

-Tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre ! lui siffla-t-elle au visage. »

Tony ouvrit les yeux et avant de pouvoir s'arrêter il répondit :

« -J'ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre femme. »

Il ne pouvait dire s'il entendit d'abord le _smack _ou sentit l'impact de sa main sur sa mâchoire et sa joue.

« -Tu m'as laissé discuter avec lui juste devant toi ! Il me rit au nez et tu l'as _laissé faire _! Tu m'as laissé croire à ses mensonges ! Tu me trompes dans mon dos ! Mais –oh- on a fait une pause de toute façon, pas vrai ?!

-Pep, s'il te plaît…

-N'ose surtout pas m'appeler Pep ! Tu penses que le monde t'appartient ! Mais pas avec moi. »

Et avec ça elle attrapa son sac à main.

« -J'en ai fini avec toi. Peut-être que tu avais raison ce jour-là. On se dispute trop de toute façon. Mais je pensais que tu valais mieux que _ça_. »

Il commença à la suivre, mais Natasha se leva de sa place et l'arrêta d'une main avant d'aller à la suite de Pepper elle-même.

Durant une minute la pièce fut emplie de tension. Puis Tony regarda Fury, les yeux vides.

« -Satisfait, à présent ?

-Non, Stark.

-Pourquoi était-elle là de toute façon ?

-Elle est venue pour voir comment vous alliez et a entendu une ou deux phrases par hasard. Donc elle a insisté pour rester. Ce n'est pas de mon fait, lui dit Nick. Et vous êtes un adulte. Vous devriez savoir ce que vous faites. »

Ils entendirent un léger rire et regardèrent autour. Clint cachait sa bouche derrière sa main, les yeux étroitement fermés.

« -Barton ! dit Fury un peu plus fort. »

L'archer ouvrit les yeux et enleva sa main.

« -Ah, _allez_, les gars ?! Sérieusement ?! Je suis le seul qui trouve la pensée de Tony et Loki-je-veux-dominer-le-monde ridicule ?! J'suis désolé, mauvais moment inapproprié, mais…

-Clint, fit Bruce en s'adressant à lui, suivi d'un hochement de tête. Pas maintenant.

-Donc on en a fini là ? demanda Tony à Fury en ignorant le reste de l'équipe.

-En fait, non, répondit clairement le Directeur.

-Quoi ?!

-Je veux que vous fassiez quelque chose, Stark, dit Nick, plein d'autorité.

-C'est une blague, pas vrai ?! répliqua Tony. Je- je vais plus faire une seule putain de chose aujourd'hui, vous m'entendez ? J'ai passé une des pires nuits de ma vie, suivie d'une matinée encore 'meilleure'. Vous m'avez fait me ridiculiser devant l'équipe et fait partir ma petite am…mon ex petite amie dans tous ses états. Vous pouvez pas me donner un putain de break, bordel ?!

-Non, je pense pas avoir envie de faire ça, répondit Nick. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que c'était _votre _idée d'amener Loki ici. A cause de vous l'équipe a été mise en danger. A cause de vous nous savons à propos de ce portail et en sommes à présent responsables. Et maintenant il est temps que vous fassiez votre part et que vous nous aidiez à réparer ce que nous pouvons.

-Nous aurions été en danger de toute façon, le dragon serait venu que nous le sachions ou non, lança Bruce. Je dis juste ça comme ça. »

Tony ferma les yeux et prit quelques inspirations avant de les rouvrir.

« -Très bien. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? »

Fury se leva de son siège et réarrangea son manteau autour de son cou.

« -Je veux que vous obteniez quelques informations de notre prisonnier. Il doit nous dire comment fermer le portail. S'il y a une autre de ces créatures qui le traverse je ne suis pas sûr que nous puissions y faire face.

-Demandez à Thor de lui parler, répondit-il avant de regarder rapidement le Dieu du Tonnerre.

-C'est lui qui a suggéré que vous devriez essayer, puisque Loki n'écoutera personne d'autre, répliqua Nick. »

Tony eut un rire sans humour à ça.

« -Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle, Stark ?

-Il ne me le dira pas, répondit-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous en rend si sûr ? »

Tony rit de l'ironie de la chose.

« -J'ai tellement foiré ce matin qu'il m'acceptera pas du tout là en bas, et me reparlera encore moins.

-Tu en es sûr ? demanda Steve, une inquiétude sincère dans ses mots. »

Tony se contenta d'acquiescer.

« -Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? les rejoignit Clint, plus aucun signe d'amusement sur ses traits.

-J'ai…j'ai mal compris quelques chose, répondit-il avant de regarder les yeux de Thor, recherchant un soutien silencieux.

-Je m'en fiche, Stark, parla Fury de nouveau. Vous trouvez un moyen de le faire parler, ou j'y serai obligé. Votre choix. »

_Putain d'enfoiré_, jura intérieurement Tony. Tellement typique de Nick. Utiliser ses sentiments contre lui. Il avait entendu parler de ses méthodes et il préférerait mourir mille fois avant de l'autoriser à poser une main sur Loki. Il savait qu'il devrait tourner le dos au dieu et se détourner de lui. Mais était-ce ainsi qu'il voulait couper les ponts ? Ou était-ce une limite qu'il ne pouvait franchir ?

_Je suis votre prisonnier, Stark ! Traitez-moi en tant que tel !_

S'il ne pouvait pas lui faire la faveur de le laisser tranquille, il pouvait au moins lui accorder _ce _souhait.

Durant un instant il rendit son regard à Fury et fit travailler sa mâchoire pensivement, avant de déglutir et d'acquiescer.

« -Ok. Je vais essayer. Et je dis bien _essayer _! Mais donnez-moi quelques heures pour me remettre les idées en place. J'veux pas faire plus d'erreurs que nécessaire.

-Dites-moi quand vous êtes prêt, répondit Fury. »

**ooOoo**

Sur le trajet menant à son appartement, il manqua de rentrer dans Natasha, qui lui dit qu'elle avait pu discuter avec Pepper durant quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne quitte le bâtiment. Elle avait été en mesure de la calmer un peu et elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour que Pepper revienne le lendemain et ait quelques mots avec Tony. Il ne pouvait pas la remercier assez de cette faveur.

**ooOoo**

Il se dirigea vers la douche.

Habituellement c'était le meilleur endroit pour s'éclaircir de nouveau la tête.

Mais le jet d'eau chaude ne fit rien pour apaiser son esprit. Au lieu de ça, son corps commença soudainement à trembler comme s'il mourrait de froid. Ne faisant plus confiance à ses jambes, il se laissa glisser le long des tuyaux jusqu'à se retrouver dans le coin de la douche, l'eau coulant sur sa peau comme un rideau à la chute sans fin. Il pressa une main sur son réacteur Ark, comme essayant désespérément de se reprendre.

Il n'y avait jamais eu une période durant laquelle il s'était senti aussi perdu que maintenant.

Qu'était-il supposé faire à présent ?

**ooOoo**

L'eau parvint finalement à le réchauffer. Et la taille et le rasage de sa barbe lui donna un aperçu de normalité. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il survivrait au reste de la journée, mais plus il se rapprochait de son ancien lui, mieux cela était.

Il observa son reflet fourrer une brosse à dent dans sa bouche et sentit le goût mentholé sur sa langue. Au bout de quelques rotations, sa main s'immobilisa et il se fixa juste dans les yeux.

Avec rien d'autre qu'une serviette autour de la taille, il marcha hâtivement jusqu'à son salon et retira la brosse à dent de sa bouche.

« -Ja-vis ? Mont' moi che que…aw, mer… ! »

Il revint dans la salle de bain pour cracher le dentifrice. Il réessaya en revenant sur ses pas.

« -Jarvis ?

-Merci de vous être rendu plus compréhensible, Monsieur, répondit l'IA. »

Tony grimaça juste dans le vide et s'assit sur son canapé, faisant face à l'écran plat géant de la télé.

« -S'il te plaît montre-moi ce qui s'est passé après…non, montre-moi juste les enregistrements des événements de la nuit dernière, en bas, dans la cellule numéro un.

-Dois-je commencer avec l'apparition de Mr. Odinson, Monsieur ? demanda Jarvis.

-Ah non. Non, c'est pas ce que je veux voir, répondit Tony avant d'appuyer son dos. Commence avec…les deux dernières minutes de vidéo que Fury a regardées. »

Immédiatement l'écran s'alluma et lui donna un enregistrement parfait de la caméra dans le couloir, lui montrant lui-même recroquevillé dans le coin et, parce que l'angle le permettait, Loki allongé sur son lit, lui tournant le dos.

_« Je sais pas comment…Je sais pas comment je peux réparer ça…Mais je…je ne veux pas te perdre. »_

Ses propres mots envahirent la pièce, suivis des premiers sanglots.

« -Coupe le son, marmonna Tony. »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'écouter ça, aussi. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre qu'il voulait savoir.

Mais chaque chose en son temps.

« -Jarvis, copie ça dans ma mémoire personnelle et efface les originaux. Tu connais le processus, pas vrai ?

-Oui, Monsieur, déjà fait.

-Merci, fit-il en souriant d'un air fatigué avant de se pencher en avant pour passer ses doigts sur un point particulier de sa table de verre. »

Elle s'alluma également, le verre se transformant en un immense écran tactile et panneau de contrôle.

« -Donc c'est la dernière chose que Fury a vue…marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Quelles autres caméras avons-nous ? »

Sans aucun commentaire, l'image sur le grand écran se sépara en six champs séparés, chacun montrant un angle différent. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait lui dire ce que Loki faisait exactement, allongé là, tout immobile.

Mais il voulait savoir _quand _Loki avait décidé de s'asseoir si près de lui. Ce qui s'était passé là-dedans pendant qu'il dormait.

Il dut avancer d'au moins une demi-heure. C'était le temps dont il avait eu besoin pour enfin trouver un peu de sommeil cette nuit. Il laissa les images passer à vitesse normale de nouveau et remit le son. A sa stupéfaction, Loki semblait avoir attendu jusqu'à la minute même où Tony ne pouvait plus le remarquer. Avec une élégance toute féline, il quitta le lit sans bruit, se rapprocha de la vitre. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas et regarda Tony durant un moment, le désordre noir de ses cheveux pendant lâchement devant son visage.

« -Qu'est-ce qui s'passe dans ton esprit de rusé? demanda Tony au Loki à l'écran. Es-tu en train de planifier comment me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce ? »

Loki se tourna vers la trappe et hésita à l'ouvrir. Avec un dernier regard vers Tony, il s'exécuta et regarda à l'intérieur.

« -Oh ! Assoiffé ? fit Tony avec un grand sourire sarcastique avant de regarder le dieu plonger une main à l'intérieur et essuyer ses yeux du dos de l'autre. »

Le rictus de Tony vacilla instantanément. Son doigt glissa sur sa table dans un mouvement automatique et il revint quelques secondes en arrière avant de zoomer, regardant le visage de Loki plus attentivement. Ses propres lèvres formèrent un « Oh » silencieux face à la vision des joues ravagées de larmes.

Puis il enfonça de nouveau la touche marche et regarda le dieu répéter l'action. Le regarda sortir gentiment la couverture et la humer en un geste affectueux. Jeter un œil à son lit puis à Tony de nouveau. Enrouler la couverture autour de ses épaules et glisser le long de la vitre sur son flanc.

Tony sentit son cœur se tendre vers le dieu avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de décider le contraire. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui bordel ?! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à cesser de se torturer ?! Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de chemin de retour, alors qu'espérait-il ?!

Ses yeux suivirent la main de Loki, qu'il souleva hors du tissu pour la presser sur la surface froide, juste derrière l'épaule de Tony. Et alors Loki laissa sa tête retomber contre la vitre également, s'appuyant sur les cheveux de Tony. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, un petit bruit s'échappa des lèvres de Loki. Quelques instants plus tard, il y en eut un autre.

Tony n'avait pas besoin d'un angle différent ou de zoomer pour savoir que Loki pleurait, aussi silencieusement que possible.

« -Ce n'est qu'une question de pardon ? demanda-t-il à l'écran. Putain, Loki, pourquoi tu continues de me mentir ?! »

Et il connaissait la réponse. Ils luttaient tous les deux pour laisser partir l'autre.

Il roula sur le flanc et continua de regarder la vidéo. Resta à l'affût du moindre bruit. Lorsqu'il vit Loki tourner le dos à la vitre, il tendit la main vers la table pour passer à une autre caméra. Etant à présent en mesure de voir de nouveau le visage de Loki, il le regarda essuyer l'humidité de ses yeux et ramener ses cheveux en arrière de ses doigts. Le regarda transformer ses traits de nouveau en son masque d'indifférence.

Il fixa le dieu à l'écran, assis là et attendant. Il se regarda lui, tendre la main de l'autre côté de la vitre, pour passer ses doigts le long de la surface.

Il regarda Loki fermer les yeux lorsqu'il prit conscience du geste.

« -Tu as toujours été réveillé, haleta Tony. »

C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de voir. Tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Il attrapa les premiers vêtements propres, les enfila et referma la porte derrière lui.

**ooOoo**

Il devait descendre aux cellules aussi tôt que possible à présent. Il devait faire parler Loki. Pour le protéger de ce que Fury avait en réserve pour lui. C'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire.

Il n'avait pas de plan du tout. Oui, il voyait une lumière minuscule quelque part dans les ténèbres, un petit espoir pour eux, mais il ne voyait pas comment l'atteindre, alors il ne perdit pas de temps à y réfléchir. Tout ce qui comptait à présent était de protéger Loki de souffrir plus que ce n'était déjà le cas.

Ces aller-retours en lui devaient cesser. Il aurait à décider d'une direction. Mais puisque peu importe ce qu'il faisait, le monde semblait le tirer vers le côté opposé, il remettrait la chose entre les mains de Loki une bonne fois pour toutes. Il en ferait son oracle personnel. Soit il y avait un futur –probablement bizarre- pour eux, soit il sombrerait avec ce navire. Et il embrasserait les deux. Tout ce qu'il voulait était que sa raison revienne.

Lorsqu'il trouva Fury en compagnie de Clint, Bruce, et Steve, il les rejoignit d'un pas confiant.

« -Nick, qu'importe c'que je vais faire là en bas, vous ne m'interromprez pas, est-ce que c'est clair ! »

Fury fut légèrement stupéfait par ce changement d'attitude soudain, aussi se contenta-t-il de fixer Tony.

« -Vous ne descendrez pas ! Ou parlerez via l'interphone ! Ou enverrai qui que ce soit d'autre ! Qu'importe ce que je veux donner à Loki pour ses informations, vous serez d'accord ! Est-ce que vous avez compris ?! »

Nick étudia le visage de Tony durant un moment, de toute évidence pas sûr de quoi répondre. Puis, prudemment, il commença à sourire et acquiesça.

« -Ok, Stark. Tant que vous n'essayez pas de le libérer. »

Tony savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pour plus qu'une raison.

Alors il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

**ooOoo**

Il entra dans le couloir avec un sentiment complètement différent des fois précédentes. Il avait un objectif. Pas de plan, mais un objectif. Et il n'était pas là pour guetter la moindre réaction. Il était là pour agir. Il était tellement fatigué de ce néant dans lequel il était enfermé. Il avait besoin d'avancer. De faire quelque chose. D'avoir une direction claire.

Les images de Loki lui avaient fait comprendre que le dieu n'était ni en condition, ni en position de faire quoi que ce soit. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était se protéger. La menace plus tôt ce matin était le premier signe pour Tony que Loki avait commencé à devenir amer.

Ses pas résonnaient contre les murs.

Il pouvait déjà voir le coin de la cellule de Loki.

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, bien qu'il ne se soit jamais senti plus calme intérieurement.

« -N'ai-je pas été suffisamment clair la dernière fois, Stark ?! fit la voix du dieu à travers la ligne avant qu'il ne puisse même le voir. »

Il n'avait pas éteint l'interphone, donc, bien sûr, il avait pu l'entendre approcher.

Tony décida de ne pas répondre. A la place il contourna lentement le coin et regarda simplement Loki. Il se tenait au milieu de sa cellule, la tête inclinée sur le côté et un sourcil haussé de manière arrogante. _Rien qu'un autre masque_.

L'humain se rapprocha et leva la main pour effleurer une fois le panneau. La ligne fut déconnectée. Il vit les yeux de Loki suivre le mouvement de sa main. A sa satisfaction le sourcil se rabaissa lorsque Loki le regarda bouger davantage les doigts sur le panneau.

« -Monsieur, je dois insister…

-Jarvis, je sais ce que je fais. Appelle-moi de l'aide au moment où j'en demande, ok ? répondit-il sévèrement, mais calmement.

-Oui, Monsieur. »

Avec une dernière touche il vérifia le code de sécurité et déverrouilla la porte. Elle coulissa avec un léger bruit de frottement. Tony enjamba les restes de la nuit dernière et entra dans la cellule sans un mot. La vitre se referma derrière lui.

C'était la première fois qu'il était à l'intérieur de cet endroit. Cela lui donna le sentiment qu'il ne serait jamais autorisé à en ressortir. Il n'y avait pas de réel endroit pour se cacher des observateurs. Bien sûr, il le savait déjà avant. Mais maintenant le sentiment rampait sous sa peau.

Loki s'éloigna de lui d'un pas en arrière. Puis il fit un autre pas et croisa lentement les bras devant sa poitrine.

« -Que faites-vous là, Stark ? demanda-t-il avec une profonde voix rauque. »

Tony laissa ses yeux parcourir la pièce un moment de plus, avant qu'il ne verrouille son regard avec celui de Loki. Le vert était perçant.

« -Je suis là pour deux choses, répondit Tony. Une information et une explication. »

Loki eut un reniflement dédaigneux à ça.

« -Eclairez-moi. Où est la différence ?

-L'information est quelque chose que _tu _veux donner, dit Tony avec un sourire provocant. Alors que _j'ai _besoin de cette explication.

-Quelle information exigez-vous ? demanda le dieu, penchant lentement la tête en arrière.

-Dis-moi ce qu'on doit faire pour fermer le portail menant au monde de Surtr, déclara Tony avant de regarder le rictus malfaisant étirer les lèvres du dieu. »

Les pieds de Loki le traînèrent plus près de l'humain dans sa cellule. _Comme un lion en cage observant son repas toujours en vie_. Il prit son temps pour passer derrière Tony et se pencher près de son oreille.

« -Dites-_lui _que je n'ai que faire du nombre de fois qu'il demande et de la personne qu'il envoie à sa place, je ne lui donnerai _pas _de réponse à sa requête. »

Et avec ça il s'éloigna de nouveau lentement de lui.

D'une certaine manière Tony ne se sentait pas du tout intimidé. C'était comme s'il savait que Loki ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« -Tu comprends pas ! Fury ne demandera pas gentiment éternellement. Il…

-Je sais, Stark ! lui hurla Loki. Je sais ! Mais je me fiche des moyens qu'il essaiera pour obtenir ses réponses ! Je ne le crains pas, ou ses minions, ou instruments et machines ! Je crains qu'il ne détruise ce que j'ai créé ! Alors, non, je ne lui donnerai rien !

-Est-ce là ton dernier mot ? demanda Tony, connaissant déjà la réponse. »

Loki ne répondit pas, cependant. A la place il marcha jusqu'au fond de la cellule et se détourna de l'humain.

« -De quelle explication as-tu besoin ?

-Pourquoi tu as abandonné ? »

Silence.

Tony pouvait littéralement voir les rouages du dieu travailler sur cette question.

« -Abandonné quoi ? demanda Loki au bout d'un moment.

-Tout, dit Tony. Toi. Tes enfants….Moi. »

Tony se mordit la lèvre. Le dernier mot n'était pas supposé sortir aussi. Et maintenant il vit le dieu replier les doigts. Il connaissant ce mouvement. Habituellement de petites flammes se formeraient au bout de ses doigts, mais là rien ne se passa.

« -Vous êtes sérieusement venu ici pour me demander _ça _?! voulut savoir Loki du ton le plus menaçant avant de s'approcher de Tony de nouveau. Peut-être est-ce à vous de me dire ce qui vous fait penser cela en premier lieu ?!

-Depuis que t'es là t'as même pas essayé de faire _quoi que ce soit _pour ressortir. Tu te comportes comme un mort vivant. Je sais que tu pourrais faire quelque chose. Et si c'était pour négocier avec Fury ? Mais t'essaies même pas…

-Ecoutez bien, Stark ! le coupa Loki. Vous pensez vraiment que j'ai abandonné ? »

Les yeux verts étincelaient de colère.

« -Soyez sûr que j'ai mes plans pour m'échapper de cette _boîte_. Soyez certain que je me battrai pour mes enfants jusqu'à mon tout dernier souffle ! Mais là je dois être d'accord avec ce que vous m'avez dit cette nuit-là. Que c'est mieux que je sois enfermé. J'en ai besoin pour me vider l'esprit. »

Tony ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse, et avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir, il posa une question.

« -Le vider de quoi ? »

En une fraction de seconde Tony sentit son dos rencontrer la vitre, les mains de Loki plaquant fortement ses épaules contre.

« -DE VOUS, STARK ! »

Loki fit quelques pas en arrière et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« -_Vous _n'auriez pas dû arriver ! J'aurais pu me charger de tout le reste ! Mais alors VOUS avez réveillé quelque chose en moi que j'étais certain de NE JAMAIS…RESSENTIR DE NOUVEAU !

-Loki…voulut commencer Tony.

-J'ai été en mesure de le faire taire et de me contrôler tous ces siècles et puis VOUS ME FAITES EN AVOIR BESOIN DE NOUVEAU !

-Mais…

-ARRETEZ ! Vous et moi –cela ne marcherait jamais ! Je peux le voir, à présent que je me suis forcé à penser rationnellement. Vous n'êtes pas à ma hauteur ! Vous n'avez aucun _contrôle _sur moi ! »

Tony plissa les yeux à ça. Il commença à voir une sorte de raison derrière les motivations du dieu, mais il lui manquait toujours le tableau dans son ensemble.

« -Te contrôler ? »

Soudainement il y eut une sauvagerie sur les traits de Loki, dans ses mouvements, quelque chose qui semblait être caché quelque part sous la surface durant trop longtemps, puis Loki fut de nouveau proche de son visage.

« -JE SUIS COMME LE FEU, STARK ! JE CONSUME TOUT CE SUR QUOI JE PEUX METTRE LA MAIN ! JE DETRUIS JUSQU'A CE QU'IL N'Y AIT PLUS RIEN ! »

Et avec ça il referma une main solide autour de la gorge de Tony.

« -A MOINS QUE QUELQU'UN NE PUISSE M'ARRETER ! C'EST MA NATURE, STARK ! ALORS DITES-MOI : POUVEZ-VOUS ME CONTROLER ?! »

Tony voulait dire quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver les bons mots, alors il tendit la main pour toucher le visage de Loki en une tentative de le calmer. Mais le dieu attrapa sa main dans une poigne d'acier et la plaqua à côté de la tête de Tony.

« -Est-ce ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?! feula Loki. Vous détruire ? »

Tony se contenta de secouer la tête, pas sûr de jusqu'où le dieu irait.

« -Je devrais te remercier, Anthony ! Soudainement il est tellement facile de se débarrasser de ces pensées douloureuses et de ces doutes te concernant ! Tout ce que j'ai besoin de faire est de serrer suffisamment fort ! J'aurais dû faire cela à l'instant où j'en ai eu la chance sur mon île ! Je ne ferai pas cette erreur une seconde fois ! »

Tony sentit sa poitrine presque brûler sous les battements de son cœur. Ça tournait horriblement mal et il n'arrivait pas à trouver la force d'appeler de l'aide non plus. Et il ne le voulait pas. Loki avait raison, il ne serait pas de taille contre lui, ne serait pas capable de trouver un moyen…mais comment…

« -Tout s'était passé comme prévu ! Je vous avais entre mes mains ! Je pouvais vous faire faire ce que je voulais ! Et puis vous commencez à me dire que vous voulez voir derrière ma _façade _! Vous me donnez envie de choses dont j'ai si durement appris à me passer ! »

Loki hésita à resserrer sa prise et Tony étudia ses yeux, remarquant un changement en eux. Le vert se radoucit, davantage dans le ton qu'ils avaient lorsqu'il tenait le dieu tendrement dans ses bras.

« -T'as pas envie de faire ça, fit Tony d'une voix étranglée.

-J'ai envie d'être de nouveau moi-même, Stark ! dit Loki d'une voix glaciale. Et si cela signifie que je dois me débarrasser de vous, alors qu'il en soit ainsi ! Je n'ai jamais voulu de vous ! Vous m'entendez ? JE N'AI JAMAIS VOULU DE VOUS ! »

Le dieu ferma les yeux.

« -J'ai commencé à avoir _besoin _de vous – et je ne peux pas permettre que cela arrive !

-Pourquoi ? demanda Tony avec rien de plus qu'un souffle.

-Parce que TOUT ce qui était BIEN dans ma vie, M'A ABANDONNE OU M'A ETE ENLEVE ! Et ceci avec vous a commencé à être quelque chose de bien…et tout ce que je pouvais voir en était la fin ! Je n'ai pas la force pour ça ! La force d'espérer, de lutter intérieurement… C'est mieux d'y mettre fin maintenant ! Une vie de plus ou de moins en ce monde ! »

Et il rouvrit les paupières.

Tony pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. C'était du désespoir. C'était la nature de feu dont parlait Loki. Tony était la dernière chose sur laquelle Loki avait une prise. Et il était prêt à le réduire en cendres. A chaque fois que Thor avait essayé de ramener un peu de raison chez son frère, ses arguments avaient été nourris de ses propres besoins. Tony savait que sa seule chance était de trouver un moyen qui menait à quelque chose qui devait être important pour Loki. La chose la plus démente pour lui était qu'il n'avait toujours pas peur pour sa vie. Il leva son autre main et essaya d'enlever les doigts du dieu de sa gorge pour pouvoir parler plus facilement.

« -Alors réponds à ça… »

Il dut forcer les mots entre ses lèvres.

« -Comment tu veux…empêcher tes…enfants…de devenir mauvais…si tu…tues ce qui est…bien…dans _ta _vie ? »

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux durant ce qui sembla plusieurs minutes. Tony sentit la poigne se relâcher lentement et l'air revint tout seul dans ses poumons. De la tristesse s'accumula dans les yeux de Loki. Les doigts fins lâchèrent enfin l'humain.

Mais Tony tendit la main et effleura la joue de Loki de son pouce.

« -Peut-être que je ne peux pas te contrôler. Mais je suis prêt à apprendre, comme tu le vois. »

Loki haussa les sourcils de sa façon typique qui disait « Je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant ». Il fit silencieusement quelques pas en arrière et regarde le mur sur son côté, puis les bracelets.

« -Stark ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là-dedans ?! cria la voix de Fury à travers la ligne. »

Tony fit volte-face et l'intégralité de l'équipe apparut dans son champ de vision.

« -Je suis désolé, Monsieur, mais j'étais inquiet pour votre vie, lui dit l'IA avec une trace de regret. »

Tony grimaça et regarda attentivement ses amis.

« -J'ai la chose sous contrôle, les gars ! Dégagez !

-Êtes-vous complètement fou ?! dit l'homme avec le cache-œil. On ne va nulle part tant que vous n'êtes pas revenu de ce côté de la vitre ! »

Tony lança un regard inquiet vers Loki avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la vitre.

« -Donnez-nous un moment, ok ? Coupez la ligne durant deux minutes et attendez, vous voulez bien ? »

Il pouvait voir la mâchoire de Fury travailler, mais alors la main se tendit vers le panneau et la petite lumière bleue mourut.

Tony se retourna et se rapprocha du dieu.

« -Loki, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Leurs yeux se croisèrent.

« -Je sais que ça peut marcher. La question est de savoir si tu en as envie, aussi. Si oui, alors j'ai besoin que tu joues le jeu. Je suis là si tu le veux. Et je ne vais nulle part, à moins que tu ne le veuilles. »

Loki le regarda attentivement.

« -Je peux te faire sortir de là si tu nous aides. Et je serai à ton côté pour trouver un chemin vers tes enfants. Si tu en as envie. Si tu décides de ne plus être seul. Mais c'est une décision sur laquelle tu n'as pas intérêt à revenir, peu importe ce que tu choisis. »

Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il pensait qu'il était dans la moindre position de fixer des termes, mais il avait l'impression que c'était comme ça qu'il fallait parler au dieu à présent. C'était comme s'il savait que Loki s'attendait à ce qu'il mène la marche.

« -Stark ? demanda Fury à travers l'interphone. Le temps est écoulé. »

Tony se tourna vers l'équipe et étira ses épaules en arrière.

« -Loki va nous dire comment fermer le portail. Sous une seule condition. Il est autorisé à quitter de nouveau la cellule.

-Pas question ! s'exclama Fury.

-Alors le portail reste ouvert, répliqua instantanément Tony. »

Nick ouvrit la bouche pour donner une réponse digne de ce nom, mais ce fut Bruce qui enfonça de nouveau le bouton sur le panneau et sembla expliquer quelque chose au Directeur. Ils débattirent durant plusieurs minutes, le reste de l'équipe se joignant à eux. Tony essaya de lire leurs lèvres mais échoua. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire était que c'était Bruce et Thor contre Fury, Clint, et Steve. Natasha semblait juste observer.

« -Anthony ? murmura la petite voix de Loki derrière lui. As-tu _vraiment _envie de ça ? Penses-tu pouvoir me prendre en main ?

-Nous verrons si je peux, murmura-t-il par-dessus son épaule. Mais j'essaierai de mon mieux. »

Il entendit Loki prendre une profonde inspiration, comme s'il acceptait une punition.

« -Alors je vous aiderai à fermer le portail. Et me rachèterai pour les dommages que j'ai causés. »

Tony ne parvint pas à cacher le sourire qui étira ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait l'équipe discuter durant une minute de plus. Il se prépara à convaincre Fury d'exaucer sa volonté. Mais lorsque le Directeur leva enfin de nouveau la main, il ne fit pas qu'appuyer sur le bouton, il entra quelque chose dans le panneau. Un instant plus tard la porte s'ouvrit.

Les deux camps se regardèrent avec expectation.

« -Très bien, dit Fury, ayant l'air frustré. Mais les bracelets restent où ils sont ! »

Et avec ça il tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

C'était…inattendu. Et déstabilisant. Depuis quand Fury changeait d'avis si rapidement ?

Il aimerait juste que quelqu'un lui dise ce qui se passait.

* * *

Je crois que c'est la traduction la plus éprouvante émotionnellement que je me suis donnée pour le moment. Je suis désolée des périodes plus ou moins longues entre chaque chapitre, mais je m'investis corps et âme à chaque fois, du coup je bloque parce que je suis trop marquée par ce qui se déroule sous mes yeux alors que je l'ai déjà lu. Ridicule, je sais. Mais je pense que cela montre une chose très importante : ce texte est capable de m'atteindre peu importe le nombre de fois où je le lis. En terme de littérature, je pense que c'est des plus parlant.

Comme je l'avais annoncé au début, les chapitres se font de plus en plus longs, aussi le prochain risque aussi de me prendre un certain temps. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis reconnaissante et admirative de votre patience. Vous êtes tous et toutes très courageux ! XD

A bientôt !


	19. Eloigne les Ténèbres

**Eloigne les Ténèbres**

**ooOoo**

Une sorte d'enthousiasme stupide envahit le cœur de Tony. Il avait une nouvelle mission. Sa vie avait cessé de se déchirer en lambeaux à la taille décroissante. Et son cerveau commençait à fonctionner de la façon dont il marchait avant…que ce chaos n'arrive. C'était loin d'être terminé, aucun doute à ce sujet. Mais il avait l'impression d'avoir l'avantage pour une fois.

La seule chose qui l'inquiétait était le changement d'avis soudain qui avait décidé Fury à autoriser leur prisonnier à sortir de la cellule. Il devrait être content, mais il ne l'était pas. Pas jusqu'à ce qu'il sache la raison derrière. Il voulait protéger Loki des méthodes plus…'convaincantes' de Nick pour le faire parler. Avec de la chance il n'avait pas fait empirer les choses pour le Dieu de la Malice.

Tony échangea quelques coups d'œil avec ses coéquipiers durant une seconde, essayant de capter quelque chose dans leurs yeux. Il y avait beaucoup de scepticisme et un peu de sympathie. Mais rien de ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Steve attira son attention de par la façon pointue avec laquelle il le regardait. Les yeux du Capitaine glissèrent sur Loki un instant et étudièrent le dieu, avant de revenir à Tony et d'acquiescer en direction de la sortie.

Tony se tourna vers Loki. Ses yeux verts fixaient le sol. Il avait envie de s'emparer d'une de ses mains fines pour lui donner un peu de soutien, un signe qu'il n'était pas seul, mais il n'osait pas faire ce geste aux yeux de tout le monde. A la place il refit une liste de priorités dans sa tête, commençant par ce dont Loki aurait besoin pour se refaire une santé. Du moins un tout petit peu. Et puis pour remplir leur part du marché.

« -Thor ? demanda-t-il, attirant l'attention du Dieu du Tonnerre. Est-ce que tu me ferais la faveur de me passer quelques vêtements de Loki ? »

Il put sentir le dieu susnommé se tendre immédiatement, mais il ne prononça pas un mot de protestation.

« -Bien sûr, mon ami, répondit Thor à Tony, bien que son regard soit fixé sur son frère. »

Steve s'éclaircit la gorge et prit la parole.

« -Vous avez une heure pour vous rafraîchir. Ensuite nous nous attendons à ce que vous remplissiez votre part du marché. Ne tentez rien, ou vous vous retrouverez de nouveau là-dedans. »

Son ton était sévère, mais pas hostile, et Tony put voir Loki regarder Steve du coin de l'œil.

« -Viens, dit Tony à Loki avant de sortir prudemment de la cellule. »

Loki hésita durant quelques instants, comme s'il avait besoin de temps pour s'ajuster à cette nouvelle liberté. Et puis, lentement, il fit un pas après l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de l'autre côté de la vitre.

« -Tony ? demanda Bruce en plaçant une main sur son épaule. J'aimerais te parler une minute.

-Fury veut te voir, aussi, dit Natasha, ses yeux le transperçant. Seul, ajouta-t-elle, bien qu'il fut clair qu'elle signifiait _sans _Loki par ça.

-Ahm, ok, répondit Tony. »

Avec un peu de chance ils le mettraient au parfum concernant la décision de Fury de céder à la condition si facilement. Mais peut-être que c'était trop demander en une seule journée. Il tourna la tête vers Loki, qui l'observait avec un étrange mélange de prudence et d'épuisement.

« -Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de suivre Thor ? Il va te donner quelques affaires propres ? »

Il échangea un regard rapide avec le dieu blond et ils acquiescèrent mutuellement. Puis un débat silencieux entre Tony et Loki suivit. Sans mots. Juste un regard essayant de faire l'autre battre en retraite.

« -Arrête ça, Loki. Viens avec moi, s'il te plaît, dit Thor à son plus jeune frère, qui lui répondit d'un regard meurtrier. »

Le Dieu du Tonnerre haussa les sourcils d'une façon signifiant as-tu-dit-quelque-chose et jeta un bref coup d'œil aux bracelets. Puis ses traits s'adoucirent un peu.

« -Ne rends pas ceci plus dur que cela ne l'est.

\- Fyr_ oss _? demanda Loki à voix basse, mais se dirigea vers la sortie tout de même, Thor sur ses talons. »

Pour Tony c'était la seconde meilleure solution. Bien sûr il préférerait passer quelques instants avec Loki à présent, seul, et le rassurant sur le fait qu'il serait là pour lui. Que tout ceci n'était pas qu'un mensonge pour le faire parler. Mais de la façon dont se présentaient les choses, il aurait à se contenter de la compagnie de l'équipe. Au moins Thor savait comment parler à Loki et comment se comporter à sa proximité. Thor savait sans doute mieux que personne à quel point Loki deviendrait défensif, maintenant qu'il était coincé ici sans être en mesure d'utiliser sa magie. Peut-être que la situation exigeait même trop du Dieu de la Malice. Etre dépourvu de ses pouvoirs était une chose, et cela seul devait être…terrifiant ? Mais avec les sentiments qu'il ne voulait pas avoir pour un humain –ou qui que ce soit- et les fils qu'il ne pouvait atteindre, Loki aurait à être prudent afin de préserver son état émotionnel des yeux des autres.

« -…est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ? s'insinua la voix de Steve dans ses pensées, exigeant de l'attention.

-Pardon ? demanda Tony, arrachant son regard du couloir autrement vide menant à la sortie.

-Il n'est pas en train de le tuer, tu sais ? lui assura le Capitaine.

-Peut-être que c'est le contraire ? plaisanta Bruce pour évacuer sa nervosité en raison de la situation. »

La réponse de Tony se réduisit à un soupir.

« -Et si on allait quelque part de moins inconfortable ? demanda Steve, n'attendant pas que les autres répondent. »

**ooOoo**

Tony dut admettre qu'il était soulagé de quitter cet endroit. Tant que Loki avait été là, son esprit s'était concentré sur le dieu. Mais à présent la monotonie de ces murs blancs et vides consumait son humeur.

Maintenant il se retrouvait à l'étage au milieu de son équipe, l'œil éternellement vigilant de Fury prêt à exposer ses derniers secrets si jamais il en voyait la nécessité. Il savait que dans ce cas il était pratiquement nu.

Il y avait des problèmes à régler avant que Loki ne les rejoigne. Il savait combien c'était important. Il espérait juste être en mesure de découvrir ce que _lui-même _voulait savoir, aussi.

Thor n'était toujours pas avec eux et prenait probablement soin de son frère. Peut-être qu'ils prenaient même leur temps et se parlaient enfin comme ils auraient dû il y avait une éternité. Mais très certainement qu'aucun d'eux n'était d'humeur à ça. Si Tony osait avancer une hypothèse, il supposerait que Loki ne disait rien du tout. Supportant la situation avec toute la dignité qu'il pouvait rassembler en cet instant. Probablement étant suffisamment occupé à se préparer pour le temps qu'il passerait ici, à être celui sans défense pour changer. …Mais, l'était-il ?

Fury fit les cent pas le long des fenêtres durant un moment, faisant monter une tension que personne d'autre à part l'espion lui-même n'osa briser.

Il s'arrêta et, sans même tourner la tête dans une direction particulière, posa la question inaugurale.

« -Dites-moi ce qui vous a frappé sur la tête pour que vous pensiez qu'aller là-dedans était une bonne idée ? »

Tony savait que la question lui était adressée. Alors il essaya de se débarrasser de ses réflexions sur le bien-être de Loki et repris son sang-froid, arborant son meilleur sourire de vainqueur malgré le fait que Fury ne se laisserait pas avoir.

« -Vous vouliez que je fasse de mon mieux pour le persuader.

-Et c'est ce que vous avez trouvé ? demanda Nick, élevant légèrement la voix et cherchant enfin un contact visuel.

-Ça a marché, répondit Tony avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Vous savez que c'était du suicide à cinquante-cinquante, Stark, répliqua l'espion d'un ton glacial. »

Le sourire quitta les lèvres de Tony.

« -Parfois les risques sont nécessaires.

-Pas s'ils sont évitables !

-Je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal ! répliqua Tony, oubliant la fine couche de glace sur laquelle il se tenait. Et si c'était ce que je devais faire pour le protéger de vos _méthodes_, alors ça en valait plus que la peine.

-Pourquoi le protégez-vous comme ça, Stark ? Tous sentiments mis de côté, il reste un meurtrier ! déclara Fury avec un regard tranchant.

-Ça compte pour d'autres personnes dans cette pièce même, aussi, répondit Tony, penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Et une menace pour cette planète ! ajouta Nick, plissant son bon œil.

-Il ne m'a pas fait de mal là-dedans, dit Tony, sachant également que ce n'était vrai qu'en partie. »

Durant un instant il n'avait pas été sûr que Loki aille aussi loin.

Fury fit deux pas rapides en direction de l'ingénieur et brandit son doigt vers lui.

« -Et je n'ai pas besoin que vous le tentiez de faire ça ! …Bordel, Stark ! Vous devez penser que je l'écorcherais pour le faire révéler ses secrets ! Pourquoi pensez-vous que je vous ai envoyé là en bas en premier ?! …Mais qui aurait pensé qu'une personne aussi intelligente que vous pouvait être dotée d'autant de stupidité également ?! »

Tony jura intérieurement. _Génial, passer d'un marionnettiste à un autre, _pensa-t-il avec un grognement silencieux. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Bien sûr que Fury l'utiliserait exprès, sachant que Tony serait le seul à avoir une idée de comment faire parler Loki. Finalement aucune torture n'aurait eu lieu. Il avait été l'unique outil de Nick. Alors il roula des yeux et acquiesça une fois.

« -Vous avez raison, ok ? C'était pas malin. Mais ça a marché. Je savais ce que je faisais et j'aimerais que vous me fassiez un peu plus confiance. »

A ça, Steve eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

Tony se retourna, observant attentivement son ami.

« -Quoi ?! »

Le soldat prit une profonde inspiration et sembla chercher les bons mots durant un instant. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir d'un des sièges et passa une main sur son visage comme cherchant à en faire partir une partie de la fatigue.

« -Tu peux te souvenir de la dernière fois que tu nous as demandé de te faire confiance –et à lui. Ça n'a pas trop bien tourné pour nous au début, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vrai, répondit Tony. Mais maintenant je sais _pourquoi _il a fait ça. Son but n'était pas de _nous _faire du mal, mais de protéger quelqu'un d'autre… Ok, ça a mal tourné pour nous, mais…

-Est-ce que c'est une justification que t'es en train de nous donner ? demanda Clint avec des yeux légèrement plissés. Parce que c'est pas très convaincant.

-C'est pas une justification. C'est une explication, dit Tony avant de regarder le bar un instant, considérant prendre un verre.

-Alors expliquez davantage, ordonna Fury avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. »

Tony acquiesça.

« -Vous vous souvenez du premier soir ? Lorsque Loki et moi sommes arrivés ici ? Loki a dit que le portail lui était utile à lui aussi.

-Oui, pour être en contact avec ses enfants, dit Natasha.

-Ouais, répondit Tony. Surtr lui a refusé l'accès à ses enfants de façon à pouvoir faire chanter Loki pour qu'il nous livre.

-Afin qu'il puisse les revoir ? »

C'est la voix grave de Thor provenant de la porte supérieure.

Tony se retourna.

« -Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il a fait tout ça. Pourquoi il s'est faufilé entre nos lignes par ses mensonges. »

Il demanda tacitement d'un regard si tout allait bien avec Loki à Thor.

« -Où est-il maintenant ? demanda Nick au Dieu du Tonnerre.

-Dans les quartiers des invités. Je lui ai dit de rester là jusqu'à ce qu'on l'appelle, répondit-il. »

Il gratifia Tony d'un petit acquiescement, presque imperceptible, lui disant qu'il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter.

« -Et tu es sûr qu'il va vraiment rester là ? voulut savoir Steve.

-Mon frère n'est pas assez stupide pour faire quoi que ce soit de malavisé. Pas dans une telle situation. »

Et avec ça le dieu blond regarda Tony de nouveau.

« -Et je lui ai dit que cette machine-Jarvis garde un œil constant sur lui.

-Il y a quelque chose que j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir, intervint Bruce depuis sa place. Est-ce que c'est au moins vrai ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu sais au moins s'il _pouvait _rester en contact avec ses…enfants ? Ou est-ce que c'était juste un mensonge pour te faire croire qu'il avait une raison de nous tromper ? …Y a-t-il la moindre preuve que c'est vraiment plus qu'un portail pour les créatures de Surtr ? Est-il même possible que Surtr et Loki les aient créées tous les deux ?

-Pourquoi aurait-il dû combattre la première si c'était de sa création ?! rit à moitié Tony.

-Parce que le plan était de _tous _nous neutraliser. Fury n'était pas là ce jour-là, songea Clint.

-C'est ridicule, répondit Tony. Dans ce cas il aurait pu nous attaquer pendant qu'on combattait le dragon-truc. Ça aurait été facile pour eux. Mais il l'a pas fait.

-Parce que soit tu as raison et il dit en effet la vérité pour une fois, soit il a vu une raison qui pourrait expliquer qu'ils auraient quand même perdu et a décidé de se retirer du combat, répondit l'archer.

-Et pour quoi ? Pour planifier de se faire capturer durant des semaines, juste après qu'il ait essayé de ne pas se faire capturer en combat ? Ça fait aucun sens pour moi, répliqua Tony.

-Peut-être qu'il avait juste besoin d'une petite pause pour faire un nouveau plan, dit Bruce en triturant ses lunettes. Avouons-le, il a vu suffisamment loin pour ressortir de cette cellule. Après pas plus de deux semaines.

-C'était pas de son fait, fit Tony, défendant Loki. _J'ai _suggéré ça en échange de ses informations.

-Peut-être parce qu'il savait quoi nous servir de façon à ce que nous –et tu- lui donnions ce qu'il veut, répondit le scientifique. Nous ne pouvons que supposer qu'il dit la vérité. Ou pas… C'est vraiment une question de qui croire.

-Il y a des choses que je n'ai pas besoin de _croire_, parce que je les ai vues, déclara Tony.

-Comme ? fit Clint en plissant les yeux, suspicieux.

-J'ai vu un de ses fils, déclara-t-il avant de regarder Thor de nouveau. »

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait trouver sur ses traits.

« -Lequel ? demanda le dieu.

-Jormungandr. »

Tony laissa le nom envahir la pièce. Le mot étranger sonnait toujours bizarre dans sa bouche. Il avait essayé de le prononcer comme Loki, et d'après l'expression de l'Ase, cela semblait lui faire un peu plaisir.

« -Le serpent, marmonna Natasha comme se remémorant une partie d'une vieille histoire d'enfance, et Tony acquiesça.

-A quoi ressemblait-il ? voulut savoir Steve. »

Ce fut là que Tony se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Bien sûr il leur dirait la vérité, mais il savait déjà ce qui s'ensuivrait.

« -C'était gigantesque, faisait probablement le tour de l'île avec son corps, leur dit-il, avant d'ajouter la partie problématique. Et c'était fait de brume. »

Il sentit les autres l'observer attentivement.

« -Pardon ? lâcha Clint.

-Oui, je sais ! Maintenant que je m'entends le dire ça me semble idiot aussi, mais je l'ai _vu _de mes propres yeux. Je suis désolé de pas avoir pris un polaroïd. Mais c'était _réel _! Il bougeait tout seul !

-Loki est un sorcier, intervint Bruce, sa voix aussi calme que toujours. Ne t'est-il jamais venu à l'idée qu'il pourrait… »

D'une main, Tony demanda silencieusement à Bruce d'arrêter, pendant qu'il se passait l'autre lentement sur les yeux. Son esprit travaillait à toute allure. Il devait penser à cette possibilité. Et si leurs doutes étaient justifiés ? Et si Loki avait projeté le serpent lui-même ? Cela signifierait qu'il était possible que toute l'histoire avec l'accès interdit à ses enfants n'était qu'une invention. Que, peut-être, Loki avait une alliance avec Surtr. Qu'ils travaillaient ensemble pour se débarrasser des Avengers _et _de leur leader. Qu'ils avaient très certainement déjà planifié leur prochain coup.

Mais quand même…il y avait des choses qui n'allaient pas dans ce tableau. A moins que les crises émotionnelles de Loki n'aient été qu'une partie du jeu, également. Se _feignait_-il juste impuissant ? Savait-il exactement ce qu'il faisait en ce moment ? Il regarda Thor et espéra désespérément trouver les réponses que lui-même n'avait pas sur le visage du dieu. Mais Thor, qui certainement voulait dire quelque chose comme « Je connais mon frère. Il n'irait pas aussi loin. », se contenta de faire quelques pas dans la pièce avant de se tourner vers Fury.

« -Nous devons prouver qu'il dit la vérité. Et qu'il ne ment pas non plus. Mais je, pour ma part, crois mon frère lorsqu'il s'agit de ce portail. Il n'utiliserait pas l'amour pour ses fils pour la moindre de ses ruses.

-Et qu'a vu Tony sur cette île ? demanda Bruce.

-La magie a beaucoup d'aspects, mon ami, répondit Thor. Trop pour les compter. Cela ferait trop de mal à Loki de projeter une illusion de son enfant, alors…je pense que c'était Jormungandr, d'une certaine façon.

-Donc vous lui faites confiance, Thor ? voulut savoir Nick.

-Oui, répondit le Dieu du Tonnerre. Bien que pas complètement. Et je vois ce que vous voulez dire également. …Oui, il pourrait être vrai qu'il se joue de nous de nouveau, mais pas lorsqu'il est question de ses enfants. Et pour le moment il n'est un danger pour aucun d'entre nous tant que nous gardons les yeux ouverts et que nous n'enlevons pas votre chaîne magique de ses mains. Peut-être que nous devrions prendre notre temps et écouter ce que mon frère a à nous dire puis juger après coup.

-Ça m'a l'air correct, acquiesça Tony.

-Nous devrions écouter très attentivement, leur dit Steve. Ses mots sont aussi dangereux que ses autres armes.

-Hey, il nous dit juste comment fermer le portail. A quel point ça peut devenir dangereux, ha ? demanda Tony avec un haussement d'épaules.

-En y pensant, répondit Clint. J'ai peur de _ce qu'il _pourrait nous dire de faire.

-Et cela ne sera pas notre seul problème, dit Bruce.

-Ouais, y'avait quelque chose que tu voulais me dire, pensa Tony à voix haute avant de se tourner vers le scientifique. C'est ça qu'tu veux dire ? »

Bruce se mordilla la lèvre une seconde avant de répondre.

« -Tu sais que j'ai travaillé jour et nuit pour faire une copie artificielle de l'énergie de Loki. »

Tony acquiesça.

« -Ouais, j'ai fait quelques tests moi-même. On dirait que c'est impossible.

-Ça l'est, confirma Bruce. Et devrions-nous faire face à ce Surtr sans la moindre protection, nous sommes tous les deux dans une position des plus précaires.

-Je sais. »

Depuis que Tony savait que la magie de Surtr n'affectait pas son armure en premier lieu, mais son réacteur Ark, il sentit de la peur monter dans sa poitrine à la pensée de ce problème.

« -Le truc c'est… »

Et il y avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres de Bruce.

« -Maintenant nous avons la source, pas vrai ?

-T'es en train de dire… fit Tony, ses pensées bouillonnant dans son cerveau. Mais, est-ce que c'est possible ?

-En théorie oui, répondit le Dr. Banner. Mais les tests générés par ordinateur ont leurs limites. Je sais pas si on peut emmagasiner son énergie comme dans une batterie ou quelque chose du genre. Je ne sais même pas s'il coopèrerait.

-Ouais…il aurait à…c'est beaucoup demander, songea Tony.

-Et vous ne pouvez pas le forcer, intervint Tasha. Il resterait sur sa position s'il n'est pas intéressé.

-C'est pour ça qu'on le laisse goûter un peu à ce qu'il veut récupérer, dit Fury. La liberté.

-Est-ce pour ça que vous avez changé d'avis si vite là en bas ? demanda Tony. »

Nick haussa un sourcil.

« -Meilleure base de négociation. Banner aurait dû me parler plus tôt de son idée, mais il ne l'a fait qu'à ce moment. Alors j'ai dû faire monter les prix. »

Cela fit très sens pour Tony, bien qu'il ait un mauvais pressentiment concernant la réaction que Loki pourrait avoir à tout ça.

Fury regarda l'assemblée et prit une profonde inspiration.

« -Bien, ce sera tout pour le moment. Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on le fasse descendre. Oh, une chose. Stark, puisque vous avez cette connexion spéciale avec Loki et que je suppose que vous savez toujours dans quel camp vous êtes : devriez-vous reconnaître le moindre changement dans son comportement envers vous ou en général, vous avez l'ordre de m'en informer. »

Tony n'arrivait pas à exactement dire pourquoi, mais il trouvait cela un peu dégradant. Suffisamment mauvais pour que sa vie privée soit aussi exhibée aux yeux et au jugement de tous, mais cet ordre atteignait le sommet quelque part. Et pourtant il l'avala sans rechigner. Durant les dernières semaines il avait pas mal foiré, alors maintenant il voulait juste que tout se déroule de la meilleure manière possible.

« -Bien. Faites-le venir ici, Stark. Barton, allez avec lui. Je veux pas avoir la moindre surprise indésirable, ordonna Fury. »

Tony et Clint se dirigèrent tous deux vers la porte. Mais alors l'ingénieur s'arrêta net et se retourna.

« -Fury ? »

L'espion le regarda droit dans l'œil en retour.

« -Oui, Mr. Stark ?

-Est-ce que vous pouvez tenter la manière douce cette fois ? Loki n'est pas…

-Êtes-vous en train de _me _donner un conseil sur la manière de parler à mon prisonnier ? demanda l'espion avec un sourcil haussé.

-D'abord, c'est _notre _prisonnier, répondit Tony. Et je vous le dis juste parce que je veux qu'il nous donne les informations dont on a besoin. S'il se referme, je pense pas être en mesure de rattraper le coup de nouveau.

-Cela pourrait vous surprendre, mais je sais ce que je fais. Cela fait quelques années que je fais ce boulot maintenant. Je suis au courant de la condition de Loki et je peux vous assurer que j'utiliserai seulement autant de pression qu'il me forcera à sortir. Assurez-vous qu'il se tienne tranquille et il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Nous comprenons-nous ? »

Il ne savait pas comment Fury faisait ça, mais tout ce que Tony put faire fut acquiescer.

**ooOoo**

Au moins Tony avait-il pu convaincre Clint de rengainer son arme. Cela ne serait pas un bon début de menacer Loki lorsqu'il n'y avait aucune raison de le faire. Le plan était de le faire se sentir suffisamment à l'aise pour le faire coopérer. Faire parler Loki devrait être une chose simple, parce qu'il avait déjà accepté de leur dire comment fermer le portail. Mais les aider en leur donnant une partie de son énergie magique ? C'était quelque chose de complètement différent et il n'avait aucune idée de comment Loki réagirait à cette requête.

Mais une chose à la fois. D'abord il aurait à récupérer Loki et peut-être quelques mots en aparté avec lui avant qu'ils ne descendent.

Se tenant devant la porte des appartements pour les invités, il frappa avant d'ouvrir.

« -Loki ? »

Il attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas.

« -Loki ? essaya-t-il de nouveau. »

Rien.

Il entendit Clint dégainer son arme derrière lui. Ils entrèrent lentement et jetèrent un œil autour. Une seconde plus tard l'archer rabaissa son arme et ricana silencieusement, quoique sa posture demeurât tendue.

Tony eut besoin d'une seconde de plus pour reconnaître Loki. A l'extrémité la plus éloignée du large lit était allongé le dieu, tournant le dos à la porte. Tony se rapprocha doucement. Cela le fit sourire, bien qu'il doive s'habituer à la nouvelle vision en même temps. Il semblait que Loki, fraîchement douché et habillé, s'était endormi en attendant là, assis sur le lit. Ses pieds touchaient encore le sol et la partie supérieure de son corps était allongée proprement sur le flanc, les mains près du visage. C'était la première fois que Tony le voyait porter des vêtements midgardiens. Ils avaient l'air trop grands pour lui. Et il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de Thor dans ces vêtements une seule fois. Peut-être que c'était ainsi que Loki les avait choisis. _« Donne-moi ce que tu n'as jamais touché. » _Cela serait tellement typique de lui. Ainsi était-il, habillé d'un simple haut à capuche et d'un pantalon gris sombre, doigts légèrement repliés, cheveux humides étalés sur le couvre-lit.

Clint avait décidé de s'appuyer contre l'embrasure de la porte et de les regarder d'ici.

Tony s'accroupit devant le Dieu de la Malice et effleura tendrement une de ses joues pâles. Cela faisait du bien d'être en mesure de lui donner de nouveau cette caresse. Cela faisait étrange de le faire devant les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. Il essaya d'ignorer ce fait et se pencha plus près.

« -Loki, murmura-t-il. Réveille-toi. »

Les longs doigts se plièrent lentement. Les paupières s'ouvrirent sur lui. Pas beaucoup, mais elles révélèrent le vert sombre en-dessous. Et Tony n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était la même personne qui l'avait menacé en bas dans les cellules il n'y avait pas plus d'une heure.

« -Tu t'es endormi, dit-il, maintenant sa voix basse et pointant l'évidence. »

Il s'attendait à une sorte de réplique _non-tu-crois, _mais à la place le Dieu s'empara de son poignet et de sa main et l'attira près de sa poitrine. Comme il l'avait fait lors de cette nuit pluvieuse sur la plage.

Il y avait plus dans cette seule interaction et dans l'expression de ses yeux que Loki puisse jamais inclure dans une chaîne bien forgée de syllabes. Depuis la détermination à en finir avec ça à présent, en passant par le fait évident qu'il était effrayé sans sa magie, jusqu'au point où il ne parvenait pas à dire combien il avait besoin de Tony en cet instant, tout fut dit entre deux battements de cils. Et Tony répondit avec un doux sourire qui dit combien il ne voulait pas être déçu, qu'il resterait à son côté, que les choses iraient bien à la fin. En quelque sorte.

« -Tu dois te lever, murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment, et Loki lâcha son poignet. »

Toute vulnérabilité s'évanouit du visage du dieu. Laissant Tony se demander si elle avait même été là en premier lieu.

« -Loki, demanda-t-il prudemment. S'il te plaît…ne nous mens pas. »

Il y eut une petite étincelle au coin de l'œil de Loki et Tony fut incertain quant à la façon de la déchiffrer. Etait-ce un rire brillant à travers le masque ? Ou était-ce l'esprit du Dieu des Mensonges ?

Loki se redressa en position assise et Tony se releva également.

« -On devrait pas le faire attendre plus longtemps, dit Clint depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, se tenant toujours là sur le seuil. »

Loki se leva instantanément et fit volte-face pour jeter un œil à l'observateur silencieux. Mais au lieu d'une réponse tranchante, le Dieu se mordit la lèvre inférieure et gratifia Clint d'un simple acquiescement.

Ils quittèrent la pièce, Tony ouvrant la marche.

**ooOoo**

Tous les yeux s'attardèrent sur Loki à l'instant où il entra dans le salon. A la surprise de Tony, l'aura d'insécurité autour du dieu s'évanouit immédiatement. A la place elle fut remplacée par la fierté de la royauté. Ils rejoignirent les autres, qui étaient tous installés dans les sièges autour de la cheminée. Quelqu'un avait allumé un feu. Cela rendait l'atmosphère confortable, contrastant avec la lourde pluie qui avait commencé à tomber à l'extérieur.

Clint resta derrière et observa la scène depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Fury se leva de sa place juste à côté du feu et invita Tony à s'y asseoir à la place. Le Directeur marcha le long des dossiers des sièges et regarda Loki.

« -Seriez-vous aimable d'avancer ? »

Loki traversa la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne devant le feu, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de Nick. Tony se glissa dans son siège et observa attentivement le Dieu de la Malice. C'était stupéfiant. Pas même ces vêtements passe-partout ne pouvaient cacher qui et ce qu'il était. Aucun signe de soumission n'était visible sur lui, ni même de supériorité. Non, c'était juste un des princes d'Asgard leur accordant une audience. Ou du moins c'était l'impression que cela donnait. Les yeux de Tony dérivèrent vers Thor, qui était assis à côté de lui. Le Dieu du Tonnerre semblait attendre quelque chose, son regard fixé sur les flammes juste derrière Loki. _Donc le feu était là pour un but, _songea Tony. _Ils voulaient savoir si les bracelets marchaient. Si Loki était toujours connecté à son élément. _Durant un instant il le vit comme un manque de confiance envers lui, aussi, mais à la fin lui-même ne savait pas si oui ou non Loki manipulait les flammes avec une autre, troisième énergie.

Leur captif inclina la tête sur le côté, faisant bouger avec lui la longue ombre de son geste.

« -Que voulez-vous savoir exactement ? demanda-t-il à Fury. »

L'homme dans le manteau de cuir regarda le sol un instant, exhalant bruyamment par le nez, avant de relever son œil pour regarder le dieu de nouveau.

« -D'abord je veux que vous prêtiez serment que vous allez nous dire la vérité. »

Un petit rictus étira les lèvres de Loki et son regard tomba sur son frère alors qu'il prit la parole.

« -Ah, je vois. Vous avez appris ça de Thor. »

Durant le plus bref des instants, Loki fit une pause alors que ses yeux firent un petit mouvement, comme essayant de voir ce qui était derrière lui avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Tony regarda Thor, qui observait toujours le feu.

« -Sur quoi voulez-vous que je le prête ? entendit-il Loki demander.

-Sur vos enfants, répondit le Directeur. »

Il y eut un tressaillement dans l'œil du dieu, mais le rictus demeura.

« -Donc je prête serment sur mes enfants que je ne vais pas vous tromper, dit le Dieu de la Tromperie d'un ton solennel en levant sa main droite. »

Tony s'était à moitié attendu à une question sur combien Fury pouvait en savoir sur ses gamins. Et ce qui était vrai. Et d'où il avait eu ses connaissances. Mais toutes ces questions ne quittèrent jamais la bouche du dieu.

Les yeux de Fury et de Thor se croisèrent. Tony put dire qu'il y eut un accord tacite entre eux. Un que Loki sembla comprendre sans que cela le dérange.

« -Bien, dit Nick avant de marcher en direction des fenêtres. A présent, dites-nous comment exactement nous pouvons fermer votre portail.

-Vous ne pouvez pas. »

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi sérieuse, Tony aurait commencé à rire. C'était la réponse la plus évidente que le dieu pouvait donner et pourtant, d'après le silence dans la pièce, personne ne l'avait vue venir.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?! s'exclama Steve depuis son siège.

-Que vous ne pouvez pas fermer le portail, répondit patiemment Loki.

-Mais…

-Je n'ai pas dit que c'était impossible, ajouta le dieu.

-Bien que je craigne de connaître déjà la réponse…soupira Fury. Qui _est _en mesure de le fermer ?

-Moi, dit Loki, le rictus quittant son visage. Et Surtr. »

Le feu s'intensifia magnifiquement derrière lui.

« -Comment, Tony s'entendit-il demander.

-L'un de nous doit être mortellement blessé de la main de l'autre, répondit l'Ase. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. »

L'équipe échangea de rapides regards au mot _simple_.

« -Tu nous as dit qu'il y a des trappes existant dans la formulation de votre contrat. Quelles sont-elles ? »

La voix de Thor était inhabituellement basse.

Loki tourna la tête et regarda les flammes un moment, comme considérant la façon de répondre.

« -Il n'en reste qu'une seule…Cela devait être quelque chose que nous nous savons tous les deux jamais capables de pouvoir faire. Il n'aurait jamais accepté autrement. »

Le dieu fixa les flammes un instant de plus avant de se retourner, une étrange tension sur ses traits.

« -Si l'un de nous est tué par la main d'un autre, le portail reste ouvert, nourri par davantage de la magie de celui resté vivant.

-Est-ce votre assurance vie afin qu'on ne vous tue pas ? demanda Fury avec un sourcil haussé.

-J'ai prêté _serment _! siffla Loki, semblant dangereux pour la première fois. »

De toute évidence il était insulté par le fait que Fury doute de son honnêteté. Les yeux verts se fermèrent et il prit quelques inspirations profondes avant de continuer.

« -Le _seul _moyen de fermer le portail et de lier quand même la partie de magie de Surtr à l'île est de le poignarder par derrière. C'est l'option que nous donne le contrat.

-Une action de déshonneur, commenta Thor, recevant un regard désobligeant de son frère.

-Ça laisse des questions, commença Fury, mais Loki le coupa immédiatement.

-Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je pense nécessaire de lier la magie d'une personne supposément morte, dit Loki avant de commencer à faire les cent pas devant le feu en usant de ses mains pour appuyer ses explications. Mais laissez-moi vous dire que _mortellement blessé _et _mort _n'implique pas la même chose dans notre monde. »

Aux deux derniers mots, ses yeux se posèrent sur Thor durant une seconde, comme s'ils partageaient la connaissance d'un certain fait.

« -Dans le cas où Surtr survivrait à une telle attaque, je veux quand même qu'il soit affaibli. Serait-il en possession de l'intégralité de sa capacité magique, il pourrait être en mesure de trouver un nouveau moyen d'entrer dans votre monde.

-Et il ne peut pas faire ça avec des parties de sa magie liées à l'île ? voulut savoir Bruce.

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Tout ce que je sais est que cela rendrait la chose beaucoup plus difficile pour lui, répondit le dieu.

-Je pensais votre magie nécessaire pour maintenir le _portail _stable, intervint Natasha. Pourquoi parlez-vous de l'île à présent ?

-Elle est nécessaire pour maintenir les deux, l'île _et _le portail. Une fois que le portail est fermé, l'énergie magique restante est utilisée pour stabiliser l'île.

-Pourquoi y'a-t-il besoin de garder cette île une fois que le portail est neutralisé ? demanda Clint depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. »

Le Dieu de la Malice s'arrêta net durant un instant et tourna la tête vers l'archer.

« -Créer des portails est sujet à certaines règles parmi les plus complexes. Prendre la responsabilité des êtres vivants qui habitent la zone créée est l'une d'elles. Voilà pourquoi. »

Puis il recommença à faire les cent pas.

« -Surtr a accepté les termes concernant les conséquences spéciales de plonger une lame dans le dos de l'autre, parce qu'il savait que cela n'arriverait _jamais_. Il peut sentir ma présence sur l'île, et je peux sentir la sienne en retour. Nous ne nous tournons jamais le dos, et ne nous ferons jamais plus confiance que nécessaire. »

Cela envoya des frissons le long du dos de Tony. Il avait déjà réalisé que Surtr appartenait au côté sombre de cet univers. Mais cela ne le heurtait que maintenant que Loki avait fait un contrat avec ce type. Un contrat qui incluait des moyens possibles de se débarrasser de l'autre et les conséquences qui s'ensuivaient. Comparé à tous les autres contrats que Tony avait signés –et oui, pas tous avaient été décents aussi- c'était comme Loki vendant son âme au diable. Et il avait déjà trompé ce démon une fois.

« -Et si vous vous faites tuer tous les deux ? demanda pensivement Natasha. »

Tony sentit Thor remuer nerveusement dans son siège et Loki regarda la femme avec un mélange de curiosité et de vigilance.

« -_Si _quiconque réussissait à prendre nos deux vies, le portail ne se _fermerait _pas, mais _s'effondrerait_. Une minuscule différence avec des conséquences imprévisibles pour votre monde. »

La pièce fut silencieuse durant un instant.

« -Donc, dit Fury. Nous avons besoin de votre aide. »

Loki se redressa et croisa son regard.

« -En effet.

-Êtes-vous enclin à aider ? »

A cela les yeux de Loki se posèrent de nouveau sur le feu avant qu'il ne réponde.

« -Je le suis.

-Donc vous êtes prêt à abandonner vos enfants ? demanda Nick. »

Loki fit volte-face et le gratifia de son meilleur regard noir comment-osez-vous.

« -Jamais je ne les abandonnerai !

-Loki…commença Thor, mais son frère le fit taire.

-_Tu _ne prononceras pas un seul mot à ce sujet ! »

Tony regarda les doigts de Loki bouger légèrement. Il connaissait ces mouvements. Le dieu invoquait inconsciemment sa magie qu'il ne pouvait utiliser en cet instant. Son attention fut dirigée sur Fury de nouveau.

« -Avez-vous des enfants, Directeur ? demanda le dieu. »

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur Nick, qui se tenait juste derrière les sièges de Natasha et Steve. Son visage impénétrable fixa Loki sans la moindre expression durant un moment.

« -J'en ai, dit-il. »

Tony s'attendait à ce qu'un rictus n'étire les lèvres du dieu pour avoir probablement trouvé un point faible, mais aucun ne vint. Au lieu de ça il y eut cette expression dans ses yeux qui dit qu'ils auraient quelque chose en commun, mélangée avec l'acuité dans ses yeux qui venait du fait d'être dans une position défensive.

« -Alors, s'il vous plaît, dites-moi : s'ils vous étaient enlevés et étaient sous une influence si mauvaise que, au bout de suffisamment de temps, ils ne vous reconnaîtraient même plus et menaceraient de vous tuer, vous et tout le monde – que feriez-vous pour les sauver de ça ?

-Tout, répondit Nick.

-Y aurait-il quoi que ce soit qui vous arrêterait ? demanda Loki, fermant brièvement les yeux.

-Pas jusqu'à ce que j'ai atteint mon but, dit Fury.

-Alors vous comprenez ma réponse à votre question, répliqua le dieu avant de faire quelques pas, s'éloignant du feu, vers l'homme au cache-œil. Mais le portail doit être fermé et, comme je l'ai promis à Stark plus tôt, je vous aiderai avec ça.

-Cela semble contredire votre effort de _tout _faire pour vos enfants, fit Fury, énonçant à voix haute le doute qu'ils se retenaient tous de faire remarquer.

-Ne pouvez-vous le voir ? demanda Loki avant de franchir la distance jusqu'au Directeur. Ou me testez-vous ? Ce portail ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité. Surtr saura qu'il me tient au creux de sa main, si j'accepte ce jeu. Il exigerait de moi de faire ce qu'il veut afin que je puisse revoir mes fils. Je finirais par devenir son outil et il me refuserait l'accès encore et encore, sachant très bien que je ne pourrais rien y faire. »

Avec ça il se tint entre les sièges de Steve et Tasha, ses mains agrippant les dossiers. Il ne restait que très peu d'espace entre lui et Fury.

« -Croyez-vous vraiment que je laisserais _qui que ce soit _me dégrader ainsi ? Croyez-vous que je mérite le respect de mes enfants si je tombe aussi bas ? »

C'était une question rhétorique à laquelle Nick Fury répondit avec un hochement de tête presque compréhensif.

« -Mais n'as-tu pas dit que c'était le seul moyen de…commença Thor de nouveau, seulement pour être coupé par Loki. Ça l'est, _Odinson_, ça l'est ! Pour tout ce que je sais jusqu'à présent, ça l'est. Mais cela ne signifie pas que je ne peux pas en trouver un autre ! Et je n'abandonnerai pas tant que cela ne sera pas _le cas _! »

Les deux frères se regardèrent durant un instant et personne d'autre n'osa briser le silence.

« -Me laisseras-tu t'aider ? dit finalement Thor, sa voix douce et calme. »

Mais Loki haussa juste un sourcil désapprobateur et eut un léger rictus.

« -Explique-moi, Thor, comment _cela _devrait marcher. _Je _suis en mesure de me cacher des yeux d'Heimdall. Mais toi ?! …Je me suis demandé depuis un moment à présent pourquoi le Père de Toute Chose n'avait rien fait pour éradiquer le portail de ce monde. Il doit savoir qu'il existe depuis le temps, ou me tromperais-je ? »

Thor secoua la tête en réponse.

Le rictus de Loki s'évanouit et fut remplacé par un froncement de sourcils.

« -Comment est-ce possible ? »

Le Dieu du Tonnerre prit une profonde inspiration.

« -J'ai un arrangement avec Heimdall. Père est ignorant de tout ce qui se passe ici. Il ne sait même pas que tu es là.

-Quoi ? demanda Loki, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Quel genre d'arrangement ?! »

Tony remua dans son siège pour avoir une meilleure vue du dieu assis à côté de lui. Le fait qu'il avait dû faire quelque chose d'interdit par amour fraternel était écrit sur son front. Et d'après l'expression de Loki, il semblait le comprendre des plus clairement.

« -Je t'ai écouté, tu sais ? répondit Thor. Et j'ai réfléchi à tes mots. Et bien que je pense que Père est plus sage et plus prudent que tu ne lui donnes de crédit pour cela, je vois toujours le danger qu'une mauvaise façon de fermer le portail causerait. »

Il fit une pause un instant pour déchiffrer l'expression de son frère puis continua.

« -Alors j'ai persuadé Heimdall de garder pour lui tout ce qui te concernait toi et le portail.

-Et il s'y conforme ? demanda Loki d'un ton dubitatif.

-Oui, tant que les choses n'escaladent pas, répondit Thor.

-Quel prix dois-tu payer pour son silence ?

-Cela ne sera en aucun cas tes affaires. »

Loki ne fut pas le seul abasourdi par la réponse tranchante. Et Thor utilisa le court instant de la stupéfaction de son frère pour parler de nouveau.

« -Ce que je veux que tu fasses est prêter _serment _de nous aider. J'ai besoin de ta _parole _que tu ne te joueras plus de nous de nouveau ! »

Le dieu revint au feu, ses doigts remuant de temps à autre. Pour Tony, c'était comme si le dieu faisait répétitivement appel à son élément mais ne recevait pas la moindre réponse. C'était un rappel constant que Loki n'avait aucun pouvoir ici. Qu'il était à leur merci.

« -Quel prix dois-tu payer ?! redemanda-t-il.

-Donne-moi ta parole, répliqua Thor.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! voulut savoir Loki d'un ton presque suppliant. »

Il y avait une trace de peur dans sa voix.

« -Tu sais pourquoi. »

Tony jeta un œil à Fury, qui croisa son regard. Il y avait dans son œil cette lueur qu'il avait toujours quand quelque chose se passait comme il le voulait.

Les orbes verts se fermèrent de colère silencieuse et de concentration. Ses sourcils se froncèrent comme si le dieu se forçait à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas.

« -Tu auras ma parole alors, dit Loki au bout d'un moment. »

Et de nouveau il semblait rester tellement de non-dit entre les deux dieux. Des mots trop lourds pour être formés en un souffle.

La pièce devint silencieuse durant un moment.

« -J'aurai besoin d'un peu de temps, dit alors Loki. Pour réfléchir à un plan afin de tromper Surtr. Et j'ai que besoin que vous… »

Et avec ça il regarda Nick.

« -…réfléchissiez à jusqu'où vous êtes prêt à me faire confiance. »

Le regard de Fury alla sur Thor avant de revenir à Loki.

« -Marché conclu. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de tester si nous pouvons vous faire confiance tout court ? »

Le dieu haussa un sourcil curieux.

« -Comment ?

-Le Dr. Banner ici présent veut vous demander une faveur. Disons que ma décision dépend d'à quel point vous êtes serviable, dit le maître espion. »

Loki passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux encore humides et regarda Bruce de façon expectative.

L'homme interpelé se sentait de toute évidence plus que mal à l'aise avec la situation. Cela lui prit quelques secondes pour trouver sa voix.

« -Comme vous pourriez déjà le savoir, la magie de Surtr cause des interférences avec mon aptitude transformative et le réacteur Ark de Tony. »

Les yeux de Loki glissèrent sur l'ingénieur comme dans l'intention de commencer à le disputer, mais alors il revint à Bruce.

« -En fait, c'est nouveau pour moi. »

Tony put voir Fury et Natasha échanger des regards à ça.

« -Um, je ne veux pas aller dans trop de détails, mais nous croyons avoir trouvé un moyen de nous protéger des effets. Et c'est là que nous avons besoin de votre aide. »

Bruce déglutit difficilement après avoir énoncé sa requête.

Il y avait une ombre de rictus au coin des lèvres du dieu.

« -Dites-m'en plus. »

Bruce regarda Tony, qui secoua la tête en réponse.

« -Pas aujourd'hui, dit le docteur. C'est un problème compliqué. L'explication seule nous prendra des heures.

-Et comment puis-je décider si je veux vous aider alors ? demanda Loki.

-Est-ce que tu sais comment marche une batterie ? répliqua Tony avec un petit sourire. »

Loki lui lança un regard irrité.

« -Pardon ?

-T'vois ? Ça va prendre des heures, dit Tony avant de se pencher en avant sur ses jambes. On a déjà suffisamment à penser pour aujourd'hui. Du moins en ce qui me concerne. J'ai besoin d'une pause. »

Et avec ça il étira son dos courbaturé. Ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai. Il pensait à Loki, qui avait besoin de se reposer avant toute chose. Il savait de Thor que les dieux avaient besoin de subsistance, aussi, afin de garder leur force. Et d'après ce que Loki avait mangé depuis qu'il était là, qui était, rien du tout, plus en estimant que la fierté de Loki ne l'autoriserait pas à demander un peu de repos lui-même, cela lui semblait une bonne façon de faire.

Fury acquiesça en un geste affirmatif.

« -Cela vaut probablement mieux. Stark ? Banner ? Vous utiliserez demain pour présenter votre projet à Loki. Appelez-moi dès que vous avez les premiers résultats. Romanoff. Barton. Rogers. Venez avec moi une minute. »

Les trois susnommés se levèrent de leurs places et suivirent Fury dans la salle télévisée à côté. Tony supposait que Nick leur donnait des instructions à part qui n'étaient pas pour les oreilles des autres. Combien il détestait ça. Presque arrivé à la porte, Fury se retourna et prit la parole de nouveau.

« -Loki ? »

Le dieu l'observa, mi-expectatif, mi-menaçant, mais ne dit pas un mot.

« -Vous êtes autorisé à circuler librement à cet étage, et dans les couloirs et pièces du dernier. Entrer toute autre pièce nécessite ma permission. Je vous ai sous surveillance, il y a des caméras supplémentaires et plusieurs autres installations qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas me forcer à utiliser. Ai-je été clair ?! »

Loki serra des poings et tourna la tête pour fixer le feu. Tony sentait la tension dans l'air. Il comprenait que Fury redonne pratiquement un peu de liberté à Loki, mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas, juste pour une fois, arrêter de jouer la carte du supérieur ?! D'un autre côté, Loki aurait-il été à sa place, il agirait probablement de la même manière.

Le Dieu du Feu acquiesça et Fury quitta la pièce avec Tasha, Steve et Clint.

Loki continua de fixer les flammes.

« -Si cela ne pose pas de problème de vous laisser, je vais préparer quelques petites choses pour demain, dit Bruce avant de se lever. A demain au petit déjeuner. »

Il sourit alors que Tony et Thor levaient la main pour lui dire au revoir, puis se dirigea vers l'atelier.

Le dos tendu de Loki en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Thor, sachant que son frère n'accepterait rien de lui pour le moment, se leva ensuite et plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Tony en un geste silencieux. Puis il quitta le salon.

Durant quelques instants il regarda Loki fixer le feu, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Ne connaissant pas les mots justes. Alors il se leva de son siège et marcha jusqu'au panneau de la cheminée. En enfonçant un unique bouton, les flammes furent étouffées. Les yeux de Loki le regardèrent, puis le panneau, et quelque chose sembla déplaire profondément au dieu. Si c'était la situation dans son ensemble ou le fait que Tony ait fait mourir le feu d'un si petit geste, ou les deux, ou quelque chose d'autre – il n'en avait aucune idée. Et cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il ne pouvait rien changer.

« -Ça s'est pas _si _mal passé, non ? demanda-t-il à la place. »

Loki ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça ses yeux fixèrent les cendres, soulevant ses mains pour les faire entrer dans son champ de vision également. Cela affectait le dieu bien plus qu'il ne l'admettrait. Tony se demanda si allumer le feu avait été une si bonne idée pour commencer. Bien sûr Fury jouait la carte de la sûreté. Essayer de découvrir si Loki leur cachait quelque chose était des plus importants. Mais la ligne était mince entre confiance et défiance là. Des deux côtés. A quel point Loki pouvait être certain qu'ils ne faisaient pas qu'utiliser sa tentative d'obtenir leur confiance en leur donnant ce dont ils avaient besoin pour se protéger de Surtr, et puis juste l'arrêter de nouveau. De cette façon ils pouvaient laisser le portail ouvert et quand même enfermer le Dieu de la Tromperie. Cela pouvait-il être quelque chose que Fury pouvait en effet viser ? Quelles instructions avait-il donné à ses trois coéquipiers ? Oh, c'était tellement pas bon du tout. Maintenant il commençait à se méfier de ses propres gens ! Non pas qu'il faisait autant confiance à Fury, de toute façon.

Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal et il était heureux qu'ils aient reporté leur séance dans l'atelier au lendemain.

**ooOoo**

Tony et Loki marchaient le long des couloirs l'un à côté de l'autre, en silence. Tony l'avait convaincu d'aller à l'étage, puisque Loki avait demandé à dormir de toute façon. C'était le premier moment qu'ils avaient pour eux-mêmes aujourd'hui. Loki paraissait toujours intouchable et Tony ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Alors ils restèrent silencieux.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le dernier étage, le dieu se tourna vers les appartements des invités.

« -Tu es sûr ? lui demanda Tony.

-Je pensais…fit le dieu sans terminer. »

L'humain lui sourit.

« -Il ne t'est pas interdit de poser le pied chez moi. »

Et avec ça il ouvrit sa porte et entra lentement, parlant par-dessus son épaule.

« -Jarvis surveille le moindre de tes gestes et j'ai toute confiance en le fait que tu ne me feras pas de mal. C'est ton choix maintenant de vouloir dormir seul ou pas. »

Et avec ça il se dirigea vers les fenêtres et regarda la pluie dehors. Quelques secondes plus tard il entendit des pas sur le tapis et ne parvint pas à avorter le sourire qui étira ses lèvres. Il ne se retourna pas cependant, laissant Loki décider ce qu'il voulait faire lui-même. Peut-être qu'il se dirigerait juste vers le lit et récupérerait le sommeil dont il avait tant besoin. Ou il se laisserait tomber sur le canapé. Peut-être même qu'il se prendrait quelque chose dans le petit comptoir cuisine. Il devait simplement avoir faim depuis le temps.

Les pas se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à ce que Tony ne voie Loki s'arrêter à côté de lui, contemplant la cité également. Le langage corporel du dieu changea lentement. Son masque tombait. Tony pouvait clairement le voir du coin de l'œil.

Alors ils se tinrent l'un à côté de l'autre, enveloppés d'un silence confortable. Aucun d'eux n'osa bouger ou prononcer un mot durant de oh si longues minutes. Jusqu'à ce que Loki ne trouve sa voix.

« -Savais-tu qu'ils allaient me torturer ? »

Le murmure n'était rien d'autre qu'une question neutre. Pas d'accusation entre les lignes. Et Tony n'avait pas besoin de penser à ce à quoi exactement le dieu faisait référence. Laisser Loki se tenir si près du feu –son feu- et lui laisser savoir à quel point il en était loin en ce moment, était une des choses les plus cruelles qu'ils auraient pu lui faire sans lui faire mal physiquement. Et Tony savait que la situation affectait Loki juste parce qu'il _le connaissait_. Il ne l'aurait pas vu simplement en regardant Loki durant l'interrogatoire. Combien de sang-froid avait-il fallu au dieu pour ne pas le laisser voir ? Et alors Tony commença à réaliser ce que Loki venait juste de dire. Il l'avait appelé de la _torture_.

« -Je n'en avais aucune idée, répondit Tony, ses mots chargés de culpabilité soudaine. »

Bien qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait rien pu y faire, il aurait dû voir ce que cela faisait à l'homme qu'il…dont il se souciait tellement.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça, Stark, répondit Loki après une pause. Vous vous rappelez de ce que je vous ai dit une fois ? »

Tony tourna la tête sur le côté pour observer le dieu attentivement, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire. L'Ase se tenait le dos droit et ses épaules étaient un peu en arrière, mais sa tête était légèrement baissée, ses yeux regardant le trafic en bas. Ce fut une voix forte, ferme, qui répondit à sa propre question. Et pourtant elle était calme et tendre, d'un ton de velours.

« -Cela ne me dérange pas d'avoir mal. Cela fait partie de mon destin, et à la fin c'est tout ce que j'obtienne jamais. »

Et Tony sentit que Loki était sérieux. Et avec tout ce qu'il avait appris à propos du dieu jusque-là, il comprit que peut-être, juste peut-être, Loki avait raison sur ça. Et parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver un argument digne de ce nom contre la thèse de Loki, il garda la bouche fermée. Au lieu de ça il scruta le visage d'ivoire à la recherche du moindre signe lui montrant ce qu'il devrait faire. Quelque chose auquel il pouvait réagir.

Les minutes passèrent lentement. Cela ne semblait pas déranger Loki d'être observé ainsi. Et Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que, bien que la connexion avec ses pouvoirs soit coupée, le dieu demeurait fort. Qu'il en fallait plus que ça pour le briser. Et même _si _le monde de Loki s'écroulait autour de lui, ce n'était pas la première fois et Loki agissait comme s'il savait que n'était pas la dernière fois non plus. Cependant une chose était certaine. Il pouvait essayer de négliger avoir mal, mais il ressentait très bien la douleur.

« -Nous ne sommes pas encore à la fin, déclara Tony. »

Loki releva un peu la tête. Les petits muscles autour de ses yeux se contractèrent, trahissant ce qu'il semblait penser de ces mots. Et alors, lentement, les yeux verts bougèrent jusqu'à se poser sur l'humain. Tony remarqua à quel point ils semblaient à la fois éveillés et épuisés. Durant un long moment ils soutinrent tous deux leur regard, avant que Loki ne se tourne complètement et lui fasse face. Il prit une profonde inspiration et acquiesça, et Tony essaya de sourire en retour. De petites rides se formèrent au coin des yeux de Loki avant que le dieu ne ferme les paupières. Un fantôme de sourire menaçait d'étirer les lèvres fines également à présent.

Tony fit un pas vers lui et tendit prudemment la main pour laisser ses doigts effleurer la mâchoire de Loki. Le dieu fit légèrement la grimace au contact inattendu, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant pour inspirer et ses sourcils froncés en une stupéfaction silencieuse. Alors que les doigts quittaient la peau du menton, Loki referma la bouche. Tony répéta le geste et admira les petites réactions sur le visage du dieu. Finalement Loki leva une de ses mains et lui répondit de ses propres caresses, à peine des effleurements. Et Tony ferma les yeux également.

L'extrémité des doigts glissèrent sur peau et cheveux, sentirent chaque minuscule courbe, relief, souffle. Et depuis l'instant où Loki lui avait fait son baiser d'adieu sur le champ de bataille, cela sembla réel de nouveau. C'était comme si Loki était de nouveau sien. Quelque chose pour lequel Tony avait abandonné tout espoir. Ses doigts glissèrent autour du cou du dieu, remontèrent dans ses cheveux, et s'enroulèrent autour des mèches corbeau. Contre son gré, il laissa son front retomber contre le torse de Loki. Des bras forts se refermèrent autour de son corps et l'étreignirent, à l'abri. Tony lutta contre tout ce qui essaya soudainement de ramper vers la surface, depuis l'abysse de son cœur. Les larmes du soulagement que Loki lui soit revenu. La tristesse à propos de ce qui les attendait toujours. La colère sur le fait que Loki ne lui ait pas tout dit depuis le début. La frustration de ne pas parvenir à se débarrasser des doutes. La peur qu'il puisse le perdre de nouveau. L'épuisement qui enfin le rattrapait.

Lorsque Loki posa gentiment son menton sur sa tête, Tony était proche de laisser ses jambes le lâcher. Mais Loki le tenait étroitement. _Loki le tenait. _Loki le tenait _lui_. Et lentement, à chaque minute qui passait, cela lui redonna une partie de sa force. Il ne se sentait plus seul.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, le poids quitta sa tête et des lèvres douces embrassèrent le sommet de sa tête. Tony éloigna son front de la poitrine de Loki et ouvrit les yeux. Il se retrouva à fixer directement les lacs vert forêt. Et alors Loki se pencha et Tony ferma les yeux de nouveau alors que le dieu en débarrassait l'eau salée de ses lèvres. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait ça avant, et il remarqua que c'était un des contacts les plus intimes dont il ait jamais fait l'expérience. Avec ses mains toujours dans les cheveux de Loki, il pencha la tête en arrière et souffla un baiser sur la lèvre inférieure du dieu. Loki rendit la caresse, toujours aussi prudent. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et effleurèrent leur peau sensible, picotant délicieusement sous la sensation. Les dents les mordillèrent gentiment, puis les langues demandèrent l'accès jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'ouvrent les unes aux autres, laissant les langues à leur danse.

Puis ils se détachèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux de nouveau. Et y trouvèrent le pardon.

Tony lâcha les cheveux soyeux et ses mains parcoururent les épaules et le torse de Loki. Le tissu épais d'origine terrienne sur la peau de l'Ase le gênait. Et alors que le dieu passait ses mains dans le dos de Tony, il put sentir la présence des bracelets. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent était profiter du fait que Loki soit de retour dans sa vie. Il voulait retrouver ce qu'ils avaient avant que tout parte à vau-l'eau. Et d'après ce que faisait le dieu, il semblait avoir le même objectif.

Les lèvres de Loki parsemèrent un chemin de baisers le long de son cou et il inclina la tête sur le côté pour lui permettre un meilleur accès. Bordel, il aimerait savoir comment Loki faisait ça. S'il ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir, il dirait que le dieu avait usé de magie pour rendre la caresse _si _agréable. Un léger 'hmmm' s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Cela encouragea Loki à s'occuper de l'autre côté de son cou également.

Tony agrippa le sweater de Loki et commença à marcher lentement à reculons, entraînant le dieu avec lui. Il commença à les diriger vers la chambre. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où cela irait, mais quoi qu'ils partageraient avec l'autre, il préférait s'allonger. Des semaines à ne pas manger correctement, ou à ne pas manger tout court dans le cas de Loki, faisaient exiger de son corps une position plus confortable.

Alors ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, leurs mains ne brisant jamais le contact et leurs pieds trouvant le chemin tous seuls. Et Tony se demanda s'il y avait jamais eu un moment où ils avaient été si précautionneux l'un avec l'autre.

Il guida Loki jusqu'au lit et à l'instant où les jambes du dieu touchèrent le matelas, il se laissa tomber en arrière, entraînant Tony avec lui. Cela les fit rire doucement, leurs regards ne se quittant pas. Tony se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de Loki, qui se plaça complètement sur le matelas. Il plaça un genou entre les cuisses de Loki et supporta son poids sur un bras pendant que son autre main épousait le visage du dieu, son pouce traçant les douces lèvres de velours. Loki releva les yeux vers lui, ses mains parcourant la chemise de Tony et se faufilant dessous. Le contact de la peau contre la peau envoya des frissons à travers le corps de l'humain et il dut fermer les yeux de plaisir quand le dieu ouvrit la bouche pour lécher et sucer le doigt joueur gentiment. Des mains fines tirèrent sur sa chemise et, après avoir retiré sa main du visage de Loki, en débarrassèrent son corps. Immédiatement il s'appuya sur ses coudes, permettant un contact avec son torse, et commença à embrasser Loki de nouveau, cette fois avec plus de passion. Des ongles ratissèrent son dos, et la jambe qu'il piégeait des siennes se souleva, causant une friction entre ses cuisses. Il ne put s'empêcher de frotter ses hanches contre elle une fois de plus. A cela Loki réagit et se cambra autant qu'il le put, rejetant la tête en arrière et soupirant silencieusement. Ils s'étaient attendus tellement longtemps. Trop longtemps. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi Loki essayait autant de se retenir, mais en ce qui le concernait il voulait se racheter pour la nuit horrible où il avait pris Loki de façon si inappropriée. Il voulait être clair sur à quel point c'était différent à présent. Son corps était avide de quelque chose d'autre, comme arracher leurs vêtements et pilonner le petit cul étroit en-dessous de lui jusqu'à ce que la délivrance arrive. Mais son corps n'avait pas le contrôle en cet instant.

Il crocheta un doigt dans le col du sweat à capuche de Loki et le baissa un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse atteindre la peau délicate qui s'étirait sur la clavicule. Après un bref regard aux yeux fermés de Loki, il commença à embrasser et suçoter gentiment la peau. Sa langue commença à y écrire des mots d'affection, et les mains chaudes dans son dos le récompensèrent de caresses merveilleuses.

Des doigts fins se frayèrent un chemin dans ses cheveux et l'éloignèrent. Des yeux verts et des lèvres légèrement entrouvertes le supplièrent de l'embrasser de nouveau. Alors il s'exécuta. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent juste à côté de la tête de Loki. Ils autorisèrent leurs hanches à bouger plusieurs fois pour se débarrasser au moins d'une partie de la tension accumulée.

Et alors Tony relâcha sa prise et releva la tête, regardant amoureusement l'homme en-dessous de lui. Les yeux verts l'interrogèrent silencieusement et des lèvres pleines répondirent d'un sourire. Tony recula un peu et laissa ses mains glisser sur le tissu noir que portait Loki, ne brisant pas une seule fois leur contact visuel. Lorsque ses doigts atteignirent le bord du sweat, il les glissa dessous et les fit remonter, révélant la peau d'albâtre en-dessous. Il se pencha, regardant les yeux verts se fermer d'anticipation, et commença à embrasser la peau douce du ventre de Loki. Et il ne sut pas quoi admirer en premier. L'odeur unique de l'hiver qui n'appartenait à personne d'autre qu'au Dieu de la Tromperie, ou les minuscules, à peine audibles, bruits qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Centimètre par centimètre, Tony remonta jusqu'à l'arche de la cage thoracique de Loki et couvrit la zone de petits baisers, ici aussi.

Mais alors quelque chose dans la respiration de Loki changea, et les petits bruits cessèrent. Tony releva la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. La tête de Loki était tournée sur le côté, ses paupières étroitement fermées. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il se mordait la main. Tony fronça les sourcils à cette vue et remit quelques mèches derrière l'oreille du dieu d'un geste apaisant. Avant qu'il ne puisse poser une question, Loki lâcha sa propre main et marmonna un « Peux pas. » désespéré.

Tony remonta un peu de nouveau afin de se rapprocher du dieu.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas ?

-Ca, souffla Loki avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux pour regarder au loin. Comment puis-je autoriser mon cœur à profiter un tel moment alors qu'il devrait être empli de chagrin pour mes enfants que je suis sur le point d'abandonner à leur sort. »

La région basse de Tony protesta au changement d'ambiance soudain, mais il n'écouta pas. Au lieu de ça il supporta son poids sur un coude et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Loki de nouveau.

« -Tu ne les abandonnes pas à leur sort et tu le sais. Et il n'y a pas beaucoup de choix non plus. »

Le dieu tourna la tête pour regarder dans les yeux bruns bienveillants.

« -Je sais…je sais que la porte est déjà fermée. Mais…ce que nous sommes sur le point de faire…ce que _je _suis sur le point de faire, c'est comme tourner la clé et la jeter. »

Sa voix s'épaissit à chaque nouveau mot.

« -Et il ne reste pas beaucoup de place pour le bonheur en moi. »

Tony se pencha et lui embrassa le front en un signe de compréhension.

« -Donne-moi du temps jusqu'à ce que cela soit terminé, demanda Loki dans un murmure. S'il te plaît. »

Tony sentit le dieu augmenter légèrement la pression de leur poigne. Alors il lui sourit, bien qu'il ne se sentait pas vraiment de sourire, et acquiesça.

« -Tant que je peux toujours être là pour toi.

-Je n'aurais jamais souhaité qu'il en soit autrement, répondit Loki avant de ravaler la boule dans sa gorge. »

Tony souleva sa jambe par-dessus celle de Loki avant de s'allonger à côté de lui, laissant un peu d'espace entre eux. Le dieu se tourna vers l'humain et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

« -Je suis désolé de te faire ça, dit Loki.

-Le sois pas, répondit Tony. Je pense que je comprends….Et tant que c'est temporaire…ajouta-t-il avec un petit rictus. »

Loki acquiesça et remua pour utiliser un de ses bras en tant qu'oreiller et poser son autre main à plat sur les couvertures juste devant sa tête. Tony imita la position, plaçant sa main près de celle de Loki. Chaque fibre de son corps le suppliait de toucher l'autre homme, de le serrer étroitement dans ses bras. Mais il savait –non, il _sentait_\- que Loki ne voudrait pas cela. Que, oui, il en avait envie, mais il ne le permettrait pas parce qu'il ne se sentait probablement pas de mériter quelque chose comme du réconfort. Il ferait quelque chose qui était impardonnable à ses yeux bientôt. Inévitable aussi, mais quand même. Tony comprenait que Loki se punissait avec ça. Pas parce qu'il était sur le point de fermer le portail, mais parce qu'il avait pris la _décision _de le faire. Et tout ce que Tony pouvait faire était d'être là et d'attendre. Alors il plongea de nouveau dans les yeux vert océan et regarda la moindre petite goutte salée couler et se faire absorber par les draps. Il écouta leurs souffles former un unisson. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire pour le moment. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

« -Jarvis, éteins, s'il te plaît, dit-il doucement, optant pour une formulation polie. »

Une seconde plus tard les lumières moururent, laissant la pièce dans les ténèbres si ce n'était pour la lueur bleue du réacteur Ark. Cela prit un moment pour que ses yeux s'habituent complètement au changement soudain de luminosité.

Loki le regardait toujours, du moins son regard le traversait.

« -Est-ce que cela te va ? demanda-t-il au dieu dans un murmure.

-Oui, vint la réponse toute aussi tranquille.

-Je suis désolé de pas pouvoir éteindre l'éclairage auxiliaire, aussi, essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Je pourrais récupérer ma chem…dit Tony avant de juste relever la tête afin de se lever, mais Loki crocheta son petit doigt avec le sien.

-Ce n'est pas grave, lui dit le dieu d'une petite voix, et Tony rallongea sa tête sur son bras. »

Il entendit Loki renifler une fois et remuer un peu les jambes, causant un bruissement. Loki retira son doigt à la déception de Tony.

Puis ils restèrent allongés là, se regardant dans les ténèbres bleues. Regardant les paupières de l'autre bouger plus lentement de temps à autre. Comprenant qu'ils seraient là l'un pour l'autre à partir de maintenant. Et Tony sourit quand les yeux de Loki se fermèrent enfin. Durant un court instant il songea à toucher de nouveau la main de Loki, mais se ravisa.

Et alors ses doutes revinrent. Est-ce que Loki jouait un rôle de nouveau ? Ils n'en avaient pas fait mention aujourd'hui, mais en suivant la logique, ils auraient à revenir sur cette île s'ils voulaient mettre fin à la vie de Surtr. Ce qui voulait dire que Loki aurait à les y téléporter. Fury ne le laisserait pas y aller seul, et d'après la description du dieu, lui tout seul n'avait aucune chance de réussir. Et si c'était le plan de Loki ?! Et s'il voulait qu'ils… Il regarda le visage endormi juste devant lui. Loki ne s'autorisait-il vraiment pas à profiter des caresses de Tony parce qu'il se sentait coupable ? Ou avait-il esquivé les contacts parce que cela serait plus facile de tromper Tony plus tard ?! Apprenait-il de son erreur passée ? …Tony ne savait pas quoi penser. Il avait envie de croire Loki. So cœur en avait envie. Au bout d'un moment il repoussa ses doutes. Il y avait toujours Thor, qui semblait avoir foi en Loki, et qui semblait avoir pris un gros risque pour protéger son frère. Il se convainquit que le dieu savait ce qu'il faisait.

Peut-être que c'était pour le mieux que Loki ne veuille pas que davantage ait lieu cette nuit. De cette façon Tony pouvait garder les idées claires. Des idées sexuellement frustrées mais claires autrement. Il se tourna sur le dos et plaça sa main sur son réacteur Ark.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le sommeil l'emporta également.

**ooOoo**

L'esprit de Tony dériva hors du rêve qu'il était en train de faire, attiré hors de son sommeil par un petit bruit atteignant ses oreilles. Un _click _net, bas cependant.

Juste une fois.

Puis silence.

Et encore une fois.

Un seul petit _click_.

La pièce fut silencieuse de nouveau.

Tony était toujours dans la position dans laquelle il s'était endormi.

Le souffle frais dans son dos lui manquait.

Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant un autre _click_.

Loki n'était plus dans son lit.

Les alarmes internes de Tony retentirent.

Aussi silencieusement qu'il le put, il sortit du lit, soudainement pleinement réveillé.

Un autre _click_. Cela venait du salon. Et durant un court moment il sembla y avoir eu une lumière brillant faiblement à travers les ténèbres.

Tony marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à l'embrasure de la porte et jeta un œil au coin. Son imagination fertile, de pair avec son expérience, le faisaient s'attendre aux choses les plus étranges et dangereuses. Et qui savait si ce n'était pas Loki lui préparant une mauvaise surprise ? Son esprit travaillait toujours sur tout ce qui s'était dit en ce jour. Il y avait de nouveaux doutes émergeant dans sa poitrine, et bien qu'il ne devrait pas les écouter –il se l'était répété- ils ne faisaient que grandir de plus en plus.

_Click._ Lumière allumée.

Et alors il le vit, juste avant que la lumière ne s'éteigne de nouveau.

Loki était assis, recroquevillé sur le sofa, le dos appuyé contre l'accoudoir. Il tenait étroitement un briquet entre ses doigts.

_Click_. Lumière allumée.

Ses yeux immenses étaient fixés sur la minuscule flamme comme si c'était une chose provenant d'un autre monde. Le souffle de Loki la faisait vaciller un peu, avant qu'il ne la fasse mourir de nouveau.

Dans les ténèbres d'un noir total, il entendit le dieu déglutir difficilement.

_Click._ Lumière allumée.

Les yeux verts étaient étroitement fermés pendant que la main libre essayait d'envelopper la flamme sans se brûler.

Les ténèbres de nouveau.

_Click. _Lumière allumée.

Puis éteinte.

_Click. _Lumière allumée.

Et éteinte.

_Click. _Lumière allumée. Cette fois Loki traça du doigt le briquet, ses yeux suivant le mouvement.

Le dieu n'avait toujours pas conscience de la présence de Tony. Et Tony ne pouvait arracher son regard de lui. C'était une des choses les plus tristes qu'il ait jamais vues.

Le Dieu du Feu. Presque roulé en boule. Tenant un simple briquet midgardien. Et très certainement remettant en question toute son existence.

Et éteinte.

Le regard de Tony tomba au sol. C'était sa responsabilité à présent. Il le savait. Loki était détaché de tout. Sa famille. Sa race. Ses enfants. Son foyer. Son pouvoir. Son élément.

_Click_. Lumière allumée.

Que devait-il se passer dans la tête du dieu en voyant du feu naître d'une simple coquille de plastique ? Que ferait Loki pour récupérer la sensation du feu courant librement entre ses doigts ? Est-ce que le désir pour l'élément qui était légitimement le sien le ferait briser le serment qu'il avait prêté ? Le feu n'était-il pas l'essence même de l'existence de Loki ? Le dieu ne se vengerait-il pas de cette disgrâce une fois les bracelets enlevés ?

Et éteinte.

Il avait l'impression que tout reposait sur lui à présent. Alors il s'exécuta.

_Click. _Lumière allumée.

Sans dire un mot, Tony rejoignit le sofa. Un pas après l'autre. Les yeux de Loki ne quittèrent pas le feu et Tony n'était pas sûr de savoir si le dieu l'ignorait simplement ou si son esprit était profondément perdu dans la minuscule flamme. Alors il contourna le meuble, jusqu'à se tenir à côté de lui.

Et éteinte.

La douce lumière bleue de son réacteur Ark brillait dans les ténèbres. Tony tendit la main et traça l'épaule de Loki gentiment. Le dieu n'y réagit pas.

_Click. _Lumière allumée.

Tony passa la main entre ses omoplates et pressa sa paume sur le dos de Loki.

« -Pousse-toi un peu. »

Et éteinte.

Il entendit Loki inspirer vivement, comme se préparant pour une réplique de rejet. Mais Tony fut plus rapide pour une fois.

« -Non, dit-il au dieu. »

Puis il poussa son dos de la main une fois de plus.

« -Pousse-toi juste. »

La silhouette de Loki hésita puis fit un peu d'espace entre lui et l'accoudoir. Tony glissa prudemment une jambe entre le dieu et le dossier et s'installa lentement dans l'espace que le dieu lui avait fait.

Il ne voulait rien de Loki pour le moment. Tout ce qu'il voulait était être là pour lui. Et, lentement, Loki sembla comprendre silencieusement. Petit à petit il appuya son dos contre le torse de Tony jusqu'à ce que la lumière bleue soit piégée entre eux. Il posa sa tête contre le dossier, et Tony souleva son autre jambe pour encadrer le corps mince. Durant un moment il ne sut pas quoi faire de ses bras. Ils ne s'étaient pas mis directement d'accord pour ne pas se toucher du tout, mais il ne savait pas jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Mais encore, Loki voulait –non, avait _besoin _qu'il le contrôle. Il était supposé être la partie forte pour le moment. Et il aurait à le montrer.

Alors il glissa un bras le long du dossier entre le tissu et le cou de Loki pour avoir une prise sur la poitrine du dieu. Celui-ci ne releva même pas la tête, comme s'il se fichait qu'elle soit à moitié sur le biceps de Tony.

_Click. _Lumière allumée.

Loki se détendit doucement dans l'étreinte de l'humain.

Et éteinte.

Tony fit reposer sa tête juste derrière celle de Loki. Son nez toucha quelques boucles corbeau et il inhala l'odeur dont il ne pouvait se passer.

_Click. _Lumière allumée.

Il tendit son autre main et commença à caresser les cheveux de Loki, comme essayant de l'apaiser. Peut-être que cela marcherait.

Et éteinte.

Les autres devaient juste avoir tort.

_Click. _Lumière allumée.

Si c'était un autre des tours de Loki, il n'avait aucune idée s'il pourrait le supporter tout court.

Et éteinte.

Ils souffraient tous deux de l'incertitude les rendant complètement dépendants.

_Click. _Lumière allumée.

Du poids écrasant de cette unique question.

Et éteinte.

Pouvaient-ils se faire confiance ?

_Click._

Le corps de Loki se tendit.

_Click._

« -Essaie encore une fois, murmura Tony dans les cheveux du dieu. »

_Click._

_Click_. Lumière allumée.

Et éteinte.

_Click_. Lumière allumée.

Loki répéta l'action encore et encore.

Puis les ténèbres finirent par ne plus être troublées.

Un briquet était étroitement serré par des doigts fins. Un dieu était étreint par des bras forts et mortels. Le sommeil les happa tous les deux. Une heure plus tard, le soleil peignit le ciel d'un océan de couleurs.

* * *

_**Fyr oss :**_** Pour nous ?**

Un chapitre moins rude pour les nerfs mais pas moins long en terme de pages…Nous arrivons à présent à la partie des chapitres monstrueusement longs…pour vous donner une idée, le prochain fait dans les 40 pages, soit dix de plus que celui-là. Etant donné que cela fait un moment maintenant que je ne me consacre qu'à Shades of Green, et que je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque d'en être fatiguée, cela fait un moment que je songe à commencer une autre trad, bien plus courte (ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'elle se sera, vous commencez à me connaître un peu je crois XD), un one-shot peut-être, histoire de faire un break et de peut-être vous donner quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent en attendant que j'arrive au bout de cette prochaine monstruosité…

Donc voilà, je me demandais juste ce que vous en pensiez, aussi n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, cela m'intéresse !

A la prochaine les gens !


	20. Duo

**Duo**

**ooOoo**

« -Bonjour, monsieur. »

Les yeux de Tony papillonnèrent et le monde l'accueillit à l'envers.

« -B'jour, J…répondit-il d'une voix rauque. »

Sa gorge était aussi sèche que de la poussière, et son cou maladroitement penché en arrière. Un poids lourd sur son corps faisait de bouger une tâche difficile. Mais il était confortablement chaud. Clignant deux fois des yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il était piégé sous Loki et qu'il avait dû bouger dans son sommeil, finissant avec la tête penchée en arrière par-dessus l'accoudoir.

« -L'heure ? demanda-t-il en essayant de glisser un peu plus bas, ramenant sa tête sur le canapé.

-Il est huit heures trente du matin. Je suis désolé de vous réveiller, Monsieur, mais je dois vous informer que vous avez un rendez-vous à dix heures…

-J'ai un quoi ? répondit-il en parvenant enfin à replacer entièrement son corps sur les coussins. Mais…qui ?! J'pense pas avoir le temps pour ça. L'atelier appelle. »

Il baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine. Loki s'était retourné sur le ventre à un moment durant la courte période de sommeil. A présent il réajustait sa position pour être de nouveau confortable sur le corps de Tony. Il semblait être profondément endormi alors qu'il plaçait sa tête sur l'épaule de l'humain. Comment il pouvait ne pas être dérangé par les voix dans la pièce était un mystère pour Tony.

« -Miss Potts s'est annoncée, dit Jarvis.

-Oh, c'est vrai, soupira Tony avant de fermer les yeux un instant. »

On ne lui donnait aucun répit. Bien qu'il devrait être content que Tasha ait été en mesure de convaincre Pepper de lui donner une possibilité d'expliquer davantage tout ce dilemme. Bien sûr elle rendrait les coups. Et qu'importe ce qu'elle aurait à dire aujourd'hui, il était sûr de le mériter. Pepper n'avait jamais été une personne qui se comportait mal avec les autres, peu importe à quel point elle était blessée. Elle ne sortait jamais de son rôle. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne lui rendait pas la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle avait ses subtilités. Elle en ferait probablement usage aujourd'hui. Il aurait à se préparer pour ça.

« -Où est-ce qu'on se voit ?

-Elle vient ici, Monsieur. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration, soulevant le dieu en même temps que sa poitrine.

« -Merci. Je serai là à l'heure…Oh, et Jarvis ? S'il te plaît dis au Dr. Banner qu'on le rejoindra en bas dans l'atelier dès que Pepper sera repartie. »

Il leva une main lourde et se frotta les yeux.

« -Oui, Monsieur, répondit la voix artificielle. »

Puis la pièce devint silencieuse. Tony avait même du mal à entendre Loki respirer. Il rouvrit les yeux et plaça sa main sous sa tête pour avoir une meilleure vue du dieu. Toujours endormi. Il aurait aimé savoir comment il faisait ça. Lui-même avait le sommeil tellement léger que cela le rendait presque jaloux que quelqu'un puisse rester aussi hermétique à tout. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la main de Loki qui reposait proprement sur son réacteur Ark. Lâchement enveloppé dans ces doigts blancs reposait le briquet. Durant un instant il fixa l'image quelque peu gênante et décida de soulever son autre main du corps de Loki pour retirer précautionneusement le petit objet de plastique de la poigne du dieu. Il ne voulait pas qu'il trouble l'esprit de Loki une fois qu'il se réveillerait. Alors il tendit la main et le posa sur la table.

Il le laisserait dormir un peu plus longtemps. La sensation du corps de Loki sur le sien était plutôt agréable, et il n'était pas prêt d'y mettre fin. Et il admettait qu'il appréciait la vue. Ce visage paisible et légèrement souriant avait l'air si incroyablement jeune, l'âge véritable du dieu invisible pour l'œil. Durant une seconde il hésita avant de commencer paresseusement à jouer avec quelques mèches de cheveux noirs. Il se demanda pourquoi cela ne pouvait pas toujours être comme ça.

Les doigts de Loki s'ouvrirent et remontèrent jusqu'à reposer sur le côté du cou de Tony. Juste un autre mouvement dans son sommeil. Et il n'y avait pas moyen de ne pas penser au mot _mignon_. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Tony. Et il savait que c'était un spectacle que seules peu de personnes avaient vu.

Mais cet instant serait court. Le temps ne s'arrêtait pas pour eux. Le monde ne s'arrêtait pas pour eux. Et quelques minutes plus tard, il décida de réveiller le dieu.

« -Loki ? dit-il en passant le dos de ses doigts sur la joue pâle. »

Il savait que rien ne se passerait.

« -Loki ! appela-t-il doucement. »

Le visage remua sous son toucher et les deux mains de Loki essayèrent de s'accrocher plus fort à lui.

« -Réveille-toi, essaya Tony avant de remuer légèrement sous le dieu, le tirant de ses rêves avec un peu de chance. »

Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent lentement et papillonnèrent sous la lumière du jour. A la seconde même où ils se fixèrent sur le réacteur Ark, Loki se redressa hâtivement en position assise. Alors qu'un des os pointus du dieu s'enfonça dans sa région basse dans le mouvement, Tony put à peine s'empêcher de crier de douleur.

« -Qu'est-ce qui te prend putain ! dit-il à travers ses dents serrées, mais la vision de Loki assis sur ses talons et vérifiant si les bracelets étaient toujours en place transforma sa colère douloureuse en inquiétude. »

Leurs yeux se trouvèrent. Le soulagement était ce que Tony fut en mesure de lire sur le visage de l'autre. Et la peur. C'était troublant.

Les yeux de Loki se baissèrent sur l'entrejambe de Tony puis remontèrent.

« -Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire mal.

-C'pas grave, j'vais bien, répondit l'humain malgré le fait que ce n'était pas le cas. »

Il se redressa en une position assise et regarda les doigts fins parcourir les bracelets de métal. Un instant plus tard Loki se leva sans un mot et sortit de l'appartement.

« -Ahm…Loki ? appela Tony, de toute évidence manquant quelque chose d'important. Loki ! »

Il se leva et suivit le dieu.

Bien que Loki n'ait que quelques secondes d'avance sur lui, Tony dut commencer à courir pour le rattraper.

« -Juste donnez-moi quelques instants, Stark ! dit le dieu par-dessus son épaule.

-Pourquoi ?! demanda l'ingénieur. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?!

-Non ! …Juste, dégagez ! lança Loki à l'humain en accélérant le pas.

-Et où tu penses aller ?! »

Loki ne lui donna pas de réponse. Il continua juste de dévaler les marches jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint le seul autre étage où il était autorisé à être. La porte du salon s'ouvrit à la volée et il marcha aussi vite que possible vers la sortie qui menait au balcon flottant.

« -Tu peux pas sortir ! fit remarquer Tony au moment où il entra aussi dans la pièce.

-Accès refusé, prisonnier, dit calmement Jarvis. »

Un poing fort entra en collision avec la vitre. A la plus grande frustration de Loki, le matériau ne céda pas, ne montrant même pas une éraflure.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda la voix de Steve derrière le coin cuisine. »

Le visage de Thor apparut avec le Capitaine.

« -Mon frère ? »

Loki fit volte-face et passa de l'un à l'autre, son agacement écrit en gros sur ses traits.

« -Bien sûr que la cavalerie entre en scène. Comme c'est pratique.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe enfin ?! essaya de nouveau Tony, recevant à présent enfin une réponse.

-J'ai besoin d'air frais, cracha Loki. D'_espace_. J'ai quelque chose en tête qui va m'étouffer à l'intérieur de ces murs, alors je requiers un peu de temps seul à l'extérieur !

-Qu'est-ce qui te trouble autant ? demanda Thor, l'inquiétude étalée sur ses traits alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son frère, Mjölnir à la main. »

Mais Loki le dépassa d'un grand mouvement avant de se mettre à faire les cent pas devant les fenêtres.

« -Jarvis ?

-Monsieur ?

-Passe-moi Fury, s'il te plaît, ordonna Tony avec un soupir.

-Tu le laisses avoir ce qu'il veut ?! lâcha Steve.

-Cette fois, oui. »

Steve fit la grimace, mais ne dit rien d'autre.

« -Mr. Stark ? le salua Fury à travers le haut-parleur.

-Salut, Nick ! répondit Tony. Notre prisonnier veut quelques minutes dehors sur la terrasse, et puisque je dois demander la permission même si c'est mon propre building…

-Thor l'accompagnera, l'interrompit Fury.

-Oh. Parfait. »

Tony était un peu abasourdi. Il s'était préparé à avoir une autre discussion avec le Directeur. Ce _ok _instantanné était une surprise.

« -Rien d'autre ? demanda Nick.

-Non…Vous agissez comme si le SHIELD a quelques prob…

-Rappelez-moi lorsque vous avez des résultats, Stark. »

Le son qui suivit signala que Fury s'était déconnecté. Tony et Steve échangèrent des regards interrogateurs.

« -Tu as entendu l'homme, mon frère, dit Thor, et il attendit que son frère se rapproche avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Oh cela doit te plaire ! dit Loki avec son rictus haineux caractéristique.

-Pas autant que tu le penses, répondit Thor avec un grognement avant d'user d'une main pour pousser son frère à l'extérieur, lequel fit deux pas rapides en avant et se retourna avec la grâce d'un chat.

-Ne me touche pas ! cria le dieu. »

Aux oreilles de Tony, cela résonna quelques décibels plus bas puisqu'il avait choisi de rester à l'intérieur. S'ils maintenaient ce volume, il n'aurait pas de problème pour les entendre même s'il était à l'autre bout de la ville.

« -Alors arrête de te comporter comme une princesse obstinée ! répondit Thor, et il sembla agipper plus étroitement son marteau. Tu devrais te considérer chanceux d'être hors de cette tombe de prison ! La liberté qu'ils t'ont accordée n'est-elle pas suffisante pour le moment ? »

Un ricanement bas à côté de lui fit tourner la tête sur le côté à Tony. Steve vint se tenir à son côté et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« -Ca te dérange pas de me dire ce que tu as fait pour le contrarier ? »

Tony regarda Loki s'éloigner de quelques pas de son frère, le fort vent d'automne balayant les deux dieux.

« -Si seulement je le savais…soupira-t-il.

-Quelle liberté, Thor ?! hurla Loki avant de brandir ses poignets. Si tu veux te moquer de moi, fais-moi une faveur et sois un peu plus créatif !

-Je ne suis pas là pour te divertir. Je dois m'assurer que tu n'essaies rien de stupide ! répondit Thor.

-Et qu'est-ce que cela pourrait possiblement être, hmm ? dit le dieu d'un ton froid avant d'incliner la tête sur le côté. Supposes-tu que je considère sauter du bâtiment ? Parce que c'est la _seule _chose stupide à laquelle même moi je peux penser en ce moment ! »

Thor acquiesça simplement.

Loki ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre à ça, mais pressa ses mains sur son front à la place et se détourna de son frère, certainement soupirant d'agacement.

« -Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en haut entre toi et lui ? osa demander Steve calmement.

-Ce matin même ? J'ai rien fait que le réveiller y'a cinq minutes, lui dit-il. J'sais pas c'qui s'passe dans sa tête en c'moment.

-Et cette nuit ? »

C'était la voix de Tasha, provenant de quelque part derrière lui. Bien sûr qu'elle était là, aussi. Ce qui voulait dire que le faucon n'était pas loin.

La main de Tony commença inconsciemment à jouer avec sa barbe, laissant son pouce et son annulaire passer sur des poils isolés. Ses yeux suivaient Thor, qui marchait derrière Loki et lui faisait un discours qui était trop bas pour être entendu à travers la vitre.

« -On a parlé. En fait c'est tout ce qu'on a fait. »

Il se retourna pour faire face à l'espionne.

« -Tu sais, le truc que t'as fait avec le feu, c'était pas vraiment aider. »

Elle appuya son dos contre le bureau noir.

« -Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

Il y avait ce sourire satisfait titillant les coins de sa bouche et il sentait déjà qu'il avait trahi quelque chose qui aurait dû rester un secret.

« -Il devient tout défensif si on lui montre répétitivement qu'il n'a aucune connexion avec ses pouvoirs. Ca pourrait se retourner contre nous. Très probablement que ce sera le cas. »

Il enleva sa main de son menton et laissa ses doigts passer sur son réacteur Ark.

Elle le regarda de haut en bas, un geste qu'elle adorait utiliser pour le rendre nerveux, avant de commenter sa déclaration.

« -Nous ne sommes jamais saufs, peu importe comment nous le traitons.

-C'est pas le gentil, rappelle-toi de ça, Tony ! dit Steve.

-L'acculer et le rendre _défensif _est le meilleur moyen de lui faire faire ce que nous avons _besoin _qu'il fasse. Une fois que ce sera terminé, il prendra sa revanche sur nous pour l'avoir capturé. Ne pense pas que votre petite romance y change quoi que ce soit, dit Tasha, souriant toujours.

-Pas si on…commença Tony, mais son attention fut attirée par Thor, qui se fit entendre soudainement très clairement.

-JE SUIS FATIGUE DE CA ! »

Steve et Tony firent volte-face pour voir ce qui se passait dehors. Thor venait juste de pousser son frère en arrière d'une main alors que l'autre serrait Mjölnir. Mais au lieu de crier en retour, Loki prit son temps pour répondre dans un volume modéré, aussi tout ce que Tony put tenter de lire fut la gestuelle des mains du dieu.

« -JE LE FERAI SI TU TE CALMES ! rugit Thor.

-ET JE ME CALMERAI SI TU ME FAISAIS UNE FAVEUR ET ME LAISSAIS TRANQUILLE ! s'exclama Loki. »

Ils se fixèrent durant un moment qui sembla ne plus finir. Puis Thor se retourna et parcourut presque tout le chemin revenant vers l'entrée, où il lâcha son marteau au sol avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

« -Là, dit-il à travers ses dents serrées, se faisant entendre aisément à travers la porte ouverte. »

Les yeux de Tony suivirent le Dieu de la Malice s'éloignant de quelques pas de plus de son frère. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il leva la tête et se mit à fixer le ciel sans nuages. Le vent violent agitait les vêtements autour de son corps. Et puis il s'assit, en tailleur comme d'habitude, son regard toujours levé.

« -S'il te plaît dis-moi ce que tu vois en lui, demanda Steve à voix basse. Parce que je pige pas.

-Je…essaya-t-il de répondre, mais échouant.

-Ne me dis pas que tout ceci est né de ton ambition aveugle d'obtenir quelque chose qui semble impossible à avoir, soupira le Capitaine. »

Tony secoua la tête à ça.

« -Non, bien sûr que non. Tu penses vraiment que je suis comme _ça _? »

Il jeta un œil à Steve durant une seconde avant de revenir à Loki.

« -Je me sens…chez moi…quand je suis avec lui. En fait c'est vraiment un type sympa derrière cette… »

Il secoua la tête, réfléchissant à un terme approprié.

« -…façade intimidante. »

Le Dieu du Feu plaça ses coudes sur ses cuisses et laissa sa tête retomber sur ses paumes ouvertes.

« -Alors dis-moi, est-ce que c'est une _comédie _de sa part pour nous montrer qu'il n'est pas aussi _intimidant _qu'on le pense ? demanda Steve. Ou est-ce que c'est vraiment _lui _en ce moment ?

-Est-ce que c'est du sarcasme que j'entends dans ta voix ? répliqua Tony.

-Trop flagrant ? répondit le soldat. »

Ils se sourirent largement.

Mais alors Tony redevint sérieux.

« -Ecoutez, Pepper arrive dans une heure et jusque-là j'aimerais avoir ça… »

Il fit un geste général embrassant la pièce.

« -…une zone sans trouble. Pas de moqueries, pas de sarcasme, pas de rien, ok ?

-Dis ça à ton petit copain, se mêla Clint, apparaissant enfin depuis la cuisine.

-C'est pas mon…Ah, tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous. J'ai suffisamment à l'esprit déjà, dit Tony avant de dépasser Clint pour aller se prendre une bonne tasse de café chaud. »

La table de la cuisine était recouverte de nourriture et de plats, tout le monde ayant semblé prendre le petit déjeuner une minute auparavant. Il prit son temps pour remplir son mug avant de revenir vers Steve.

Alors qu'ils se tenaient debout en silence, les yeux de Tony passèrent d'un dieu à l'autre, et vice-versa. Il ressentait le plus profond respect envers Thor pour accorder à son frère autant d'espace malgré le fait que son cœur ne veuille rien de plus que de le serrer étroitement. Il pouvait le lire dans les yeux du Dieu du Tonnerre. Et d'une certaine manière, en cette minute même, ce fut facile d'imaginer Thor enfant étreignant Loki enfant comme les frères le font de temps à autre, tous deux ignorants de l'instant dans le lointain futur où ils ne seraient même plus capables de se sourire sincèrement.

Tony mit ces pensées de côté et les dirigea vers ses propres problèmes. Pepper serait là dans moins d'une heure et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui dirait. Ou de ce qu'il _pourrait _lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas réparer les dégâts qu'il avait causés, mais il ne voulait pas en faire davantage. Mais encore, il ne dirait que la vérité. Mieux valait ne rien cacher. Elle le découvrirait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Non pas qu'il restait beaucoup à cacher de toute façon.

Quelque chose de doux et de chaud atterrit sur son épaule et le fit légèrement sursauter. Il tourna la tête pour reconnaître un de ses sweaters. A quelques pas derrière se tenait Clint, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« -Tu montres pas mal de peau, chéri. »

Tony lui rendit son sourire.

« -Merci, dit-il avant de mettre le sweater en faisant passer son mug d'une main à l'autre. »

Il ressortit la tête du tissu juste à temps pour voir Thor marcher vers son frère. Mjölnir fut laissé derrière.

Quelque part c'était amusant. Bien que Thor fût celui avec les vêtements asgardiens, c'était Loki qui ne paraissait bizarrement pas à sa place.

Durant un moment le dieu blond hésita avant de squatter à côté de son frère. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier, mais Loki la repoussa immédiatement. Thor soupira et sourit pour lui-même, avant de se mettre à parler à l'autre dieu. Doucement, calme et patient. Loki ne réagit pas et Thor continua de parler. Tony sirota son café, le liquide chaud lui brûlant la langue. Puis Loki laissa retomber ses bras dans son giron et tourna la tête pour regarder son frère. Thor sourit avec espoir. Loki se détourna de nouveau de lui et de ce que pouvait voir Tony depuis cet angle, il semblait que le dieu avait au moins un rictus, si ce n'était un sourire.

« -Ca devient jamais ennuyeux, commenta Tasha.

-Mais je me sens désolé pour Thor, répondit Steve. »

Les deux dieux se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Comme sous un accord tacite, le reste de l'équipe alla dans la cuisine et s'assit dans leurs chaises. Un instant plus tard ils entendirent la voix de Thor, qui sonnait presque joyeuse.

« -Il y a quelque chose d'encore mieux que l'avoine t'attendant. Et tu n'iras _nulle part _sans petit déjeuner aujourd'hui. Si je dois te l'enfoncer dans ta gorge obstinée, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

-Tu peux être tellement persuasif parfois, répondit Loki avec une légère trace d'humour.

-C'est sympa d'enfin se joindre à nous, dit Clint à l'instant où ils entrèrent dans la cuisine. »

Natasha engagea la conversation avec Steve, possiblement pour éviter que le moment ne devienne gênant. Thor guida Loki au frigo et lui passa un petit paquet de papier que le dieu déplia précautionneusement. Quel qu'en était le contenu, cela le fit sourire.

« -T'as faim maintenant ? demanda Thor.

-Peut-être, répondit Loki avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise vacante en face de Tony et à côté de Natasha. »

Les doigts fins écartèrent le papier, faisant glisser les anchois fumés sur l'assiette. Tony fit un son dégoûté à la vue de la nourriture.

« -Tu as envie de dire quelque chose ? lui demanda Loki d'une voix de velours qui fit hausser un sourcil à Tony.

-Oh, je suis autorisé à te parler de nouveau, maintenant ? dit-il, bien qu'il savait que cela pouvait ne pas être la réponse la plus intelligente. »

Le dieu plia nettement le papier et le mit de côté.

« -Bien sûr que tu l'es. Pourquoi demandes-tu ?

-Peut-être parce que je veux pas me faire crier de dégager une nouvelle fois, répondit Tony. »

Le dieu prit une profonde inspiration.

« -Ne peux-tu pas juste laisser tomber ? »

Tony observa le petit poisson laid sur l'assiette avant de reprendre la parole.

« -Non, je veux savoir pourquoi t'as été aussi inapprochable depuis que tu t'es réveillé, dit-il avec un peu plus d'insistance que nécessaire. »

Le Dieu de la Tromperie se figea, une main à moitié en l'air, tenant un anchois. Des yeux verts tranchants le gratifièrent d'un regard noir qui fut un prologue adéquat à ce qu'il dit après.

« -Vous m'avez réveillé au milieu d'un rêve, Stark. Et j'aurais aimé que vous ne le fassiez pas. A présent je me souviens de chaque détail que j'aurais pu oublier autrement. »

Tous les yeux s'attardèrent sur Loki alors que Tony posait la question inévitable.

« -De quoi as-tu rêvé ? »

Un rictus menaçant étira les lèvres du duey.

« -Que vous m'enleviez mes entraves, répondit-il avant d'arracher la tête et la partie supérieure du corps du poisson avec les dents, mâchant paresseusement et avalant. Et que je me saisissais de l'opportunité pour réduire en cendres cet endroit maudit tout en mettant fin à chacune de ces existences, continua-t-il en faisant un geste général vers tout le monde assis à table.

-Maintenant je vois ce que tu voulais dire par _troublant_, dit Thor à son frère. »

Loki ne répondit pas et enfourna un autre poisson à la place.

« -Ton visage ne montrait aucun signe de déplaisir avant que je te réveille, remarqua Tony, se souvenant du visage angélique du dieu endormi.

-Qui a dit que je trouvais le rêve déplaisant ? dit Loki sans même lever les yeux. »

Un silence de mort s'abattit de nouveau sur la tablée. Finalement le dieu aux cheveux noirs releva le regard et soupira.

« -J'aimais l'idée pendant que je dormais. »

Il s'empara de l'œil sec d'un des anchois.

« -Et c'est ce que j'ai trouvé troublant quand je me suis réveillé. »

L'œil disparut entre ses lèvres.

« -Il n'y a aucune intention de véritablement faire cela. »

Tony se rappela de l'expression de Loki quelques secondes après son réveil. Le soulagement et la peur. Ignorant la petite voix dans sa tête lui disant que Loki était capable de jouer la comédie, il décida de croire ses mots.

« -Et qu'est-ce qui devrait nous donner confiance en le fait que tu tiendras parole ? demanda Steve d'un ton rude.

-Vous m'avez enlevé ma magie. Surtr m'a enlevé mes fils. Qui, pensez-vous, mérite davantage mon mépris ? répondit Loki, les sourcils relevés. »

Puis il revint à son repas, léchant l'huile de ses doigts de temps à autre.

Tony échangea des regards avec ses coéquipiers. Il pouvait presque entendre Tasha dire '_Tu vois, on est jamais saufs. Je te l'avais dit.'_ à travers ses yeux avant qu'elle ne pique un des anchois dans l'assiette du dieu et ne morde dedans, le séparant en deux. Loki poussa le poisson entre eux en un geste de J'aimerais-les-partager-avec-toi. Tony lui répondit en l'imitant '_Mais peut-être, juste cette fois, que c'est moi qui ai raison.'_

**ooOoo**

Le petit déjeuner se passa bien après ça. Thor expliqua où il avait obtenu les anchois et Loki le remercia, même. Natasha savoura un peu plus de poisson et reçut un commentaire de Clint, comme quoi il ne l'embrasserait plus ce jour-là. Tony était sur le point de dire quelque chose de similaire à Loki mais se mordit la langue à la place.

Le temps passa bien trop vite à son goût. Des mots furent échangés par-dessus la table et en un clin d'œil il était dix heures.

« -Monsieur, Miss Potts vient d'entrer dans le bâtiment, dit Jarvis. »

Les yeux de Tony trouvèrent ceux de Loki.

« -Merci, Jarvis, répondit-il avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de se lever de sa chaise. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance, dit-il par-dessus son épaule en se dirigeant vers le salon.

-Tu auras besoin de plus que ça, dit Tasha derrière lui. »

Il rit sèchement, mais il savait qu'elle avait raison. Alors il se positionna devant l'ascenseur et attendit, son esprit passant en revue la moindre possibilité de ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire. Il y en avait beaucoup. Il travailla sur des réponses possibles. Il n'en avait aucune.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

Pepper Potts ne bougea pas. Elle se tint juste là, dans la cabine, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Et elle était radieuse. Juste la robe parfaite, la coiffure parfaite, le parfait maquillage, la parfaite aura pour lui faire savoir ce qu'il avait jeté. Juste devant lui se tenait la femme dont il était tombé amoureux une fois. Et soudainement, il sut de nouveau pourquoi.

« -Hey, Pepper, dit-il avant de lui signaler de venir.

-Bonjour, Mr. Stark, le salua-t-elle avant d'entrer dans le salon. »

La dernière tentative de sourire poli de Tony vacilla.

« -Alors…je suis plus _Tony _? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« -Non, je pense, que _Mr. Stark _fera l'affaire pour l'instant.

-Pour le moment…répéta-t-il, pas sûr de savoir quoi dire pour une fois.

-Ok, écoute ! Tu sais que la compagnie vient en premier. Nous sommes tous les deux responsables de beaucoup d'employés et j'ai besoin de savoir si ça… »

Et avec ça elle fit un geste entre eux.

« …change quoi que ce soit…

-Non ! l'interrompit-il. Non non non, tu gardes ton boulot ! Bien sûr que tu le gardes ! …A moins…que tu ne veuilles pas.

-Gardons ça à un niveau professionnel, d'accord ? Je n'ai aucune intention de quitter Stark Industries. »

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau et y posa son sac, en sortant une poignée de dossiers.

« -Et je sais que tu ne serais pas capable de prendre le poste de CEO en ce moment. Tu as de toute évidence d'autres problèmes sérieux. »

Il la regarda feuilleter un dossier.

« -Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il, bien qu'il sache à quoi elle faisait référence. »

Ou à qui.

« -Moi, déclara une profonde voix de velours depuis le coin de la cuisine.

-Loki, s'il te plaît, laisse-nous tranquilles, répondit Tony, n'arrivant pas à croire que le dieu osât se montrer maintenant.

-Mais ce n'est pas juste d'avoir tout le monde assis là à portée d'oreille et de ne pas le dire à Lady Pepper. Et puisque c'est avec moi que vous avez partagé votre lit, je pourrais tout aussi bien lui donner la possibilité de me crier dessus, également, expliqua Loki d'un ton bien trop calme.

-Pepp…Miss Potts, est-ce que cela vous dérange d'avoir cette discussion dans mon bureau ? suggéra Tony.

-Oui, ça me dérange, rétorqua-t-elle. J'aimerais que les autres entendent tes mots. Peut-être que cela t'empêchera de mentir cette fois.

-Je ne t'ai pas menti.

-Moi oui, ajouta Loki.

-Oui, tu m'as juste caché la vérité, Anthony Stark, fit-elle en le pointant du doigt avant de lui tendre le dossier ouvert. J'ai besoin que tu signes ça, au fait.

-Ah…quoi ?! fit Tony. Est-ce que c'est une sorte de réunion d'affaires ou une discussion privée ?

-Les deux, déclara Pepper avant de le presser tacitement de prendre les papiers. »

Il pouvait ne pas _aimer _qu'on lui tende les choses, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que c'était impossible. Elle le lui avait fait remarquer plus d'une fois.

Ses yeux scannèrent le texte. Un instant plus tard sa mâchoire tomba.

« -Non !

-Si, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Oublie ça ! Je _leur _vends pas ma Roadster ! cria-t-il, puis ajouta d'une voix plus basse : Ou à qui que ce soit.

-Oh, je pense que si, répondit Pepper avant de revenir au bureau pour sortir le journal d'entre les dossiers et lui montrer l'article correspondant. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de lire plus que le titre.

« -Alors tu l'as déjà annoncé à la presse ? Pourquoi ?! Pour t'assurer que je j'puisse pas me dérober ?

-Oui. Cela va générer beaucoup de donations. »

Elle reprit les papiers.

« -Et je devais te dire _Merci _en quelque sorte pour les dernières semaines. En particulier pour hier. La publicité est toujours bonne et puisqu'habituellement cela ne te dérange pas de céder des choses de valeur…voilà.

-C'est pas le dernier _Merci_, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

-Bien sûr que non, sourit-elle.

-Mais…vraiment ? Ma _Roadster _?! Pourquoi pas la Shelby, si tu dois aller aussi loin ?! geignit-il à moitié en regardant de nouveau le contrat.

-Parce que tu ne l'aimes pas autant.

-C'est même pas une propriété de corporation. C'est en possession privée.

-Dis ça aux journaux. »

Elle avait son petit sourire de victoire caractéristique.

Il prit le stylo en main et signa le contrat.

« -Tu veux me faire saigner, hein ? »

Pepper attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse refermer le dossier et le porta jusqu'à son sac.

« -Non, pas vraiment, et tu le sais. »

Elle se retourna pour le regarder.

« -Si je voulais te faire _saigner_, je ferais mieux que ça. Non non non, il est juste question de te faire comprendre. »

Tony commença à marcher dans la pièce. Il pouvait sentir ses yeux le suivre et c'était comme si elle semblait attendre qu'il dise quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. A part :

« -Pepp. Je suis désolé ! Je sais pas quoi te dire d'autre. Est-ce que tu peux pas juste…me crier dessus ou quelque chose du genre ?

-Ecoute, Tony ! Je ne vais pas du tout t'ennuyer avec la moindre question de pouquoi tu l'as choisi lui. Parce que peu importe l'explication que tu vas me donner, je ne la comprendrai pas de toute façon, répondit-elle d'une voix ferme.

-Tu es de nouveau Tony, commenta sèchement Loki depuis sa place. Les femmes sont tellement erratiques parfois. »

Tony et Pepper lui lancèrent tous deux un regard courroucé, qui sembla faire sourire le dieu de contentement.

« -Une chose, dit-elle en regardant de nouveau Tony. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit dès le début. Pourquoi tu m'as laissée le découvrir de cette façon ?!...C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. »

Il inspira profondément et regarda Loki le regarder avec le plus grand intérêt également.

« -Puis-je demander quand vous lui avez dit à propos de nous ?

-Hier, lui répondit Tony, ignorant le _Oh _silencieux sur le visage du dieu. »

A la place il il concentra toute son attention de nouveau sur Pepper et fit quelques pas vers elle.

« -Je…je n'ai jamais été dans une telle situation. Je sais que ce n'était pas bien…ou juste. »

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en un geste de nervosité.

« -Je voulais être certain que ce qu'il y a entre Loki et moi est quelque chose de _réel_. »

A l'instant où les mots quittèrent sa bouche, il regretta instantanément les avoir prononcés. Non seulement ils semblaient blesser Pepper, mais l'Ase également.

« -On ne prend aucun risque ici, n'est-ce pas, Stark ? fit le dieu d'une voix basse qui sonnait comme un avertissement.

-Oh, j'ai pris suffisamment de risques…répondit Tony.

-Ce n'est PAS à propos de TOI pour une fois ! hurla Pepper, le coupant au milieu de sa phrase. »

Puis elle regarda les deux hommes et lentement, très lentement, elle commença à sourire. C'était cette expression que Tony décrivait comme étant _le dernier sourire_, celui que vous donniez à une autre personne lorsque vous en avez fini avec lui, ou elle.

« -Vous vous méritez tous les deux, dit-elle avant de se diriger vers le bureau pour prendre son sac. »

Puis elle rejoignit l'ascenseur.

« -Je pense que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, Mr. Stark. Je laisse les dossiers restants ici, mais j'en aurai besoin pour la fin de la semaine.

-Pepper ?! appela Tony soudainement, la faisant s'arrêter net et se retourner. »

Il referma hâtivement la distance entre eux, mais se tenir si près d'elle le fit hésiter avant qu'il ne trouve sa voix.

« -Merci, dit-il. Je…J'aurais aimé…juste…Merci. Je ferais mieux de rien dire d'autre.

-Oui, cela vaut probablement mieux, répondit-elle avant de le regarder de haut en bas durant une fraction de seconde. »

Puis ses yeux s'adoucirent.

« -Remets de l'ordre dans ta vie, Tony. Il est la pire personne avec laquelle tu pourrais finir. »

Puis elle lui tourna le dos et entra dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se refermèrent derrière elle comme un rideau final.

« -Tu ne l'as même pas contredite ? demanda Loki avec un ton de reproche. »

Tony ferma les yeux un bref instant et inspira aussi profondément que possible afin de se reprendre.

« -Tu es qui tu es, Loki, répondit-il par-dessus son épaule. Les gens ont leurs opinions sur toi. Et que j'aie choisi pour toi devrait être suffisant pour le moment. »

Sans un mot de plus, Loki disparut dans la cuisine.

C'était l'un de ces moments où Tony souhaitait être aussi doué avec les mots qu'avec les chiffres. Pouvoir lire les autres comme il lisait des plans de construction. Mais tout ce qui lui restait était la sensation engourdie qu'il aurait dû dire les choses différemment.

**ooOoo**

Après avoir pris quelques minutes pour parcourir les dossiers, des trucs d'affaires habituels, Tony décida qu'il était temps d'aller chercher le dieu et de le persuader de les aider à travailler sur leur projet.

Il y avait une tension désagréable entre eux. Loki semblait très intéressé à l'idée de passer la journée entre des machines. Tony était énervé parce que la matinée n'avait fait que monter en stress jusqu'à maintenant et il n'était pas sûr que cela change bientôt. Faire faire à Loki ce qu'ils voulaient qu'il fasse n'avait pas l'air d'être une tâche facile.

Ils passèrent la porte vitrée et furent accueillis par Bruce regardant de plus près un cristal de la taille d'un œuf d'autruche qu'il présentait à la lumière.

« -Le découpage est parfait, n'est-ce pas ? dit Tony. »

Le docteur tourna la tête et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Loki durant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne réponde.

« -Absolument. Espérons juste que cela valait la peine de l'obtenir.

-Ouais, ça dépend d'à quel point notre prisonnier sera coopératif à partir de maintenant, répondit Tony.

-A partir de maintenant ? demanda Bruce. »

Un profond soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Loki.

« -Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, Stark, je suis votre prisonnier. S'il vous plaît, ne vous attendez pas à ce que je laisse passer une telle opportunité de me divertir. Et ne vous attendez pas à ce que j'agisse comme quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. »

Les humains se regardèrent durant une longue minute. Puis Bruce posa le cristal et enleva ses lunettes.

« -Très bien, donc on fait pas ça. Des heures et des heures de travail pour rien. »

Tony regarda Loki.

« -T'as entendu l'homme. Remontons. Le spectacle est fini. »

Le dieu fit quelques pas de plus dans la pièce et s'assit sur un bureau.

« -Qu'ai-je dit ou fait pour vous effrayer à présent ? »

Bruce, faisant attention à garder ses distances, tourna autour de la machine.

« -Je crains devoir me transformer lorsque vous commencerez à vous divertir ici. Voilà pourquoi. »

A cela Loki ouvrit les bras en un geste large.

« -Qu'est-ce que, mon cher docteur, je pourrais possiblement faire ici ?! Tirer sur une prise de courant ?

-Je peux imaginer pire, répondit le scientifique.

-Moi aussi, dit Tony. »

Loki roula des yeux et sourit.

« -Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Du moins pas physiquement.

-Pas même lorsque tu récupèreras ta magie ? demanda Tony avec un sourcil haussé. »

Le dieu baissa la tête et plissa un peu des yeux.

« -Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

-Peut-être que tu devrais me donner ta réponse en premier.

-Je ne veux pas voir cet homme… »

Loki désigna Bruce.

« -…porter ma couleur préférée plus souvent que nécessaire.

-Est-ce là tout ce que tu as à dire ?! répondit Tony avec un peu d'agacement.

-Il y a beaucoup que je _pourrais _dire sans mentir, mais vous ne me feriez pas confiance, peu importe ce que je vous dis. Si dans les faits je disais _en effet _que je ferai _n'importe quoi _pour vous aider, cela ne ferait qu'alimenter davantage votre défiance envers moi. Alors, dites-moi, que suis-je supposé dire ?! »

Le silence envahit la pièce un moment.

« -Peut-être que nous devrions voir si nos idées marchent, dit Bruce au bout d'une minute. »

Tony le regarda et se sentit un peu rassuré. Quelque chose dont il avait sérieusement besoin en ce moment.

« -Peut-être la meilleure chose qu'on puisse faire, acquiesça-t-il, regardant les doigts de Loki jouer avec un des bracelets.

-Comment _ma _magie peut vous aider à vous protéger de celle de Surtr ? demanda le dieu, recevant des regards interrogateurs des humains. »

Mais alors Tony comprit comment Loki avait pu faire le calcul et se dirigea vers la machine pour placer le cristal dans la douille.

« -Il y a quelque chose dans ton énergie magique qui semble la détruire. Du moins c'est l'explication simple.

-Donnez-moi la compliquée, exigea Loki. »

C'était ce que Tony voulait entendre. Ce qu'il avait attendu silencieusement. Pour une fois étant celui qui avait un minimum de connaissance faisant défaut au dieu. Alors il commença à en faire le Stark-Show-de-la-Science- seulement pour être interrompu au milieu de la dixième phrase.

« -Est-ce que vous avez cela par écrit dans votre ordinateur ? Je suis plus rapide lorsque je lis, au lieu de vous avoir à me l'expliquer. Le langage parlé est limité en vitesse. »

Si la matinée avait commencé différemment, Tony aurait facilement encaissé cette remarque. Mais là maintenant ça l'énerva.

Avec un grognement il ouvrit les documents appropriés sur le moniteur à côté du dieu.

« -Voilà, amuse-toi bien. »

Et avec ça il rejoignit Bruce qui calibrait quelque chose sur leur nouvel appareil. Loki commença à lire. On lui avait donné accès à tous les sujets liés à ce projet. Un projet qui visait à créer des champs d'énergie qui empêcheraient les deux hommes d'être affectés par la magie de Surtr en utilisant celle de Loki. S'ils réussissaient, ils seraient en mesure de la stocker dans une batterie petite mais efficace qui alimenterait leur champ. Mais Loki commençait avec les toutes premières bases de la physique en ce moment.

Et d'après la façon dont ses sourcils se fronçaient, il y avait quelque chose qui le rendait confus. Cela fit sourire intérieurement Tony, et il compta les secondes jusqu'au moment où Loki lui demanderait de revenir et de l'aider –dès que sa fierté le lui permettrait. A sa surprise les secondes passèrent et rien ne se passa. Un doigt fin prudent toucha la surface du moniteur et glissa vers le bas. Un « Ah » silencieux se forma sur les lèvres de Loki.

Une secousse sur le côté ramena l'attention de Tony sur Bruce, qui lui faisait un large sourire d'un air entendu.

« -Allez, tu aurais été déçu s'il n'avait pas trouvé tout seul comment descendre. »

Il répondit à ça avec un de ses propres petits sourires.

« -Ai-je raison de dire que nous pourrions avoir un sérieux problème là ? demanda alors Tony, changeant de sujet et désignant le petit dispositif implanté dans la machine.

-Certainement que oui, mais cela pourrait également juste être le mauvais conducteur. Nous devrions voir si nous obtenons un autre résultat si nous les échangeons, répondit le docteur. Nous prendra juste un peu de temps. »

Tony regarda Loki parcourir les fichiers.

« -Du temps est ce que nous avons en ce moment. »

Alors ils s'occupèrent d'obtenir tous les composants nécessaires et commencèrent leur travail. Le silence énervait Tony. Il ne travaillait pas bien dans cet environnement. Quelque chose d'important manquait.

« -Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je mets un peu de musique ?

-Ca me va, dit Bruce.

-Peu importe le bruit vous convenant, répondit Loki.

-Jarvis ? Donne-moi quelque chose de plaisant pour mes oreilles.

-Quelque chose de spécial, Monsieur ? »

Tony haussa les épaules.

« -Pas vraiment. Surprends-moi ! »

Un instant plus tard les riffs tranchants d'une guitare électrique résonnèrent bruyamment à travers les hauts-parleurs. AC/DC, nota Tony. Jarvis optait pour la sécurité, parce que l'IA savait que le groupe était toujours accepté par son créateur. Peut-être que cela serait plus difficile pour Loki de se concentrer sur ses textes, mais il méritait au moins ça. Il regarda le dieu, juste pour remarquer qu'il lui rendait un regard foudroyant. Cela arracha un rictus à Tony, juste avant que les paroles ne commencent.

"_I'm hot, and when I'm not_

_I'm cold as ice"_

_**« Je suis chaud, et quand je ne le suis pas**_

_**Je suis aussi froid que la glace »**_

Le rictus de Tony s'agrandit encore plus en reconnaissant à quel point ces lignes correspondaient à Loki.

"_Get out of my way_

_Just step aside_

_Or pay the price"_

_**« Sors de mon chemin**_

_**Juste écarte-toi**_

_**Ou paies-en le prix »**_

Oh, ça devenait encore mieux, pensa Tony. Le regard de Loki s'assombrit.

"_What I want I take_

_What I don't I break_

_And I don't want you"_

_**« Ce que je veux je prends**_

_**Ce que je ne veux je brise**_

_**Et je ne veux pas de toi »**_

Ok, maintenant ces lignes lui rappelaient douloureusement ce que Loki lui avait dit en bas dans la cellule la veille. Et cela lui demanda beaucoup de volonté pour garder son rictus en place. Et s'il ne se trompait pas, il avait vu quelque chose tressaillir dans l'expression du dieu.

"_With a flick of my knife_

_I can change your life_

_There's nothing you can do"_

_**« D'un petit coup de couteau**_

_**Je peux changer ta vie**_

_**Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire »**_

Tony savait quelles lignes suivraient et en une sorte de précaution, il ferma les yeux.

"_I'm a problem child_

_I'm a problem child, yes I am"_

_**« Je suis un enfant à problèmes**_

_**Je suis un enfant à problèmes, oui je le suis »**_

Il ne s'attendait pas spécialement à ce que cela arrive, mais il fut heureux –sérieusement _heureux- _d'entendre Loki rire à gorge déployée. Cela sonnait comme la fois après qu'il se soit soigné en étant drogué. Ou comme l'incident des libellules. Tellement libre et simplement profondément amusé. Tony ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le dieu rire un moment, et admira les petites rides qui ornaient les coins de ses yeux. Il regarda sur le côté et vit Bruce sourire gentiment, sourire qu'il lui rendit. A partir de maintenant il n'était plus le seul être humain à avoir découvert cet aspect du Dieu du Feu.

**ooOoo**

Ils se mirent d'accord sur quelque musique instrumentale afin que Loki ne soit pas trop distrait. Bien sûr, ils auraient également pu lui dire quoi faire sans l'éclairer sur le principe fonctionnel général de leur appareil et comment ils comptaient utiliser l'énergie, mais peut-être que le dieu avait une idée de comment ils pouvaient éviter un ou deux problèmes, puisqu'il était l'expert concernant la magie. Sans compter qu'il serait possiblement beaucoup plus coopératif s'il se sentait impliqué dans tout le processus.

Après avoir éliminé l'usage des accumulateurs car l'élément géant du givre ne survivrait dans aucun des acides possibles, ils durent travailler avec leur unique autre option. Les condensateurs. Bruce avait fait un superbe boulot en trouvant les bons éléments pour les électrodes. Ils les calibrèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient prêts à stocker l'énergie de Loki…plus ou moins. En fait ils auraient à transformer ladite énergie jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait une certaine signature qui fonctionnerait avec les condensateurs. Il y avait toujours énormément de réflexion à faire, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre ils y arriveraient. Ils y arrivaient toujours. Ce qui importait le plus était que Loki joue le jeu. Sans lui ils étaient perdus.

En ce moment il parcourait tous les matériaux dévérouillés, et même après trois heures de lecture il semblait toujours très intéressé. Tony songea que le dieu savait déjà depuis au moins une heure que son énergie magique faisait partie de l'intégralité de la construction mise en place. Si c'était l'unique motivation qui le faisait continuer à lire, il ne le savait pas. Possiblement pas.

« -NON ! cria soudainement Loki avec un profond dégoût. Non ! Ca, Stark, vous pouvez oublier ! »

Et il désigna son moniteur avant de glisser du bureau qu'il occupait jusqu'à maintenant.

« -Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? demanda Tony, posant précautionneusement un petit composant sur le sol avant de se lever.

-Je ne vais PAS faire ça ! s'exclama le dieu en désignant l'écran, ses yeux presque brillants de colère.

-Uhm, quoi exactement ? répondit l'ingénieur. Le scan ? Le sort ? Ou le…

-La transformation en mon moi géant du givre ! le coupa Loki.

-Oh, vous n'avez pas nécessairement besoin de faire ça, intervint Bruce, recevant un sourcil arqué de la part de Loki en réponse et question à la fois. Si vous pouvez produire la même énergie dans votre forme normale, du moins. »

Le dieu prit son temps pour les regarder, absolument incrédule. Puis ses yeux tombèrent au sol et quelque chose, probablement une pensée, le calma. Son regard tomba sur Bruce et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« -Mon cher docteur, commença-t-il. Je n'ai pas à faire quoi que ce soit tout court. Gardez ça à l'esprit. »

Et avec ça il se rapprocha des mortels.

« -Et autant que je doive admettre que je suis des plus impressionné parce ce que vos esprits ont découvert…construire une telle machine n'est pas facile…Mais : ai-je raison de dire que vous n'avez absolument aucune idée du genre d'énergie auquel vous avez affaire ?! »

Tony savait que ce n'était pas du tout une question. Bruce se redressa complètement et essuya ses mains sur sa chemise. Ils se regardèrent.

« -Bien sûr que non, dit le dieu. Aussi intelligents que vous êtes, vous n'avez qu'une image sombre à l'esprit. Mais peu importe de quoi ça a l'air, je peux vous assurer qu'elle est fausse.

-Comment pouvez-vous le dire ? demanda le docteur. »

Un sourire suffisant dansa sur le visage du dieu.

« -Parce que vous semblez avoir l'impression que je _produis _cette énergie. Ou n'était-ce pas là vos mots ? »

Et maintenant il était proche des deux hommes.

« -Mais ce n'est _pas_ le cas. »

Tony eut un mauvais pressentiment. Loki était-il capable de lancer ses sorts tout le temps et ne faisait que se retenir pour les surprendre en un tel moment ? Il avait raison, ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où venait l'énergie car peu importe la théorie qu'ils trouveraient, cela ne marcherait pas avec les lois de la physique. Alors soit Loki bluffait, soit la physique était incorrecte. Et en cet instant cette dernière option semblait la plus probable.

« -Et d'où cela vient alors ? demanda Bruce prudemment en reculant de deux pas.

-De tout autour de nous, Dr. Banner, dit le dieu avec enthousiasme. Mais bien sûr vous ne le voyez pas parce que vous ne savez pas quoi chercher ! »

Tony essaya de se concentrer d'abord sur leur sécurité.

« -Donc les bracelets sont inutiles, déclara-t-il. »

Loki eut un rire à ça.

« -Non, bien sûr que non. Ils m'ont empêché de vous briser la nuque le soir où vous m'avez capturé. »

Cela fit défiler des images dans l'esprit de Tony. Des images d'un dieu trempé et de grands yeux verts suppliant pour un dernier contact.

« -Mais je trouve amusant que l'effet ait mené à quelque chose par accident. Et d'une certaine manière j'ai l'impression que vous pensez la magie et les énergies que j'utilise pour les sorts comme étant une seule et même chose, ce qu'elles ne sont absolument _pas_. »

Tony plissa les yeux sous la concentration.

« -Je n'ai pas coupé ta magie alors ? J'ai rendu impossible le fait que tu puisses atteindre cette émergie. Pas vrai ?

-_Energies _au pluriel, Stark. Mais oui, répondit le dieu. Et pour être honnête, la magie _est _aussi une énergie, mais trop différente de toutes les autres pour être nommée parmi elles. Le truc est la manière de l'utiliser. »

Il marcha autour de la machine pour la regarder de plus près.

« -En fait, l'un de vous, humains, a été très proche de comprendre comment travailler avec les énergies environnantes. »

Bruce et Tony se regardèrent, et comme écoutant un ordre tacite, ils se dirent :

« -Tesla ?

-C'était son nom, répondit le dieu avant de s'arrêter à quelques pas du cristal. Mais cela n'a plus d'importance. Il est mort. »

Tony le regarda avec enthousiasme.

« -Peut-être que tu pourrais nous aider à continuer son travail et…

-Non ! l'interrompit Loki avant de rire à gorge déployée. Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour ne _pas _vous aider dans ce cas.

-Donc vous ne nous aidez pas du tout ? intervint Bruce, ramenant la discussion à leur problème en cours. »

Le dieu regarda ses poignets et soupira de façon audible.

« -J'aimerais pouvoir éviter de prendre ma forme de géant du givre, mais j'aurai à le faire car c'est le seul moyen de générer l'élément dont vous avez besoin.

-Et où est le problème ? demanda innocemment Tony.

-Je ne l'aime pas, Stark, rétorqua le dieu.

-Et j'aime pas les moments comme hier soir, répliqua l'ingénieur. En fait, je sais pas ce que j'aime moins : toi qui fait mumuse avec ta magie, ou toi tout déconnecté de tes pouvoirs. Alors passe outre et aide-nous avec ça ! »

Loki se contenta de hausser un sourcil interrogateur.

« -D'où est-ce que c'est sorti, _ça _?

-Sais pas, dit Tony avec une nuance de sarcasme. Peut-être que j'en ai temporairement marre de la situation. Et _je ne l'aime pas _n'est pas une explication appropriée pour moi en ce moment…J'ai abandonné beaucoup pour toi. Pour _toi_. D'une certaine façon j'ai le sentiment de vouloir quelque chose en retour de ta part. »

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir courageux ou stupide à propos de ça, alors il opta pour les deux.

Loki le regarda droit dans les yeux. Quelque chose faisait tourner les rouages du dieu, Tony pouvait le dire à la façon dont les yeux verts lisaient son âme. Bruce fourra ses mains dans ses poches et passe juste de l'un à l'autre, attendant que l'un fasse le premier mouvement. Cela prit un moment. Tony n'avait rien à dire de plus et voulait une réaction du côté du dieu. C'était ce genre de moment _montre-moi-que-je-signifie-quelque-chose-pour-toi_. Les secondes passèrent à une lenteur agonisante. Finalement, Loki ferma les paupières et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure un instant, avant d'acquiescer en signe d'assentiment.

Tony échangea un regard rapide avec Bruce. Puis il regarda le dieu ouvrir les yeux.

« -Très bien, Stark, dit-il avant d'acquiescer de nouveau. Pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi hier soir. »

Ce fut par la _façon _dont Loki l'avait dit que Tony comprit qu'il avait demandé quelque chose de gros.

« -Merci, répondit-il.

-Juste dites-moi ce que je dois faire, dit Loki.

-Lancer un sort et le diriger sur ce cristal. Cela va…

-Concentrer l'énergie et la diriger vers votre machine afin que vous puissiez voir si elle est appropriée pour votre objectif, interrompit le dieu.

-Oui, acquiesça Tony avant de jeter un œil à Bruce qui répondit simplement d'un haussement de sourcil.

-N'importe quel sort ? demanda Loki en tendant ses poignets à Tony en une requête silencieuse pour lui enlever les bracelets.

-Cela serait des plus utiles si tu laissais le cristal en un seul morceau, répondit-il en s'emparant de la clé électronique afin de déverrouiller les entraves. »

Et voilà que c'était de nouveau là. Le non-sans-rire d'une couleur verte vibrante. Tony eut un rictus.

« -Je peux vous ennuyer en me répétant, mais : n'importe quel sort ? »

Le dieu haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

Bruce releva les yeux de son moniteur et baissa ses lunettes.

« -Pourquoi vous demandez ? »

Loki attendit que le premier bracelet s'ouvre et soit retiré de sa peau.

« -Vous avez dit que vous aurez très probablement à modifier l'énergie pour faire fonctionner votre _bouclier_. Peut-être que ce n'est pas nécessaire.

-Pourquoi ? voulut savoir Banner. »

Mais Loki ne répondit pas. Il fixa l'autre bracelet, de toute évidence attendant qu'il soit retiré. Tony ne le fit pas, cependant. A la place il répéta la question.

« -Pourquoi ?

-Enlevez-le d'abord, dit le dieu.

-Explique et je le ferai, répondit Tony. »

Intérieurement il pria que cela ne finisse pas en une stupide dispute.

« -Je préférerais vous montrer, répondit Loki, sa voix trop douce pour être provocatrice. C'est plus facile pour vous de comprendre de cette manière. »

Les humains échangèrent quelques regards, demandant silencieusement l'opinion de l'autre.

« -S'il vous plaît, ajouta Loki. »

Les doigts de Tony tinrent la clé sur le bracelet, mais ne l'activèrent pas. Au lieu de ça son autre main parcourut le dos du bras du dieu et enroula ses doigts gentiment autour de son poignet. Aussi froid que cela paraissait, il conclut que son toucher devait être plutôt chaud pour le dieu.

« -Tu vas pas foutre le bordel ici en nous montrant peu importe ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ?

-Stark, fit Loki avec un sourire amusé. Je ne veux pas _vous _tuer et je suis pas _en mesure _de tuer le Dr. Banner. Vous n'avez rien à craindre.

-Est-ce que c'était une plaisanterie ? demanda Bruce, son expression un cocktail d'inquiétude et de prudence. »

Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais Tony se souvint de cet incident avec la libellule. Peut-être parce que c'était le même sourire de défi sur les lèvres de Loki. Alors il continua de regarder dans les yeux verts, répondant « Ca l'était » avant d'enlever l'autre dispositif de métal du bras du dieu. Durant un instant la tension dans la pièce fut palpable. En particulier quand le sourire de Loki disparut alors qu'il pliait les doigts juste devant la poitrine de Loki. Rien ne se passa. D'après le visage du dieu, quelque chose ne marchait pas comme prévu. Loki commença à parcourir la pièce, fixant ses mains en train de bouger avec une concentration agacée. Puis, juste lorsque Tony était sur le point de demander ce qui n'allait pas, une petite étincelle s'échappa d'un des doigts et le visage de Loki se détendit. D'un mouvement rapide il se tourna vers les humains.

« -Vous avez dit que votre machine vous donne les valeurs mesurées immédiatement, non ? »

Tony acquiesça, ne comprenant pas ce que préparait le dieu. Il le regarda redresser sa posture avant de rejoindre le cristal jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'y tienne qu'à quelques pas. Durant un instant rien ne se passa, mais alors le changement de couleur s'effectua sur la peau visible, et révéla l'origine jötnar de Loki. Tony était sûr que peu importe le nombre de fois où il verrait le dieu comme ça, il ne deviendrait jamais moins intrigué. Ou moins fasciné.

« -Je pense qu'il y aura une différence significative en partant de ça, expliqua Loki avant de laisser sortir de ses doigts un rayon sombre de lumière bleue. Pour arriver à ça. »

Le bleu foncé disparut et se changea en une boule verte d'étincelles, laquelle ne dura qu'une seconde ou deux avant de disparaître.

Bruce et Tony vérifièrent tous deux les données entrantes sur des écrans séparés. C'était incroyable ! Bien que la signature de base restait la même, presque chaque chiffre semblait alterner, en commençant par la température et finissant par l'amplitude des vagues d'énergie.

« -Comment tu l'as su ?! se demanda Tony, émerveillé, ses yeux volant de chiffre en chiffre de nouveau.

-J'ai _spéculé_, répondit le dieu. Je connais la sensation dans mes veines et autour de moi, je sens comment cela diffère d'un sort à l'autre. Alors j'ai supposé que cela pourrait vous aider.

-Nous, fit remarquer Bruce.

-Quoi ?

-Cela pourrait _nous _aider, Loki. Nous sommes une équipe maintenant, pas vrai ? souligna le docteur.

-Si vous avez à le présenter ainsi, alors oui, répondit Loki avant de revenir au cristal. Dites-moi ce dont vous avez besoin. »

Tony considéra que lister des chiffres à nu ne les mènerait nulle part, alors il élargit un écran holographique et le dirigea à côté de leur appareil afin que Loki puisse avoir un regard constant dessus pendant qu'il lançait ses sorts.

« -Jarvis, installe les paramètres importants dans un graphique, s'il te plaît, en fonction de comment les valeurs interagissent les unes avec les autres.

-Oui, Monsieur. Préférez-vous des diagrammes ou un graphique animé ?

-Animé, s'il vous plaît, répondit Loki à la place de Tony. »

Un instant plus tard une image schématisée apparut sur l'écran holographique. Cela ressemblait à un mouchoir déchiré balotté par une forte tempête.

« -Je dois répliquer cela ? demanda le dieu.

-Oui, souffla Tony, estimant déjà la possiblité de succès dans son esprit.

-Impossible, commenta Bruce avant de déglutir difficilement, ses yeux collés à l'écran.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'essayer ça, dit le milliardaire à Loki. On sera capables de la modifier tous seuls.

-Donnez-moi une chance, voulez-vous ? répondit le dieu.

-Jarvis, traduis chaque sort lancé en un graphique similaire, dit Tony avant d'ouvrir une fenêtre vide à côté de l'autre image. »

Il était tacitement d'accord avec Bruce, mais il y avait cette dernière étincelle d'espoir qu'un dieu puisse être capable de réussir. Si c'était le cas, cela leur épargnerait des semaines de travail, et cela serait possiblement plus précis que ce qu'ils pourraient jamais accomplir avec leur technologie.

Loki envoya une minuscule étincelle vers le cristal. Une seconde plus tard, un graphique qui rappela un spaghetti à Tony apparut sur l'écran.

« -Intéressant, marmonna Loki avant d'essayer un autre sort. »

Et puis un autre. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Tony.

« -Cela pourrait prendre plusieurs heures, lui dit-il. Je ne veux pas être dérangé à partir de maintenant.

-T'as besoin de quelque chose d'autre ? demanda Tony, mais les yeux rouges se contentèrent de le fixer une seconde de plus que nécessaire avant de se reconcentrer sur l'écran. »

Alors il recula de quelques pas et s'appuya contre son bureau pour regarder Loki sur le côté. Bruce le rejoignit. Durant plusieurs minutes ils se tinrent là en silence, fascinés par la variété de petits éclairs que Loki envoyait à la machine. Chaque image que Jarvis leur donnait était différente.

Mais aussi vital que ce projet était pour la rencontre à venir avec Surtr ou en rapport avec ce dernier, il n'arrivait pas à s'arracher à la contemplation de quelque chose d'autre. Deux choses en fait. L'une était la forme jötnar dans laquelle était Loki en ce moment. Enfin il avait le temps de laisser son regard vagabonder sur les marques aliens sur sa peau, d'absorber les différentes nuances de bleu, la façon dont la peau ne réfléchissait pas la lumière, mais l'avalait. Et ces yeux rouge rubis qui l'avaient effrayé en premier lieu. Mais plus il les regardait, plus…ils devenaient naturels.

La seconde chose qui captait son attention était l'expression de pure concentration sur le visage de Loki. Il pouvait littéralement voir les pensées et les calculs bouillonner dans l'esprit du dieu. Si seulement il savait ce que les sorts feraient exactement. Ils semblaient si petits comparés à ce que Loki avait fait en combat. Même le sort de guérison semblait plus spectaculaire. Et aucune des énergies ne ressemblait de près ou de loin à ce dont ils avaient besoin.

« -Nous étions si étroits d'esprit, murmura Bruce au bout de quinze minutes. »

Tony eut besoin d'un moment pour s'arracher à sa réflexion.

« -A propos de quoi exactement ?

-Notre concept de l'énergie en général, répondit-il avant de désigner l'écran hoographique. C'est comme si les flux d'énergie ont leurs propres personnalités. Comment avons-nous pu échouer à remarquer que quelque chose comme ça existe ?! »

Tony ne répondit pas mais se mit à fixer les images avant d'essayer de voir ce que Bruce voulait dire. Et en effet, le docteur avait donné une description appropriée.

« -Donc, Loki doit nous trouver la bonne personne.

-Ou _créer _cette personne. »

Ils se regardèrent tous deux.

Soudainement le son des éclairs cessa et ils se tournèrent pour regarder Loki commencer à se déplacer à traver l'atelier, les doigts passant entre les mèches d'un noir de jais.

« -T'avons-nous dérangé ? lui demanda Tony.

-Non, soupira le dieu.

-T'abandonnes ? dit Tony en plaisantant, mais il craignait que cela puisse en effet être le cas. »

Mais le regard qu'il reçut fut suffisant pour lui dire que le dieu était loin d'abandonner.

« -Est-ce que…voulut suggérer Bruce, mais Loki se tourna immédiatement vers le docteur.

-Par les Neuf ! Laissez-moi _réfléchir _!

-Ok, fit le scientifique avant de remettre ses lunettes tout en se dirigeant vers le petit coin cuisine pour se trouver à manger. »

Les yeux de Tony suivirent Loki jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans le coin le plus éloigné de l'autre côté de la pièce. La couleur bleue battit en retraite sur sa peau et céda la place à la nuance ivoire. Les longs doigts s'agitèrent en l'air pendant que les paupières se refermaient sur les yeux verts. Il semblait que Loki sentait quelque chose d'invisible avec ses mains.

Bruce rejoignit Tony et lui tendit un sandwich.

« -C'est comme regarder un spectacle de magie, dit-il. Tout ce que tu veux savoir c'est comment le truc marche. »

Tony acquiesça.

« -Ouais, mais t'es distrait par le spectacle encore et encore.

-Et soudainement tu te rappelles que ce n'est pas du tout un tour, songea le scientifique songea à voix haute. »

Loki revint à sa forme jötnar mais resta là où il se tenait, ses mains s'agitant en l'air.

« -Puisqu'on ne peut rien faire d'autre, pourquoi on ne passerait pas en revue les données que Loki nous a déjà données ?

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Tony. Peut-être qu'on trouvera quelque chose d'utile nous-mêmes. »

Il savait qu'ils n'avaient presque aucun indice sur d'où Loki tirait cette énergie. _'Autour d'eux' _avait-il dit, mais où exactement ? Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que les sorts étaient supposés faire, s'ils avaient un but tout court ou si le dieu ne faisait que _jouer _avec les fréquences. Alors les chances qu'ils trouvent beaucoup par eux-mêmes étaient minces. Et pourtant cela faisait du bien de s'asseoir à côté de Bruce, quelqu'un qui gardait secrète son opinion sur la décision de Tony pour Loki. Au lieu de ça ils profitaient d'un bon café chaud et discutaient de leurs théories à voix basses, tout en observant le Dieu de la Tromperie d'un œil et essayant de trouver des traces des nouvelles énergies dans leurs données ensemble.

Loki retourna au cristal et observa le moniteur holographique de près. Puis il alla au cristal et le retira de sa douille avant de le regarder sous tous les angles. Un son désapprobateur s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Tony.

-C'est inexact, répondit le dieu avec un regard agacé. Je vais devoir mettre plus de force dans l'énergie que nécessaire habituellement. Beaucoup en sera perdu lorsqu'elle quittera le cristal. …Est-ce vraiment le mieux que vous avez ?

-Ahm…ouais, ça l'est, répondit Tony, essayant de ne pas se sentir insulté.

-Hm, fit Loki avant de remettre l'objet en place. »

Puis il regarda le plafond.

« -Machine de Stark ?

-Il réagira à toi si tu l'appelles Jarvis, commenta Tony avant de prétendre être de nouveau occupé par son propre travail. »

De ce fait il _sentit _plutôt qu'il ne _vit _le regard noir que lui envoya le dieu. Cela le fit sourire alors qu'il entendit le « Jarvis ?! » soupiré d'une manière réticente un instant plus tard.

« -Mr. Laufeyson, comment puis-je vous assister ? dit l'IA dans le haut-parleur. »

Il semblait que Loki grinça un peu des dents à la façon dont Jarvis s'était adressé à lui, mais il ne dit rien.

« -Peux-tu me dire combien de pourcents d'énergie atteignent cet appareil en temps réel ?

-Bien sûr que je peux, dit Jarvis. »

Sans plus d'hésitation, Loki tira un petit éclair sur le cristal.

« -37 pourcents de puissance passent, monsieur. »

Les doigts bleus s'agitèrent en l'air puis envoyèrent une poignée entière de lumière sur le cristal.

« -38,8 pourcents, monsieur.

-Suboptimal, marmonna Loki. »

Il fit les cent pas devant la machine durant un moment, avant de revenir à sa position initiale.

« -Montre-moi le pourcentage au-dessus de chaque image de mes sorts. »

Les dix minutes suivantes, le dieu prit son temps entre chaque sort, expérimentant avec leur forme générale. Il ne dépassa jamais la barre des quarante. Cela donna un mauvais pressentiment à Tony.

« -Comment j'élargis les images sur ce moniteur ? demanda Loki à personne en particulier.

-Utilisez vos doigts pour étirer le graphique, fut Jarvis le premier à répondre. »

Le dieu regarda le moniteur quelques secondes. Puis les longs doigts se tendirent et bougèrent sur l'hologramme. Tony le vit venir à la façon dont Loki tentait sa chance. Il allait beaucoup trop vite et ne l'avait pas bien coordonné pour ce but. A la place il parvint à faire sortir la projection 3D du moniteur et à la balancer quelques mètres à travers la pièce. Un reniflement désapprobateur quitta le nez du dieu.

« -Je suppose que cela ne faisait pas partie de votre plan ? demanda poliment Jarvis. »

Tony avait du mal à ne pas faire de bruit, et un regard en coin à Bruce lui dit que le docteur était tout aussi amusé.

« -Devrais-je le restaurer, Monsieur ?

-Cela…dit Loki un peu réticent. Serait aimable. »

Un instant plus tard le graphique réapparut sur l'écran.

« -Besoin d'aide ? demanda Tony avec un grand sourire.

-Pas encore, répondit le sorcier avant d'essayer de nouveau, cette fois avec succès. »

Puis il se saisit de l'objet digital et le tourna gentiment pour avoir une bonne vue sous un autre angle. _Il apprend vite_, songea Tony.

La demi-heure suivante, Loki ne fit rien d'autre que de lancer occasionnellement un sort et de tordre et tourner les images qu'il obtenait sur l'écran. Ses sourcils étaient froncés par la concentration.

« -Cherchez-vous quelque chose en particulier, Mr. Laufeyson ? voulut savoir Jarvis. »

Loki laissa ses bras retomber sur ses flancs et redressa son dos avec un soupir bruyant.

« -_De toute évidence _je le suis, rétorqua Loki. Mais ce n'est pas exactement facile de déchiffrer vos images. Est-ce trop demander de me donner quelque chose de plus précis ? demanda-t-il en pliant les doigts.

-Si vous usiez de votre magie plus précisément, alors je serais en mesure de faire cela, répondit Jarvis.

-Je n'ai pas eu des centaines d'années de pratique sous cette forme, alors pardonnez mon amateurisme, répondit Loki.

-Aucune raison d'être sarcastique, Monsieur. J'essaie juste d'aider.

-Alors ne me provoque pas, machine, dit le dieu avant d'élargir davantage l'hologramme.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous provoquer, répondit Jarvis, sonnant légèrement irrité. En fait je ne suis pas programmé pour faire cela. »

Un éclair vaporeux jaillit des doigts du sorcier jusqu'au cristal.

« -Oh, je suis sûr que tu l'es, marmonna Loki avant de vérifier l'écran.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ? demanda l'IA d'un ton curieux.

-Rien, dit Loki avant de lancer un autre éclair. »

A partir de ce moment ils travaillèrent ensemble. Quelque chose avait dû se passer entre eux à travers cette courte conversation, bien que Tony n'ait pas saisi ce que cela avait été. De temps à autre Loki demandait quelque chose et Jarvis donnait une réponse utile. Occasionnellement Jarvis suggérait quelque chose, auquel le dieu répondait pourquoi ou pas cela pouvait marcher ou être utile.

Les sorts devenaient de plus en plus forts, d'après les données. Si cela faisait partie du travail de Loki ou que c'était juste un signe qu'il devenait frustré, Tony ne pouvait le dire. Mais aucun d'eux ne ressemblait ne serait-ce qu'un peu à l'énergie dont ils avaient besoin. Durant un instant il pensa que peut-être Loki faisait mumuse depuis tout ce temps et utilisait simplement Jarvis pour apprendre davantage sur sa propre magie –son sourire bien caché derrière un masque d'inquiétude et de concentration. Mais alors Loki fit une pause dans son travail et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se trouver quelque chose à manger.

« -Suis-je autorisé à vous parler à présent ? dit Bruce au dieu avant de se lever de sa place.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, docteur ? demanda Loki en retour avant d'ouvrir un pot de yahourt. »

Les yeux de Tony suivirent l'autre humain en train de refermer la distance jusqu'au jötnar, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent face.

« -Je pense que je viens de découvrir un nouveau problème et j'aimerais entendre votre opinion, dit le docteur Banner, mais il hésita à continuer, son regard fixé sur la nourriture de Loki. »

Tony pouvait entendre la cuillère plonger dans le produit laitier gelé de là où il était. Vérifiant silencieusement ce que disait la caméra thermographique de Jarvis, le géant du givre était en effet aussi froid qu'un glacier. Alors offrir à Loki du thé ou du café était hors de question à présent, puisque le dieu ne semblait pas prendre sa forme Ase. Les yeux rouges regardèrent le scientifique, expectatifs, pendant que la masse blanche gelée disparaissait derrière ses lèvres bleu foncé.

« -Eh bien, ces particules provenant de votre magie laissent les atomes EE-Alpha imploser. Jusque-là ça va, tant que nous partons des résultats de nos tests précédents. Mais nous avons travaillé avec seulement une petite fraction du pouvoir qui est véritablement utilisé. Enfin…maintenant que je lis les valeurs de la quantité d'énergie libérée par ce moyen…commença à expliquer Bruce, mais fut coupé par Loki à ce point.

-Cela atteint un niveau qui pourrait être létal pour vos corps humains. Je le sais. »

Une autre cuillerée fut avalée.

« -Et je suis déjà en train de m'en occuper.

-Comment ? demanda Tony depuis sa place.

-Est-ce que cela vous est déjà venu à l'idée que vous ne pouviez pas seulement utiliser l'énergie de ce sort mais son effet également ? demanda Loki avec un sourcil haussé. De façon à ce que je doive vous donner quelque chose qui non seulement ne vous fera _pas _de mal mais vous _protègera _également des conséquences de…l'implosion.

-Nous le saurions si c'était possible, rétorqua Bruce avec une expression dubitative. Les exemples d'énergie que nous avons utilisés nous l'auraient montré.

-Vous savez tellement peu. Vous l'avez dit vous-même plus tôt aujourd'hui. Et pourtant vous vous arrogez de _me _corriger, docteur ? répondit Loki d'une voix profonde et dangereusement calme. Comme c'est arrogant. »

Et avec ça il vida le pot, le laissa sur le comptoir et se replaça devant Bruce. Puis il leva ses deux mains devant sa poitrine.

« -Pouvez-vous dire la différence entre ceci… »

Il claqua les doigts de sa main gauche et fit apparaître un petit éclair entre les extrémités de ses doigts.

« -…et ceci… »

Il répéta l'action avec son autre main, où un éclair similaire apparut.

« -…docteur ? »

Bruce leva les yeux vers le visage sombre, un mince masque de courage recouvrant sa nervosité.

« -Ils ont l'air identiques. Mais ils ne le sont pas, je suppose ? »

Loki tourna les talons et revint à son poste de travail.

« -Ils ne le sont pas, répéta-t-il avant d'agiter sa main droite de nouveau. Celui-là veut se souvenir. »

Une seconde plus tard, un autre éclair apparut dans sa main gauche.

« -Celui-ci, non. »

Tony s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda Bruce, mais il semblait tout aussi désemparé.

« -Serais-tu assez aimable d'expliquer davantage, s'il te plaît ? »

Loki laissa ses épaules s'affaisser et soupira, frustré.

« -Non. Cela coûte trop de temps que nous n'avons pas. »

Juste en prononçant le dernier mot, il envoya un rayon de lumière vert éclatant sur le cristal.

-Eh bien, dit Bruce à Tony dans un mélange d'amusement et de fierté blessée. Si qui que ce soit sait quoi que ce soit à propos de l'arrogance, alors c'est lui. »

L'ingénieur était sur le point de répondre à ce commentaire lorsque la voix tranchante du dieu retentit dans la pièce.

« -Je suis en train de transformer votre batterie en un artefact. C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. Et c'est tout ce que vous pourriez être en mesure de comprendre. »

Loki se retourna lentement, ses traits sobres.

« -Lorsque je dis que je me tiens au-dessus de vous, les humains, je le fais car j'en suis profondément convaicu. Ne méprenez pas ma conviction pour de l'arrogance. »

Bruce semblait être intimidé –ou prudent du moins- mais Tony était sûr de faire face à un masque de nouveau. Que Loki ne se retranchait derrière ses murs de nouveau au plus petit signe de critique. Peut-être qu'il faisait ça parce qu'il leur était exposé sous sa _vraie _forme. Une forme qu'il méprisait tellement lui-même. Le _monstre_.

« -Et pourtant des entraves de fabrication humaine t'ont coupé de tes pouvoir, fit-il avec un grand sourire au visage du géant du givre.

-Parce que, à un certain niveau, je vous ai _laissé faire_, Stark ! fit remarquer Loki d'un ton qui convainquit Tony qu'il était sérieux à présent. Et maintenant tenez votre langue avant que vous ne me forciez à vous le prouver. »

Bruce s'installa à côté du milliardaire et se pencha plus près.

« -S'il te plaît dis-moi qu'on est toujours en contrôle là, parce qu'il n'agit en rien comme un prisonnier le devrait. »

Tony regarda le dieu lancer toute une série de sorts d'un coup, la lumière se fondant en lumière, et l'énergie se changer en énergie.

« -Je ne sais pas, marmonna-t-il. Mais s'il pouvait sortir d'ici alors je me demande quelles sont les raisons qu'il a de rester.

-Au moins une partie d'entre elles peuvent avoir un rapport avec toi, tu sais ? répondit Bruce avant de se renfoncer dans son siège.

-Je sais, soupira Tony avant de fixer son regard sur ses moniteurs. »

**ooOoo**

Durant des heures, ils travaillèrent ensemble dans le labo. Loki faisant d'une certaine manière équipe avec Jarvis, qui se révéla être des plus utiles au dieu. Tony et Bruce avaient les mains prises par le travail avec les données entrantes et la dernière vérification des condensateurs. De temps à autre, ils faisaient une pause et regardaient juste la magie prendre place – littéralement.

Les sorts devenaient de plus en plus puissants. Plus compliqués. Puis épuisants pour Loki.

A un certain point il sembla faire un pas de plus vers son objectif. Ou il changea sa tactique. Il ne répondit pas à la question de Tony sur ce qui se passait. Mais il laissait l'énergie sortir de ses mains constamment, bien qu'à petite dose, et la changeait en nuances tout en gardant un œil attentif sur les paramètres nécessaires. _Putain de proche _même, deux fois.

Le soir arriva vite. Trop vite. Et Loki stoppa ses actions d'une seconde à l'autre, s'asseyant sur un bureau proche tout en revenant à son lui à la peau d'ivoire.

« -S'il te plaît ne dis pas que t'abandonnes, lui dit Tony. »

Le dieu se contenta de le gratifier d'un grand sourire, ses yeux ternes de fatigue.

« -Ne soyez pas ridicule, Stark. Je suis juste vidé. »

Et ses mains remirent ses cheveux en place.

« -J'ai besoin d'une pause.

-En fait cela ne me dérangerait pas de continuer demain, intervint Bruce avant de soulever ses lunettes de son nez pour se frotter les yeux. »

Tony acquiesça en signe d'approbation et se leva pour aller chercher les bracelets pour Loki, qui souleva ses poignets suite à un ordre silencieux et regarda le métal être installé sur sa peau.

« -Je ne sais si je devrais trouver cela incroyable ou ridicule, dit Loki.

-Quoi ? demanda Tony.

-Que vous soyez parvenu à construire ces choses sans vraiment savoir ce que vous faisiez. »

Il y avait ce rictus que le milliardaire trouvait énormément agaçant.

« -Peut-être que je sais plus que je ne te laisse voir, répondit-il avec son propre sourire tordu.

-Et peut-être, murmura Loki. Que je vous ai menti depuis tout ce temps. »

Leurs expressions ne changèrent pas, mais Tony était sûr que leurs yeux trahissaient le fait que Loki avait tapé là où ça faisait mal.

**ooOoo**

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le salon et trouvèrent Thor assis sur le canapé en cuir, en train de lire un livre plutôt épais. Il releva les yeux de sa page et embrassa les trois hommes du regard, mais principalement son frère.

« -Avez-vous terminé ? demanda-t-il.

-Pour aujourd'hui, répondit Bruce avant de se laisser tomber à côté du Dieu du Tonnerre, se penchant en avant pour jeter un œil à la couverture. »

Tony se laissa tomber dans la chaise la plus proche du canapé. Durant un instant il ferma les yeux.

« -Où sont les autres ? dit-il sans les rouvrir.

-Ils sont à bord du vaisseau dans le ciel, expliqua Thor, sa voix sonnant comme s'il souriait. Le Directeur Fury voulait les instruire à propos de quelque chose, mais il ne m'a pas dit ce que c'était. »

Il y eut un bruit de pieds marchant sur le sol.

« -Je suppose que cela a un rapport avec mon frère d'une certaine façon, ajouta Thor. »

Tony força ses yeux à s'ouvrir et vit Loki traverser la pièce en direction du bar.

« -La Divine Comédie ? demanda Bruce avant de désigner le livre. »

Thor se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« -Pourquoi pas ? »

Les yeux de Tony suivirent Loki disparaissant derrière le bar et ouvrir une bouteille quelconque pour la renifler avant de la refermer. Lorsqu'il répéta l'action avec une autre bouteille, Tony dut demander ce qu'il était en train de faire là.

« -Me prendre quelque chose à boire, fut la réponse sèche.

-Tu sais que tu pourrais demander, pas vrai ?

-Je pourrais, répondit Loki avant de soulever une bouteille plutôt vieille de l'étagère. Mais je ne veux pas. »

Tony entendit Thor ricaner à côté de lui, clairement pas intéressé en le fait de se disputer avec son frère cette fois. Pensant à combien les heures s'étaient bien passées dans l'atelier, Tony ne voulait pas laisser la bonne humeur s'effondrer, alors il se renfonça dans son siège et soupira.

« -Très bien, amuse-toi bien. »

Il put presque _entendre _le sourire de Loki sur sa petite victoire.

« -Sinon avez-vous rencontré le succès dans votre laboratoire aujourd'hui ? voulut savoir le Dieu du Tonnerre. »

Tony était sur le point de répondre, mais Bruce fut plus rapide, un genre d'excitation enfantine brillant dans ses yeux.

« -Oui, c'était génial ! Les possibilités pour modeler l'énergie semblent presque infinies ! Ce que Loki nous montrait durant les dernières heures était…_incroyable _! Les variations des caractéristiques énergétiques existantes sont juste époustouflantes. »

Thor le gratifia d'un de ses sourires heureux en tant que meilleure réponse qu'il y avait à donner.

« -C'est dommage qu'on puisse pas continuer sans notre précieuse source de magie, répondit Tony avec un rictus avant de tourner la tête pour regarder Loki de nouveau. Mais puisque la source a demandé une pause…Tu viens pas de…LO-_KI _! »

Tony sauta de son siège et se hâta vers le bar. Une boîte en bois se tenait ouverte sur le comptoir, et la bouteille dont elle consistait reposait dans la main du dieu.

« -Oui, Stark ? »

La question en deux mots était trempée d'amusement et d'innocence.

« -C'est un _Springbank 1919_, expliqua Tony en arrachant la bouteille des longs doigts. Et tu peux certainement pas boire _ça _!

-Pourquoi pas ? N'est-ce pas de la boisson ? demanda le dieu, très certainement ne sachant pas vraiment quel était le problème. »

L'ingénieur passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux.

« -Maître de magie, mais aucune connaissance des bons trucs dans le monde des Moldus…marmonna-t-il avant de regarder Loki droit dans les yeux. C'est une bouteille _très _rare ! Valant au moins 70 000$ ! Tu bois pas ça ! Tu _l'as _juste !

-Est-ce beaucoup ? demanda le dieu, rien que de la curiosité dans son ton.

-Une vraie fortune pour une seule bouteille, commenta Bruce depuis sa place sur le canapé.

-Ca a une drôle d'odeur.

-TU L'AS OUVERTE ?! cria Tony avant de regarder le sceau avec une profonde incrédulité. »

Il était brisé.

« -Comment pourrais-je savoir comment cela sent autrement ? répondit Loki avec un haussement d'épaules. Vous avez suffisamment de cet _argent_. Achetez-en une autre. »

L'intégralité du corps de Tony tressaillit à ce commentaire et il dut presser son poing devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait sérieusement plus tard. Au lieu de ça il prit une profonde inspiration et fixa la bouteille.

« -Tu ne sais pas ce qu'_édition limitée _signifie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il y avait seulement deux choses dans la vie de Tony Stark qu'il considérait sacrées. Ses machines et sa collection de whisky.

« -Je me sens de dire _non_. »

Et puis il y eut ce rictus traître sur ces satanées lèvres.

« -Espèce d'enfoiré, fut tout ce que Tony put forcer entre ses dents avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. »

Entendre Thor ricaner n'aida pas beaucoup. Mais encore, à quoi d'autre s'était-il attendu ? Alors il ferma les yeux durant un bref instant et les rouvrit. D'un mouvement rapide il s'empara de quatre verres et pris le Springbank de sa main libre.

« -Je voulais conserver cette boisson pour un moment spécial lorsque je serai vieux et faible. Mais bon… »

Il rejoignit la table devant la cheminée.

« -…pourquoi ne pas en prendre aujourd'hui. Avec mes chers amis bien-aimés. Et Loki.

-Ouch, fit le dieu, faussement blessé, avant de faire la moue. »

Le changement constant entre l'apparence innocente et dangereuse de Loki faisait tourner la tête à Tony. S'il ne commençait pas à menacer quelqu'un dans les prochaines heures, alors cela pourrait devenir une soirée vraiment agréable. _Si_. En ce moment Loki se dirigeait lentement vers la table basse et s'assit sur le tapis, pendant que Tony remplissait les verres Old Fashioned*. Il avait envie de prendre place juste à côté de Loki, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls et il savait que le dieu ne supporterait pas trop d'intimité en ce moment de toute façon. Alors il choisit le siège le plus proche et s'y affala paresseusement, verre en main.

« -Tu as mes remerciements, dit Thor à Tony en s'emparant du verre qui lui était destiné.

-Oui, merci, sourit Bruce avant d'imiter l'action du dieu blond.

-Merci, fit Tony en levant son verre vers Loki avant de prendre une gorgée.

-Je suis qui je suis. N'est-ce pas, Stark ? répondit le dieu avant de se saisir du verre restant. »

Ils échangèrent leur opinion sur le whisky et bientôt la conversation passa d'un sujet à un autre. Thor expliqua pourquoi il lisait ce livre et où il l'avait trouvé. Puis Tony commença à se plaindre de la vente de sa Roadster _et _d'avoir sa bouteille la plus chère ouverte en _un seul _jour. Loki commenta juste cela avec une de ses questions sèches, demandant si Tony aurait préféré qu'il accomplisse son rêve en vrai à la place.

Ils continuèrent avec une discussion banale, jusqu'à ce que Bruce ne puisse plus se retenir.

« -Je sais, nous avons décidé d'arrêter de travailler pour aujourd'hui, mais il y a quand même quelque chose que j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir. »

Et il regarda Loki droit dans les yeux, quelque chose auquel il semblait s'habituer lentement.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si spécial à propos de cette énergie magique, à part ce qui est évident ? »

Loki fixa la table durant une minute entière, ne réagissant pas du tout. Mais son visage leur dit qu'il réfléchissait à la réponse. Tony se demanda s'il était en train d'inventer quelque chose et leur servirait un mensonge, ou s'il y réfléchissait, ou si non il devrait leur dire quoi que ce soit tout court. Le dieu soupira et tourna le verre entre ses doigts.

« -Peut-être que la meilleure description est l'énergie _personnalisée_. »

Loki leva les yeux et son regard parcourut la ligne d'horizon dehors.

« -Chaque sorcier a sa propre magie et seul lui peut l'utiliser. Sans elle il n'y aurait aucun sort et à chaque sort vous perdez un peu de votre magie. »

Les yeux verts regardèrent soudainement Tony.

« -Mais cela revient à son sorcier. Comme lorsque nous attendions qu'elle me revienne sur mon île.

-Est-ce que je peux le voir comme une sorte d'outil pour utiliser les énergies autour de vous pour votre objectif ? demanda Bruce. »

Le dieu secoua lentement la tête.

« -C'est une explication d'enfant, mais cela ira pour le moment.

-Est-ce que t'es toujours obligé d'essayer d'offenser les gens autour de toi ? soupira Thor. »

Loki étira son dos, sa position devenant visiblement inconfortable.

« -Je suis le Dieu de la Malice _et _un prisonnier. J'y suis _autorisé_. »

Et avec ça il se leva, remplit son verre de nouveau et s'assit devant l'avant gauche du siège de Tony, appuyant son dos contre le meuble.

« -Mais je pourrais aussi bien juste m'asseoir là en silence et écouter votre conversation hautement divertissante.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là maintenant ? Tu veux que je te fasse des tresses ? fit Tony avec un large sourire en direction du dieu.

-Je parie que c'est une des rares choses que vous ne réussirez pas, répondit Loki tout en inclinant la tête et en fermant les yeux. »

Tony sourit en entendant ça. Pas en raison de ce que le dieu avait dit, mais en raison de ce qu'il avait omis. Il savait que Loki n'aurait jamais laissé un _« Parce que je veux m'asseoir près de toi »_ passer ses lèvres, mais le fait qu'il n'ait pas quitté sa place disait la même chose à la base en langage corporel.

Tout le monde se détendit, et entre parler de sujets différents, ils restaient assis dans un silence confortable.

A un certain moment, Loki demanda à Bruce ce que cela faisait lorsqu'il se transformait en Hulk, et découvrit qu'en quelque chose ils l'expérimentaient de la même façon. Le scientifique, en retour, voulut savoir si la saga Sleipnir était réelle. Loki se contenta d'acquiescer.

« -Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas repris votre forme Ase juste après que…cela soit arrivé ? demanda Bruce.

-Parce qu'alors je l'aurais tué, répondit Loki avec un ricanement, faisant référence à son premier né. »

Aucun signe de chagrin n'était visible sur le visage du dieu. Tony prit son temps pour observer le dieu, qui se servit un troisième verre.

« -T'arrêtes de tuer la bouteille ? morigéna-t-il. »

Loki inclina sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse regarder facilement dans les yeux du milliardaire.

« -Epargnez-nous votre sentimentalité. Ce n'est pas une boisson rare. Il y a d'autres bouteilles comme cela dans ce monde. Tout le monde dans cette pièce est plus rare que cela, puisque nous sommes uniques.

-Mais dans cette pièce la bouteille _est _unique, contredit Thor avant de la retirer des mains de son frère pour la maintenir hors de sa portée. Et puisque tu peux boire autant que tu peux manger, ce breuvage est mieux de ce côté de la table. »

Les humains commencèrent à rire à ça, et bientôt les dieux se joignirent à eux.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Thor et Tony finirent dans une conversation insouciante sur les habitudes de Loki, Bruce lançant un commentaire accomodant ici et là. Le Dieu de la Malice referma les yeux et ne fit rien qu'écouter. La seule fois où il ouvrit la bouche fut pour dire à Tony d'arrêter de faire autant de gestes avec ses mains. Que cela faisait bouger toute la chaise, ce qui l'agaçait. Puis, avec un sourire masqué, il tendit la main sans même regarder. Les longs doigts fins trouvèrent une main forte et chaude, l'attirèrent pour la faire reposer sur son épaule et ne la lâchèrent plus.

Tony dut remuer dans son siège pour être à l'aise avec la nouvelle position, mais bordel il n'en aurait que faire si son corps commençait à lui faire mal d'une seconde à l'autre. Loki montrait ouvertement son affection. L'expression sur les visages de ses coéquipiers lui dit qu'ils comprenaient parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Et malgré le fait qu'il ne devrait pas penser comme ça, il était heureux que le reste de l'équipe soit autre part en cet instant.

Ils continuèrent de parler durant plus d'une demi-heure. Les doigts de Loki commencèrent à jouer avec ceux de Tony jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient entrelacés.

« -Et les autres dieux ? demanda Bruce au Dieu du Tonnerre.

-Hum ?! fit Thor, ses lèvres enveloppant toujours le bord de son verre.

-Les autres dieux, répéta le Dr. Banner. Dieu. Allah. Shiva. Vishnu. Existent-ils ? »

Un rire chaleureux envahit la pièce etThor reposa son verre sur la table.

« -Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je peux vous dire est que je n'ai jamais rencontré l'un d'entre eux. »

Tony ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ça.

« -Et le paradis et l'enfer ? continua Bruce.

-Je ne connais pas ce _paradis_, répondit le Dieu du Tonnerre. Mais je pense que mon frère peut vous parler de cet _enfer*_*. N'ai-je pas raison, Loki ? »

Lorsque Loki ne répondit pas, Tony se pencha pour voir ce qui se passait. Il trouva le dieu en train de fixer leurs doigts entrelacés, et il y avait quelque chose qui travaillait en lui, ça au moins il pouvait le dire d'après l'expression sur son visage.

« -Mon frère ? demanda Thor avec une trace d'inquiétude dans sa voix profonde. »

Mais Loki se contenta de tourner un peu plus la tête jusqu'à ce que son souffle effleure la main de Tony. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, se lécha les lèvres.

« -Mon frère ? Tu m'entends ? essaya de nouveau le Dieu du Tonnerre.

-Oh, bien sûr, dit le dieu avec ahurissement. »

Tony n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il s'adressait à Thor. Et il fut certain que cela n'était en effet pas le cas lorsque Loki retira ses doigts de la main de l'humain et sauta sur ses pieds d'un mouvement rapide.

« -Quel imbécile je suis ! s'exclama-t-il avant de regarder dans son verre. »

Déçu qu'il soit vide, il s'empara de celui de Tony et le vida d'un coup.

« -Mauvais concept en tête ! N'aurait jamais marché !

-De quoi tu parles bordel ?! demanda Tony, irrité, avant de se tourner vers Thor. Est-ce qu'il est ivre facilement ? »

Avant même que Thor ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Loki se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, tous les yeux le suivant. Juste devant les portes, il se retourna.

« -Anthony, bouge-toi ! J'ai besoin de toi ! »

Les yeux de Tony s'écarquillèrent, pas sûr d'avoir bien saisi le message.

« -Hum, autant que je te considère attirant, aussi, je me dois vraiment de me demander comment une question à propos du paradis et de l'enfer te rend d'humeur pour ça…Mais bon… »

Loki roula des yeux à ça et présenta ses poignets.

« -Vraiment, maintenant, Stark ? Pour un génie, vous êtes lent parfois…Je pense que je sais comment résoudre notre problème. Mais j'ai besoin qu'on m'enlève _ça_. »

Tony décida d'ignorer l'insulte et sauta de son siège, de même que Bruce et Thor.

« -Pourquoi t'as pas juste _dit_ ça ?!

-Je l'ai dit, répondit le dieu alors qu'ils entraient tous dans l'ascenseur. Et je vous ai déjà dit que vous ne vous approcherez pas de mon derrière tant que le portail n'est pas fermé, ajouta-t-il avec un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. »

Tony put voir ses amis se tendre, mais que cela soit par amusement envers le commentaire ou par gêne en raison de l'information intime divulguée entre ces lignes, il ne pouvait le dire.

**ooOoo**

Personne ne dit un mot pendant qu'ils marchaient le long du petit couloir et passaient la porte vitrée de l'atelier. Tony claqua des doigts, donnant vie au monde technique autour d'eux.

« -Jarvis, entre de nouveau la dernière séquence de test, dit-il. »

L'hologramme à côté du cristal s'alluma, montrant l'image animée de la caractéristique énergétique nécessaire parmi d'autres données.

« -Est-ce que t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre ? demanda-t-il au dieu en prenant la clé sur le bureau et déverrouillant les bracelets.

-Ne vous approchez juste pas de moi ou de cette machine, répondit le dieu avant de porter les mains à sa tête pour nouer ses cheveux afin de les maintenir en place. »

Ses manches noires furent remontées au-dessus de ses coudes. La façon dont il commença à plier ses doigts avec son autre main tout en prenant son apparence jötnar leur donna l'avertissement que Loki n'était pas sur le point de faire mumuse à présent.

Le Dieu du Feu bougea les mains en de petits mouvements et durant un long moment rien ne sembla se passer. Mais alors Thor se tendit, remarquant probablement quelque chose avant qui que ce soit. Et puis un crépitement doux envahit l'air, presque inaudible. Presque. La peau de Tony commença à picoter, et un bref regard à Bruce lui dit que le docteur ressentait la même chose. Cela empira alors que de petites aiguilles invisibles semblaient traverser les choses et les chairs en direction de Loki. Il n'y avait toujours rien à voir émanant de ses doigts écartés à présent.

« -Jarvis ?! demanda Tony, la sensation devenant incomfortable.

-Toujours en train d'analyser, monsieur. Mais cela n'a pas l'air nuisible, répondit l'IA. »

Une seconde plus tard une onde de choc les envoya en arrière contre le bureau.

Le cœur de Tony tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Est-ce que Loki les avait attaqués ?! Mais le dieu se tenait toujours là, les mains tendues devant lui. Sa tête était baissée à présent, et un brouillard de lumière bleu foncé s'étendit autour de lui en un angle large avant de disparaître.

« -79 pourcents compatibles, leur dit Jarvis. »

La nouvelle image sur le moniteur ressemblait beaucoup à celle dont ils avaient besoin, mais les amplitudes étaient bien trop plates.

Loki tendit la main pour tourner les hologrammes afin de regarder leurs détails, lorsque quelque chose tomba de ses doigts. Tony fut le premier à le remarquer.

« -Tu saignes.

-Je sais, répondit le dieu. Mais je sais quoi faire maintenant et c'est plus important. »

Sa voix était étrange. Epuisée. Il stoppa le saignement par la magie et se prépara pour un autre essai.

Et la procédure fut répétée. Cette fois ils purent supporter l'onde de choc et regardèrent avec fascination Loki placer une main devant l'autre et la guérir constamment tout en jetant le sort, peu importe ce que c'était, une nouvelle fois. Le crépitement augmenta alors que le brouillard se resserrait.

« -82 pourcents compatibles. »

Loki serra les dents en une agonie évidente.

« -84 pourcents. »

Un petit cri étranglé s'échappa des lèvres bleues. Puis les jambes de Loki cédèrent et il tomba à genoux, le brouillard s'évanouissant dans l'air. Il secoua la tête comme pour signaler que cela n'allait pas marcher.

« -Mon frère ?! dit Thor en se dirigeant vers sa fratrie, juste pour être arrêté par un signe de main de Loki qu'il ferait mieux de garder ses distances. Loki ? demanda le Dieu du Tonnerre, sonnant incertain de ce qu'il était autorisé à dire de plus sans faire se rétracter son frère dans sa coquille. »

Le dieu se tenait la main et une lumière turquoise brillait entre ses paumes.

« -Canaliser toute cette énergie à travers mes mains nues n'est pas aussi amusant que ça en a l'air, dit Loki, la respiration difficile. »

Le sang frais arrêta de goutter sur le sol.

« -Quel est le problème ? demanda Tony. »

Tout en se relevant sur ses pieds, le corps tremblant, le dieu regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« -Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour pratiquer la magie en tant que jotun. Et sans mon sceptre, mes capacités sont…limitées, malheureusement. »

Il fixa ses mains.

« -Cela me déchire la peau bien trop rapidement.

-Alors nous sommes arrivés à une impasse ? dit Bruce à personne en particulier.

-Non, répondit Loki. Je dois simplement me guérir plus vite. Bien que je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où puiser la force de faire cela. C'est un sacré effort de maintenir le sort dirigé vers le cristal. »

La façon dont il dit ça ne laissa aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était sérieux.

Et soudainement Tony sut ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il traversa l'atelier et monta sur une petite plate-forme.

« -Jarvis, le MARK VII s'il te plaît ! »

Tous les yeux le regardèrent alors que des bras robotiques le placèrent dans son armure en quelques secondes. Le métal s'enroula avec fluidité autour de son corps.

« -Stark ?! Que pensez-vous être en train de faire là ? demanda le dieu.

-Un duo de ton solo, répondit Tony en revenant vers Loki et en baissant sa visière. Tu vas jeter tes sorts et me laisser diriger et tout.

-Etes-vous né aussi bête ou vous entraînez-vous beaucoup ?! répliqua Loki. Se tenir aussi près du champ vous blessera très certainement gravement, armure ou pas ! »

Tony leva son gant jusqu'au visage de Loki et épousa sa mâchoire.

« -Tu as peu foi en mon art de l'ingénierie. Ce bébé me protège d'à peu près tout. »

Le dieu dégagea son visage du contact et ferma les yeux, considérant les possibilités.

« -Très bien, dit-il, rouvrant les orbes rouge sang. Mais si vous commencez à hurler de douleur parce que j'avais raison, ne vous attendez pas à ce que j'arrête ou même à ce que je vous aide.

-Et tu ferais mieux de pas t'attendre à ce que je retienne mon _'te l'avais dit'_ dans une minute, fit Tony avec un large sourire, bien qu'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune idée à quel genre de pouvoirs il ferait face. »

Mais Loki s'était délibérément blessé afin de les aider et il ne pouvait pas laisser cela sans réponse.

Le dieu se tourna vers le cristal pendant que Tony lançait un bref coup d'œil à Thor et Bruce. Le docteur venait juste de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du Dieu du Tonnerre, puis il marcha jusqu'à son terminal. Thor serra étroitement son marteau, ses yeux se focalisant sur son frère.

« -J'ai tes statistiques vitales sous surveillance, Tony, lui dit Bruce. »

Tony acquiesça dans sa direction puis alla se tenir derrière Loki. Avec de la chance cela marcherait, parce qu'il n'était pas _si _enthousiaste à l'idée d'expérimenter une intervention de Mjölnir.

Soudainement il se rendit compte_ combien_ au juste il était proche de Loki jotun. Il fit un autre pas en avant jusqu'à ce que le dos du dieu soit complètement appuyé contre son plastron. Avec son armure, il n'y avait plus vraiment de différence de poids. Parfait. Il leva un bras et le tendit devant lui. Loki comprit et plaça son poignet dans la paume expectative. Puis il mit son autre main en position et plaça sa paume sous le bon angle pour viser le cristal. Tony referma sa main autour des poignets.

« -Plus fort, ordonna Loki.

-T'es sûr ? On a des spectateurs, plaisanta Tony. »

Loki soupira.

« -Stark. Pas maintenant. S'il vous plaît.

-Kay, répondit-il, devenant sérieux, puis resserrant sa poigne. »

Il plaça son autre bras autour du torse du dieu, stabilisant son équilibre du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Si ses jambes cédaient de nouveau, il serait en mesure de supporter son poids.

« -Cela ne va tellement _pas _marcher, marmonna Loki. »

Puis il prit une profonde inspiration et, d'après la façon dont son corps se tendit dans les bras de Tony, commença à faire sa magie. L'HUD montra un peu de champs statiques minuscules autour d'eux. Puis le crépitement fut de nouveau audible. Loki semblait travailler beaucoup avec son souffle, parce que la façon dont le dieu inhalait et exhalait avait un rythme changeant constamment. Et alors il y eut les aiguilles invisibles de nouveau. Cela se concentrait autour d'eux et pinçait Tony partout. Il semblait que son armure ne le protégeait pas du tout de ça, ce qui l'inquiéta. Son HUD remarqua en effet une quantité énorme de _quelque chose_, mais le classifiait en « non identifié ». Un tremblement traversa le dieu puis l'onde de choc traversa Tony avec toute la force possible, lui donnant l'impression que sa cage thoracique était sur le point d'exploser.

Un clignement d'yeux plus tard, il put voir le brouillard s'écouler de la main du dieu. Un bleu tellement riche et profond, sombre et mystérieux. Il s'étala dans toutes les directions durant une seconde, avant que Loki n'en prenne un minimum le contrôle. La main de Tony donna soudainement l'impression de tenir un câble d'alimentation entre ses doigts et il dut résister à l'impulsion de lâcher immédiatement. Il pouvait dire que Loki essayait toujours de supporter un maximum de force avec la sienne propre. Peu importe l'énergie que c'était, elle parcourait le corps du dieu à présent, commençant à déchirer sa peau. Des flammes turquoise enveloppèrent ses mains, gardant les dégâts sous contrôle.

« -81 pourcents compatibles, dit Jarvis. »

Un bourdonnement traversa le corps de Tony et c'était plus que désagréable. Peut-être qu'il se sentirait mieux s'il savait d'où cela venait.

« -83 pourcents. »

Les bras de Loki commencèrent à trembler. Tony resserra sa poigne sur les poignets fins et pria pour que le dieu lui fasse enfin suffisamment confiance pour juste se concentrer sur sa magie au lieu de gaspiller sa force pour garder ses bras en place.

Le brouillard bleu foncé se déversait constamment hors de la main du sorcier et se regroupait davantage.

« -86 pourcents. »

Le bourdonnement augmenta de volume et fit mal aux oreilles de Tony. Cela rendait même réfléchir difficile. Est-ce que Loki avait le même problème ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de jeter exactement tout court ?! Que se passerait-il si quelqu'un était touché par ce sort ?! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé plus tôt ?!

Son attention revint au ici et maintenant, alors qu'un « Hngh ! » réprimé s'échappait de la bouche du dieu et que le corps dans ses bras sembla s'affaisser durant une fraction de seconde. Mais il le tenait étroitement contre le sien. L'armure faisait un exosquelette parfait et multipliait sa force physique.

« -Stark ?! força Loki à travers ses dents serrées. Tenez-vous prêt !

-Enfin ! répondit Tony. J'pensais que tu garderais tout le fun pour toi ! »

Juste au moment où il terminait sa phrase, Loki laissa son corps se détendre, afin qu'il puisse utiliser toute sa force pour canaliser sa magie. Et Tony regretta instantannément d'avoir appelé ça _fun_. Ce n'était pas si dur de maintenir le dieu droit, mais diriger constamment le bras vers le cristal était presque une tâche impossible.

« -91 pourcents, les informa Jarvis. »

Le brouillard se transforma lentement en quelque chose approchant un rayon de lumière. Mais cela avait sa propre puissance, et forte. Tony comprit comment cela pouvait déchirer la peau de Loki. Pour lui, cela faisait comme une énergie indomptable. Une énergie qui, encore et encore, essayait de lui échapper, entraînant les bras bleus avec elle. Son HUD lui montra des données qui le firent douter du fait que Jarvis soit encore en train de travailler avec précision. Son armure devait être recouverte d'une fine couche de glace là où elle était en contact avec le corps de Loki, tandis que la zone autour de la main du dieu montrait être à plus de 160 degrés Celsius. Le voltage monta jusqu'au mégavolt. Il était profondément impressionné par ce que Loki était capable de faire là. Et un peu terrifié. Le rayon magique était hautement enrichi des des particules dont ils avaient besoin. C'était dommage que leur technologie ne soit pas suffisamment avancée pour travailler avec moins de perte. Si Loki se plaignait de ça après-coup, il en aurait parfaitement le droit.

« -93 pourcents. »

Les épaules de Tony étaient déjà raides sous l'effort. Il dut se rappeler qu'il avait la partie facile. D'après la façon dont il sentait Loki respirer, à quel point il paraissait coordonné, il pouvait lire quel genre de difficulté c'était pour le dieu.

« -95 pourcents. »

Les yeux de Tony s'installèrent sur les parties de la main de Loki. Celle qui ne guérissait pas en ce moment. Celle qui était à peine maintenue en un seul morceau par une lumière turquoise en toile d'araignée. Son HUD lui dit que les muscles et même des bouts d'os étaient exposés. Il pouvait voir comment les morceaux de peau se déchiraient partout, et comment le sort guérisseur venait aider à peine quelques fractions de secondes plus tard pour réparer la majorité des dégâts presque instantanément.

« -STARK ! cria Loki, arrachant Tony à son observation. »

Juste un instant d'inattention et le sort avait été dirigé quelque part à côté du cristal –et formait d'étranges formes en l'air. Tony le redirigea instantanément là où il devait être. C'était un rayon de lumière bleue solide à présent.

« -96 pourcents, leur dit Jarvis. »

Presque fini, pensa Tony avant de se forcer un peu plus. Ses muscles le lançaient douloureusement et le bourdonnement traversait chacune de ses fibres, rendant chaque processus cognitif un vrai défi. Son pouls semblait être forcé à l'arythmie. Une perturbation soudaine dans son HUD rendit clair que ce n'était pas juste son imagination lui disant que cette…énergie passait droit à travers son armure.

« -97 pourcents. »

Il savait que ce n'était que pour quelques secondes, mais avec la douleur augmentant énormément cela donnait l'impression d'être une éternité. Chaque nerf lui hurlait de lâcher et d'arrêter cet enfer. Il n'y avait qu'une pensée qui le faisait tenir bon. Quelque chose que Bruce avait dit une fois lorsqu'il décrivait ce que cela faisait lorsqu'il était en combat. Il avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucune armure pour le protéger. Qu'il était exposé. Comme un nerf. Qu'il ressentait _tout_. En ce moment cela comptait pour Loki aussi. Face à la force de la magie, il était nu et vulnérable. Qui était-il lui, Tony Stark, homme vêtu d'une armure complète, à être le premier à abandonner ?!

« -100 pourcents, monsieur, leur dit Jarvis suffisamment fort pour être entendu au-dessus du bourdonnement assourdissant. Commencement du chargement du condensateur. Dix secondes jusqu'au chargement complet. »

Les dents de Tony s'entrechoquèrent contre son gré. Son HUD s'éteignit durant une seconde avant de se rallumer. Tout vibrait en dissonnance l'un avec l'autre. Et les millions de points de suture de ces aiguilles invisibles devinrent insupportables. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que cela puisse empirer. Voir les deux graphiques sur le moniteur se ressemblant exactement aidait d'une certaine façon.

« -Chargement complet, annonça Jarvis. »

Une vague de paix et de silence enveloppa Tony.

Le rayon de lumière bleue avait disparu. Seule restait la lueur turquoise. Loki supportait son poids avec ses propres jambes de nouveau et retira prudemment ses bras de la poigne de l'ingénieur. Tout ce que pouvait faire Tony était reprendre son souffle et profiter de la sensation d'avoir de nouveau le contrôle de son corps.

« -T'avais dit que mon armure marcherait, dit-il. »

Loki ne réagit pas à ça et étira ses doigts durant un bref instant. La peau avait l'air parfaitement intacte à présent.

« -L'autre, docteur ! ordonna le dieu. »

Tony fronça les sourcils, soucieux.

« -Tu devrais faire une petite pause.

-Ne commencez pas, Stark ! siffla Loki. N'essayez même pas de me donner l'opportunité de réfléchir à _pourquoi _je fais cela ! Je veux que cela soit terminé aussi tôt que possible, avant que je n'ai le temps de réfléchir _tout court_. »

Tony se sentait de protester. En fait l'intégralité de son corps le lui disait. Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de traverser plus de la moitié de cette procédure de nouveau. D'un autre côté, s'il commençait à réfléchir à ce que _lui _faisait là, ou s'il jetait un œil aux données pour comprendre ce qui venait juste de traverser son armure –et possiblement son corps aussi- probablement qu'il ne ferait jamais ne serait-ce que considérer faire cela une seconde fois. Alors il arriva à la conclusion que Loki avait raison.

« -Très bien, dit-il. J'suis prêt quand tu l'es. »

Bruce leva silencieusement les pouces pour signaler que l'appareil était prêt, bien que ses yeux en disent long sur son degré d'inquiétude.

« -Stark ? dit Loki en mettant ses mains en position. Essayez de ne pas être distrait cette fois.

-Si tu te dépêchais un peu, je trouverais pas le temps de laisser mes pensées vagabonder, répliqua-t-il avant de sourire largement dans son casque. »

Il sentit Loki rire doucement un court instant.

« -Je ne veux jamais entendre ces mots sortir de votre bouche lorsque nous sommes au lit, dit le dieu avant de recommencer à lancer le sort. »

La procédure recommença du début et ce fut _en effet _plus dur de trouver la force pour le faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'une réalisation époustouflante lui ouvrit les yeux. Soudainement il vit le tableau. Le _vit _littéralement. Il se vit lui, tenant une divinité dans ses bras –dans cette pièce- haut au-dessus de Manhattan –ce petit point sur cette planète –quelque part loin dans l'univers - et juste devant ses yeux se trouvait une énergie qu'aucun homme ne connaissait – apprivoisée par rien qu'un unique dieu –un dieu dans ses bras.

« -Chargement complet, dit Jarvis. »

Le corps de Tony trembla violemment, et il sentait Loki trembler d'épuisement, aussi. Il lâcha les poignets bleus et ouvrit son casque pour inspirer un peu d'air frais tout en regardant le dernier morceau de peau être guéri hâtivement.

« -Pourquoi c'est arrivé ? osa-t-il demander.

-Quoi ? demanda le dieu.

-Ta main se retournant comme un gant. »

Il pouvait la sentir maintenant, à côté de le parfum alien du sort, l'odeur typique d'une machine en train de fonctionner et la fragrance neigeuse de Loki. Son nez reconnut l'indubitable odeur de la chair brûlée.

Loki prit son temps et regarda Bruce équilibrer le second condensateur hors de son trépier.

« -J'ai dû rassembler l'énergie avec une technique différente. Alors elle est passée _à travers moi _au lieu d'_autour de moi_. »

Le dieu laissa sa tête retomber en arrière sur l'épaule de Tony, faisant attention à ne pas toucher le visage de celui-ci. Le milliardaire leva sa main libre et la plaça lâchement autour du torse du dieu.

« -Et _tu m'as _dit que j'approcherai pas de tes fesses aujourd'hui, rit Tony.

-Avec vous portant cette ceinture de chasteté j'ai considéré acceptable de vous laisser m'approcher aussi près, fit remarquer Loki avec un rictus fatigué.

Et durant un long moment ils se tinrent juste ainsi – sans dire un mot, épuisés et écoutant le rythme de leurs souffles ralentir. Puis Loki tourna dans les bras de l'humain et laissa ses doigts effleurer l'armure de métal, juste là où la clavicule se trouvait en-dessous.

« -Personne ne m'a jamais touché lorsque j'étais…comme ça. »

Il y avait quelque chose de caché entre ces lignes.

« -J'aimerais pouvoir _vraiment _te toucher, répondit l'ingénieur avec un sourire tendre.

-Je sais, répondit Loki, ses traits devenant sérieux. »

Les longs doigts bleus glissèrent sur le masque du casque de Tony et le fermèrent lentement.

« -Je sais, répéta le dieu. »

L'HUD revint à la vie. Juste à temps pour que Tony voie Loki presser ses lèvres sur le masque, embrassant l'humain à travers l'armure de métal. Il le vit, mais il ne pouvait même pas en sentir la plus petite once. Alors il ferma les yeux et prétendit sentir la froideur qui –si son HUD avait raison- se répandait sur son casque. Quelques instants plus tard il les rouvrit. Loki bougea de nouveau dans ses bras et décida de poser sa tête sur son épaule. L'humain ouvrit son casque en retour. Son visage était proche du géant du givre. Un seul faux mouvement pouvait causer une vilaine engelure. Et le froid glaçant qui émanait déjà du dieu n'était pas exactement agréable. Mais cela semblait plus réel que ce baiser.

Tony regarda Bruce et Thor. Le docteur arborait un sourire heureux aux lèvres alors qu'il passait les scans en revue. Mais le Dieu du Tonnerre…il y avait de la tristesse étalée partout sur ses traits. Et les yeux bleus étaient fixés sur les mains vêtues de métal qui étreignaient étroitement son frère. Cela prit à Tony quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il y avait plus que de la tristesse. Il y avait quelque chose de plus grand. De la jalousie.

« -Cela fonctionne parfaitement ! s'exclama Bruce soudainement, faisait légèrement sursauter tout le monde dans la pièce. »

Loki s'éloigna et recula de quelques pas, se concentrant pour revenir à sa forme Ase. Thor et Tony continuèrent de se fixer. Quelque chose dans la façon dont le regardait le dieu fit le milliardaire se sentir coupable.

« -Alors appelons Fury, répondit-il. »

* * *

_**Minute culturelle : **_

*****_**Old Fashioned**_** : Le Old Fashioned est un cocktail fait d'un mélange de sucre, d'alcools rendus amers artificiellement par de la matière botanique, et d'alcools comme le whisky ou le brandy, ainsi que d'une pincée de zestes d'agrumes. Il est traditionnellement servi dans un verre court, large et rond, appelé Old Fashioned, d'où le nom du cocktail, dont la création remonte au 19****e**** siècle.**

_**Minute Linguistique :**_

**** : Alors, j'ai été confrontée ici à une difficulté de traduction propre à la construction même de la langue, aussi le jeu sur la forme linguistique est impossible à traduire en français. Le dialogue original se présente ainsi :**

**"What about heaven and hell?" Bruce went on.**

**"I don't know about this **_**heaven**_**," the Thunder God replied, "But I think my brother can tell you about **_**hell**_**. Am I right, Loki?"**

**Autrement dit, Thor crois que « heaven », le « paradis » pour nous, est le nom d'un personnage, alors que bien sûr Bruce fait référence à l'Eden chrétien que nous connaissons. Aussi Thor parle-t-il de « hell », la fille de Loki, et non de l'Enfer auquel la traduction de ce mot dans notre langue s'apparente. La confusion peut avoir lieu en anglais car les déterminants sont facultatifs, contrairement au français qui les impose en raison de l'identification obligatoire du genre du mot pour pouvoir accorder verbes et adjectifs en conséquence. Plus simplement dit, il ne faudrait pas que je traduise « heaven » et « hell » en français pour que le sens initial que donne Thor à ces mots soit exactement retranscrit, mais vous comprendrez bien que ce n'est pas exactement possible au vu du sens culturel original qu'a la question de Bruce à la base. Donc, j'ai dû opter pour un compromis, en me disant que dans les faits cela passait quand même, car Hell habite en Hellheim, qui se traduit également par l'Enfer –de façon très rudimentaire je sais- en français, et il n'est pas impossible que Loki soit déjà allé rendre visite à sa fille, et de ce fait qu'il connaisse l'endroit…je m'excuse donc auprès des puristes ^^°**

Haha. Ce chapitre faisait 40 pages quand j'ai commencé à le traduire. Il en fait à présent 46. J'AI CRU QUE J'ALLAIS JAMAIS ARRIVER AU BOUT. Mais bon, de toute évidence, j'y suis parvenue, haha…Le prochain en fait seulement dix de moins. T_T

Pas beaucoup de romance dans ce chapitre, je sais, mais un long développement sur la partie technique et technologique de l'histoire qui nous prouve à quel point Loki n'a strictement RIEN à envie à Tony. A vrai dire, je pense même que d'une certaine manière, il est plus intelligent que lui. Quelque chose qui est rare je trouve dans les fanfictions. Ce qui ne fait pas de Tony moins génial, mais on a tendance à facilement oublier que Loki n'est pas en reste non plus niveau intellect. Et vu l'âge qu'il a, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant qu'il en sache plus, quelque part. C'est même très logique. Mais comme d'habitude, ce n'est que mon humble avis…

A bientôt les gens !

P.S. : Je travaille bien sur un one-shot à côté, mais…c'est juste le plus long one-shot que j'ai jamais décidé de traduire, alors je ne sais pas quand je serai en mesure de le poster, haha…alors pas taper s'il vous plaît !


	21. Armure Faite de Mots et de Cendres

**Armure faite de Mots et de Cendres**

**ooOoo**

Fury laissa en effet tout tomber et était en chemin vers la tour en ce moment.

L'horloge venait juste d'afficher deux heures et Tony avait du mal à garder ses pensées concentrées. Son esprit et son corps étaient épuisés suite à tout le travail et aux conflits que la journée lui avait apportés. Et maintenant qu'il était de nouveau hors de son armure, ses membres devenaient lourds. A sa grande admiration, Loki avait toujours suffisamment d'énergie pour passer en revue les enregistrements de ses sorts. Le sorcier portait de nouveau les bracelets. C'était son souhait. Ou plutôt sa demande, pour être précis.

A présent les longs doigts manipulaient les projections 3D avec autant d'expérience que Tony lui-même. Les yeux verts calmes, concentrés, semblaient absorber chaque détail que l'écran holographique leur montrait. Personne ne disait mot.

C'était un silence gênant qui les avait enveloppés juste après qu'ils aient appelé Nick. Cela ne dérangeait de toute évidence pas le dieu plus jeune, étant complètement consumé par sa recherche, ou qu'importe ce qu'il était en train de faire là. Son frère aîné se tenait enraciné sur place et regardait droit à travers Loki, perdu dans ses pensées. Bruce s'occupait en faisant quelques vérifications sur les condensateurs chargés. Et Tony ? Tony essayait de rassembler le puzzle de ce qui se passait en ce moment. Ils avaient toutes les raisons de faire étalage d'un peu de joie, pour célébrer ce qu'ils avaient accompli en ce jour.

Alors pourquoi ne le faisaient-ils pas ?! Pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas d'être heureux ?! Qu'est-ce qui avait changé il y avait juste quelques minutes ?!

Peut-être que c'était l'expression sur le visage de Thor ? Combinée avec quelque chose qui sembla changer l'humeur de Loki à l'instant où il entendit la voix du Directeur. Ou la façon dont le dieu avait lancé les bracelets à Tony avec le regard le plus froid que son visage angélique pouvait lui donner ? Ou même l'ordre encore plus froid qui avait suivi ?

Une foule de questions semblait envahir son esprit, trop rapides et trop nombreuses pour se concentrer sur une seule. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Loki. Alors que les secondes passaient, cela commença à l'énerver. Comment était-il possible que le sorcier puisse être si confortable avec la nouvelle technologie aussi tôt ? Comment était-il capable de résoudre leur problème de signature en cette courte période de temps ? Comment un être qui avait tout le temps du monde pouvait-il apprendre _si _rapidement, pendant que lui, Tony Stark le mortel, ne faisait face qu'à de plus en plus de questions ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jarvis annonça que Fury et le reste des Avengers arrivaient. A cet instant Loki laissa retomber ses bras sur les côtés et s'éloigna des moniteurs.

**ooOoo**

« -Ça a l'air de fonctionner exactement comme nous en avons besoin, nota Fury, une expression satisfaite sur le visage. »

Durant de longues minutes il avait vérifié les résultats de la simulation sans un mot.

« -La seule chose que nous ne savons pas est combien de charges ont les condensateurs. Majoritairement cela va dépendre de la force des sorts de Surtr, expliqua Bruce en éteignant l'appareil.

-Ce qui veut dire que nous aurons toujours à éviter d'être touchés, ajouta Tony avec un petit rictus. Mais c'est ce qu'on devrait faire de toute façon, pas vrai ?

-Est-ce que j'ai raison, demanda Fury en désignant le moniteur. De dire que vous allez utiliser les condensateurs pour monter un champ de force autour de vous ?

-Exactement, répondit Bruce en s'asseyant sur une chaise proche. »

Fury échangea de longs regards avec Tasha et Clint, et cela fit monter une étrange nervosité en Tony.

« -Et vous avez fait tout ça en juste un jour ? demanda Natasha d'un ton sceptique.

-En effet, répondit Bruce avant de pencher la tête en arrière d'une façon assurée. Et je pourrais ajouter que Loki a fait un travail génial aujourd'hui. Sans sa contribution et ses efforts, cela nous aurait pris des semaines, des mois même. »

Loki. Qui à présent était assis dans un coin éloigné, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, les doigts lâchement entrelacés devant ses jambes, la tête reposant contre le mur, les yeux fermés comme étant dans son monde. Seule la vitesse de sa respiration leur dit qu'il était parfaitement réveillé. Mais il n'y avait rien à lire sur ses traits. Pas d'humeur, pas d'intention, rien. Comme s'il savait qu'il était observé à présent et qu'il ne voulait pas être vu.

« -Vous n'essayez pas de passer pour la victime que vous n'êtes pas, n'est-ce pas, Loki ? De me convaincre de façon subliminale de vous traiter plus gentiment que je ne le ferais autrement ? fit Fury d'un ton tranchant à travers la pièce.

-Comme si vous tomberiez dans le panneau, répondit le sorcier, sa voix calme et bénigne alors que ses yeux demeuraient fermés.

-Donc, éclairez-moi, pourquoi donc êtes-vous assis là comme ça ? demanda Fury. »

Ses lourdes bottes l'amenèrent lentement plus près du dieu au sol.

Du coin de l'œil, Tony put voir Thor agripper son marteau plus étroitement.

Et pourtant le dieu ne bougea rien que les lèvres en répondant.

« -Parce que je fais quelque chose que je vous conseille fortement d'essayer vous-même à l'occasion. »

Et avec ça il gratifia enfin le Directeur du regard de défi auquel Tony s'était presque attendu.

« -Je réfléchis.

-Sur quoi ?! répondit Fury, ignorant l'insulte.

-Mon plan pour me débarrasser de Surtr. »

Les yeux verts se refermèrent.

« -Qui pourrait devenir _notre _plan, si vous décidez de me faire confiance. Car de ce que je sais j'ai rempli ma part. »

Nick chercha le contact visuel avec Tony, Bruce et Thor. Obtenant la réception silencieuse qu'il recherchait, il se tourna de nouveau vers Loki.

« -Ça vous dit de partager ?

-Cela serait inutile, car vous n'oseriez pas suivre ce plan de toute façon, soupira le dieu. »

Fury inclina la tête sur le côté.

« -Pourquoi ça ? »

Il sonnait agacé. Cela faisait un contraste intéressant avec la voix indifférente de Loki.

« -Parce que vous ne me faites _pas _confiance. Je peux le lire dans la façon dont vous bougez, la façon dont vous me regardez et comment vous parlez. »

Des secondes de silence immobile envahirent la pièce. Le regard de Tony passa du dieu aux cheveux noirs à l'homme chauve. D'après le langage corporel Loki avait l'avantage, malgré le fait qu'il soit le prisonnier. Et juste quand il pensait que quelqu'un d'autre devrait briser le silence, Fury tourna les talons d'un mouvement fluide et marcha droit vers Tony, lui présentant sa paume ouverte.

« -La clé, s'il vous plaît.

-Clé ?! demanda l'ingénieur, confus. Quelle clé ?! …Oh ! »

Hâtivement il mit sa main dans sa poche, où il avait fourré la clé électronique plus tôt. Il la soupesa dans sa main et observa Loki attentivement, mais pas même la plus petite trace de rictus n'était discernable sur ses lèvres. Alors Tony lâcha la clé dans la paume de Fury.

« -Vous ne pensez pas sérieusement à lui donner accès à ses pouvoirs ! s'exclama Steve.

-Je pense que nous aurons à le faire de toute façon, dit Nick par-dessus son épaule, s'adressant au Capitaine. Si nous voulons combattre notre ennemi.

-Excusez-moi, objecta Steve avant de désigner Loki de sa main. Mais _il _est notre ennemi !

-Vraiment ? demanda le Dieu de la Malice, ses yeux verts braqués droit sur le soldat alors que sa tête reposait toujours contre le mur. »

Avant que Steve ne puisse prononcer le moindre autre mot, Fury referma la distance entre eux, se saisit de son bras pour le tourner sur le côté et murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille du blond. Les yeux de Tony passèrent à Natasha et Clint, qui se tenaient tous deux côte à côte et observaient la scène sans montrer la moindre émotion. Ils savaient quelque chose qui lui manquait. Il pouvait le sentir. Il y avait dû avoir une sorte d'accord secret avec Fury, ça au moins c'était clair pour Tony. Mais puisque Steve avait été avec eux durant les dernières heures, il n'était pas sûr que le Capitaine soit inclus également, d'après la façon dont il avait réagi à la décision de Fury.

Pendant ce temps Loki observait leur moindre mouvement. Il paraissait las et épuisé, mais Tony n'était pas dupe. Et pourtant il ne savait pas quoi penser des intentions de Nick de redonner plus ou moins sa liberté à Loki. La majorité en lui attendait juste de voir _si _cela arriverait vraiment ou si Fury jouait juste avec le dieu –bien qu'il soit sûr que Nick ne serait pas assez stupide pour agiter les clés devant les yeux de Loki juste pour les éloigner de nouveau. Mais la partie la plus petite de lui, celle qui pouvait déjà voir Loki sans les entraves, était déchirée entre l'anticipation et la peur. Une peur qui vous prenait à la gorge. Pas à cause de ce que le dieu pourrait faire. Ou, pas à cause de ça en premier lieu. Il avait peur de toutes les mauvaises choses que ses coéquipiers –ses amis- pourraient déclencher…quelque chose de terrible. Et si Loki n'avait que faire du self-control maintenant ? Bien sûr ils seraient en mesure de l'arrêter, mais à quel prix ?

Il retint inconsciemment sa respiration et regarda Fury revenir à leur prisonnier. Seul le son du cuir se faisait entendre alors que Fury se penchait pour passer la clé au-dessus des bracelets. Ils se déverrouillèrent sans un son et tombèrent bruyamment au sol. Puis le Directeur se redressa et fixa le dieu libre. Tout le long du processus, les yeux de Loki étaient sur le visage du Directeur, l'observant de près.

L'attente. C'était la seule chose qui existait dans cette pièce. A part les minuscules petites prières que Tony pouvait entendre dans sa tête. Et il était sûr qu'il n'était pas le seul à les répéter comme un mantra silencieux. _S'il te plaît, Loki, sois sage ! Faites que ce ne soit pas un de tes jeux. Ne commence aucun bain de sang. S'il te plaît, laisse la foi en toi que certains d'entre nous ont valoir quelque chose._

Ce fut le moment où Loki bougea. Il referma les yeux.

Ils le regardèrent tous rester assis là durant un long moment, s'attendant à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose d'autre à tout moment, mais rien ne se passa. Rien. Tony put voir le dos de Fury se tendre.

L'ingénieur eut un léger rictus. Imprévisible comme toujours. Oui, Loki était de loin l'être le plus intéressant qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Et le plus attrayant. Avec un peu de chance ce dieu pourrait devenir l'énigme de sa vie. Jour après jour il pourrait se rapprocher de la solution, mais il ne la révèlerait jamais complètement, il en était sûr. Et il en serait heureux. Parce qu'alors il aurait une chose dans sa vie qui ne l'ennuierait pas au bout d'un moment.

Fury s'éclaircit la gorge et prit la parole.

« -Puis-je demander ce que vous êtes en train de faire maintenant ? »

Loki prit une profonde et calme inspiration avant de répondre.

« -Je réfléchis. Encore. Ou toujours. »

Il ouvrit un œil pour regarder l'homme devant lui

« -D'aucun peut faire cela plus longtemps, vous savez ?

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi, ordonna Fury.

-Vous m'avez enfermé dans une boîte très peu divertissante. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je sois gentil avec vous. »

Un rictus commença à étirer le coin des lèvres du dieu.

« -Pour être honnête, c'est Mr. Stark qui vous a enfermé, fut la réponse de Nick en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Et vous semblez agir plutôt gentiment à sa proximité.

-Voulez-vous que je sois gentil avec vous comme je le suis avec Mr. Stark, Directeur ? demanda Loki avec un sourcil haussé et un ton de défi dans la voix.

-Non, répondit sèchement Nick, réalisant son erreur de raisonnement.

-Alors vivez avec la moquerie. »

Les yeux verts se refermèrent.

« -Et accordez-moi un autre instant, puis je serai prêt à présenter mon plan. »

Grinçant des dents, Fury tourna les talons et rejoignit le reste de l'équipe. C'était ridicule à quel point leur succès semblait dépendre de Loki. Leur ennemi. Et avec quelle facilité le dieu obtenait ce qu'il voulait même dans une situation comme ça. Encerclé par ses ennemis. Et de plus, Tony se demandait pourquoi Loki paraissait habitué à être dans cette position de négociation. Il avait dû traverser une quantité malsaine de trucs du genre.

Tony sirota le café qu'il avait fait quelques minutes auparavant et marcha vers les deux condensateurs qui étaient à présent posés soigneusement sur le plan de travail. Il laissa ses doigts passer dessus. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour ce dont il avait été témoin une heure plus tôt. Il le repassait en boucle encore et encore dans sa tête, mais il n'arrivait même pas à trouver un semblant de début pour décrire ce qu'il pensait qui avait pu se passer exactement alors que Loki canalisait ces énergies dans ses mains.

Il entendit l'équipe discuter de leur situation actuelle et autant qu'il adorerait participer, là tout de suite il ne pouvait juste pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire était entendre ce que le dieu suggèrerait.

Quelques instants plus tard, Loki expira longuement et bruyamment avant d'ouvrir les yeux et, ayant déjà leur attention, d'acquiescer en direction de Nick.

« -Donc. C'est quoi le plan ? »

Fury n'hésita pas à aller droit au but.

« -Vous devez me faire confiance, répéta Loki une fois de plus, mais cette fois cela sonnait plus comme une question. Autrement nous mourrons. Enfin, peut-être pas moi, mais cela n'a aucune importance pour vous, je pense. »

Les yeux verts regardèrent autour, attendant probablement une réaction quelconque. Mais à part Clint s'éclaircissant la gorge, aucune ne vint. Alors il se leva et continua.

« -Je vous ai dit qu'il n'y a qu'une façon de fermer le portail : poignarder Surtr par-derrière. Cela doit être fait de mes propres mains. Mais j'aurai besoin d'une distraction, et une vraiment bonne d'ailleurs, afin qu'il ne puisse pas se concentrer sur moi tout le temps.

-C'est là qu'on entre en jeu ? demanda Steve. »

Loki acquiesça, rendant directement son regard au soldat.

« -Oui. J'ai besoin que vous vous battiez contre lui pour détourner son attention. Puisque vous ne connaissez pas Surtr, je dois vous dire que ceci seul ne sera pas suffisant pour le distraire. Alors je veux que vous me combattiez également. »

Durant un instant la pièce fut envahie d'un silence de mort, la nouvelle information s'installant dans l'esprit de tout le monde. Tony fronça les sourcils distraitement, essayant de comprendre cette idée absurde. Mais cela n'avait aucun sens pour lui. D'après les expressions des autres, il n'était pas seul de cette opinion.

« -Pour quoi cela devrait-il être bien ?! »

Thor fut le premier à retrouver sa voix et dit ce que tous les autres pensaient.

Loki prit une profonde inspiration et s'assit au bord du bureau de Tony, ses doigts frottant la peau de son poignet. Peut-être qu'il voulait se débarrasser de la sensation fantôme du bracelet, songea Tony. Le Dieu de la Tromperie soupira et entrelaça ses doigts ensemble, laissant ses avant-bras reposer sur ses cuisses.

« -Nous devons jouer à un jeu avec Surtr et j'ai besoin que vous restiez dans votre rôle tout le temps. »

Ses yeux passèrent d'un Avenger à l'autre alors qu'il parlait.

« -Ma première étape sera de me téléporter sur l'île et d'aller le voir.

-Oubliez ça ! lâcha Steve. Nous n'allons pas vous laisser… »

Loki le réduisit au silence d'un seul geste de la main.

« -Ecoutez-moi, je vous prie. »

Tony pouvait voir que Cap fumait presque de colère, mais Steve la ravala et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« -D'accord. Continuez.

-Je dirai à Surtr que j'ai trouvé un moyen de vous attirer sur l'île. Cela sera nécessaire, alors il ne deviendra pas soupçonneux à l'instant même où il sentira votre présence là-bas. »

Bruce remua nerveusement dans son siège. Loki continua, sa voix aussi douce que du velours.

« -Je divulguerai que je vous ai dit comment fermer le portail et que j'ai accepté de vous aider.

-Je n'aime pas où ça va, dit Fury d'un ton bas, et pourtant cela envahit la pièce aisément.

-Moi non plus, répondit Loki, le regardant droit dans l'œil. Parce que pour beaucoup de raisons, cela pourrait tourner horriblement mal. Puis-je expliquer le reste à présent ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Fury d'un simple geste de la main.

-Je lui ferai croire que je vous ai convaincus d'être de votre côté afin d'amener votre équipe à sa portée. Que je faisais cela juste pour changer de camp de nouveau et vous combattre.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Tony.

-Anthony, écoute, dit Loki d'une voix calme inconcevable. La seule façon pour que Surtr perde sa concentration sur moi est de lui donner une raison pour laquelle je ne devrais être aucun danger pour lui. »

Thor s'éclaircit la gorge et ramena toute l'attention sur lui.

« -Alors tu veux que nous jouions le jeu ? Que nous jouions les trahis ?

-Oui, acquiesça le Dieu de la Tromperie.

-Ça devrait pas être dur, commenta sèchement Clint.

-Et alors ? demanda Tasha au sorcier. »

Loki prit une profonde inspiration et se redressa.

« -Alors j'essaierai de trouver un moyen de lui enfoncer ma lame dans le dos…Avec de la chance le combat sera suffisamment confus pour que Surtr ne soit pas en mesure de se concentrer sur nous tous. Et puisque je semblerai comme le moins dangereux en ces lieux, il sera inconscient de mon but jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

-C'est de la folie, dit Fury.

-Probablement, mais c'est le seul plan qui pourrait marcher, si vous me le demandez, sourit Loki. Cependant je suis toute ouïe si vous avez de meilleures suggestions. »

Nick foudroya le dieu du regard en retour. Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas donner de meilleure proposition. Aucun d'eux ne le pouvait.

« -Quelles sont nos chances ? voulut savoir Fury, s'adressant à Loki. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Est-ce important ? répondit le dieu.

-Oui.

-Alors elles sont bonnes. »

Fury lança un coup d'œil à Thor durant une seconde avant que ses yeux ne transpercent Loki de nouveau.

« -Vous mentez.

-C'est dans l'échelle des possibilités. »

Les yeux verts sourirent gentiment.

Tony regarda le visage de Steve passer de son expression je-n'aime-pas-ça à sa très rare expression je-déteste-ça, et d'une certaine façon il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être d'accord. Il avait envie de croire que ce n'était pas un piège, mais il y avait cette toute petite voix dans sa tête lui hurlant de faire volte-face et de fuir ce commando suicide.

« -Et le timing ? demanda-t-il, ses mots sonnant distants à ses oreilles. Y a-t-il un mot clé pour que nous sachions quand l'attaquer ?

-Bien sûr que non, soupira Loki, mais son expression demeura amicale. Je pense qu'on passerait pour des idiots si nous utilisons des signes si évidents. Avec ma verve à portée de main, je m'autorise à croire que d'une certaine manière nous trouvions une façon plus élégante et clandestine.

-Sympa, fit remarquer Clint avec un acquiescement approbateur. »

Thor passa d'un pied à l'autre, de même que Fury. Mais ce fut Bruce qui posa la question.

« -Avez-vous la moindre idée de _comment_ vous allez faire ça ?

-Il nous l'a déjà dit, dit Clint avec un petit sourire entendu qu'il dirigea vers Loki. »

Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur l'archer à présent.

« -Il nous fera des signes de main.

-Vous me voyez impressionné, agent Barton, fit Loki avec un large sourire avant d'étirer les doigts. Je commence à vous apprécier.

-Vous dérange pas de nous donner un peu de contexte, gentlemen ? ordonna plus que demanda Fury. »

Et il y eut de nouveau ce rictus désobligeant sur le visage du dieu. Loki entrelaça lâchement ses doigts.

« -Autant que je déteste me répéter, je vais le redire. Cette fois écoutez attentivement ! »

Tony garda les yeux sur les mains du dieu, attendant quoi que ce soit que Barton était convaincu serait là.

« -Je pense que nous passerions pour des idiots si nous utilisons des signes si évidents, dit Loki une fois de plus, cette fois beaucoup plus lentement et avec un rictus condescendant aux lèvres. »

Pendant ce temps Tony n'était pas sûr de lire la chose comme il fallait, mais de temps à autre le dieu levait son petit doigt nonchalamment un tout petit peu, juste pour le diriger légèrement contre le dos de son autre main. Et s'il avait vu juste, Loki le bougeait sur le _je_, le _fais _et les _des signes_, ce qui ferait sens jusque-là. Essayant fortement de se concentrer en utilisant la combinaison de son ouïe et de sa vue, Tony se concentra pour capter chaque accentuation qu'il semblait y avoir. Loki échangea un regard avec Nick et continua.

« -_Avec ma _verve à portée de _main_, je m'autorise à croire que _d'une_ certaine manière nous trouvions une _façon_ plus élégante et _clandestine_. »

Il y eut une courte pause faite de silence, jusqu'à ce que Fury de rassemble bruyamment les mots.

« -_Je fais des signes avec ma main d'une façon clandestine._

-Non, rétorqua Loki. _Je _le fais. Je doute que _vous _soyez suffisamment intelligent pour ça. »

Mais alors il sourit à Nick, ce qui enleva pas mal d'hostilité à sa dernière remarque.

« -On aura besoin de pratiquer ça. Beaucoup ! mentionna Bruce. »

Tony n'aurait pas pu être plus d'accord.

**ooOoo**

Avec Loki étant de toute évidence capable de placer des messages subliminaux dans presque chaque phrase qu'il disait, ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'il en ferait usage de temps à autre, de façon à ce qu'ils puissent s'entraîner à les lire.

Mais encore plus important : ils avaient un plan. Ils en avaient discuté encore et encore cette nuit, trouvant raison après raison pourquoi cela ne marcherait jamais. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils leur manquaient toujours une alternative et, en y regardant de plus près, que le plan que Loki leur offrait pourrait vraiment marcher. Pourtant il manquait une chose.

De la confiance.

Des deux côtés.

La chose amusante pour Tony était qu'il semblait que c'était Loki qui faisait tout pour gagner leur confiance, quoi qu'il en coûte. Alors quand Fury eut l'idée de la nécessité d'une télécommande pour les bracelets afin d'être en mesure d'arrêter Loki dès qu'ils pensaient qu'ils pourraient prendre le mauvais chemin, le Dieu du Feu accepta.

**ooOoo**

Avec un petit bruit, les bracelets se refermèrent autour des poignets de Loki.

« -Comment savons-nous que ça marche ? demanda Natasha. »

Sa main reposait calmement mais était prête au-dessus de la garde de l'arme à sa ceinture. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'être ainsi armée depuis le jour où Loki était entré dans la tour la première fois. Il n'y avait pas eu un jour où Tony l'avait vue sans. Pas pendant que Loki était parti et pas pendant qu'il était emprisonné. Et bien sûr pas maintenant.

« -Avez-vous besoin d'une preuve ? répondit le Dieu de la Tromperie.

-Cela marchait avant, lança nonchalamment Tony. J'ai simplement installé le receveur. »

Steve, qui venait d'entrer dans l'atelier cinq minutes plus tôt, passait d'un pied à l'autre.

« -Faites-nous une faveur, _s'il vous plaît_. »

Même un imbécile pourrait entendre à quel point Cap était mal à l'aise avec la situation et combien il avait peu de sympathie pour le dieu, qui se contenta de rendre le faux sourire du soldat.

Loki déplaça son poids de ses talons sur ses orteils et inversement avant de soupirer profondément.

« -Très bien, acquiesça-t-il avant d'incliner la tête. Comment ? »

Dans la lumière blanc-bleu et dans l'angle dans lequel sa tête était, les traits de Loki paraissaient étranges. Presque sinistres.

Le soldat fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui, son regard vague. Il semblait réfléchir à un moyen de vérifier que les bracelets fonctionneraient avec la télécommande, laquelle ses doigts soulevèrent distraitement sur le bureau à côté de lui. Les yeux verts suivaient chacun de ses mouvements avec prudence et curiosité. Steve tapota le petit dispositif contre son menton fraîchement rasé, son regard rencontrant celui de Loki.

Tony échangea un bref regard avec Natasha. Elle paraissait calme, mais prête à intervenir si la situation dégénérait. Lui-même s'appuya contre le bureau et lutta contre son impulsion de se disputer avec Steve à propos du fait qu'il ose penser que les bracelets ne marcheraient plus juste parce qu'ils avaient été améliorés. Il savait que cela ne devrait pas le déranger, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses talents d'ingénieur, sa fierté était facilement blessée.

Steve éloigna la télécommande de son menton et la pointa vers un point à quelques mètres d'eux.

« -Allez là et tournez-nous le dos. »

Tony ne manqua pas la façon dont la paupière inférieure de Loki tressaillit un peu à l'ordre soudain. L'Ase semblait avoir du mal à contrôler sa colère. Que quelqu'un lui parle avec une telle insolence et lui donne des ordres comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire domestique sans cervelle était sans précédent. A leur ahurissement il fit ce qu'on lui demandait de faire, bien que la façon dont il se mordait la lèvre inférieure en dise long.

« -Et maintenant ? demanda Loki, agacé, son épaule toujours partiellement tournée vers eux.

-Jetez un quelconque sortilège longue-durée. Quelque chose que nous pouvons voir clairement d'ici, répondit Steve, relevant un peu la tête.

-Des souhaits particuliers ?! »

Le ton dans la voix de Loki rendait clair le fait que sa patience était à bout.

Tony savait ce que Steve avait derrière la tête. Il voulait voir si le sort cesserait au moment où il enfonçait le bouton de la télécommande. Il pouvait être sûr que Loki n'était pas en mesure de voir ou d'entendre quand cela arriverait, alors il ne pouvait pas cesser le sort volontairement afin de les tromper. Un plan simple, mais un bon. Et un qui n'était pas nécessaire selon Tony. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ravala sa fierté. Et là il remarqua l'étrange regard que Tasha et Steve échangèrent.

« -Un sortilège de feu quelconque serait parfait, suggéra Cap en redonnant sa complète attention au dieu expectatif. »

_« Entre toutes choses ça doit être du feu ?!_, pensa Tony, se demandant si Steve l'avait fait exprès. »

Loki leur tourna complètement le dos et pris quelques profondes inspirations. Puis il tendit un de ses bras sur le côté et claqua des doigts. Instantanément une forte flamme apparut dans sa paume, faisant trembler de chaleur l'air au-dessus.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Tony secoua la tête, fasciné. Entouré par toutes les machines compliquées qu'il connaissait par cœur, il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d'une simple flamme qui léchait la peau nue, la touchait, la revendiquant et ne la blessant pas. Ce n'était pas de la magie. C'était un miracle.

La tête de Loki était basse. C'était une image troublante. Il avait l'air plein de dignité. Et pourtant…impuissant. Une vue qui laissait Tony légèrement inquiet.

Avec un sifflement sonore, Loki secoua la main en l'air, comme pour se débarrasser du feu. La flamme disparut instantanément et le dieu tourna la tête pour regarder sa main toujours tendue.

« -Ça marche. »

Steve semblait satisfait.

« -Eteignez-les de nouveau ! »

Un murmure dangereusement bas atteignit leurs oreilles. Ses yeux passèrent de Steve à Loki. Le soldat tint sa position, sachant qu'il avait le pouvoir du dieu entre ses mains. Littéralement. Et quelque chose dit à Tony que le bouton n'avait pas été renfoncé.

En une fraction de seconde Loki s'était retourné vers eux, la tête basse, ses yeux brillant d'exaspération à travers ses cils sombres.

« -Je déteste me répéter ! dit-il un peu plus fort. »

A côté de lui Tony entendit Natasha prendre son arme dans son holster.

« -Steve ! siffla-t-elle. »

Et il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête et la regarder pour savoir qu'elle visait Loki.

Tony s'éloigna du bureau et marcha droit au milieu de la ligne entre le soldat et le sorcier.

« -Calmez-vous ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme. Tous les deux ! »

Des pas lourds lui dirent que Loki refermait rapidement la distance entre eux. Il tourna la tête juste à temps pour regarder le dieu tendre la main vers lui et le pousser hors de son chemin. Loki avait mis bien plus de force dans le geste que nécessaire, faisant trébucher Tony en arrière.

En un clin d'œil Loki attrapa Steve à la gorge de la même main avec laquelle il avait tenu la flamme quelques secondes auparavant et le poussa contre le mur le plus proche.

« -Eloignez-vous de lui ! hurla Natasha, son arme prête à tirer sur le dieu. »

Mais, pas impressionné par ses tentatives, Loki se pencha un peu plus près de l'homme et éleva la voix de nouveau.

« -Est-ce que je suis clair _maintenant _?! »

Tony fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude et…de perplexité. Pourquoi Steve ne se défendait pas ?! Pourquoi faisait-il une expression si étrange bordel ?! Comme s'il était dégoûté et en train d'essayer de le cacher en quelque sorte ?

Puis Loki le lâcha et tourna son attention sur Tasha, qui pointait toujours le pistolet pointé droit sur son cœur, suivant ses moindres mouvements.

« -Du calme, femme, lui dit-il avec un sourire tordu avant de faire quelques pas vers elle. _Si _je voulais _vraiment _faire du mal à l'un de vous, je me ferais comprendre sans le moindre doute. »

Les yeux de Tony s'écarquillèrent un peu à ça. Son regard tomba sur Steve, dont la main serrée autour de la télécommande et l'autre essuyaient quelque chose d'imaginaire sur sa gorge. L'homme blond considéra ses doigts d'un regard pensif avant de faire de même avec la main de Loki. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement lorsqu'il comprit enfin.

« -Je suis désolé, dit Steve d'une voix rauque.

-Oh, j'espère que vous l'êtes, répondit Loki et, de toute évidence de nouveau en mesure de jeter des sorts, de guérir sa main brûlée en se dirigeant lentement vers la sortie. »

Tony se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas remarqué la peau meurtrie plus tôt. A moitié près de la porte de verre, le dieu regarda par-dessus son épaule avec un sourire qui parut étrangement doux.

« -Imaginez cela, dit-il aux trois humains. Vous me demandez une faveur et je m'y soumets. Puis je demande quelque en retour et vous refusez. »

Il souffla un peu d'air par le nez et brisa le contact visuel, regardant quelque chose au loin.

« -Bizarre. Cela ne devrait-il pas être le contraire ?! »

Loki n'attendit pas de réponse cependant.

« -Je suppose que nous avons terminé ici ? ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la pièce. »

Lorsque Tony vit le dieu disparaître de sa vue, il regarda ses amis. Il trouva Steve en train de fixer la télécommande dans sa main.

« -Ce n'était pas exactement utile, soupira Natasha avant de laisser glisser son arme de nouveau dans son holster.

-J'ai dit que je suis désolé, répéta Steve, touchant sa gorge de nouveau. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. »

Tony écouta son instinct et fut sûr que, d'après la réaction de Loki, ce n'était rien de grave.

« -Ça va, mon pote, dit-il à son ami. Il peut supporter un peu de douleur. »

Cap le regarda droit dans les yeux, lui lançant un regard dubitatif.

« -Il m'a saisi tellement fort à la gorge que je pouvais à peine respirer ! Ça m'a semblé des plus sérieux à moi !

-Ouais, je sais, il exagère un peu des fois, dit Tony avec un grand sourire. Ça a dû envoyer quelques frissons supplémentaires le long de ta colonne vertébrale !

-Est-ce que tu viens juste de paraître _excité _?! demanda Steve, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-Quelque chose ne va sérieusement pas avec vous, Stark ! »

Natasha secoua la tête, bien qu'elle soit depuis longtemps habituée à la façon bizarre dont le milliardaire catégorisait les situations comme ça.

**ooOoo**

Le matin suivant ils s'assirent ensemble autour de la table dans la cuisine et profitèrent de leur petit déjeuner. Le seul qui manquait était Loki, qui s'était excusé auprès de Tony, lui disant qu'il aurait besoin d'un peu de temps pour lui-même. Jarvis avait l'instruction de les informer immédiatement si le dieu de la malice tentait quelque chose de stupide. Ayant ce genre de renfort au niveau de la sécurité, ils s'autorisèrent à se détendre et à plaisanter un moment.

Thor s'occupait de son troisième bol de céréales et Clint et Natasha n'étaient pas d'accord sur la raison de pourquoi les poulets seraient immobilisés lorsque retournés sur le dos. Puis ils entendirent des pas précipités dévaler les escaliers au-dessus du bar. L'instant d'après Loki apparut au coin. Avec ses cheveux parfaitement en place et chacun de ses vêtements Asgardiens, bien que cela ne soit pas beaucoup, Tony pensa que Loki cherchait à impressionner quelqu'un.

« -Je dois aller chercher mon armure et rendre visite à Surtr, dit le dieu avec une expression nonchalante, ses doigts occupés à cacher les bracelets sous ses manches. Cela ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une heure. Soyez gentils et gardez vos doigts loin de votre petit jouet. »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse. Ses yeux verts croisèrent ceux chocolat de Tony. Puis Loki fut parti, ne laissant que de l'air derrière.

Le premier mouvement à la table fut celui de la main de Steve lâchant son couteau, lequel retentit contre l'assiette en-dessous.

« -Ahm…fit Clint, trop stupéfait pour savoir quoi dire.

-Est-ce qu'il vient juste de…partir ? demanda Bruce en se tournant pour regarder Thor. »

L'Ase était perdu dans ses pensées et fixait furieusement l'endroit où son frère avait été quelques secondes auparavant.

« -Donne-moi la télécommande, ordonna Tony avant de tendre la main, paume ouverte, vers Steve, qui se contenta de le gratifier d'un regard.

-Pourquoi je devrais ? demanda-t-il.

-Parce que je veux pas que tu fasses quoi que ce soit de stupide, répondit prudemment l'ingénieur.

-Excuse-moi ?! dit Steve, se levant sur ses pieds et sortant le petit dispositif de sa poche. Si moi enfonçant ce bouton est stupide, alors qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça _bordel ?! »

Il désigna l'endroit que fixait Thor.

« -Merde ! lâcha Natasha avant de se lever de sa place aussi. Et quoi maintenant ?!

-On attend, dit Thor, ses lèvres bougeant à peine, sa voix plus grave que d'habitude, presque comme pour essayer de se calmer.

-C'est tout ?! s'exclama Steve. On attend ?! On le laisse s'en sortir comme ça ?! »

La seconde suivant les paumes de Thor frappèrent la table, faisant sauter les couverts de plusieurs centimètres. Le dieu ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

« -Croyez-moi, dit-il, luttant pour garder sa voix sous contrôle. C'est juste aussi frustrant pour moi que ça l'est pour vous. Surtout parce qu'il le fait exprès ! Mais… »

Il ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Steve.

« -…ce n'est rien qu'une sorte de provocation de sa part. C'est quelque chose dont il a besoin afin de se mettre à faire ce que nous voulons qu'il fasse.

-Doonc…tu penses qu'il va revenir ? demanda Bruce avant de porter son mug de café à ses lèvres.

-Il ne nous aurait pas dit _qu'il _était sur le point de partir autrement, répondit le Dieu du Tonnerre avant de contourner la table pour se diriger dans le salon. »

Tony passa ses doigts dans sa barbe. Il s'attendait à dire quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à penser à quelque chose d'utile. Ses pensées tournaient autour de chaque souvenir des dernières semaines et il supplia que Thor ait raison.

« -N'ose même pas appuyer sur ce bouton ! dit-il à Steve avant de rejoindre le dieu blond. »

**ooOoo **

Les minutes passèrent lentement. Jarvis leur dirait s'il remarquait la présence de Loki quelque part dans la tour, mais l'IA n'avait rien dit jusque-là. L'heure que le dieu s'était donné était passée depuis longtemps. Aucun d'eux n'avait dit quoi que ce soit. Mais il y avait des regards. Certains étaient pleins d'inquiétude, d'autres pleins de colère.

Il n'était pas certain de pourquoi, mais Tony ne doutait pas que le dieu leur reviendrait. Son cœur l'avait convaincu qu'il était proche. Son cœur, ce petit trompeur, qui l'avait laissé tomber auparavant. Et pourtant il était fidèle, contrairement à certains de ses coéquipiers.

« -Je vous avais dit que c'était une ruse ! déclara Steve avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret de bar le plus proche. »

Tony reconnut un mouvement près de la porte du coin de l'œil. Alors il tourna un peu la tête et sourit intérieurement un instant plus tard. Faisant de nouveau face à Steve, il lui répondit :

« -C'en est pas une. Crois-moi, il sera de retour à tout instant.

-Tu as toujours foi en ton amant, commenta Clint, un large sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Barton, répliqua Tony. Je te jure que je vais… »

Il fit une pause, se rendant compte que Clint était bien trop calme pour la situation. A moins que lui, aussi, n'ait vu l'aigle sautiller silencieusement à travers la porte ouverte. Les yeux du faucon glissèrent dans la direction générale où se trouvait l'aigle, signalant qu'il était conscient de leur compagnie. Tony aurait dû le savoir. Probablement que Barton était même le premier à savoir que Loki était revenu. Cependant, il ne dit pas un mot et à la place sembla profiter de toute cette situation. Et Tony décida qu'il jouerait le jeu. Et il se fit une note mentale pour trouver pourquoi Jarvis ne pouvait pas reconnaître le dieu sous cette forme. Les autres ne pouvaient pas voir Loki depuis leurs angles, alors il avait la chance d'attendre et de voir ce qui se passerait.

« -…je sais pas ce que je vais faire si t'arrêtes pas de dire des trucs comme ça, fit-il, terminant sa menace. Mais je vais penser à quelque chose. Peut-être que je demanderai même à Loki pour des suggestions. Compris ?

-Sérieusement, nous avons des problèmes bien plus importants en ce moment, intervint Natasha, ses bras croisés devant sa poitrine. Pouvons-nous nous concentrer dessus, s'il vous plaît ?

-Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas pensé à ajouter un traqueur aux bracelets ? dit Bruce, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier, mais faisant jurer Tony silencieusement pour ne pas y avoir pensé lui-même.

-Quel est le rayon de la télécommande ? demanda Steve, désignant le dispositif sur le comptoir du bar.

-Sais pas. Toute la planète, je pense, fit Tony en haussant les épaules et regardant l'aigle se diriger sans un bruit vers le large tapis devant la cheminée. »

Il était des plus sûrs que Loki cherchait juste l'endroit parfait pour se transformer spectaculairement juste devant leurs yeux et leur faire la morale sur le fait de donner un accès libre à leurs quartiers généraux à des ennemis potentiels avant de les gratifier d'un de ses regards dédaigneux. Ou, peut-être, quelque chose s'était mal passé et il n'avait pas eu d'autre possibilité que de voler jusqu'ici au lieu de se téléporter ? Il aurait une réponse dès que Loki serait de nouveau _Loki. _

« -Nous avons attendu le double du temps qu'il a dit avoir besoin. Il ne reviendra pas de son plein gré, déclara Steve avec une colère claire dans la voix, avant de se saisir de la télécommande, enfonçant le bouton qui déclenchait le système bloqueur de magie. »

Cela prit trop longtemps à Tony pour se rendre compte de ce que préparait son coéquipier. Il tendit la main pour retirer le dispositif des doigts tendus de Steve, mais tout ce qu'il put attraper fut de l'air. Juste au moment où il entendit le _thump _sonore, il fit volte-face. Loki était allongé nu sur le sol. Il avait dû le heurter de manière plutôt peu gracieuse une seconde plus tôt. Le reste de l'équipe à part Clint lâcha un son surpris alors qu'ils prenaient conscience de ce qui venait de se passer.

Cela prit un moment à Tony de rassembler ses pensées et d'agir. Puisque Loki ne bougea pas instantanément, il y avait de bonnes chances que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Peut-être que la déconnexion soudaine avec sa magie avait des conséquences imprévisibles lorsqu'il s'agissait de sorts de transformation. Mais juste au moment où Tony bougea en direction du sorcier, Loki lâcha un soupir agacé et se releva sur ses pieds.

« -Est-ce que tu vas bien, mon frère ? demanda Thor, plein d'inquiétude. »

Des mèches noires recouvraient la majorité de son visage alors que Loki fixa les bracelets sur ses poignets durant un moment.

« -Oui. Merci, répondit-il enfin, bien qu'il soit clair que seul le premier mot était adressé à son frère. »

Et Loki ne fit aucun effort pour se couvrir. Au lieu de ça il releva lentement le menton et regarda Steve droit dans les yeux.

« -C'est exactement le niveau d'intelligence auquel je m'attendais de la part d'un soldat sans cervelle comme vous.

-D'où est-ce que vous êtes sorti bordel ?! s'exclama le Capitaine, ses doigts serrant la télécommande. Vous êtes-vous rendu invisible ?!

-Bien sûr, répondit Loki, sarcastique. Pour quelle autre raison enlèverais-je mes vêtements.

-Il était là depuis une minute ou deux déjà. »

Ce fut Clint qui prit la parole à présent.

« -Il est arrivé sous sa forme d'aigle.

-Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas nous le dire ?! lui demanda Thor avec de la colère dans sa voix.

-Parce qu'il l'a pas vue arriver celle-là, répondit Tony avant d'arracher le dispositif des doigts de Steve pour appuyer de nouveau sur le bouton. Et moi non plus. »

Le sorcier plia les doigts, prononça un « Merci » indifférent et commença à se diriger vers les escaliers menant à l'étage, traversant le groupe de gens sur son chemin.

« -Tu peux…erm, invoquer tes vêtements, si tu veux. »

Tony fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air de son lui habituel, mais cela ne marcha pas très bien. Trop grandes étaient ses inquiétudes que Loki ne se venge en quelque sorte de cette disgrâce.

« -Je sais, Stark, répondit le Dieu de la Tromperie sans se retourner. »

Ils le regardèrent prendre les escaliers d'un pas hâtif. Juste quand il atteignit la porte, Thor lança :

« -Est-ce que tout s'est passé comme prévu ? »

Loki s'arrêta net. Durant un instant il se tint là, immobile et nu. Puis il inspira profondément et ouvrit la porte.

« -Parfaitement, dit-il avant de partir. »

Tony regarda la porte un moment de plus, d'une certaine façon attendant quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Juste…quelque chose.

« -C'était une idée très intelligente, Steve Rogers, déclara froidement Thor, ses yeux ne laissant aucun doute sur le fait qu'il soit sérieusement en colère.

-Je…je voulais pas que _ça _arrive ! répondit Cap, son visage un étalage de conviction en conflit avec du regret. Mais comment aurais-je dû savoir qu'il était là depuis le début ?! »

Le Dieu de la Foudre fit quelques pas lourds en direction du soldat blond, pointant son doigt sur lui.

« -Tu aurais pu le _tuer _! hurla-t-il droit dans sa figure. Et s'il avait encore été sur cette île ?! Et si quelque chose avait mal tourné ?! Et s'il avait été au milieu d'un combat et que soudainement il n'aurait plus été en mesure de se défendre ?! A cause de toi ?! Même si ce n'était que _voler _sous sa forme d'aigle, tu l'aurais fait tomber du ciel…

-Thor ! l'interrompit Natasha. Je pense qu'il comprend.

-Et s'il avait trouvé un moyen de s'échapper ?! hurla Steve en retour au dieu. Combien de temps aurais-tu attendu qu'il revienne ?! Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait plongé le monde dans encore plus de chaos ?! As-tu déjà oublié ce qu'il a fait avant ?!

-Comme si je pouvais oublier ce…commença à répondre Thor, mais il fut coupé par Tony.

-Comme si aucun de nous le pouvait ! soupira fortement le milliardaire. Je pourrais m'envier d'avoir eu un missile nucléaire entre les mains, grâce à Loki. »

Le sarcasme dégoulinait de chaque syllabe. Il regarda Steve.

« -Mais là tout de suite tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il nous est revenu. »

Et avec ça il tourna la tête pour parler à Thor.

« -Et il va bien. La situation a l'air sauve, alors faites de votre mieux pour qu'elle reste ainsi. »

Il déglutit et redressa son dos.

« -Je vais voir comment il va maintenant. »

**ooOoo**

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire de lui. Entrait-il vraiment dans son propre appartement en mode furtif ? De toute évidence oui. D'un côté, parce qu'il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre là, au cas où Loki n'était pas dans la chambre d'invités de l'étage. De l'autre, au cas où le dieu était là maintenant, Tony ne voulait pas le déranger. Il voulait vérifier l'humeur générale en premier.

Le salon était vide. Une pluie fine avait commencé à tomber dehors, laissant de petites gouttes sur la fenêtre. Les nuages d'un gris argent qui coloraient le ciel d'un motif tacheté donnaient à la pièce une étrange atmosphère.

Tony jeta un œil dans la chambre. Vide également. Il soupira lourdement. Cela voulait dire que Loki s'était éloigné d'eux. De lui. Avec de la chance il trouverait le dieu à côté. Une autre possibilité lui tomba dessus. Et si Loki s'était déjà téléporté autre part ? Et si cet incident et la méfiance flagrante l'avaient suffisamment insulté pour qu'il parte ? Mais il ne serait pas si imprudent, n'est-ce pas ?

Avec qu'il ne puisse se perdre dans des pensées encore plus sombres, il remarqua quelque chose. La porte de la salle de bain était fermée. Il avait l'habitude de la laisser ouverte.

Il savait qu'il pouvait demander à Jarvis, mais il aimait faire cela de la vieille manière. Alors il frappa doucement et écouta attentivement pour capter le moindre son à l'intérieur. Rien. Il frappa de nouveau, demandant « Loki ? T'es là ? »

Un instant plus tard, un « Entrez » sec retentit de l'autre côté de la porte. Cela ne sonnait pas comme un rejet, mais pas accueillant non plus. Alors il rejeta ses épaules en arrière et entra dans la salle de bain.

Il trouva Loki allongé dans la baignoire, les yeux fermés et son corps entouré d'eau chaude et vaporeuse. La lumière diffuse provenant de l'immense fenêtre juste derrière la baignoire était la seule illumination.

« -Tu te sens bien ? demanda l'humain en faisant un pas après l'autre, lentement, refermant la distance jusqu'au dieu.

-Bien sûr, fut la courte réponse.

-C'est un mensonge, déclara Tony.

-De toute évidence, soupira Loki. »

Il avait atteint la baignoire et il s'assit sur le tapis duveteux de façon à faire face à l'Ase. Il étudia l'expression immobile un moment.

« -Regarde-moi, osa-t-il ordonner une minute plus tard. »

A sa surprise, les yeux verts obéirent et se mirent à fixer les siens en retour. Ils étaient froids et réservés. Et puis, lentement, très lentement, ils s'adoucirent et devinrent de plus en plus familiers. Il essaya de penser aux mots justes à dire, mais Loki fut plus rapide.

« -Vous auriez dû l'arrêter, vous savez ? dit le dieu à voix basse.

-Qui ?! demanda Tony, irrité.

-Ce soldat. »

Au moins Loki n'avait-il pas dit _soldat _avec le ton de dégoût qu'il utilisait habituellement. Cette fois il avait juste _dit _le mot. Tony se demanda si c'était une sorte d'amélioration.

« -Si tu t'étais téléporté au lieu de te faufiler… »

Il essaya de sourire un peu.

« -…alors tu aurais pu toi-même l'éviter.

-J'avais mes raisons, Stark. »

Les yeux verts regardèrent par la fenêtre.

« -Dis-moi, invita-t-il gentiment, et pourtant fermement. »

Heureusement le tapis était énormément confortable.

« -Ressources limitées, soupira le sorcier avant de passer ses mains mouillées sur son visage. J'ai besoin de beaucoup de magie pour me téléporter sur l'île. Encore plus si je veux en partir. Le cristal dans mon sceptre était presque vide et j'ai dû utiliser le peu de magie qui restait en moi. Et j'ai eu un peu plus de complications sur le chemin en rentrant ici.

-Un peu plus ?

-Ne demandez pas.

-Donc…se métamorphoser ne requiert pas autant d'effort ? voulut savoir Tony par curiosité. »

Loki secoua la tête.

« -Ce qui est dur est la concentration constante sur ce à quoi vous voulez ressembler, mais cela ne nécessite pas tant d'énergie que ça.

-Et pourquoi tu t'es pas changé en ta forme normale au moment où t'as atteint le bâtiment ? »

Tony n'en était pas sûr, mais c'était presque comme si le dieu essayait de cacher un sourire.

« -En rétrospective ce n'était pas une de mes idées les plus brillantes, répondit Loki. »

Tony rit doucement et s'appuya un peu plus contre la baignoire. Il eut l'impulsion de tendre la main et de toucher le visage du dieu ou sa main, mais il ne céda pas. Loki n'avait pas l'air de vouloir ça en ce moment. A la place il prit de nouveau la parole.

« -Je suis désolé pour le moment embarrassant qu'on t'a causé.

-C'était agaçant pour moi d'avoir mon sort brisé comme ça. Mais embarrassant ? »

Il y avait une vague confusion dans les yeux verts.

« -Non. Pourquoi ?

-Tout le monde t'a vu nu, déclara Tony, ses doigts se tendant vers le bord de la baignoire distraitement et s'enfonçant dans l'eau.

-Et ? »

Loki plaça la main sur son épaule et y appliqua une pression comme pour essayer de détendre un muscle tendu.

« -Et ?!

-Mon corps est parfait et une fête pour les yeux. Pourquoi devrais-je ressentir de la honte ou de l'embarras ? »

Tony secoua la tête, incrédule, puis sourit largement, amusé.

« -A chaque fois que je pense avoir le plus grand ego de l'humanité, tu me contredis.

-Correction. Vous avez _en effet _le plus gros ego de _l'humanité_, dit Loki, prenant son temps pour afficher le sourire le plus arrogant sur ses lèvres. _Je _suis un _dieu_. »

Tony haussa les sourcils et désigna un des bracelets de Loki.

« -Dois-je les réactiver ?

-Dans quel but, Stark ? fit le dieu avec un rictus. Sérieusement, vous devriez me connaître mieux…

-Attends, le coupa Tony. Tu sens ça aussi ? Comme du charbon et du soufre ou…

-C'est moi, Stark. »

Le dieu roula des yeux.

« -Devinez pourquoi je prends un bain, génie.

-Dégoûtant, lâcha l'ingénieur. Pourquoi tu pues comme ça ?! A cause de Surtr ? »

Loki glissa plus profondément dans l'eau comme s'il avait besoin de plus de contact avec le liquide chaud réconfortant.

« -Oui. »

Tony étudia les traits du sorcier durant un moment. C'était étonnamment simple de regarder au-delà du masque insouciant. Peut-être parce que Loki n'essayait pas beaucoup de cacher sa véritable humeur.

« -Ça s'est pas très bien passé sur l'île, pas vrai ?

-Non, fut la réponse basse. »

Les yeux émeraude se focalisèrent de nouveau sur le ciel gris.

« -Es-tu blessé ? »

Les trois petits mots baignaient d'inquiétude.

Un « Non » doux passa les lèvres fines. Tony n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le croire.

« -Et as-tu réussi ? demanda-t-il à la place. »

Loki le regarda droit dans les yeux, y recherchant quelque chose.

« -Merci, dit-il, sérieux.

-Pour quoi ? demanda Tony, confus.

-Pour poser ces questions dans cet ordre en particulier. »

Un sourire timide jouait sur les lèvres du dieu.

Tony imita son expression et ferma les yeux une seconde ou deux.

« -Et oui, entendit-il Loki parler de nouveau. J'ai réussi. »

Il se leva lentement et se pencha pour embrasser la tête du sorcier.

« -Tu es génial, tu sais ? dit-il avec un sourire fier en quelque sorte.

-Je sais, répondit le dieu. »

Tony eut un petit rire à ça.

« -Ok, je vais te laisser tranquille maintenant. Tu pourrais avoir envie de te détendre sans avoir de compagnie. »

Et avec ça il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la porte, mais se retourna vers l'autre côté de la pièce une fois encore.

« -Puis-je demander où est ton armure ? »

Les mains pâles s'élevèrent hors de l'eau. Ses doigts dansèrent à travers l'air et la vapeur. Et puis, comme tombant de limbes inter-dimensionnelles, la tenue de Loki atterrit au sol, avec son sceptre qui heurta les tuyaux dans un cliquetis.

« -Maintenant elle est là, déclara le sorcier. »

Sa curiosité suppliait Tony de demander où il avait stocké tous ces objets, mais ses yeux se focalisèrent sur une longue traînée rouge sur une des manches de l'armure. Le tissu était déchiré à deux endroits. Il tendit la main pour examiner les vêtements à la recherche de davantage de signes de dommages possibles, mais une voix calme l'arrêta.

« -Je vais bien, Stark. C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. Faites-moi confiance, s'il vous plaît. »

Durant un instant Tony eut un débat intérieur à propos de savoir si oui ou non il devrait commencer à discuter avec Loki là-dessus, mais il décida que pour le moment il devrait faire ce qu'on lui demandait.

« -Ok, dit-il avant de se retourner pour ouvrir la porte. Nous rejoindras-tu dès que t'auras fini ici ? demanda-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

-Oui, répondit le dieu. »

Réticent, Tony ferma la porte.

**ooOoo**

Pendant ce temps ses amis s'étaient calmés. Thor et Steve étaient même paisiblement assis l'un à côté de l'autre. L'équipe bénéficiait vraiment de la nature bienveillante de ces deux-là. Une demi-heure plus tard Fury arriva et un instant après ça Loki les rejoignit.

Le Dieu du Feu excusait tout avec un _'Cela aurait dû être fait de toute façon, alors quel est l'intérêt de discuter du _quand _?' _Et un calme _'Cela m'a pris plus longtemps que je le pensais. Les choses prennent en effet plus de temps parfois.' _Ils avalèrent la chose et se concentrèrent sur les étapes suivantes à la place. Loki leur présenta quelques techniques de combat et sorts de Surtr, afin qu'ils puissent se préparer. Et ils planifièrent une heure d'entraînement journalier pour apprendre comment combattre Loki sans le blesser et vice-versa.

La majeure partie du temps, Loki était occupé à recharger le cristal de son sceptre, y mettant autant d'énergie magique que possible. Il décida de le faire dehors sur la passerelle où il pensait être en mesure d'en collecter davantage en un laps de temps plus court au lieu de procéder à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Plus tard, pendant que Loki était assis en tailleur à ciel ouvert, le sceptre reposant nonchalamment dans son giron, Clint et Tony le regardèrent depuis derrière la fenêtre durant un moment.

« -Il est encore plus chiant que toi, tu sais ? finit par dire l'archer. »

Tony était trop fatigué pour répondre à ça pour une fois. Mais il ne l'était pas trop pour remarquer que depuis que le dieu était revenu, quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Le regard soupçonneux de Thor durant la journée lui dit que le Dieu du Tonnerre l'avait remarqué, aussi. Il y avait une tension et une raideur dans le corps de Loki, qui n'était visible que pour ceux qui le connaissaient suffisamment bien et pouvaient faire la différence avec sa posture habituelle.

Cela lui prit jusqu'au coucher du soleil derrière l'horizon pour prendre conscience de la mince aura turquoise autour de la forme assise de Loki. D'après la variété des sorts différents que Loki avait lancés en bas dans le labo quelques jours auparavant, Tony savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que cela soit un sort de guérison, puisqu'aucun des autres n'avait cette couleur. '_A quel genre de complications as-tu dû faire face en revenant ici ?_' se demanda Tony.

**ooOoo**

Deux jours plus tard Fury passa, leur demandant quel progrès Loki avait fait pendant que le dieu était assis dehors –une image qui était sur le point de devenir des plus communes pour eux. Tout ce qu'ils purent lui dire était que Loki leur dirait lorsqu'il serait prêt. Pas satisfait de cette réponse, Nick sortit pour avoir une discussion avec le sorcier.

Quelques minutes plus tard il revint avec une expression qui disait tout.

« -Et ? lui demanda Natasha. »

Fury expira lentement puis fit une imitation plutôt remarquable de Loki.

« -Ce n'est pas un seau que vous remplissez simplement avec de l'eau. »

Il tourna la tête pour regarder dans les yeux du dieu blond.

« -Et il m'a dit quelque chose dans votre langue. Pour le bien de notre mission je vais prétendre croire qu'il m'a dit d'être patient et m'a souhaité une bonne journée. »

**ooOoo**

Chaque soir Loki faisait la même chose et cela serrait le cœur de Tony. Lorsqu'il était temps d'aller se coucher, ses yeux verts le regardaient. Ils posaient la même question timide. Peu importe comment Loki avait été toute la journée –majoritairement insolent et arrogant- tout disparaissait derrière cette requête silencieuse.

Ils étaient montés tous les deux et se tenaient maintenant dans le hall pile entre leurs portes. L'esprit de Tony était toujours préoccupé par ce que Loki avait dit à Bruce en faisant part de son opinion concernant le fait qu'il devrait être reconnaissant d'avoir Hulk en lui. L'argumentation qui suivit fut plus que bizarre, mais elle sembla réveiller quelque chose de positif en Bruce. Il pouvait le voir. Il y avait cette ombre de sourire aux coins des yeux de Banner alors qu'il avait regardé son expression réfléchie dans son verre de vin peu après.

A présent les orbes vert forêt l'interrogeaient de nouveau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Loki faisait ça. Encore !

Cela l'énervait et le rendait triste et confus et si frustré _putain _!

_Puis-je rester avec vous cette nuit ? _C'était la question silencieuse de Loki.

« -Bien sûr que tu peux ! voulait-il lui hurler. Pourquoi ne devrais-je plus avoir envie que tu sois là ?! As-tu fait quelque chose dont je n'ai pas conscience ?! Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?! »

Mais il ne dit rien. Parce qu'il lui vint à l'esprit que peut-être Loki pensait qu'à présent qu'il n'autoriserait pas le moindre contact physique intime entre eux, Tony ne voudrait pas qu'il soit si proche de lui. Cette pensée, bien qu'il ne sache même pas si elle avait traversé l'esprit du dieu, le contrariait plus que n'importe laquelle des insultes de Loki.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire à ça. Alors chaque nuit il ouvrait doucement sa porte, s'écartait, et attendait que l'autre homme n'entre dans l'appartement, avant que la porte ne se referme derrière eux.

**ooOoo**

Tony découvrit pourquoi son système de sécurité ne captait pas Loki sous sa forme d'aigle. L'intégralité de la signature était différente de celle de son apparence de géant du givre, de même que celle Ase. Une autre forme, une autre signature c'était la conclusion qu'il pouvait faire à partir de ça. Ce truc de métamorphose le tuait.

**ooOoo**

C'était la dernière chose à laquelle Tony s'était attendu, mais lorsque lui et Thor entrèrent dans le salon pour le meeting journalier des Avengers, la discussion que le reste de l'équipe avait s'interrompit brusquement. Il en avait fait l'expérience plusieurs fois durant les derniers jours. Mais jamais Bruce n'avait été parmi eux. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

**ooOoo**

Il n'arriva pas à bien dormir cette nuit. Dès qu'il sombrait dans le monde des rêves, quelque chose le ramenait à la réalité.

En ce moment il avait l'impression qu'il était quatre heures du matin. Il garda les yeux fermés et écouta les ténèbres. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu un étrange son grondant au loin. Mais il n'y avait rien. Les seuls sons se faisant entendre étaient sa propre respiration et celle de Loki.

Il ouvrit les paupières et retira les draps de son torse. Les ténèbres battirent en retraite et firent place à la faible lumière du réacteur Ark. Tony tourna la tête sur son oreiller. Le tissu était anormalement bruyant sous son oreille, comme si les choses étaient toujours dans le noir.

Loki dormait. Il était allongé sur le ventre, son visage tourné vers l'humain. Durant un long moment Tony le fixa et se convainquit qu'il n'avait rien entendu du tout. Mais alors une lumière vive illumina la pièce durant une fraction de seconde, suivie du son profond du tonnerre. Il releva la tête pour jeter un œil par la fenêtre. Une lourde pluie se déversait des nuages. _Quel temps inhabituel pour cette époque de l'année_, pensa-t-il. A côté de lui Loki plaça maladroitement un bras sur ses yeux et son oreille dans son sommeil. Comme s'il y était habitué.

Tony retira les draps de ses jambes de quelques coups de pied et se leva, se sentant soudainement très réveillé. Sur le chemin du couloir il attrapa son t-shirt et l'enfila hâtivement. Ses pieds le menèrent en bas des escaliers et le long des couloirs en peu de temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne devant la porte de Thor. Ses doigts reposèrent un moment contre la surface lisse avant qu'il ne frappe.

« -Qui est là ? »

La voix de Thor sonnait douce et rauque à la fois.

« -C'est moi. Tony.

-Entre. »

Il faisait sombre dans l'appartement du dieu. Et froid. Tony regarda autour du mieux qu'il put et cela lui prit un moment avant qu'il ne trouve Thor se tenant à côté des plis épais du rideau dans le coin du salon. Toutes les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes, laissant l'air froid et humide de la nuit entrer.

« -Es-tu conscient que tu fais profondément déprimer tous les météorologues avec ça ? demanda Tony avec un sourire insolent. »

Il obtint un soupir significatif en réponse, mais rien de plus.

« -Ok, continua Tony. J'ai un dieu broyant du noir tous les soirs dans ma chambre. Et maintenant _tu _broies du noir là. C'est un truc de famille ? »

Thor ne répondit pas du tout. Alors il devint sérieux et pris place sur le petit canapé qui était recouvert de fourrures. C'était agréable en-dessous de lui et lui procura la chaleur dont il sentait qu'il aurait besoin si Thor ne se rappelait pas de fermer les fenêtres.

« -Ça te dérange de me dire ce qui te trouble ? »

Le dieu se tourna vers l'humain, son visage caché toujours caché par les ténèbres.

« -N'est-ce pas évident ? répondit-il d'un ton triste.

-Loki ? demanda Tony.

-Toi, dit Thor à la même seconde. »

Tony cligna des yeux à ça.

« -Moi ?! Pourquoi ça ? »

Au lieu de lui donner une réponse, le dieu traversa la pièce sombre jusqu'à l'accoudoir du canapé et s'assit dessus. Durant une longue minute il fixa l'humain à côté de lui, rendant Tony nerveux.

« -C'était supposé être _ma _place, gronda doucement la voix profonde et pleine de chagrin.

-On ne parle pas du canapé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux bruns vagabondèrent sans but à travers la pièce.

Un autre soupir.

« -Non, en effet. »

Les doigts tellement habitués à la sensation du métal passèrent à travers les boucles de fourrure épaisses en-dessous. Cela avait un effet apaisant tellement fort.

« -Je ne te l'enlève pas. S'il te plaît crois-moi.

-Je sais. »

Un moment de silence s'installa entre eux.

« -_Il _t'a préféré à moi. »

Une nouvelle pause.

« -Je-je veux dire, j'étais là pour lui ! A chaque fois j'étais là ! Pas une seule fois ne l'ai-je laissé tomber ! Personne n'a jamais aimé son frère plus que moi ! »

Un éclair vif jaillit à travers le ciel nocturne et Tony put voir le visage de Thor un court moment. Il aurait aimé pouvoir aider.

« -Je lui ai _tout _pardonné, Stark ! Tout !...Alors pourquoi ne peut-il pas ? »

La rivière de pluie froide passant par la fenêtre les atteignit enfin.

« -Pourquoi me remplace-t-il avec toi ?! »

Ils écoutèrent la pluie battante et l'écho des mots de Thor. Tony remonta ses jambes contre son torse, enlaçant ses genoux et laissant sa tête retomber en arrière sur sa nuque. Ses yeux fixèrent le plafond et sa langue lécha ses lèvres.

« -Il te pardonnera dès qu'il se sera pardonné. C'est ce que je pense. »

Sans bouger la tête, il regarda le dieu.

« -Et je sais pas ce que je suis pour lui, mais je suis foutrement pas ton remplacement. »

Thor déglutit et, au bout d'une courte pause, se laissa glisser sur le canapé pour s'asseoir correctement. Avec un grognement fatigué il laissa sa tête retomber sur le dossier et ferma les yeux.

« -Puis-je te demander quelque chose ?dit Tony, bien qu'il n'attendit pas de réponse. Avant que je connaisse mieux ton frère, tout ce que je ressentais pour lui était de la haine et de la peur, et je pense qu'il le savait.

-Bien sûr qu'il le savait, confirma Thor. »

Tony acquiesça.

« -Et si…_me _faire me sentir différent, comme…l'aimer, _lui _donne le sentiment de ne pas être du tout une si mauvaise personne ? »

L'air frais le fit commencer à trembler légèrement.

« -Est-ce que tu penses que c'est pour ça qu'il m'a choisi ? »

Le dieu tourna la tête sur le côté et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« -Cela serait une triste chose alors. »

Puis il y eut un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

« -J'espère qu'il a une meilleure raison. Pour vous deux. »

Tony lui rendit doucement son sourire.

« -J'espère qu'il se pardonne bientôt.

-Tu sais, dit Thor après un instant de silence. Il ne reste que nous deux qui ayons foi en Loki.

-Peut-être qu'on est dingues, plaisanta le milliardaire, obtenant un petit rire de Thor en retour. »

Ses orteils se recroquevillèrent sur la fourrure soyeuse alors qu'il faisait part d'une de ses plus grandes peurs.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si on a tort ?

-Je ne veux pas penser à ça. Pas maintenant, murmura le dieu. »

Tony releva la tête et regarda la nuit durant une autre minute ou deux.

« -Parfois j'aimerais qu'il ne vaille pas tout cela, soupira-t-il, presque sans voix.

-Exactement ce que je pense, répondit Thor. »

Puis il se leva de son siège et marcha en direction de la fenêtre ouverte.

« -Tu devrais probablement le rejoindre à présent, dit le dieu par-dessus son épaule. »

Tony put sentir la dureté avec laquelle ces derniers mots sortirent des lèvres de Thor. Cela le rendit tellement impuissant. Alors il déplia ses membres engourdis et se leva, appelant le dieu par son nom, le faisant se retourner pour faire face à l'humain.

« -Lorsque ce sera terminé…dit-il. Lorsqu'on en aura fini avec Surtr, il aura besoin de sa famille, de son frère. Je ne serai pas suffisant et il s'en rendra compte.

-Et je serai là, répondit Thor. »

**ooOoo**

Tony s'était réveillé dans un lit vide, juste comme les jours précédents. D'une certaine manière Loki parvenait à sortir sans le réveiller. Il y avait une distance malvenue entre eux. Tony essayait répétitivement de se dire que cette distance n'existait qu'à un niveau physique, mais son cœur disait autre chose.

Alors il commença sa routine en se dirigeant comme d'habitude vers la cuisine afin de prendre sa première dose de caféine.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il était vacant. Alors personne n'était debout à part lui. Le soleil était encore suspendu au-dessus de l'horizon, donnant au ciel et aux nuages une couleur surréelle. Les moments comme ça étaient devenus rares ici depuis que les Avengers avaient fait de l'endroit leurs quartiers généraux. Il maintint ses pas silencieux, ne voulant pas se déranger lui-même. Durant un moment il se tint au milieu de la large pièce et regarda la vapeur s'élever de sa tasse dans la lumière matinale du jour.

Ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à Loki, qui était assis dehors sur la passerelle, son flanc tourné vers la tour. Cependant il n'était pas occupé avec le sceptre pour une fois. L'arme était posée à portée de main à côté du dieu. A la place il tenait quelque chose d'autre dans ses mains. Cela brillait d'une douce nuance orange, comme si ce n'était pas solide. Tony plissa les yeux pour quelque sorte voir mieux. Quoi que cela soit, cela bougeait à présent. Et puis il reconnut la forme. C'était un serpent enroulé niché confortablement dans les mains attentionnées du sorcier. Tony déglutit en comprenant que ce n'était pas juste _n'importe quel _serpent. C'était difficile de voir sous cet angle, mais il semblait qu'il y avait un second quelque chose allongé sur les jambes croisées de Loki.

Tony était tellement absorbé par l'image magique qu'il renversa une partie de son café au « Bonjour » soudain qui retentit, chaleureux, profondément dans ses oreilles.

« -Ah, putain ! s'exclama-t-il alors que le liquide chaud coulait sur ses doigts. »

Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce jusqu'à trouver Thor, se tenant dans un coin sombre.

« -Mes excuses. Je n'avais aucune intention de te surprendre, mon ami, dit le dieu.

-Ça va, répondit Tony avec une expression irritée. Depuis quand tu m'espionnes ?!

-Je ne t'espionne pas, répondit Thor avant de rire légèrement. J'étais là bien avant toi.

-Vous dormez pas beaucoup, eh ? »

L'humain tourna son regard sur Loki de nouveau, essuyant distraitement ses mains sur son t-shirt.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, là ? »

De lourdes bottes traversèrent paresseusement la pièce.

« -Il est en train de dire adieu, je suppose. »

Tony absorba la chose et regarda sans un mot. C'était incroyable et à la fois déchirant en même temps, avec quelle tendresse et précaution Loki interagissait avec le serpent et, maintenant qu'il pouvait voir ce que c'était, un louveteau. Le Dieu de la Tromperie était complètement perdu dans son monde, semblait-il. Soudainement, en un clin d'œil, les deux images magiques disparurent d'un mouvement de poignet, comme si rien ne s'était passé, la main de Loki soulevant le sceptre et l'autre manipulant l'énergie invisible dans le cristal. Un instant plus tard une des portes s'ouvrit derrière Tony et des voix fortes annoncèrent que le reste de l'équipe était réveillé. Il jeta un œil à Thor, dont les yeux s'attardèrent sur son frère un moment de plus avant qu'il ne réponde au regard d'un sourire impuissant.

Une pensée titilla l'attention de Tony : si Loki savait où tout le monde était dans la tour, alors pourquoi avait-il laissé Thor et lui voir ça. Cela ne le dérangeait-il pas ? Ou _voulait-il _qu'ils voient ?

**ooOoo**

Seulement une fois osa-t-il embrasser Loki. Essaya, pour être précis.

Son cœur –et oui, son corps aussi- le désiraient. Tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer un instant de plus. Le regard qu'il reçut à sa tentative de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes ne le fit pas recommencer une seconde fois. La douleur que ces yeux de jade réfléchit s'étendit dans son propre cœur comme un miroir émotionnel.

Aucune joie ne pouvait en naître.

**ooOoo**

C'était sa manière favorite de prendre son repas. Ses yeux étaient virtuellement collés à ses moniteurs pendant qu'il fourrait la nourriture chinoise dans sa bouche. De l'autre côté de son bureau, Bruce faisait la même chose. Le bourdonnement constant de la lumière était avalé par les tons de Led Zeppelin. Jarvis était son lui habituellement utile et envahissait l'atelier de sa voix éternellement polie.

Les dernières heures avaient presque fait oublier à Tony la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. En étant complètement consumé par ses machines et ses calculs, il se sentait comme son ancien lui. De temps à autre il lançait une remarque piquante à Bruce qui lui donnait une réponse plaisamment éloquente. Ils se connaissaient suffisamment bien pour savoir jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller. Et le docteur semblait être juste une autre preuve que c'est souvent les plus calmes qui ont l'humour le plus sombre.

Un condensateur optimisé était lourd dans sa main gauche alors qu'il portait une autre bouchée de nouilles de riz à ses lèvres avec les baguettes. Une fois qu'ils auraient fini de faire fonctionner correctement le champ de force, il aurait définitivement à faire quelque chose à propos du design. Lorsqu'ils les avaient construits, ils l'avaient fait sous des termes de fonctionnalité et de fonctionnalité seule parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée qu'ils auraient autant de temps entre les mains. Mais à présent regarder le dispositif insultait les yeux de Tony.

« -Ils préparent quelque chose, tu ne penses pas ? dit Bruce en semblant comparer des données sur son écran.

-Qui ? demanda Tony en retour, faisant attention à garder son repas dans sa bouche. »

Le scientifique leva les yeux et croisa son regard.

« -Fury. Steve et Clint. Et sûrement Natasha. »

Tony savait de quoi parlait Bruce, mais décida d'entendre son opinion d'abord.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il pourraient être en train de préparer ?

-Si nous sommes chanceux, juste une stratégie de sortie au cas où Loki joue les méchants de nouveau. Sinon, ils pourraient vouloir le neutraliser une fois que le portail est fermé. »

Avec un mouvement rapide de ses doigts, Bruce balança une de ses formules hors de son écran et elle apparut instantanément sur l'un des écrans de Tony.

« -Dans tous les cas je déteste le fait qu'ils le fassent dans notre dos. Le fossé entre nous ne diminue pas comme ça.

-Pourquoi ne te présenteraient-ils pas leurs plans à _toi _? demanda le milliardaire en vérifiant le nouveau set de données.

-Devine. »

Ce seul mot sous-entendait la réponse tacite. Tony n'avait pas besoin de la dire à voix haute. Il avait toujours espéré que Bruce choisirait son côté, si jamais il y en avait eu la nécessité. A présent il savait. A la place il sourit à l'autre homme et du fond de son cœur, dit :

« -Merci.

-Ne me remercie pas pour être taré, rit Banner. »

Durant une minute ou deux ils mangèrent en silence. Puis le scientifique éleva de nouveau la voix.

« -Est-ce que tu suggèrerais d'en parler à l'un deux ?

-Et demander à propos de leurs plans ? Nope, répondit honnêtement Stark. Mènerait nulle part, je crois. »

De nouveau leurs yeux se croisèrent et Bruce eut un reniflement sarcastique.

« -Ecoute-nous, Tony. Nous les appelons _eux_. Que nous est-il arrivé ?! »

**ooOoo**

Tony n'arriva plus à résister et cessa de cacher son large sourire. Regarder Steve et Loki interagir était beaucoup plus fascinant que ce qui se passait à l'écran.

Bruce avait suggéré une activité de groupe quelconque et puisqu'ils ne voulaient pas faire sortir Loki en public, cela avait drastiquement réduit le choix. Ils optèrent pour un marathon de DVD. Tony n'en était pas exactement enthousiaste, d'autant plus que _Le Seigneur des Anneaux _n'était vraiment pas son genre, mais au moins c'était un changement bienvenu par rapport à leurs jours remplis de travail. La partie pour convaincre Loki de se joindre à eux lui fut laissée, bien sûr. Mentionner qu'il n'était pas exactement obligé de regarder les films et pouvait essayer de s'amuser un peu avec l'équipe fut ce qui finit par marcher. Tony regretta de dire ça à la seconde où les mots quittèrent ses lèvres.

Mais maintenant il devait retourner à l'écran, ou il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de rire bruyamment. De toute évidence pas très diverti par le premier film, Loki avait commencé son petit show d'amusement privé, et aussi subtil que possible il disait « Merci » à sa manière à Steve pour les incidents avec la télécommande. Que cela soit les commentaires et questions bizarres qu'il posait à Rogers, auxquelles le soldat poli essayait de répondre si consciencieusement, ou la façon dont Loki imitait la position assise de Steve de temps à autre. C'était un simple jeu psychologique basé sur le fait que les gens étant d'accord prennent habituellement la même pose. C'était juste que Steve n'était pas du tout d'accord avec le dieu. Et cela le rendait progressivement fou. Tony pouvait le voir dans son visage tendu. Et cela n'aidait pas du tout que le soldat et le dieu du feu soient assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

Puis il y avait le popcorn. Quelque chose que Loki n'avait jamais essayé avant. Quelque chose que Steve avait proposé au dieu, très certainement espérant qu'il l'adorerait et le mangerait au lieu de parler. Quelque chose auquel Loki semblait en effet s'habituer, qui aurait dû rendre Steve content, si ce n'était pour le fait qu'il trouvait son amusement en plongeant sa main lentement tout au fond du bol pour prendre un seul et unique grain non éclaté. Sans parler du bruit qu'il faisait lorsqu'il le mâchait. A côté de l'oreille de Steve.

C'était puéril, oui, mais la façon nonchalante que Loki avait de faire ça, les questions idiotes qu'il posait avec le timing parfait dans l'imitation des poses du soldat était juste absolument parfait. Quelque part en milieu du premier film, Tony, qui était assis de l'autre côté de Loki, donna un petit coup joueur dans les côtes du dieu et lui fit sa meilleure expression « Arrête ! ». Loki tourna la tête vers lui et se renfonça dans le canapé, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et le regardant avec de l'innocence pure dans les yeux, articulant un « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » silencieux et irrité, juste pour revenir à l'écran. Encore une fois Steve et le dieu ressemblaient à des jumeaux. Tony ricana doucement et reporta son attention sur le film. La seconde suivante un autre grain craqua à côté de lui, suivi par Steve gigotant dans son siège.

Toute la scène ne passa pas inaperçue par le reste de l'équipe. Durant un moment ils observèrent le sorcier avec tension, mais se rendirent compte bientôt que c'était juste un jeu inoffensif. Sachant que Steve pouvait se défendre, ils décidèrent de ne pas intervenir. Bruce et Thor firent de leur mieux pour les ignorer complètement, et Tony vit un sourire masqué sur les lèvres de Clint et Tasha de temps à autre. Et ce n'était pas à cause du film.

Deux heures furent suffisantes pour Steve cependant. Deux heures du même jeu que Loki variait de manière si créative et talentueuse, que Tony aurait pu regarder ça toute la nuit. Mais les nerfs de Rogers ne le supportaient plus, et après que Loki ait fait un autre commentaire « De qui était-ce l'idée de toute façon ? D'enchanter une arme comme ça et la faire briller d'un bleu vif ? Ce n'est pas comme si ces orques sont aveugles. Cela trahit votre position si aisément si elle n'est pas entièrement gainée, elle pourrait tout autant parler et crier- » il se tourna à moitié vers le dieu et le coupa avec un soupir lourd.

« -Pouvez-vous la fermer, s'il vous plaît ?! Juste pour dix minutes ?! Juste… »

Les muscles de sa mâchoire travaillaient tous seuls alors qu'il pinça les lèvres durant une seconde.

« -…regardez le film, d'accord ? S'il vous plaît ?

-Pourquoi être si agressif ? Vous pourriez demander gentiment, vous savez. »

Loki eut un demi-rictus, souriant à moitié à Steve avant de s'appuyer contre le dossier avec une expression satisfaite.

Le regard de Tasha croisa celui de Tony et elle lui fit des gestes de la main, lui disant qu'elle parierait cinquante dollars sur Loki ne gardant pas la bouche fermée. Tony jeta un œil eu dieu à côté de lui qui avait ses yeux fixés sur l'écran maintenant, et lui fit comprendre qu'il parierait contre elle, suivi d'un haussement de sourcil empli de défi.

Cinq minutes passèrent sans que personne ne dise _quoi que ce soit_. Un instant plus tard la tête de Loki retomba lentement sur l'épaule de Tony, le dieu s'étant endormi. Le milliardaire embrassa le spectacle du visage paisible et releva le regard pour croiser les yeux de Steve. Le soldat lui souriait alors que son regard passait du dieu entre eux à Tony, qui ne s'était jamais senti plus riche dans sa vie.

**ooOoo**

Quelqu'un lâcha un certain mot. Une remarque suivit. Puis un contre-argument. A la fin ce n'était rien qu'une rivalité saine entre deux personnages compétitifs et hautement talentueux. Enfin, peut-être que c'était plus. Tony pouvait imaginer les deux faire cela non seulement pour nourrir leurs egos mais également pour connaître autant que possible les techniques de combat de l'autre.

Arc et flèches et lancer de couteaux. C'était ce dont il était question à la base. D'une certaine manière il était impressionné par ce que Loki et Clint pouvaient faire avec leurs jouets. Cependant, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'armes, il était le roi incontestable. Mais tout ce qu'il reçut pour son commentaire comme quo il n'aurait même pas à viser une cible et causerait plus que le centuple des dommages que ces couteaux et flèches feraient, fut deux paires d'yeux lui donnant le même message.

Il quitta la salle d'entraînement et se dirigea vers l'atelier pour rechercher la compagnie du seul qui semblait véritablement apprécier ses prouesses. Jarvis.

**ooOoo**

Tony se sourit à lui-même. C'était une soirée remarquablement bonne comparé aux deux dernières. Loki avait encore répété la lecture du sous-texte de sa formulation avec eux et cela s'était _très _bien passé. Lorsque Bruce et Natasha essayèrent eux-mêmes et finirent par signaler des trucs bizarres, même Loki avait éclaté de rire.

A présent, allongé dans leur lit, le dieu entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Tony et ferma les yeux. L'humain, désirant intérieurement davantage que ce petit contact, n'osa pas pousser plus loin et regarda le visage sur l'oreiller à côté du sien à la place, heureux de ce qu'il avait littéralement dans sa main en ce moment.

« -Eteins les lumières, J, dit-il doucement, remontant les couvertures pour laisser reposer ses yeux. »

Le sommeil l'embrassa seulement quelques instants plus tard, et cela ne prit pas longtemps pour que Tony se retrouve dans un rêve.

Il se tenait dans ses appartements, les yeux regardant par la fenêtre. Des lumières ternes illuminaient la nuit comme les mèches fumantes de bougies soufflées essayant de parer les ténèbres autour d'elles. Ce n'était pas la vue qu'il était habitué à voir.

L'intérieur de sa propre chambre était sombre aussi. Et pourtant le reflet de son visage en train de le regarder depuis la vitre de la fenêtre était net. Alors il plongea dans ses propres yeux et essaya de se souvenir pourquoi cette situation lui était horriblement familière.

Un souffle de glace heurta sa nuque, faisant se raidir ses épaules immédiatement. Et les souvenirs revinrent. C'était le jour de la seconde visite de Loki après sa trahison. Bien que tout soit différent en quelque sorte, Tony savait que c'était de nouveau ce jour-là.

Un autre souffle d'air froid s'enroula autour de son cou. Il avait la bonne température. Et pourtant Tony pouvait toujours dire que ce n'était pas la respiration hivernale de Loki. Ce n'était pas Loki. C'était quelqu'un d'autre. Et son pouls s'accéléra.

Un souffle d'air frais heurta sa peau et s'enroula autour de son cou comme un ras-de-cou, rendant difficile pour sa propre respiration de trouver un chemin vers ses poumons. Son regard quitta son reflet et scruta la fenêtre à la recherche du moins indice sur qui était derrière lui. Mais peu importe combien de temps il endura les lassos glacials qui rejoignaient et quittaient sa gorge, il ne parvenait pas à discerner _quoi que ce soit _à part les ténèbres d'un noir complet menaçant derrière lui.

Qui que cela soit se rapprocha à présent. Il ne pouvait entendre aucun pas, mais il était sûr qu'il pouvait _l'entendre _inspirer maintenant, aussi. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il s'agisse d'un être humain tout court. Non, cela sonnait bien plus comme un animal. Un gigantesque. Oui, il en était sûr. Un gigantesque animal respirant pile sur sa nuque. Son cœur cédait à la peur qui consumait son esprit de seconde en seconde, souffle par souffle.

Il devenait fou. Ses sens le trahissaient. Mais lesquels ?!

Un grognement profond, vibrant, à quelques centimètres derrière lui gela son sang. Ses yeux ne trouvaient que les ténèbres dans le miroir de la fenêtre. Il devenait fou !

Alors il retint son souffle et se retourna.

Rien.

Il n'y avait _rien _derrière lui. Soulagé il expira et regarda l'air devant lui se transformer en un petit nuage froid. Il trébucha en arrière, s'attendant à ce que son dos heurte la surface lisse de la fenêtre, mais il n'y avait rien derrière lui pour soutenir son corps. La vitre avait disparu. Ses mains se tendirent devant lui pour essayer d'attraper quelque chose, n'importe quoi à quoi s'accrocher, mais ses doigts ne firent que traverser le nuage glacé avant qu'il ne tombe en arrière dans une profondeur noire inconnue.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la fenêtre aveugle sans vitre d'où il venait alors que la distance grandissait et grandissait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse rien voir que de l'obscurité. La sensation dans son estomac était la seule raison pour laquelle il pouvait dire qu'il était toujours en train de chuter. Jusqu'à ce que même que cette sensation ne le quitte. A la place l'air autour de lui s'épaissit, rendant l'action de respirer plus difficile. Sa peur se transforma en panique, son pouls en un tremblement de terre sous ses côtes. Il essaya de s'enfuir, de trouver une sortie. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire. L'air collant devint huileux et irrespirable. Il suffoquerait, il le savait !

Cela serait sa fin. Il en était sûr.

Mais ça ne le fut pas. Lentement, très très lentement, la substance huileuse coula sur sa peau, dégageant de nouveau sa vue. Il pouvait de nouveau respirer et l'air était frais et pur dans sa bouche. Il se tenait dans l'étrange liquide noir enfoncé jusqu'à la taille. Sa mémoire lui dit qu'il était déjà venu là avant, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver pourquoi.

Il regarda autour. Le liquide noir atteignait l'horizon, peu importe la direction dans laquelle il regardait. Au loin de la vapeur s'en échappait. Le ciel, par contraste, était coloré d'un gris inégal. Il savait qu'il était supposé être là. En quelque sorte il n'y avait aucune raison de partir d'ici.

Il y eut un bruit quelque part qui troubla le silence. Un petit son, lent, rythmique. Il regarda autour, mais il n'y avait rien que du gris et du noir à l'infini.

Et la vapeur qui s'élevait constamment de quelque part loin de lui. Et pourtant, comme s'il savait ce qu'il devait faire –non, ce à quoi il devait _s'attendre_, il regarda la vapeur grandir de plus en plus en une poignée de secondes.

Elle commença à prendre forme, lentement, et pourtant bien trop rapidement pour que ce soit naturel. Le bruit grandit. Etait-ce des pas ? Peut-être.

La vapeur se transforma en un mur brumeux qui commença à l'encercler. Il connaissait ça de quelque part. La mémoire lui revint. Juste à temps, au moment où ses yeux prirent conscience de la tête de serpent qui s'extirpait du long corps brumeux, sa bouche forma le nom. Sans voix. Sans souffle. Tremblant.

_Jormungandr._

Le serpent le fixa par au-dessus. Ils étaient tellement loin l'un de l'autre, et pourtant c'était trop près pour lui.

Le bruit était proche maintenant. Et cela devait être des pas. Nonchalants, étouffés par l'océan huileux. Ils devaient appartenir à quelqu'un ou à _quelque chose _de grand. Et qu'importe ce que c'était, c'était juste derrière lui. Les pas cessèrent. Un vent chaud et humide s'enroula autour de son cou et de ses épaules et il put entendre le souffle légèrement rauque juste derrière ses oreilles.

Il n'osa pas bouger.

Mais le serpent, oui ! Son corps était parfaitement formé comme il le devait, et il se tortillait plus près à présent. Prudemment. Sans se presser. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans les siens tout le temps. Si près ! Si près qu'il pouvait presque le toucher !

Le serpent brisa leur échange de regard, regardant derrière lui à la place. Et alors il bougea un peu la tête sur le côté, l'effleurant en le dépassant. Ses yeux lui dirent que ce n'était rien que du brouillard formé, mais sa peau sentit une vive chaleur. C'était une chaleur différente de celle du souffle sur sa nuque.

Il se retourna sans se préparer à ce qui pourrait se tenir là derrière lui.

C'était énorme. D'un noir total. Vivant.

Un loup, suffisamment grand pour l'écraser sous une de ses pattes. Il n'y avait pas de fourrure. A la place, la créature était faite du liquide huileux qui les entourait. Le souffle chaud heurtait répétitivement son visage à présent. Il était pétrifié, mais pas à cause des créatures. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Il le savait au fond de lui.

Le loup releva la tête et la détourna de lui, fixant le lointain dans la même direction que le serpent regardait. Il essaya de deviner ce que les deux animaux voyaient en une telle attente tendue tout à coup.

Une nouvelle peur lui agrippa le cœur. Il aurait pu jurer que cela n'était pas là quelques instants auparavant, mais maintenant une colonne de feu haute comme le ciel faisait rage près de l'horizon. Tous trois se tinrent là côte à côte et la regardèrent bouger de manière menaçante au loin. De la fumée s'élevait de la tornade de feu, faisant paraître la zone autour comme un champ de bataille.

Puis il sentit sa peau se réchauffer. Comme s'il était proche des flammes. Comme s'il était en train de brûler.

Ce fut là qu'il se réveilla.

Il ouvrit les yeux aussi vite que possible. Son cœur tambourinait contre sa cage thoracique. Sa peau brûlait comme du feu. Cela lui prit un moment pour réaliser que cela n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un rêve. Juste un rêve. Mais cela avait semblé si réel.

« -Vous ai-je réveillé ? »

La voix douce de Loki traversa les ténèbres de la pièce. Tony roula sur le dos et regarda autour. Une ombre noire était appuyée dans l'embrasure.

« -Ouais…répondit-il d'une voix rauque, bien qu'il faisait référence au rêve.

-Rendormez-vous alors, dit le dieu avant de se redresser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout au milieu de la nuit ? marmonna Tony, sa gorge horriblement sèche.

-C'est déjà le matin, même s'il est tôt. »

On aurait dit que Loki souriait.

« -Et je pense que je peux le faire aujourd'hui, si les Nornes sont disposées favorablement envers moi.

-Le sceptre ?

-Mh-hm.

-Génial. »

Il fit une pause.

« -Loki ?

-Oui ? répondit le dieu tendrement.

-Je…je viens juste de faire un rêve étrange…et… »

Il regretta instantanément de l'avoir dit. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse le raconter à Loki sans mentionner ses enfants, et cela serait probablement une chose stupide de faire ça maintenant.

« -Ahm, laisse tomber.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Ouais. C'est rien. »

Il agita une main en l'air, pas sûr que Loki la voit.

« -Je devrais vraiment me rendormir. »

Le dieu hésita à répondre durant quelques battements.

« -Je vous verrai plus tard alors, répondit-il finalement avant de quitter l'appartement. »

Tony eut le sentiment de ne pas être le seul à garder des choses sous silence. Avec un soupir il roula sur le flanc et étala ses mains sur les draps encore chauds du côté du lit de Loki.

**ooOoo**

Il était temps de partir. Le cristal dans le sceptre du sorcier était complètement chargé.

Ils avaient passé en revue les tactiques de combat encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que cela soit une routine solide dans leurs têtes. Lire le sous-texte dans les phrases de Loki était également une tâche presque facile à présent. Ils en resteraient aux gestes du doigt qu'il leur avait présenté. Il fut décidé que le Directeur Fury resterait en arrière cette fois. Surtr les avait _tous _voulus la dernière fois. C'était la façon la plus facile pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Steve et Tony avaient tous les deux une télécommande pour les bracelets de Loki, juste au cas où le dieu changerait réellement de camp. Non pas qu'ils avaient la moindre idée de comment s'échapper de l'île s'il les trahissait en effet une seconde fois, mais ils feraient tout pour l'arrêter. Même si cela leur coûtait la vie.

Le soleil brillait vivement à travers les fenêtres et baignait l'armure fraîchement polie d'Iron Man d'une lumière chaude.

Tony essaya d'avoir hâte de ce bout de terre génial sur cette planète. En effet il avait eu quelques moments où il avait souhaité être sur cette île eu lieu d'ici à New-York City. La paix et le calme qui régnaient ici avaient leur propre magie, même sans que la magie n'y existe déjà.

Il se demanda de quoi cela aurait l'air, maintenant que c'était presque l'hiver. Y aurait-il toujours quelques feuilles vertes sur les arbres, ou seraient-elles colorées de toutes les nuances de jaune, rouge et orange ? Passeraient-ils à leur abri ? D'une certaine façon il avait envie de le revoir. Reconnaîtrait-il les endroits où il avait été il y avait des semaines et des semaines ? Où Loki les téléporterait-il ? Sur la plage ? Ou un endroit quelconque dans la forêt ? Le champ de pierre proche de l'entrée de la grotte ?

Son regard passait d'un membre de l'équipe à un autre, essayant de lire ce que lui disaient leurs visages. Tasha paraissait calme, bien que son souffle accéléré la trahisse. Clint tenait fermement son arc, ses yeux passant de Loki à Thor, et inversement. Steve regarda par-dessus son épaule durant une minute, envoyant un message silencieux à Fury, ou du moins semblait-il. Bruce vérifiait le matériel informatique de son champ de force encore et encore. Cela donnait à Tony l'envie de faire de même, parce que leur santé et leur bien-être en dépendraient dans quelques instants, mais il essaya de calmer ses nerfs à la place. Thor observait son frère du coin de l'œil, une expression attentionnée sur ses traits. Et Loki avait les yeux fermés. Son visage et son corps étaient un étalage de la plus profonde concentration.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, personne, pas même Tony lui-même, ne s'était demandé comment Loki serait en mesure de téléporter autant de personnes en une seule fois. Jusqu'à maintenant il ne s'en était même pas soucié, ou n'avait pensé à la moindre difficulté pour le sorcier. Mais maintenant qu'il regardait le visage de Loki se transformer presque en pierre sous la tension accumulée, il prit soudainement conscience d'à quel point au juste il avait pu sous-estimer les efforts que Loki avait dû faire. Durant une seconde il voulut demander si le dieu avait déjà fait quelque chose comme ça auparavant, mais il se ravisa. C'était trop tard pour ça de toute façon. Et puisque Thor ne prononçait pas un mot, il avait soit déjà vu Loki faire ça avant, soit il faisait confiance à son frère pour connaître ses limites. Les deux étaient suffisants pour que Tony ait foi en le dieu.

Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière à présent. Ils avaient un plan, ils l'appliqueraient, et ils vaincraient Surtr. Et Tony se prépara à ce que Loki change de plan. Et il se prépara à ce que ses coéquipiers aient un plan différent pour Loki. Il avait donné à Jarvis quelques instructions de dernière minute pour garder un œil sur tout le monde et l'informer dans certains cas. Avec de la chance il ferait la bonne chose, quoi qu'il puisse se passer dans les heures à venir.

« -Pouvez-vous vous tenir plus près, je vous prie ? leur demanda Loki, sa voix sonnant en quelque sorte peu familière. Je ne veux perdre personne en chemin. »

Sans un mot ils se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent. Tony s'entendit déglutir. Sa gorge était sèche. Ses yeux se focalisèrent sur les doigts refermés dans une poigne serrée autour du sceptre.

« -Prêts ? voulut savoir le sorcier, ses paupières fermées. »

Les Avengers se regardèrent et acquiescèrent en direction de l'autre en un accord tacite.

« -Prêts quand vous l'êtes, répondit Steve d'une voix ferme. »

Tony ferma son casque et son HUD s'alluma.

Puis il y eut un mouvement élégant de la main libre de Loki, suivi d'un fin brouillard vert masquant la vision de Tony. Une fraction de seconde plus tard le monde tourna autour de lui en une spirale rapide et étroite.

Et soudainement tout s'arrêta de nouveau, ses pieds rencontrèrent quelque chose de doux et le vert s'évanouit pour être remplacé par une obscurité faiblement éclairée. Il lutta pour rassembler ses pensées et ses sens. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et son HUD fonctionnait. Ses oreilles entendirent les autres se plaindre doucement de la façon de voyager et, plus loin, de petites vagues montant et descendant sur la plage. Donc ils étaient toujours ensemble et quelque part près de l'océan. Et il y avait quelque chose qui bougeait devant lui, pile dans la lumière douce de son réacteur Ark.

« -Vous auriez pu nous prévenir, entendit-il Natasha dire, s'adressant certainement à Loki. »

Et Tony comprit ce qui passait. C'était la nuit ici sur l'île.

« -Jarvis ? Lumières, ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme. »

Deux cônes de lumière vive jaillirent de ses épaules et illuminèrent la zone devant lui. D'abord il vit Clint plisser des yeux et sortir du chemin, mais alors ses yeux embrassèrent l'île. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Les arbres n'étaient plus verts. Non plus qu'ils étaient jaunes, rouges ou quelque chose entre. La plupart d'entre eux avaient disparu ou reposaient éparpillés et brisés sur le sol. Sans la moindre feuille et enroulés de couleurs noire et grise, ils les encerclaient comme les survivants morts d'une guerre. Tony fit un pas en arrière d'incrédulité et son regard tomba sur le sol doux sur lequel il se tenait. Il n'y avait plus de plantes, seulement quelques tiges et brindilles éparses et robustes qui dépassaient de la masse sombre cotonneuse. De la cendre.

Steve avait allumé sa propre lampe et explorait un peu plus la zone autour d'eux. Mais l'image restait la même. Il n'y avait rien que de la mort sans couleur.

Aucun d'eux n'arriva à trouver les bons mots alors ils demeurèrent silencieux. Il était évident que cela ne pouvait pas être la condition dans laquelle ils avaient laissé l'île la dernière fois. L'expression sur le visage de Loki ne montrait rien que de la douleur et de la colère, enfermées derrière un masque d'indifférence.

« -Nous devrions avancer, ordonna le Dieu du Feu doucement avant de commencer à marcher dans les ténèbres des squelettes de bois. »

A chaque pas il soulevait des petits nuages de cendre gris souris.

L'équipe échangea des regards précipités et un signe de tête de Thor et de Steve fit qu'ils accepteraient les circonstances telles qu'elles l'étaient. L'un après l'autre ils sortirent de leur rigidité et suivirent le sorcier. A part Tony.

Il n'arrivait pas à faire bouger son corps. Quelque chose en lui s'effondrait à la vue de ce paradis brûlé. C'était comme si quelqu'un lui avait pris quelque chose. Comme s'il voulait se venger de quiconque avait fait ça. Et il essayait fortement de découvrir _pourquoi _il se sentait ainsi. Jusqu'à ce que finalement, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit.

_Ne faites pas de mal à mon île._

Les souvenirs toujours frais de l'aura turquoise autour de Loki le jour où il avait rendu visite à Surtr lui vinrent à l'esprit et il eut une bonne idée de quand cet endroit avait été avalé par des flammes affamées. Mais pourquoi ?! Et qui ?! Le dieu avait-il fait cela lui-même finalement, juste pour se punir ? Ou cela avait-il été le géant du feu qu'ils allaient détruire ?

« -LOKI ! appela-t-il et soudainement ses pieds bougèrent sous lui jusqu'à sprinter à travers les cendres. »

Lorsqu'il rejoignit le groupe, le dieu se dirigea vers lui. Les yeux verts le regardaient comme s'ils savaient déjà ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir tout à coup.

« -Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?! demanda-t-il, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas sonner aussi troublé qu'il ne l'était.

-Surtr s'est passé. »

Les mots furent prononcés sans la moindre trace d'émotion. Puis Loki se retourna et continua de marcher le long du chemin.

* * *

Je déteste le Steve de ce chapitre. Certains d'entre vous me diront sans doute parce que cela a voir avec le fait qu'il soit un peu OOC, mais je n'en suis pas si sûre, parce qu'on s'attend tous à ce que Captain America fasse preuve de moins de défiance envers un allié possible, même s'il s'agit de Loki, mais là c'est bien plus que de la parano ou de la méfiance c'est de la presque hostilité. Il m'a juste paru d'une immense stupidité avec le coup de la télécommande, quelque chose que habituellement je ne m'attends pas à voir chez lui, car Steve Rogers n'est certainement pas un homme stupide, ni impulsif. Quoi qu'on en dise, il réfléchit toujours avant d'agir, et ne se laisse pas submerger par ses émotions comme ça, en risquant de compromettre toute l'opération contre Surtr. Mais je crois que plus que ça, ce qui m'énerve vraiment, c'est que autant des sanctions et des leçons de morales sont prêtes à être prises immédiatement contre Tony dès qu'il montre le moindre signe de soutien à Loki, autant Steve, lui, _on justifie et approuve tacitement ses actions_. En fait, si ce groupe d'Avengers n'est absolument pas uni et ne se fait pas entièrement confiance, ce n'est pas à cause de Tony ou même de Loki : c'est tout simplement parce tous ne sont pas traités de la même manière, et ce bien avant l'arrivée de notre cher Dieu de la Malice, et les signes sont là dès le début. Il suffit de voir qui fait systématiquement son rapport au SHIELD dès qu'il se passe quelque chose dans la tour comme des bons petits élèves modèles et obéissants. Certains sont les favoris auxquels on passe tout, et les autres les boucs émissaires sur qui le blâme tombe presque systématiquement, sans compter ceux que l'on tient délibérément dans l'ignorance par association (Bruce ou encore Thor). J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à une classe de primaire avec Mr. Fury qui a ses petits favoris et les autres qu'il tolère ou peut pas encadrer. Et c'est vraiment une attitude qui me débecte. Donc oui, ce Steve Rogers peut aller se faire voir. Et se prendre une grosse bouffe dans sa gueule de ma part aussi. J'ai été contente que Thor réagisse ainsi, mais déçue que personne d'autre ne soit de son côté (Tony étant l'exception bien sûr), et pire, que Natasha défende Steve en rabrouant Thor comme quoi 'oui il a compris'. Bien sûr que non il n'a pas compris. Si c'était le cas, il aurait demandé à ce que quelqu'un d'autre que lui soit en charge de cette saleté de télécommande. Parce que Steve Rogers, après une erreur pareille, ne se serait pas fait confiance pour ne pas recommencer, parce que Steve Rogers se considère comme loin d'être infaillible et à l'abri d'une seconde erreur. Autre signe très révélateur : il ne s'est pas excusé. Pas la seconde fois, et la première il s'y est juste senti obligé. Or tout le monde sait que les excuses sincères sont spontanées. De même, il s'énerve après la remarque de Natasha en utilisant le fait comme quoi il s'est excusé comme une raison de ne pas le houspiller. Est-ce le comportement d'une personne qui ressent vraiment des remords ? Bien sûr que non. Ça ne lui a même pas traversé l'esprit semble-t-il. C'est Loki, alors c'est pas grave. Le Steve Rogers que je connais et apprécie ne traiterait pas quiconque de cette manière, ne diminuerait pas l'importance du respect de l'autre juste parce que c'est un 'méchant', et qu'avec lui on peut donc se permettre de passer outre. Même dans les dessins animés ils l'ont compris (voir Avengers Assemble, l'épisode où il accepte d'être le garde du corps de Docteur Doom). Steve Rogers traite tout le monde de la même manière : avec un respect et une profonde humanité. Ici ce n'est pas le cas. Pas avec Loki. Ici, il a juste l'air d'un premier de la classe contrarié par le nouvel arrivant extrêmement compétent et dont il ne comprend pas les méthodes, et sur lequel il s'acharne pour montrer qu'il n'est pas si bien que ça. Et on a juste envie de lui foutre des baffes.

Ah oui, et merci Thor pour m'avoir brisé le cœur d'une simple phrase.

Enfin bref, le prochain chapitre est beaucoup plus court que celui-là (même s'il reste relativement long), mais j'ai repris les cours aussi je ne peux pas vous garantir la rapidité que j'aurai à le traduire…de même, pour ne pas toujours plancher sur SoG, je réfléchis à une autre traduction, pas très longue, en plusieurs chapitres et terminée bien sûr, histoire de changer d'air de temps à autre, comme j'ai fait dernièrement avec Desiderata. Donc si je poste quelque chose qui n'est pas la suite de SoG, vous saurez de quoi il s'agit XD

A bientôt !


	22. L'Un de Nous au Bord de l'Abysse, L'Autr

**IMPORTANT :**** Si vous vous souvenez, dans le chapitre précédent, Loki utilise un code pour communiquer secrètement avec les Avengers. La technique de l'auteure pour faire apparaître les messages dans le texte consiste à mettre les mots du message entre * dans les dialogues, mais vous comprendrez que ce n'est pas possible de faire ça en passant dans une autre langue, surtout en français. De ce fait, j'ai décidé de vous mettre directement les messages subliminaux de Loki en gras et italique après les répliques qui les contiennent, pour faciliter la compréhension. Bonne lecture !**

**ooOoo**

**L'Un de Nous au Bord de l'Abysse, L'Autre Un Pas Devant**

**ooOoo**

La réponse n'était même pas en partie satisfaisante, alors Tony accéléra le pas pour rattraper Loki et approfondir le sujet.

« -Est-ce _qu'il _a mis le feu à cet endroit ? Ou était-ce _toi _?! pressa l'ingénieur, des rameaux calcinés se brisant trop facilement sous ses pieds.

-Est-ce important ? »

La réponse était distante et froide alors que les yeux du sorcier étaient fixés sur un point au loin devant eux.

« -Ça l'est pour _moi_, déclara le milliardaire.

-Alors faites que cela ne le soit pas ! rétorqua Loki.

-Non ! hurla Tony avant d'ouvrir son casque d'un geste vif. Tu me réponds ! Maintenant ! »

Au moment où les mots sortirent de sa bouche, Loki s'arrêta soudainement et fit volte-face, l'humain se heurtant à son épaule.

« -Qui es-tu, _mortel_, pour me donner des ordres ?! gronda-t-il, la voix aussi tranchante qu'une lame. »

N'importe quel homme rationnel aurait été mis mal à l'aise. La chose amusante était que le courroux du dieu calmait l'ingénieur au lieu de le rendre nerveux. Si Loki les menait dans un piège, il ferait plus attention à ne pas paraître menaçant. Au contraire, il ferait tout pour leur laisser penser qu'ils étaient parfaitement en sécurité. Ce comportement en ce moment même en était loin.

Tony ne recula pas d'un centimètre. A la place, il plongea son regard droit dans la paire d'yeux verts furieux.

« -Qui es-_tu _pour me refuser une réponse ! hurla-t-il en retour. Tu veux que je m'en soucie ?! Alors laisse-moi faire ! Qui t'a fait ça ?! »

L'air froid de la nuit semblait augmenter le volume de leurs voix. Même le soupir réprimé qui passa les lèvres du dieu avait dû facilement être perçu par les oreilles de Thor ; le Dieu du Tonnerre se tenait le plus loin d'eux.

« -_Moi _! lui répliqua Loki. Je l'ai fait parce que je le devais !

-Pourquoi ?! demanda Tony, irrité.

-Je devais m'en aller, Stark, répondit le dieu. Ne le voyez-vous pas ?! Cet endroit était un foyer pour moi ! Je savais qu'une fois que je vous aurais amenés ici et que vous auriez vu cet endroit, ses arbres et tous les souvenirs conservés dans leurs branches, je changerais d'avis et ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour maintenir les choses telles qu'elles l'étaient ! Je savais que je deviendrais aveugle face à la nécessité de ce que nous sommes sur le point de faire. _Ceci_… »

Il désigna la zone autour d'eux.

« -…est comment je me rappelle que cette île et tout ce qui y appartient…est mon passé. »

Ce n'était pas tant ce _que _Loki avait dit, mais _comment_, qui rendit clair le fait que cette conversation était terminée.

Tony maintint le contact visuel durant un moment de plus avant de laisser retomber son regard sur le sol en signe de défaite, marmonnant sa compréhension.

Les yeux vert océan passèrent sur le reste de l'équipe comme cherchant une sorte de jugement tacite, accordant peu d'importance à ce qu'ils trouvèrent, avant que Loki ne continue d'avancer. Un par un ils le suivirent, s'enfonçant dans les vestiges de cet ancien paradis en silence.

Ralentissant le pas, Tony alla se placer à côté de Thor et regarda sans mot le Dieu de la Foudre observer les alentours, ses yeux bleus essayant d'absorber jusqu'au moindre détail. Plus longtemps ils faisaient ça, plus choquée et incrédule son expression devenait. Tony n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que ce côté de Loki avait dû lui être complètement dissimulé, et maintenant il n'y avait même pas assez de temps pour l'accepter avant qu'ils ne quittent de nouveau cet endroit –d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'était comme s'il perdait de nouveau son frère. D'une certaine façon Tony pouvait comprendre le grand blond à côté de lui, quoique pour une raison différente. Loki aurait dû les avertir.

Soudainement une idée lui vint à l'esprit, alors il ferma son casque et s'excusa d'un court « Je reviens. » alors qu'il allumait ses répulseurs pour s'envoler haut au-dessus de l'île. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance de le faire avant et il n'était pas sûr de jamais l'avoir de nouveau. Il s'arrêta à bonne distance du sol et embrassa la vue en-dessous, rouvrant sa visière pour mieux voir sans que les lumières vives de l'HUD de l'armure n'interfèrent.

C'était un peu surprenant de découvrir la forme de l'île si…ordinaire. Il ne savait pas à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre –peut-être les contours d'une rune ou quelque chose d'approchant-, et à la place il regardait une tache gris sombre et noire anonyme au milieu d'une mer complètement noire. Loki n'avait rien épargné ; chaque centimètre de l'île avait été brûlé à mort.

L'endroit semblait hors du temps, intouché par le monde. D'épais nuages sombres se tenaient tellement bas qu'il était sûr de pouvoir les toucher d'ici, et les vagues montaient et descendaient si lentement sur la plage qu'il était dur de croire qu'elles étaient faites d'eau. Plus de…d'huile.

Des images de ses rêves clignotèrent derrière les yeux de Tony avant qu'il n'ait la plus petite chance de les bloquer de son esprit. Pas juste le dernier cauchemar en date, non ; tous les bizarres qui semblaient former un tout. Toujours avec lui au milieu d'un océan sans côte, piégé là sans nulle part où aller. Un poids soudain grandit dans son cœur et l'attira de nouveau vers le sol. Le poids se transforma en peur –une peur incommensurable qui lui hurlait de fuir, de partir tant qu'il le pouvait. Hurlait que cet endroit n'était pas sauf pour lui, pour qui que ce soit tout court.

Ses pieds touchèrent le sol recouvert de cendre et il referma la courte distance avec le groupe en quelques pas rapides. Ses amis le regardèrent avec une expression curieuse sur le visage, demandant silencieusement de savoir ce qu'il en était. Et Tony ? Il savait qu'il devrait leur dire ! Il avait l'impression que ce qu'il ressentait était important ! Ce n'était pas juste ses nerfs ! Mais comment réagiraient-ils? En lui riant au nez ? En secouant la tête, perplexes ? Et même s'ils comprenaient –ce dont il doutait fortement- ils ne seraient pas tous en mesure de partir. Alors quel était l'intérêt de les inquiéter ?!

« -C'est cramé partout. Reste pas un seul endroit indemne, résuma-t-il son observation.

-S'il ne reste rien à sauver de toute façon, dit doucement Tasha. Alors pourquoi Loki doit protéger ce bout de terre de la destruction ? Vous savez ? Il nous a dit…

-Il reste toujours quelqu'un, Agent Romanov. »

C'était la voix de Loki, tranchant facilement la nuit.

« -Il y a toujours des survivants. Et ils peuvent souhaiter être morts, mais pour toute cette souffrance d'avoir perdu leur famille, ils méritent au moins l'espoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

De qui parlait-il ?! Tony ne se rappelait pas avoir vu un seul écureuil ou cerf ou quelque chose comme ça, pas une fois, durant son séjour ici. Mais alors il se souvint des oiseaux. Et si Loki faisait référence aux insectes et araignées, aux microbes même ? Il aurait raison à ce propos, non ?

« -S'ils comptent autant pour vous, pourquoi les avez-vous brûlés alors ? demanda Steve, sa lampe de poche dirigée dans le visage du dieu.

-Pour le plus grand bien, soldat, Loki lui gronda dessus. Je pensais que vous entre toute autre personne devriez comprendre cela ? Vous auriez mis fin à votre vie avec plaisir en combattant votre ennemi, si seulement votre peuple avait pu vivre une vie de paix. »

Il y eut une courte pause durant laquelle Tony vit Steve acquiescer presque involontairement.

« -Je les ai sacrifiés pour m'assurer d'être prêt à fermer le portail une bonne fois pour toutes. Ne le ferais-je pas, le portail cracherait monstre après monstre, empoisonnant cette île encore et encore et tuant la plupart de ses habitants. Est-ce là une raison suffisamment bonne pour que vous compreniez mes actions ? »

Les yeux bleus fixèrent les verts et vice-versa jusqu'à ce que Steve ne finisse par acquiescer, répondant d'une voix grave.

« -Je pense que ça l'est. »

**ooOoo**

Ils marchèrent en silence durant un bon moment. Aucun d'eux n'était d'humeur à bavarder, et tout ce qui était important avait déjà été dit. Il ne savait pas ce que le reste d'entre eux pensait, mais Tony avait passé en revue toutes les issues possibles auxquelles leur situation actuelle pouvait les mener. Il n'avait pas besoin de revoir leurs différentes tactiques et tout ; non, il les connaissait parfaitement. Ce qu'il ne savait pas était ce qui pourrait se passer qu'ils n'avaient pas considéré possible.

Ils avaient une très bonne idée de ce dont Loki était capable –en partie à cause de ce que Loki leur avait montré par le passé, en partie à cause de ce que le dieu leur avait raconté, mais en majorité en raison de ce que Thor avait pu leur dire à propos de son frère. Cela faisait s'inquiéter sérieusement Tony en ce qui concernait le jour où ils pourraient de nouveau avoir à combattre le sorcier. Oui, Thor était le dieu physiquement plus fort, mais Loki était le plus dangereux. Ce jour devrait-il être aujourd'hui, il était heureux que le Dieu du Feu portât toujours les bracelets. Il en avait les clés avec lui. Tout devrait-il se passer comme prévu, il les enlèverait juste après le combat pour montrer à Loki à quel point au juste il lui ferait confiance alors. Mais ce moment semblait tellement loin en cet instant.

Il y avait toujours Surtr à vaincre un ennemi dont ils ne savaient presque rien. Pas même Loki n'était sûr de ce dont le géant du feu était capable. Le dieu leur avait dit qu'il avait une arme avec lui qui pouvait apparemment rivaliser avec Mjölnir, la légendaire Epée de Feu. Il pouvait faire quelques sorts de feu impressionnants, Tony en était plus que conscient. Mais c'était tout. Au-delà de ça, tout ce qu'ils savaient était qu'il était un sorcier aussi talentueux que Loki, et c'était une pensée terrifiante.

Il avait l'impression que plus il se préparait à chaque possibilité, plus il pouvait réprimer sa peur. Et il savait que la peur devait quitter son esprit avant qu'ils ne descendent dans ce trou.

**ooOoo**

Finalement Tony décida de fermer son casque et de scanner la zone durant un moment, heureux de l'air filtré qu'il pouvait à présent respirer. L'odeur constante de la cendre était un rappel sinistre de ce à quoi ils étaient sur le point de faire face, et il n'avait pas besoin de la distraction.

Au bout de deux ou trois minutes, son HUD reconnut quelque chose sur une des branches qui pendait bas sur le sol dans son dernier combat pour défier la gravité. Tony se rapprocha, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne pile devant le petit quelque chose que son système semblait trouver spécial. Pour lui il n'y avait aucune différence. Mais il passa un doigt dessus et fronça les sourcils. Sous la croûte de cendre et de tronc brûlé poussait un petit bourgeon. Il y avait toujours de la vie ! Loki avait raison, et là était la preuve. Un survivant.

**ooOoo**

Sortie de nulle part, il sentit une main ferme sur son épaule qui l'arrêta net, même avec l'armure. C'était Steve, lui indiquant qu'il voulait une courte conversation en privé. Ils se laissèrent tous deux distancer jusqu'à marcher à quelques bonnes centaines de mètres derrière le reste du groupe.

« -Ouais ? demanda Tony avec curiosité, pas sûr de ce que le Capitaine pourrait possiblement lui vouloir. »

Steve s'attarda sur les autres une seconde de plus, comme pour se rassurer qu'ils ne les entendraient pas, avant que ses yeux ne se focalisent sur Tony.

« -Il y a quelque chose que tu devrais savoir, dit-il au milliardaire d'une voix très basse avant de faire une pause pendant un court moment pour des questions qui ne vinrent pas. Fury a laissé les télécommandes être modifiées derrière ton dos, donc…

-Il a fait quoi ?! s'exclama Tony dans un murmure et coupant la phrase du soldat. »

Le blond l'intima au silence de nouveau.

« -Je suis sur le point de te le dire, ok ?...Je ne sais pas comment ça marche exactement, mais…elles ne marchent qu'une seule fois.

-Une fois, comme… ? demanda impatiemment l'homme de métal. »

Steve pris une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

« -Une fois que l'un de nous active les bracelets, ils _restent _actifs. »

Immédiatement les pieds de Tony s'arrêtèrent, forçant l'autre homme à s'arrêter, aussi.

« -Ce…c'est pas…pourquoi ferait-il ça ?! demanda-t-il, bien que la raison derrière apparut.

-Il ne veut pas prendre de risque, dit Steve. Une fois qu'on sera sûrs qu'on doit arrêter Loki, il devrait être arrêté pour de vrai.

-Pourquoi il _me _l'a pas dit ?! Et comment on sait qu'on se trompe pas ?! siffla Tony, à peine en mesure de garder sa voix basse plus longtemps.

-Il a pensé que tu le laisserais pas les modifier, lui dit Cap.

-Bien sûr que je l'aurais pas laissé faire !

-Tu vois ? Et pour ce qui est de ton autre question : nous devons juste être _sûrs_. »

Il y avait de la sincérité pure dans les yeux bleus doux et Tony comprit que Rogers lui avait dit cela parce qu'il voulait l'avertir, et rien d'autre.

« -Et si on l'est _pas _?!

-Je ne sais pas.

-Donne-moi ta télécommande. »

C'était un ordre brut, et il tendit sa main de métal.

« -Certainement pas ! murmura Steve d'un ton tranchant.

-J'ai dit : donne-la moi ! Maintenant ! »

Cette fois Tony hurla à travers les ténèbres.

« -Les gars vous allez bien là derrière ? appela Clint au loin.

-Oui, répondit bruyamment Steve. Tout va bien ! »

Puis il baissa la voix de nouveau, afin que seul Tony puisse entendre.

« -Ecoute, je ne t'ai pas dit ça pour te menacer de quelque manière que ce soit. Je te l'ai dit parce que tu es mon ami et je veux que tu sois aussi prudent que je te promets de l'être. Je sais ce qui est en jeu là. »

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et Tony sut qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse y faire. Steve ne lui donnerait pas son dispositif sans faire une crise, ce qui mènerait au fait que Loki sache et abandonne très probablement la mission, eux inclus. D'un autre côté, il n'arrivait pas à être sûr que le Capitaine allait prendre une décision précipitée, non plus. Il y avait déjà eu deux fois où Steve avait utilisé la télécommande pour faire accidentellement du mal à Loki, et il n'y avait pas moyen de savoir si cela arriverait une troisième fois.

« -J'espère que oui, fit Tony entre ses dents, ne brisant toujours pas le contact visuel. Si tu as le _plus minuscule _doute…

-Je n'appuierai pas sur le bouton, finit Cap avec un petit sourire. Je ne le ferai pas tant que je ne suis pas sûr à cent pourcents. Je le promets.

-Ferais mieux de monter à deux cents. »

Tony ne voulait rien de plus qu'en finir avec ce combat. Ils avaient été là depuis moins d'une heure et il avait déjà eu suffisamment de surprises. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait en supporter une autre. Que l'île ait l'air de ce à quoi elle ressemblait était une chose. Mais Loki se faisant du mal en brûlant l'endroit en était une autre. Cela lui faisait encore plus mal que le dieu n'ait même pas considéré le lui dire. Comme si Tony ne valait pas la peine qu'il sache. Et maintenant ils auraient seulement une chance de prendre la bonne décision, à cause de Fury. Ils auraient un mot à propos de ça plus tard. S'il y avait un 'plus tard'. D'une certaine manière il aurait aimé que Natasha ait l'autre télécommande pour les bracelets de Loki, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Ils ne changeraient pas une chose.

« -On se fait tuer si tu fais une erreur, rappela-t-il au Capitaine.

-Je sais, répondit Steve, son sourire s'évanouissant de nouveau. »

Tony acquiesça, brisa leur contact visuel et commença à suivre le reste du groupe. Un instant plus tard, Steve en fit de même.

**ooOoo**

Le champ de pierre fut en vue et Loki s'arrêta. Tony fit halte à côté de ses coéquipiers et regarda le dos tendu du sorcier et la large zone sans arbres devant eux.

« -Au moins cet endroit a l'air indemne pour changer, dit-il en plaisantant. »

Il ne se sentait pas de rire, mais faire quelque commentaire stupide à propos de pierres épargnées par le feu était toujours bien mieux qu'écouter son cœur tambouriner dans sa cage thoracique.

Le dieu eut un léger rire et se tourna vers lui.

« -Vous avez le sens du détail, dit Loki avant de sourire un peu, mais alors son visage devint sérieux. Bon, c'est notre destination. »

Et avec ça il pointa de son sceptre le champ de pierres.

« -L'entrée du portail est proche, alors je vous demande de vous préparer.

-Je pense qu'on est tous aussi préparés qu'on le sera jamais, commenta Clint, mais Natasha et Bruce vérifièrent de nouveau leur équipement. »

En fait, maintenant que Tony le regardait, Banner ne semblait pas du tout se sentir bien avec la situation. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il aurait à se transformer de nouveau en son alter-ego. Mais possiblement, la vraie raison était qu'il ne savait pas combien de douleur il aurait à traverser et à quel point il serait en mesure de bien contrôler l'Autre dans ce décor relativement petit.

« -Bien, répondit Loki avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. »

Ses yeux se verrouillèrent avec ceux de Tony durant une longue seconde. Le visage angélique arborait une expression inapprochable, mais ces yeux… Tony pouvait regarder droit dans l'âme du dieu et sentir un fil invisible connecter leurs cœurs. Et durant une micro-seconde il pensa même capter un fragment de peur profonde et totale à l'intérieur des profondeurs vert émeraude.

Les bottes noires passèrent sur les rochers tranchants, laissant quelques traces de pas cendrées sur la surface des pierres. L'équipe suivit prudemment. Tony se demanda pourquoi il ne se souvenait pas que c'était aussi dur de marcher sur ces rochers. Mais encore, il n'avait pas à _marcher _en ce moment, non ? Il activa ses répulseurs une nouvelle fois et vola au-dessus du trou dans le sol. Pourquoi Loki ne les avait pas téléportés directement ici était toujours une question ouverte. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de prendre son temps et de voir cet endroit dans son état dénué de vie ? Mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas du tout sans vie, et personne ne pouvait mieux le savoir que Loki. Peut-être que c'était une de ces étranges règles de magie qui allait avec l'île et le portail et tout ce qui y était connecté.

Baisser les yeux sur la sombre gueule ouverte de la caverne envoya des frissons le long de son dos. Les cônes de lumière que son armure émettait étaient avalés par les ténèbres d'encre.

De ce qu'il pouvait voir du sol n'était rien qu'une tache floue indistincte. Il ferma son casque pour laisser Jarvis faire quelques analyses, mais même son HUD ne montrait rien que quelques nombres à propos de la température, de l'humidité et de la concentration des substances autour de lui.

« -Pas besoin de se dépêcher, Stark, appela Clint au loin derrière lui. Ça commencera pas sans nous !

-Tu me connais, répondit-il avec une fausse passion. Je dois toujours être le premier ! »

Son attention fut complètement absorbée par la zone désertée en bas du trou –pile là où toutes les plantes vertes luxuriantes devraient être. Il voulait ramener un peu de cette herbe-drogue pour faire quelques tests dessus. Il pouvait oublier ça à présent.

**ooOoo**

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde se tenait à l'intérieur de la caverne ; certains téléportés en bas par Loki, les autres transportés avec l'armure de Tony. Il faisait beaucoup plus chaud ici qu'à l'extérieur ; Jarvis avait mesuré une source de chaleur en-dessous d'eux. Si cela n'était pas pour leurs lumières artificielles, il ferait complètement noir. Aucune trace de la pâle lumière orange de la dernière fois était visible nulle part. Chaque bruit qu'ils faisaient était multiplié par l'architecture de l'endroit.

« -Dr. Banner, comment est le rythme cardiaque ? demanda Tony en cherchant la petite entrée de la partie basse de la grotte.

-Calme et régulier, fut la réponse pas très assurée. »

Mais c'était suffisamment convaincant pour s'assurer qu'ils ne rencontreraient pas Hulk plus tôt qu'il ne leur était nécessaire.

C'était si différent des deux dernières fois qu'il était venu là. Peut-être parce que cette fois il savait ce qui l'attendait. Et plus longtemps ils restaient là en bas, plus il détestait la façon dont l'aura de l'endroit semblait pénétrer son esprit et empoisonner ses pensées avec plus de doute qu'il n'avait déjà. Il essaya de les dissiper avec toutes les versions de « Bottons le cul de cet enfoiré ! » qu'il pouvait trouver.

« -Par-là, dit Loki, indiquant le petit chemin qui menait plus profondément dans le sous-sol. »

Un par un ils entrèrent le passage étroit aux bords tranchants, leurs lumières artificielles envoyant des ombres obscures sur les murs.

« -L'autre ne rentrera pas là-dedans, mentionna Bruce nonchalamment. »

Ils ne lui répondirent pas, car il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Savoir que Hulk serait piégé si quoi que ce soit tournait mal signifiait qu'ils auraient à s'échapper en se suspendant lourdement dans les airs.

La grotte était d'un noir complet. Tony s'était au moins attendu à un petit feu constant ou quelque chose, mais l'endroit était aussi vide que le reste de l'île. Côte à côte, les lumières froides du sceptre et des lampes-torches luttaient contre les ténèbres. Il y avait de nouveau des stalactites et des stalagmites, les menaçant silencieusement à l'instar de gigantesques dents.

« -Êtes-vous sûr que c'est l'endroit ? demanda Steve au dieu avec un regard dubitatif. »

La lenteur seule avec laquelle Loki se retourna vers le Capitaine fut suffisante pour dire quel genre de réponse était sur le point d'arriver.

« -A quelle sorte de cliché vous vous attendiez ?! »

La voix était maintenue basse, et pourtant tranchait facilement l'air.

« -Une sorte de miroir magique ridicule ? Ou un portail brillant, peut-être ?

-Amusant, vraiment, commenta Steve avec un sourire particulièrement faux qu'il effaça instantanément. C'était juste une question. Ça n'arrivera plus.

-Merci, répondit Loki avant de s'enfoncer plus loin dans les profondeurs de la grotte. »

Tony laissa ses yeux vagabonder à travers l'endroit aussi loin que la lumière le lui permettait. Son HUD lui montra que Jarvis était occupé à scanner une version digitale en 3D de la grotte. Une question lui vint à l'esprit, mais puisque cela ne semblait pas être le moment de demander, il décida de l'ajourner. Oui, c'était une immense caverne ; et oui, la magie semblait être très puissante, mais comment une créature géante comme la chose-dragon pouvait entrer là-dedans ou s'y déplacer sans tout détruire ?! Il avait vraiment besoin de savoir ça. Avec de la chance Loki était d'humeur à y répondre plus tard.

« -C'est une des pires locations pour un combat que je peux imaginer. »

La voix légèrement rauque de Natasha l'arracha à ses pensées. Il tourna la tête pour la voir réajuster son micro.

« -Attends de voir l'antagoniste, répondit-il avec un rictus qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir mais entendit sûrement.

-Tu as hâte en fait, pas vrai ?! répliqua-t-elle. »

Ses traits étaient un étalage parfait du manque de compréhension qu'elle avait de lui.

« -Putain qu'oui, fit-il en insistant presque trop sur sa réponse. Plus tôt on en aura fini avec l'action ici, plus tôt j'aurais droit à une autre type d'action, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Et avec ça il regarda le sorcier du groupe. Il avait seulement dit ça pour détendre l'ambiance, mais à présent que les mots avaient quitté sa bouche, il en réalisa la possible vérité. Si ce n'était pas une motivation, il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

« -Et voilà que je me redemande pourquoi Fury t'a laissé rejoindre l'équipe, dit sèchement Tasha, les sourcils haussés.

-Parce que je suis indispensable, fit-il avec un grand sourire dans son casque, provoquant un reniflement amusé de son côté.

-Dans vos rêves, Stark.

-SURTR ! MONTRE-TOI ! »

La voix de Loki résonna en écho à travers la caverne, mettant efficacement fin à leur badinage de pré-combat. Rien ne se passa, mais l'équipe se rassembla néanmoins autour du dieu. Le spectacle commencerait à tout instant maintenant.

« -Eteignez les lumières, ordonna le sorcier. »

Tony savait que ce n'était pas le moment de protester et fit ce qu'on lui dit. Une par une les autres lumières moururent, ne laissant que la lueur douce de l'armure d'Iron Man et du cristal dans le sceptre.

Et alors il y eut un craquement dans l'air, fort et menaçant. Ni Tony ni Jarvis ne purent en localiser la source. Ce qu'ils reconnurent furent les fines lignes de feu qui parcoururent soudainement le sol à travers toute la grotte. Ces lignes zigzaguaient vigoureusement et se concentrèrent à un endroit pas trop loin de l'équipe. En quelques secondes elles formèrent le motif de délicats éclairs d'énergie. Certains d'entre eux couraient même entre les pieds de l'équipe.

« -Ne bougez pas, dit Loki juste suffisamment fort pour être entendu par-dessus le bruit augmentant. »

Là, où toutes les lignes de feu se rencontraient, une flamme plus large émergea du sol et commença à se tordre sur elle-même, grandissant encore et encore de seconde en seconde jusqu'à atteindre le plafond de la grotte. La flamme changea de forme de nouveau, se déchaînant sauvagement en même temps, jusqu'à avoir la forme du géant du feu. Et puis elle _devint _Surtr. La peau complètement noire apparut avec les veines ressemblant à de la lave en-dessous et les flammes dessus. Des yeux rouge rubis brillèrent à l'instar du soleil du soir et se mirent à les fixer. Et cette fois le démon avait son épée avec lui. L'Epée de Feu dont Loki leur avait parlé. Tony avait trouvé l'apparence captivante la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Surtr. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était moins intimidé cette fois.

L'air autour du démon du feu tremblait sous la chaleur. Il était sa propre source de lumière et celle de tous les autres, peignant la grotte d'une lumière orange-rouge avec des ombres plus sombres que le noir partout entre.

« -Encore, Surtr ? fit Loki avec un rictus dédaigneux. Pourquoi dois-tu toujours exagérer les choses ?!

-J'aime les grandes entrées. Ne sois donc pas si rabat-joie, Fils d'Odin, dit le démon avec un large sourire, montrant la moindre de ses dents pointues. Ou devrais-je dire Fils de _Laufey _?

-Donc les nouvelles te sont _enfin _parvenues, à toi aussi, répondit Loki, pas impressionné.

-Et j'ai été _choqué _! s'exclama Surtr de sa profonde voix caverneuse. »

Il pivota sur ses pieds griffus et s'éloigna d'eux.

« -Le noble Odin volant le nourrisson d'un autre roi ! Je dois dire que c'était…inattendu. Et décevant. »

Tony regarda Thor serrer le manche de Mjölnir aussi fort que possible. L'honneur de sa famille était une des valeurs les plus élevées du Dieu du Tonnerre, devoir laisser cette remarque sans réponse lui causait sûrement un conflit interne.

« -Cela change-t-il quoi que ce soit entre nous ? demanda Loki, se rapprochant un peu de Surtr, qui tourna d'abord la tête puis, lentement, le reste de son corps.

-Tu es toujours d'origine royale. En fait, le sang des géants du givre a beaucoup plus de valeur pour moi que celui des ases. Donc… »

Il regarda l'épée dans sa main avant de revenir au dieu.

« -…non, rien n'a changé.

-Je suis heureux d'entendre ça, dit le sorcier, et bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage, Tony entendit un sourire.

-Mais, mon ami, fit la voix de Surtr en descendant davantage dans les graves, emplie de malice. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tu n'es pas venu seul. Est-ce une tentative désespérée de me faire du mal ?

-Tentative ?! s'exclama Thor, son marteau prêt en main. Nous ne faisons pas qu'essayer ! Nous…

-Ils sont mon offrande pour toi, dit Loki de nouveau, ignorant les mots de son frère. »

Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule au groupe de héros.

« -Merci de m'avoir rendu la chose si facile.

-EXCUSEZ-MOI, QUOI ?! hurla Natasha au dieu. »

Si Tony ne savait pas ce qu'il en était, il aurait été convaincu qu'elle était _vraiment _surprise.

« -Tout ceci n'était qu'une ruse ?! lâcha le Dieu du Tonnerre.

-Je le savais ! grogna Clint.

-Ah ! Je vois que tu as tenu ta parole pour une fois, petit prince, sourit le démon, le feu sur sa peau brillant paresseusement.

-Comme si j'avais eu le choix, répondit le dieu. »

Thor fit un pas précipité vers Loki.

« -Tu as tenu ta parole ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire, mon frère ?! Sûrement tu ne nous as pas attirés ici pour… »

Les épaules de Loki s'affaissèrent avant qu'il ne se retourne pour faire face au Dieu du Tonnerre.

« -Oh par les bonnes vieilles Nornes, Thor ! Même toi aurais pu le voir arriver ! Alors pourquoi ta réaction est celle de la surprise ? »

L'annulaire sur la main qui tenait le sceptre tapotait le métal de temps à autre pour leur donner le message caché : _Bonne réaction !_

« -Oh tu vas payer pour ça ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! gronda Clint en mettant son arc en joue. »

Surtr se pencha légèrement et pointa son épée sur le dos du sorcier. Tony était sûr que Loki en sentait la chaleur, mais il ne tressaillit même pas. Pourquoi le dieu laissait cette épée s'approcher _autant _de lui ?!

« -Comme c'est surprenant. Même cet humain insignifiant voit ce que tu es, dit la voix caverneuse.

-Il te traite comme le déchet _qu'il _est ! cria Thor à son frère, ses mots résonnant à travers la grotte comme un roulement de tonnerre. Pourquoi acceptes-tu cela ?! Pourquoi choisis-tu _son _camp ? »

Loki rejeta la tête en arrière aussi loin que son casque le lui permettait et gratifia son frère d'un rictus tordu. Ses yeux étaient aussi froids que de la glace et les regardaient comme une créature sans pitié le ferait. Ils passèrent de l'un à l'autre avant de s'arrêter sur Thor.

« -Je suis confus. Tu n'as pas encore besoin de la réponse à ces questions, n'est-ce pas ?! _**[J'ai encore besoin de réponses]**_ »

L'expression du visage de Loki et l'étrange mélodie de sa voix furent suffisantes pour faire douter Tony du fait que le dieu n'ait fait que feindre la chose. En fait c'était bien trop convaincant pour n'être rien de plus qu'un rôle.

« -Asgard ne m'a pas mieux traité, _mon frère,_ cracha le sorcier. Peut-être de façon bien plus subtile, mais cela revient au même.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! rétorqua Thor, les mots tremblant sur ses lèvres. Et même si c'est ainsi que tu t'en souviens, _je _ne suis pas Asgard ! _Nous _ne sommes pas Asgard Nous sommes tes _amis _!

-Vraiment ?! demanda l'autre dieu avec une surprise exagérée avant de se déplacer derrière le groupe. Parce que je ne me sens pas d'appeler le moindre d'entre vous mon ami. Il se trouve que nous avons _tous les deux _le même foyer parental, que _cet homme _fut autorisé à partager mon lit parce que j'avais besoin de son aide… »

Et avec ça il agita vaguement une main dans la direction de Tony avant que ses yeux ne se connectent avec ceux de Thor de nouveau.

« -…et que je me fiche vraiment du moindre de tes amis restants. _**[M'appelles-tu un de tes amis ?]**_ »

_Cet homme _résonna dans l'esprit de Tony un million de fois en l'espace de la même seconde, et cela fit profondément mal. Il avait également vu la question silencieuse mais significative. Qu'elle soit rhétorique ou pas, il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Et il compatissait avec Thor, qui n'avait aucune chance d'y répondre. Mais ce qui absorba son attention fut ce que le dieu avait dit à voix haute. Peut-être que c'était exactement l'objectif de Loki de rendre plus facile le fait de le combattre plus tard, mais qu'il ne trouve pas nécessaire de s'adresser à lui avec au moins son nom était bien plus douloureux qu'il ne pensait possible.

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il releva sa visière pour que le dieu le regarde dans les yeux et rétorqua :

« -Oh, c'est sympa que t'amènes enfin ça sur le tapis. Donc j'ai moi-même pas besoin de me sentir mal en ne voyant rien qu'un bon coup en toi. »

Il savait que cela avait pu ne pas être une chose intelligente à dire, mais il n'était pas capable de se retenir. Ce qui fit empirer les choses fut que les orbes verts ne réagirent même pas. Cela ne semblait pas du tout déranger Loki !

« -Oh, regardez qui est là ! interrompit Surtr, ce qui fit se tourner l'équipe vers lui. De nouveau le petit humain. Mais pas aussi fragile cette fois je vois.

-J'étais pas fragile dès le début ! répondit sinistrement Tony. »

Les yeux rouge sang se fixèrent sur Loki, qui à présent s'arrêta du côté opposé à l'équipe.

« -C'est un horrible menteur, fit Surtr avec un rictus.

-Je sais, dit le dieu, ses mots sonnant amusés.

-Eh bien, eh bien, fit le démon avant de passer une main le long de la lame de son épée. Je me serais attendu à ce qu'ils se battent. Et pourtant ils se tiennent là et attendent. Dis-moi, Fils de Laufey, pourquoi est-ce ainsi ?

-Quelle raison auraient-ils de se battre ?! répondit Loki avec une arrogance sans égal. Ils doivent savoir qu'ils n'ont aucune chance contre nous. Alors ils vont essayer de défendre leurs pitoyables vies dès que nous déciderons de souffler leurs flammes. Et oui, _mon frère_, cela compte pour toi, aussi. »

Ce n'était plus Loki ! Pour Tony ce n'était rien qu'un monstre meurtrier sans âme ! Ce n'était pas le dieu qui l'avait gentiment tenu dans ses bras ou avait dormi à son côté avec sa tête reposant sur son épaule. La créature à l'intérieur de l'armure de Loki semblait dénuée de tous les traits humains et il n'y avait pas moyen de dire si c'était toujours de la comédie. Si ça l'était, alors c'était le mensonge _parfait_. Et quoi que cela fût, c'était si intense que ni Tony ni les autres Avengers n'avaient de mal à rester dans leur rôle.

« -JE NE VOUS CRAINS PAS ! rugit Thor avant de lever haut son marteau, prêt à le lancer.

-Alors pourquoi n'attaques-tu pas ?! le provoqua Loki avec un rictus démoniaque. _**[N'attaquez pas]**_

-Dis-nous pourquoi, lança Natasha au Dieu de la Malice, attirant son attention et celle des autres vers elle. Dis-nous pourquoi tu paierais le prix de nos vies pour cette idée stupide ! _Il _ne t'aidera pas ! Nous oui !

-Oh, vraiment ? demanda Loki, joueur, avant d'incliner la tête sur le côté. J'aimerais pouvoir croire ça… Eh bien, prenons un peu de temps pour éclaircir ces choses une bonne fois pour toutes. Nous avons tout le temps du monde en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? Et j'adorerais vous faire comprendre pourquoi tout ceci arrive. C'est mon ultime présent pour vous, si on peut dire.

-Bordel de merde ?! s'exclama Clint, ayant de toute évidence perdu son sang-froid.

-Tss tss. S'il vous plaît, Agent Barton, rit le Dieu de la Malice. Vous entre toute autre personne devrait être le dernier à en être surpris.

-Ah oui ?! demanda l'archer, légèrement irrité.

-Bien sûr ! Puisque vous avez toujours été tellement confiant à mon égard, n'est-ce pas ? expliqua le dieu avec sarcasme. Et vous devriez être fier de vous ! Vous avez eu raison à mon propos tout le temps. Au contraire d'un imbécile comme Stark, dont l'esprit a été mené par les besoins de son entrejambe. »

_Petit con, _pensa Tony avec colère.

« -Je suis d'accord avec toi, _mon frère_, continua le sorcier, une nouvelle fois commençant à faire les cents pas autour du groupe, restant cependant suffisamment précautionneux pour les laisser voir sa main à chaque seconde. Le Ragnarök est une menace inévitable. Peu importe ce que nous faisons, nous pouvons seulement prolonger l'attente jusqu'à ce que cela transpire. Mais nous ne pouvons pas empêcher ce que la prophétie nous promet. Alors je me demande : pourquoi attendre ?! »

Et avec ça il s'arrêta et ouvrit les bras en un geste invitant, avant de les rabaisser lentement.

« -Pourquoi souffrir et se battre sans raison si l'issue reste la même ?!

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! protesta Thor, pointant son doigt en signe d'avertissement vers son frère.

-Quoi donc dans ce que j'ai dit ? demanda Loki avec un rictus tellement autocratique.

-La prophétie est tout sauf inévitable ! répondit le dieu blond avec un regard noir furieux.

-En effet. Est-ce pour cela que vous avez jeté deux de mes enfants innocents dans le monde dépravé de Múspell… »

Le dieu se tourna vers Surtr durant une courte seconde pour dire « Le prends pas mal ! » avant que son attention ne soit complètement sur Thor de nouveau.

« -…parce que vous avez pensé que cela serait ainsi que les événements tourneraient ?! Etait-ce là ce qu'Odin pensait ?! Par les Nornes, Thor ! Regarde où nous sommes ! C'est un _portail _vers Múspellsheimr ! C'est _exactement _ce dont Surtr avait besoin pour _suivre _la prophétie ! Et je ne l'aurais pas aidé si ce n'était pour ce que vous avez fait auparavant !

-Vrai, glissa nonchalamment le démon.

-Les prophéties ne peuvent pas être trompées ! Elles arrivent ! C'est le même vieux jeu. Nous sommes tous les deux suffisamment âgés pour l'accepter. Pour ma part je suis fatigué de toute cette souffrance et si l'ultime combat doit être, il vaudrait mieux que cela soit bientôt. »

Thor laissa ses mains retomber sur ses flancs.

« -C'est du génocide, Loki ! Cela signifierait la mort de milliards de peuples !

-Pas mon peuple ! cria presque Loki, son visage devenant furieux en une fraction de seconde. Je me souviens de toi massacrant des milliers et des milliers des _miens_, Fils d'Odin ! Tu ne te souciais pas de _leurs _vies ! A tes yeux ils méritaient la mort. Alors seras-tu capable de me dire pourquoi tu crois que l'humanité mérite la protection ?! Ou le peuple Ase ?! Qu'est-ce qui les rend tellement plus dignes pour que tu essaies de combattre l'inévitable ?! »

Le sorcier lui lança un regard de pitié.

« -Regarde-toi, Thor ! Tellement désireux de défendre ces âmes. Pour quoi, je te le demande ! Pour quelques années de plus ?! _**[Je vous défendrai]**_ »

Les messages subliminaux de Loki leur donnaient toujours la seule chose à laquelle Tony se raccrochait. Autrement il aurait depuis longtemps été convaincu que le Dieu de la Malice les avait menés dans un piège et jouait avec sa proie avant de l'achever. Une voix minuscule dans sa tête lui dit que peut-être en effet _c'était _déjà le cas et que le message subtil ne signifiait rien du tout.

« -Espèce d'horrible monstre ! dit Natasha entre ses dents.

-Non ! la contredit Tony. C'est comme ça que tu devrais appeler _cette _chose ! »

Et avec ça il pointa un doigt de métal sur Surtr. Puis il tourna la tête pour regarder Loki de manière significative.

« -_Il _n'est rien de plus qu'un vulgaire petit prince gâté. Toujours second en tout. Amer parce qu'au fond de lui il sait qu'il n'aura jamais ce qu'il désire le plus ! »

Un petit ricanement profond s'échappa des lèvres noir charbon du démon.

« -Maintenant _cet _humain commence à m'intéresser. »

En un clin d'œil Loki se téléporta pile devant Tony avant de se téléporter une seconde fois, emmenant l'homme avec lui. Ils réapparurent à quelques mètres du groupe, où le dieu poussa Tony contre une stalagmite, fit un pas en arrière et tint la pointe de son sceptre sur l'œil gauche de l'humain. _Dessus_. Le mouvement était d'une précision parfaite. Tony n'osa pas bouger. Il n'essaierait même pas de ne serait-ce que cligner des paupières. Il y avait une pression douce constante sur son œil, et il était heureux que le dieu tienne son arme aussi solidement qu'un rocher.

« -Je suis _tellement pire _que lui, Stark ! siffla le dieu. Faites-moi confiance lorsque je dis que je sais ce dont il est capable. _**[Stark, faites-moi confiance] **_Tout ceci n'est rien contre mes aptitudes. Et cela inclut mes talents de même que mes libertés éthiques. La vérité devient mensonge sur ma langue, et je vous fais croire les plus grands mensonges avec un sourire. Laisse-moi te poser une question, _imbécile _de métal. N'est-ce pas une plaisanterie presque ironique que tu expires ton dernier souffle ici parce que _toi_ entre toute autre personne, tu me faisais confiance à _moi _parmi tous les dieux ?! »

Tony déglutit difficilement, sa cornée se pressant un peu plus contre le sceptre dans le mouvement. Cela n'avait pas d'importance si c'était un des jeux factices de Loki ou s'il s'en tenait toujours à leur plan : dans tous les cas, sa dernière phrase pouvait être vraie d'une façon à vous geler le sang. Tony n'avait pas peur de mourir, et si c'était pour le plus grand bien, alors c'était encore mieux. Mais il ne voulait pas partir maintenant ! Pas comme ça et pas aujourd'hui.

« -Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis moins talentueux que toi, géant du givre ?! demanda Surtr avec un ton menaçant sous-jacent.

-La vérité t'offense-t-elle ?! répliqua le dieu aux cheveux noirs, un rictus malfaisant s'étalant sur ses lèvres, sa tête se tournant sur le côté pour regarder droit dans les yeux rubis de Surtr alors que son bras tendu tenait le sceptre en place. Je me suis fait le maître de trop de sorts pour pouvoir les nommer entre seulement l'aube et le crépuscule. Je suis le seigneur du puissant élément qu'est le feu. Et même dénué de toute ma magie, tu découvrirais que je suis plus mortel que toutes ces personnes ensemble. Alors dis-moi, mon ami, qu'est-ce qui, parmi tous les neuf mondes, te rend plus dangereux que moi ? _**[Je dois en découvrir davantage]**_ »

Nonchalamment Loki baissa son sceptre, et tout en faisant cela, traça délicatement la joue de Tony avec. Tony ne savait pas comment catégoriser ça. Etait-ce un geste de pouvoir ? Ou une gentille caresse ?

« -Est-ce que c'est supposé être une plaisanterie ?! »

Surtr avait l'air irrité.

« -Tu n'es _pas _le maître des feux de Múspellsheimr, et cette épée est plus ancienne, plus rapide et plus forte que le petit jouet pathétique de ton frère.

-Comment peut-elle être plus forte ?! interrompit Thor, une rage sauvage brûlant dans ses yeux. »

Intentionnellement ou non, le Dieu du Tonnerre suivait la suggestion de Loki.

Avec un ricanement, Surtr effleura une des stalactites avec l'épée, la pierre se transformant immédiatement en lave ardente et formant une flaque rouge sur le sol.

« -Dois-je te montrer ce qu'elle fait avec la chair ? demanda le démon avec un rictus.

-Plus tard, s'il te plaît, répondit paresseusement Loki. Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu. »

_Qu'est-ce que…_, pensa Tony. _Qu'est-ce qui pourrait probablement nous attendre en plus ?! Est-ce que ça c'est pas suffisamment mauvais ?!_

« -Laisse-moi le formuler ainsi, petit prince, répondit Surtr, hautain. Je n'ai pas besoin de _toi _pour les éliminer. Une fois que mes flammes commenceront à se déchaîner, tu devrais avoir pris ta forme jötnar et être sorti de mon chemin, ou il ne restera rien de toi que des cendres, également.

-Eh bien, rien n'est mieux qu'une bonne portion d'assurance. Qu'y-a-t-il à savoir de plus qui pourrait possiblement m'impressionner, à part quelques promesses grandiloquentes ? _**[Eh bien, c'est bon à savoir, ça]**_ »

Tout sarcasme quitta Tony. Si le démon n'exagérait pas, et il y avait peu de raison de croire que c'était le cas, ils s'étaient fourrés dans de sérieux ennuis. Aucun d'eux n'avait beaucoup à offrir pour ce qui était de s'opposer à Surtr. Et le _« Eh bien, c'est bon à savoir, ça » _de Loki n'était pas exactement utile. En particulier parce que ça montrait que le dieu ne le savait pas avant. Un instant plus tard Tony réalisa : ils le savaient _maintenant _! Loki l'avait fait révéler ses pouvoirs. Avec de la chance cela les aiderait une fois que la bataille commencerait.

« -C'est dommage que j'ai besoin de toi vivant pour maintenir ouvert le portail entre ces mondes, autrement cela aurait été ta dernière question imprudente, gronda la voix caverneuse.

-C'est agaçant, n'est-ce pas ? fit Loki avec un large sourire et en recommençant à parcourir la grotte. »

La distance augmentant entre eux fit se sentir Tony de plus en plus vulnérable et il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi.

« -Mais, continua le dieu. Si cela consolide ton ego, je te vois presque comme mon égal.

-Vraiment ?! »

Ils entendirent la question, mais là où la bouche aurait dû être, celle qui l'avait prononcée, il n'y avait rien. Surtr s'était transformé en fumée, traversée de fins courants de lave ; et cette fumée noire se précipita vers Loki à la vitesse de l'éclair, s'enroula autour de lui, et là où elle effleurait le sol ou une des stalagmites, la pierre commençait à fondre lentement.

« -Tu es lent, dit Loki depuis un point loin à droite du groupe. Et plus important, tu oublies de quel côté je suis, _mon ami_. »

Indemne et un rictus satisfait sur le visage, Loki se montra.

« -La chose est que peu importe combien de lave coule dans cet endroit, ou peu importe ce qui dans le neuf mondes s'accumule sous tes jambes, nous devons travailler ensemble et cela demandera plus que ça pour les vaincre. Les membres doivent être coupés, et les gorges tranchées. Je veux que cela soit un bain de sang ! Et je veux que tu prennes ton temps avec mon frère. J'aimerais le voir tomber. Pas. A. Pas. _**[La lave coule dans les jambes, elles doivent être coupées pour le ralentir] **_»

La fumée revint à sa forme de démon cornu et Loki eut de nouveau un visage auquel s'adresser.

« -Alors s'il te plaît, cesse la vantardise et sois efficace.

-Et _tu _penses qu'on va te laisser faire ?! cracha Tony, dégoûté par ce que le dieu venait juste de dire.

-Penses-_tu _que vous avez le choix ? fit Loki avec un rire rauque.

-Nous l'avons, mon frère ! rugit furieusement Thor avant de lever Mjölnir haut en l'air. »

Une seconde plus tard un lourd bruit grondant descendit vers eux à travers les couches de terre.

« -Et si un combat est ce que tu demandes, alors un combat est ce que tu auras ! »

Tony fit un pas en avant, s'éloignant de la stalagmite vibrante. Ses yeux passèrent sur ses amis, son ennemi, et le dieu qu'il n'arrivait pas à catégoriser pour le moment. A sa surprise le son grondant disparut, pendant que Loki et Surtr échangeaient des regards entendus.

« -Impressionnant, commenta sèchement le Dieu de la Tromperie.

-Odinson, espèce de pathétique rejeton ase, ricana le démon. Pensais-tu vraiment que c'est une grotte ordinaire ?! Que tu pouvais faire mumuse avec tes petits éclairs là en bas ?! »

Les yeux profondément bleus se plongèrent directement dans ceux rouge sang en retour, aucun d'eux n'osant ne serait-ce que cligner des paupières.

« -Je ne te crains pas, Dieu du Tonnerre ! Ni le monstre à l'intérieur de cet homme ! déclara le démon, tendant une main vers Bruce, qui recula instinctivement. »

Steve vint se placer au côté du scientifique, son bouclier en position protectrice et un regard noir dangereux dirigé sur Surtr.

« -Etait-ce là une intuition ou penses-tu savoir quelque chose ?! demanda-t-il.

-Loki m'en a informé. »

Les mots tombèrent comme du plomb d'entre les dents pointues.

« -Oh, votre _ami _m'a dit _beaucoup_. C'est comme ça que je suis au courant de votre petite _réaction_… »

Et avec ça il désigna Tony et Bruce.

« -…si vous entrez en contact avec ma magie. »

Toute la colère fut soudainement redirigée vers le dieu. Cela ne faisait pas partie du plan, ou du moins il ne leur avait pas dit que ça le faisait. Durant une courte minute Tony avait été heureux que le dieu ait été capable de tirer du démon quelque information utile sur les aptitudes de Surtr. Mais maintenant ce sentiment avait de nouveau disparu.

« -Génial ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit d'autre ?! hurla Steve au dieu avec le casque cornu. »

Un rictus venimeux se forma sur les lèvres noires.

« -Grâce à Loki, je connais vos aptitudes, vos pouvoirs, vos faiblesses.

-Ne soyez pas contrariés, dit Loki avec une expression disant à un enfant que tous les bonbons avaient disparu. Je devais lui donner quelque chose avec quoi travailler. Nous savons tous que ce n'est pas facile de dire si je suis honnête. Et je devais le convaincre que je suis de son côté, pas vrai ? Nous ne voulons pas de mauvaises surprises, n'est-ce pas ? _**[Je devais lui donner quelque chose pour le convaincre que je suis de son côté.]**_

-Espèce de petit con ! lâcha Tony, baissant sa visière. »

Il avait besoin du HUD dans son champ de vision pour écarter son cœur de ce jeu et se concentrer pour penser de nouveau avec sa tête.

« -Tu veux dire que _tu _ne veux pas de mauvaises surprises !

-A la base, oui, reconnut le dieu, amusé.

-Monsieur ? demanda Jarvis, la voix si douce et basse en contraste avec le monde hors du casque d'Iron Man. »

Il désactiva le micro avec son capteur de mouvement d'œil, afin que personne à part l'IA ne puisse entendre ses mots.

« -S'il te plaît dis-moi que t'as de bonnes nouvelles pour moi, répondit-il pendant que ses yeux absorbaient les données entrantes. »

Il y eut une courte pause et il entendit Steve lancer un commentaire agressif à Loki, mais il se concentra sur ce que Jarvis essayait de lui montrer. Des crochets virtuels se formèrent autour de la main vide du sorcier et la maintinrent en focalisation.

« -Je vous laisse l'évaluation, Monsieur. J'ai reconnu un mouvement similaire à celui signalant les messages cachés pour nous. Mr. Laufeyson semble faire des signes à quelqu'un d'autre. Et il apparaît que cela ne peut être personne dans l'équipe, puisqu'il fait les signaux de doigt avec la main qui nous est masquée la plupart du temps.

-Donc tu peux pas me dire si ça veut dire quoi que ce soit, constata et demanda à moitié Tony, craignant la réponse.

-C'est une de ses habitudes gestuelles habituelle, Monsieur. Et ce que j'ai pu sélectionner en tant que parties possibles de ces peut-être messages, faisait sens à la fois en sémantique et en grammaire. »

Tony savait que Jarvis ne ferait pas remarquer ça s'il ne le considérait pas pertinent.

« -Qui d'autre est ici avec nous ? demanda-t-il dans son casque.

-Personne à part Surtr. Il y a huit individus au total, micro-organismes exclus. »

_C'est mauvais, c'est mauvais, c'est putain de mauvais merde, _jura Tony dans son esprit. Les pires sentiments l'étranglaient et en une fraction de seconde il se retrouva à prier pour un miracle. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver deux fois, n'est-ce pas ?!

« -Monsieur, je suggère de choisir une meilleure position…

-Je sais. »

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour voir ce qui se passait, et de ce fait il devait se rendre en mesure de _voir_. Son plan était de faire les cents pas dans la grotte en un large cercle sans susciter le moindre soupçon jusqu'à trouver un emplacement depuis lequel il avait une bonne vue sur cette main. La flaque de lave se tenait entre Loki et Surtr. Il aurait à prétendre la regarder de plus près.

« -Et pourtant un homme manque, dit Surtr. »

Tony écouta de nouveau leur conversation.

« -Ah oui ? fit Loki en haussant un sourcil, bien qu'il ne soit pas clair si le geste était adressé au démon ou à Iron Man.

-Le vieillard, spécifia Surtr avant d'incliner la tête sur le côté.

-Il est aussi inutile qu'une lame émoussée, rit le dieu. Et ne sera pas un problème pour nous.

_-Stark ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là !_ siffla Natasha aussi doucement que possible dans le micro. »

Il aurait aimé lui dire, mais puisque Loki, aussi, avait un micro, il ne pouvait pas parler librement.

« -Mesures de données, répondit-il, essayant ardemment de garder sa voix neutre. Mais…juste au cas où Surtr attaque, soyez prêts à combattre, les gars. »

_Ou au cas où Loki attaque, _ajouta-t-il dans sa tête.

« -Hm, fit le roi de Múspellsheimr, sonnant tout sauf satisfait. Et pourtant un pacte est un pacte, n'est-il pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ! »

L'humeur de Loki changea et devint sérieuse, colérique même.

« -Soyons d'accord que les piéger dans tes bras _deux fois _n'était pas quelque chose que tu considérais possible. Je ne serai pas en mesure de leur faire croire que je suis de leur côté une troisième fois. Alors vis avec ce que tu as ! Si cela t'inquiète que le combat puisse être terminé trop tôt parce qu'il te manque un adversaire, prends juste ton temps sur un de ces imbéciles et cela durera un peu plus longtemps, mon ami ! _**]****Fais-leur croire que je suis de leur côté un peu plus longtemps, mon ami[**_

-Est-ce ainsi que tu me remercies ?! répondit Surtr. »

Son ton devint menaçant tout à coup.

« -Je te donne la possibilité de faire amende honorable, et tout ce que tu as pour moi est un compromis… C'est décevant. »

Le démon fit quelques pas vers Tony, qui sentit la chaleur augmenter à travers son armure.

« -Voyons combien ils sont forts. Ces humains qui sont connus pour être plus puissants que la plus puissante des armées sur terre. S'ils sont à la hauteur de leur réputation, je pourrais être suffisamment satisfait sans avoir à concevoir quelque punition pour toi. »

L'arrogance pure était écœurante, et Tony était sûr qu'il n'était pas le seul de cet avis. Toute cette joie que le démon semblait retirer du combat à venir, du meurtre encore à commettre. Quelle soif de sang insensée, quelle malfaisance pure ! Et le pire de tout : aucun d'eux ne savait s'ils pouvaient le vaincre.

« -Très bien, _**]**__**Très bien[**_, répondit Loki entre ses dents. Vois par toi-même. Mais d'abord permets-moi de dire adieu à ces gens. C'est la dernière fois que nous sommes ensemble ainsi. D'une façon ou d'une autre. **_]_**_**Mais[**_ »

Ceci dit, il se tourna vers le groupe d'humains. Tony, qui se tenait entre les deux jötnar, plissa les yeux à ça. A présent qu'il avait de nouveau du mal à voir le signal caché –celui qui ne pouvait être destiné qu'à Surtr. Mais alors il remarqua son ombre sur le sol ; la main était parfaitement silhouettée. Si Loki la bougeait de nouveau, il le remarquerait. Il le devrait !

« -Vous avez mon éternelle gratitude, pitoyables imbéciles, leur dit le Dieu de la Malice. »

Sa voix était de velours et moqueuse.

« -Merci pour la première fois où vous m'avez fait confiance. Et encore plus pour la seconde. »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire amusé.

« -Je passais le meilleur moment de ma vie en jouant avec vous. Vous auriez dû mieux me connaître. Tellement. Mieux. »

Il laissa un rire bref interrompre son discours.

« -Qui aurait pu savoir que je voulais me débarrasser de vous ?! _**[Merci de m'avoir mieux connu…] ]Le premier dont tu dois te débarrasser…[**_ »

Ils devraient dire quelque chose. Lui répondre avec une réplique tranchante et pleine de verve. Mais ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver le moindre mot dans leurs esprits. L'adrénaline pulsait dans leurs veines, car il était clair que le combat commencerait à n'importe quelle seconde à présent. A la fin ils n'eurent pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Tout était dit. Les armes parleraient dans un instant et Loki avait rendu la tâche facile pour eux –même pour Thor- de se soulever contre lui.

Mais Tony…attendait toujours. Le message n'était pas fini et il avait besoin de savoir. De quoi voulait-il que Surtr se débarrasse ? Tout pourrait être inoffensif, oui, mais alors pourquoi Loki ne leur avait-il pas dit qu'il avait un autre message subliminal ? Pourquoi avait-il besoin de dire au démon quoi que ce soit en-dehors des trucs qu'il avait dits à voix haute ?! Qu'y avait-il à cacher ?! Tout ceci semblait si faux ! Il sentait son estomac se nouer et entendit son sang battre à ses tempes.

Loki resserra sa poigne autour de son sceptre et tourna son attention sur Tony. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et marcha vers lui comme un prédateur. Le vert était de la glace émeraude perçante. Il s'arrêta seulement à quelques pas. Et alors un petit rictus apparut sur ses lèvres. Ou était-ce un sourire ? D'une certaine façon c'était les deux. Tony dut forcer son attention sur la main qui à présent était de nouveau tournée vers Surtr, s'arrachant à ce visage captivant.

Au même instant le dieu de la malice détourna le regard et acquiesça vers Surtr.

« -Eh bien, voilà. Laisse-moi mon frère et l'homme de métal. _**[…mon frère.] ]…est l'homme de métal.[**_ »

Le temps s'arrêta presque pour Tony.

Son esprit se vida.

Il n'y avait ni pensée, ni émotion.

Seulement un profond moment de choc.

Il savait que ses pieds se tenaient solidement sur le sol, et pourtant il était en train de tomber. Indéfiniment. Ses poumons semblèrent se tordre, rendant le fait de respirer impossible.

Encore une fois il se rappela de son rêve, le dernier qu'il avait eu. Il savait que cela arriverait ! Il le savait depuis tout ce temps et son rêve lui avait tout dit ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas essayé de comprendre ?!

Cela n'avait jamais été à propos de fermer le portail !

Le monde autour de lui ralentit. Ses yeux captèrent le sourire satisfait sur les lèvres du dieu.

Tout était un piège bien aménagé pour se débarrasser à la fois de ses pires ennemis et de son puissant frère.

Ils n'attaqueraient même pas Loki pour de vrai parce qu'ils croiraient tous qu'il était de leur côté en train d'attendre le bon moment pour frapper, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard et qu'ils soient trop affaiblis pour être un moindre danger.

Ce plan aurait été sans défaut, si cela n'avait été pour Jarvis trouvant le _seul _défaut.

« -Espèce de putain de menteur ! cracha Tony avec tellement de venin que même le sourire de Loki vacilla. »

Les yeux verts le regardèrent et tout ce qu'il put voir en eux fut de la peur. La peur que son complot secret ait été révélé.

La peur que cela soit en train de mal tourner.

La peur de mourir. La même peur qui pulsait dans les veines de Tony.

Et voilà qu'elle était là : la vérité. Si tu t'impliques avec le démon, le démon ne change pas. Le démon _te _change.

Il avait cru ruse après ruse après ruse, et chaque fois toute sa vie s'était enfoncée davantage avec elles. Et pas seulement la sienne, mais les vies de ses seuls amis également ! Et il avait été tellement enclin à jouer le jeu, si aveuglé par les présents que lui avait faits le démon. Parce que le démon sait toujours ce que tu veux le plus, et il te tente avec jusqu'à ce que tu montres ta faiblesse et cèdes.

Sa main glissa jusqu'à la télécommande qui était attachée à son armure.

Il devait mettre fin à ça tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les faiblesses à présent. Pas de place pour les sentiments.

Alors il enfonça le bouton.

* * *

…ON NE TUE PAS LA TRADUCTRICE, ON NE TUE PAS LA TRADUCTRICE ! Sinon vous aurez pas la suite, vous vous souvenez hein ?!

Après je pense qu'on est d'accord qu'on pouvait s'y attendre de la part de Loki…mais c'est ce qui le rend tellement authentique dans cette fic, parce qu'on sait VRAIMENT PAS ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Je crois que c'est le Loki le plus imprévisible que j'ai lu pour le moment, jusqu'au bout il fait douter, et même après t'es jamais sûr de rien…

Le prochain chapitre fait plus de trente pages, aussi attendez-vous à ce que je prenne un peu plus de temps à le traduire, mais promis, comme d'habitude je ferai de mon mieux !


	23. Flammes

**Flammes**

**ooOoo**

Vert trèfle.

C'était tout ce que Tony pouvait voir.

Des yeux vert trèfle plongeant dans les siens dans un processus de lente compréhension. Ils transperçaient la visière de son casque, sachant précisément où étaient les orbes brun chocolat derrière.

L'arrogance, la cruauté, le dédain –ils furent tous emportés petit à petit à chaque seconde de réalisation.

Les yeux vert trèfle se baissèrent sur les bracelets.

Les lèvres fines tremblèrent involontairement.

_Quoi maintenant, _pensa Tony. _Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?!_

Cela avait été la seule et unique bonne décision. Loki n'avait pas été assez prudent, avait révélé ses véritables intentions, et la meilleure chose que Tony pouvait faire était de mettre le Dieu de la Malice hors-jeu.

'_Tout ça n'était qu'un jeu, pas vrai ? Pour toi ce n'était rien de plus que placer des pièces d'échec sur le grand plateau de jeu. Mais j'ai vu à travers toi ! J'ai vu ton prochain coup avant que tu ne puisses le faire !_

_Tu m'as utilisé comme un pion. Trop aveugle pour voir que j'ai été ton adversaire tout le temps._

_Tu vois, je t'ai vaincu, prince de rien._

_A présent couche ton roi. Echec et mat !'_

Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, manquant de faire exploser sa cage thoracique. Il n'avait aucun doute à propos de ses actions, mais il craignait ce qui pouvait arriver ensuite. Même s'ils n'auraient pas à se battre contre le dieu maintenant, ils devaient toujours faire face au démon de feu avec ses pouvoirs contre lesquels ils n'avaient aucune chance…ou pas ?

Loki releva les yeux vers lui, une question silencieuse dans ses yeux, hurlant d'une vive couleur verte. Tony ne comprit pas. Et alors la question silencieuse devint une accusation.

Le calme fut déchiré en pièces par le rire profond et sans pitié du démon, dont les flammes illuminèrent la grotte d'une sinistre lumière.

« -Le chien est-il en laisse ?! demanda-t-il, amusé. »

Lentement, très lentement, les autres comprirent ce qui avait dû se passer. Tony pouvait lire leurs expressions. Et il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière à présent. Il n'en avait pas l'intention. Il était déterminé à mettre fin au traître qu'il avait laissé entrer dans sa maison, dans son cœur. Cela serait le rideau final pour Loki Laufeyson. Son équipe comprendrait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Même s'ils n'avaient pas vu _pourquoi _Tony avait pris cette décision, ils sauraient définitivement qu'il avait _eu _une raison.

Loki murmura quelque chose. C'était si silencieux. Puis il le répéta. Et pourtant personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Mais alors, par-dessus le rire diabolique, il hurla avec toute sa colère réprimée :

« -JE NE SUIS AU BOUT DE LA LAISSE DE PERSONNE ! »

La grotte devint silencieuse en un instant et la poitrine du dieu se souleva et s'abaissa à un rythme accéléré. Sa voix baissa dangereusement et rampa dans les oreilles de l'audience comme une ombre de cauchemar.

« -Tellement. Pa-thé-tique. …Est-ce là tout ce que vous avez ? »

Sans se presser il se rapprocha du groupe d'humains, et Tony, se tenant plus loin, regarda avec une inquiétude naissante. Mais non. C'était impossible. Le dieu ne pouvait pas ouvrir ces entraves qui coupaient sa magie. Il _était _impuissant. Alors pourquoi au nom du ciel était-il si confiant ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passait bordel ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il ratait ?! _Ratait-il _quelque chose ?

« -Tout ce temps vous avez pensé me tenir entre vos mains. »

Sa voix lâcha les mots comme de l'acide suintant lentement.

« -Avez-vous la _moindre _idée de combien cela m'a insulté ?! »

Et ceci dit il se retourna avec la grâce mortelle d'une panthère et regarda droit dans le visage masqué de Tony.

« -Comment aviez-vous _jamais _pu, même durant une fraction de seconde, croire que ces pièces de métal pouvaient me contenir ?! »

Les yeux vert trèfle perçaient droit à travers le masque de métal.

« -Vous méritez tous la fin que vous trouverez ici aujourd'hui ! »

Le monde se transforma en une seule et unique question. Pas seulement pour Tony, mais pour toute l'équipe. Qu'avaient-ils échoué à remarquer ?!

Un petit rictus cruel dansa sur les lèvres du Dieu de la Malice. Les yeux verts brillaient à travers la lumière orange-rouge qui venait du feu de Surtr et jouait sur sa peau pâle.

Et alors il leva sa paume tendue devant lui. Tony fixa ses yeux dessus avec la plus grande prudence. D'après son HUD, il y avait environ deux mètres quarante entre eux. Pas exactement une distance pour être sauf de ce qui pouvait arriver maintenant.

Une seconde passa. Puis une autre. Une troisième. Et alors une petite étincelle apparut pile sur la paume du sorcier. Elle s'embrasa et se transforma en une petite flamme.

C'était impossible ! _'Il ne devrait pas être en mesure de faire ça'_, pensa Tony en essayant désespérément de trouver un peu de logique là-dedans. Comment c'était possible ?! Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec la grotte ?! Mais cela ne devrait pas avoir d'importance ! Le dieu avait besoin de son énergie magique pour lancer des sorts de toute sorte, pas vrai ?! Et si Loki avait menti ?! Mais ils avaient prouvé que les bracelets marchaient ! Même avec un sort de feu ! Alors pourquoi voyait-il ce qu'il voyait bordel ?!

« -Thor ? »

C'était la voix tremblante de Bruce à travers le micro.

« -Je ne sais pas…ne fit que murmurer le dieu blond en retour dans son microphone. »

La petite flamme grandit jusqu'à ce qu'elle recouvre d'abord la main puis le bras entier. Le rictus resta étalé sur les lèvres de Loki pendant que le feu rampait lentement autour de son corps et commençait à creuser sa chair. Cela ne le brûlait pas, cependant. Ça réchauffait plutôt sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme elle-même en feu. Les yeux verts devinrent orange et se mirent à brûler comme des braises. Et pendant que Tony regardait, choqué et terrifié, il se souvint du rêve à propos de la danse du feu. Comment était-ce possible qu'il ait pu inconsciemment voir ça venir ? Comment c'était possible bordel ?!

En quelques secondes Loki n'était plus constitué de rien de plus que de flammes et les bracelets tombèrent, inutiles, au sol.

Et ce fut tout. Loki était libre.

Tony savait que son équipe était condamnée à présent. Il apparaissait qu'ils avaient à faire face et à combattre Loki et Surtr, tous les deux, et ils avaient besoin de faire vite maintenant, et de les éliminer aussi tôt que possible. Alors il ne perdit pas de temps et leva sa main pour tirer sur le corps englouti par les flammes du sorcier –mais sa munition ne fit que traverser le torse intangible.

« -Stark ! Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?! lâcha Natasha dans son micro, sonnant effrayée.

-Comme si je le savais ! répondit-il avant de prendre une position plus éloignée de l'ennemi. Mais il communiquait avec Surtr depuis tout ce temps ! Il n'est pas de notre côté !

-Je vous l'avais dit ! commenta Clint avant de bander son arc, ne tirant pas immédiatement cependant.

-Putain ! Alors quoi maintenant ?! demanda-t-elle.

-On survit ! répondit Thor avec une autorité sans appel. »

C'était un ordre, et une étincelle d'espoir à laquelle se raccrocher. Mais Tony n'était pas sûr de savoir si le dieu parlait juste du combat ou s'il faisait référence à ce que son cœur aurait à traverser après également.

Les flammes de Loki s'atténuèrent de nouveau et libérèrent d'abord son armure puis son corps. Il n'avait plus l'air d'un Ase. Non, il avait pris son apparence de géant du givre et se tenait là fier et fort, mais sans faire le moindre mouvement. De même que Surtr. Le géant du feu demeurait dans le fond de la grotte. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le dieu, et si son expression pouvait être décrite avec le moindre mot, cela serait la stupéfaction.

Tony tira de nouveau. Cette fois Loki fit un rapide geste de la main et un champ de force invisible bloqua efficacement le tir. Les yeux rouges qui l'avaient une fois regardé si tendrement le transperçaient furieusement à présent. Mais ce ne fut pas Loki, mais Surtr, qui tira un éclair d'énergie sur Tony et l'envoya bouler en arrière sur quelques mètres. L'HUD clignota furieusement durant un instant et la force de l'impact coupa le souffle à Tony.

« -J-Jarvis ? demanda-t-il avec un grognement.

-Cela aurait dû avoir un effet beaucoup plus grand sur vous, Monsieur. Et le condensateur est toujours à cent pourcents, dit l'IA. Je n'ai pas d'explication pour ça. »

Il entendit ses amis appeler son nom, choqués.

« -C'est pas le moment de plaisanter, J, toussa-t-il. »

Son nouveau champ de force avait dû se déclencher. Il n'y avait pas moyen que ce ne soit pas le cas.

« -Je ne plaisantais pas, répondit Jarvis, sonnant inquiet. »

Une demi-seconde plus tard un autre tir le toucha et l'envoya davantage en arrière. Il culbuta durant un moment et s'arrêta sur le ventre avec un bras en-dessous de lui de façon désagréable.

« -Tony ! Lève-toi ! lui hurla férocement Steve. »

Et l'homme dans l'armure de métal releva la tête sur le côté pour voir le soldat se tenir en position protective devant lui, prêt à bloquer ce qui pourrait viser son ami. Le courage de cet homme était sans égal.

Il se releva sur ses pieds et vérifia une nouvelle fois son HUD. Les nombres disaient qu'il n'y avait aucun dommage, et c'était quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre parce que ses os parlaient un autre langage.

Le Faucon s'était positionné derrière une stalagmite, de même que Natasha, derrière une autre. Bruce essayait de toute évidence de garder le contrôle durant un peu plus longtemps, et Thor était prêt à fracasser son marteau dans n'importe quoi et sur n'importe qui s'approchant de ses amis.

Loki avait un rictus condescendant sur les lèvres, et fixait les yeux de Thor. C'était de la provocation pure. Surtr, d'un autre côté, regardait Tony avec un mélange d'irritation et de supériorité. Il était probablement en train de deviner pourquoi il avait survécu à l'attaque, songea Tony. En fait, personne ne semblait savoir pourquoi cela ne l'avait pas du tout blessé.

Leurs ennemis attendaient une contre-attaque, préparant leurs armes. Ils prenaient leur temps maintenant. C'était comme ils l'avaient dit : ils ne voulaient pas que cela finisse trop tôt.

« -Nous devons faire un plan, les gars ! suggéra Natasha.

-Avec Loki en train de l'écouter ? fit remarquer Bruce, ayant l'air un peu essoufflé. »

Tony vérifia son système pour être sûr.

« -Il a fait fondre son micro, répondit-il finalement.

-Alors on se rassemble comme prévu, ordonna Steve. »

Ils avaient discuté de différentes formations, au cas où le pire arriverait, lequel était de combattre deux géants au lieu d'un. Cela voulait dire que Hulk, Natasha et Clint ferait une équipe, et le reste, une autre.

« -Je ne peux pas utiliser la pleine puissance de mon marteau, nota Thor. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi ! »

Les bruits d'exclamations réprimées indiquaient que Bruce n'avait que quelques secondes avant que sa transformation ne commence. Il était temps. Il avait terrassé Loki à New York City. Peut-être qu'il serait en mesure de le refaire. Néanmoins : cette fois Loki savait à qui il avait affaire, et il l'avait dit à Surtr.

Pendant ce temps le sorcier échangeait des regards et des mots avec le démon du feu.

« -Ok, fit Natasha. Et si on essayait de retenir Surtr pendant qu'on neutralise Loki d'abord. Une fois que ce sera le cas, l'île avalera davantage de la magie de Surtr. Alors peut-être qu'on aura une chance contre lui.

-A-a l'air…bon pour moi, répondit Bruce à travers ses dents serrées.

-Parfait ! confirma Tony. Laissez Thor, Steve et moi nous occuper de Loki. »

C'était une requête personnelle, oui, mais il était également convaincu qu'au moins Thor et lui-même se surpasseraient et seraient en mesure de tuer le dieu. Mais ils ne devraient pas perdre trop de temps non plus, parce que laisser Bruce avec le démon du feu était un énorme risque. Le condensateur ne marcherait pas indéfiniment.

A l'instant même où ils optèrent pour ça, Loki se tourna vers eux et pointa une main ouverte vers le scientifique – un signe certain qu'un sort suivrait. Thor fut le plus rapide à réagir et lança son marteau sur son frère. Mjölnir heurta le sorcier droit dans la poitrine et l'envoya valser jusqu'à ce que Loki ne rentre dans Surtr, dos en premier. Tony n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux ! Il apparaissait que les deux jötnar étaient immunisés contre les aptitudes de l'autre, parce que Loki ne s'était pas brûlé et Surtr n'avait pas gelé. Le marteau revint à son propriétaire et les deux ennemis essayèrent de se relever.

Avant même que Tony n'ait la chance de communiquer avec son équipe, il vit une immense ombre verte sprinter vers le démon. Bruce s'était changé en son alter ego et il semblait que Hulk était déterminé à tacler Surtr dans le premier mur à portée. Au même moment, Loki, toujours à moitié accroupi au sol, envoya un rayon magique sur Thor, le mettant à genoux, grimaçant.

« -Essaie de sortir de là tant que tu le peux encore, _mon frère _! lui cria-t-il avant de recevoir un regard noir meurtrier en retour.

-Tu aimerais bien ! rugit le dieu blond en réponse. »

Tony visa la tête du dieu et ordonna promptement un « Steve ! Ensemble ! » à son coéquipier, qui comprit exactement ce que le milliardaire avait l'intention de faire. Une seconde plus tard ils visèrent Loki avec un lancer de bouclier et un set de projectiles. S'ils étaient assez chanceux le dieu ne serait pas en mesure de se protéger des deux. Mais Loki parvint à se téléporter exactement au moment où les munitions explosèrent ; et le bouclier ne trancha que de l'air.

« -Où est-il ?! demanda Steve, rattrapant son arme. »

Tony se retourna pour scanner la grotte, mais il fut dérangé par une lumière vive et un grondement provenant du coin le plus éloigné. A cet exact moment, la principale source de lumière changea de position, de même que chaque ombre à l'intérieur de la grotte. Surtr n'était pas où il était avant, s'étant à la place pris un coup de poing l'envoyant à travers la caverne, emportant avec lui quelques stalagmites qui se brisèrent sous son poids. Mais de toute évidence il avait grièvement brûlé Hulk en retour, qui se lança immédiatement derrière lui et martela sans relâche le démon de feu de ses poings.

« -Mes flèches sont sans effet sur lui ! déclara Clint avec de la frustration dans la voix. »

Avoir le sentiment d'être inutile dans un combat était une des choses qui rendait le Faucon furieux.

« -Elles fondent avant qu'elles ne puissent lui faire le moindre dommage sérieux !

-Et la suggestion de Loki ?! demanda précipitamment Steve. Stopper le flux de lave ?!

-Et faire confiance à ses mots ?! répliqua Tony en essayant de détecter où le dieu se cachait. Pas question ! »

Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur son ami vert, seulement pour être témoin de Surtr se transformant en cette épaisse fumée de lave et s'enroulant autour de Hulk rugissant. Tony voulait libérer son ami, mais comment viser de la fumée ?! Et avec quoi ?! Pendant que Clint et Natasha réfléchissaient de toute évidence à la même chose, Thor et Steve n'hésitèrent pas à lancer leurs armes sur la déguise de Surtr. Marteau et bouclier traversèrent tous deux la fumée sans faire de dommage du tout. Et pourtant cela n'avait pas été sans effet.

« -Vous avez vu ça ?! demanda le Faucon, s'adressant à toute l'équipe.

-Yep, répondit Tony. »

Les minces flux de lave qui parcouraient le brouillard s'étaient étirés sur les deux armes comme du chewing-gum chaud, juste pour revenir à leurs positions premières.

« -Quoi ?! voulut savoir Thor. »

Mais avant que n'importe lequel d'entre eux puisse lui répondre, une autre voix retentit depuis quelque part dans la grotte.

« -Ah-ah-ah… »

Il y avait tellement de nonchalance et de prétention dedans.

« -Ne nous étions pas mis d'accord sur le fait d'y aller lentement, Surtr ? Où sont tes manières ?! »

Ils se retournèrent tous pour trouver le propriétaire de cette voix, mais Loki demeura caché –jusqu'à ce que Jarvis ne puisse localiser les signatures qui l'identifiaient. Tony ne perdit pas une seconde et lui tira dessus avec un rayon d'énergie bien placé. Il ne put voir ce qui se passa. Loki s'était tenu dans l'ombre, mais la brève exclamation de douleur confirma qu'il avait dû atteindre sa cible. Et Clint fut suffisamment rapide pour tirer une flèche sur la cible qu'il pouvait à présent localiser avec ses oreilles.

Pendant ce temps Surtr avait libéré Hulk et était redevenu lui, soit à cause de la remarque du dieu du feu soit à cause de sa protestation.

Durant un court instant Tony eut le sentiment qu'ils pourraient au moins avoir une chance de se débarrasser de Loki rapidement –mais alors quelque chose le faucha et l'envoya dans une des plus larges stalagmites. Tout l'air fut soufflé hors de ses poumons et sa vision devint blanche un instant. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était ou d'où c'était venu, et encore moins qui l'avait fait. En fait, il avait du mal à se souvenir de son propre nom et pas même les ordres de ses amis ne semblaient faire sens dans son esprit confus. Il y eut Steve, hurlant soudainement d'agonie, et une seconde plus tard son armure devint anormalement chaude. Une alarme sur son HUD lui dit que l'armure surchauffait, mais la voix de Jarvis fut nécessaire pour l'arracher enfin à sa rigidité.

« -Nous prenons feu, monsieur. »

Il activa ses répulseurs et s'extirpa hors d'une petite flaque de lave, juste pour être touché par ce qui sembla être un autre rayon de magie. Il s'écrasa tête la première dans une autre formation de roche avec un grognement.

Ses instincts de survie prirent le relais et le firent s'accroupir derrière une couverture quelconque et essayer d'avoir une vue d'ensemble. Il eut seulement le temps de vérifier que son équipe allait toujours bien, au vu des circonstances. Et il pouvait être sûr que c'était très certainement Loki qui essayait de se débarrasser de lui, parce que son condensateur était toujours à cent pourcents et une partie de son armure était à présent recouverte d'une fine couche de glace.

A la seconde même où il arriva à cette conclusion, le dieu apparut pile devant lui. Un rictus sauvage, démoniaque, était étalé sur son visage profondément bleu. Entraîné par le besoin de l'effacer des lèvres du dieu, il visa Loki et tira. Le Jotun visa Tony simultanément et leurs rayons d'énergie se touchèrent, causant une petite explosion entre eux qui les envoya tous deux voler en arrière.

A partir de là un combat émergea devant les yeux de Tony, tout autour de lui, comme il n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience avant. Tout ce sur quoi il pouvait se focaliser était d'essayer de viser Loki, mais le dieu lui rendait difficile ne serait-ce que même le localiser. Pendant ce temps Surtr recouvrait lentement mais sûrement la grotte de feu et de lave. Ses amis faisaient de leur mieux pour sauver leurs vies, mais autant qu'ils essayaient de neutraliser au moins un de leurs adversaires, autant il semblait qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment de chance contre eux.

« -Ça valait la peine votre action au lit avec lui, Stark ! finit par lui dire Natasha à travers le micro, ayant l'air horriblement essoufflée, faisant référence à sa remarque d'avant la bataille.

-Pouvez-vous réserver ça pour plus tard ?! répliqua sévèrement Steve. »

Il y eut une courte exclamation de Clint. Peut-être que quelque chose l'avait touché ?! Mais une seconde plus tard le Faucon se joignit à eux.

« -Quel plus tard ?!

-C'est très optimiste, Titi ! répondit Tony depuis sa position avant de balancer un grand débris vers le géant du feu et de manquer de le renverser.

-Je suis _réaliste_, Tin Man* ! répliqua Clint en restant concentré sur le démon. On est foutus si on trouve pas un moyen de les arrêter !

-On devrait vraiment essayer la suggestion de Loki, commenta Thor depuis l'autre partie de la grotte avant de lancer Mjölnir sur une stalactite pour la faire tomber devant Natasha afin de la protéger d'un nouveau sort de Surtr. Cela ne peut pas être pire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Personne n'osa répondre, bien que tous pensent la même chose. Thor avait raison ; en ce moment il n'y avait pas de lumière à voir au bout du tunnel. Bientôt ils seraient à cours de munitions, de couverture, de force. Surtr et Loki jouaient sur le temps et gagneraient sur le long terme –d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Un instant plus tard le démon se retransforma en fumée noire afin de se mettre hors de portée de Hulk, juste pour réapparaître sous sa forme normale de l'autre côté de la grotte en une autre seconde, dirigeant un sort de feu sur Tony. Il n'avait pas le temps de sortir de la ligne de feu et les flammes enveloppèrent l'armure. Immédiatement la température à l'intérieur augmenta jusqu'à un niveau désagréable, jusqu'à ce que Tony puisse se traîner derrière une pile de roches brisées. Il n'eut même pas une seconde pour reprendre son souffle avant que de la fumée noire, comme une toile d'araignée, ne l'entoure par derrière. Son HUD commença à s'emballer, le niveau de chaleur augmenta de nouveau et sa visibilité descendit à zéro. Instinctivement il activa ses répulseurs pour s'envoler, mais il semblait que peu importe où il essayait d'aller, la fumée le suivait. Pratiquement aveugle, il se heurtait continuellement à quelque chose de dur et solide. Son pouls augmentait de seconde en seconde, faisant non seulement suer sa peau à cause de la température à l'intérieur de l'armure, mais également à cause de la panique qui s'était emparé de lui.

« -Jarvis ! cria-t-il. Fais-nous sortir de là ! »

Une fois encore son dos s'écrasa dans quelque chose.

« -J'essaie, monsieur, répondit l'IA d'un calme gênant. Mais les capteurs surchauffent.

-Sans rire ! répliqua Tony, des gouttes salées coulant sur son visage et dans ses yeux. Est-ce que le système de refroidissement marche ?

-Au maximum, monsieur, mais je crains que cela ne fonctionne pas beaucoup plus longtemps.

-Tony ! Vole à ta gauche ! »

C'était la voix de Natasha.

Il fit ce qu'on lui dit et un battement de cœur plus tard il fut capable de voir de nouveau des parties de la grotte, laissant la masse noire derrière. Plusieurs flaques brillantes de roche fondue parsemaient la zone d'une lumière rouge sombre.

L'écran dans son casque revint à la vie et il vérifia précipitamment les données. Pendant qu'il parvenait à revenir vers ses amis, il remarqua que plusieurs capteurs avaient dû être grillés, quelques-unes de ses armes fonctionnaient mal, et son condensateur était à un misérable trente-sept pourcents.

La fumée noire disparut de nouveau et révéla Surtr sous son apparence normale.

« -Donc ça a un effet ! déclara Steve, ses yeux foudroyant d'un regard de défi le démon.

-Quoi ? demanda Tony, confus. »

Le soldat était sur le point de répondre, mais son HUD l'avertit juste à temps pour bloquer une autre des attaques glacées de Loki. Cela le poussa droit dans les mains de Hulk qui attendait, avant qu'il ne soit mis sur le côté par son ami vert gigantesque, qui n'hésita pas à sprinter vers le sorcier avec un rugissement furieux. Le sol tremblait à chaque pas lourd.

Le reste de l'équipe n'eut pas le temps de regarder si Banner avait réussi car ils eurent à esquiver un souffle brûlant dirigés sur eux de la part de Surtr. Les jambes du démon se dissolurent de nouveau en fumée noire, mais Steve, encore à moitié allongé par terre, lança son bouclier pile sur la masse noire informe. L'arme passa droit au travers et retourna quelques secondes plus tard dans la main de son propriétaire.

« -C'est pas utile ! commenta Tony après l'acte. »

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas essayé ça avant, et cela n'avait pas causé le moindre dommage du côté de Surtr.

« -Ça l'est, répondit énergiquement Steve. D'une certaine manière ça le maintient là où il est. Ça l'a fait cesser de te poursuivre aussi. »

Tony plissa les yeux et absorba l'information.

« -Je remarque une courte phase de régénération, monsieur, intervint Jarvis sans qu'on lui demande avant d'encadrer la zone de fumée et de veines de lave de crochets digitaux. »

L'équipe se sépara de nouveau pour éviter d'être une cible facile, esquivant et bloquant tout ce que leurs adversaires leur envoyaient et les visant en retour. Et pourtant cela demanda à Tony de se prendre un autre des sorts de Loki droit dans la tête pour avoir enfin une idée utile.

« -Steve ! appela-t-il en essayant, sans succès, d'envoyer une petite charge de missiles sur le démon. Attends un moment où Torchy est de nouveau de la fumée noire. Bloque un des sorts glacés de Loki et envoie ton bouclier sur Surtr !

-Ça a l'air facile, répondit ironiquement le soldat avant de faire une pause une seconde, ajoutant : Mais je vais tenter ma chance. »

Et ainsi, entre de la poussière et de la terre explosées, entre les flaques de lave et les débris, entre des héros et des méchants en train de se battre, Steve parvint à bloquer un des éclairs magiques glacés et lança immédiatement son arme sur la forme non-solide de Surtr. Cela eut un effet beaucoup plus grand que ce à quoi n'importe lequel d'entre eux s'était attendu. L'alliage de vibranium, à présent plus froid que la peau de Loki, trancha droit à travers les fines toiles de lave rouges, ne leur donnant aucune chance d'émerger de nouveau. Le nuage sombre de fumée battit en retraite et révéla le démon de feu, qui leur rugit dessus, furieux.

« -Oh putain, ouais ! s'exclama Tony, soulagé.

-Ça marche ! dit Steve, de joie, avant de rattraper son bouclier. »

Ce fut une joie de courte durée cependant, parce que Surtr et Loki les attaquèrent tous deux avec une nouvelle vague de sorts et de tirs de feu. Ils durent se mettre à couvert et essayer de rester loin de toutes les choses surnaturelles qu'on leur balançait dessus.

« -Rappelez-moi de demander une augmentation, pressa Natasha entre ses dents, en sprintant de stalagmite en stalagmite. Je suis définitivement sous-payée pour cette merde ! »

Tony aurait trouvé une réplique appropriée, mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Pendant que Steve répétait la cascade avec le bouclier, le milliardaire réalisa que Loki leur avait dit la vérité dans ses messages subliminaux –du moins lorsqu'il s'agissait des flux de lave dans le corps de Surtr. L'analyse toute fraîche de Jarvis sur les aptitudes de mouvement de Surtr montrait qu'au moins sous forme de fumée le démon était théoriquement immobilisé. Le truc avec le bouclier glacé leur faisait gagner du temps pour trouver quelque chose d'encore plus utile pour abréger le combat. Mais pourquoi Loki ferait-il ça et leur donnerait quelque information utile dans les faits ? Voulait-il rendre la bataille plus intéressante ? Pensait-il vraiment que les Avengers feraient une formation si impuissante qu'il aurait à épicer tout ça pour l'appeler un vrai combat ? Ou était-ce une petite revanche contre Surtr pour toutes les attaques surprise ? Cela ne pouvait juste pas être quelque chose d'autre à présent, n'est-ce pas ?

Et plus le combat durait, moins l'espoir se faisait dans les yeux de Tony. En ce moment ils devaient mettre chaque effort pour rester vivants et se protéger les uns les autres. Oui, Steve avait été en mesure de faire le truc avec le bouclier une seconde fois, mais à part ça ils étaient coincés dans un cul-de-sac. Faire l'expérience de Loki si agressif ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il jouait pour Surtr, ou son propre camp. Et avec le peu restant pour se défendre, Tony se demandait s'il devrait prier pour un miracle.

Seulement quelques minutes à saper sa force dans la bataille plus tard, il commença à prier. Il avait réfléchi à leur position encore et encore, utilisant toute sa connaissance et sa logique, sa créativité et son impatience d'expérimenter, mais rien à faire, il n'était pas en mesure de trouver une solution.

Soudainement il se retrouva acculé avec ses amis. Si leurs adversaires voulaient les achever, alors rien ne les arrêterait. Il n'y avait pas de cachette à proximité, rien derrière quoi ils pouvaient s'abriter des sorts mortels. Loki se tenait légèrement à leur gauche, Surtr plus à droite. Et il y avait ce regard entendu sur les visages des deux géants. Une horrible sensation s'enroulait dans l'estomac de Tony, et avant qu'il n'ait même la chance de lever une main pour tirer et arrêter au moins un des deux, les deux sorciers visèrent le groupe de héros. Immédiatement une salve de feu émana de l'épée et du sceptre, se dirigeant vers eux à la vitesse de la foudre.

D'abord, vint la vague d'air chaud qui les heurta en pleine face. Tony savait qu'il aurait au moins quelques secondes avant que la chaleur des flammes ne l'affecte à travers l'armure, mais ses coéquipiers ? Instinctivement il se jeta devant Clint et Natasha, qui se tenaient tous les deux pile à son côté, pour leur faire face et essayer de les protéger comme un bouclier humain. Du coin de l'œil il vit Steve s'accroupir derrière son propre bouclier, pendant que Thor et Hulk se tenaient hauts et fiers avec un bras devant leurs visages.

Et alors les flammes s'abattirent sur eux, léchant leur peau et s'enroulant autour de leurs corps.

Tony se prépara à entendre ses amis crier de douleur, pendant qu'il fixait désespérément son HUD pour voir ce qui se passait derrière lui. Les coordonnées lui dirent que Surtr et Loki demeuraient plantés sur place. Le niveau de chaleur autour de lui augmentait, mais c'était bizarrement lent.

Soudainement son écran lui donna des signatures qui ne devraient pas être là, et le milliardaire fut certain que sa technologie commençait à lâcher. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et il le réalisa une seconde plus tard. Il y avait un second Loki, caché loin d'eux dans les ombres sur leur gauche. Ce Loki semblait lancer sort après sort, d'aussi loin que Tony pouvait estimer.

Devant lui il vit Natasha faire une expression stupéfaite en regardant le feu autour d'elle. Ça ne la touchait même pas. Les yeux de Clint n'étaient qu'une fente et fixés sur quelque chose derrière Tony. D'un mouvement rapide il encocha une flèche et tira.

Presque instantanément l'assaut de vagues de feu mourut, suivi d'une forte exclamation et d'une pléthore de mots dans une langue que Tony ne comprit pas ; ce qui n'était pas nécessaire, parce que le ton seul ne laissait aucun doute que Surtr était _vraiment _en rogne maintenant. Le milliardaire se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait et se rendit compte que l'endroit où le Loki envoyant du feu se tenait était à présent vide. Il tourna la tête vers les ombres où l'autre Loki se cachait un instant plus tôt et trouva le dieu aux cheveux noirs se tenant là, son dos contre la stalagmite afin de ne pas être vu par Surtr. Sa tête était inclinée en arrière aussi loin que le casque cornu le permettait et il semblait qu'il était en train de prier –au nom de quoi que ce soit auprès duquel un dieu pouvait prier.

Le regard de Tony revint au démon de feu et le vit regarder autour comme s'il cherchait quelque chose…ou quelqu'un. Et cela lui prit moins d'une fraction de seconde pour faire une hypothèse à propos de ce que tout ceci signifiait.

Tout était un gros « et si ». Il avait des indices, mais pas de preuve. Mais et s'il s'était trompé en accusant Loki de jouer double jeu avec eux ? Et si Loki avait fait ça avec Surtr à la place ? Il y avait une chance que cela soit pour ça qu'il leur avait donné un indice sur comment ralentir le démon. Cela pouvait être la raison pour laquelle il avait lancé des éclairs glacés sur l'armure d'Iron Man après qu'il ait presque surchauffé à cause de la lave. Il était possible que Loki ait eu un double suivant Surtr quelques secondes auparavant pendant que le véritable Dieu de la Tromperie les protégeait des flammes sans se faire remarquer par qui que ce soit – à part Jarvis. Ils étaient presque indemnes et cela serait impossible s'il n'y avait pas eu un genre de protection !

Donc beaucoup de doutes masquaient l'aptitude de Tony à prendre une décision. Tout ce que son cœur désirait était un signe pour savoir ce qu'il devrait croire.

Le signe arriva une seconde plus tard. Toutes les petites flammes sur la peau de Surtr brillèrent plus fort et plus haut qu'auparavant. Les yeux rouge sang se focalisèrent sur l'endroit où Loki se cachait. Un profond grondement rauque sortit de la bouche du démon. Et alors il fendit l'air de son épée avec la rapidité d'un coup de fouet. Des flammes apparurent et s'enroulèrent autour de la stalagmite qui protégeait le dos de Loki et la firent fondre en un instant.

Le dieu bondit juste à temps et fit volte-face pour viser Surtr d'une lance de glace.

« -C'est quoi ça maintenant ?! demanda Steve avec une pure irritation.

-C'est Loki étant de notre côté, répondit Tony avant de s'arracher à sa rigidité avec un juron étouffé sur ses lèvres. »

Si Surtr avait une idée de ce que Loki planifiait, il ferait à présent tout en son pouvoir pour mettre fin à sa vie.

« -Stark ?! répondit Natasha avec autant de doute dans la voix que requerrait l'affaire. Ce n'est pas le moment pour vos blagues stupides !

-Tu m'entends me marrer ?! rétorqua Tony avec plus de hargne qu'il ne le souhaitait, mais il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de discuter, ou Loki serait mort et eux aussi. Il est de notre côté ; depuis tout ce temps ! »

Le dieu de la malice était occupé à sortir de la ligne de feu du démon et de son épée. Tony n'était pas sûr mais il semblait qu'il essayait d'économiser son énergie. Mais avec Surtr rageant comme ça, l'endroit ressemblerait bientôt à l'enfer lui-même.

« -Nous devons l'aider ! s'exclama Thor avant de lancer son marteau sur le roi de Múspell, essayant de le faire cesser de poursuivre son frère.

-Vous êtes complètement tarés tous les deux ! hurla Clint. »

Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce retour soudain de situation.

« -J'ai tout mal interprété ! rétorqua Tony avant de charger une petite rocket pour faire tomber une stalactite une fois que Surtr serait en-dessous. »

Loki était en défense complète à présent et bloquait répétitivement les assauts du démon avec des champs de force invisibles. Mjölnir frappa Surtr droit dans la poitrine, le faisant tomber – c'était ce qu'attendait Tony et il activa son missile.

« -Excuse-moi, mais pourquoi…voulut savoir Steve par-dessus l'explosion au-dessus de la tête de Surtr et des craquements des roches tombant sur le démon.

-J'me suis royalement planté ! le coupa Tony. Maintenant ferme-là et aide-nous ! »

Il était tellement en colère contre lui-même et espérait silencieusement que ses amis comprendraient sa réaction d'une certaine façon. Le sol en-dessous de lui vibra et une seconde plus tard il vit Hulk courir vers Surtr.

« -BRUCE ! NON ! hurla Natasha, toute la peur que son champ de force ne résiste pas à une autre attaque ouvertement reconnaissable dans sa voix. »

Mais le colosse vert n'écouta pas. Il se précipita sur leur ennemi à grands pas, déterminé à le frapper et à l'écraser. Surtr, toujours allongé sur le sol recouvert de débris, leva son épée et la dirigea vers le monstre vert. Seuls quelques mètres séparaient Hulk de la pointe de la lame, et même s'il l'avait voulu il n'aurait pas été en mesure de ralentir à temps.

Tony regarda l'inévitable, en état de choc. Bruce ne pouvait pas mourir sous cette forme, n'est-ce pas ? Ou est-ce que les circonstances changeaient lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une blessure avec un artefact surnaturel ?! Et si c'était suffisant pour vider son condensateur et neutraliser son bouclier ?!

Soudainement il y eut une lumière verte, Loki, et tous deux disparurent, tout ce qui resta étant une vue très nette sur le visage perplexe de Surtr. Le sorcier et le scientifique réapparurent à l'autre bout de la grotte et cela leur prit une seconde pour réaliser que Bruce avait été téléporté temporairement en sécurité.

« -Arrête de fuir, enfoiré ! cria Surtr en se relevant sur ses pieds. Tu ne peux pas les sauver et tu ne te sauveras pas toi-même ! »

Loki ne lui répondit pas. Au lieu de ça il parlait de manière insistante à Hulk, ses yeux déterminés et suppliants. Tony aurait aimé savoir ce qui se passait là, mais aucun d'eux ne portait de micro. L'homme vert se tenait immobile et écoutait attentivement l'homme bleu. Puis il acquiesça et se retourna pour se diriger vers Thor.

Pendant ce temps Surtr bougea son arme dans ses mains et fit quelques pas en direction de Loki.

« -Ne m'ignore pas ! grogna-t-il. »

Il leva son épée pour lancer un sort avec, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Encore une fois le marteau divin le frappa droit dans la poitrine. Cela ne le fit pas tomber, mais cela stoppa efficacement la magie.

Tony vérifia ses réserves de munitions. Il ne restait pas grand-chose pour tirer. Seulement quelques missiles légers et ses rayons d'énergie. Clint et Natasha étaient à peine capables de blesser Surtr tout court. Bruce n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avec son condensateur et c'était la même pour Tony. Thor et Steve avaient tous les deux leur force mais ne pouvaient pas toucher Surtr sans se brûler sérieusement. Au moins le Dieu du Tonnerre pouvait utiliser Mjölnir, quoique pas au maximum de son potentiel. Et Loki n'avait pas l'air d'être en mesure de persévérer plus longtemps. Aucun d'eux n'en avait l'air. Surtr pouvait ne pas être capable de se transformer en ce brouillard noir, mais à part ça il était aussi mortel qu'au début du combat. Le milliardaire acquiesça pour lui-même. C'était en effet un piège mortel.

Une exclamation surprise sonore venant du Dieu du Tonnerre l'arracha à ses pensées et le fit tourner la tête pour voir ce qui en était la cause. A sa grande surprise il trouva Thor en train d'être emmené par Hulk, qui semblait se diriger vers la sortie. Le dieu blond commença à protester et à s'acharner d'une main sur le poignet de l'immense créature verte tout en parvenant à rattraper Mjölnir de l'autre. Du coin de l'œil Tony vit Loki faire coucou de la main à son frère avec sourire provocateur aux lèvres. La seconde suivante un puissant sort de feu faucha le dieu et l'envoya à une distance conséquente à travers la grotte.

Thor se débattit dans la forte poigne que Hulk avait sur lui, mais il ne fut pas capable de se libérer, et ne voulait de toute évidence pas utiliser son marteau. Tony entendit le blond hurler sur son ami gigantesque qui l'avait traîné presque jusqu'à l'entrée.

« -Lâche-moi ! Que penses-tu être en train de faire !

-Loki dit que Hulk doit emmener Thor dehors, répondit l'homme vert d'un ton bourru.

-LACHE-MOI ! rugit Thor en retour comme si cela pouvait impressionner Hulk – mais cela ne fut pas le cas. »

Tony se précipita vers le dieu aux cheveux noirs pour essayer de le protéger du mieux qu'il le pouvait. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire en ce moment. Peut-être qu'il serait en mesure de découvrir ce qu'il avait dit à Bruce pour le faire transporter son frère aîné loin de là. Le reste de l'équipe sembla avoir la même idée alors qu'ils se mirent tous à courir en direction de Loki, qui était toujours allongé sur le sol. Steve était le plus proche de Surtr et tenait son bouclier proche de son corps.

« -N'approchez pas plus ! leur hurla Loki, sautant sur ses pieds et dirigeant son sceptre vers eux, prouvant qu'il était mortellement sérieux. »

Il y avait tellement d'amertume et de colère sur son visage et dans sa voix, que Tony douta de nouveau de sa propre décision. Etait-il possible que Loki joue pour lui et ait essayé de se retourner contre eux tous ? Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Pourquoi autrement aurait-il dû les protéger il y avait juste quelques secondes, et pourquoi compliquerait-il davantage les choses pour lui ?! Et pourtant il ne comprit pas la réaction du dieu maintenant.

« -Thor sauve lui ! ordonna simplement Hulk, suffisamment fort pour être parfaitement entendu à travers le micro du dieu. »

Le colosse vert avait poussé l'Ase dans le chemin étroit qui menait au monde extérieur et à présent le bloquait avec son corps.

Loki haletait lourdement, sa main libre tenant son flanc. Lentement il tourna la tête vers Surtr et eut un rictus qui ressembla plus à une grimace.

« -Tu sais pourquoi je fais ça, pas vrai ? »

Clint et Natasha se déplacèrent tous deux derrière un large morceau de roche, probablement pour avoir quelque chose avec quoi se protéger. Steve et Tony se tinrent campés sur leurs positions, faisant confiance à l'armure qu'ils avaient. Leurs yeux passaient d'un jötnar à l'autre, s'attendant à ce que quelque chose d'horrible ne se passe d'une seconde à l'autre.

« -Ecarte-toi ! cria Thor à Hulk, et sa voix était si forte qu'elle vrilla les tympans de Tony dans son casque. »

Surtr baissa la tête et eut un rictus, montrant ses dents tranchantes. Il y eut un profond ricanement rauque dans sa gorge avant qu'il ne réponde d'un ton quelque peu amusé.

« -Parce que tu confonds les premières étincelles des feux du Ragnarök pour ta petite flamme d'espoir.

-Hulk pas laisser revenir ami. Loki dit Thor faire mieux de fuir combat, gronda l'alter ego de Bruce à travers le micro, arrachant l'attention du milliardaire au démon du feu pendant quelques secondes. »

Que cherchait à faire Loki bordel ?! Pourquoi avait-il besoin que Thor s'éloigne de la scène de combat ? Ou était-ce juste une manœuvre de diversion pour le maintenir à l'écart du roi de Múspell durant un instant ?!

« -Tu ne peux pas tout avoir, Laufeyson. Tu ne peux pas sauver tes fils et effacer ton rôle des prophéties, continua Surtr avant de secouer lentement la tête, accentuant ses mots. Tu ne peux pas changer qui tu es.

-Je suis Thor Odinson ! Je ne FUIS PAS le moindre combat ! rugit Thor à Hulk dans son micro. »

Tony sentit quelque chose grésiller dans l'air. Il y avait une étrange tension s'emparant de chacun de ses nerfs et il sentit plus qu'il ne sut qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important sur le point de se passer.

« -Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ou d'une prophétie grotesque, cracha vicieusement Loki en retour, pour me dire qui je suis ! »

Il se redressa et inclina un peu la tête en arrière.

« -Et qu'est-ce que cela pourrait être ? gronda Surtr. »

La façon dont les deux géants se regardaient en disait long sur combien ils se détestaient et combien cela n'avait jamais été plus qu'une alliance de convenance. Et Tony était impressionné, si ce n'était légèrement intimidé, par combien ce Loki était loin de celui qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras sur son canapé une nuit avec le briquet. Par aussi faible qu'il était apparu ce jour-là, et aussi fort qu'il était en ce moment.

« -Je suis…, répondit Loki lentement avec détermination, avant de faire un pas vers son adversaire et d'écarter largement les bras comme pour se présenter. …ta déchéance. »

Tony jura intérieurement, parce que peu importe à quel point il essayait il n'arrivait pas à voir la source de l'assurance de Loki. Si cet enfoiré avait un plan, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas leur donner d'indice ?!

Un profond grondement distant atteignit soudainement ses oreilles. Un « Que… » surpris se fit entendre par-dessus les micros, mais Thor avait dû se taire de nouveau avant que quiconque n'ait la moindre idée de ce qui l'avait troublé. Tony tourna la tête et vérifia simultanément son HUD pour voir ce qui se passait, mais tout ce qu'il y avait était Hulk bloquant toujours l'entrée de la grotte.

Surtr commença à rire, mais cela ne sembla pas changer quoi que ce soit pour Loki, qui fit un autre pas vers lui.

« -Je suis tellement désolé mon ami, dit Thor avec regret.

-Putain, qu'est-ce qui se passe ic…commença à demander Clint, mais il ne put finir sa question. »

Un son assourdissant résonna de nulle part et les fit tous s'exclamer de douleur. Pour Tony c'était comme si son tympan éclatait. Cela commença avec un bang suivi d'un long grondement. Bien qu'il ne fut pas en mesure d'entendre l'impact, il pouvait toujours voir dans son HUD que Hulk avait été envoyé en arrière, allant s'écraser presque à l'autre bout de la grotte.

« -Jarvis, est-ce qu'on a de la compagnie ?! demanda hâtivement l'ingénieur. »

C'était l'hypothèse la plus naturelle. Pendant ce temps même Surtr avait cessé de rire, avait préparé son épée et regardait autour de lui, expectatif.

« -Non, Monsieur, répondit poliment l'IA. »

Presque simultanément Steve cria dans son micro :

« -Thor, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là ?! »

Il y eut une pause avant que le Dieu du Tonnerre ne revienne dans la grotte et dans leur vision. Il lança un regard inquiet à Hulk, qui commençait à se redresser sur ses pieds, mais alors son expression s'emplit de défi et ses yeux se fixèrent sur Surtr. Il fit tourner son marteau sur lui-même de manière joueuse dans sa main.

Tony n'avait pas besoin d'explication pour comprendre que Mjölnir fonctionnait de nouveau avec tout son potentiel, bien qu'il aurait aimé savoir pourquoi. Le bruit n'avait rien été de plus que le tonnerre dans une grotte. Soudainement il espéra. Peut-être qu'ils avaient une chance de gagner ? Ses yeux passèrent sur Loki. Etait-ce là ce à quoi il s'attendait ? Le sorcier scruta attentivement son frère, mais les yeux rouges revinrent deux fois à l'entrée de la grotte. Ce fut le moment où Tony comprit enfin. _Pensais-tu vraiment qu'il s'agit d'une grotte ordinaire ?! Que tu pouvais faire mumuse avec tes petits éclairs ?! _C'était ce que Surtr avait dit à Thor plus tôt lorsqu'il avait essayé d'invoquer la foudre avec son arme. _Essaie de sortir de là tant que tu le peux encore, mon frère ! _Loki s'était explicitement adressé à Thor avec ça et le milliardaire était presque sûr que cela avait été un indice.

« -Thor, ça va pas marcher ! dit Tony au dieu via le micro. Pas là-dedans. Ressors ! »

Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment spécial à propos de cette grotte, et puisque la règle était que Surtr ne pouvait pas en sortir, il était raisonnable de penser que la même chose était de mise pour Thor ne pouvant pas utiliser son artefact.

Le démon de feu rugit furieusement et fendit l'air de son épée, créant un mur de feu qui déferla dans la direction de Thor. Il avait dû reconnaître que cette nouvelle situation était dangereuse pour lui et essayait de se débarrasser du fils d'Odin tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

Avec peu de cachettes restantes autour de lui, le dieu blond dû revenir en sprintant au petit chemin pour se protéger du feu. Et l'Ase fut incroyablement rapide. Les flammes lui sautèrent dessus, mais il se sauva juste à temps pour éviter la moindre blessure grave.

« -Je l'ai senti, Tony, dit Thor dans son micro dès qu'il fut derrière le solide mur de pierre. Je ne peux rien invoquer à l'intérieur d'ici !

-Et maintenant ?! demanda nerveusement Natasha. »

Tony aurait aimé s'arranger avec Loki, mais cela aurait à marcher sans ça.

« -Et si on amenait Surtr à Thor ?! suggéra-t-il.

-Faucon, Veuve, abritez-vous aussi longtemps que possible ! ordonna Steve, prenant les choses en main car il savait que quelqu'un devait coordonner ce mouvement. Stark, nous devons l'attirer ! »

A cet instant Loki commença à attaquer Surtr avec toute une chaîne de sorts, détournant son attention de l'équipe. Tony était sûr qu'il l'avait fait pour éviter un autre assaut sur les Avengers. Mais c'était exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin le moins aussi, parce que c'était à Loki que Surtr devait le moins payer attention. Mais ce n'était pas juste les attaques. Le dieu se rapprocha du démon de feu, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait presque refermé la distance.

C'était un temps précieux qu'il leur gagnait, réalisa Tony. Il activa ses répulseurs et vola jusqu'à Hulk qui se tenait à présent tremblant mais prêt sur ses pieds. Ils auraient besoin que Surtr soit quelque part près de l'endroit où le colosse vert se tenait – ou plus près de l'entrée – pour donner à Thor une chance de diriger le pouvoir de Mjölnir sur lui. Il ouvrit sa visière dès qu'il atteignit Hulk et lui dit exactement ça. L'autre acquiesça en signe de compréhension.

Le métal heurtait le métal répétitivement, et Tony tourna la tête pour écouter d'où cela provenait. Il trouva Loki en train de parer l'épée de Surtr avec son sceptre plusieurs fois avant d'essayer de remettre quelques mètres entre eux. Le sceptre était brûlant à l'extrémité, alors qu'il semblait presque recouvert de glace là où le sorcier le tenait étroitement de ses mains.

« -Amenez-le ! exigea Thor depuis le chemin étroit où il attendait.

-J'aimerais que ça soit si facile ! répondit Clint, sa voix le reflet de la colère qu'il ressentait à propos du fait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. »

Surtr avait de l'avance en étant le puissant combattant à distance qu'il était, alors ils ne pouvaient pas juste l'attirer en se rapprochant eux-mêmes de l'entrée.

« -Tu dois faire mieux, cria le démon de feu à Loki, pour être ma déchéance ! »

Il commença à avoir un rictus de maniaque et agita la main en l'air, de toute évidence jetant une partie de sort quelconque. Mais au lieu de le jeter dans la direction de Loki, il visa l'endroit où Clint et Natasha se cachaient.

Le Dieu de la Malice ne perdit pas de temps à se téléporter devant les deux espions et à créer un champ de force en une fraction de seconde pour bloquer la majorité du sort. Des flammes violet sombre s'enroulèrent autour de lui et se séparèrent comme de la farine dans le vent, laissant le dieu se tenant là avec une expression furieuse sur le visage, respirant laborieusement.

« -Tu révèles ton point faible si facilement ? ricana Surtr avant de commencer à contourner une flaque de lave, laquelle commençait lentement à se solidifier sur les bords. Signifient-ils vraiment quelque chose pour toi ? Et es-tu sûr que tu peux sauver toutes leurs v… »

Le démon n'eut aucune chance de finir sa phrase, car une immense ombre verte sauta à côté de lui, sortant de nulle part, et l'entraîna avec elle. Hulk et Surtr rugirent tous deux sauvagement, l'un à cause de la douleur pure qu'il ressentait, l'autre à cause de sa soudaine impuissance.

« -Prépare-toi, Thor ! ordonna Steve avant de se trouver un abri depuis lequel regarder ce qui se passerait et être en mesure d'intervenir, si possible. »

Des flammes indomptées surgirent de la peau du démon sur celle verte de Bruce, mais il était déterminé à accomplir sa tâche et à mener Surtr dans le champ de vision de Thor. Un grondement sonore se rapprocha au loin et fit vibrer la grotte de sa basse.

Ce fut Tony qui le vit arriver et inspira sous le choc, avant qu'il ne puisse faire bouger ses membres. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse compter sur Loki pour s'en rendre compte aussi et improviser une telle opération de sauvetage une seconde fois. En particulier depuis que le dieu ne semblait plus avoir beaucoup d'énergie pour quoi que ce soit. Il sentit l'air crépiter d'électricité et activa ses répulseurs, volant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais ce n'était pas la sienne qui était en danger. C'était celle de Bruce. Surtr était déjà dans la ligne de mire de Thor et de ce fait là où ils avaient besoin qu'il soit.

« -Banner ! Lâche ! hurla-t-il, sa voix résonnant à travers le haut-parleur activé. »

Mais c'était trop tard. Le petit bug qu'il avait vu dans le champ de force entourant Bruce était seulement un précurseur de l'arrêt total du champ dû au condensateur de toute évidence vide. Le regard de Surtr passa sur le corps du scientifique avant que Bruce ne passe de vert à sa couleur de peau humaine normale et ne rapetisse à sa taille habituelle en un clin d'œil. Avec un cri d'agonie il lâcha le démon de feu et s'écrasa sur le sol rugueux.

Tony fut là juste à temps pour récupérer grossièrement son ami avant que l'éclair ne le touche aussi. D'après l'exclamation furieuse qu'il entendit derrière lui, Mjölnir avait dû avoir un avoir un sacré impact. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de regarder. Sa priorité était d'évacuer Bruce de la ligne de feu et de le transporter aussi loin que possible.

« -Encore ! entendit-il Steve crier dans le micro, suivi d'un « Reste derrière la barrière, espèce d'idiot ! » venant de Loki, crié suffisamment fort pour être entendu partout, mais sans micro.

-Tasha ? demanda Clint, de toute évidence ayant quelque chose d'important à l'esprit.

-Je l'ai vu ! répondit-elle hâtivement, comme s'ils manquaient tous de temps.

-Vu quoi ?! voulut savoir Steve, mais les deux espions ne prirent pas la peine d'expliquer. »

Tony allongea son ami presque inconscient derrière une des stalagmites toujours intactes à l'extrémité la plus éloignée de la grotte. Il n'y avait rien de plus qu'il puisse pour lui maintenant. L'équipe avait besoin qu'il combatte leur ennemi, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire, mais il trouverait quelque chose.

Un autre grondement annonça une nouvelle attaque de Thor. Tony se retourna et vit ce qu'il craignait. Surtr, de toute évidence blessé et furieux de ça, essayait de s'éloigner de sa place pour sortir de la portée de Mjölnir.

« -Nous devons l'arrêter ! cria le milliardaire avant de s'envoler plus près de la scène.

-Je te le fais pas dire, génie ! rétorqua Steve, visant les jambes de Surtr avec son bouclier comme si cela pouvait être utile d'une quelconque façon. »

Mais comment d'aucun arrêtait un géant rempli de lave magique de six mètres de haut ? Bruce était hors-jeu et ils devaient se débrouiller seuls.

Un nouvel éclair aveuglant jaillit de l'entrée et atteignit Surtr avec une puissance surnaturelle, le faisant s'agenouiller de nouveau, et pourtant le géant de feu lança un sort sur Loki, le touchant de plein fouet et l'envoyant voler en arrière. Tony jura intérieurement. Ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser les attaques de Thor pour distraire suffisamment Surtr afin de donner à Loki l'opportunité de porter son dernier coup.

« -Putain ! Trop rapide ! lâcha Clint.

-Mais c'est quoi la cause ?! demanda Natasha, ayant l'air un peu frustrée par la tentative quelconque qu'ils avaient commencé là.

-La décharge électrostatique ? avança l'archer. »

Tony était sûr que le Faucon avait dû découvrir quelque chose d'important. Alors il ne perdit pas de temps à demander ce qui se passait. Il pouvait faire confiance à son ami pour que cela vaille le moindre effort.

« -Qu'est-ce que t'as besoin qu'on fasse, Faucon ? dit-il à la place.

-Occupez-le ! répondit Clint pendant que Surtr se relevait sur ses pieds, soulevait son épée pour fendre l'air dans la direction de Thor, envoyant une flamme blanche brûlante vers lui.

-Dis-moi où, dit la Veuve Noire à son partenaire. »

Pendant ce temps, Steve visait une stalactite située haut au-dessus du géant de feu et essayait de le frapper avec. Loki, revenu sur ses pieds, lança un bref regard à l'entrée, ne sachant pas si son frère allait bien. Tony savait que le sorcier n'essayant même pas de bloquer la dernière attaque de Surtr sur lui était mauvais signe. Un très mauvais signe.

« -Thor ? demanda-t-il à travers le micro. »

Si un dieu était à terre et un autre à court de magie, ils étaient vraiment foutus.

« -Allez, on a besoin de toi là, mon grand ! »

Le démon de feu fit usage du temps pour se traîner loin de la zone où la foudre de Mjölnir pouvait l'atteindre.

« -Ok, à ton commandement, dit Clint à Natasha. »

Tony leur lança un regard. Le Faucon avait son arc prêt à tirer, mais cela ne semblait pas être une de ses flèches habituelles.

La Veuve Noire avait le bras tendu vers Surtr.

« -Maintenant ! répondit-elle avant de tirer une des Morsures de Veuve. »

Le petit dispositif avec sa forte décharge électrostatique et la flèche fendirent tous deux l'air pour toucher exactement le même endroit juste au-dessus du genou du démon, provoquant une petite explosion. Le géant glapit et s'affaissa au sol.

« -En plein dans le mille ! s'exclama joyeusement Clint, soulagé. »

Thor se saisit de l'opportunité et visa le démon une troisième fois, le faisant convulser de douleur. Tony regarda Loki disparaître et se téléporter jusqu'à Surtr. Mais le géant de feu était préparé et lança un puissant sort qui précipita le dieu dans le mur près de la sortie. Leur ennemi était comme un puissant prédateur blessé.

Thor avait vu ce qui était arrivé à son frère et s'envola à ses côtés pour l'aider à se relever – une erreur fatale aux yeux de Tony.

« -Thor, non ! hurla-t-il dans son micro, mais c'était trop tard. »

D'un second sort qu'il lança sur les deux espions, Surtr parvint à se protéger d'autres attaques et s'extirpa de la portée de Mjölnir.

« -Putain ! jura Tony, serrant les dents. »

'_Et maintenant ?' _se demanda-t-il.

Du coin de l'œil il regarda Loki s'agripper au plastron de Thor pour le repousser aussi loin que sa force le permettait. Et il avait l'air plus furieux que jamais. Comme c'était ironique que l'amour de Thor pour son frère soit la raison pour laquelle il avait fait tomber à l'eau la stratégie qui aurait pu les sauver.

« -Faucon ? Veuve ? appela Steve en commençant une nouvelle tentative de toucher Surtr avec son bouclier. »

Bien que cela n'ait pas beaucoup d'effet, au moins cela le maintenait occupé.

« -On respire toujours ! répondit Clint derrière la pile de débris. Tony ? Une décharge électrostatique et une petite explosion font des miracles ! »

Comprenant le message, Tony acquiesça pour lui-même et vérifia ses munitions.

« -Mauvaise nouvelle, p'tit oiseau, soupira-t-il en lisant l'écran. Il me reste quatre essais pour accomplir ton petit tour avant que je doive abandonner la partie. »

C'était la triste vérité. Ses répulseurs avaient un effet différent et ne seraient pas utiles. Il aurait eu plus d'options s'ils pouvaient toujours utiliser la foudre de Mjölnir, mais c'était hors de question à présent.

« -Il nous en reste deux, répondit Clint.

-Ok, alors on aura à bien les coordonner et occuper Zippo autant que possible, ordonna Tony. Thor, dis à Loki de tenter sa chance. Il n'y en aura pas d'autre ! »

S'ils pouvaient attaquer depuis différents angles et garder l'attention de Surtr sur l'équipe, alors peut-être, peut-être que le Dieu de la Malice passerait inaperçu suffisamment longtemps pour mettre fin à ce combat.

Donnant à ses amis le temps de se mettre en position, Tony utilisa ses répulseurs pour viser les yeux de Surtr et l'aveugler durant une courte seconde, bien que cela veuille dire qu'il deviendrait instantanément sa nouvelle cible. Il esquiva les sorts et tira de nouveau. Entre les deux il vit le bouclier de Steve traverser sa vision en allant toucher le géant.

« -Nous sommes prêts ! l'informa Natasha au bout de quelques instants. »

Ils auraient à faire vite maintenant. Cette fois ils prouvèrent à quel point ils pouvaient être une brillante équipe. Thor lançait et fendait l'air de son marteau aussi rapidement que possible, faisant attention à ne pas toucher accidentellement un membre de l'équipe. Steve était également prudent et presque aussi rapide avec son bouclier. Tony utilisait seulement ses répulseurs et tenaient prêts ses missiles d'énergie électrostatique et ses rockets.

« -Jarvis, j'ai besoin d'eux _exactement _au même moment et au même endroit ! dit-il à son IA, et il fut heureux de ne pas avoir utilisé le même lanceur pour les deux missiles. »

Avant que Surtr ne puisse se défendre, Clint et Natasha avaient commencé leur première attaque, forçant le démon à grincer des dents de douleur. Tony savait qu'il n'avait que quelques secondes pour réagir. Alors il visa la gorge de Surtr et tira. Cela eut le même effet de balayage, parvenant efficacement à blesser le démon. De nouveau le marteau frappa et fit tourner la tête de Surtr du mauvais côté, juste pour donner au bouclier une cible parfaite pour faire mouche. Tony visa la poitrine, faisant le géant agripper de sa main l'endroit et crier d'agonie. Une autre combinaison de Morsure de Veuve et de flèche explosive, de marteau et de bouclier fut suffisante pour faire tomber Surtr à genoux. Juste au moment où Tony se demandait quand Loki leur ferait l'amabilité d'enfoncer enfin une lame dans le dos de cet enculé, il regarda les flammes sur la peau du démon briller d'une nuance plus forte et lécher davantage l'air autour. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de se faire frapper par quelque chose d'invisible. Cela s'acharna sur son corps, le faisant culbuter sur le sol jusqu'à s'arrêter dans une position inconfortable. Aucune douleur, juste du choc. Et alors les lumières de son HUD s'éteignirent.

« -Non ! murmura-t-il. »

Le condensateur !

« -Jarvis ? »

C'était une réaction standard d'appeler d'abord son IA.

« -JARVIS !

-J'y travaille, Monsieur, vint la réponse, faisant davantage sursauter Tony. »

Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à une réponse.

Son HUD revint à la vie.

« -Je suis désolé, Monsieur, j'ai dû redémarrer le système. Les niveaux d'énergie sont dangereusement bas et le condensateur a cessé de fonctionner. Vous êtes tout seul maintenant. »

Réalisant qu'il était toujours au milieu d'un combat, Tony se releva aussi rapidement que possible. Etant le seul protégé par une armure, il fut le premier à être en mesure de continuer. Il vit que plusieurs de ses coéquipiers étaient allongés sur le sol, ne voyant pas du tout le reste d'entre eux. Surtr se dirigeait déjà vers Clint, qui était allongé le plus près de leur ennemi. Il avait son épée prête en main et fixait de manière menaçante le corps bougeant à peine.

De la peur émergea dans la poitrine de Tony. Cela devait cesser ! Il savait qu'il se raccrochait à leur dernier espoir, mais il ne pouvait pas regarder ses amis mourir !

« -Jarvis, toute l'énergie dans le système de refroidissement ! ordonna-t-il avant de refermer la courte distance entre lui et l'épée enflammée dans la main de Surtr.

-Monsieur ? demanda Jarvis, sonnant un peu irrité, bien qu'il fit ce qu'on lui dit. »

Il tendit ses mains gantées et resserra ses doigts autour de la lame recouverte de feu, la tenant fermement en place. Il savait que cela ne leur ferait gagner que quelques secondes, mais ses amis auraient une chance d'au moins se lever et de mourir debout, hauts et fiers.

Son armure se réchauffait beaucoup plus vite que prévu. Il regarda son HUD et vit la température de la membrane extérieure augmenter rapidement. Peut-être qu'il lui resterait dix secondes, peut-être moins. Le démon fit un mouvement rapide de sa main libre et une fraction de seconde plus tard Mjölnir s'enfonça droit dans son corps sombre brûlant et réapparut de l'autre côté, laissant Surtr indemne cette fois. Thor avait dû essayer une autre attaque sur le démon. Mais quel nouveau sort était-ce ?! Est-ce que cela avait encore la moindre importance ?

Pas plus de cinq secondes et ses mains seraient cuites dans son armure. Cela faisait déjà très mal et il serra des dents. Surtr essayait de libérer son épée, mais Tony ne pensait même pas à lâcher. Ils l'avaient affaibli. Peut-être, juste peut-être, que l'un d'eux aurait une ultime idée ?! Il cria de douleur. Qui trompait-il avec ses espoirs désespérés ?

« -Espèce d'idiot ! »

C'était la voix pressante de Loki. Tony se sentit être bougé, mais rien ne le repoussa. Soudainement ses mains furent vides et il se retrouva debout à quelques mètres de Surtr. Le Dieu de la Malice se tenait à côté de lui et le regardait avec un mélange de peur et de colère sauvage. L'humain voulut demander pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais la question mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il fut repoussé aussi violemment que possible, atterrissant durement au sol. Il leva la tête pour voir Loki se tenant là, haut et fier, ses yeux rouges s'attardant encore sur l'homme qu'il venait juste de sauver, son bras toujours tendu et l'autre tenant son sceptre. Derrière lui brillait une immense couronne de lumière et de flammes.

Le cerveau de Tony eut besoin d'une fraction de seconde pour comprendre que Loki avait utilisé ses dernières ressources pour le téléporter loin du démon. Il ne comprenait juste pas pourquoi il ne les avait pas utilisées pour quelque chose de plus utile. Et puis son cœur s'arrêta. Le feu derrière Loki n'était pas un sort qu'il avait lancé ou quoi que ce soit du genre, c'était Surtr se rapprochant à la vitesse de l'éclair, la pointe de son épée dirigée sur Loki.

Avant qu'il n'entende ses amis s'exclamer, avant même qu'il ne puisse crier lui-même, l'Epée Enflammée entra dans le dos du dieu et traversa sa poitrine de part en part comme un couteau chauffé à travers du beurre. La bouche de Loki forma un « O » silencieux, sa main lâchant son sceptre. Tony vit l'arme tomber lentement, comme si la vie voulait que cet instant s'étende éternellement pour lui. Et il avait internalisé les règles de cette île – cela signifiait la mort de Loki. Il n'était pas seulement condamné à regarder un dieu mourir, et c'était la partie insupportable, celle qu'il aimait. Celle dont il avait fait l'erreur de douter, et pour laquelle il n'aurait jamais aucune chance de s'excuser. Tout était de sa faute, c'était lui qui avait ruiné le plan du dieu. Ce n'était que justice de le regarder dans les yeux à présent et de voir la dernière étincelle de vie s'éteindre.

Le sceptre cliqueta sur le sol. Au même moment la main de Loki disparut, puis une partie de sa jambe, son visage et ses bras, puis l'intégralité de son corps. Soudainement Tony eut un panorama complet sur Surtr penché en avant et tenant son épée tendue devant lui. Tony cligna des yeux et fit taire son cri. Il se sentait toujours incapable de bouger son corps, mais ses yeux cherchèrent frénétiquement une explication à cette impossibilité. Une fraction de seconde plus tard il regarda Loki apparaître au sommet du dos du démon de feu avec une dague à la main qu'il brandissait haut et prête pour le coup de grâce. La lame plongea et s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, laquelle dépassait à présent d'entre les omoplates de Surtr.

Chaque flamme sur la peau du démon s'intensifia. Les yeux rouge sang étaient grand ouverts et un cri féroce perçant quitta la bouche garnie de dents tranchantes. Surtr se cambra dans une tentative impuissante de se débarrasser de son assaillant. Le géant de feu agitait son épée avec une fureur aveugle, émettant des vagues de pression chaudes brûlantes avec. De seconde en seconde, Tony était repoussé en arrière par un pouvoir invisible. Il trébucha sur le sol accidenté et s'écrasa dans une quelconque pile de pierres. Il écouta avec inquiétude les exclamations de douleur venant de ses coéquipiers. Dès qu'il put lever la tête, il vit Surtr prendre feu. Loki n'était nulle part dans son champ de vision. Mais ça devait le faire, pas vrai ? C'était ce qui devait être fait pour le vaincre. Alors pourquoi le démon était-il toujours vivant ?

« - Aaaaaarrrgghhhhhhh ! hurla Surtr, sa peau noir charbon à peine visible sous les flammes. Engeance de Laufey ! Misérable traître ! »

Le cœur de Tony martelait sa cage thoracique. Où était le dieu ?! Et quand ce cauchemar serait-il enfin terminé ?!

« -Tu le regretteras, Loki ! »

Des flammes léchaient la bouche du démon.

« -Je les ferai t'oublier ! Par le trône de Múspellsheimr je te jure que je les ferai t'oublier ! »

Le visage du géant de feu se tordit de douleur et avec un rugissement assourdissant il fut avalé par ses propres flammes. Puis soudainement le feu s'étendit circulairement depuis le centre jusqu'aux murs pour lécher chaque centimètre de la grotte avant que Surtr et ses flammes ne disparaissent.

De petits éclairs s'allumèrent çà et là alors que l'air autour d'eux entrait en éruption.

Tony piétina en se relevant et regarda autour tout en essayant désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Tout –le sol, les murs, les stalactites et stalagmites- était recouvert de runes rouges brillant faiblement, la pièce remplie d'un silence sinistre.

Le sceptre et le casque de Loki se tenaient là, oubliés, loin d'eux, et apportaient un contraste timide à la couleur dominante.

Ses amis se relevèrent lentement. Quelqu'un derrière Tony toussa plusieurs fois. Cela semblait être Clint. Tous semblaient avoir survécu, légèrement blessés seulement, mais sans force. Jarvis afficha les signes vitaux de chaque membre de l'équipe dans l'HUD de l'armure d'Iron Man. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune blessure grave, mais il savait que cela serait différent si, par exemple, Bruce n'avait pas eu d'aussi incroyables aptitudes de guérison.

Et pourtant une personne manquait. Lentement il fit un pas après l'autre, cherchant des yeux celui qu'il avait besoin de voir ; attendant un signe de lui. Mais peu importe combien il attendit, la situation ne changea pas.

« -Où est Loki ? souffla-t-il dans son casque, craignant la réponse. »

Ses yeux passèrent sur ses amis, qui s'entraidaient pour rester debout. Thor tenait Bruce droit pendant qu'il regardait lui-même autour avec de la peur dans les yeux.

Jarvis marqua une zone derrière un large morceau de roche. Avec des doigts tremblants dans ses gants de métal, Tony ouvrit sa visière et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il soupçonnait Loki d'être. Une botte légèrement égratignée apparut en premier dans son champ de vision, puis une armure fracassée et brûlée dans laquelle reposait une forme bleu sombre immobile, essayant désespérément de la protéger du monde. Du sang coulait du coin des lèvres sombres et se mélangeait aux runes rouges sous la joue. Les yeux rubis regardaient au loin, fixes et vides.

Tony s'accroupit à côté du dieu immobile et tendit le bras vers la main bleue. Le métal glissa sur la peau et fut lentement recouvert d'un voile fin de cristaux de glace. Le dieu ne réagit pas du tout.

« -Est-ce qu'il respire ? »

C'était la question remplie de peur de Thor. Bruce essaya avec succès de tenir sur ses propres jambes pour permettre au Dieu du Tonnerre de se précipiter vers son frère.

Tony était sur le point de refermer son casque pour vérifier les signes vitaux, mais alors Loki cligna une fois des yeux. Rien de plus. C'était juste un mouvement minuscule, mais c'était tout ce dont Tony avait besoin pour soupirer de soulagement.

« -Il est vivant, dit-il à Thor, qui s'agenouilla à côté de la tête de son frère. »

Des mains fortes se dirigèrent vers le corps immobile et hésitèrent de nouveau. Durant un instant Tony craignit que le dieu ne risque une engelure juste en essayant d'aider son frère. Mais il cessa sa tentative et à la place s'approcha du dieu aux cheveux noirs avec le « Loki ? » le plus doux que Tony ait jamais entendu.

Mais le Jotun ne répondit pas. Ne bougea même pas. Et Tony se demanda si Loki avait le moindre intérêt à jamais se relever.

A présent que le combat était terminé, son adrénaline diminua. Soudainement il n'arriva plus à ignorer le poids ; le poids de la culpabilité qui tiraillait son cœur. C'était aussi lourd qu'une montagne et s'alourdissait à chaque moment passé à regarder le corps bleu. Il savait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de terrible, quelque chose d'impardonnable. Son esprit avait été aveuglé par la peur et la méfiance. Il avait pris la décision – lui et lui seul.

Et Loki ? Loki avait tout perdu. Ses enfants étaient hors de portée. Asgard n'était plus son foyer, sa famille n'était que mensonges à ses yeux. Les Avengers n'avaient jamais rien été qu'une communauté avec un but durant les dernières semaines. Et la seule personne à qui il avait décidé de faire confiance et avait choisie s'était détournée de lui lorsqu'il avait eu le plus besoin d'elle. Y avait-il une raison pour laquelle Loki voudrait faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que rester allongé là sur le sol ? Là il était plus proche de ses enfants qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'être de nouveau.

« -Loki, je t'en prie, murmura Thor. »

Il n'était pas seulement le Dieu du Tonnerre, mais le Dieu de la Guerre également. Il était l'incarnation même du combat et il se battrait pour son frère jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

« -Je ne peux pas t'aider tant que tu es…comme ça. »

_Tant que tu es sous ta forme de géant du givre, _Tony interpréta la phrase dans sa tête. Certainement que cela allait à Loki d'être intouchable. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas en mesure de se retransformer, mais il était plus probable qu'il voulait qu'il en soit ainsi. Il s'était réfugié dans sa coquille solitaire où personne ne pouvait lui faire de mal. Et Tony savait qu'il devait porter le blâme pour ça.

Il échangea un regard avec Thor et eut l'impression qu'il venait juste de détruire plus d'une vie. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Loki, qui cligna de nouveau des yeux. Il était sûr que le dieu les avait entendus. Peut-être qu'il souhaitait désespérément qu'ils le laissent tranquille.

Quelques mètres plus loin se tenait le reste de l'équipe, ayant l'air inquiet. Clint plia son arc et le remit dans le carquois. Natasha tendit la main avec un mouchoir et essaya d'essuyer une partie du sang qui coulait à côté de l'œil de l'archer. Bruce était enveloppé dans la cape de Thor – le dieu avait dû la lui passer juste après le combat. Steve le soutenait d'une épaule, juste au cas où. Clint s'éclaircit la gorge et fit d'une voix rauque :

« -En fait…ça s'est passé pas mal comme on le voulait, non ? »

Loki ferma les yeux.

Tony avait envie de foutre son poing droit dans la gueule de Barton, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il s'attendait trop à ce que quelque chose se passe du côté de Loki. Steve répondit quelque chose à propos d'être chanceux d'avoir survécu à ça, mais Tony ne les écoutait plus. Il regarda le Jotun froncer lentement les sourcils. Il semblait qu'il voulait bloquer tout le bruit autour de lui.

Et alors les yeux rubis se rouvrirent brusquement et se fixèrent sur un point particulier devant eux. Durant un instant Loki resta immobile ainsi, avant de se lever sur ses pieds d'un mouvement fluide avec la grâce d'un chat. Thor et Tony eurent à peine le temps de le suivre dans son geste, car le dieu s'était déjà précipité à grands pas vers l'archer.

« -Espèce de gaspillage dégénéré d'os et de sang ! lui cria-t-il. »

Instinctivement Clint recula pour rester hors de portée de Loki. Natasha dégaina ses pistolets et visa le dieu.

« -Eloigne-toi de lui ! hurla-t-elle, paniquée.

-LOKI ! s'exclama Thor avant de se hâter derrière son frère, de même que Tony, bien qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. »

Et il essayait de comprendre pourquoi Loki était si furieux envers Clint. Etait-ce un choix aléatoire, est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec ce qu'il avait dit, ou… ?

« -TOI entre toute autre personne ! feula le Dieu du Feu à la face de Barton. Tu aurais dû t'en douter ! »

Et alors le dos de Clint se tint contre de la roche solide et une main bleue le saisit au col, le souleva et le balança encore plus fort dans le mur.

« -J'étais sûr que _tu _ne foirerais _pas _! Que tu verrais ce que j'étais en train de faire ! Mais non, tu…

-Loki ! cria Tony, à présent suffisamment près pour toucher le dieu furieux. Tu vas le tuer !

-Non, déclara Clint à travers ses dents serrées avant de lever ses mains en un signal pour « calmez-vous ». »

_Non ?! _se demanda le milliardaire. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ?!

« -Tout se passait exactement comme je l'avais prévu ! Cela aurait pu être _tellement _facile ! dit le sorcier d'un ton tranchant, sa voix se faisant plus forte à chaque mot. Et puis tu ruines tout avec ta stupidité ! »

_Pourquoi était-il en colère contre Barton entre toute autre personne bordel ?! S'il devait hurler sur qui que ce soit, cela devrait être lui, Tony ! _Ceci à l'esprit, il plaça une main gantée ferme sur l'épaule de Loki et commença sa tentative de raisonner le dieu.

« -Ce n'était pas sa faute. _J'ai _activé tes bracelets parce que… »

A la seconde même Loki fit volte-face pour lâcher Clint et foudroyer d'un regard meurtrier Tony, avant que son visage ne se transforme en une grimace sarcastique.

« -Oh pitié ! geignit-il d'un ton factice. Ce n'est pas à propos de vos bracelets pathétiques, Stark ! »

Puis il désigna de sa main l'archer, disant :

« -Tout est à propos de ruiner mon plan ! »

Et là Tony vit que la paume avec laquelle Loki avait plaqué son ami contre le mur était colorée d'une teinte ivoire.

« -Je…j'étais sûr…commença Clint à s'expliquer, mais un bref regard glacial des yeux rouge rubis le fit efficacement taire.

-Est-ce qu'au moins un seul d'entre vous a écouté mon raisonnement ?! Je _devais _travailler avec vous ! Je _devais _vaincre Surtr ! Pourquoi devrais-je essayer de vous tuer durant le combat alors ?! Dites-moi, je vous prie ! rétorqua le sorcier. »

_Parce que tu es…toi, _répondit Tony dans sa tête, essayant de se défendre, mais il se rendit compte à l'instant même _combien _il avait tort. Durant tout ce temps il avait pu avoir une image bien pire du côté sombre de Loki qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Et Loki avait prouvé qu'il était digne de confiance ! En fait c'était l'équipe qui avait perdu confiance en lui, Tony étant celui en haut du classement.

Et il ressentit le besoin pressant de s'excuser auprès de Loki pour être celui ayant déclenché le véritable combat contre lui.

« -Ecoute, je suis désolé d'avoir activ…

-Je voulais que vous le fassiez, par le sang d'Ymir ! lui cria le dieu, le coupant de nouveau. Vous avez réagi _exactement _de la façon dont j'avais besoin ! Pensez-vous que j'ai envoyé à Surtr des messages subliminaux avec le même code que je vous ai appris avant de vous les _cacher _?! Me considérez-vous si bête ?! Si peu créatif ?! Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il ait pu exister la plus petite chance que je _voulais _que vous le voyiez ?!

-Mais…pourquoi ?! demanda Tony, presque sans voix.

-Pourquoi _quoi _?! répondit Loki d'une voix tranchante avant de faire un pas en direction de l'humain vêtu de métal. Pourquoi je voulais que vous voyiez ?! Peut-être parce que je ne pouvais pas faire confiance à vos talents de comédien et voulais que vous soyez convaincants. Une erreur de votre part et Surtr aurait déjoué la mascarade.

-Et là tu te demandes pourquoi _j'ai _pensé que t'avais changé de camp ?! lâcha Clint avec une colère grandissante dans la voix, se sentant soudainement injustement accusé.

-Parce que si quiconque aurait dû voir ce que j'étais en train de faire à ce moment, cela aurait dû être _toi _! Toi et tes yeux et esprit ô-si-aiguisés ! »

Loki laissa ses mains passer dans ses cheveux et s'éloigna de quelques mètres du groupe avant de se retourner pour leur hurler dessus.

« -J'ETAIS DEJA SI PROCHE ! SURTR AVAIT LES YEUX SUR VOUS, COMPLETEMENT IGNORANT DE MES DESSEINS ! ET VOILA QUE VOUS DETRUISEZ MON ILLUSION AVEC LE PIRE TIMING DONT J'AI JAMAIS ETE TEMOIN ! »

La voix de Loki résonna en écho dans la grotte recouverte de runes.

« -SI CELA N'AVAIT PAS ETE POUR CE CRETIN DE THOR D'ENFIN COMPRENDRE OU UTILISER MJÖLNIR, NOUS AURIONS PERDU LE COMBAT ET J'AURAIS PERDU TOUT CE QUI A JAMAIS SIGNIFIE QUELQUE CHOSE POUR MOI. ET TOUT CA A CAUSE DE VOTRE STUPIDITE ABYSSALE ! »

Son souffle s'alourdit, comme si ce discours avait aspiré la dernière once de force en lui. Les lèvres bleu sombre tremblaient et les yeux d'un rouge furieux brillaient vivement alors que la rivière de mots s'asséchait enfin.

« -As-tu terminé ? fit Thor dans le silence glacial. »

Il avait l'air sévère et plein d'autorité – pas ce à quoi Tony s'était attendu et pas de la façon dont il s'était autorisé à s'adresser à Loki jusque-là.

Mais cela aida à évacuer la colère du visage du sorcier, juste pour faire place à de la pure stupéfaction.

« -Excuse-moi ?! demanda Loki avant d'incliner la tête.

-Non ! Excuse-_moi _! répliqua Thor. Ne pense même pas à rendre le moindre d'entre nous responsable pour ce qui a failli arriver ! N'ose même pas crier sur ceux qui t'ont aidé à t'extirper du contrat avec ce démon ! Ceux qui ont risqué leurs vies pour _toi _! Hurle-moi dessus si tu en as besoin, car j'ai pris en partie part à la raison pour laquelle tout ceci est arrivé ! Mais laisse ces humains hors de ça ! Ils n'ont pas à prendre le blâme pour tout cela ! »

Les deux frères se fixèrent dans les yeux durant une longue minute, avant que Loki ne déglutisse difficilement et tourne les talons pour récupérer son sceptre et son casque sans prononcer un autre mot. Tony baissa le regard sur ses bras en armure et soupira face à toutes les griffures sur le métal. Puis ses yeux glissèrent sur Clint et Natasha, qui arboraient tous deux nombre de blessures sur leur peau – et il se sentit encore plus coupable qu'avant. Si cela n'avait été pour lui, tout ceci ne se serait jamais passé. S'il s'était méfié de Loki à l'époque sur cette île, il ne les aurait pas impliqués dans tout ce bordel. Cependant, qui savait comment tout aurait évolué autrement. Néanmoins, il se sentait responsable de ce qui était arrivé à ses amis, et il était profondément désolé pour la moindre blessure qu'ils avaient à présent.

Pendant ce temps Loki s'accroupit au sol et pressa sa main à plat sur le sol orné de runes. Tony pouvait voir ses lèvres bouger, mais ce qu'il murmurait était étouffé par la distance entre eux. Et alors quelque chose autour du dieu bougea ; pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour attirer l'œil. En premier lieu Tony pensa que c'était un autre brouillard accompagnant un sort quelconque, mais alors cela se rapprocha de l'équipe, et il regarda avec une admiration mêlée d'effroi. Ce n'était pas du tout un brouillard magique quelconque, c'était les runes elles-mêmes. Elles se transformaient en d'autres runes – se réécrivant littéralement juste devant les yeux de tout le monde. Et elles le faisaient dans le silence complet.

Lorsqu'enfin elles s'immobilisèrent de nouveau, Loki se releva, sceptre et casque en main, et se dirigea vers le chemin étroit qui menait hors de la grotte, sa peau perdant lentement sa couleur bleue et ses lignes pour être remplacée par le ton ivoire bienvenu.

Tous prirent leur temps pour regarder l'endroit une dernière fois, sachant qu'ils n'auraient jamais plus de raison de revenir ici. Puis ils quittèrent la grotte avec des sentiments mitigés.

**ooOoo**

Ils s'entraidèrent pour escalader le trou profond jusqu'à l'extérieur. Là dehors, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Les rochers étaient toujours éparpillés sur le sol et le ciel sombre formait un dôme sans fin au-dessus d'eux. Mais il faisait froid. Il faisait tellement plus froid qu'avant très probablement parce qu'ils avaient passé l'heure précédente dans ce trou de l'enfer.

« -Nous devons rentrer, dit Loki d'une voix soudainement très fatiguée avant de montrer d'un signe de tête le chemin à travers la forêt fantomatique par laquelle ils étaient venus. »

**ooOoo**

Le sorcier ouvrit la marche et ils suivirent en silence.

Tony enleva son casque et passa une main gantée à travers ses cheveux humides de sueur. L'air était une caresse froide contre sa peau et était frais dans ses poumons. Durant un instant il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux en marchant à quelques mètres derrière Loki.

Une mince couche de brouillard flottait au-dessus du sol. A chaque fois que quelqu'un provoquait un plus gros nuage de cendres, il se mélangeait doucement avec le brouillard et formait des formes abstraites qui retombaient sur le sol. Avec le dieu devant lui trébuchant plusieurs fois, Tony pouvait en voir beaucoup.

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui attira son attention. La main libre de Loki bougeait comme si ses doigts effleuraient une surface invisible irrégulière. Et là, à peine visibles, d'un gris pâle – ou plutôt bleuâtre-, de minuscules éclairs jaillissaient du sol et disparaissaient dans les doigts s'agitant sans cesse. Au bout de cinq minutes d'observation de cette procédure étrange et pourtant présumée inoffensive, Tony ne parvint plus à se retenir.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il dans à peine plus qu'un murmure.

-C'est à moi, répondit Loki à voix basse, sa tête tournée légèrement sur le côté afin que les mots trouvent les oreilles auxquelles ils étaient destinés. Et c'est libre de revenir à moi maintenant. »

Tony n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Les énergies de Surtr étaient liées à cette île à présent et étaient autonomes. Alors la magie de Loki n'était plus nécessaire ici et revenait à son maître.

C'était une des plus belles choses dont Tony ait jamais été témoin.

**ooOoo**

Il restait encore du temps avant que le soleil se lève, mais le ciel se changea en une masse gris sombre et donna accès à un peu de lumière au monde en-dessous.

Ils arrivèrent sur la plage et chacun d'eux, même Loki, embrassa la vue. L'océan s'étendait immobile devant leurs yeux, une fine couverture de brouillard le recouvrant jusqu'à l'horizon et au-delà. Les rochers sombres qui saillaient hors de l'eau n'avaient étrangement pas l'air à leur place – presque comme des ongles géants maintenant la couverture en place. En effet le brouillard était littéralement partout : au-dessus de l'eau, du sable, de l'île entière.

'_Comme un linceul funéraire'_, dit Tony dans sa tête, la pensée si claire et inévitable que durant un instant il craignit de l'avoir laissée échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

Loki fit quelques pas à l'écart du groupe et s'arrêta là où ses pieds touchaient presque l'océan.

Tout ce que Tony pouvait entendre était sa propre respiration et le bruissement doux des vêtements alors qu'un des membres de l'équipe bougeait un peu. Pas même un seul oiseau ne chantait pour eux. Cependant, pourquoi quiconque devrait-il chanter en ce moment ? Et peut-être que les oiseaux qu'il avait entendus une fois ici étaient tous morts maintenant. Qui savait…

Les doigts minces lâchèrent le sceptre et l'arme glissa jusqu'à s'enfoncer dans le mélange de sable et de cendre. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur le dieu immobile qui se tenait là, si calme et paisible. Sa respiration était régulière, aucun signe de soudaine faiblesse quelconque. Et pourtant quelque chose se tramait. C'était trop atypique pour lui de lâcher son arme.

« -Loki ? »

Ce fut la voix de Thor qui brisa le silence, suivie du son de Mjölnir glissant de la main calleuse et allant reposer sur le sol meuble.

« -Oui ? »

La façon dont le dieu répondit prit Tony par surprise, et il était sûr de ne pas être le seul. Cela sonnait si nonchalant, presque amical, avec une note d'intérêt sincère. D'après le langage corporel de Thor, le Dieu du Tonnerre ne savait pas comment classer sa réaction.

« -Est-ce que…tu vas bien ? »

Tony remarqua qu'à côté de lui, Natasha commença à tirer son arme hors de son holster, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, Clint lui avait déjà signalé de se détendre. Elle ne lâcha pas son pistolet, mais elle le laissa reposer sur sa ceinture.

Loki se retourna avec une grâce toute divine.

« -Bien sûr que oui, répondit-il avec un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas l'être ?

-Mon frère…murmura Thor, sa voix se brisant presque. »

Tony dut déglutir lourdement en prenant conscience de ce qui se passait. Ainsi se tenait-il, fier prince d'Asgard, maître de sorcellerie, vainqueur de Surtr, créateur de l'île même sur laquelle ils se tenaient. Ce port ferme, cette élégante posture, l'expression invitante et douce sur son visage…et pourtant…

Loki s'effondrait.

C'était dans ses yeux. Ce quelque chose qui le trahissait. Il avait dû le sentir et cligna des yeux pour s'en débarrasser. Essaya, du moins.

« -Pourquoi tous ces visages tristes ? leur demanda-t-il avec un petit rire et un geste encourageant. »

Et ses yeux étincelaient, mais pas de joie.

Loki échouait à mettre son masque, échouait à se cacher. Il en était bien conscient, mais d'une certaine manière il semblait espérer qu'ils feraient preuve de merci envers lui et joueraient le jeu. Tony n'eut même pas à y réfléchir à deux fois pour savoir que lui, pour sa part, ne pouvait pas.

« -Comment tu peux sourire ?! »

La question sonnait plus comme un reproche et cela allait au milliardaire.

« -Quoi ?! demanda Loki, irrité, le sourire bien entraîné s'accrochant fermement à ses lèvres.

-Comment peux-tu prétendre être heureux ?! voulut savoir Thor. »

Le dieu contorsionna son visage en un étrange masque d'irritation euphorique.

« -Je ne _prétends _pas. Nous avons triomphé ! »

Et il y eut de nouveau ce faux sourire authentique.

« -N'est-ce pas là un moment à célébrer ?! »

Les yeux verts passèrent de l'un à l'autre, mais aucune des personnes autour de lui ne partageait son humeur de façade.

« -Peut-être pour nous, répondit Thor, sa voix douce, comme craignant de blesser son frère encore plus. Mais pour toi…

-Pour moi quoi, Fils d'Odin ?! »

Une vague d'amertume à glacer le sang s'abattit sur eux avec la question de Loki et son sourire vacilla durant un instant avant de reconquérir ses lèvres. Le regard de Tony suivit la petite goutte qui fuit les yeux verts remplis de larmes et peignit un chemin pâle sur le visage tâché de terre.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre à côté de lui prit une inspiration significative.

« -As-tu vraiment besoin que je le dise ? murmura presque Thor, les mots si insupportablement lourds sur sa langue. Tes fils…Fenr…

-Ne prononce pas leurs noms ! feula Loki avant de faire un pas rapide vers son frère, sa main tendue comme tentant de l'arrêter avec le mouvement. _Toi _entre tous les Ases, _n'ose _même pas faire entrer leurs noms dans ta maudite bouche ! »

Sa cage thoracique semblait trop étroite pour l'air qu'il essayait répétitivement de forcer à faire entrer. Le sourire fut remplacé par de la pure furie, et il fut dur de croire qu'il avait été là juste quelques secondes auparavant. L'intégralité du corps de Loki tremblait d'une rage qu'il se forçait à réprimer alors que les larmes, l'une après l'autre, coulaient librement sur ses joues. La façon dont il se tenait là donnait l'impression qu'il était prêt à tuer la prochaine personne suffisamment insolente pour ne serait-ce que prononcer un seul mot.

Aucun d'eux ne le fit. Tony pour sa part n'en était pas capable, de toute façon. Il y avait cette boule massive dans sa gorge qui rendait sa respiration difficile. Son estomac s'était transformé en un unique nœud douloureux.

Ils avaient tous été conscients de cette issue. C'était ce qu'ils avaient visé. Mais maintenant que c'était fait, ils venaient de réaliser que ce n'était pas ce que d'aucun appellerait une victoire. C'était un compromis. Un succès avec un arrière-goût amer. Une décision pour le moindre mal. La conscience que ce n'était pas un moment de joie les heurta tous pour la première fois avec le sourire factice de Loki. Cette fois tout semblait si horriblement différent de chaque autre combat qu'ils avaient gagné. Il n'y avait aucun soulagement plaçant une couverture apaisante d'engourdissement sur leurs blessures. Ils ne pouvaient pas plaisanter pour évacuer les derniers relents de tension intérieure. Ils savaient que cela devait être fait, et pourtant…la culpabilité tissait sa toile autour de leurs cœurs et commençait à les étouffer à chaque mouvement.

Loki se retourna lentement et s'éloigna d'eux d'une démarche lourde. Il avait besoin de mettre un peu de distance entre eux. Et Tony était déchiré. Il comprenait le souhait du dieu de s'éloigner de ceux sur lesquels il évacuerait avec plaisir sa frustration, mais il savait que cela ne serait pas juste. D'un autre côté Tony craignait que Loki ne soit pas capable de leur revenir qu'il préférerait se cacher dans un quelconque endroit inconnu plutôt que de se jeter dans les bras de ses amis-ennemis ; qu'il puisse lâcher l'ancre.

Thor avait dû penser à quelque chose de similaire, parce que le blond trouva sa voix et appela le nom de son frère. Loki ne réagit pas, et il recommença. Cela n'aidait pas et la distance entre eux grandit.

Les yeux de Tony tombèrent sur les poings serrés du Dieu du Tonnerre. Thor semblait conscient que chaque tentative de suivre son frère mènerait à l'effet opposé de celui qu'il voulait. Si Loki ne revenait pas de son propre gré, il ne reviendrait pas du tout.

L'ingénieur savait qu'il ferait mieux de trouver quelque idée brillante ou le bon moment passerait inutilement. Et alors il se souvint de quelque chose qui lui avait trotté dans l'esprit encore et encore depuis la première fois qu'il avait entendu ces mots.

« -Surtr avait raison, tu sais ? lança Tony à Loki. »

Le dieu fit une halte soudaine, son dos se raidissant. Maintenant qu'il savait avoir son attention, l'humain prit une longue et profonde inspiration et poursuivit.

« -Tu te souviens de ce qu'il a dit sur toi ce jour où je suis descendu avec toi ? Il avait absolument raison – à part pour une chose. »

Il savait qu'il avait le dieu exactement là où il le voulait. Alors il fit une pause et fit quelques pas vers lui.

« -C'est facile de te blesser. C'est vrai. Mais pas parce que tu aimes trop. »

Il pouvait à peine s'entendre par-dessus les battements sauvages de son propre cœur résonnant dans ses oreilles.

« -C'est facile parce que tu aimes _tellement_. »

Et Tony espéra qu'à travers tout l'engourdissement, il frappa le dernier nerf en Loki qui était encore suffisamment sensible pour ressentir. Lentement il plaça un pied devant l'autre et commença à refermer la distance entre lui et le dieu.

Il regarda Loki lever les yeux vers le ciel alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient.

« -Et ils le savent, continua prudemment Tony. Tes enfants te connaissent et savent ce que tu ressens pour eux. »

Il essaya de sonner sincère, mais en même temps regardait son propre passé et comment il avait mal jugé l'amour de son père.

« -Surtr n'a aucun pouvoir sur eux. »

Il lança un regard par-dessus son épaule et reçut des acquiescements encourageants de la part de ses amis. Lorsqu'il revint à Loki, il le vit laisser retomber sa tête sur son torse. Les mains pâles tremblaient violemment et essayèrent fiévreusement d'essuyer quelque chose sur son visage avant que les bras sans vie ne retombent sur ses flancs. Et alors les jambes du dieu n'arrivèrent plus à soutenir leur charge et tombèrent à genoux dans le mélange de sable et de cendres. Les longs bras s'enroulèrent de manière protectrice autour de la poitrine du sorcier. Loki se pencha en avant aussi loin que sa position le lui permettait et lâcha un cri étranglé empli de douleur et de désespoir.

Tony eut l'impression que son cœur se brisait en de minuscules morceaux, et qu'une partie de la douleur de Loki devenait la sienne. Il avait peur, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, de se rapprocher du dieu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et ne savait pas s'il pouvait même aggraver les choses. Mais il avait fait une promesse à Loki et il serait maudit s'il ne la respectait pas. Il avait promis d'être là pour lui, de prendre soin de lui et même d'essayer de le contrôler, si certaines fois nécessitaient de telles mesures. Et le plus important de tout, il ne le laisserait pas seul.

Le pouls dans sa gorge, il se rapprocha du dieu qui avait vidé son cri dans l'air et à présent se raccrochait à lui-même, respirant bruyamment. Plus il se rapprochait de lui, plus silencieux les sanglots devenaient, comme si Loki essayait de se cacher le plus possible. Il semblait battre en retraite devant ce monde.

Tony se tint à distance de bras derrière le dieu agenouillé et déglutit difficilement. C'était comme s'il pouvait presque sentir le goût de la douleur que Loki traversait, et cela le rendait faible à l'intérieur. Lentement il contourna le dieu jusqu'à se tenir pile devant lui et il se laissa tomber à genoux également. Loki ne réagit pas du tout. Ses longs doigts s'accrochaient à ses flancs et s'enfonçaient dans l'armure comme prêts à soit arracher soit atteindre la chair en-dessous.

Avec un tour de poignet spécifique, Tony ordonna à son armure de se retirer de sa main. Soudainement il fit étonnamment froid autour de ses doigts. Il hésita un instant et se demanda s'il devait vraiment faire un autre pas vers Loki, mais…pourquoi d'autre l'avait-il rejoint alors ?

Il n'osa pas cligner des yeux et regarda, les lèvres entrouvertes, ses doigts tremblants entrer en contact avec la joue pâle et mouillée du dieu. Loki eut un léger mouvement de recul, peut-être parce qu'il fut surpris par le contact. Tony libéra son autre main du métal et écarta quelques mèches noires du visage du sorcier. Aussi précautionneusement que possible, il épousa la mâchoire de Loki des deux côtés et passa ses pouces sur les traces de larmes. Prudemment, il essaya de relever la tête du dieu pour être en mesure de le regarder dans les yeux, mais à l'instant où il mit un peu de force dans ses doigts, la poitrine de Loki se contracta avec force plusieurs fois. Aucun son ne passa ses lèvres étroitement serrées. Mais les bras minces se resserrèrent davantage autour du torse svelte, et les ongles transpercèrent le tissu.

Tony cessa ses tentatives et plaça ses mains au-dessus de celles de Loki à la place.

« -Arrête ça, murmura-t-il avec force, mais sans essayer de retirer les doigts de l'armure. »

Et ils s'enfoncèrent plus profondément alors que la poitrine manquait d'air. Tony pressa ses mains plus fort sur la peau trop froide et se pencha en avant pour être plus proche de l'oreille de Loki.

« -Tu te fais mal, dit-il doucement et avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix. »

Ce fut juste là qu'il réalisa à quel point ses mots étaient ironiques.

Durant une minute, peut-être deux, rien ne se passa. Il n'y avait aucun son à part le son doux et rythmique des vagues montant et descendant paresseusement sur la plage. Et Tony l'écoutait en attendant patiemment à côté de Loki. Il ne releva même pas les yeux pour voir ce que faisaient ses amis. Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Rien n'en avait maintenant. Rien à part Loki.

Un petit gémissement l'arracha à sa transe. Un léger frisson secoua le sorcier devant lui. Les mains pâles lâchèrent la poitrine qu'elles essayaient de maintenir en place et glissèrent sur les épaules de l'armure d'Iron Man. Elles descendirent un peu, trop faibles pour avoir une prise correcte. Et Loki se laissa tomber en avant pour faire reposer sa tête contre le plastron de métal. Tony referma ses bras autour du dieu pour le protéger du monde.

Il sentit Loki commencer à pleurer ouvertement bien avant que le premier sanglot minuscule ne soit audible, bien avant que le premier soupir empli de douleur ne passe les lèvres du dieu. Il ferma les yeux et essaya d'empêcher davantage ses propres larmes de couler. Quel droit avait-il de pleurer maintenant, de toute façon ?! _Lui _n'avait rien perdu.

« -Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! s'étrangla Loki entre ses sanglots, resserrant plus fortement ses doigts sur l'armure. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Anthony ?! »

Le milliardaire était complètement à cours de mots. La question sonnait si impuissante. Et elle n'avait pas de réponse. Loki avait pris une décision, mais personne ne pouvait dire si cela avait été la bonne.

« -Je te déteste, murmura le dieu. »

Tony savait qu'il méritait ces trois mots. Ils lui firent profondément mal, et cela allait.

« -Je te déteste, répéta Loki. »

Cette fois cela sonnait comme une excuse et Tony se demanda pourquoi.

« -Je te déteste, Stark ! »

Lentement il réalisa de quoi il parlait, oui, mais les mots n'étaient pas pour ses oreilles. C'était Loki essayant de justifier ses actions, ses décisions, à lui-même. Et Tony savait que Loki n'aurait pas pris ces décisions si ces mots avaient été vrais, ce qui pouvait vouloir dire seulement une chose. Ils signifiaient l'exact opposé.

« -Je te déteste ! Je te déteste, Stark !

-Je sais, répondit Tony d'un ton apaisant avant d'attirer Loki un peu plus près. »

Sa propre gorge se serra sous le sentiment grandissant qu'il ne méritait pas ces mots.

La voix du dieu s'adoucissait à chaque syllabe.

« -Je te déteste tellement.

-Je sais, répondit l'humain comme si cela pouvait aider à apaiser la douleur. Je sais, Loki. Je sais… »

Il s'interrompit et écouta, mais le dieu soit murmura trop bas pour être entendu, soit se tut complètement. Un petit bruit de temps à autre était la seule indication que Loki pleurait toujours contre l'armure de métal. Tony prit le temps de jeter un œil à ses amis. Ils se tenaient rassemblés autour d'un groupe de roches plus larges, Natasha et Bruce étant tous deux assis sur l'une d'elles. Steve et Thor lui firent des signes de tête rassurants, lui signalant qu'il aurait tout le temps du monde pour prendre soin de Loki.

Mais cela ne prit que quelques minutes pour que le dieu ne se calme complètement. Tony se garda bien de penser que c'était fini. Il était juste trop fatigué pour la moindre émotion.

Lentement et avec soin, le milliardaire fit glisser ses bras d'autour des épaules de Loki pour les placer de chaque côté de son visage. C'était chaud et humide contre sa peau. Il le releva jusqu'à pouvoir poser son front contre celui de Loki. Les yeux verts fixèrent le sol, vagues. Les lèvres fines étaient étroitement serrées. Et Tony avait envie de dire quelque chose pour améliorer les choses, mais il connaissait son talent pour les mots et pensa qu'il serait mieux de garder la bouche fermée. A la place il inclina la tête jusqu'à pouvoir placer un baiser léger et tendre sur le front du dieu. Cela avait le goût de la suie et du sel. Laissant ses lèvres sur la peau et son nez niché dans la chevelure noire et désordonnée, le milliardaire ferma les yeux et supplia pour quelque chose que tout son argent ne pouvait pas acheter : le pardon.

Des instants infinis passèrent. L'océan caressait gentiment les bords de l'île alors que Tony respirait doucement dans les mèches sombres, au rythme des vagues. A la première petite lumière de l'aube, Loki rouvrit enfin la bouche.

« -Je devrais vous ramener, dit-il. »

* * *

_**Minute culturelle :**_

_***Tin Man : **_**Un personnage du Magicien D'Oz, dont le nom a été traduit en français par l'Epouvantail. Originellement parlant, le personnage est en métal, et pour vous donner une idée de l'amalgame fait avec Tony, sachez qu'en anglais, « boîte de conserve », donc l'objet en métal, se dit « tin can ».****D'où le petit surnom que donne Clint à Tony. J'ai choisi de le laisser tel quel pour que ce choix soit plus clair.**

Je sais, ce chapitre vous a ruinés. Moi aussi, je vous rassure, et je peux vous affirmer que c'est pas facile de traduire quand vous voyez pas à 30 cm sans lunettes mais qu'elles sont floues à cause des larmes.

Le prochain chapitre est moins long que celui-là, donc je prendrai peut-être moins de temps à le traduire. Je ferai au mieux comme d'habitude.

Ce sera le dernier disponible, car l'auteure n'a toujours pas posté la suite, mais j'ai bon espoir qu'elle le fasse un jour, aussi ne désespérez pas…dans tous les cas, je reste aux aguets bien sûr.

**HORS-SUJET : ****Alors, depuis un certain temps, on porte à mon attention une certaine frustration concernant la traduction (de manière générale) d'une fanfiction que vous connaissez peut-être, voire sans doute : Off The Record, de Hella. Je suis consciente du fait que deux traductions ont déjà été entamées, mais qu'aucune n'a été pour le moment terminée, et qu'elles ne semblent pas prendre cette voie. On m'a suggéré de la reprendre, aussi ai-je contacté la dernière traductrice en date pour savoir ce qu'il en était de son projet avant de faire quoi que ce soit, car je ne voudrais pas piétiner ses efforts si d'aventure il ne s'agit pas d'un projet qu'elle a abandonné. Sachant qu'elle ne m'a toujours pas répondu à cette heure, je reste tentée de refaire une énième traduction de cette fanfic afin que vous l'ayez enfin en entier.**

**Je voudrais donc savoir ce que vous en pensez, si cela vous intéresse, ce genre de chose personnellement je trouve que la traduction de NipNip est la meilleure jusque-là, et j'ai été la première à déplorer sa disparition soudaine du fandom. Je vous promets donc de faire de mon mieux pour vous proposer une autre traduction tout aussi correcte, même si bien sûr des différences seront notables. Vous en aurez aussi peut-être marre de relire encore et toujours les mêmes chapitres, mais ça, je ne peux malheureusement pas y faire grand-chose…**

**J'ai également l'intention de contacter l'auteure elle-même, Hella, afin qu'elle me « cède » les « droits » de traduction de sa fanfic une énième fois, même si elle va probablement se demander ce qui se passe de notre côté français du fandom… Je tiens à faire la chose dans les règles, et je suis et serai toujours intransigeante de ce côté.**

**Donc voilà, n'hésitez pas à me contacter pour me donner votre avis, pas forcément par review ou MP hein, j'ai aussi un Tumblr, un Twitter et un mail que j'ai mis dans mon profil.**

**Je vous assure que je ne mords pas (trop fort) ! ;)**


	24. Je N'arrive Pas à Lâcher Prise

**Je N'arrive Pas A Lâcher Prise**

**ooOoo**

Le trajet de retour fut comme prévu : cahoteux. Tony était sûr qu'ils avaient fait deux escales aériennes quelque part sur le chemin. Il avait vu une ligne de côte et un large champ de culture. Que se passerait-il si Loki faisait une erreur avec son sort de téléportation ? Risquait-il leurs vies ?

Ils n'atterrirent pas en toute sécurité sur le large balcon de la Tour Stark, non, ils furent à moitié balancés dessus depuis une hauteur de soixante centimètres. Ils essayèrent tous de se rattraper en poussant un petit cri ou un grognement de surprise et de douleur. Un par un ils se redressèrent et regardèrent autour pour voir si le reste de l'équipe allait bien.

La baie vitrée s'ouvrit et Fury sortit pour se précipiter vers eux.

« -Je vois que vous êtes tous vivants. Avez-vous réussi ? leur cria-t-il de sa voix volumineuse. »

Tony n'avait aucun intérêt dans le fait de lui répondre. Qu'aurait-il à dire d'autre à part une remarque cynique ? Au lieu de ça il regarda Loki, qui avait ses yeux dirigés sur la ligne d'horizon de la cité. Tout était baigné de la lumière chaude du soleil déjà couchant. Des nuages épais se trouvaient çà et là, donnant aux rayons de soleil quelque chose avec quoi jouer.

Il y eut des voix pressantes qui attirèrent de nouveau l'attention de Tony sur ses amis. Clint et Natasha se dirigeaient vers leur boss et lui signalaient de la main de rester silencieux durant un moment. Quelque chose serra le poignet du milliardaire. C'était Steve, qui soutenait toujours Bruce de son autre bras.

« -On s'occupe de ça, dit-il doucement, ses yeux passant sur Fury durant une seconde. »

Puis il inclina la tête vers Loki et acquiesça à l'attention de Tony. Un sourire triste traversa ses traits durant un bref instant. Puis il lâcha son poignet et mena le Dr. Banner à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Les espions et le dieu blond les suivirent.

Tony les regarda tous entrer un par un dans le building. Puis il se reconcentra sur le sorcier. Il s'était tourné vers la ville et serrait étroitement son sceptre à deux mains. Soupirant doucement, il fit quelques pas vers l'entrée.

« -Tu viens ? invita-t-il d'un ton poli. »

Un petit sursaut secoua le corps de Loki et il hésita une seconde ou deux avant de tourner la tête. L'expression de quelqu'un à qui il manquait un contexte important était clairement étalée sur ses traits.

« -Quoi ? demanda Tony avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Je pensais…commença Loki, mais ses pensées ne voulaient pas se former en mots. »

Elles n'en avaient pas besoin.

« -Quoi ? Que c'était rien d'autre qu'un marché ? Qu'on t'a utilisé pour notre but, et c'est tout ? Pitié. Tu devrais mieux me connaître. Maintenant ramène tes fesses royales à l'intérieur. »

Il savait que, si Loki devait vraiment supposer qu'ils le renverraient juste après la fermeture du portail et que tout le monde ait été ramené de cette île, alors cela aurait seulement pu être vrai pour Bruce. Peut-être Steve, aussi. Mais le reste d'entre eux préférerait l'enfermer plutôt que le laisser librement parcourir cette planète – ou l'univers, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Suivant le souhait de Thor et le sien, il devrait rester de son propre chef. Durant un bref instant Tony craignit que Loki n'utilise cette chance pour partir pour de bon.

Heureusement il ne le fit pas.

**ooOoo**

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? demanda Tony à l'Ase à côté de lui alors qu'ils marchaient le long du couloir.

-Dormir, répondit Loki, qui ressemblait plus à un fantôme qu'à n'importe quoi d'autre. »

_Avec moi ?_ voulut répondre Tony avec un large sourire, mais il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour les commentaires stupides.

« -Ok, dit-il à la place. »

Ses yeux suivirent le moindre mouvement de Loki, une main prête au cas où le dieu trébuchait. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Des larmes fraîches coulaient sur les anciennes qui étaient sèches, et le dieu avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de les essuyer.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement de Tony. La chaude lumière du soir peignait l'endroit en de superbes couleurs. Mais elles n'arrivèrent pas à alléger le cœur lourd de Tony. Il guida le dieu jusqu'à la chambre et le regarda s'allonger sur les draps doux.

« -S'il vous plaît, marmonna Loki contre l'oreiller, ses yeux noyés de larmes regardant au loin. Laissez-moi seul. »

Tony n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait rester. Aider. Partager la douleur. Juste être là. N'importe quoi pour se sentir moins coupable.

« -Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. »

Rien qu'un murmure de réponse. L'armure tachée de sang et de terre avait l'air bien trop lourde sur le corps mince à l'intérieur.

Tony prit une profonde inspiration et acquiesça pour lui-même.

« -Ok. »

Il fit quelques pas en direction de la porte.

« -Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dis-le juste à Jarvis et…tu sais. »

Aucune réponse ne suivit, alors Tony quitta la pièce avec un sentiment insatisfaisant.

**ooOoo**

« -Où est-il ? voulut savoir Bruce. »

Il avait dû prendre une douche, remarqua Tony. Les cheveux courts bruns étaient humides et rabattus nettement en arrière, un bandage autour d'un poignet et un patch sur sa tempe.

Ils étaient les seuls dans le salon. Le reste d'entre eux semblait toujours occupés à se débarrasser des restes du combat. Tony était le seul qui ne ressentait pas le besoin d'enfiler des vêtements propres. Peut-être que c'était parce que quelqu'un d'autre sous ce toit était toujours dans son armure.

« -Au lit, répondit-il brièvement, ses pas le menant derrière le bar. Scotch ? demanda-t-il, prenant une bouteille sur l'étagère.

-Pourquoi pas, soupira Banner avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé de cuir avec un petit grognement. »

Il n'avait plus de force dans les muscles, réalisa Tony en versant le liquide couleur de miel dans deux verres. Ses mains tremblaient horriblement, comme s'il s'agissait là de la tâche la plus difficile au monde.

« -Je sens tous mes os, Tony, entendit-il Bruce proférer, groggy. Et je suis sérieux. Chaque. Os. J'ai mal à des endroits dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence ! »

Ce fut suffisant pour faire légèrement sourire le milliardaire. Il reboucha la bouteille et transporta les verres jusqu'à son ami. Juste après lui avoir passé l'un d'eux il se laissa gracieusement tomber à côté de lui.

« -T'as été un héros aujourd'hui.

-Nous l'avons tous été, répondit Bruce avant de trinquer avec Tony puis de boire une gorgée. Et plus que tout ton am…

-Ne le dis pas ! le coupa Tony avec un ton d'avertissement avant d'avaler une partie de son scotch.

-Désolé, fit Banner en roulant des yeux. Mais, à part ce qu'il est pour toi, il a fait quelque chose aujourd'hui dont nous aurons à le remercier pour le restant de nos vies. Si cela n'avait pas été pour lui, nous serions morts.

-Vrai, fit la voix de Clint depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Pourquoi vous devez vous faufiler partout ?! geignit Tony, fatigué.

-Parce qu'on peut, répondit Natasha, suivant son partenaire en descendant les escaliers. Où est-il ? »

Tony laissa retomber sa tête en arrière avec un soupir lourd, de toute évidence pas d'humeur à répondre deux fois à la même question.

« -En haut, dit Bruce, prenant le relais.

-Pourquoi t'es pas avec lui ? voulut savoir Clint tout en prenant du soda dans le frigo. »

Tony soupira de nouveau. Ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser tranquille avec ça ?

« -Parce qu'il ne voulait pas. »

Soudainement il remarqua quelque chose.

« -Où est Fury ?

-Il est parti, répondit Natasha avant de se laisser tomber dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée. »

Le milliardaire sourit de soulagement.

A l'instant même où Thor et Steve entrèrent dans la pièce, tous les yeux se focalisèrent sur le dieu, expectatifs. C'était _son _frère après tout. Si quiconque savait comment ils devaient interpréter les événements récents, c'était lui. Mais le dieu –à présent dans des vêtements de tous les jours- se dirigea d'abord vers la cuisine et se trouva quelque chose à boire et à manger avant de revenir à ses amis. Un sandwich et une tasse dans la main il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil vide à côté du soldat et mâcha paresseusement. Après avoir avalé la première bouchée, il regarda enfin les visages expectatifs autour de lui.

« -Vous avez rendus fiers vos ancêtres aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il solennellement avant de tenter de leur sourire.

-Vraiment ? marmonna Tony dubitativement.

-Y a-t-il la moindre raison d'en douter ? demanda Thor avant de hausser un sourcil. »

Tony eut de nouveau envie de pleurer. Peut-être que c'était le contrecoup du stress –et le lourd sentiment de culpabilité envers Loki. Mais il se reprit et prit juste une autre gorgée.

« -Nous avons séparé un père de ses enfants, reprit-il contre le bord de son verre.

-Et nous avons sauvé les vies de milliards de gens, rétorqua Natasha avant de placer ses jambes sur son siège.

-Loki est intelligent, dit Bruce avant d'incliner son épaule contre celle de Tony. Il trouvera un moyen de les revoir.

-Il n'est pas juste intelligent, nota Steve. C'est un génie ! Je veux dire, comment a-t-il été capable de faire ça ?! Tous ces messages subliminaux ?!

-Il devait improviser tout le temps, acquiesça Clint. Et putain, il est un sacré bon menteur.

-En fait je me demande combien de ce qu'il a dit était juste faux, marmonna Thor. Et combien il pensait vraiment. »

Tony regarda le dieu fixer pensivement son sandwich à moitié mangé. Silencieusement il fut d'accord. Certaines choses avaient été dites avec tellement de conviction et de réflexion poussée qu'il était presque impossible de croire que Loki l'avait improvisé sur l'impulsion du moment. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il avait été si convaincant.

« -Tu penses que c'est bien de le laisser seul en haut ? voulut savoir Steve, se sentant des plus mal à l'aise par rapport à la situation. »

Mais Thor acquiesça deux fois et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« -Oui. C'est le mieux pour lui – et pour nous.

-Erm…fit Bruce, sans continuer. »

Au lieu de ça il fronça les sourcils et fixa un point aléatoire en se concentrant de toute évidence sur une pensée intéressante.

« -Oui, docteur ? demanda Natasha avec un mélange de curiosité et d'amusement. »

Banner sortit de sa réflexion comme si on l'avait frappé dans les côtes, sursautant un peu.

« -Ah, désolé, répondit-il. C'est juste que…est-ce que j'ai bien compris que Loki était en mesure de se libérer de ces bracelets depuis le début ?! »

Ils connaissaient tous la réponse et il y eut une compréhension tacite de la chose que personne n'eut besoin de dire à voix haute. Tony, pour sa part, n'y avait pas réfléchi – jusqu'à maintenant. Trop occupé qu'il était à prendre soin du sorcier après la fin du combat. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de regarder sous la surface. Mais maintenant qu'il pouvait se reposer, le sens profond derrière la question de Bruce tomba sur lui comme du plomb dans l'océan. Le jour où il l'avait capturé, ce jour maudit où il l'avait blessé si profondément d'une façon dont il aurait honte pour le restant de ses jours, Loki aurait pu se libérer s'il l'avait voulu. Il aurait pu quitter la cellule à n'importe quel instant. Il aurait pu le tuer dans son sommeil – s'il avait été suffisamment rapide, sans même le réveiller. _« S'il te plaît, ne nous mens pas » _avait été ce que Tony lui avait demandé juste après qu'ils l'aient laissé sortir de la prison, juste avant que Loki ne leur dise comment fermer le portail. Il y avait eu cette lueur dans ses yeux, et Tony n'avait eu aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait dire. Maintenant si. Loki avait menti à chaque instant. Il s'était joué d'eux tout en prouvant que les menottes fonctionnaient. Tous ces petits signes qu'il leur avait donnés, ces signes de défaite, avaient été placés avec précautions. Et ils étaient tombés dans le panneau.

« -Je ne dis pas ça à la légère, mais…fit Steve, mettant fin au silence significatif. Je commence à lui faire confiance. »

Thor rit légèrement avant de le regarder.

« -Mon frère te conseillerait probablement de ne pas faire ça.

-Ouais, de sa façon typiquement chaleureuse, je suppose, répondit Tasha avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

-Et que conseillerais-tu ? demanda Steve au dieu, son expression toujours sobre. »

Thor inhala profondément, retenant son souffle un bref moment, et expira lentement.

« -J'ai envie de lui faire confiance, répondit-il comme si cela lui provoquait quelque douleur intérieure. J'en ai vraiment envie, mais…peut-être qu'il ne vaut mieux pas. »

Tony étudia le visage du dieu une minute. Son amour pour son frère était parfaitement étalé sur son expression. Mais il y avait également l'acceptation que Loki était qui il était : un maître des apparences trompeuses.

Ils se regardèrent et ce fut Clint qui posa la question.

« -Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

-Qu'a dit Fury ? balança Tony. »

Non pas qu'il se souciait beaucoup de ce qu'avait voulu l'homme chauve, mais cela ne faisait jamais de mal de demander.

« -Il a dit que ça serait notre décision. Il préfère avoir Loki ici sous observation plutôt que n'importe où d'autre dans cet univers. Mais il ne veut pas nous voir inutilement en danger non plus. »

Bruce sirota sa boisson après la dernière phrase.

« -Comme c'est courtois, commenta Tony, mais il appréciait. »

Pas de restrictions stupides cette fois. Le temps dirait ce que Loki en ferait.

Ils restèrent assis ensemble un moment, récapitulant le combat et les différentes perspectives de ce qui s'était passé lors des dernières heures. Cela empêcha Tony d'aller faire les cent pas devant la porte de son appartement.

**ooOoo**

Il se dit d'attendre. Mais à chaque minute qui passait, il devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Pour se distraire il descendit à l'atelier pour voir combien de dégâts l'armure avait encaissés, mais cela ne le dérangea même pas que des pièces hautement importantes puissent être détruites. Comment pouvait-il se concentrer là-dessus ?

Alors il remonta à l'étage et essaya d'engager la discussion avec Clint et Steve, mais il n'écoutait même pas leurs mots, ou les siens. Son esprit était entièrement focalisé sur Loki.

Lorsque rien d'autre ne se passa, il se dirigea au dernier étage. Il voulait donner au dieu autant de temps qu'il avait besoin, mais il avait également besoin de savoir s'il allait bien – du moins autant que possible. Juste après avoir quitté l'ascenseur, il manqua de rentrer dans le dos de Thor.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre se tenait immobile au milieu du couloir. Ses mains fortes serrées autour d'un plateau qu'il tenait en équilibre devant sa poitrine. Tony leur accorda à tous deux un moment de silence avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« -Est-ce que c'est pour lui ? demanda-t-il, enfonçant une porte ouverte. »

Le blond tourna la tête sur le côté pour faire face à l'humain.

« -Ça l'est. »

Pourquoi n'entrait-il pas dans l'appartement ? Qu'est-ce qui le retenait ?

« -Peux-tu le lui apporter, s'il te plaît ? dit Thor d'une petite voix.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il. Mais pourquoi ?

-Il me criera dessus. »

Les yeux bleus se fermèrent avant de fixer le mur derrière Tony.

« -Et je ne pense pas pouvoir le supporter là maintenant sans lui crier également des choses que je regretterai après. »

Ce n'était pas le moment de remettre la chose en question, bien que Tony ait une différente opinion. Au lieu de ça il se plaça devant le dieu et s'empara du bord du plateau, attendant que Thor lâche.

Ses yeux vagabondèrent sur les objets se trouvant dessus. Il y avait une bouteille d'eau, un verre, une pomme et quelques cookies sur une petite assiette couleur crème. Et loin sur le côté était posé un objet long et blanc que Tony n'arriva d'abord pas à identifier. C'était fait de…est-ce que c'était du bois blanc ?! C'était aussi blanc que des os blanchis, mais avait une veine de bois de chêne.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Tony en désignant l'objet de la tête. »

Thor fit un pas en arrière, laissant retomber ses bras sur les côtés.

« -C'est un pipeau, répondit-il avec un ton étrange et triste dans la voix. C'est à lui.

-Oh. Ok…fit le milliardaire avant de choisir une question pas-si-offensive parmi celles qu'il avait en tête. …et qu'est-ce que ça fait sur le plateau ? »

_Pourquoi Loki a un pipeau ? Peut-il en jouer ? Pourquoi _toi _tu l'as ? De quoi c'est fait ? Quel est l'intérêt de la lui donner maintenant ? _Il utilisa son pouce pour essayer de le faire rouler jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir les trous. Il y en avait neuf.

L'homme plus grand soupira et dirigea son regard le long du couloir.

« -Je…je veux juste qu'il la récupère. »

Il y avait une histoire derrière ça, une signification très profonde. Tony pouvait au moins sentir ça.

« -Et tu penses qu'il va pas me crier dessus ? »

Les yeux bruns étaient collés à l'instrument.

« -Non.

-Pourquoi ? »

Thor laissa son regard s'attarder sur la pipe durant un long moment.

« -Parce qu'il est en colère contre moi, dit-il finalement. Pas toi. »

Et avec ça leurs yeux se croisèrent.

« -Je n'en suis pas si sûr, soupira le milliardaire, avant d'acquiescer. Ok, d'accord, je vais le faire. »

**ooOoo**

Tony avait posé le plateau sur la table de nuit et rempli le verre d'eau. Il avait murmuré des mots tendres, avait fait une blague, avait retiré les lourdes bottes des pieds du dieu, et avait enlevé une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Il s'était tenu devant lui avec un million de supplications dans le cœur et sans le moindre mot à dire.

Durant toute la procédure Loki resta allongé sur le côté, les yeux ouverts, dans le vague et emplis de chagrin liquide. Ses doigts fatigués s'enfonçaient dans le tissu sale et s'en saisissait, comme suppliant pour un réconfort qui ne viendrait pas.

L'impuissance raccompagna Tony dans le couloir.

**ooOoo**

« -Et maintenant quoi ? demanda Tony à voix haute. »

Il s'était enfermé loin du reste des résidents et essayait de profiter d'un peu de temps seul dans son atelier, où les restes de son armure étaient étalés sur le sol. Durant un bon moment il n'avait rien fait que faire les cent pas et farfouiller dans les parties de son armure.

« -Les capteurs sont endommagés au-delà de toute réparation, Monsieur, commença Jarvis. Mais avec…

-Pas ce que je voulais dire, J., répondit doucement Tony. »

Il se sentait vidé et épuisé. Mais il ne pouvait même pas penser à dormir.

« -Alors qu'avez-vous à l'esprit ? voulut savoir l'IA. »

Le milliardaire frotta ses mains sur son visage et laissa ses doigts passer dans ses cheveux.

« -A ton avis ; est-ce que cette…_chose_…entre Loki et moi a une chance ? »

Il n'arrivait pas à croire comment ça avait pu aller aussi loin. Durant la majorité de sa vie, il avait évité les relations profondes avec les autres êtres et cela lui avait convenu. Puis, avec sa relation avec Pepper et les Avengers vivant avec lui sous le même toit, il s'était ouvert sans le remarquer. Et soudainement la pensée d'une vie sans Loki devenait insupportable et douloureuse.

« -Je ne suis pas supposé agir comme un conseiller relationnel, dit Jarvis.

-Je sais, marmonna Tony avant de lâcher un lourd soupir. »

Comment même pouvait-il penser à Jarvis pour qu'il lui donne une réponse utile ? Il tapota légèrement de sa chaussure une partie de l'épaule et provoqua une courte vibration. Habituellement cela l'aurait rendu curieux, mais aujourd'hui il s'en fichait.

Soudainement il releva la tête et ferma les yeux.

« -Jarvis ?

-Monsieur ?

-Est-ce qu'il y a la moindre chance d'empêcher un atome d'ununseptium de s'effondrer ? »

Il connaissait la réponse. Et pourtant il espérait un résultat différent.

« -C'est impossible, lui dit immédiatement Jarvis, et le milliardaire soupira de nouveau. »

C'est bien ce qu'il pensait.

« -Mais avec les dernières données mesurées beaucoup de variables ont changé, continua l'IA. Plusieurs lois de la physique ont été remises en question.

-Ce qui veut dire ? osa demander Tony.

-Cela veut dire qu'en les circonstances actuelles, beaucoup de ce que nous pensions savoir avec certitude doit être à présent reconsidéré. »

Durant un instant Tony ne dit rien. Il avait reformulé sa première question en quelque chose dont l'IA pourrait s'occuper, mais il n'avait pas cru en une réponse si positive. Une petite partie de lui se rendit même compte de toutes les possibilités physiques et des défis liés à l'ingénierie qu'il serait en mesure d'explorer. Mais en ce moment tout ce qui comptait était de savoir s'il y avait la moindre chance en sa métaphore, s'il y avait une chance pour ce que cela signifiait.

« -Merci, répondit-il doucement et du fond de son cœur. Merci beaucoup, répéta-t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte. »

Il n'y plus rien d'autre qu'il pouvait faire ou trouver ici.

**ooOoo**

C'était quelques heures après le coucher du soleil et Thor et Tony quittèrent l'ascenseur ensemble pour se diriger vers l'appartement. Cette fois le dieu était déterminé à parler à son frère. Le milliardaire ne demanda pas ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis.

La porte s'ouvrit et révéla les appartements sombres à l'intérieur.

« -Jarvis, faibles lumières, s'il te plaît. »

Rien n'avait l'air d'avoir changé. Ils traversèrent silencieusement l'appartement et entrèrent dans la chambre, où Loki était allongé dans l'exacte même position dans laquelle Tony l'avait laissé des heures auparavant. Cette fois ses yeux étaient fermés et remuaient de façon erratique sous ses paupières.

L'humain dans la pièce regarda le dieu aux cheveux noirs et s'autorisa un minuscule sourire. Il avait l'impression que l'épuisement faisant s'endormir le dieu était un progrès. Les pas derrière lui n'attirèrent pas son attention, mais la porte se refermant, oui. Il se retourna pour remarquer que Thor avait de toute évidence quitté l'appartement, et il se demanda pourquoi. Ses yeux scrutèrent la pièce et cela lui prit un moment pour voir le pipeau blanc qui avait été balancé à moitié sous le buffet, à présent seule et indésirable.

Le sourire de Tony s'évanouit. Avec une expression inquiète, il ramassa le petit objet et voulut le replacer sur le plateau. Mais il se ravisa et plaça gentiment, précautionneusement l'instrument dans les doigts de Loki. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait fait, mais cela semblait être ce qu'il fallait faire.

**ooOoo**

Le temps n'arrivait pas à décider quoi faire s'abattre sur le monde. Alors un mélange constamment changeant de pluie glaciale et de neige trop chaude tombait de la masse ventrue des nuages gris sombre. Les buildings luisaient d'une couche d'eau presque gelée. A chaque fois qu'une partie d'elle essayait de couler plus bas, le vent fort l'emportait comme si elle ne pesait rien du tout. Seul un idiot sortirait à l'air libre sans une très bonne raison.

Mais Loki n'était pas un idiot.

Tony s'était endormi sur le canapé en cuir dans le salon la nuit dernière et fut réveillé par la voix douce de Jarvis provenant du plafond, lui disant que Loki venait juste de se téléporter depuis son appartement privé sur la passerelle. Cela faisait deux heures et depuis pas grand-chose s'était passé dehors. Le dieu de la malice avait pris place au bord de la passerelle où il n'y avait aucune balustrade pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il laissait ses jambes pendre dans le vide et avait appuyé ses coudes sur ses genoux, faisant se balancer le pipeau blanc dans ses mains et le fixant. Tony passa la première demi-heure à le regarder dans ses vêtements trempés, fins, jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente le besoin d'agir. Il avait fait une tasse de thé fort et l'avait transportée dans cette vicieuse plaisanterie de temps, juste pour recevoir un rejet violent du dieu sous la pluie.

Il était monté à l'étage changer ses vêtements mouillés et les draps tachés de terre –aucun personnel n'était autorisé à entrer dans son appartement, et Pepper n'était…plus là- puis revint dans le salon.

Au bout d'un moment Thor, habituellement le premier levé, le rejoignit, s'assit dans un des sièges tournant le dos à la fenêtre, lut la première page d'un livre, recommença, la lit une troisième et une quatrième fois, abandonna, alla à la cuisine pour se trouver de la nourriture, mangea en observant son frère immobile, revint s'asseoir dans le siège, ferma les yeux durant une minute et recommença à lire.

Pendant ce temps Tony ne fit que regarder. Son esprit était occupé à compenser les événements de la veille et il était plus qu'heureux que personne n'attende le moindre travail constructif de lui aujourd'hui.

« -Veux parler ? demanda-t-il par politesse plutôt que par besoin de converser.

-Non, répondit Thor, ne relevant même pas le regard de son livre. »

Tony fit prendre à ses jambes une position plus confortable.

« -Permets-moi une question alors ?

-Bien sûr.

-Est-ce que c'est _ton _temps ?

-Non. Juste le temps.

-Ah. »

Il entendit l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et se fermer. Cela lui prit un moment pour être suffisamment motivé pour faire pivoter son cou douloureux assez loin afin de voir qui c'était. Le dos de Natasha traversa son champ de vision avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la cuisine. Au bout d'un court moment de bruits de fouille dans le frigo, elle se dirigea de nouveau vers l'ascenseur, une petite boîte et un sac de sport sous le bras. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et elle s'arrêta net.

« -Bonjour, marmonna-t-elle.

-B'jour, répondit Tony.

-Pourquoi vous êtes debout tous les deux ? »

Il ne l'avait jamais vue si fatiguée avant et il parierait qu'elle était sur le chemin du retour vers son lit, s'étant probablement levée juste pour manger quelque chose. Le combat les avait éreintés jusqu'aux os.

« -Il se trouve que je dors, là, lui dit-il. Je peux paraître réveillé, mais la seule partie suffisamment éveillée pour quoi que ce soit est ma tête. »

Ceci dit il roula sur le dos et balança ses jambes sur le canapé, sa tête retombant sur la surface de cuir et Natasha disparut de sa vision.

« -Oh, et Loki est levé.

-Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle, ayant soudainement l'air un peu alarmé.

-Mon frère est dehors, fit Thor en se joignant enfin à la conversation. »

Le silence suivit et Tony ferma les yeux une minute.

« -Est-ce que ça vous arrive de tomber malade ? demanda Tasha.

-Pas que je sache, répondit le dieu. »

Tony voulut dire quelque chose, mais sa bouche demeura fermée, de même que ses yeux. Le sommeil vint et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de céder.

**ooOoo**

« -…pas pour toujours, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il y avait des voix autour de lui, bien trop fortes à son goût. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas de nouveau la fermer ?! Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser dormir ?! Connards !

« -Cela doit cesser ! »

Il tourna le dos aux voix et essaya de trouver un refuge silencieux dans le creux du dossier. Des pas résonnèrent dans ses oreilles et il passa un bras sur sa tête. Peut-être que cela marcherait.

« -Erm…Thor ? »

Ça capta l'attention de son esprit, et pourtant son corps n'était pas convaincu d'avoir une raison de se réveiller.

Une porte s'ouvrit, les pas s'évanouirent, et une porte se referma.

Tony força ses yeux à s'ouvrir et fit rouler ses membres horriblement douloureux de l'autre côté. Le siège que Thor avait occupé précédemment était à présent vacant. Près du bureau se tenaient Bruce et Steve, un peu plus loin d'eux Clint et Natasha. Son regard chercha Loki et, après s'être adapté à sa vision encore floue, il le trouva assis dehors exactement dans la même position. Même le temps n'avait pas changé.

Et il y avait Thor, faisant lentement un pas après l'autre vers son frère. La pluie neigeuse n'avait été avec le dieu que quelques secondes, et pourtant Thor avait l'air d'avoir passé des heures dehors. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

D'un moment à l'autre le pouls de Tony doubla, sa vision s'éclaircit, son corps bondit du canapé et il se retrouva à se rapprocher de la fenêtre pour avoir une meilleure vue. Personne n'osa prononcer un mot. D'une certaine façon ils sentaient tous l'importance de ce moment.

Les lèvres de Thor bougeaient, tellement qu'ils pouvaient le voir depuis cet angle. Mais les mots ne furent entendus que par le vent et Loki. Quoi qu'il ait dit, le dieu du feu ne sembla absolument pas impressionné. Thor en dit plus, mais rien ne changea. Durant un court instant Tony fut certain qu'il partirait sans avoir accompli quoi que ce soit et reviendrait à l'intérieur. Mais alors le blond fit un autre pas vers son frère. Et un autre. Il tenta de refermer la distance jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne si près qu'il pouvait presque toucher son dos. Et alors il prononça d'autres mots. Cette fois Loki secoua la tête une fois.

Cela continua ainsi durant un moment ; Thor se tenant presque immobile dans le temps glacial, essayant probablement de raisonner un peu Loki, qui réagissait à peine.

« -J'espère que cela ne va pas finir en une autre dispute, fit Bruce, osant faire part de ses pensées. »

Les autres communiquèrent leur approbation par divers bruits.

C'est là que Thor commença à hurler. Il cria si fort que même avec le vent, la pluie et les fenêtres de verre épais, l'audience comprit suffisamment pour se rendre compte que c'était de nouveau cette langue ase. Il gesticulait énergiquement, et si Tony pouvait faire une hypothèse, il dirait que Thor paraissait plus désespéré que jamais auparavant. Le monologue hurlé s'arrêta brusquement et un lourd silence suivit.

Jusqu'à ce que Loki ne commence à répondre. Peut-être que c'était un mot. Peut-être que c'était deux. Les lèvres fines s'immobilisèrent de nouveau. Les larges épaules s'affaissèrent. Le vent jouait avec les mèches corbeau et dorées, les débarrassant d'épaisses gouttes d'eau.

La poitrine de Thor eut un haut-le-cœur alors qu'il commençait à répondre, mais Loki fut plus rapide. Les yeux verts fixés sur le pipeau blanc alors que sa bouche déversait une chaîne de mots.

Une minute passa.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre serra des poings.

Deux minutes passèrent.

Les orbes bleus regardèrent le ciel avec impuissance.

Trois minutes. Loki ne fit pas de pause.

Thor fit un pas prudent en avant. Son regard fixé sur son frère.

Une minute et une éternité plus tard, rien ne bougeait excepté les mots et la pluie qui tombaient incessamment.

Jusqu'à ce que Thor tombe à genoux. Ses jambes heurtèrent le sol à côté des hanches de Loki. Sa poitrine recouvrit le dos plus mince. Les bras musculeux se refermèrent autour des épaules de son petit frère.

Tony retint son souffle. Il n'osa même pas cligner des yeux ; craignant de manquer quelque chose. Craignant, aussi, que Loki ne fuie. Mais le dieu sembla endurer la chose, immobile et silencieux. Ses lèvres s'étaient immobilisées à la seconde où son frère l'avait touché.

Thor prit de nouveau la parole. Syllabe après syllabe luttèrent pour se faire un chemin hors de la gorge trop serrée.

Loki le coupa – pas avec un mot cependant. Il leva une main et enroula ses doigts autour du poignet de son frère.

Quelques secondes plus tard il fit de même avec son autre main.

Le menton de Thor retomba au sommet des cheveux noirs.

La tension des deux dieux disparut. Petit à petit ils s'appuyèrent l'un sur l'autre et fermèrent les yeux. La façon dont les bras de Thor étaient enroulés autour de Loki donnait l'impression qu'il pressait le plus précieux des trésors contre sa poitrine. La façon dont Loki s'accrochait au poignet de son frère donnait l'impression que Thor était son canot de sauvetage après des années à nager dans un océan infini.

Tony lâcha un soupir de soulagement. C'était plus que tout ce qu'il aurait jamais pu souhaiter. Et c'était ce qu'il avait prédit quelques jours auparavant. Il savait que Loki aurait besoin de Thor lorsqu'il serait temps. Il n'avait juste pas osé espérer un tel progrès. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Peut-être que c'était juste le premier pas pour les deux dieux afin de redevenir véritables frères.

**ooOoo**

Le temps empira au fil des heures de l'après-midi. D'épais traits de pluie presque gelée tombaient interminablement des nuages gris volumineux sur la cité luisante. Haut au-dessus d'elle, une vive lumière chaude brillait à travers les fenêtres au-dessus du 'A' bleu néon de la Tour Stark.

En premier lieu ce fut juste Bruce et Tony discutant des possibilités physiques des différents genres d'énergies dans un unique univers et les interactions possibles entre elles. Et bien sûr comment il pouvait être possible qu'il y ait un élément existant capable de stopper la transformation de Bruce en Hulk. Ils essayèrent de plaisanter à propos de cette dernière partie, mais pour Banner c'était à la fois effrayant et une petite lueur d'espoir.

Une demi-heure plus tard Thor se joignit à eux avec des vêtements secs et frais, ses cheveux encore un peu humides. Il prit le siège en face de celui de Tony, l'autre le plus proche de la cheminée. Durant une longue minute il ne fit rien que fixer la ville, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« -Il nous rejoindra bientôt, annonça-t-il son frère d'une voix profonde et calme. Il ne vous le demandera pas, mais je sais qu'il a besoin que vous et moi soyons là pour lui parler. »

Ses yeux bleus passèrent d'un visage à l'autre.

« -Puis-je compter sur vous ?

-Bien sûr, répondit immédiatement Bruce alors que Tony acquiesçait sans un mot. Quoi que ce soit que nous ne devrions pas mentionner ? »

Thor secoua juste la tête et regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre. Soudainement la pièce se fit silencieuse de façon gênante, avec seulement le craquement des bûches et le bruit distant du temps furieux. Tony se demanda comment ils devraient commencer une conversation avec Loki sans rendre la situation plus étrange.

Une porte s'ouvrit et se referma. Des pas se rapprochèrent –lentement et à peine audibles. Le milliardaire sut qui c'était sans avoir à regarder. Aucun de ses coéquipiers ne marchait comme ça. Lorsque Loki apparut enfin, Tony fut un peu surpris. Les vêtements midgardiens de base n'étaient pas quelque chose à quoi il se serait attendu. Pieds nus, le dieu les dépassa, rejoignant le feu et n'hésitant pas à y ajouter quelques bûches. Il s'assit par terre et appuya son dos contre la chaise de Thor. Ce fut quelque chose qui serra quelque peu le cœur de Tony. Les yeux verts fixaient, dans le vague, les flammes, clignant de temps à autre. Avec ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et le sweater trop grand, Loki avait l'air beaucoup plus petit qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

Bruce s'éclaircit la gorge et attira enfin l'attention de Tony sur lui. Le scientifique ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois comme voulant dire quelque chose. Puis finalement les mots quittèrent ses lèvres.

« -Puis-je jeter un œil à ce pipeau plus tard ? »

Il respectait de toute évidence les souhaits de Thor et faisait une tentative pour commencer une conversation avec le sorcier. Il avait dû voir la pipe plus tôt et l'utilisait comme premier pas.

Tony haussa un sourcil, amusé par la question surprenante. Elle sonnait parfaitement sincère et il était sûr que Bruce était vraiment curieux concernant le petit objet. Loki plongea immédiatement la main dans la poche de son sweat et en sortit l'instrument blanc, le tenant en l'air pour que quelqu'un s'en empare. Thor s'exécuta et le passa à Bruce, qui le prit gentiment dans sa main et l'observa attentivement. Pendant ce temps le Dieu du Tonnerre laissa son regard retomber sur les mèches noires de son frère et sourit doucement.

« -Est-ce vraiment du bois ? demanda le Dr. Banner avant de tourner le petit objet. »

Thor attendit un instant, donnant à son frère du temps pour répondre, mais il ne le fit pas.

« -Oui, dit finalement le dieu blond. »

Sans y penser, Bruce le porta à ses lèvres et souffla dans le bec. Contre toute attente l'instrument demeura silencieux.

« -Cela ne marche pas, marmonna-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Vous ne le faites pas bien alors, dit Loki d'un ton égal et sans tourner la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que je ne fais pas bien ? se demanda Bruce. »

Tony fut positivement surpris de la facilité avec laquelle Banner semblait fissurer un peu la coquille dans laquelle Loki se cachait. Cela se faisait naturellement et sans forcer, juste de la façon dont le dieu semblait avoir besoin. Mais juste au moment où les lèvres pâles s'ouvrirent pour répondre, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et le reste de l'équipe s'engouffra dans la pièce.

« -Devinez ce qu'on a ! cria presque Clint dans leur direction avec un large sac dans les mains. »

Thor ferma fortement les yeux et lâcha un soupir silencieux. Loki serra de nouveau les lèvres et se mit à fixer les flammes dansantes.

« -Vous êtes sortis ? demanda Tony, essayant de son mieux de cacher sa colère en raison du moment ruiné. »

Natasha acquiesça, dépassa son partenaire avec un sac ayant l'air tout aussi lourd dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« -Thor ? demanda Steve avant de faire quelques pas vers le dieu. Est-ce que vous réchauffez l'hydromel à Asgard ou vous le buvez froid ? »

Le dieu blond regarda le soldat d'un air interrogateur.

« -Cela dépend du temps, répondit-il.

-Alors chaud ce sera, intervint Clint depuis le coin de la cuisine.

-Est-ce que tu penses qu'on devrait en apporter à Loki ? songea Steve à voix haute. »

Depuis cet angle il ne pouvait pas voir que le dieu était là avec eux également. Les deux espions l'ignoraient également.

« -Non merci, marmonna Loki de manière aussi neutre que possible. »

Un peu surpris, Steve s'avança davantage dans la pièce jusqu'à pouvoir jeter un œil autour du siège de Thor. Il fit une expression signifiant clairement 'oops'. Baissant la voix il continua, un peu plus réservé.

« -Qui en veut parmi vous ?

-Moi, répondit Tony avec un petit rictus. »

Bruce acquiesça une fois.

« -Moi aussi. »

Thor se contenta de regarder l'homme blond, soulevant sa main et faisant un signe de doigt qu'il voulait deux verres.

Steve acquiesça pour montrer qu'il avait compris et suivit les deux autres dans la cuisine, se frottant le cou, un peu embarrassé.

Quelques minutes plus tard les trois revinrent avec un plateau plein de mugs fumants. Il fut placé sur la table basse au milieu du groupe de sièges. Natasha, ayant poussé son siège près de celui de Clint, plaça ses jambes sur les genoux de son petit ami. Steve prit la place vacante à côté de Tony, mais ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le sorcier immobile.

Thor prit un mug dans chaque main et se pencha pour en placer un à côté de son frère.

« -Au cas où tu changes d'avis, déclara-t-il avant de revenir contre son dossier. »

Un par un ils prirent leur boisson et savourèrent le goût. Clint initia une conversation quelconque à propos d'un problème insignifiant et en l'espace d'une minute Natasha et Bruce s'y étaient joint. L'ambiance semblait s'améliorer à chaque minute. Une demi-heure plus tard même Tony ne put lutter contre l'impulsion de rire avec entrain. Tout en essayant de se reprendre, il remarqua un changement dans les flammes. Elles bougeaient de manière toujours imprévisible, mais d'une certaine manière elles avaient quelque chose comme…un rythme. Il était sur le point de se demander de quoi il s'agissait, mais il fut suffisamment rapide pour jeter un œil à Loki, qui sirotait à présent son mug et faisait reposer son bras paresseusement sur son genou, les doigts bougeant élégamment en l'air. Durant quelques minutes Tony ne put rien faire d'autre que regarder le sorcier manipuler le feu. Il semblait que Loki ne se concentrait pas vraiment dessus, non, il semblait profondément perdu dans ses pensées. Et pourtant il était capable inconsciemment de manipuler les flammes au gré de sa volonté comme un marionnettiste.

« -Juste comme le feu, dit Tony à voix haute, bien que cela aurait dû rester une pensée. »

Toutes les paires d'yeux à part celle de Loki se posèrent sur lui et attendirent une explication à son commentaire sorti de nulle part. La main du dieu s'immobilisa.

Le milliardaire soupira et prit une autre gorgée de son hydromel, se lécha les lèvres et désigna le feu.

« -Je me sens lié au feu, leur dit-il en regardant Loki. Tu penses que tout ce que tu fais, tu le fais par choix, mais en fait c'est lui qui tire tes ficelles. »

A présent les yeux verts avaient tourné leur attention sur lui.

« -Est-ce que ce n'est pas comme ça que c'est supposé être avec un dieu ? songea Steve.

-Je ne peux pas faire cela avec vous, répondit Loki avant de serrer le poing, le feu s'éteignant et laissant la pièce dans les ténèbres. »

Le manque soudain de lumière rendit Tony nerveux. Chaque son, chaque bruissement de tissu de quelqu'un remuant nerveusement dans son siège était amplifié – de même que ses mots lorsqu'il répondit :

« -Je pense que tu pourrais si tu le voulais.

-Vraiment ? fit remarquer la voix de velours. J'ai fait les flammes se tuer _elles-mêmes_. Feriez-vous de même si je vous le demandais ? »

Pour une oreille inexpérimentée cela sonnerait comme de la curiosité, mais Tony savait que c'était du sarcasme.

« -Tu aurais dû faire ça avec le feu de Surtr, lança Clint. »

Une minuscule étincelle vola de la main de Loki jusqu'aux bûches et allumèrent une nouvelle petite flamme qui prit son temps pour s'alimenter et grandir. Dans la lumière orange sombre, les yeux de Loki brillaient d'une étrange couleur. Ils s'attardèrent encore sur l'humain qui une fois avait volé un baiser à ses lèvres.

« -C'est différent, répondit-il.

-Comment, voulut savoir Tony.

-C'est trop compliqué, fit Loki en haussant les épaules avant de tourner son attention sur le feu grandissant lentement. »

Il vida son mug et regarda le fond avec déception.

Pendant que Bruce et Steve servaient une nouvelle tournée, Tony laissa tomber et changea de sujet.

« -Peut-être que ceci ne l'est pas : comment pouvais-tu être aussi sûr que j'activerais les bracelets ?

-Je vous connais, dit Loki, impassible. »

L'ingénieur soupira lourdement et acquiesça un « Merci » à Bruce quand il le resservit.

« -Ok. Quelque chose d'autre que je n'ai pas remarqué hier ? »

Il n'avait vraiment eu aucune idée que le dieu lui ait fait faire cela délibérément.

« -Pas beaucoup, répondit Loki avec un mug fraîchement rempli à la main. »

Il le renifla et fronça le nez.

« -Il a fait refroidir ton armure plusieurs fois, mentionna Clint, déjà assis dans son siège comme s'il n'avait pas l'intention de se relever aujourd'hui. »

Tony acquiesça. Il avait déjà remarqué qu'à chaque fois que son armure était proche de surchauffer, une sorte de sort de gel l'avait frappé.

« -Rien d'autre ? »

Le Dieu du Feu recommença à manipuler les flammes, jouant avec comme il l'avait fait plus tôt.

« -Peut-être. »

Le ton était étonnamment doux et autant Tony désirait une réponse plus précise, autant il sentait que maintenant n'était pas le moment de la demander.

Steve avait déjà repris place et à présent Bruce soulevait la petite pipe sur le siège avant de s'asseoir également.

« -C'était moins une, pas vrai ? marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour qui que ce soit d'autre. Nous pourrions tous être morts à ce stade. »

Il semblait qu'il était vraiment sérieux à ce propos, s'incluant lui-même.

« -Dites _merci _à votre archer aveugle pour ça, dit Loki d'un ton tranchant. »

Clint et Bruce échangèrent juste des regards qui ne nécessitaient aucun commentaire.

« -Loki, s'il te plaît, grogna Thor avant de lancer un regard sur la tête de son frère. »

Le sorcier porta le mug à ses lèvres, marmonna un « Me la ferme d'accord » et but l'hydromel qu'il pensait de toute évidence être le pire qu'il ait jamais eu.

Tony était un peu surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le dieu se taire aussi vite, et il se demanda si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec la discussion qu'il avait eue avec son frère ou si sa condition affaiblie et toutes les circonstances étaient la raison. Quoi que cela soit, cela faisait Loki s'asseoir là comme précédemment, une main jouant avec le feu et l'autre soulevant son mug de temps à autre. Si Loki pouvait vraiment boire autant que son frère était capable de manger, alors cela pouvait devenir une soirée intéressante.

Ils discutèrent un peu plus du combat, pesèrent même les possibilités de Clint ayant peut-être été en mesure de voir ce que Loki préparait. Ils parlèrent de comment tout ceci avait été planifié des semaines avant le combat en lui-même, des semaines avant que le moindre d'entre eux ne pense même à participer de leur propre et libre arbitre. Ils apprécièrent les idées des uns et des autres qui mirent fin au combat avec succès, s'expliquèrent leurs moments de doutes et d'espoirs, firent même quelques imitations. L'humeur était appropriée pour le sujet – sérieuse, mais toujours épicée d'un bon sens de l'humour. A chaque bouteille vide elle devenait plus folâtre. Le seul qui ne semblait bizarrement pas à sa place était le dieu aux cheveux noirs, assis là sur le sol avec ses doigts remuants, le regard calme rivé sur le feu et le mug fumant à côté de lui.

Au bout de presque deux heures, Tony commença honnêtement à s'inquiéter de savoir si tout allait bien avec Loki, considérant les circonstances. Mais le lui demander précisément était absolument hors de question. Alors il essaya quelque chose d'autre, puisque le dieu ne semblait pas avoir le moindre intérêt à participer à la discussion en cours. Il chercha à croiser le regard de Bruce et lui signala de lui passer le pipeau. Une fois l'objet entre ses doigts, il l'observa attentivement, puis regarda Loki, Thor, encore Loki et de nouveau l'instrument. _'Quel âge cela peut-il avoir ?'_ se demanda-t-il. Cela n'avait pas exactement l'air neuf, mais cela n'avait pas de rayures non plus. Chacun des neuf trous était d'une forme légèrement différente et aucun d'eux ne faisait un cercle parfait. La surface était extrêmement lisse sous ses doigts, presque comme de la soie ointe. Et pourtant l'instrument n'était pas parfaitement droit en lui-même. Il y avait des petites irrégularités partout, ce qui donnait à l'objet une apparence organique. Aucun ornement ne parait la surface, mais en y regardant de plus près à l'intérieur il découvrit que c'était complètement recouvert de motifs de runes gravés. Et c'était plus lourd que ça en avait l'air. A part ça, ça ne semblait pas différent des autres pipeaux qu'il avait vus auparavant.

Avec un haussement d'épaules et un coup d'œil rapide à Thor, qui le regardait, il porta l'objet presque blanc à ses lèvres, boucha les trous de ses doigts et souffla dans le bec – avec le même résultat que la tentative précédente de Bruce. L'expression neutre de Thor se transforma en sourire entendu. Mais Tony n'était pas encore satisfait. Il laissa les trous ouverts et essaya une fois de plus. De nouveau rien ne se passa. _'Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!' _se demanda-t-il avant de souffler de l'air dans l'autre bout du pipeau, bien qu'il sache déjà que cela ne marcherait très probablement _pas_. Il avait raison.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre se pencha vers lui et tendit sa main ouverte. Tony y déposa l'instrument et regarda Thor, expectatif. Le reste de l'équipe se tut et chacun regardait soit leur ingénieur soit le dieu blond.

Durant un court instant Thor hésita, vida son mug – son cinquième, si Tony avait bien compté- et prit une profonde inspiration. Puis il tendit le pipeau à Loki, la tenant solidement entre trois doigts.

« -Est-ce que tu voudrais bien ? demanda-t-il gentiment. »

Loki continua de fixer le feu, ne paraissant pas avoir du tout entendu son frère durant un instant.

« -Voudrais-je bien quoi ? répondit-il enfin. »

Sa voix sonnait un peu différente. Peut-être que la raison était qu'il avait quatre hydromels d'avance sur son frère.

« -Jouer pour nous ? précisa le blond.

-Pourquoi devrais-je ? fut la réponse tranchante. »

Thor soupira et remua un peu dans son siège.

« -Joue pour eux, alors ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure comme s'il craignait une certaine réaction de la part de son frère. Le 'eux' semblait vouloir dire quelqu'un d'autre que les personnes présentes.

« -Je doute qu'ils écouteront, dit le dieu avant d'hausser un sourcil une seconde. »

Son frère tapota l'épaule de Loki avec le pipeau.

« -Cela vaut la peine d'essayer, n'es-tu pas d'accord ? »

Tony était déchiré à l'intérieur. Il voulait voir comment marchait cet instrument, mais en même temps il souhaitait savoir qui étaient 'eux'. Soudainement il se sentit observé et laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur les autres. Il vit Natasha le regarder sévèrement et presser son index contre ses lèvres. Est-ce que cette femme pouvait lire les pensées ? Rapidement il reporta de nouveau son attention sur les deux dieux.

« -Ils n'écouteront pas, insista le plus jeune. »

Tony fut surpris de combien cette voix habituellement contrôlée était empâtée à présent. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais c'était clairement reconnaissable et faisait un contraste étrange avec le son normal.

Thor prit une profonde inspiration et sourit de son sourire le plus doux.

« -Comment tu le sais ?! répondit-il doucement. »

Les doigts de Loki s'immobilisèrent. Son regard se baissa sur le sol et s'y attarda un instant, le dieu semblant réfléchir à la question. Puis il déglutit et attrapa le pipeau. Ses doigts passèrent doucement sur la surface lisse puis, chacun à leur tour prirent leur position sur les trous.

« -Laquelle ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure rauque. »

Tony vit Thor sourire d'une façon qui lui dit combien cela signifiait pour lui.

« -Qu'importe, ce qui te vient à l'esprit, répondit le blond, toujours aussi calmement. »

Les yeux verts fixèrent le feu de nouveau pendant que les longs doigts pâles portèrent l'instrument aux lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Et alors il y eut une première note, qui n'emplit pas que les oreilles de Tony, mais son cœur aussi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était attendu à un son ordinaire alors qu'il aurait vraiment dû s'en douter à ce stade. Il n'y avait pas d'unique ton droit, mais ce n'était pas un accord non plus. Si des mots pouvaient le décrire, cela serait chaud, entier, impénétrable, complexe et sublime. Les doigts bougèrent et un autre ton s'éleva. La transition était douce et lisse. Mais Loki ne joua qu'une courte mélodie et s'arrêta de nouveau.

« -Je ne sais pas…marmonna-t-il sans finir sa phrase. »

Tony fronça les sourcils. Est-ce juste lui qui imaginait des choses ou le dieu était-il vraiment ivre ? Quelque chose à propos de lui ne semblait tellement _pas _être son lui habituel. Peut-être était-ce l'insécurité soudaine dans le sillage de ses mots ?

Son frère soupira pour la centième fois ce soir, mais cela ne changea pas sa bonne humeur.

« -Quoi ? Tu ne peux plus te souvenir des paroles ? Ou as-tu oublié comment jouer correctement ? »

Il semblait que Thor se moquait de son frère.

« -Ou…continua-t-il, mais il se stoppa de nouveau et afficha une expression surprise. Vraiment ? demanda-t-il avant d'avoir un rictus. Toujours ? »

Tony remonta ses jambes sur son siège. De plus en plus de questions s'élevaient dans son esprit et le suppliaient de les énoncer à voix haute.

Loki ne répondit pas à son frère. Il ne bougea même pas. Seule sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant lui donnait l'apparence d'être en vie.

Durant un long moment Thor regarda son frère et son rictus se transforma en sourire. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche et commença à chanter. Tony ne comprit pas un seul mot, puisque de toute évidence c'était du Vieux Norrois, mais il fut impressionné du talent de chanteur de Thor. Il reconnut la mélodie comme étant celle que Loki venait de jouer. Cela sonnait compliqué et facile en même temps, et il aurait aimé savoir de quoi parlaient les paroles. A sa grande et agréable surprise il observa et entendit Loki se joindre à lui avec le pipeau.

'_Pas de ce monde',_ fut tout ce à quoi pouvait penser Tony alors qu'il écoutait, émerveillé. Le son de l'instrument semblait s'enrouler autour de la voix du chanteur. Il était dur de dire quelle était l'atmosphère de la chanson. Elle sonnait triste et pourtant allègre. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de balade racontant une histoire vraie. Du moins Tony trouvait cette idée très en accord avec quelqu'un venant d'Asgard.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les doigts de Loki qui dansaient si rapidement sur la pièce de bois blanc. Il pourrait regarder ça pour l'éternité. Mais soudainement il dut plisser les yeux et regarder plus attentivement. Y avait-il une petite lumière sortant des trous ? Il était presque sûr d'avoir vu une faible lueur rouge à chaque fois que le dieu soulevait un doigt de l'instrument. Autant ne voulait-il rien de plus que s'asseoir et profiter du moment, autant sa curiosité le forçait à se concentrer sur ce détail.

Bien trop tôt la chanson prit fin et le silence s'étendit dans la pièce. Cela prit un moment avant que Clint ne lâche un « Wow ! » murmuré. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait penser à un commentaire plus approprié. Thor sourit en réponse, bien que ses yeux s'attardaient toujours sur les mèches noires de son frère. Loki continua de fixer le feu.

« -Une autre ? lui demanda Thor. »

Loki leva son mug en l'air et répondit :

« -Un autre. »

Le blond lâcha une exclamation amusée.

« -Bien sûr. Et puis une autre ?

-Hn, fit le dieu. »

Tony ne pouvait dire si c'était un 'oui', un 'non', ou un 'nous verrons'.

Sans un mot, Thor se leva et resservit chaque mug, même si l'un d'eux n'était même pas à moitié vide. Puis il se laissa retomber sur son siège de nouveau et fredonna une nouvelle mélodie, s'arrêta soudainement et se tourna davantage vers son frère, qui n'avait pas attendu pour boire l'hydromel chaud.

« -Et si tu jouais réellement cette fois ?

-Ça leur ferait peur, déclara le dieu plus jeune.

-Non, répondit Thor avant de rire légèrement. »

Puis il se tourna vers ses amis et leur fit signe de la main que tout allait bien et qu'il n'y aurait aucune raison d'être nerveux. Ils lui faisaient confiance, à lui et à son jugement.

Loki ne répondit pas, il resta juste assis là à fixer les flammes orange-rouge.

« -Le voyage de Ketill ? suggéra-t-il à la place.

-Je t'en prie, répondit Thor, faisant de nouveau face au feu et se renfonçant dans son siège. »

Le sorcier soupira et acquiesça.

« -Très bien, murmura-t-il presque avant de porter l'instrument à ses lèvres. »

Cette fois la mélodie était calme. Elle correspondait à l'humeur de Loki. Et pourtant quelque chose d'autre capta l'attention de Tony. Il dut cligner des yeux deux fois avant même d'oser en croire ses yeux. Une minuscule flamme sortit du bout du pipeau et lécha prudemment l'air. Il fronça les sourcils et se demanda si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec l'avertissement de Loki et s'il devrait être inquiet ou enthousiaste.

Thor commença avec la première parole et instantanément la petite flamme s'éleva plus haut et prit la forme d'un homme de feu, qui grandit jusqu'à atteindre sa taille maximale. Les contours étaient flous, et pourtant il y avait tellement de détails ; même ses émotions pouvaient être lues sur son visage. Et il avait l'air fort et fier, comme un guerrier intrépide des temps anciens. A côté de lui un autre homme apparut, ressemblant beaucoup au premier. Tony devina que cela pouvait être son frère ou son père.

Soudainement la mélodie de la voix de Thor et celle du pipeau changèrent en une autre, mais pas la même. Et pourtant les deux mélodies se complétaient parfaitement et dansaient l'une autour de l'autre, alternant en tempo et en intensité, jusqu'à ce qu'elles reviennent toutes deux à la mélodie originelle ensemble, commençant une nouvelle strophe.

Ces deux hommes semblaient très bien s'entendre et avoir de toute évidence un lien très proche. Mais soudainement une dispute commença entre eux, devint de plus en plus intense de seconde en seconde et à la fin de la strophe, le premier homme tua le second avec son épée et le laissa mort sur le sol. Dans le refrain qui suivit, il ne fit rien d'autre que s'éloigner, bien que l'image de feu ne bougeât pas de sa place. Tony regarda plus attentivement et découvrit les flammes lévitant au-dessus du sol, ne le touchant pas. Ses yeux revinrent aux deux dieux. Thor regardait le feu raconter l'histoire pour que tout le monde dans la pièce puisse comprendre, pendant que les paupières de Loki étaient fermées. Tony se souvint de ce que le dieu lui avait raconté l'un des premiers jours sur l'île, lors de cette nuit où il avait peint le plafond de leur abri d'images d'étincelles ; il avait dû former ces motifs par lui-même. Très probablement que Loki se concentrait fort en ce moment pour à la fois jouer les bonnes notes et manipuler le feu.

L'image changea, laissant l'homme rencontrer une femme extraordinairement belle avec de longs cheveux bouclés. Elle avait l'air sage, mais pas vieille, et elle fixa sévèrement le guerrier. Il lui parla, et bien que les images de feu ne fissent pas un son à part celui, unique, que le feu faisait de toute façon, Tony eut l'impression d'entendre l'homme parler par-dessus le chant de Thor. La femme le réduisit au silence avec un signe de main et désigna son arme. L'expression du guerrier devint craintive et il essaya d'expliquer, mais la femme n'était pas intéressée par ses explications. Ses lèvres bougèrent et ses mains se murent dans l'air. _'Un sort'_, pensa Tony alors que l'homme se transformait magiquement en papillon.

Le refrain arriva et la femme disparut, laissant le papillon seul, lequel tentait à présent d'utiliser ses ailes. Au bout de quelques essais il parvint à s'envoler et se dirigea vers la table au milieu du groupe de héros, y atterrissant pile au milieu. C'était époustouflant à quel point il bougeait avec réalisme, comme s'il était vivant.

Alors que Thor continuait l'histoire, de petites étincelles s'allumèrent en des points aléatoires en l'air, grandirent rapidement et se transformèrent en d'autres papillons, commençant un par un à virevolter dans la pièce. Certains d'entre eux interagissaient ensemble pendant que d'autres restaient par eux-mêmes. Il y avait une grande différence entre la couleur du guerrier transformé et les autres insectes ; le papillon sur la table était d'une nuance beaucoup plus rouge que le reste d'entre eux. Un des animaux de feu se posa sur le genou de Steve durant un court instant avant de se diriger vers leur protagoniste, atterrissant pile devant lui. A la grande stupéfaction de Tony, Steve n'avait pas essayé de se débarrasser de la flamme en forme de papillon ; à la place il l'avait regardée avec attention et fascination.

Les deux insectes au milieu prirent leur temps pour interagir l'un avec l'autre, pas dérangés par les autres papillons, jusqu'à ce qu'ils volent l'un autour de l'autre comme s'ils dansaient. Aux yeux du milliardaire c'était comme s'il était une sorte de compagnon, un partenaire, quelqu'un auquel le guerrier se sentait lié.

Sorties de nulle part, les flammes dans la cheminée s'embrasèrent sauvagement, révélant un immense oiseau qui ne perdit pas de temps à pourchasser l'essaim de papillons. Les ailes largement déployées, il s'élança au-dessus de la tête des Avengers, attrapant les petits insectes l'un après l'autre, faisant paniquer les autres. Mais peu importe à quel point ils essayaient de s'enfuir, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Bien que de toute évidence étant dans une position d'impuissance, le guerrier sous sa forme de papillon confronta l'oiseau, l'attaquant encore et encore.

Ce fut un combat de courte durée, et il fut terminé dès que l'agresseur tua le dernier papillon, ne laissant que le guerrier en vie. L'oiseau visa la cheminée et s'engouffra dans les flammes, disparaissant. Le papillon rouge atterrit, tremblant, à côté de son compagnon mort et essaya répétitivement de le secouer comme s'il voulait qu'il revienne à la vie. Il parvint même à le pousser en l'air et à voler en le portant sur lui pour l'emmener de plus en plus haut. Mais à la fin il dut abandonner. Le corps de son compagnon tomba au sol, les ailes étendues sur le sol.

Bien qu'il sache que ce n'était qu'un conte, bien qu'il sache que c'était un meurtrier sous la forme d'un stupide papillon, bien qu'il sache que ce qu'il voyait n'était rien que de l'imagination à qui on donnait vie, Tony fut profondément touché par la minuscule chose qui avait décidé de s'installer si près de son partenaire mort. Il regarda la lumière des autres corps s'éteindre jusqu'à ce que la seule lumière vienne de la cheminée et des deux insectes. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Loki un bref instant, remarquant qu'il avait toujours les paupières fermées et qu'à présent ses sourcils étaient également froncés de concentration. Pour quelqu'un ne voulant pas faire cela au début, il avait l'air extrêmement déterminé à offrir la meilleure performance possible.

Juste au moment où la strophe suivante commença, le papillon rouge s'éleva en l'air et commença à voler aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, de toute évidence ayant une destination claire, quelque part très très loin. Le milliardaire retint son souffle, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Loki fit bouger l'insecte sur place à quelques dizaines de centimètres au-dessus de la table basse. Il créait l'illusion de voler à grande vitesse en formant une couche transparente de feu brumeux, comme de la gaze, construisant des paysages qui se précipitaient depuis la cheminée jusqu'au bar en parcourant la pièce et traversant l'audience. La curiosité l'emporta sur Tony, alors il tendit le bras pour toucher, le laisser s'enrouler autour de ses doigts. C'était chaud et ça picotait sa peau, mais c'était bien loin de le brûler. Quel genre de feu ou d'illusion était-ce là ?! Comment Loki était-il capable de faire ça ?

La paysage se transforma bientôt en littoral puis représenta le large. Des rafales ballottaient le petit papillon et les vagues devenaient de plus en plus grandes. Soudainement une énorme vague émana de la cheminée, si grande qu'elle toucha presque le plafond. Les humains dans la pièce lâchèrent de petits bruits tendus alors que l'eau de feu déferlait sur eux par au-dessus. Elle entraîna l'insecte avec elle et le fit tournoyer sous l'eau. Instantanément la mince couche de feu s'éleva davantage, haut au-dessus de leurs têtes, imitant le vue de dessous des vagues et prenant une nuance de couleur bleuâtre sombre. Avec ses dernières forces et détermination, le papillon essaya de battre des ailes. Magiquement il commença à se transformer de nouveau, des nageoires lui poussant à présent et devenant poisson. D'autres créatures de la mer, réelles et chimériques, se mirent à pourchasser le petit poisson, mais il lutta avec acharnement et parvint à échapper à chacune d'entre elles.

Puis le niveau de la mer descendit jusqu'à ce que le poisson atteigne une plage. Il jaillit hors de l'eau sans hésiter, sur le sable sec, se transformant en cheval pour courir le long d'une large steppe faite d'un tapis de feu orange vif. De longs nuages parcouraient le ciel imaginaire et projetaient des ombres sur le sol. La voix calme de Thor soulignait toute la scène comme la bande-son sans fin d'un film.

Bientôt la steppe fit place à une épaisse forêt, forçant le cheval à changer de nouveau de direction, encore et encore, pour trouver son chemin à travers les troncs. De la vapeur chaude sortait de ses naseaux, ses sabots trébuchaient çà et là, de larges branches frappaient répétitivement le corps en train de courir.

Et puis la forêt prit fin et une montagne se dressa devant leurs yeux. Comment Loki parvenait à créer _cette _illusion était un mystère complet pour Tony. C'était comme s'ils pouvaient lever les yeux sur des kilomètres, rendant le plafond de la pièce non-existant à leur vue.

L'étalon se cabra. Les sabots devinrent pieds et mains, le reste du corps suivant pour retrouver la forme d'un humain. En quelques secondes le guerrier, habillé de son attirail premier, se tint là au pied de la montagne, les yeux baissés fixés sur ses mains. Il retira son épée et chaque ballast non nécessaire de sa ceinture, les balança sur le sol et commença à escalader durant tout le refrain suivant.

Au premier mot de la strophe suivante, le guerrier atteignit le sommet de la montagne. Des rochers tranchants se trouvaient sous ses pieds et un vent violent malmenait ses cheveux dans toutes les directions. Il cria quelque chose qu'ils ne purent entendre, le cria encore et encore et tomba à genoux. Les flammes dans la cheminée crachèrent une nouvelle poignée d'étincelles qui se dirigèrent vers le protagoniste, s'embrasèrent comme l'avaient fait les pré-papillons plus tôt et reprirent la forme de la femme. A ce stade Tony se demandait si elle était une sorte de sorcière, ou même une déesse.

Le guerrier la supplia, montrant immédiatement le papillon mort toujours sur le sol. La femme lui répondit quelque chose, son expression sérieuse mais beaucoup plus douce que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et le guerrier acquiesça simplement, comme acceptant une sorte d'importante conséquence.

Bien que les mélodies soient passées de nouveau à celles du refrain, le texte n'était pas le même cette fois, Tony comprit au moins ça.

Mouvant ses mains, la dame énonça un autre sort, faisant s'effondrer le guerrier, sans vie, au sol. Dans son dernier instant, son visage ne montra que pur et profond soulagement. Elle ferma les yeux et disparut elle-même. Puis l'illusion de la montagne disparut avec tout le reste appartenant au paysage. La seule chose qui restait était le papillon mort sur le sol, le compagnon du guerrier.

Ils se mirent tous à le fixer, sentant la tristesse s'insinuer lentement dans leurs cœurs. Thor chanta la dernière parole de la chanson, et à son dernier mot les ailes de l'insecte fragile battirent de nouveau. Guidé par rien d'autre que la mélodie de Loki, il se redressa, testa ses ailes de nouveau et puis, précautionneusement, s'éleva dans les airs. Tony se demanda si le guerrier avait donné sa vie pour le petit animal. Probablement que oui. Un frisson descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale quand le papillon décrivit quelques cercles au-dessus de leurs têtes avant qu'il ne plonge enfin dans les flammes de la cheminée.

Avec ça Loki cessa de jouer de l'instrument et vida son mug d'une seule longue gorgée, d'une certaine manière paraissant comme le seul pas impressionné par la situation. Au moins le milliardaire avait vu Loki dessiner des images avec le feu avant, alors il n'avait pas à faire face à l'acceptation de la possibilité de la chose. Et pourtant c'était toujours étrangement prenant d'être le témoin de la performance de ces deux frères différents. Pour lui l'histoire était une de rédemption, de rachat de faute, de sermon, et de quête de paix. Pourquoi Loki avait choisi celle-là exactement ?

« -C'était…incroyable ! murmura Bruce avec ébahissement.

-C'était un conte d'enfant, répondit dédaigneusement Loki, effaçant le sourire du docteur en un instant.

-C'était ton choix, marmonna Thor après avoir fini de rouler des yeux au ressentiment de son frère. »

C'était un signe qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de traiter Loki avec des pincettes.

Le sorcier acquiesça et écarta la pipe.

« -Parce que c'était pour _eux, _tu te souviens ? »

Et alors Tony réalisa de qui il parlait. C'était ses fils, les deux à présent séparés de lui. Bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée du _comment_, lui au moins avait deviné qu'il devait exister une possibilité pour eux d'être en mesure de l'entendre et de comprendre que ça leur était destiné. Immédiatement il réalisa que tout ceci pouvait signifier bien plus qu'un unique fait. Mais encore une fois ce n'était pas le moment de demander. En particulier depuis que le corps de Loki s'était tendu et qu'il semblait n'avoir besoin que d'une minuscule raison pour quitter la pièce. Quelque chose à propos de tout ça avait dû le rendre extrêmement mal à l'aise. Et c'était quelque chose que Tony craignait, car cela ne ferait qu'agrandir le fossé entre le groupe et Loki – quelque chose dont ils n'avaient pas besoin en ce moment. Il réfléchit à quelque chose à dire pour faire rester Loki.

« -Je parie qu'ils attendaient un signe comme ça, furent les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche, sonnant profondément sincères. Ç'aurait été mon cas si j'étais à leur place. »

Pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui les yeux verts croisèrent les siens. Ils étaient insondables, froids et distants.

« -Ah oui, vraiment ?! répliqua durement le dieu avec un ton légèrement moqueur. »

Il ne faisait pas un secret le fait d'avoir une autre opinion.

« -Oui, répondit Tony comme s'il devait tenir sa position. »

Combien de fois avait-il observé son père, attendant un petit signe montrant qu'il se souciait de son fils, qu'il l'aimait. C'était la meilleure leçon de patience qu'il ait jamais eue de sa vie.

Il entendit quelqu'un remuer dans sa chaise, mais ne pensa même pas à être le premier à briser le contact visuel.

« -O-k, fit Clint. Qui d'autre a besoin d'un autre verre ? »

Le milliardaire fut reconnaissant que quelqu'un d'autre prenne le relais et brise le silence.

Finalement Loki se détendit suffisamment pour revenir à sa position première et fixer le feu comme si rien ne s'était passé. La magie du moment avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, et chaque tentative d'atteindre le dieu fut bloquée par une froide ignorance. Au moins il restait avec eux.

Durant environ une heure ils eurent une conversation plaisante jusqu'à ce que la fatigue n'ait raison d'eux. L'un après l'autre ils partirent, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que Tony. Et Loki.

Le dieu continua de fixer les flammes. Tony se renfonça dans son siège et l'observa en silence. La lumière orange du feu baignait la peau ivoire d'une chaude lueur. Des images de Loki se transformant en feu lui vinrent à l'esprit et le forcèrent à haleter silencieusement. Quelle unique créature elle était, cette personne ersatz d'humain sur le tapis. Tony eut l'impression d'avoir vu à la fois le meilleur et le pire de lui la veille.

Les yeux verts clignaient de temps à autre, les cils noirs peignant de longues ombres mouvantes sur la peau tangerine. Finalement les paupières demeurèrent fermées un moment, le dieu déglutit difficilement et elles se rouvrirent. Un soupir passa ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se lève lentement. Les doigts fins s'enroulèrent autour du bord du mug et le soulevèrent.

« -Tu n'as pas à…dit doucement Tony, sa voix se perdant. »

Loki ne sembla pas le remarquer de toute façon. Il regarda le dieu se diriger lentement vers la cuisine. Si seulement il aurait au moins la courtoisie de le regarder ! Mais c'était comme s'il n'était même pas là ! C'était frustrant !

Avec un soupir réprimé il se leva et suivit Loki, qui venait juste de disparaître après avoir tourné au coin. Lorsqu'il le rejoignit enfin, il le trouva debout devant le comptoir, dos à lui. Les doigts s'accrochaient toujours au mug ; son autre main était posée à côté.

Tony fit halte et attendit que le dieu se retourne. Des moments infinis passèrent, mais rien ne se passa. Une tension inconfortable s'enroula autour des deux êtres qui, _tous les deux_, avaient parfaitement conscience de la présence de l'autre. Une langue humaine se glissa dans la fente entre ses dents. Et soudainement Tony ne put plus l'endurer. Il se rapprocha de Loki jusqu'à se tenir pile derrière lui. Ses paumes s'abattirent sur le comptoir à gauche et à droite du sorcier avec un _thud _sonore. Le bout de son nez touchait presque les cheveux qui déferlaient sur la nuque de Loki. Le dieu ne tressaillit même pas.

« -Parle-moi ! ordonna Tony. Putain, Loki, je ne suis pas un suppliant ! J'ai _besoin _que tu me dises ce que tu attends que je fasse. Je sais que j'ai foiré ! Et je vais pas deviner ce que tu veux de moi, parce que je fais tout le temps le mauvais choix putain, alors…aide-moi ! …T'as décidé pour moi, pas vrai ? Alors, qu'est-ce que tout ceci valait si tu ne me laisses pas t'atteindre maintenant ?! »

Cette fois il n'avait pas besoin du solide mur de verre d'une cellule quelconque pour sentir cette insupportable distance entre eux. Cela le clouait sur place, attaché par des menottes invisibles, et il avait besoin que Loki sorte de la prison qu'il s'était bâtie pour venir le libérer lui aussi.

* * *

Voilà.

C'est le dernier chapitre disponible de Shades of Green toutes langues confondues, et je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire pour apaiser la frustration ou récupérer les pièces de votre moral qui ont dû chuter lourdement. Sachez juste que c'est le conte de Loki et Thor qui m'a finalement décidée à la traduire, parce que c'est juste un des passages les plus beaux de cette histoire, avec une histoire dans une histoire. J'aime faire partager les choses qui m'ont profondément touchée, aussi suis-je désolée de ne pas avoir de suite à vous fournir pour le moment, mais je ne le suis pas de vous avoir présenté ce récit.

C'est la première fois que je pleure pour un papillon, et ce n'était pas quelque chose que je pouvais laisser là comme ça dans son coin.

Pour la suite, je prévois bien sûr d'autres traductions, sachant que j'ai l'intention de terminer The Hunter's Green avant de me consacrer pleinement à Off The Record et à une autre fanfiction que je n'ai pas encore choisie même si j'ai quelques idées bien sûr. Dans tous les cas, je reste aux aguets pour la suite de Shades of Green, et vous souhaite avoir quand même apprécié votre lecture.

A bientôt…


End file.
